Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Sequel
by TheShadowHunterXIII
Summary: This is all of my fanfiction series of Avatar the Last Airbender from the Kataang Raid. Since I am done with the raid, I figured it's best to put the continued story of Avatar in its own story base. Don't bother talking about misspellings and errors. I have about over 80 chapters and little time for error corrections. Little changes have been made if you read from the previous.
1. Book Four Air: Chapter One

**A/N: I have decided to write book four: Air. I owe no rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender, but I do keep thinking there should have been a book four for the show. Even since I wanted to see more Kataang action, even after they became a real couple. Anyways, this takes place sometime after the war is over, that one night when Aang and Katara became a couple. They are now in a relationship and that is becoming hard for Aang, since he doesn't know what to do, and that Sokka is always interfering, trying to protect his little sister. Honestly, he needs a hobby, and I'm sure Suki isn't good enough.**

Chapter 1 - Relationships

* * *

On the night at the Jasmine Dragon, everyone is still complaining about Sokkas panting, all except for Aang and Katara, who are really out on the balcony in each others arms, watching the night sky. Aang looks at Katara. "Would you say we're now a couple?" Aang asks.

Katara looks at Aang and smiles. "Yeah." Aang and Katara leans in each others faces and starts giving each other a nose kiss. "So. Now that the war is over. What do you want to do?"

Aang places his hand on the back of Kataras head, gently stroking her hair. "I just want to spent the rest of my life with you."

Katara smiles then places a hand on Aangs cheek. "Me too."

Aang and Katara starts kissing each other on the lips. The rest of the gang watches Aang and Katara. Suki is really touched. Iroh. Zuko and Toph are smiling, Sokka looks upset and Mai is...well, Mai. Same old bored expression face. The whole gang quietly walks inside.

"I can't believe they're now in a relationship." Sokka says. "It's giving me oogies."

Suki punches Sokka on the shoulder. "Oh, Sokka. Quit being immature! I think it's nice they're together. Aang is nice and sweet, he's perfect for Katara."

"Yeah." Toph agrees. "I've been waiting for them to get together ever since I joined the group."

Sokka just rolls his eyes. "Whatever, I'm just looking after Katara. I mean, I know Aang's a nice guy, but I can't let my guard down cause they're in a relationship."

Everyone just walks away from Sokka, murmuring in argument and disagreement.

Later at night, everyone is sound asleep in bed. For Aang, he is rolling side to side, moaning a little. In his dream, he is back in the earth kingdom land where he had his battle with Ozai. The comet just arrived, then he hears Kataras screams. Aang turned to see Katara knocked down, all burnt and wounded, then he sees Ozai walking up to her. Aang tries to run towards Kataras side, to protect her, but it's too late. Ozai unleashes a ring of fire around Katara. Aang hears Kataras painful scream, until he no longer does.

The fire downs down and all that's left of Katara are her ashes. Aang kneels down in front of her ashes, holding some of it in his hands. Tears starts filling in his eyes, then the wind blows those ashes away. Aang turns to face Ozai, who is channeling lightning. But it's too late for Aang to do anything, Ozai shot lightning at Aang.

Aang instantly wakes up from his sleep. He's panting and sweating. Aang sees he was just having a nightmare. Aang just lays back down, tempting to return to sleep, but he can't. The nightmare is too scary, even since it was about Katara, his girlfriend.

Aang stands up, wraps the cover over his shoulders, then leaves his room. Aang walks down the hallway, towards Kataras room. Aang slightly opens her door, and takes a peek inside. Katara is in her bed, soundly asleep. Aang slowly opens the door, then tie-toes inside. He stands in front of Katara, watching her sleep. She looks so beautiful asleep, he would hate to interrupt it.

Aang slightly shakes Kataras shoulder. Katara moans, but doesn't wake up. Aang tries again, but a little harder. Katara moans then slightly opens her eyes, she sees Aang trying to wake her up. "Aang?" Katara says tiresome. "It's the middle of the night."

Katara starts sitting up on her bed. "I-I'm sorry, Katara." Aang says. "I just had a bad dream."

"Oh...You wanna talk about it?" Katara asks.

"It's just...I was about my battle with Ozai. You were involved and...he reduced you into ashes." Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "It was really scary. I guess I'm afraid Ozai will return and...come after you, even since you're now my girlfriend."

"It's all right, Aang." Katara whispers. "Ozai is finished. Zuko said he's gonna make sure Ozai is locked up tight."

"I know but...I'm still scared." Aang says. Katara doesn't say anything, not sure what to say. "C-can I...lay with you?"

Katara nods. "Sure." Katara moves aside, then Aang crawls into bed and under the sheets. Katara wraps her arms around Aangs body, and Aang lays his head on her shoulder. Aang starts to feel relaxed, in the arms of someone he loves. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Aang says. "I feel so safe with you, Katara." Katara smiles then blushes a little. She gives Aang a little squeeze. Aang wraps his arms around Kataras waist, giving her a little hug. "Good night, sweetie."

Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, sweetie." Aang and Katara peacefully falls back to sleep.

In the hallway, Sokka was walking down the hallway, then notices Katara's door is open. He takes a look inside, then he surprised to see Aang and Katara are a sleep together in the same bed. If he could, he would scream. But instead, he instantly backs up against the wall and covers his mouth, then makes a run for it.

In the morning, Sokka is all ready awake, pacing around in the living room. Katara and Aang are coming downstairs, holding hands, their heads touching and smiling. Sokka sees them then screams. His screams wakes them up from their love world. Aang starts to get instantly nervous.

"Nothing's happening!" Aang yells.

"Calm down, Aang. It's only Sokka." Katara says.

"I know but-" Aang gets cut off by Sokka.

"You two have to stop giving me oogies." Sokka says.

That frustrated Katara. "Oogies? You're such a moron, Sokka! What about you and Suki?"

"It's completely different. Like we didn't slept together on the same bed!" Sokka says.

"No it is...wait, you what gave you that idea?" Katara asks. Sokka was about to say something, then Katara gasps realizing something. "You were snooping in my room, weren't you?"

"I wasn't snooping. I was just walking down the hallway...when I paused for a moment and it...suddenly happen at your doorstep." Sokka says.

Katara pokes a finger in Sokkas chest. "So you were snooping! You're lying!"

Aang walks in between Sokka and Katara. "Can I talk?"

Sokka and Katara angrily looks at Aang. "Not now!" They both said.

Aang just backs up a little, then Katara and Sokka face each other again. "I can't believe you don't trust me! You are such a...ugh! I can't even come up a word that describes you!"

"It's not that, Katara. I do trust you. I'm just looking out for you. You are my little sister and I promised my dad I would protect you." Sokka says.

"Well you need to stop being over-protective!" Katara says. "Aang is a sweet, nice guy. and there's nothing wrong with being in a relationship with him. So leave us alone!"

"Hey, I'm not saying something's wrong with Aang." Sokka says.

Katara and Sokka just argues. Aang feels really weird about this then leaves the house. Aang stands out on the porch then sits on the stairs, looking down all depressed. He's in a relationship with Katara and it's really hard, cause of him, Katara and Sokka are arguing, even more then usual.

A few minutes later, Katara walks out to find Aang. She sits right next to him. "Are you all right?" Katara asks.

Aang looks to see Katara, giving him a concern look. "Yeah. I'm just a little upset."

Katara places a hand on Aangs lap. "What's the problem?"

Aang sighs a little. "Well. I'm just a little weird. We're in a relationship and...it's been upsetting lately."

"What do you mean?" Katara asks. "Haven't you ever been on a relationship with anyone?"

Aang shook his head. "Not really. You are actually my very first girlfriend. And...ever since we became a couple, I've been really nervous about losing you, even more then I thought...and now you and Sokka are fighting cause of me."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "It's okay, Aang. Relationships aren't easy. It's also normal to feel worried about someone you love. There are times when I'm still scared about you going out on a dangerous battle. But you have you learn that everything's all right."

Aang looks at Katara. "Yeah but...what about you and Sokka? You two are fighting."

"It's not really a fight. It was just an argument, and we argue a lot, remember?" Katara says. "Besides, Sokka is just being immature. He needs to learn that there's nothing wrong with being in a relationship with you. It's almost like he thinks it'll end up badly, like when I found out the truth about Jet."

"Yeah...I guess you're right, Katara." Aang says. Katara and Aang hugs each other. After a while, they disband the hug. "You wanna go for a walk?"

Katara nods. "I would love that." Aang and Katara leaves the house and goes for a walk.

In the house, Suki and Sokka are alone at the house. Sokka is just sitting on the cough while Suki is doing some chores around the house. "I just still can't believe they're in a relationship." Sokka says.

"Oh, stop it Sokka." Suki says. "I think they're perfect for each other. You need to leave them alone."

"I know, but I'm just looking out for Katara." Sokka says.

"Looking out for her from what? Aang?" Suki asks. "What's so dangerous about Aang that you have to look out Katara for?"

"Well he..." Sokka pauses, he doesn't really know what to say. "Err...he could..." Sokka couldn't think of anything. Just as he gives up, he realizes one thing. "He's the avatar, some bad guys might try to kidnap her and...use her to get to him."

Suki gives Sokka...the stare. "Oh, and that's the reason you have to interfere on their relationship?" Suki just slaps Sokka on the back of the head. "You need to stop! Aang is a sweet guy, and besides. Katara can take care of herself. She is a waterbending master."

"I know, I know she is but...I just...I can't...I." Sokka doesn't know what to say next, so he sighs in defeat. "I just don't know what to say."

Suki sits next to Sokka then gives him a hug.

On the walk, Aang and Katara walks by the park on the outer areas of Ba Sing Se. They are holding hands, smiling Katara takes a look around in the park. "It's really beautiful." Katara mentions.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Aang says. Aang looks at Katara. "But not as beautiful as you."

Katara blushes a little. "Aww, you're so sweet."

Aang and Katara walks for a while, then they return to the inner wall of the city. Just as they walk, they walk into some poster. Aang takes a look at it. "Hey, Katara. Look."

Katara goes to the poster and reads it.

"Citizens of Ba Sing Se. The earth king is proud to announce the celebration of the fire lords defeat. In the middle of fall, there's going to be a ball at the earth kingdom palace. With a special guest: The Avatar and the new fire lord, fire lord Zuko."

Katara looks at Aang. "Wow. It must be nice to be the avatar, huh?"

Aang looks at the fine print. "There's more...'If you are writing this avatar, you are allowed to bring some friends in your 'team avatar'' I guess you feel special to be my girlfriend."

Katara just laughs a little. "I feel special to be your girlfriend, no matter what." Katara says, wrapping her arms around Aangs neck, then giving him a kiss on the lips.

Aang just blushes from that kiss and laughs a little. Anag and Katara takes that one poster and rolls it up. Aang and Katara returns to their home. On the front door, Aang and Katara faces each other, holding each others hands.

"That was a lovely walk, Aang. I had a wonderful time." Katara says.

Aang smiles. "I'm glad that you did."

Aang and Katara walks into the house. They walk inside to see everyone's here, except for Zuko who is now living in the fire nation palace to restore peace to the fire nation. "I'm glad you're all here." Katara says. Katara takes out the poster then unrolls it. "There's a ball happening in the earth kingdom palace."

Sokka grabs the poster and looks at it. "Really? Maybe we should go." Sokka looks at Suki. "How about you?"

Suki smiles. "Yeah, sounds like fun." Everyone looks at Toph. "What about you, Toph?"

Toph just leans back, resting her head on her arms. "No way. I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Oh come on, Toph." Katara says. "It'll be fun."

Toph just sighs in defeat. "All right, all right! ...When is the ball anyways?"

Katara reads the poster again. "It just says sometime in the middle of fall. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Later at night, the gang rests. Katara escorts Aang to his room. Aang crawls into bed. Katara lays the cover over his body. Katara moves to Aangs face, smiles, then gently strokes his cheek. "You going to be all right?" Katara asks.

Aang nods. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay."

"Okay." Katara says. "Don't hesitate to come to me if you had another nightmare or if you're scared."

Aang nods. "All right...I love you, Katara."

"I love you too." Katara whispers. "Good night."

Katara gives Aang a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Good night." Aang whispers.

Aang quickly falls asleep. Katara leaves the room then slowly closes the door. Aang sleeps peacefully, knowing that being in a relationship with Katara isn't going to be so bad. That everything is going to turn out all right.


	2. Book Four Air: Chapter Two

**A/N: Chapter two of book four: Air. I figured the gang could use a vacation after all they've been through defeating the fire lord. Hey, even heroes need to relax. In here, the gang takes a vacation on Ember Island, and things are gonna get a little...ember island-y. You could say this is partly like "The beach" in book third: Fire, only that this will be the version of team avatar instead of...well, team Azula...I guess?**

Chapter 2 - Vacation

* * *

Somewhere on the oceans of the western earth kingdom, team avatar rides on Appa. Appa flies across the sea, on his way to the fire nation territory. The gang settles in on Appas saddle. "It was really nice for Zuko to arrange us a vacation on ember island." Katara says.

"Yeah. It's nice for us to get a chance to relax." Toph says. "What with all the hard work of defeating the fire lord and stoping that airship fleet. Not to mention putting Azula in her place."

"Yeah. It's been really exhausting." Aang says. Appa flies towards Ember Island, then Aang spots it. "Look! There it is!"

Everyone stands on Appas saddle to get a view of Ember Island. Appa lands in front of the Ember Island building. As they hop off of Appa, Lo and Li approaches. "Welcome, young avatar." Lo says, her and Li bowing before Aang. "We have been expecting you and your friends."

Aang bows back at Lo and Li. The rest of the gang gathers behind Aang. "Welcome to Ember Island, young ones." Li says. "Follow us."

Lo and Li escorts team avatar into the building, towards their rooms. The gang arrives at a lovely suite on the top floor of the building. The whole gang is amazed at the suite, it's much nicer then any place they ever lived in.

"We hope you have a pleasant stay. Ember Island is a magical place." Lo says.

"You must keep a open mind, you may soon learn about yourselves and each other." Li says.

Lo grabs a rock and gives it a soothing feeling. "The beach as a way of soothing even the most rugged edges."

"Like waves whooshing away the footprints of the sand. Ember island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you." Li mentions.

Everyone just looks at each other in confusion. "Thanks...I guess?" Katara says.

"We've been on this island before and we've never experienced anything like this." Toph says.

Aang and Katara gives each other an awkward look, realizing something like that happened to them once. Lo walks ahead to another room. "Fire lord Zuko as a room specially reversed for you and your girl, young avatar." Aang and Katara follows Lo to another room. Aang and Katara were quite surprised to see their room. It's pink and red like on the walls and floors with hearts everywhere: A honeymoon suite. It's like Valentines Day lived here. "We'll give you and your friends a chance to settle in. We hope you enjoy your stay."

Lo leaves the room. Aang and Katara takes a look around the room, a little surprised, mostly Aang. "I can't believe Zuko reserved this room for us." Aang says.

"I don't know...I think it's pretty nice." Katara says. Katara walks up to Aang then wraps her froms around Aang from behind. "Besides, at least we can get to have some alone time in here."

Katara starts giving Aang a little tickle. Aang starts laughing. "Katara...oh, Katara. Stop!" Aang pushes Katara off of him.

Sokka just spies on Aang and Katara through a keyhole, then he dry haves. Toph walks up behind Sokka. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

Sokka jumps a little then turns around to see Toph. "Don't scare me like that!"

"You need to quit spying on them, snoozles." Toph says. "Have you ever seen me spying on you and Suki?"

Sokka gives Toph an obvious answer look. "Yes."

Toph widens her eyes, realizing that. "Oh...right."

Later at the fire nation palace, Zuko enters the war room for a meeting with the other fire nation soldiers. Zuko looks over the map of the earth kingdom lands. "Let's go over the facts. The colonies are around the earth kingdom. They will need to be removed."

The general stands up. "But fire lord, what about the citizens? Where are they gonna live?"

"We'll come up with something." Zuko explains. "We are not going to let our people live out in the streets." Zuko paces around, thinking for a moment. "How about we give each family in the colonies 100 gold pieces?"

One of the sergeants slams his fists on the table and raises from his chair. "100 gold pieces, you're out of your mind!"

Zuko glares at the sergeant. "Sit! Down!" The sergeant hesitates, but then realizes his errors. The sergeant bows then sits back on his seat. "Now, we are loyal to our citizens. If we are to tear down the colonies from the earth kingdom to restore balance to the world, we must find a way to take care of the citizens of the earth kingdom colonies. It's like I said, we are not leaving anyone out in the streets."

Meanwhile at Ember Island, the gang makes their way to the beach. Aang and Toph plays in the sand, Suki just lays a while, Sokka and Katara are swimming in the ocean. Toph works on her sandbending on the sand. Aang is coming some kind of sculpture.

In the water, Katara waterbends an iceboard and starts surfing on the waves. Aang watches Katara surfing, then smiles. "Wow. Look at her go." Aang whispers. "She's just so amazing."

Toph walks up to Aang. "Yea, yea, Twinkletoes. We know how much you love, Katara."

"Not, she really is amazing." Aang says. "You should see her surfing the waves."

Toph just turns away from Aang, rolling her blind eyes. "If I could see that is."

Aang resumes working on his sculpture. Sokka leaves the ocean to join with Suki. Katara surfs towards the shore, then her iceboard completely turned back to the water when Katara reaches to the sand. Katara walks up to Aang, noticing what he's making.

"Hey, what are you making?" Katara asks.

Aang hops down and stands in front of her. "It's you." Aang says.

Katara gets a look at the sand scuplature. It looks like a person, but it hardly looks like her, but it wouldn't matter, even since Suki didn't care about the blob monster sculpture that Sokka made that was suppose to be Suki.

Katara looks at Aang. "I think it's sweet." Katara says, wrapping her arms around Aangs neck and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Aang blushes a little. "I'm glad you like it." Aang says, hugging Katara. "You know, you were really good out there surfing."

Katara smiles at Aang. "Thanks, I can teach you if you want."

Sokka just watches Aang and Katara together, then he dry haves. Suki just rolls her eyes, looking at Sokka. "Oh Sokka. Just be happy for your sister. Aang is a nice guy, she's lucky to have him."

Meanwhile, at the fire nation palace, Zuko just sits on the table, tiresome. Mai walks up behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, how's it going, fire lord?" Mai asks.

Zuko looks back at Mai. "Hey, Mai. Rough." Zuko answers. "I'm trying to figure out what I'm gonna do about the colonies."

Mai sighs bored-some. "I see. You don't want to leave the citizens abandoned do yea?"

"How can you tell?" Zuko asks.

"You were always like this since your first war meeting." Mai says.

"Is there something wrong with trying to help the people we love?" Zuko asks.

"Not really, just sounds boring." Mai says. "But I think it's nice that you care."

Zuko and Mai hears a door opening then closing, then a messager walks inside. "Fire lord Zuko. A letter for you from the earth king." The messager says, handing Zuko a scroll. Zuko unrolls the scroll and reads it.

"The earth king is proud to announce the celebration of the fire lords defeat. In the middle of fall, there's going to be a ball at the earth kingdom palace. With special guests: The Avatar and the new fire lord, fire lord Zuko." Zuko notices the fine print under the poster. "Fire lord Zuko, you are to write a speech for the citizens of the earth kingdom. Make it something good. The Earth King."

Zuko just plants his head on the table, sighing. "Oh great. Just what I need, a speech to write." Zuko says. "Still, the ball seems like fun." Zuko turns to face Mai. "You wanna come?"

Mai just rolls her eyes. "Eh, I don't know. Balls sounds boring." Mai just walks away. Zuko just lays his head back onthe table, thinking about what to do for a speech.

At nightfall on Ember Island, everyone gathers around the campfire by the beach. Suki looks at the campfire then back at Sokka. "Campfires are romantic, wouldn't you say?" Suki asks. Sokka doesn't paying attention, for he's just watching Aang and Katara, who are seating next to each other, holding hands. Suki just frowns a little, noticing Sokka isn't bothering to pay attention to her.

"I would think it is if I could see what it's like." Toph says.

"Well, I think it's romantic, don't you Aang?" Katara asks, looking into Aangs eyes.

Aang nods. "Yeah, I do." Aang and Katara snuggles with each other.

Sokka gets on his feet. "You leave my little sister alone!" Sokka yells.

Aang and Katara disbands, Katara is standing on her feet, glaring at Sokka. "Sokka! You leave Aang alone! He's not doing anything wrong!"

Toph just seats back, with her head resting in her arms. "Wow. Sugar queen's sure has gone sour." Toph says, with a smile.

Katara looks at Toph angrily, then Aang grabs her arm. Katara looks at Aang, who's giving her a sad look. Katara starts to calm down then sits next to Aang. Katara lays her head on Aangs chest, then Aang wraps his arms around her.

"Aww...That's sweet." Suki says.

"How can you enjoy that? It gives me oogies." Sokka says

Katara feels offended hearing that. "I enjoy it cause it's romanic. That's what Aang is, romanic. And Katara deserves him. I begin to wonder why I deserve you?"

Sokka feels shocked to hear that. "What do you mean?"

Suki glares at Sokka. "Unlike you, Aang is paying his attention to Katara, where as you aren't even paying attention to me. All you've ever been doing is keeping an eye on Aang and Katara. When are you ever gonna pay attention to me? Be...romanic?"

Sokka is surprised to hear that. "Suki...I never knew you felt like that."

"Yeah, who knew? Relationships are crazy." Toph says.

Everyone glares at Toph. "Oh yeah? What about you? You had a boyfriend once." Aang mentioned.

Toph just frowns hearing that. "No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did. It was that little boy...Ohev was it?" Katara says. "How can you pretend he doesn't exist?"

"You want to know why?" Toph asks. "Ever since I was a little girl, my parents kept seeing me up with other boys. Forcing me into a relationship. If I want to be in a relationship, I can do it myself!"

"We understand how you feel, Toph. But we just want you to be happy." Katara says.

"Happy? Happy!?" Toph yells. "You sound just like my parents! They think that putting me in a relationship would make me happy, even since I've been nothing but sad and upset ever since they mistreated me. Well guess what? I don't need to be in a relationship to be happy! I can be happy without one. Why is it people can't understand that?"

"I understand." Aang says. "I've never had a relationship, and I've been happy without it."

Katara looks at Aang. "You saying you'd be happy without me?"

Aang gets a little nervous. "No, no, no. I am happy to be with you. I'm just talking about before I met you. Back when I was with my friends from a hundred years ago. But...it was because...all the girls who ever loved me...they are only interested in the avatar." Aang looks down, a little sad. "They never cared about me. I just wish...there would be one girl out there...who would care for me."

Katara places a hand on Aangs back. "But there is one girl." Aang looks at Katara, who is smiling at him. "I care about you."

Katara hugs Aang, in the hug, Aang smiles. "Aang, Katara, you're giving me oogies."

Katara disbands the hug. "Oh, Sokka. Would you just shut up!"

"Yeah, Sokka. What is your problem with Aang?" Toph asks.

"I don't have a problem with Aang...I'm just looking out for my sister." Sokka says.

"Well, I don't need you to look out for me. I can take care of myself." Katara says. "Ever since dad left to go fight in the war, you've been treating me like I'm a helpless little girl!"

"Well, you were once, even back Aang arrived." Sokka says. "I'm just looking out for you cause I promised dad."

"I know about your promise, but you need to let go and know the fact that I'm grown up. I can take care of myself." Katara snaps.

"I know! But...I just can't let go." Sokka says.

"Let go of what?" Suki asks.

Sokka looks at Suki, but he doesn't say anything. "Of what?" Toph asks.

Sokka clenches his fists, trying to hold in his emotions. "Of what?" Aang asks.

Sokka looks down, closing his eyes. "Of WHAT?!" Katara yells.

"Of you!" Sokka snaps. Everyone doesn't say anything, Katara was even surprised as well. Sokka just sighs. "It's just that...after mom died...and dad left...I didn't want to let you go...you're my little sister. I know you're grown up and you can take care of yourself but...I'm your older brother, I just can't..."

Katara walks up to Katara and places a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Sokka...I understand." Sokka and Katara hugs it out. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you like that."

"It's okay." Sokka says.

"Wow...I can't believe it." Suki says, realizing something. "Lo and Li were right. This island really does refill the true you."

"Yeah. I've been on this island before and I've never felt like this." Toph mentions.

Sokka and Katara disbands the hug. "I think we're just tired. It's getting late." Everyone nods in agreement.

Everyone turns to their room in the building. Everyone heads into their rooms. Aang sits on the bed, looking down. Katara lays in the bed, then soon, Aang joins her under the covers. Aang doesn't fall asleep, until he heard Kataras voice.

"Hey." Aang turns to face katara. "Was that true about what you said. No girl loved you personally?" Aang nodded. Katara places a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry...must be tough being the avatar."

Aang nods again. "It is." Aang murmurs. "But...I'm just glad to be with you."

Katara smiles, then gives Aang a kiss on the forehead. "Me too." Katara whispers.


	3. Book Four Air: Chapter Three

**A/N: After seeing Yakone and Aang's battle in Korra's vision. I think: "How is it possible for Yakone to bloodbend without a full moon?" I once thought that if there was an episode for Book four, that they would introduce Yakone then shows and explains Yakone's ways of being a powerful bloodbender. In this story, it's chapter three of book four. Aang and Katara meets Yakone and Yakone has a...fancy turn on Katara. It's worrying Aang, but he starts to grow suspicious.**

Chapter 3 - Yakone

* * *

A week has passed after the gang had their vacation on Ember Island. Appa flies around the earth kingdom lands. Appa lands somewhere near an earth kingdom village. Aang and Katara hops off. "Me and Aang are just gonna hang out for a while. We'll catch up."

"Okay." Sokka says. "Yip yip, Appa."

Appa gives a low growl then takes off. Aang and Katara walks into the village together. "So, what do you want to do?" Aang asks.

"I don't know, maybe there's a park we can hang. Maybe have a picnic." Katara says.

"Sounds like fun." Aang says.

Aang and Katara walks by a vendor. They pack some food and pays for it. Just as they were about to leave, a crash happens from a nearby building. A young man gets tossed out of the crash site then slams into the cabbage cart.

The cabbage man screams at the sight of his cabbages. "MY CABBAGES!"

Aang and Katara watches the smoke, then notices those earth kingdom soldiers and Gow. The young man struggles to get on his feet. Gow takes out his maces. Gow slams them on the ground, raises two earth balls, then strikes them.

The young man notices those boulders, then bends the water from a nearby container. The young man creates an ice wall to block the boulders. Katara and Aang are surprised to see that. "He's a waterbender." Katara says.

The ice wall breaks apart, then the soldiers grabs hold of the young man. Aang takes out his staff. "We gotta help him."

Gow stands in front of the young man. "You better pay up, or els-" Gow gets cut off by Aang air blasting him. Gow gets knocked back, then he notices Aang. "Hey! It's the avatar!" The soldiers get a surprised look at Aang. "Get him!"

The soldiers take out their spears and makes they way towards Aang and Katara. Katara bends the water from the young mans feet and starts splash attacking at the soldiers. Aang focuses on one soldier and Gow. Gow launches earth boulders at Aang, but Aang dodges them. When Gow recharges by creating more boulders by smashing his maces on the ground, Aang unleashes for firebending at him. Gow dodges most of them, but got hit by some. Some of the soldiers strikes Katara, but Katara dodges them. Katara splashes the water on the ground, then instantly turns it into ice.

The soldiers starts slipping until they collapse on the ground. Aang earthbends the ground underneath the last soldier and knocks him into the skies. Gow notices his soldiers defeated, then gets a look at Katara and Aang, who are getting ready to strike.

"This isn't over!" Gow says, running away.

Aang and Katara settles down, then checks on the young man. They both stand on each of his sides, then helps him up. "Thanks for the help." The young man says. He gets a look at Katara, then looks amazed. "Oh, well hello there."

Katara smiles a little. "Hi. You all right?"

The young man stands on his feet, then starts wiping off the dust. "I'm fine. Those bullies sure can bite."

"Why are they attacking you?" Aang asks.

"They demand protection money, but I refuse to pay." The young man says. "I swear, I sometimes wonder if it's protection money or broke money." Aang and Katara wonders what he means, then realizes he's talking about paying them until he's out of money. "How rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm Yakone."

"I'm Aang." Aang says. "And this is my girlfriend, Katara." Yakone looks at Katara, a little disappointed.

Katara smiles and waves a Yakone. "Hi."

"Oh...you're the avatar's girlfriend." Yakone says.

"Yeah...why? Something wrong?" Katara asks.

"No, it's nothing." Yakone says.

"Ok." Katara pauses for a moment. "So, we couldn't help but notice you're a waterbender. You from the north pole?"

Yakone shook his head. "Not really. I was born in the fire nation, but my mother told me that my grandmother was from the South Pole." Katara raises her eyebrows hearing that, looking shocked. "My mother taught me everything that was from the Southern Water tribute."

Katara doesn't say anything about that. "Is your grandmother...by any chance...Hama?"

Yakone looks a little surprised. "I don't really know. I never got a chance to met her." Yakone says. "My mother use to tell me she died when the fire nation spotted her. She was once a prisoner, but she escaped." Katara just closes her eyes, looks down then sits, a little upset. Yakone faces Aang. "Who's Hama?"

Aang looks at Katara, noticing how upset she looks. "Uh..." Aang whispers into Yakones ear. "She and Katara had a...complicated past. Trust me, she's bad news. Stay away from Hama."

"I'll take your word for it." Yakone says. Yakone sits next to Katara. "You all right, Katara?"

Katara looks at Yakone. "Yeah, I'm all right." Katara says. "You should probably know, I'm a waterbender too, from the south pole."

Yakone smiles. "That's great. It's nice to finally meet a waterbender from the south pole. I thought me and my mother were the last waterbenders."

"I felt the sameway...except for my mother, she was actually a non-bender." Katara says.

Aang cuts in. "Uh, Katara. I hate to interrupt, but, should we get going on that picnic?"

Katara looks at Aang. "Yeah, you're right." Katara stands up and then next to Aang. "It was nice meeting you, Yakone."

Yakone shakes hands with Katara. "You too, Katara. I'll be living in an old house down the ally if you two want to stop by."

"Thanks, that would be nice." Katara says. "Let's go, Aang."

Aang and Katara walks off, then Yakone walks the other direction. Meanwhile, the gang returns in Ba Sing Se. Sokka hops off of Appas saddle, then Suki and Toph joins him.

"You still think Aang and Katara can't be trusted alone?" Toph teases.

Sokka gives a sarcastic laugh. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Toph." Sokka says. "And no, I think they can...but I'm still a little worried about Katara."

Suki puts her hands on Sokkas shoulders. "Well don't be, I'm sure she'll be fine."

At twilight, Aang and Katara returns to the village with an empty basket. "That was fun." Katara says.

"Yeah. I had a great time." Aang says.

Aang and Katara walks by, then notices Yakone at the vendor. Aang and Katara approaches, then Yakone turns and smiles. "Hey, Katara. I was looking for you."

Katara feels a little weird. "Oh...you do?"

"Yeah. I need to ask you something." Yakone says. "But first, you wanna go on a walk?"

"Uh...sure." Katara looks at Aang. "You wanna come, Aang?"

Aang was about to say something, but then Yakone cuts in. "Actually, I want to talk to you, alone."

"Oh...Aang, is that okay with you?" Katara asks.

"I don't know, Katara." Aang says.

Katara grabs Aangs hands. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing serious. I'll be gone for about an hour. Then I'll come back." Aang smiles then nods. Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Katara and Yakone goes for a walk. Aang just sits on a create, watching them walk off. Katara and Yakone leaves the village on their walk. A few minutes later, night time seeps in. They stop. "So, what was it you wanna talk about?" Katara asks.

"Oh, well...I was wondering...since we're the last waterbenders from the southern water tribute...I was wondering." Katara feels a little weird thinking where this is heading. "You wanna be my girlfriend?"

Katara blushes a little. "Oh, Yakone. I'm flattered. But I'm with Aang." Katara says.

"I know you are, but forget him." Katara feels a little offended hearing that. "You're with me now. We can reform the southern water tribute together, teach our children everything." Yakone starts closing in on Katara. Katara backs up until her body hits a tree. "As for Aang...he's the avatar, not to mention an airbender. He'll ruin everything...Even since he's the last airbender and that would be bad for his nation."

Katara pushes Yakone away. "Yakone, I'm happy with Aang. I know he's an airbender and I'm a waterbender, but...I love him."

"Forget him! You're with me, baby." Yakone says.

Katara starts to look a little angry. "You know, you are starting to turn into a real jerk." Katara says.

"That's hurtful, Katara." Yakone says. "I'm just telling you, you should be with the right guy."

Yakone wraps his arms around Katara, but Katara refuses. "Back off! I am with the right guy, and he's waiting for me back in the village." Katara starts walking away. "Good-bye, Yakone!" Katara walks off, but just as she walks off Yakone looks at the sky, the full moon has arrived. Yakone starts to do some waterbending, only at that moment, Katara instantly stops. Katara tries to struggle, but she can't move her body. "Ugh! What's going on?"

"I'm stopping you!" Yakone says.

Katara forcefully turns around then her body starts walking towards Yakone. Katara notices Yakone making waterbending movements, but there's no water. He's bloodbending. "Yakone? You're a bloodbender?" Katara asks, in total shock.

"That's right. Surprised?" Yakone says. Yakone bloodbends Katara to force her to kneel in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?" Katara says.

"I've heard a lot about you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribute." Yakone says. "I will not let you walk out on me, just like you did to my master."

Yakone bloodbends to lift Katara from her feet, then he takes her on the walk. Back in the village, Aang is still waiting for Katara, but she doesn't show. He starts to get nervous. Aang gives up, he stands up, thinking where Yakone says.

"Where did he say he lives?" Aang asks. Aang takes a little walk around the village. He goes into an ally then founds an old house. Aang knocks on the door, but as he knocks, the door slightly opens. Aang takes a look inside. There are some fur pelts and some containers filled with water. "Yep, it's Yakone's house."

Aang walks inside. The house is empty. Aang notices a broken glass sound. He flinches, but then looks down, realizing he stepped on a picture. Aang kneels down and picks up a picture and gets a look at it. He sees Yakone with some old lady.

"Is that Yakone and..." Aang gets a close look at the lady, then widens his eyes realizing who is it. "Hama..." Aang gasps realizing what's happening. "Katara!"

Yakone and Katara arrives at an abandon factory. Katara just floats in the air, slightly struggling to break free. In the center of the room, Yakone drops his bloodbending, and Katara instantly collapses on the ground.

"Here she is, master." Yakone says.

Katara moans a little, like she's just waking up. She sees a shadow casted over her body. "Well, well. It's nice to see you again." Says Hama.

Katara widens her eyes realizing that voice. She slowly turns around, scared to believe it's Hama, but it really is her. "Ha-ha...Hama." Katara says.

"Scared to see me?" Hama asks. "Oh, don't be sweetheart." Hama puts a hand on Kataras cheeks. "You are with your friends now."

Katara shoves Hamas hand off of her. "Bu-bu-but...how did you escape from your prison?"

Hama just groans angrily. "Those citizens were just about to leave me there to rot. But then my grandson found me and busted me out."

Katara was shocked to hear that, then turns to Yakone. "So...Hama really is...your grandmother?"

Yakone just rolls his eyes. "Took you this long to realize the truth."

Katara looks back at Hama. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna make you into a bloodbender." Hama says.

"I told you! I will not become a bloodbender!" Katara was about to fight, but then Yakone uses bloodbending to subdue her.

Katara forcefully kneels down. "Then I'll give you a reason to become one." Hama says. "He should be arriving soon."

Katara widens her eyes realizing who she's talking about: Aang. An hour later, Aang walks on the road, on the stone path that he saw Katara and Yakone took. Aang follows the path until it reaches the abandon factory. Aang walks inside, but careful and cautious, expecting Hama or Yakone.

Aang walks until he sees Katara out cold under a spotlight. Aang runs to Kataras side. Katara starts to wake up. "Are you okay, Katara?"

Katara widens her eyes realizing it's Aang. "Aang! You have to run!" Aang is surprised to hear that. "Get out of here!" Aang was about to run, but then Katara grabs Aang by the wrist. Aang looks back then sees Katara painfully moves Aangs arm behind his back.

"Katara! Ugh! ...What are you doing?" Aang asks.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I'm not doing this!" Katara says. "It's Yakone. He's a-"

"Oh, Katara." Hama says. Hama and Yakone, who's bloodbending Katara, walks out of the shadows. "Why ruin the surprise? When he can see for himself?"

"Actually...I all ready knew the truth." Aang says.

Hama and Yakone looked a little surprised to hear that. "I knew I shouldn't have told them where my house was." Yakone says. "You best defend yourself, avatar. You're girlfriend is hitting on you." Yakone forces Katara to punch Aang in the mouth. Aang gets knocked back. "Literally!"

Katara just looks sad at Aang. Aang tries to get back on his feet. "Katara. I don't want to hurt you." Aang says.

"I don't either, but I have no choice." Katara says. Yakone forces Katara towards Aang. Aang dodges Katara, but Katara low sweep kicks, knocking Aang down. "I'm sorry."

Yakone forces Katara to fight Aang. Aang try his hardest to avoid Kataras attacks, but she's faster. Aang slams against the wall then crashes on the floor. Hama laughs evilly. "I think it's time for Katara to put him out of his misery."

Yakone nods. Katara looks at them all worried. Hama grabs a sword then throws it at Katara. Yakone forces Katara to catch the sword by the hilt. Katara forcefully walks towards Aang, up until she's standing in front of Aang. Aang looks up at Katara, who's getting ready to impale the sword through Aangs chest. "Katara...please..." A tear escapes from Aangs eye. "Don't."

Katara feels horrible about this. "Finish him." Hama says.

Yakone forces Katara to stab Aang with the sword, but just as the sword nearly touched his chest, it suddenly stops. Aang was about ready to feel dead, but nothing happens. He sees Katara struggle. Yakone tries hard to bloodbend Katara, but she's barely moving any closer to Aang.

"No...No! No!" Katara yells. Bit by bit, Katara starts moving the blade away from Aangs body. Hama joins in, then Katara instantly stops. She struggles more, then drops the sword. "You. Will not!" Katara starts to turn towards Hama and Yakone, bit by bit. "Force me! To kill! My! Boyfriend!"

Katara starts to bloodbend at Hama and Yakone. Just as she was able to do the slightest bloodbend on them, their bloodbending on Katara instantly drops. Katara forces them on their knees. Aang is completely surprised to see this, then he quickly earthbends a cone all over Hama's and Yakone's body.

Katara drops her bloodbending, then just looks upset. Aang moves to Hama, then uses his power to take away her bending. After that, he does the same to Yakone, then he returns the earth cone back into the ground, then Hama and Yakone collapses on the ground.

Aang turns around to see Katara is all ready outside. Aang approaches behind her. "You okay?" Aang asks.

"No." Katara asks. "I can't believe Yakone was Hama's grandson. And what's worse...I'm turning into a bloodbender."

Aang puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "You had no choose. You have to stop them somehow." Katara looks at Aang, then suddenly hugs him. Katara starts sobbing on Aangs chest. Aang wraps his arms around Katara, then slowly helps her stand on her knees. "There, there. It's okay, Katara. Everything's going to be all right."

Aang spends the rest of the night comforting Katara. Katara wishes nothing more then for this power of being a bloodbender to go away.


	4. Book Four Air: Chapter Four

**A/N: I honestly don't know if this should be called a Kataang. If anything, it'll probably be a Zutara cause...well, I think it's unfair the story of the last airbender ends and yet, we still don't know what happened to Zuko's mother. It's SOOOOOO unfair. So I figured that would be apart of book four. This is chapter four of book four, Katara founds out the truth of Zuko's mother, then feels bad for him. So she goes to search for his mother. Aang doesn't want her to go alone, so he tags along. That part could be a Kataang, Aang goes with her cause he loves her and...ah, I'm not good at explaining this. Just go with it:**

Chapter 4 - Mother

* * *

Aang and Katara returns to their house in Ba Sing Se on the next day. Katara's been upset about what happened last night, so Aang sleeps with her for the night. In the morning, Katara is still asleep, and Aang is holding her in his arms. Aang is all ready awake, he's waiting for Katara to wake up, knowing that Katara wants to still be beside him when she wakes up.

Katara starts to wake up. Aang looks down at her. "Hey, Katara." Aang whispers. Katara wakes up and wipes the sleep off of her eyes. "You feeling better?"

"A little." Katara says. "Thanks for staying with me for the night."

Aang gives Katara a comforting hug. "No problem."

The gang spends the morning at the Jasmine Dragon. They all sit in one table, discussing about the earth kingdom ball. Zuko just looks upset, depressed even. Katara notizes he's mostly paying attention to a bunch of children with their mothers. Just like that, Zuko gets off of his seat and leaves. Katara feels a little worried and awful, thinking what's going on.

Katara follows Zuko outside, she sees him sitting on the floor next to the door. "You okay?" Katara asks.

"Not really." Zuko says, looking up at Katara. "Is it noticeable?"

"Kind of." Katara says, sitting down next to Zuko. "What's the problem?"

Zuko says. "It's about my mother...I just wish she would come back."

"What you said in that underground prison...it's true isn't it?" Katara asks.

Zuko looks at Katara with concern. "You thought I was lying?"

"Not at first, but only after you attacked me and Aang." Zuko realizes that. Katara thought the whole thing was a set up, to let her guard down just so he can attack. "The fire nation really did kill your mother?"

Zuko looks a little shocked hearing that, thinking about what he said to her but what she thought he meant. "She's not really dead." Katara is surprised to hear that, thinking it was really a lying. "Well, actually, at first, I really did thought she was killed. But on the eclipse, when I confronted my father, he told me the truth of what happened that night when she disappeared."

"So...she's still alive...out there...somewhere." Katara mentions.

"Yeah." Zuko says. "I tried to make my father tell me where she is, but he wouldn't say anything...I just wish she would come back."

Zuko stands up then returns into the tea shop. Katara feels awful for Zuko, he misses his mother, and she thought the whole thing was a big lie and setup. Katara can all ready understand how Zuko feels, she wishes nothing more then to see her own mother as well.

Katara joins the rest of the gang in the Jasmine Dragon. Later at night, Katara couldn't sleep, she's alone in bed, thinking about Zuko and his mother. She's still alive out there, and Katara couldn't help but feel bad for Zuko.

Katara couldn't take it anymore, she gets out of bed then heads downstairs. Katara takes out some supples, maps, her water pouch, some food, a sleeping beg. Katara makes her way ouside, then heads to the stables. Katara lets Appa loose, but just as she was about to hop up on his saddle.

"Katara?" Katara turns around to see it's Aang. "What are you doing?"

"It's nothing, Aang. Go back to sleep." Katara says.

Aang doesn't leave. "Why are you running away?"

Katara sighs. "I'm not running away, Aang. I'm just going out for a while."

"Why?" Aang asks.

Katara realizes Aang isn't going to leave. "I'm going to find Zuko's mother." Aang is surprised to hear that. "I made a horrible mistake with Zuko. I'm gonna fix it."

"You don't really have to do this." Aang says. "Zuko all ready accepts you."

"I know but...I just...you wouldn't understand." Katara says. Katara hops on Appas head. "Don't try and stop me."

"I'm not going to stop you." Aang says, air jumping next to Katara on Appas head. "I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to come." Katara mentions.

"I know, but I want to." Aang says.

"Okay then." Appa walks out of the stables then takes off. "Zuko says his father knows something about his mothers whereabouts, let's pay Ozai a little visit."

In morning, back in the house, Sokka and Toph are awake. They noticed that the kitchen is empty, there's not even breakfast. Suki walks in with a note. Sokka notices the note. "A note? What does it say?"

"It's from Katara." Suki says. "Gone out for a mission with Aang. We'll be back in a few days. Katara. P.S. Don't let Sokka go over his head about what he thinks I mean, we're on an actual mission. Also, make sure he doesn't read this note."

Sokka starts to look upset and worried. "Oh, he'll fail his little 'mission' all right!" Sokka charges towards the door, but then Suki and Toph stops him.

"Sokka! Don't! They are on an actual mission!" Toph says.

"If it was a mission, why would they leave us out of it?" Sokka says.

"Says the man who left out us to go on a mission to break out his father from prison." Toph says, teasingly.

Sokka feels disturbed hearing that. "Oh...well, you know what I mean."

Suki and Toph takes Sokka to a chair and helps him relax. "Just calm down, Sokka." Suki says. "I'm sure they have their reasons to why they want to go alone."

At the prison tower, Ozai awaits in his prison. Just then, he hears the bar doors opens. "You've come to find your mother, haven't you?" Ozai asks. Nothing happens. "Well, forget it, I'm not telling you anything." Ozai turns around, just then, water splashes him back against the wall.

Aang earthbends Ozais hands shackled on the wall. "Well then you better tell us." Aang says.

Katara grabs the keys then opens the bar doors. She stands in front of Ozais face. Katara gets a grip on his prison robe, then makes him face her. "Where is Zuko's mother?"

Ozai just chuckles evilly. "Do you honestly think I'll ever talk to the avatar and his waterbender peasant?" Ozai mentions. "Forget it!"

Katara evilly glares at Ozai. "Looks like we're gonna do this the hard way." Katara mentions.

Katara and Aang chains up Ozai, then drags him to Appa. Katara hooks the chain to one of the holes of Appas saddle. Aang and Katara hops on Appas head, then Appa takes off, with Ozai dangling. Appa flies to a volcano. Aang and Katara looks down, noticing Ozai starting to look scared.

"All right, you better start talking before we boil you like a cabbage!" Katara yells.

Ozai screams. "You two are crazy! Are you insane?"

Aang looks at Katara. "Don't you think we're going a little too far?"

"It's Ozai, I don't think anything is too far." Katara says. "You better start talking, Ozai. It looks like Appa is starting to get tired dragging you over a volcano!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Ozai yells. Appa flies away from the volcano, then Aang and Katara pulls Ozai up, until he's in the saddle. "My wife, Usra, she is forced to go into hiding."

"Where is she?" Aang asks.

"I don't know where exactly." Ozai says. "Last I heard, she was heading to an earth kingdom town or city. It's not Ba Sing Se, that's for sure."

"I think we would have noticed." Katara says. Katara looks at Aang. "Let's think. Where would someone go live in the earth kingdom lands when she's in hiding?"

Aang and Katara thinks for a moment, then Aang gets an idea. "I got it!"

Aang and Katara returns Ozai to his prison. Appa flies to Omashu, but he flies to the woods in between the canyon cliffs near the city. Katara and Aang walks on the road, keeping their eyes open.

"You sure she might be here?" Katara asks.

"Maybe." Aang says. "When Kuzon was force into hiding, me and Bumi took him to a friend of Bumi's. He lives in a house in the woods, it's the perfect hiding spot." Aang and Katara leaves the road then takes a path that goes directly into the woods. Aang spots an old house that is barely abandoned. "We're here."

Katara takes a look at the house. "Man, that really is a perfect hiding spot. I wouldn't think to look here."

Katara and Aang walks up at the house, up to the front door. Aang gives a knock, at first, nothing happens, then the door slightly opens. "Who's there?" A ladies voice says.

Aang and Katara looks through the crack, only to see darkness. "Uh...is the Fire Lady, Usra, here?" Katara asks.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" The lady asks.

Aang and Katara doesn't say anything, thinking that it could be her. "We're friends with Zuko."

The door opens a little more, then Usra sticks her head out, noticing Aang and Katara. "You're friends...with my son?" Aang and Katara nods. "But...I thought the air and water nations are our enemies."

They shook their heads. "Not anymore." Aang mentions. "The war is now over."

"Anyways, we need to talk to you." Katara says.

"Oh." Usra widens the door open. "Won't you come in?"

Aang and Katara walks inside. They take a seat in the living room. Usra walks into the living room from the kitchen, with a tray that has three cups of tea. Aang and Katara each grab a cup then takes a sip.

"It's delicious." Katara mentions.

"Thanks." Usra says with a smile. "Iroh taught me a lot before he left to fight in the war." Usra sets the tray down. "So, who are you two?"

"Oh. I'm avatar Aang. This is my girlfriend, Katara." Aang says, him and Katara smiling.

Usra is shocked. "You're the avatar? I thought you were dead a hundred years ago." Aang shook his head. "Well...I guess I should have realized you're the avatar since you're an airbender."

Katara looks at Aang, with a small sad look. "And the last one to mention." Katara says. Katara looks back at Usra. "Anyways, you need to come back to the fire nation. Zuko misses you."

Usra looks a little disappointed, then looks down closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

Katara and Aang are disappointed to hear that. "But? Why?" Katara asks. "He misses you, so much."

"Yeah. And it's been years since you were at the palace. I'm sure it's time to get out of hiding." Aang says.

Usra looks at Aang and Katara. "But did Ozai or Zuko ever tell you why I was forced into hiding?" Aang and Katara were silent, then they shook their heads. Usra takes a deep breath. "It was seven years ago, when Iroh returned home from his sage at Ba Sing Se. My husband asked his father, fire lord Azulon, for the throne. Ozai thinks he should be fire lord now cause Iroh lost his son during the war. So Azulon had to punish Ozai by making him suffer the way Iroh did, by sacrificing Zuko."

Aang and Katara gasps hearing that. "What?" Katara asks. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah, I can't imagine why he would do that." Aang says. "But, what does that have to do with you?"

"I swore I would protect Zuko at any cost, no matter what happens to me or what must be done." Usra explains. "After hearing about Ozais punishment, I knew something had to be done. I came up a plan that would make Ozai fire lord and Zuko's life would be spared. I...I killed Azulon." Aang and Katara were in total shock to hear that. "After his death, the royal guards tried to hunt me, but Ozai did all he could, the fire nation wouldn't stop hunting me. So I was forced into hiding." Katara and Aang doesn't say anything, they just stared at Usra. "I'm sorry, but I can't go back."

"We understand why you can't." Aang says. "But you have to."

"Zuko misses you. When he first talked about you, he thought you were killed." Katara mentions. Usra was surprised to hear that. "He's devastated, Usra. You have to come back."

"Also, Zuko is fire lord now. Surely, he can do something to prevent the fire nation from dealing you." Aang adds.

Usra doesn't say anything. In the end, she sighs. "All right. I'll come back."

Aang and Katara smiles. They both take Usra out of the house. When they made it out of the woods, they get on Appa then Appa takes off. At sunset, they return to Ba Sing Se. Appa lands right in front of the Jasmine Dragon.

"Is this the tea shop Iroh owes?" Usra asks.

"Yeah. Zuko should be inside." Aang says.

Katara walks inside, she can see the shop is clear, except for Zuko, who's sweeping the floors, and Iroh who's behind the counter. Katara approaches to Zuko. "Hey, Zuko."

Zuko looks to see it's Katara. "Hey, Katara...You need something?"

Katara shook her head. "No, actually, I have something for you."

Zuko looks a little curious, even since he sees she's empty handed. Katara walks to the door, then just stands there, waving her hand. Katara walks back in, then Aang and Usra joins in. Zuko is in a total shock, he just stares at his mother then drops the broom.

Iroh takes a look then notices Usra. He's surprised, but he just smiles. "Ma-ma...mom?" Zuko says.

Usra nods. "Hi, Zuko."

Zuko just stands there, frozen in place. But then she runs to his mother and gives her a hug. Usra hugs Zuko back. "I never thought I'd see you again!" Zuko says, with tears escaping his eyes.

"I know, I know." Usra says. "I'm sorry, Zuko. But it's all over now." They disband the hug. "You're friends found me and suggested I came back."

Zuko looks at Aang and Katara. Katara smiles, then Zuko instantly hugs Katara. "Thank you so much, Katara." Katara was surprised, but then she smiles and hugs Zuko.

Aang is a little upset. "Hey! What about me? I helped!"

Zuko grabs Aang and pulls him into the hug. Iroh walks up and towards Usra. "Well, well. Nice to see you after all these years."

"It's good to see you too, Iroh." Usra mentions. "I see you've lost weight."

Iroh pats his belly. "Well, I have been working out a lot lately." Iroh says, with a laugh at the end.

Usra walks in and joins her son and his friends on the group hug.


	5. Book Four Air: Chapter Five

**A/N: As well aware, it's Katara's birthday. I figured it would be nice for one of the gangs of team avatar to have a birthday. I'd pick Aang, but I think he had enough. 112 years old. Ha. Ha. Ha. Figures. Anyways, this is chapter five of book four. It's Katara's birthday and Aang wants to do something special for his girl. You can imagine it, can't yea?**

Chapter 5 - Karata's Birthday

* * *

A week has passed since Usra and Zuko were reunited. Usra took a job at Irohs tea shop to help serve the tea. In the morning, Aang is up, bright and early. He is all ready working on a special breakfast. It's Katara's birthday and he wants to do something special for her, even since she's his girlfriend.

Katara wakes up, then starts heading downstairs, yawning. Katara walks into the kitchen, noticing Aang is all ready up, and working on breakfast. "Hey, Aang." Katara says. "What are you doing up all ready?"

Aang takes Katara to her seat on the table. "Just making a special breakfast for a special lady on her special day."

Aang says. Katara blushes and laughs a little. "Oh all right." Katara says, sitting down.

Aang returns to the counter, a minute later, he lays Katara's breakfast in front of her. A plate of eggs, sausage and toast, with a glass of orange juice. "Happy birthday, Katara."

Katara smiles. She takes a bite of her breakfast. "It's delicious." Katara says. "You're getting better at cooking."

Aang smiles. "Thanks, Katara." Aang sits next to Katara, watching her eat. "So, you doing anything special?"

Katara thinks for a moment. "I haven't thought of anything." Katara says. "Maybe I'll just take a look around the mall, see if I can get a dress for the ball." Katara leans in on Aangs ear. "Maybe I'll get a birthday discount."

Aang couldn't help but laugh at that, then Katara laughs as well. Just then, Sokka and Suki joins in. "Hey, Katara. Where's breakfast?" Sokka notices Katara's breakfast. "You made breakfast for only yourself?!"

"Sokka! Give her a break!" Aang snaps. "I made her that, it's her birthday."

Sokka reacts nervously, then gets into Katara's face. "You all right? We better get you to a hospital."

Sokka grabs Kataras arm, then starts running. Katara fights back then removes Sokkas grip on her arm. "Sokka! I'm fine! And Aang is getting better a cooking, it's delicious."

Sokka screams. "She's talking crazy!" Katara just rolls her eyes and shook her head. Sokka starts pacing back and forth. "We gotta get her to the hospital, hopefully it won't be too late, but maybe if we leave now, take Appa and fly to the other side of the city, then may might-" Sokka gets cut off by Katara shoving a piece of sausage in his mouth. At first, Sokka was shocked, then is even more shocked when he shallows it. Sokka gets a grip on Aang then gets in his face. "Can you make breakfast from now on?"

Suki just pulls Sokka away from Aang. "Oh, Sokka. Can't you for once think of anything besides food? Like what to do for Katara? It is her birthday."

Toph walks in, rubbing the sleep off of her eyes. "What's with all the noise? I heard screaming and Sokka yelling about Katara talking crazy. What's going on."

"She's not really talking crazy, that's just Sokka talking crazy." Aang says. "Anyways, it's Katara's birthday."

Toph widens her eyes hearing that. "Oh really?" Toph asks. "I never really had a birthday."

"What? Why not?" Suki asks.

"Knowing her parents, I can't imagine why." Sokka says. Katara and Aang laughs a little.

After eating her breakfast, Katara grabs her satchel then starts walking towards the door. "Well, I'm going out. I'll be back in a few hours. See yea."

Everyone says 'Bye' to Katara as she leaves. Aang sits down, thinking for a moment. "What should I do for katara?" Aang asks.

"What? Making her breakfast wasn't enough?" Toph teases.

"I meant for a present." Aang explains. "I wanted to give her something special."

Suki sits next to Aang. "Well, why don't you make her a gift? Anything's special if it's homemade."

Aang looks at Suki. "What do you have in mind?" Aang asks. Suki leans in and whispers her idea into Aangs ear.

Meanwhile, Katara goes for a walk on the roads of Ba Sing Se. Katara arrives at the Jasmine Dragon. Usra takes Katara to her seat somewhere near the wall. Katara looks over the menu. Zuko walks up to Katara.

"Hey, Katara. Happy birthday." Zuko says.

Katara smiles. "Hey, Zuko."

Zuko sits in front of Katara, facing her. "So, is the birthday girl doing anything special today?"

"I'm not really planning on much." Katara says. "But I am looking for something to do." Katara looks back at the menu. "I'll have the White Jade."

Zuko nods then leaves the table. Katara stays at her table, waiting for her tea. Katara thinks about that ball, what to do and how it will be. She knows she'll want to have Aang for her date to the ball.

Just then, Zuko returns with her cup of tea. "On the house."

Katara accepts the tea. "Thanks, Zuko." Katara takes a sip of the tea. "Mmm...it's very delicious."

"Glad you enjoy it." Zuko says with a smile.

Back at the house, Aang does a little drawing in the backyard of the house. Sokka walks up behind Aang. "Hey, we're about to head out of town to get some stuff for the party." Sokka looks over Aangs shoulder at the drawing. "...What are you drawing?"

Aang turns around to face Sokka. "Nothing, it's nothing."

Sokka takes a look at the drawing. "Oh sure, for your drawing, I think it looks nice, and yet, when I draw, everyone hates it!"

"No offense, Sokka, but you're not exactly an artist. I think you should stick to being the idea-guy." Aang says.

Sokka just makes a grumpy face, then walks back into the house. Aang decides to head out into the city. Meanwhile, Katara leaves the Jasmine Dragon. She goes for a walk then heads to the mall. Katara takes a look at all the dresses in the womens section. She carefully looks at each dress, thinking about what to wear for the ball.

Just then, some old lady shows up. "May I help you?" She asks.

Katara turns and smiles at the lady. "No thanks." Katara says. "It's my birthday."

"Well, happy birthday then." The lady says. "You have your eye on something?"

Katara turns her attention back to the dresses. "I don't know, I'm just looking."

"Ok." The lady says, walking off. Katara resumes looking over the dresses.

Meanwhile, Aang enters the mall, he figured he should try to find something to wear for the ball. As Aang was walking by, he sees Katara. Aang hides somewhere out of sight, watching Katara.

Katara turns to see her eye are fixed on a water tribe dress. The dress is a light blue tank top with sea blue long slave shirt over it, with a white line on the upper arm part of each slave, the shirt part has like a robe somewhat similar to her water tribe outfit. The waist has a pattern of ocean waves with a light blue sash tied around it. The waves are also patterned on the bottom of the robe part of the shirt.

Katara is amazed at the fabric of the dress. Aang can tell by the look of her face, she loves that dress. Katara takes a look at the price tag, then frowns at the price. It's pretty expensive. Katara walks off, disappointed. Aang notices how upset she looks. She really wants that dress but she can't afford it.

Aang takes a look at the dress. She imagines Katara wearing that dress, she would look so beautiful. Aang takes a look at the price tag, then he becomes completely shocked to see it. If he had hair, it would be standing straight. 1500 gold pieces. Where on earth is Aang gonna get that kind of money?

Aang leaves the mall, then returns to the house, having the need to get started on Kataras present. Katara takes a walk down at the park. She walks up to the fountain, looking at it. Oh how she loves the fountain. It's her favorite place to waterbend. But sadly, it's not easy with the publicity. People staring and watching her waterbend. Katara doesn't exactly have stage fright, but it makes her feel uncomfortable having strangers watching her waterbending the cities fountain.

Meanwhile, at the house, Sokka and Toph are setting up for the party. Toph usually handles the ground stuff since hanging stuff on the wall isn't anything she can manage with her blindness.

Suki returns with a water tribe cake. "Okay, Sokka. I got the cake." Suki says.

"Great, just put it on the table." Sokka mentions.

Suki places the cake on the table along with all the other foods. Just then, Zuko and Hakoda arrives at the door. "We're not late are we?" Zuko asks.

"We're still setting everything up." Sokka says. "You think you can help me with this banner?"

Zuko takes a look at the banner, which says 'Happy Birthday'. "Okay." Zuko helps Sokka out with hanging the banner.

Just then, Aang walks in, but he doesn't bother talking or offering help with his friends. He just walks up to Toph. "Hey, Toph. I need your help." Aang grabs Tophs arm and drags her to the backyard.

Toph and Aang enters the backyard. "What's up, twinkletoes?"

"I need your help to make Katara's present." Aang says.

Toph cracks her knuckles. "All right. What do you want me to do?"

Aang takes out his drawing. "I need your earthbending to help me make this."

Toph waves her hand right in front of her face. "Hello? Aren't you forgetting something?"

Aang feels stupid realizing that she's blind. "Oh right...how about I deserve it to you?"

Toph smiles. "That'll work."

Aang and Toph gets to work on Katara's present in the backyard. Hours later, Aang does his finishing touch by writing something in stone, using a hammer and a chisel. Toph just stands back, smiling with her arms crossed.

"I must admit, Aang. This is a nice piece of work." Toph says.

Aang finished his chiseling then turns to face Toph. "Thanks, I just hope she'll enjoy it." Aang and Toph returns into the house.

At the front step, Katara starts walking up to the house. Katara enters the house, then is surprised to see the party. Just then, everyone jumps out and yells "Surprise!"

Katara was smiling in total surprise. "Oh my gosh! A party?" Katara asks. Hakoda walks up to Katara. "Dad? You're here?"

"That's right." Hakoda says, hugging Katara. "Happy Birthday, Katara."

Katara hugs her father back. Katara takes a look at the party, noticed it's water tribe themed. "I don't believe it. It looks just like home." Katara says. "Thanks, everyone."

Everyone enjoys the party with Katara. Play some games, eat the food, have cake. Katara has a wonderful time with her friends and family and Aang. When the party was over, Aang approaches to Katara.

"Hey, Katara. I have something for you." Aang says.

"Really? What is it?" Katara asks.

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes." Katara closes her eyes. Aang grabs Kataras hands and escorts her to the backyard. Aang has Katara stand in front of her gift, then he leans into Kataras ear. "Happy birthday, Katara."

Katara opens her eyes and is amazed to see what's in front of her. It's a lovely fountain just like the one in the center of Ba Sing Se. Only this one, the fountain has three levels of water ponds. Bottom one is just a regular pond, the middle level is four little bird baths, pouring the water from it onto the pond level beneath it. The top part is a circular pond split in half, water pouring from each quarter onto the bird baths beneath it and at both ends to the bottom level. Katara looks up and she sees a statue of her, standing on a regular straight stance with her hands out and water pouring out of it, like she's waterbending. The water is being poured on to each halves of the first level pond.

Katara is shocked, completely. "Before you say anything, read the plack." Katara looks down and sees the plack. Katara kneels down and reads it:

" _Katara, of the southern water tribute. The worlds most talented, beautiful, powerful waterbender. A kind hearted, spirited brave young girl who helped the avatar save the world from the fire nation. The avatar can never have hoped to have anyone to help him and to be his girlfriend. Katara is the greatest person the avatar could ever have in his life."_

Katara feels tears in her eyes. Katara gets up on her feet and admires the statue of her again. "Aang..." Is all Katara says, then she pauses.

Aang doesn't know how she feels about it, he thought from seeing this, she would be shocked. "Suki told me about your favorite place to waterbend, that fountain. So I made you one. It's bigger, resembles you and mostly, it's private."

Katara doesn't hesitate as she leaps towards Aang and gives him a big hug. "I love it Aang!" Kataras voice is breaking from that. It's like she's overwhelm with joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Aang hugs Katara back.

Aang hugs Katara back. "I'm glad that you to. Happy birthday, Katara."

Katara closes her eyes and lets the tears escape from her eyes, tears of joy, thinking that this is the best birthday ever.


	6. Book Four Air: Chapter Six

**A/N: So you know, this is should be known as "Journey of the Spirits part I - The Dragon Spirit" but not enough room in the title. That just stinks. Anyways, you all know my special story: "Journey of the Spirits" Anyways, when I was playing World of Warcraft, one of my guildies, Salvv, my guilds paladin healer, thought that this story should have been an episode, so...I'd go with it. Figured it would be in book four since...well, Aang did it for Katara cause he loves her and she's his girlfriend. Anyways, the story is in two chapters, starting with chapter six where Aang goes on a long journey to bring Katara's mother back to life, even since Katara's been upset lately about her. Missing her mother.**

 **There is one other thing. it ain't gonna be a complete copy. I had to do a little...editing to make it fitting for book four: Air. If you compare this with the actual "Journey of the Spirits" you'll get the idea.**

Chapter 6 - Journey of the Spirits part I - Dragon Spirit

* * *

It's a lovely day in Ba Sing Se, but sadly, not for everyone. Katara is up all ready in the morning, but instead of making breakfast, she sits on a chair, looking down all sad and depressed. She's been upset lately, it's worrying Aang sometimes. Sokka and Toph wakes up next, but instead, they find Katara sitting on the chair. "Hey, Katara. Where's breakfast?" Sokka asks.

"If you want breakfast, go make it yourself!" Katara says angrily.

"All right, all right. Geez." Sokka says, walking off with Toph.

Aang walks in the room, heard the whole conversaion. Aang walks up to Katara. "Are you all right?"

Katara stays silent, then takes a deep breath. "No." Katara looks at Aang. "Is it obvious?"

Aang kneels down to Kataras level. "What's the problem?"

Katara looks down. "It's about my mom...I just miss her so much."

"I know you do." Aang says.

"Yeah but...every year on mothers day, my moms birthday, my parents wedding anniversary...I just miss her more then ever...The pain is just too much. It's unbearable...I just..." Katara breaks down crying. Aang wraps his arms around Katara and gently rocks her, trying to calm her down. In a few minutes, Katara relaxes. "I'm sorry...I just miss her."

"I understand." Aang says.

Katara sniffles. "Even on mothers day...I see children everywhere...spending time with their mothers." Katara looks at Aang. "This year on mother's day, I thought me and Zuko would be together on mothers day but...now I know I'll be alone, even since his mother was found."

"But, I'm here. Katara. I don't have a mother. You can be with me." Aang says.

"Yeah. But..." Katara doesn't say anything. She stays silent until she stands up. "I'm sorry, I need to be alone."

Aang just watches Katara walk away, he feels really bad for her. Whenever Katara is upset about her mother, he or Zuko are always the ones to fix it. But this time, it's like she can never be healed. Aang takes a walk down the street with Toph. They don't really talk. Aang's too upset for Katara and Toph just doesn't want to talk. They both walk to the Jasmine Dragon. They take a sit inside, that was when Zuko appears.

"Aang, Toph." Zuko says.

"Zuko." Toph and Aang says.

"Something wrong?" Zuko asks.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I wanna talk about it." Aang says.

"Not me. I just don't wanna talk to anyone." Toph says.

"Ok. Well, then tell me. What's wrong." Zuko says.

"Well...Katara's been upset lately. I want to do something special to cheer her up, only I can't think of anything."

Zuko thinks for a moment. "Her problems...Is it about her mother?" Aang nods. "I'm not surprised. Katara even once told me she would do anything to see her again."

Aang gasps and widens his eyes, an idea hits him. "That's it!" Aang yells. Zuko and Toph looks at Aang with confusion. "I'm gonna bring back Katara's mother."

Toph and Zuko gasps at Aangs idea. Aang feels excited at first then it dies down seeing Tophs and Zuko's reactions.

"Aang, are you forgetting? She was killed about seven or eight years ago. There's no possible way to bring her back from the dead." Zuko says.

"I agree. This idea is terrible." Toph mentions. "I've heard all of Sokka's horrible ideas, but this one is even more worse then ALL OF THEM combine!"

Aang sighs. "Look, I know the idea is silly and maybe impossible, but I just have to try." Toph and Zuko still looks at Aang saying the idea is still terrible. "Hey, I'm the avatar. If I have the power to take peoples bending away, there might be some sort of power to bring someone back to life."

Zuko grunts and Toph sighs. "Fine. If you wanna go with this plan, go ahead. But leave me out of it." Zuko says, walking away.

"Me too." Toph adds, walking away as well.

Aang soon realizes he's on his own. After how Zuko and Toph reacted, he assumes Suki is out as well, and the fact he would want to keep this a secret from Katara, and Sokka as well. At night, Aang meditates on the roof of the house he lives in with everyone else.

In the spirit world, Aang is talking to Roku.

"Avatar Roku. I need to know is there's a way to bring a person back to life." Aang says.

"Aang, no avatar in history has ever be able to do that." Roku says.

"Yeah, same thing for taking away peoples bending but...I know this might be impossible, but, isn't there the slightest chance?" Aang begs.

Roku shakes his head. "I'm afraid not."

Aang frowns then faces down. "I understand...it's just that...Katara's my girlfriend and...well, she's been upset lately about her mother, who was killed when she was a little girl...I just want to bring her back for Katara."

Roku doesn't say anything. Aang just stays there facing down. Roku thinks for a moment. "Listen." Aang looks up at Roku. "I'm not allowed to tell you this, but...there is one spirit who might help."

Aang widens his eyes. "What? Who?"

"Aang, before you make a hasty dicision. There's something critically important you need to know about this spirit." Aang looks at Roku with concern. "He is very, very dangerous. Even a hundred times more dangerous then any villain every avatar has ever faced, combine. But the worst part about it is he has a dangerous hatred over the avatar. So your chances of facing him and living are highly, critically slim."

Aang closes his eyes then nods. "That's a risk I'll take."

"Very well. He is known as 'The Dragon Spirit' He is the wisest, and most powerful of all spirits." Roku says.

"Where can I find him?" Aang asks.

"Summoning him won't be easy." Roku says. "After his actions against the very first avatar long ago, he was banished." Aang is a little surprised to hear that. "The only way to summon him is to enter the spirit world on Avatar Island, where the avatars power is just as strong as the avatar state."

"Where can I find Avatar Island?" Aang asks.

"It's at the very center of the world." Roku summons a map of the four nations, then points at the center of the map. "It's the center of the four nations, a sign of the avatars part of each of the four nations. But it's very sacred. Only the avatar will be able to enter, and other people that is okay with the avatar."

Aang nods. "Ok, Roku. I'll do my best."

Aang leaves the spirit world and returns to his body. On the next day, Aang packs up his supplies then jumps on Appa. Just then, Zuko calls for him. "Aang! Stop!"

Aang looks down to see him, Suki and Toph. "Listen, I know my idea is silly. But I found a way it can be possible. Don't try to stop me."

Toph earth jumps high and lands on Appas saddle. "We're not trying to stop you." Toph says. Aang becomes surprised to hear that, then Zuko and Suki climbs up on Appas saddle. "We're coming with you."

Aang is shocked to hear that. "What?"

"Even through you're the avatar, you shouldn't do things on your own." Suki says. "Even if it's silly and dangerous."

"Oh...well, okay." Aang gets on to Appas head. "Yip yip." Appa growls then takes flight. The gang have a long journey ahead of them.

At home, Katara and Sokka walks into the living room, only to find it empty. Katara finds the note and reads what it says:

"Meeting at the fire nation palace, be back soon. Aang. P.S. Toph and Suki are coming as well."

Sokka takes a look at the note and gets upset. "Oh great! Suki and Toph gets to go and I don't!"

Katara just hits Sokka on the head. "Quiet being immature." Katara says. Katara sits down on the chair, all sad. She gets a hold on her necklace. "Oh, mother...I wish I could see you again."

In the middle of the sea, Appa flies around. Everyone settles in on the saddle, while they make their way to Avatar Island.

"So, let me get this straight: There's a dangerous spirit who has a deep hatred over the avatar, and you're gonna speak to him?" Zuko asks.

Aang nods. "That's right."

"This is crazy." Suki says. "Why would you talk to this spirit? There is a very dangerous and life risking reason that he was banished by the other spirits. And yet, you still wanna talk to him." Zuko and Toph nods at agreement.

"I know what I'm going up against, but I'll do whatever it takes for Katara." Aang says. Aang goes back to Appas head, then spots something. "There it is!" Everyone else stands up. They see a large energy barrier. Not many of them are really impressed.

"It's just a barrier, I don't see anything." Zuko says.

"Well, Roku did say only the avatar could enter. I think there's something I have to do." Aang mentions.

Appa flies right in front of the barrier. Aang gently places his hand on it, then closes his eyes. Aang focus on his energy, then he enters an avatar terrance. Loud rumbling happens. The rest of the gang gets worried about it. The barrier opens a large hole in front of Appa. Aang exits his terrance then Appa flies right in. The gang sees a large island with a temple in the middle. the temple is built like each of the temples from the fire, water, earth and air nations. Where the land is divided into different elements of the nations. With snow and water, land, crater holes that blow air, and craters with fire.

Appa lands on the island. the gang jumps off. Toph is surprised when she lands. "Wow. This land feels pretty impressive."

"I'll say." Suki says. "I've never seen a land that's the four nations combine."

"Me neither." Aang says. Aang takes a look at the temple. "I'm gonna try to summon the spirit dragon." Aang opens his glider. "You three stay here, and don't mess anything up. This is a sacred land." Aang high jumps then flies towards the temple.

"Well, I'm glad we didn't bring snoozles along." Toph says.

Aang flies to the temple. Aang lands on the very top then closes his glider. Aang sits down and meditates, focuses his energy into the spirit world. "Oh great Spirit Dragon...I need your guidence. Please come to me."

Aang meditates on the temple. Nothing happens. For the past three hours, the spirit still hasn't shown. Down on the coast, the gang starts to worry. "Should we go check on him?" Suki asks.

"I don't think we need too." Toph says. "If he's in trouble, we would possibly know."

Aang meditates. Suddenly, his eyes and tattoos start to glow. In the spirit world, Aang can see he's in darkness. Aang looks around, expecting for someone. "Hello?" There's nothing, just then, a loud roar happens. Aang jumps then turns around. "Who's there?" A soft growl echoes through the darkness. Aang starts to look nervous. "Uh...dragon spirit? ...Hello?"

Aang takes a few steps back. Just then, a serpent dragon flies around Aang, until it's tail body circles around Aang. The dragon stops then faces Aang. "Why, hello, avatar." The dragon says, with an echoing voice.

Aang looks a little surprised. "Are...are you the...Dragon Spirit?"

The Dragon Spirit growls softly at Aang. "Why, yes I am...It's been thousands of years since the last avatar visited me...oh wait." The dragon spirit bolts his face in front of Aangs. "IT WAS THE FIRST!"

Aang becomes scared to the Dragon Spirits scary close in and his voice booming. "Listen...I don't want any trouble. I just come cause...I need your help."

"You should know that I would be the last spirit the avatar would ever come to help." The Dragon Spirit mentions.

"I know, you hate the avatar...but, why?" Aang asks.

The Dragon Spirit growls then moves his face away from Aang. "Oh, it's what the first avatar, Avatar Wan, did to me." The Dragon Spirit slowly glides around Aang.

"Uh...what did he do to you?" Aang asks.

The Dragon Spirit hisses and widens his eyes hearing that. "Oh? I'm surprised you don't know, considering he's your first past live. But...if you want to know." The Dragon Spirit puts his claws on Aangs shoulders then his snout in front of Aangs ear. "He's the one who imprisoned me."

Aang widens his eyes. The Dragon Spirit glares at Aang, growling softly. "Well, uh...I'm sorry he...did that."

"Well...all is forgiven." The Dragon Spirit says.

Aang looks a little nervous. "A-are you sure?"

"You saying you don't believe me?" The Dragon Spirit says, slow gliding around Aang.

"N-no. It's just that...how can you forgive me...so easily?" Aang asks

"I see." The Dragon Spirit says. "It's nothing to worry about. After all, why should I hold a grudge over what you've done in a past life? Even since what Wan did happened so many avatars ago?"

Aang looks at the Dragon Spirit with a little confusion. "How many?"

The Dragon Spirit growls softly then starts stroking his thin beard. "I honestly don't know, I lost count after Avatar Fong Lee, the avatar in the 40s." The Dragon Spirit slow glides around Aang. "Oh how rude of me. You said you wanted my help? How can I help you?"

"Uh...Avatar Roku said you might know how to...bring a person back from the dead." The Dragon Spirit growls then widens his eyes.

The Dragon Spirit rushes into Aangs face. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" Aang jumps and screams from the Dragon Spirits reaction. "Bringing a person back to life from the dead is beyond the laws of nature. Mostly cause, in order to do it. It comes with a cost."

"Wh-wh...what kind of cost?" Aang asks nervously.

The Dragon Spirit plants one of his claws on Aangs chest. "Your life."

Aang gasps in horror, with his eyes widen open. "My...my...life?"

"Yes...your life." The Dragon Spirit says. "In order to bring a person to life, you must transfer YOUR life to theirs."

The Dragon Spirit softly growls. "Uh...is there another way? ...Without costing my life?"

"Perhaps...If a person, who's all ready dead, will take your place, your life will be spared." The Dragon Spirit mentions, but then laughs evilly. "But I wouldn't count on anyone to take your place."

"What do you mean?" Aang asks.

"I am the Dragon Spirit. Ever since Avatar Wan imprisoned me, I've been watching each of the avatars ever born. I have seen your life." The Dragon Spirit closes in on Aangs face. "You abandoned your people. Ran away, leaving them to reduce to ashes. None of them would even brother to sacrifice their spirits just to save yours...Not even Monk Gyatso." The Dragon Spirit laughs evilly.

Aang thinks about it, he could be right. Why would the other airbenders take his place after the way he abandoned them? Aang takes a deep breath. "All right, I'll do it...I'll do anything for Katara." The Dragon Spirit looks at Aang curiously, growling in a curious tone. "What do I have to do to bring a life back?"

"Oh...I see...young love." The Dragon Spirit says. "Well...to bring a life back. You must find that persons spirit, and their body."

"But...she was killed nearly a decade. She's probably decomposed." Aang says.

The Dragon Spirit glares into Aangs face. "It doesn't matter what reminds of the body. Just a finger would do." Aang pauses for a moment, then nods. "Now then. Bring her body and spirit back to Avatar Island. There, you will use your energybending powers to transfer your life to hers."

Aang looks confused. "Energy...bending?"

"That's the avatars most powerful bending. You even used it to take away Firelord Oazi's firebending." The Dragon Spirit says. "Now go. Find her, then bring her back."

The Dragon Spirit inhales deeply, then unleashes a powerful fire breath on Aang, engulfing him in flames.

Aang returns to the physical world. Only he woke up with a shock, like he woke up from a nightmare. Aang takes his glider, opens it, then starts flying towards the shore. Meanwhile, the gang still waits. Suki takes a look at the temple and sees Aang flying towards him.

"Here he comes." Suki says. Aang lands in front of them then closes his glider. "What happened?"

"The Dragon Spirit told me there's only one way to bring Katara's mother back to life. But...it's not going to be pretty." Everyone looks at Aang with concern. "It'll cost me my life. I have to use my Energybending to transfer my life to hers."

Everyone is surprised to hear that. "Okay, this is going too far." Toph says.

"I agree." Zuko says. "I'd say we turn back."

"No. I'm doing this." Aang says. "Katara is upset. She lost her mother and she wants her back. I'll do whatever it takes to help her." Everyone stands in silent. "If you guys don't wanna help, then fine. I'm bringing Katara's mom back to life, alone if I have too."

Everyone just looks at Aang in silence. "There's no stopping you is there?" Toph asks. Aang just stands there in silence. Toph gives Aang a punch on the shoulder. "I LIKE IT! You've got a lot of guts, twinkletoes. I'm in."

Toph walks towards Aang and stands next to him. "I'm in as well." Zuko says. "I once knew how Katara felt about her mother. Plus, she also demanded I'd bring her back before we hunted the Southern Raiders." Zuko stands next to Aang.

"Well, if you guys are in, then I guess I am too." Suki says, joining the group. Everyone does a group hug together, then disbands. Everyone mounts up on Appa then Appa takes off.

In an earth kingdom prison. The Di Lee patrols around the hallways. One of them goes to a prison hold, then opens the door. He walks inside to find Azula in a restricted jacket.

"What have you found out?" Azula asks.

"The avatar and his friends are up to something on Avatar Island." The Di Lee agent says. "Are you ready to depart?"

Azula laughs crazily. "Yes. It's time I get my revenge on the peasants and my traitor brother that imprisoned me here."

The Di Lee opens a hole on the ground. Azula jumps in then the hole closes.


	7. Book Four Air: Chapter Seven

**A/N: You all know my special story: "Journey of the Spirits" Anyways, when I was playing World of Warcraft, one of my guildies, Salvv, paladin healer, thought that this story should have been an episode, so...I'd go with it. Figured it would be in book four since...well, Aang did it for Katara cause he loves her and she's his girlfriend. Anyways, the story is in two chapters, starting with chapter seven where the gang attempts to bring Kya back to life. They found her body and her spirit, so Aang uses his "Energybending" to transfer his life towards her.**

 **There is one other thing. it ain't gonna be a complete copy. I had to do a little...editing. If you compare this with the actual "Journey of the Spirits" you'll get the idea.**

Chapter 7 - Journey of the Spirits part II - The Resurrection

* * *

On the next day, Appa flies to the south pole. "All right. What do we have to do?" Suki asks

"We need to find the mothers corpse and spirit then bring them back here." Aang says. "I'll handle her spirit. You guys try to find her corpse." Aang hops off of Appa. Aang sits down then gets ready to meditate. "Good luck dealing with the Southern Raiders."

"Good luck to you too on finding her spirit." Toph says.

Appa growls then takes off. Aang starts to meditate, focusing his energy on crossing into the spirit world. Aang focuses until his eyes and tattoos starts glowing. Aang enters into the spirit world. Aang takes a look around, trying to figure out where to find Kya.

Meanwhile, Appa flies across the seas. Zuko takes a close look across the seas with a telescope, until he spots land. "There it is." Suki and Toph stands up to take a look. "There's Yon Rha's land."

"Let's do this." Toph says, cracking her knuckles.

On the land, Yon Rha is working on his garden. He's been on the edge since Katara and Zuko attacked him. Any minute, he's expecting to get attacked again. But he's right. Quickly, the earth shackles his feet beneath it. Suki jumps in and charges at Yon Rha. Yon Rha shoots firebolts at Suki. Suki dodges then hits him with a couple of jabs. Suki forces Yon Rha onto his knees.

Yon Rha starts to get nervous. "Whoever you, take my money...Just don't hurt me."

Zuko walks up. "Hello, Yon Rha."

Yon Rha is surprised to see Zuko. "Fa-fa...Fire Lord Zuko? ...You don't have that water tribute girl with you do yea?"

"No I don't, but I need something and you have it." Zuko grabs Yon Rha by the chest and holds him in front of Zukos face. "What have you done to the mothers corpse? The woman who told you she was the waterbender?"

"We never touched it...Actually, we killed her by letting her rot in a prison cell. It's been untouched for the last seven years. All though, sometimes I wish it would cause it was stinking up the ship." Zuko lets go of Yon Rha.

"What you say better be true." Zukos hands starts burning up. "Or else." Yon Rha starts whimpering in nervousness. Zukos fire dies down then he turns to Toph and Suki. "We'll need to find the lead ship of the Southern Raiders. Last I heard from them, they're patrolling whale tale island for any of Ozai's royal guard."

The gang hops up on Appas back. Meanwhile, Aang still walks around the spirit world, looking for Kya. Of course, Aang's problem is that he doesn't know what she looks like. Just then, a glimmering light appears. Aang looks up then sees Yue coming down towards him.

"Yue?" Aang asks.

"Hello, Aang." Yue says. Yue lands in front of Aang. "I understand you're looking for someone."

Aang nods. "It's Katara's mother. Have you seen her?"

Yue nods. "I'll go get her. Wait here." Yue floats back into the light and vanishes.

Meanwhile, Appa flies around Whale Tale Island. The Southern Raiders lead ship sails around near one of them the islands. Appa flies towards that ship. The soldiers of the Southern Raiders were surprised to see Appa, but then lowers their weapons to see Zuko.

The leader of the Southern Raiders bows down. "Fire lord Zuko. It's an honor to have you here."

Zuko hops off of Appas saddle. "I'm sure it is. Now. We're in a hurry. We need something."

"What is it, fire lord?" The leader asks.

"The last waterbender of the southern water tribute. I need you to take me to her prison hold." Zuko asks.

The leader nods then heads into the ship. The gang walks into the hallways. The leader lets them to a prisoner door. But as soon as he opens it, everyone gives a disgusted reactions and plugs their noses.

"Oh man. Yon Rha wasn't kidding about the prison stinking up." Toph says.

"I'll say. It's like a whole raid of waterbenders rot in here." Suki says.

Zuko slowly walks inside the prison, then a minute later, he zooms out with a skeleton corpse wearing a water tribe snow coat. "I think this is it. Even since it's the only corpse in here." Zuko says.

"Let's get back to Aang quickly before I lose conscious." Toph says.

An hour later, Aang still waits in the spirit world. Just then, Yue arrives with a spirit of a water tribe woman. "This is the lady you seek." Yue says.

"Thanks, Yue...Is there a way to take her to the physical world?" Aang asks.

"I can be able to do that, but you will be the only one who can see and hear her." Yue says.

"That'll do." Aang says. Aang focuses on returning to his body. In the physical world, Aang returns to his body. Aang looks around then sees Kya's spirit. "Hey, I'm Aang. I'm the avatar."

Kya's spirit nods. "Yes, I've heard of you. I've also seen you before since I've been watching over Sokka and Katara." Kya's spirit says. "My name is Kya."

Aang bows. "Nice to meet you, Kya."

At night fall, Appa arrives and the gang sees Aang. Kya's spirit merges into Aangs body, of course that felt weird for Aang. Just as Appa lands, Aang hops on and then Appa takes off. Making the gangs way back to Avatar Island.

On the shores of Ba Sing Se, the Di Lee ships take off. Azula stands on the lead ship, working on her firebending. One of the Di Lees walks up to the deck of the ship. "Princess, our scouts have spotted the avatar at the south pole. He and his team are on their way to Avatar Island."

"Excellent." Azula says. "Once I'm done with the avatar, I will burn down his island to the ground. That'll preeminently put an end to the avatar cycle." Azula laughs evilly and crazily.

The dawn starts slipping in. Appa flies to the barrier. Aang focuses on his energy and the entire barrier disappears. "Why did you do that?" Zuko asks.

"Cause you guys won't be able to escape once I bring Kya to life." Aang says. Appa arrives at the shore and lands. Aang and the gang hops off. "I'm going into the temple to begin the life transfer...Can I trust you guys to bring Kya to Katara safe and sound?"

Everyone nods. "I still say this whole thing is crazy, Aang." Suki says.

"I know but...I don't have any other choice." Aang attached the large pack with Kya's corpse in it to his front. Aang opens his glider. "Wish me luck...And...tell Katara that I love her and that..." a tear slides down on Aangs cheek. "I'm sorry."

Everyone feels a little sad for Aang. Aang opens his glider and starts flying towards the temple. The gang just stays by the shore. Out at the sea, the ships makes their way to Avatar Island. Azula looks through the seas with a telescope. Azula finally spots Avatar Island.

Azula closes the telescope. "Avatar Island due west. Load the cannons!" The Di Lee salutes then makes ready.

On the island, Aang enters the temple. He walks down the stairs, but then Kya's spirit appears next to him. "You don't really have to do this." Kya's Spirit says.

"I have too." Aang sys. "You saw how upset Katara is."

"I know how much she misses me. I miss her too. But you don't really have to do this. I can still see Katara." Kya's Spirit says.

"Yeah, but...she still wants you, Kya." Aang says. "On mother's day, your birthday, the wedding anniversary of you and chief Hakoda, she's depressed, like she's in the darkness drowning in hopeless and sorrow. I must do this."

Aang reaches to an alter in the very center of the temple. Aang takes Kya's corpse out from the pack and lays it on the center. Aang stands back and then focuses on his energy. On the centers of the alter, water, air, fire and earth from the bowls comes out. Aang bends them around Kya's corpse, circling them. Aang takes in a deep breath. He moves close to Kya's corpse, puts one hand on the chest and another hand, by his thumb, on the skull forehead.

Aang focuses his energy, then blue light beams shoots out of his eyes and mouth. Seconds later, an outline, in the shape of Kya's body, forms all over the corpse, in a white light. Aangs body becomes coated in the blue energy. The inside of the temple rumbles.

Out in the shore, the rumbling happens. Everyone becomes aware of it, mostly Toph. "Whoa! It's going crazy!" Toph yells. Just then, the blue energy light blasts through the temple and beams into the sky.

"Whoa." Zuko and Suki says.

"Should we go in?" Toph asks.

"No. He'll be fine." Zuko asks. "Let's just stay here in case trouble comes."

Suki looks over the shore and widens her eyes, pointing over there. "Which is here right now! Look out!"

Everyone docks as a cannonball flies over them and explodes on the island. The gang stands up then sees earth kingdom ships. Zuko realizes the insignia on the ships. "The earth kingdom? Why are they attacking the island?" Suki asks.

"Cause that's not the earth kingdom. It's the Di Lee." Toph widens her eyes hearing that. "And I think I know who's behind this."

Inside the temple, Aang is still focusing on his energy bending. Very slowly, the empty shall of Kya's energy starts filling up with blue lighting, while Aangs is starting to drain.

At the shores, the main ship lands. Azula stands on the very head of the ship, glaring at the gang. Zuko glares at Azula as well. "How did you escape from the correctional physicality?" Zuko asks.

"Do you really think it could hold me?" Azula asks. "Now I'm here to end you for betraying the fire nation, and to end the avatar's life!"

"Well, don't bother trying that one." Zuko yells. "Aang is working on bringing a person back to life. Once he's done, he's as good as dead."

"It ain't pretty for us." Toph says.

Azula smiles evilly. "Really? Well in that case, once he's done, I'll mount him on my wall. But first, Di Lee!" The ship opens up on the front, revealing an army of Di Lee. Zuko, Toph and Suki arms themselves to attack. "Attack!"

The Di Lee jumps out of the ship and starts earthbending. Toph raises an earth wall and blocks the shooting earth piercings. "We gotta fight!" Toph yells.

"We can't, this is a sacred land." Suki says.

Zuko takes out his dual swords. "I don't think we have a choice. We need to hold them off until Aang is finish. Then we'll jump on Appa and get out." Zuko jumps over the wall and starts deflecting the piercings.

In the temple, Aangs energy is still draining into Kya's. His is half empty while Kya's is half full. The Dragon Spirits voice echoes through the temple, chuckling evilly. "Yes, young avatar...fall right into my trap...come to me. Heh, heh, heh."

Outside of the temple, the gang is slowly back up as they fight. Toph and Suki handles the Di Lee. Zuko is alone fighting them off. Azula jumps in and joins the battle against Zuko. "Stop!" Azula yells. The Di Lee around Zuko stops attack, and so does Zuko. Azula readies herself to attack. "He's mine."

The Di Lee quickly rushes towards the crowd around Toph and Suki. Zuko glares at Azula and gets ready to attack. "By the way." Azula looks curious at Zuko. "Mother said she no longer loves you."

Azula felt heart broken hearing that. Tears escape from her eyes then she attacks Zuko. Azula shoots firebolts at Zuko, and Zuko dodges them while shooting fire waves through his blades. Toph starts shooting the Di Lee off of the ground and into the water. Suki strikes at the Di Lee.

"There's too many of them!" Toph yells.

"We have too keep fighting, Aang is counting on us!" Suki yells.

In the temple, Aang is still transferring the last of his energy to Kya. At the end, a giant pulse of energy shoots out of the beam of light. Outside the temple, the pulse breaks through. Everyone stops fighting to see the energy shooting out of it. After that, the beam of light ends.

"He did it." Zuko whispers.

In the temple, the energy light fades away, and Kya's corpse transforms into her regular body that she was seven years ago. The energy in Aangs body fades away then Aang collapses on the ground. Kya lays there on the ground, dead like a grave.

In a whole minute, Kya starts to get up. At first, she struggles, then her energy starts to restore. Kya sits up then sees Aang. Kya crawls towards Aang then holds him in her arms. She places an ear on his chest, his pulse is very faint, but it's failing. He isn't even breathing.

It's too late. Aang has all ready transferred his life to hers. Avatar Aang is no more.

After then, a deep rumbling happens. That surprises Kya. She gets on her feet, with Aang still in her arms, then finds her way outside.

In the spirit world, Aang's spirit floats in the middle of darkness, his spirit body shackled in darkness. The Dragon Spirit flies in front of Aang and laughs evilly. "You're a foolish boy, young avatar." The Dragon Spirit says. "You should have known that having you killed yourself was part of my revenge, for what Avatar Wan has DONE TO ME!" The Dragon Spirit shoots beams through his eyes and they stick on Aang. Aangs spirit body gets dragged towards the Dragon Spirit. "Finally. After all these years, the avatar is MINE!"

Aangs spirit body get's close to the Dragon Spirit. Just has his spirit body enters the Dragon Spirits mouth, a glimmering light happens. The light disbands and shoves Aang away from the dragon spirit. The Dragon Spirit roars angrily. The darkness chains breaks from Aangs body. Aang starts to wake up then sees the light. At first, it was nothing, but then it forms a monk.

Aang widens his eyes to see who it is: Monk Gyatso. "Gyatso?" Aang asks with a surprise. "Wha...what are you doing?"

"You must go, Aang." Gyatso says. "Go help your friends...go to her." Aang doesn't say anything. "By the way...I'm proud that you ran away...Now go."

Gyatsos spirit fades away and then forces into the Dragon Spirits mouth. "Gyatso! No!"

Aang's spirit forcefully gets blown away. "This isn't the end!" The Dragon Dpirit yells. "I'LL GET YOU AVATAR! I'LL GET YOU!"

Aangs spirit departs from the spirit world. Aang still couldn't believe Gyatso took his place.

On Avatar Island, Zuko, Toph and Suki are near the front steps of the stairs to the temple. Zuko starts to become exhausted then gets on his knees. "There's too many of them...we can't hold them back."

Toph raises an earth wall and blocks Azulas fire. "Maybe we no longer have to. Someone's coming." Toph says.

Suki and Zuko looks up to the temple. They see Kya running out with Aang in her arms. Kya runs towards Zuko and Suki. The Di Lee starts breaking through the earth wall, but Toph is still holding them back. Zuko and Suki looks at Kya shockingly.

"Are you...Katara's mother?" Zuko asks. Kya nods. "Wow...I can't believe it worked."

"Me neither." Suki says.

Toph raises an earth boulder then launches it over to the Di Lee. "If you guys don't mind, there's an army of Di Lee attacking us!"

Zuko joins the fight and starts shooting firebolts at the Di Lee. Suki gets a look at Aang. "Is he...really...?"

Kya nods. "I'm afraid so...I can't imagine what Katara would think."

The Di Lee breaks through the earth wall, then Azula walks up. "I'd really appreciate if I could get the chance to mount the avatar on my wall if you don't mind!" Azula starts channeling lightning then fires it at the gang.

Everyone gets knocked back and crashes against the walls. Aang gets knocked to the temple walls, then rocks collapses onto him. Kya sees Aang is gone, then notices Azula walking towards him. "Leave him be!"

The Di Lee stops Kya from going after Azula, then traps her and the others in an earth cone. Azula stands in front of the pile rocks then laughs. "At long last, you are mine!"

The rocks starts shaking. Azula looks a little confused at that. Just as Azula gets a close look, the rocks blasts away from the pile. Azula gets knocked back and collapses on the ground. Azula gets a look, she sees Aang is struggling to get up. The gang and Azula are surprised to see this. Aang pauses, then shows his face. Just as soon as he does, he entered the avatar state.

"He's alive?" Suki asks.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Zuko says.

"Me too." Kya and Toph says.

Aang gets on his feet. "This is a sacred land." Aang yells, in a echoing distorted voice. "LEAVE!" Aangs blows a powerful air blow while saying 'leave'

The air blow knocks Azula into the skies. Everyone, even the Di Lee, watches Azula fly away, in a total surprise. Azula screams in fear as she starts falling. Azula kept falling until she's sliding on the ocean, then crash lands on an island.

Azula struggles to get up. Just as she's on her feet, she sees Aang flying towards her. Azula shoots some of her blue fire at Aang. Aang starts bending the water, then he redirects the blue fire. Aang bends the water and Azula's fire around until he bends them together, then starts firing molten lava. Azula starts running away as the lava spreads through the shore.

Aang flies towards Azula then slams on the ground. Earth spikes raises out of the ground until they reach Azula. Azula gets knocked into the air. Aang bends the water from the sea then the earth. Aang spins around Azula with the water and earth. Azulas body becomes coated with the earth then freezes in place by the water.

The gang and the Di Lee shows up on the island, only to find Azulas body trapped in a frozen block and an earth block. Azula growls as Aang stands in front of Azula. Aang leaves the avatar state then collapses.

The Di Lee grabs Azula then drags her off. They enter the ship then takes off. Zuko just watches that ship leave. "She'll be back...I know it." Appa lands on the ground. Kya walks up to Aang then picks him up. Kya hops up on Appa then Appa flies away.

Everyone except for Toph watches Aang, waiting to see if he would wake up. They were pretty surprised to see him still alive, even after transferring his live to Kya's. Aang moans then starts to wake up. "Hey guys." Aang whispers.

Aang takes a moment to actually wake up. "How are you still alive? We thought you would be dead." Toph asks.

Aang frowns then looks down. "The Dragon Spirit said that my life would be spared if someone who's all ready dead would take my place. My teacher and father, Monk Gyatso, took my place." Kya is a little surprised to hear that.

Hours later, at the sunset, Appa is still flying in the earth kingdom lands. Appa flies until they reach the earth city of Ba Sing Se. In the house, Sokka starts to work on sweeping the floor, until Aang opens the door and sticks his head inside. Aang only sees Sokka.

"Where's Katara?" Aang asks.

"She's outside." Sokka asks.

"Okay..." Aang walks in with Kya. Sokka is completely shocked to see her. He was just about to scream in exciting until Aang quickly covers his mouth. "Please don't say anything, I want it to be a surprise for Katara. You must promise not to tell her, only let me. Nod if you understand." Sokka nods at Aang. "If you're also wondering how she's alive, I'll explain later."

Aang and Kya goes to the backyard. Of course, Kya is surprised to see the large fountain with a statue of Katara on it. Aang sees Katara sitting on a bench behind the fountain. "Wait here." Aang whispers. Aang walks up to the bench and sits next to Katara. "Hey, Katara." Katara looks at Aang with a sorrow look. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey Aang." Katara says, in a hollow sorrow tone. "I'm...doing better."

"Great. Anyways, I have a surprise for you." Aang says.

"Thanks Aang, but...I'm not in a mood for surprises." Katara looks back down on her lap. Aang walks back to the porch and whispers to Kya. Kya nods then walks up to Katara. Kya puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. Katara doesn't bother to turn around to see her. "I'm not in a mood Aang. I just want to be alone."

"But...you called me here." Kya says.

Katara is in a total shock hearing her voice. Katara instantly turns around to see her mother. Katara stands, looking surprised and shocked to see her mother. "Mom...? Is...is it really you?" Kya nods. Katara just stares at her mother. Katara looks directly into Kyas eyes, then gasps. "It...really is...no, I'm dreaming...This must be a dream."

"It's not a dream, Katara." Kya puts her hands on Kataras shoulders. "I'm really here. In the flesh."

Tears starts escaping from Kataras eyes. Katara leaps into Kyas arms and hugs her tightly, sobbing. "I can't believe it's really you." Katara says. "I missed you so much!"

Kya hugs Katara. "I know, I missed you too, sweetie."

Aang feels heart touched seeing this moment. He's never seen Katara so happy. They disband the hug. "But, how is it you're alive? I thought you were dead." Katara asks.

Kya looks at Aang. "You're friend brought me back to life. It wasn't easy, but he manage to do it."

Katara looks at Aang with a surprised look. "Yeah. That's my surprise..."

Katara rushes to Aang, gives him a tight hug and plants a kiss on his lips. At first, Aang was in a shock, then he accepts it. They kiss for a while then disband. "Thanks a ton, Aang." Katara whispers. "I don't think I'll ever get to repay you."

"It's all right, Katara." Aang says.

Kya joins in on the hug Katara turns from Aang and then hugs her mother.


	8. Book Four Air: Chapter Eight

**A/N: After bringing Kya back to live, Katara is very happy, like she's never been happy before. It's been a week and Katara and Sokka, mostly Katara, were doing some catching up with their mother. Meanwhile, Aang is getting disturbing news about the Spirit Dragon, so he tries to reach Avatar Wan, the very first avatar. This is chapter eight of book four where avatar Wan warns Aang about the Dragon Spirits return and tells him the one thing to do to defeat him.**

Chapter 8 - Avatar Wan

* * *

A week has pasted since The gangs journey to Avatar Island. Katara and Sokka, mostly Katara, have been catching up well on their mother. On the third day, Hakoda heard about his wife and was shocked to see she was alive as well. Right now, Kya and Katara are standing in front of the Katara of the Southern Water Tribe fountain. Kya is amazed at it.

"Aang made this for me on my birthday." Katara says.

"It's almost like his kindness has no limit." Kya says.

"I know." Katara says with a little laugh. Katara looks at her mother, then gives her a little hug. "I'm so happy you came back."

"I know sweetheart." Kya says, hugging katara back. "By the way, what your father said back at the Zuko's coronation, I really am proud what you did to help to stop the war. I am also proud to have you for a daughter."

Katara lets tears escape from her eyes, feeling pleased to hear that. Katara and her mother returns into the house. Aang enters the living room, looking all tired. Katara can tell that he just woke up.

"Hey, Aang. Are you all right?" Katara asks.

Aang isn't really all right. Ever since facing the Dragon Spirit, he's been having a lot of nightmares about him. Aang shook his head. "No, I hardly got much sleep last night." Aang says.

"It's about the Dragon Spirit isn't it?" Katara asks.

Aang nods. "Yeah, it's what he said after Gyatso took my place. That what happened back there isn't the end, and that he'll come back to get me."

Katara puts her hands on Aangs shoulders. "Aang. I'm sure the Dragon Spirit is still banished, he's probably trying to scare you."

"I don't know, Katara. He seems to know everything. What if he does?" Katara sighs, doesn't know what to say.

"Well, don't worry about it. It's been a week since you last encountered him, and nothing happened." Katara gives Aang a warmful smile.

It takes a while, but then Aang smiles back. Katara finishes her comfort by hugging Aang. They disband then Aang heads outside. "So, I hear a ball is is happening next month." Kya says.

Katara nods. "Yeah, me and Aang are going. You and dad wanna come?"

Kya smiles. "I think that would be great."

Meanwhile, Aang walks up to the water fountain. Aang takes a look at the Katara statue then smiles. He walks up to the fountain, then looks at the water. He sees his own reflection, then as the water waves removes his reflection, Roku's reflection appears as the water steadies.

Aang was surprised to see Roku. "Roku?"

"We need to talk." Roku echoes. Roku's reflection quickly fades away, then Aangs reflection returns into the water.

Aang is surprised, what is it Roku wants to talk about? Aang takes his glider, then flies up to the roof of the house. Aang sits down to meditate, focusing on his energy into the spirit world. Instantly, his eyes and tattoos glow.

In the spirit world, Aang is in the middle of no where. Then he appears in a fire land area. Flames appears right in front of them, then the flames disappear, leaving Roku from it's awake.

"Roku...What is it you want to talk about?" Aang asks.

"It's about the Dragon Spirit." Roku says. Aang widens his eyes hearing that. "He is running loose in the spirit world, trying to make his way to the physical world."

"But, the Dragon Spirit is banished." Aang says.

"He was...until you summoned him." Roku mentioned.

Aang sighs. "Ok. What do I have to do to stop him?"

"I don't know, Aang." Roku answers. "You're best chance of figuring out how to stop the Dragon Spirit is try to make contact with avatar Wan. But he was the very first avatar. You're chances of reaching him are very slim."

"He's a past live, how can it that hard?" Aang asks.

"Passing each past live to reach a certain avatar takes a lot of energy and power. Reaching Avatar Wan will take a lot of energy, ten times more then being in the avatar state on Avatar Island." Aang is surprised to hear that. "I wish you the best of luck, Aang. Stop the Dragon Spirit before be returns to the physical world, and destroys the avatar."

Roku vanishes, then Aang returns into the physical world. Aang sits on the roof, thinking. How hard can it be to reach avatar Wan? Aang meditates, focusing on his energy, attempting to contact avatar Wan. In Aangs mind, he sees a line of avatars, and just as quick, they all zoom pass him. Aang looks avatar after avatar. Suddenly, Aang starts to feel incredible pain. During the line rush, Aang painfully reacts like he got hit by a mallet.

In the physical world, Aang reacts the same way then falls over the roof. Aang slips into unconsciousness then crashes onto the ground. A minute later, Katara opens the door, to check out the source of the noise. Katara notices Aang knocked out.

"Aang!" Katara rushes to Aangs side. She holds him in her arms, noticing he's out cold. Aang starts to wake up, moaning. "Are you all right?"

"Katara?" Aang murmurs. Katara nods, gently stroking the back of his head. "Oh...I don't know what happened." Aang begins sitting up. "I was trying to contact...avatar Wan, but the next thing I know...my head started to hurt real bad and...I guess I blacked out."

Katara places a hand on Aangs cheek. "Why were you trying to contact Wan?"

"Roku...warned me about the Dragon Spirit." Katara is surprised to hear that. "He's loose in the spirit world...I have to stop him before he reaches the physical world...Roku told me to contact Wan cause...he's the very first avatar, the one who faced and defeated the Dragon Spirit." Katara doesn't say anything, just looks at Aang with concern. "I was close...to reaching him...if only I...I could try something to...prevent the pain."

"I think you're just tired." Katara says. "You have been having nightmares lately. You should get some sleep."

Aang shook his head. "I don't need to sleep...I just..."

Katara hushes at Aang and puts a finger on his lips. Katara gives Aang a sad look. "Please...for me?"

Aang just looks at Katara. He never has the will to ignore her sorrow looks. "Okay." Aang says in defeat.

Katara carries Aang back into the house, knowing he's probably too weak to walk. Katara carries Aang to his room, lays him in bed then tucks him in. Katara sits beside Aang, looking at him, gently stroking his face. Aang suddenly feels very tired.

"You were right, Katara...I do need some sleep." Aang says with a smile. Katara smiles back. "Can you stay?"

Katara nods. "Of course. Anything for you." Katara says in a sweet tone. "Good night, sweetie." Katara gives Aang a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, sweetie." Aang murmurs, drifting into a slumber.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Toph walks on the roads of Ba Sing Se. "Oh come on, Toph! Everyone needs a date for the ball." Sokka begs.

Toph just shoves Sokkas face, making him fall off balance "Well, not me. I'm not going and that's final!" Toph says. "Besides, I don't need a date! There isn't anyone on earth I have any interest in!"

Sokka gets back on his feet. "What about that nomad kid, Ohev?"

Toph widens her eyes hearing that. "Uh...I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sokka stands right in front of Tophs face. "You know who I'm talking about! That kid you were crushing on when we ran into those singing nomads!"

Toph just pushes Sokka away, making him fall on the ground again. "That was the love potion talking!" Toph says.

"Oh really?" Sokka asks, suspiciously. "We'll see who's the one talking."

Sokka starts running off. Toph shook her head and rolls her blinded eyes. "I can tell this isn't going to end well."

Meanwhile, Suki and Kya are spending time together at the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko is also with them, as they discuss about the ball. "So, Zuko, you and Mai coming to the ball?" Suki asks.

"I don't know." Zuko says. "I gotta see if I can try and get her to come." Zuko walks off.

"He's a nice man." Kya says.

"I know. But it was hard to trust him after what he's done to Aang and his friends." Suki says.

"Yeah, I still remember the part he stoled my necklace." Kya mentions.

Zuko returns with a tray of three cups a tea, then sets it on the table. "So, I was wondering. What should I do for a speech?"

"What do you mean?" Kya asks.

Zuko takes a seat on the table. "Well, the earth king suggests I have a few choice of words about putting an end to this war and what we plan to do for the future of the world." Kya and Suki just looks at each other then back at Zuko. "What should I do for a speech?"

The girls just raises their shoulders. "Well, I'm wondering what we are gonna wear." Suki asks. Suki looks at Kya. "We should probably get you something as well, I doubt you still have any of your old dresses after being dead for seven years." Kya just looks down, sighing. "Well, let's just find you something to wear."

Suki grabs Kyas arm, then drags her out of the tea shop. Zuko just watches them leave, shaking his head. "Girls." Zuko says, taking a sip of his tea.

About an hour later, Aang is still soundly asleep. Katara is beside him, watching Aang sleep, smiling. "He's so handsome when he's asleep." Katara whispers.

Aang moans a little then turns to face Katara. In Aangs dream, he's in the middle of no where. But then two lines of avatars starts zooming past him. Aang tries tto focus on the avatars, but they are zooming too fast for him to face them. Suddenly, Aang starts to get a headache.

In the realm world, Aang starts moaning painfully, tightening his eyes. Katara notices, then gently places a hand on Aangs head, slowly rubbing it. "Shhh...easy...take it easy." Katara whispers. Aang starts to relax a little.

In the dream, the avatars are still zooming past, with Aang on his knees, his hands to his head, grunting in pain. Suddenly, like he's feelings Kataras comfort, his headache starts to calm down. The avatars slows down, bit by bit, until they stop. Like glass, the scene of the dream shatters. Aang sees he's no where, then he hears a voice.

"I can't, it's too painful." The voice echoes, but then Aang realizes it's Jet. Suddenly, Aang sees a scene appearence. He sees that he's in a room in Ba Sing Se. He's on a chair, with Sokka, Toph, himself, Katara, Longshot and Smellerbee in front of him. Aang soon realizes this is when they met Jet again, trying to get info of the Di Lee.

Katara starts to walk behind Aang. "Here, maybe this will help." Katara echoes. Katara bends the water from her porch, onto her hands. She holds her hands in between Aangs head, healing his head. Aang closes his eyes, smiling, feeling relaxed. Suddenly, he opens his eyes like something hit it.

Aang instantly wakes up from his sleep, unleashing a little gasp. Katara places a hand on Aangs back. "Aang. What's wrong?" Katara asks. Aang doesn't answer, breathing a little heavy. "You had that nightmare again?"

Aang shook his head. "No." Aang turns to face Katara. "But I had a dream, it came me an idea on how I can contact Wan." Aang slowly grabs Kataras hands. "But...I need your help."

Katara looks down at her hands, then up to Aangs face, looking directly into his eyes. "Wh-what do you want me to do?" Katara asks.

Aang and Katara leaves the house, then they go into the Gazebo on the clear land at the end of their neighborhood. Aang sits in the center, legs crossed, getting ready to meditate. "You remember how you helped Jet restore his memory about Lake Laogai?" Katara nods. "I need you to do the samething to me. You see, I failed to contact Wan cause the headache became so sever, it knocked me out."

"So, while you're trying to contact avatar Wan, you want me to heal your mind once that headache comes." Katara finishes.

Aang nods. "That's right. Can you do it?"

"I think I can try." Katara kneels down in front of Aang, then places a hand on his shoulder. "You going to be okay?"

Aang hesitates his answer, then he nods. "Yeah, I think I will." Katara smiles, knowing that he will be all right. "Okay. I'm gonna try to contact him."

Katara nods. "Good luck." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the head. Aang blushes a little, then closes his eyes to focus on meditating. Katara stands behind Aang, bending the water from her porch, getting ready to heal his head from the headache.

In Aangs mind, he is the middle of nowhere, then a line of avatars appears. The line starts passing by very fast. A minute later, Aang starts to get a headache. The same thing is happening in the real world. Katara gently places her hands on Aangs head and starts healing him. Aang starts to calm down. In his mind, the line starts to slow a little as Aangs headache gets worse. Aang starts to feel Kataras healing and his headache calms down. The line zooms fast again. The headache starts to grow worse, but Katara is doing her hardest to fight it.

The line kept doing until it reaches the end. In the real world, Aang finally calms down. Katara notices his tattoos glowing. That, she can tell he reached Wan.

In the spirit world, Aang is in a middle of a field, there's nothing but a glassland. Aang turns around to see a elderly avatar behind him. "Avatar...Wan?"

Wan nods. "Hello, Aang. I must admit, I am impressed that you made it all this way to contact me. No avatar ever has the kind of power or energy to reach me."

Aang rubs the back of his neck, nervously. "Well, I did had a little bit of help from my girlfriend." Aang says with an uneasy laugh. "Anyways, I need your help."

Wan nods. "Yes, it's about the Dragon Spirit, isn't it?"

"That's right." Aang answers. "How do I stop him?"

Wan takes a walk around Aang. "I'm afraid he can no longer be stopped." Wan says. "In my day, the Dragon Spirit was in a weaker state then he is today. Not even the power of all the avatars combine, all of them in the avatar state on Avatar Island can banish him again."

"Well, what should I do?" Aang asks.

Wan puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "I understand you hate to take out other's life, but there is no other choose. You must destroy the Dragon Spirit."

Aang widens his eyes hearing that. "D-d-d...destroy him?" Wan nods. "Is it even possible to destroy a spirit?"

"Of course. Admiral Zhao killed the spirit of the moon, didn't he?" Aang suddenly remembers that horrible moment. "Spirits can only be killed or destroyed in the physical world, where they are mortal. You must let the Dragon Spirit come to the physical world."

Aang sighs a little. "How can I defeat him?" Aang asks.

"You must learn the very first bending ever known: Energybending." Wan says. "With Energybending, you'll have the power to defeat the Dragon Spirit."

"How will I learn Energybending? There aren't any Energybenders?" Aang asks.

"You'll find a way, young avatar." Wan says. "Now go, time is wasting." Wan vanishes, then Aangs spirit gets blown back. Aang keeps going back until he hits the front line of the Avatar line.

In the physical world, Aang wakes up from his terrance, but then begins to collapses. Katara quickly grabs him, then lays him in her arms. Aang slowly opens his eyes then moans. "You all right, Aang?" Katara asks.

Aang gently puts his hand on his head. "I'm...I'm fine." Aang starts to sit up. "I know what must be done. But it's not going to be easy."

Katara looks at Aang with concern, then places a hand on his shoulder. "Then I'm going with you. I'm always here to help." Aang smiles at Katara, then they hug each other.


	9. Book Four Air: Chapter Nine

**A/N: From what Aang was told, there use to be Energybenders, and avatar Wan told Aang that he needs to learn it. This is chapter nine of book four, where the gang isn't sure where to find any info of the energybenders, so they try to figure out what to do. That's when they decide to go and find the ancient library in the middle of the desert.**

Chapter 9 - Ancient History

* * *

Right now, Katara, Aang and Suki are searching in all the libraries and universities of Ba Sing Se. They tore through book after book, none of them holds any info of anything related to the days of the very first avatar.

By the end of the day, they return home, in defeat by Aang. Aang crashes on the couch in defeat. "We failed. There isn't anything about the Energybenders. "Aang says.

Katara sits next to Aang and holds him in her arms for comfort. "Don't say that, Aang. I'm sure there's info somewhere. We just have to keep looking."

Aang looks at Katara with a hopeless expression. "But, where else is there to look?"

Toph just sits there on the chair. "Maybe we can dig up that spirit library. They probably have that could be useful."

Katara widens her eyes hearing that idea. "That's a great idea. We just have to go to Wan Shi Tong's library. If any places have knowledge of the Energybenders, it's Wan Shi Tong's."

Aang looks at Katara. "Maybe, but how would we even be able to reach the library? It's buried."

Toph just hops off of her chair and walks towards Aang and Katara. "If it's an underground library you need." Toph starts cracking her knuckles. "I'm just the girl to dig it up for yea."

"Great. Then it's settled." Katara says, with a smile.

Katara, Aang, Suki and Toph heads towards the stables. When they made it to the stables, they noticed Sokka dragging Appa out. "Sokka?" Sokka jumps hearing Aangs voice. "What are you doing with Appa?"

Sokka pauses, thinking for an excuse. "Uh...I was...gonna take him out for...a flight?" Sokka gives an uneasy smile.

"Well, if you want to give him one, you can take us to Wan Shi Tong's library." Aang suggests.

Sokka looks completely spooked to hear that. "What? Why would we go back to that creepy owls library?"

"We need knowledge of the Energybenders." Katara explains. "If there's any library that has knowledge that long ago, it's Wan Shi Tong's."

"All right, then." Sokka climbs on Appas head. "Then let's go."

Everyone hops onto Appas saddle. Appa takes off and leaves the city. Appa flies by the earth kingdom lands until he reaches the desert. Everyone except for Toph keeps an eye open for a crater that looks like a hole. That was what remained of the library when it was completely buried.

They gang finally spots the crater in the middle of the desert. Appa lands in front of the crater. Everyone hops off, the stands in front of it. "Okay, this is where the library was buried." Katara says. "All we need to do is dig a tunnel, getting in, find knowledge of the energybenders and get out."

"You'd guys do that, I'm still not going in there." Toph says. "I'll stay out here and keep an ear on Appa."

Aang glares at Toph. "So you can let the sandbenders take him again?"

"Will you just let it go, Aang? They snuck up on me, and I couldn't fight them cause the library was stinking and you all were still in there. Not to mention there's nothing but sand and I can barely earthbend." Toph says.

"Don't worry, Aang. I'll stay here too. Besides, I hate to face that creepy owl again." Sokka says.

"Ok. That'll make me feel better." Aang says.

Toph cracks her fingers and starts sandbending. All ready, Toph made a clear hole. She slowly walks in, extending the hole further down. Katara, Aang and Suki follows Toph. In a few minutes, Toph finds a stone wall. She feels it then smiles.

"I've found our library." Toph says. Toph stands back, then uses her earthbending to open a hole on the wall. Everyone but Toph stands in front of the hole. "Okay, you kiddies have fun."

Toph walks away, waving at them. Everyone enters the library. It's completely dark, over the fact it's buried from the sun. Aang firebends a flame in his hands, giving some light. Katara finds some sticks nearby. Aang lights them. Katara hands each torch to Suki and Aang.

Suki takes a look at the library. "Wow. This place is huge." Suki says, echoing loud. Aang and Katara quickly covers Sukis mouth and shushes at her.

"Be quiet." Katara barely whispers. "We don't want Wan Shi Tong to know we're here."

Suki nods, then Aang and Katara removes their hands from Suki. "There's probably like thousands, maybe millions of knowledge in here." Suki whispers. "It'll take months, possibly years to find stuff about the Energybenders."

"Then we'll split up." Aang suggests. "Take whatever we can find, we'll meet up in the reading room in an hour. But stay low, we don't want Wan Shi Tong to spot us."

Katara and Suki nods in agreement, then they all split up. Suki takes a look at the journals, Katara checks the bookshelves, Aang takes a look down the hall of scrolls.

Out in the desert, Toph and Sokka just stands by with Appa, waiting. Sokka starts to get bored. "So...you sure you don't want Ohev for a date to the ball?"

Toph just glares at Sokka with her blinded eyes. "For the last time! I'm not going to the ball, and I don't know who you're talking about."

Sokka just rolls his eyes. "I guess it's time to bring out the big guns." Sokka says so quiet, the wind is louder.

"I heard that, snoozles." Toph says. Sokka clenches his fists and grunts angrily, upset that Toph knows he's up to something.

An hour later, Aang carries a pule of scrolls in his arms, Katara carries a stack of books, same thing for Suki on the journals. They all gather around in the reading room. "Ok, let's find a table." Aang whispers.

They take a walk around and found a table near the entrance. They place the stuff on the table but, just as Aang pulls back a chair, a skeleton corpses falls from the chair on to the ground. They all scream, but quickly, Katara and Suki covers Aangs mouth then Aang covers Katara's and Suki's.

Aang and Katara calms down to recgonize the uniform. They remove their hands from each other and Aang and Katara gets a close look. "I think that's professor Zei." Katara whispers.

"Who's professor Zei?" Suki asks.

"He's the professor of Ba Sing Se university." Aang explains. "He helped us find this library, but then he decided to spend an eternity here."

Suki picks up the skeleton then tosses it aside. "I guess that didn't last long." Suki says, wiping the dust off of her hands.

Everyone sits on the tables. "Ok, I found some scrolls about Energybending. What did you two found?" Aang asks.

Suki shows her journals. "I found some journals about the past live avatars. From Wan all the way to Katara."

Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "I was named after an avatar?"

"Apparently." Suki answers. "What about you?"

Katara takes a look at her stock. "Well, I found some history books that were dated before and during the bending of the elements were born. But..." Katara takes out a golden book with dust coated on the cover. "I found this one book on a shelf. It was labeled under 'Ancient Arts'."

Aang takes the book. "Really?" Aang inhales deeply then airbends an exhale, blowing all the dust off of the cover. Katara and Suki coughs from the dust. The dust clears up then Aang gets a look at the cover. "The History of Energybending."

Aang opens the book and starts reading.

"In the Era before the avatar, spirits lived on. None of us ever knew the spirits existed. During my discoveries, one young man had strange power. Power none of us never knew it exists: Energybending. Many people have feared this power. But then one day, two spirits came to the physical world. One known as the Dragon Spirit and another one that's unknown. The other spirit attacked our people, causing chaos and darkness over the lands. But the Dragon Spirit helps out the Energybender, by teaching him the powers of Energybending. I was shocked to see this. The Dragon Spirit is an Energybender."

Katara and Suki widens their eyes. "He's an Energybender?" Katara asks. "Like...was he the original source? Like the flying bison, the moon, badgermoles and dragons?"

"Doesn't personally say that he is, just says that he's an Energybender." Aang says.

"We can see he's an Energybender, but happened to the Energybenders?" Suki asks.

Aang flips a few pages. "Let's skip ahead, see what we can find."

Aang flips pages until he reaches page number 402, chapter 37.

"Overtime, Energybending becomes less helpful. Others wondered if there's more then to Energybending. One day, the man who became the first Energybender, he used his powers to control fire. Then the other Energybenders were to do the same. Overtime, the first Energybender does the same for air. Others followed them, only those who used their powers to control fire can't control air. It's like They could only control a single element. Much later, same thing happens with water, then earth. And again, the first Energybender can only all the elements while the others were forced to control a single element. That was then we decided to call him 'The Avatar' as a way of saying he's a true master of Energybending and the elements."

Katara and Suki were surprised. "All of our bending became from the Energybenders?" Katara asks.

"That's what it says." Aang says. "But...does that mean you're really an Energybender?"

Katara looks down at her hands. "I don't know...I don't really feel like an Energybender...Maybe something happened to the Energybenders." Aang resumes reading, he finds nothing useful then skips to near the end.

"It's been ten years since the Avatar was created. Since then, Energybenders starts to grow weaker and weaker. It's almost like it's fading, and it's driving the Dragon Spirit mad. Overtime, there are times when people are born as benders of the elements instead of energybending. It's almost like Energybending is...transforming. When the last of the Energybenders were gone, the Dragon Spirit attacks the elemental benders. Ever since that day, Energybending cease to exist, except for the avatar himself."

Everyone sits in silence. "That's it." Aang says, closing the book.

"So, the Energybends went extincted cause...they were transforming into the elements." Katara says.

"It was almost like everyone forgot how to Energybend." Suki says.

"And it seems to have happened to the Avatar as well. None other then Avatar Wan knew about Energybending." Aang says.

Katara puts her fingers on her chin, thinking. "That kind of makes since, but there are still holes in the story. Like, why did the Dragon Spirit attacked the element benders? How did Wan stop the Dragon Spirit? What does Energybending have to do with bending the elements?"

"That part, I don't know. The book doesn't say." Aang says. "Maybe the avatar journals will tell us. One of them was Wan's, he probably wrote something in his journal that isn't written in-" Aang gets cut off by some growling happens. Everyone jumped a little, looking worried. "...Please tell me that was Appa's stomach."

"Appa isn't even here." Katara mentions. They all slowly turned around, then sees a giant shadow figure. They look up and are scared to see who it was: Wan Shi Tong.

"You humans don't belong here." Wan Shi Tong says.

"Please, you have to understand. We only come here to stop the Dragon Spirit." Aang begs.

"Stop the Dragon Spirit? You are using my known knowledge to defeat another enemy. Use it against the war!" Wan Shi Tong yells.

"This is different." Katara mentions. "The war is over, but another is gonna happen if we don't stop the Dragon Spirit from entering the physical world. We're not using your knowledge for war, we're only using it to prevent one from happening."

"You admit that you're using it to stop a war from happening, that still counts of using it for war." Wan Shi Tong yells. "You may have escaped me last time, but this time, I'll make sure you don't escape ever again!"

Wan Shi Tong yells, just as he attacks, Aang unleashes a air blast knocking him back. "Quickly, we have to get out of here!"

Katara and Suki looks over the books, journals and scrolls. "But which one is going to be helpful about the Dragon Spirit?"

Aang grabs the satchel from Professor Zeis corpse, then hurries to the table. "I don't care, just take them all!"

They quickly shove everything into the satchel. Just as it was full, a loud screech happens. They all look at the giant hole then sees Wan Shi Tong flying out of at. Katara bends the water from her porch and does a water whip. Wan Shi Tong painfully screeches then collapses on the ground.

"Aang, get out of here!" Katara yells.

"But, what about you?" Aang asks.

"Me and Suki will hold him off, we'll meet up in the desert. Just take the stuff and run." Aang airbends a fast run. Wan Shi Tong gets back on his talons. Suki takes out her fans and starts fighting Wan Shi Tong. Wan Shi Tong dodges the attacks, then Katara bends her water around Wan Shi Tongs talons, and freezes them in place.

Katara and Suki makes a run for it. Wan Shi Tong tries to chase after then, but then notices his talons frozen to the ground. "If you think that can hold me!" Wan Shi Tong struggles his talons then the ice breaks. "You are sadly mistaking!"

Wan Shi Tong takes flight and starts chasing Katara and Suki. Suki and Katara makes a run for it. "So I'm guessing that's the creepy owl Sokka was talking about." Suki says.

"Yep, that's him." Katara says.

Wan Shi Tong gets a sight on Katara and Suki. Suki turns around to strike at Wan Shi Tong, hits him with a couple of jabs. Wan Shi Jong fixes on Suki and screeches. He hits Suki with his wing, knocking her back. Wan Shi Tong fixes on Katara, chasing her.

Katara uses her waterbending to make water out of the thin air. Katara bends the water on her fingertips, freezing them into ice claws. Katara launches them, piercing Wan Shi Tong. Wan Shi Tong screens in pain then collapses. Katara keeps on running.

Aang reaches to the exit, but the stops there, looking back. "Come on, Katara and Suki...Where are you?" After which, Katara shows up and catches up with Aang. "Where's Suki?"

"I don't know." Katara answers.

Wan Shi Tong screeches, he's closing in on Aang and Katara. Aang blows a powerful air blast and knocks Wan Shi Tong back. As Wan Shi Tong gets blow back, Suki appears, leaping bookshelf to bookshelf. She lands on Wan Shi Tongs head then leap jumps towards the exit. They all run outside.

Wan Shi Tong sees them escaping. He flies towards the exit, but he gets stuck by the neck. Toph and Sokka still waits outside for them. Suddenly, Aang, Katara and Suki runs out of the tunnels.

"Hurry! Bury the tunnels!" Aang yells.

Toph walks up to the entrance of the tunnel, cracking her fingers. "On it!" Toph says.

Toph sandbends a lot of sand and blasts them into the tunnel. In under a minute, the tunnel becomes completely sealed. Toph wipes the dust off of her hands. Aang walks up to Sokka. "We got what we need...I hope." Aang says, excited at first, then looks at the satchel frowning a little.

"Good enough. Let's get out of here." Sokka says.

Everyone gets back on Appas saddle. Aang moves to his head then Appa takes off, to return to Ba Sing Se.


	10. Book Four Air: Chapter Ten

**A/N: On my novels, this one story I'm working on "The Spellbinder" I invited something known as "Arcanebending" which is like the art of magic. You can even take control of time. Anyways, all the energybending I've ever seen is usually that take away people's bending thing, or some of AangKatara777's energybending from his book four: air story. Energy healing. No offense, but that doesn't make any sense. How could energy itself be a healing thing? Even the way you put it that Aang used energy healing to bring Katara back to live. After looking over my Arcanebending, I figured there are some abilities to it that can be apart of energybending. Anyways, this is chapter ten of book four, where after discovering the ancient history of the energybenders, Aang tries to earn energybending.**

Chapter 10 - Energybending

* * *

For the past three days, Aang has been studying the ways of Energybending. He hasn't left his room, he's been sitting on his deck all day, toring through scroll after scroll, book after book, journal after journal to figure out how to do Energybending. His eyes are glued to his work.

One night, Katara walks down the hallway with a lit candle. She goes into Aangs room, noticing he's still awake, but looking very very tired, like he hasn't slept in ages. Katara walks up behind him, sets the candle by the nightstand. Katara puts her hands on Aangs shoulders, giving him a gentle rub. Aang doesn't really react to her touch.

"What are you doing here?" Aang says, tiresome, not even bothering to turn and face Katara.

"I'm checking on you." Katara answers. "You've been spending the last three days studying. I'm worried about you."

"I'm sorry...I'm just trying to...learn Energybending before the Dragon Spirit returns." Aang says, struggling to stay awake.

"I know." Katara moves to Aangs side. She puts her hands on Aangs cheeks and makes him focus on her. "Listen, it's the middle of the night, you should get some sleep."

Aang removes Kataras hands and focuses back on his studying. "I can't just yet, I'm still studying." Aang says.

"You'll resume it in the morning, Aang, but for now...You need to sleep." Katara says.

Aang moans a little, then closes the book he's focusing on. "Ok."

Katara helps Aang to his bed. Aang lays in his bed, then Katara lays the cover over him, tucking him in. Katara looks at Aang, leans in on his face to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Aang. Sweet dreams."

Aang smiles then closes his eyes. "Good night, Katara. You too." Katara smiles, then blows out the candle.

In the morning, Aang resumes to his studies. In the afternoon, Sokka sneaks out of the house then into the stables. Appa walks out of the stables with Sokka on his head.

"Come on, buddy. Let's go find an old friend of Tophs." Sokka says. "Yip yip!"

Appa gives a low growl then takes off. Meanwhile, Aang and Katara are somewhere in the outer walls of the city. Aang takes another look at one of the scrolls, which contains Energybending moves.

"So, how does Energybending work?" Katara asks.

"Well, apparently, Energybend is like using your energy as a weapon. Like to be a bender, you let your chi flow through your body, then you exile that chi, making it form into Energy." Aang explains.

"Wow. Sounds pretty powerful, yet dangerous." Katara says.

"Yeah, but I guess you'll get use to it." Aang says. "I got use to taking peoples bending away. It use to take away a lot of my energy, but now I only losing a little bit." Aang rolls up the scroll then hands it to Katara. Katara stands back, watching Aang.

Aang makes slow movements, allowing the chi to flow in his body. Aang takes slow, deep breaths. His hand slowly forms into a fist. When it does, a small glow happens, Katara gasps at the sight of it, Aang is forming Energy. Aang takes a step and, at the same time, strikes his arm and hand ahead, shooting the Energy Ball ahead.

Katara was surprised to see how fast the ball was moving. "Wow...That was incredible!" Katara says.

Aang doesn't listen to Kataras complimate. Instead, Aang does a little earthbending, raising a giant earth boulder in front of him. Aang stares at the boulder. He gets into a stance that looks like he's about punch. Aang clenches his hands into fists, and instantly, his fist becomes coated in energy. Aang does a powerful punch on the boulder. Like instant, the energy explodes, with no harm done to Aang, and the boulder instantly breaks into millions of pebbles. All of the peddles goes sky high, then a second later, it's raining pebbles.

The rain of pebbles soon ends. Aang slowly waves his arms in front of him. After the fifth wave, energy forms in his hands. Aang moves his arm over his shoulder on the other side of his body. Aang does a quick wave with his arm, only during that, he launches five Energy missiles. Each of the missiles unleashes a powerful explosion in its hit.

"Wow...That was amazing." Katara says.

Aang does a regular stance. "Ok, now for the defense." Aang says. Aang faces Katara. "Attack me when I get the Energybending shields up."

Katara nods, making her waterbending stance, getting ready to attack. Aang kneels down, one leg on his feet and the other on his knee. Aang moves his hands to his center, takes a deep breath. At the end, Aang spreads his arms out, unleash a large shield over his body.

Katara bends the water from her pouch, doing water whips on Aang. The shield blocks all of her whips. After a minute, Katara drops, and Aang ends his shield. Aang stands up, then spreads his legs apart, up and down wards direction. Aang quickly moves one arm in front of him, using his Energy to form a barrier in front of him. Katara bends water on her fingertips, forming the ice claws again. Katara launches the ice claws, impaling them to the barrier.

Suddenly, the barrier fades and Aang collapses on his knees. Katara gasps and rushes to his side. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Aang looks up at Katara. "I'm fine, just a little weak." Katara helps Aang stand up. "I'll need to get use to Energybending."

"Ok. Come on, let's get you home." Katara escorts Aang to their home.

Meanwhile, in Ba Sing Se, Zuko and Usra takes a walk down the streets. "I still can't believe your father would hurt you like that." Usra says.

"Well, believe it. He turned out to be a monster." Zuko says. "You should have seen what he had planned for Sozin's Comet."

"What was it?" Usra asks.

"He was gonna burn the entire earth kingdom lands." Zuko says.

That puts Usra in a shock. "What was he thinking? I was in that land, I could have been killed!"

"I guess he doesn't care. He's just crazy for power." Zuko says. "But that plan was why I had to stop him, so I joined Aang and his friends to beat him...but it wasn't easy to get them to trust me. Especially, Katara. Man...you should have seen her on my first day of joining 'Team Avatar'."

"After the what the fire nation has done, I can't imagine." Usra says.

"Yeah? Well I've done worse...well, expect for Yon Rah, for he actually killed Katara's mother. But other then that, I've done worse." Zuko says.

"Well, at least she accepted your apology." Usra says.

Zuko stops walking, thinking about what he's done. Usra stops to see Zuko is upset. "It wasn't an apology she accepted." Usra walks up to Zuko. "One night, I wanted to know what it is I can do to make it up to her. She demanded I'd bring her mother back, so...I suggested we hunt Yon Rha."

Usra widens her eyes hearing that. "What? Why wouldn't you do that?"

Zuko turns around in shame. "I don't know! What else can I do? ...After the way she mentioned her mother when she was yelling at me back then and when we were imprisoned together in this city...I made me think that, she's connected her anger at her mothers death to her anger at me." Zuko and his mother stays in silent for a moment. "I just...couldn't help and feel bad for Katara...her mother is gone, no way to bring her back...I once knew that feeling, before I knew you were still alive."

Usra sighs, then places a hand on Zukos shoulder. "It's all right. what matters is everything turns out all right." Zuko turns to face his mother, then smiles a little. "Did Katara...you know...made him suffer the way her mother did?"

Zuko shook his head. "She was about to, but at the last second, when the ice shards she bended were about to impale him, she had second thoughts."

"She...she forgave him?" Usra asks.

"I wouldn't count on it...the last thing she said, 'As much as I want to kill you...I just can't.' Then when me and Aang found her on Ember Island, she mentioned that she would never forgive him...then that she was ready to forgive me."

Usra doesn't say anything, then turns around and continues walking. "I see." Usra says.

Zuko doesn't know what she meant, but then continues walking with his mother.

An hour later, Aang looks over his books again, studying more about Energybending. Suddenly, Aang hears a voice from behind. "Is Katara around?"

Aang turns to see Kya. "Not really. Why?"

"I just thought she was with you." Kya answers.

Aang shook his head. "She and Suki are trying to find dresses for the ball." Aang says, returning to his studies. Kya realizes that, then takes a seat on Aangs bed. "So...if there was this dress you like...but you can't afford it...what would you do?"

Kya lays down, thinking. "Well...I don't know, I'd just either wait for something to happen, like a sale maybe...or I'd just find another dress." Kya and Aang stands in silent, then Kya sits up. "Why? You have a suit in mind?"

"Mmm..." Aang shook his head. "Not really...Actually, Katara has her mind set on one dress. It's pretty expensive."

"You...trying to find a way to get it for her?" Kya asks.

Aang was a little surprised to hear that, it's almost like she was reading his mind. "Sort of." Aang says.

"Well...have you asked the owner. I mean, you might get a special discount for being the avatar." Kya says.

Aang feels a little mad hearing that. "I hate for people giving me free stuff just because I'm the avatar. I'd wither go through my earnings."

"I can understand that feeling." Kya says.

Aang closes the book then reads one of the Journals of the past Avatars. "You know, I've been writing this journal of Avatar Katara, and apparently, she and our Katara are a lot a like." Aang says. "It's almost like they're twins."

Kya takes a look at the journal and reads over Aangs shoulder. "Kind of...except it says here that she was fearless when she was a child, Katara was scared sometimes."

"After experiencing a fire nation raid and losing you, I can't imagine." Aang says.

Aang spends the next few hours studying Energybending. Aang paces around in his room, reading Avatar Lee's journal.

"There were rumors of this power known as 'Energybending'. I have asked the avatar before me, Avatar Kanna. She has no idea about this power known as 'Energybend'. Each of my past life's have no idea what Energybending is. That is, until I reach Avatar Wan, the first avatar. His knowledge of Energybending is flawless. However, I did not have the power to control Energybending. Everytime I attempt to Energybend, all I get are the four elements. Water, earth, fire and air."

Aang closes the book, thinking. "If any of the avatars after Wan couldn't Energybend, how is it I'm managing to Energybend?" Aang thinks for a moment, then realizes something he read. Aang takes out Avatar Wan's journal then skips a few pages. Beginning reading.

"After the defeat of the Dragon Spirit, I wanted to make sure no one interferes to bring him back. I used all of my Energybending to banish him far beyond the Spirit World, to a world where nothing exists. But sadly, that took up a lot of my energy. So much that I was forced to give up Energybending, forever..."

The journal stops there. Aang figured he probably died before he had a chance to write the next chapter. Aang thinks, then takes out the next Journal after Wans, the journal of Avatar Fong.

"I thought I was seeing a ghost, but then I realized it's a spirit known as 'my past live' Avatar Wan. it turns out, when the avatar dies, he reborns from a different nation. Avatar Wan came from a nation that was once known as 'the Energybenders' where as I'm born in the earth nation. We don't know how the avatars rebirth works, but in theory, like the cycle of the elements, the avatar after me will probably be reborn in the next nation, which will be fire. I just wish we could find out without risking my life, but the only choice there is, is to wait and see what will happen in the next few Avatars.

Avatar Wan once told me about this power known as 'Energybending'. It's something that the avatar can no longer do. For when he used his Energybending, he was forced to stop. The energy was so powerful, it not only prevents the person, but its spirit. No matter who the person is, even if he was rebirth in the Energy nation, the avatar can no longer be an Energybender."

Aang closes the book, then looks down at his hand. He forms a small energy ball, then returns that energy in his body. "That still doesn't explain why I can Energybend." Aang thinks for a moment, wondering. "...What was the name of that power Wan used to imprison the Dragon Spirit?"

Aang digs into his pile of scrolls, then takes out one with a unique mark. Aang unrolls it, then reads it.

"Banishment. If done perfectly, it'll banish the person and/or spirit to the world of non-existence. But it comes with a sever price. This ability takes a lot of energy, so much that it'll cost you your life. Not only that, it'll also prevent you and any of your lifelines from Energybending. There are known theories that the cost will wear off, for it'll get weaker with each lifeline passing by."

Aang thinks, what does it mean by lifeline? It could mean like the person that comes after you. Like Aang is the lifeline of Avatar Roku, avatar Kyoshi, and so on up until Avatar Wan.

Aang figures that he could Energybend, because he passed the lifeline of Avatars who couldn't Energybend. But none of the past Avatars would or has ever heard of Energybend. Aang thinks: Is he the one and only avatar whoever passed the lifeline?

Aang notices how late it's getting, he decides to go to sleep. He crawls into bed, then quickly falls asleep.


	11. Book Four Air: Chapter Eleven

**A/N: This is chapter eleven of book four, where Aang is keeping secrets from Katara, and she's worried and yet curious. However, the truth she soon discovers breaks her heart. You know what they say: The truth hurts. But why is it Aang's keeping secrets? Is there an actual reason?**

Chapter 11 - Secrets and Lies

* * *

The next few days have been mysterious for Katara. She hardly spends much time with Aang anymore, not cause he's trying to study Energybending, but because he's been going out, not even bothering to tell Katara what he's doing or where he's going. Katara is a little nervous and worried for Aang. It's not like him to do this.

In the moring, Kya is at the table, with Toph and Suki. Katara walks up the table with breakfast, then sets it on the table. "Has Anyone seen Aang?" Katara asks. Everyone answers a 'no' at Katara. "He's been acting strange lately. We hardly spend time together anymore."

"Maybe he's practicing his Energybending." Toph says.

"Not really. He hasn't been doing anything related to Energybending." Katara says. "It's not like him, I'm starting to worry."

"I'll say. I asked him what he was doing and he wouldn't tell me." Suki says.

Katara rolls her eyes a little then leaves the dining room. Katara walks upstairs, making her way to Aangs room. She takes a look inside to notice it's empty. Where is he? Katara notices a sack on the end of his bed. Katara walks towards it and takes a look inside. It's full of jewels. Sapphire, rubies, diamonds, pearls and so on. Katara is disturbed to see this.

"What is he doing with all these jewels?" Katara asks herself.

Meanwhile, Sokka returns with Appa and Ohev. Sokka and Ohev hops off of Appa as Appa returns into the stables. Sokka takes Ohev to the house. "So here's the idea: Toph refuses to go to the ball, and I want you to try and charm her into going to the ball. Think you can do that?"

Ohev nods. "I think I can manage that."

Sokka hears the door getting ready to open, then he quickly hide in the bushes. Ohev takes out a bouquet of flowers. Katara opens the door and exits the house. Ohev holds the flowers in front of her, barely pay attention.

"Hey there, To..." Ohev is surprised to see it's Katara.

Katara feels awkward about this. "Oh...you're that kid...Ohev was it?" Ohev nods. "The flowers are lovely, but...I'm kind of dating Aang."

"Kind of?" Ohev asks.

"Yeah, he's been acting strange lately. I'm starting to worry." Katara says.

"Oh...actually, these are for Toph. I thought it was her coming out." Ohev explains.

"Oh." Katara starts to walk past Ohev, heading out into town. "Well, I think she'll be out soon."

Ohev focuses back at the door. The door opens and this time, Toph comes out. Ohev hands the flowers in front of Toph. "Hey there, Toph." Toph is surprised to 'see' Ohev.

"Oh...Ohev." Toph blushes a little. "What surprise it is...to see you here." Toph accepts the flowers and sniffs them. "These are beautiful."

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy them." Ohev says. "I was wondering if you want to...you know, go for a walk."

Toph smiles. "Sure...but first." Toph stomps and raises the earth underneath Sokka. Sokka launches out of the brushes, screaming, then he crushes right in between Ohev and Toph. Toph leans in on Sokkas face. "Don't spy on us!"

"Ok, ok. I won't." Sokka says, a little nervous. Toph pats Sokka on the head, then walks out with Ohev.

After they left, Aang shows up. "Hey, Sokka. Is Katara home?"

Sokka gets back on his feet. "Not really, she just left." Sokka notices a small bag. "What's in the bag?"

Aang blocks the bag with his arms. "Nothing. Just some...stuff." Aang hurries inside.

Sokka looks at the door all confused. "That was weird."

Meanwhile, Aang returns to his room, then opens the bag and sack. Aang pours the Emeralds into the sack. Once that's done, he grabs his sack and leaves his room. Aang makes to the front door, he takes a look outside, keeping an eye out for Katara. There's no sign of her, so he takes off.

Aang walks down the street, then arrives in an abandon ally. Aang waits, then some girl in disguise arrives. The girl is about Kataras age or another year older. "Do you have them?" The girl asks.

Aang hands over the sack. "Yeah, I got your jewels." The girl takes the sack and opens it, smiling at the sight of the jewels. "Perfect. My next line of dresses and suits will be a snap."

The girl closes the sack and carries it over her shoulder. "All right, I got you your jewels. Am I done?"

"Almost, just one more favor." The girl says. "Met me back here at seventeen."

The girl walks away, Aang just sighs depressed, can't imagine what's going to happen. Aang returns home, when he arrive, Katara walks up to him.

"There you are." Katara says. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, Katara." Aang starts to get a little nervous. "Nowhere, just a little...meeting with someone." Katara doesn't feel convinced. She just crosses her arms then starts at Aang curiously. "It's nothing serious, don't worry about it."

Aang walks back inside, Katara just watches Aang going inside, thinking. "What is he up to?" Katara asks herself.

Hours later, Aang leaves the house. Katara looks out the window, noticing him running off. Katara slowly leaves the house then follows him. Aang goes into the ally. Katara hides in a building, then slowly walks towards the ally. Katara goes into the ally, but then stops to see something shocking, yet surprising. Aang is kissing another girl.

The girl isn't the one Aang is meeting, this girl is actually Kataras age with white hair. Katara widens her eyes and opens her mouth, gasping in total shock. "Aang." Katara barely whispers.

Suddenly, Aang shoves the girl off of him. The girl looks evilly then points at Katara. Aang turns around and is shocked to see it's Katara. Katara takes a step back, just when Aang was about to walk towards her, Katara turns around running away, crying.

"Katara! Wait!" Aang shouts.

The girl grabs Aang by the shoulder. "Ah, you don't need that peasant anymore!" The girl says.

Aang grits his teeth angrily. "What. Did you call her?"

"A peasant! You heard me!" The girl says. "I'm ten times prettier then her! No one but me deserves you."

Aang angrily turns around and gets in the girls face! "I don't deserve you! You don't deserve me...You deserve NOTHING!" Aang stomps an earthbends a launch on the earth the girl stands on, sending her into the sky.

Aang hurries to run, searching for Katara. Meanwhile, Toph and Ohev walks back to the house. "I had a fun time." Toph says. "Oh hey, there's this ball happening in a two and a half weeks, I was wondering if you want to be my date."

Ohev smiles. "I'd be happy to."

Suddenly, Katara runs into the house, crying. Toph stares at the door, realizing there's a problem. "If you excuse me, there's a friend I need to avoid a conversation with." Toph walks back inside the house.

Katara lays in her room, crying. She's so upset, she'd never expect Aang to do such a thing. After a moment, Kya puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. Katara turns, hoping it's someone other then Aang. "What's wrong, Katara?"

Katara sniffles before answering. "Aang...he's done...something terrible."

Katara continues sobbing. Kya gives Katara a comforting hug. "There, there...shh. Tell me everything, pumpkin."

An hour later, Aang returns to the house. When he enters the door, he sees Sokka. "Where's Katara?" Aang asks.

"Up in her room." Sokka says.

Aang nods then heads upstairs. Aang walks up to Kataras room, he hears sobbing from behind the door. He figured it's Katara. Aang gives a knock on the door, the sobbing stops for a second. "Wh-who's there?" Katara says.

Aang takes a deep breath. He slightly opens the door and sticks his head in. "It's me." Aang says. Katara gives Aang an angry glare then turns her head away from him. Aang sighs, then walks inside. "Katara, listen to me."

"Leave me alone, Aang! I don't want to hear it!" Katara hisses.

"Katara, what you saw isn't what you think." Aang says. "I don't love that girl, I only love you."

"I don't want to hear your lies!" Katara snaps. "I saw you kissing her! ...You also wouldn't tell me what you were doing in the past few days, but now I know."

Aang shook his head. "No, you don't know, Katara. There's a reason why I couldn't tell you what I was doing."

Katara angrily glares at Aang. "Shut up all ready! I don't want to hear it! I saw it with my own eyes!" Aang doesn't say anything, only looks a little scared. "Just go away!"

Katara lays back down on her bed, weeping a little. In defeat, Aang leaves her room.

At night, Aang just sits out on the porch, depressed. Katara is upset and it's all his fault. Just then, Kya walks outside. Aang doesn't bother to turn around, knowing that it isn't Katara.

"I heard what happened." Kya says. "Is it true?"

Aang just sighs deeply. "Not exactly." Aang says. "But I was an idiot for not fighting it."

Kya sits next to Aang. "What happened?"

Aang looks at Kya. "Why would you want to know? Wouldn't you be mad at me for breaking your daughters heart?"

"Normally I would, but knowing you, I'd like to hear both sides of the story." Kya says. "So, what happened?"

Aang looks down. "Well...there's this girl, a different girl. We...we had some deal and, I was suppose to finish it on that moment. Only when I showed up, the tailor didn't showed up, just some different girl who thinks she's...the one for me."

Kya seems a little surprised. "Did you love her?"

Aang shook his head. "No, we just met, I don't even know her. Besides, she's not really that attractive." Aang looks at Kya. "You should have seen her, she was a total jerk. She even called Katara a peasant."

Kya widens her eyes hearing that. "That's awful."

"I know...Katara is nothing like that. The girl thinks Katara doesn't deserve me...but she does, she gave me life." Aang says.

"I know, when she found you in that iceberg and then when you got shoot." Kya says. "...What was this deal you were doing anyways?"

Aang hesitates to answer, thinking that the surprise would be ruined. "You promise not to tell Katara?"

Kya is a little curious, thinking why it should be kept a secret. "Yeah."

Aang looks down, upset. "It's about that dress Katara loved. Three days ago, I ran into the tailor who designed that dress. She made a deal that if I get some jewels for her new fashion line, she would give me that dress...After that, she said she had one more favor for me."

"What was it?" Kya asks.

"I don't know. I was suppose to met her again today, but then that girl came instead." Aang says.

Aang and Kya sits in silence. Suddenly, the girl, the tailor, walks up with a box. Aang looks up to see her.

"I heard what happened." The tailor says.

"How did you know?" Aang asks.

"That girl who kissed you was my sister." Aang widens his eyes hearing that, thinking that'll be a deal breaker. "It's all right. She deserved it. My sister is a snob, always thinking she's perfect for everything, like she's a goddess or something." The tailor shook her head slowly. "She even found out about my meeting with you, tied me up then took my place just so she could...make her move."

"I don't get why she thinks that she's the only girl who deserves me. She's a total jerk, if there's any girl who deserves me, it's Katara." Aang says.

"Yeah, I once heard that she brought you back to life after you were dead." The tailor says. "Anyways, forget that last favor, I think you've done and suffered enough." The tailor hands Aang the box. "Here's the dress."

Aang looks down at the box, then back at the tailor. "How can I give it to Katara? She hates me. She won't even bother to listen what really happened."

The tailor turns around. "You'll think of something. And don't worry, I'll take care of my sister." The tailor walks away.

Aang and Kya looks down at the box. "What am I gonna do?" Aang asks.

"Just try to convince her to open it, maybe if she sees the dress, she'll have to listen." Kya says, standing up walking back into the house.

In the morning, Katara is still in her room, all sad and angry. She lays by the door to her balcony, watching the outside. Katara hears the door opening then closing. She turns and is angrily disappointed to see it's Aang. Aang is holding a present behind his back.

"Katara, please, you have to listen to me." Aang says.

"Why are you here? Can't you see I don't want to see you again?!" Katara snaps.

Aang sighs a little, feeling disappointed. Aang walks up to Katara, then holds the present in front of her. "I want to show you something." Aang says. Aang places the present on Kataras lap, she looks at it angrily then back at Aang. "Please...just open it."

Katara sighs in defeat, knowing that he wouldn't leave her alone. Katara sits up, then starts unwrapping the present. Katara removes the lid, then she was surprised. Inside the box is the dress, the water tribe dress she admired. Kataras anger and sorrow turns into surprise and a little glee.

Katara looks up at Aang, who is just looking at her with concern. Katara looks back at the dress. She reaches her hands in it, taking the dress out. She can't believe it. Aang got her that dress. Katara lays her cheek on the dress, feeling how soft it is.

In the end, Katara puts the dress back in the box and sets it aside. "Aang...how...how did you get that dress?" Katara asks, in a calming tone.

"That's...actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Aang says. "About that girl, she kissed me, and...I don't really love her." Aang is starting to get nervous, thinking hearing this is just gonna raise her anger again. "I just met that girl, and during that time, she was a real jerk. She was even glad you saw the whole thing." Katara feels upset hearing this whole thing. "After you ran away, she said rude things about you, then...I attacked her."

Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "W-why would you do that?"

"I don't know...I was just scare and mad. You were heart broken and she...was a real jerk." Aang says. Tears are starting to fill in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Katara...I'm so, so sorry." Aang beings crying.

Katara wraps her arms around him and gives him a comforting hug. "Oh, Aang. Come here...it's okay. Don't cry." Aang just kept crying. In about a minute, he stops crying. "I think I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that."

"It's okay, I probably deserved it." Aang whispers.

"No you didn't." Katara says. They sit in silence for a moment, then they disband the hug. "So, that girl was suppose to get you the dress?"

Aang shook his head. "Not really. A different girl was, the one who made that dress. She was gonna give me a deal. I've done the first part, which was getting her some jewels for her next fashion line."

Katara smiles a little. _So that explains the jewels._ Katara thinks. "Is that why you were so busy lately?"

"Yeah." Aang answers. "And...the last time I left, I was suppose to met her there for one last favor...but then that girl came instead. Last night when I was out on the porch, the tailor came and explained everything. Turns out that girl was her snobby sister." Katara laughs a little hearing the 'snobby' part. "Anyways, she told me to forget the last favor and she gave me the dress." Katara smiles then gives Aang another hug. "I'm sorry for not telling you, I wanted to be a surprise."

"I know, I forgive you." Katara whispers. Aang and Katara seals their apologizes with a kiss on the lips. After the kiss, they kept hugging. "I love it, by the way. Thanks for getting me that dress."

"No problem." Aang whispers.


	12. Book Four Air: Chapter Twelve

**A/N: This is a two part story/episode known as "Azula's revenge" Azula is back, and she plans to get revenge on team avatar, even after Katara put Azula in her place and after Aang defeated her back in Avatar Island. This is a two part story, chapter twelve of book four. Azula is back and is stronger then ever. Can Aang and the gang defeat her and the Di Lee before they unleash their destruction?**

Chapter 12 - Azula's Revenge part I - The Battle

* * *

In the Southwestern area of the Earth Kingdom, the village starts to burn down, and a ton of villagers trapped in earth cages. Azula unleashes her firebending, burning down the houses. Azula laughs evilly. "If they think I was through, they're sadly mistaking!"

Back in Ba Sing Se, in the afternoon, Katara and Aang walks downstairs, holding hands and smiling. Suki is happy to see them together. "I see you two made up." Suki says.

"Yeah." Katara says. "It was a little rough, but we made up." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "You want to see my dress?" Suki nods then follows Katara upstairs.

Aang walks up and sits next to Sokka on the couch. "So, can't wait for the ball?"

"Yeah. I just hope we'll get to the slow dance." Sokka says. "That's a special way to dance with your girl, even Suki."

"And Katara." Aang adds.

Sokka pokes at Aangs chest. "Don't push it!" Sokka says.

The girls walks back into the living room, then Suki glares at Sokka. "How come you don't get me anything as nice as that?" Suki asks.

Sokka starts to react nervously. "I-I-I...You never asked." Suki just stares at Sokka. "I can get you one if you want. In fact, let's go now."

Kya walks in with a message. "I'm afraid shopping will have to wait. Zuko needs us at the Jasmine Dragon right now." Kya says.

Everyone takes a look at the note, then they all rushed to the Jasmine Dragon. At the Jasmine Dragon, the place was packed, and Zuko is carrying as much tea as his tray can fit, same thing for Usra. The gang arrives at the Jasmine Dragon, but they noticed how packed this place is. Zuko spots them then rushes towards them.

"Place take an open table, I'll be right with you." Zuko says.

Everyone does what he says and goes to an open table. A minute later, Usra arrives. "Would you like to take your order?" Usra asks.

"No thanks, we're just waiting for Zuko." Sokka says.

Usra nods then leaves. Everyone waits for a moment. Another minute later, Zuko shows up. "Sorry about this." Zuko grabs a chair and takes a sit on the table. "Business is going crazy, and I can't wait until closing to warn you."

"What's the problem?" Katara asks.

"It's Azula. She's back." Katara and Sokka were surprised to hear that. Everyone else was a little shocked, but kind of expected it.

"How did she escape?" Sokka asks.

"Actually, she did escape." Aang mentions. Katara and Sokka looks at Aang. "When I was resurrecting your mother, Azula showed up. She attacked us, but she got away."

"Ok...but still, how did she escape?" Sokka asks.

"We don't know. But she's much more dangerous." Zuko takes out a map, lays it on the table and unfolds it. Zuko points to the earth kingdom lands in the southwest. "All ready, Azula has burned down two villages in the southwestern earth kingdom land." Zuko moves his finger to one direction, heading towards Ba Sing Se. "She's heading northeast, and I assume she's making her way to Ba Sing Se."

"She's coming for us." Katara adds.

"Perhaps. Which is why she must be stopped." Zuko says. Zuko looks at Sokka and Katara. "I've all ready send a messager hawk to your father about the attack. He should be receiving it by now, but it might take a while for him and the warriors to arrive."

"Even at high speed, they wouldn't make it before Azula reaches Ba Sing Se." Sokka says.

"Then we'll have to stall them." Aang says. "We'll ride on Appa and hold Azula off as long as we can."

"I'm coming too." Kya says.

Katara looks at her mother, a little worried. "No! You can't come. I can't afford to lose you again."

"I'll be fine, Katara. I'll at least stay in a safe zone. If anyone is injured, I'll see what I can do." Kya mentions.

Zuko looks at Katara. "That'll be useful. we know you're a healer, Katara, but we'll need you on a field. Every fighter counts."

Everyone nods in agreement. Katara sighs in defeat then sits down. "All right." Katara looks at her mother. "You promise to be careful."

Kya nods. "I promise."

"All right, let's get going." Zuko takes another look at the map, pointing at the third village on the southwest area of the earth kingdom land. "If I'm correct, Azula is probably attacking the third village. If we leave now, we'll probably reach her before she moves on to the next village."

Everyone gets on Appa and takes off, two hours later, Azula burns down the third village. Azula laughs evilly and crazy. "That's right, Zu-zu. Come to me."

Appa flies around the earth kingdom lands. The gang spots some smoke around the lands. Aang lands Appa behind a small cliff. Kya hops off then looks back at everyone, mostly focusing on Katara.

"Take care." Kya says.

Katara nods. "You too."

Appa takes off and flies closer to the lands. At the burnt village, Azula and the Di Lee makes their march. Azula spots Appa from the distance. She takes out her telescope to get a closer look. Azula clearly sees Appa and smiles evilly.

"Come and get it." Azula says.

Appa flies closer, but then lands when they were about fifty yards away from Azula and the Di Lee. They hop off then stands in line. Everyone arms themselves, Aang getting ready to airbend, Katara bending her water then getting ready to attack, Sokka taked out his boomerang, Toph getting ready to earthbend, Suki with her fans out and Zuko with his dual swords out.

"It ends now, Azula!" Zuko says.

"You're right, it does end now...for you!" Azula yells. "Di Lee!" The Di lee takes a step forward then readies to attack. "ATTACK!"

The Di Lee charges, then team avatar does the same. The battle has begun. Azula just stands back, standing on a large boulder, watching the action. Azula looks around the battle, searching for someone. At first, she sees Toph who's fighting hard against the Di Lee, sometimes launching them off of the ground. Then Azula sees her brother, who's deflecting the earth fists the Di Lee are launching at him.

Azula finally spots Aang, who is blowing the Di Lee back. Azula jumps in then lands right behind Aang. Aang turns around and sees Azula. The Di Lee charges in, then Azula stops them. "He's mine." Azula says to the Di Lee. The Di Lee salutes then steps back. Azula and Aang just stands their ground, looking at each other. "I've had it with you, avatar. I will have you mounted on my wall."

Azula shoots a fireball at Aang. Aang Energybends a barrier and blocks that fireball. When the fire clears, Azula was surprised to see the barrier. "I see you learned a new trick, but that's not gonna stop me." Azula says.

Aang earthbends a boulder out of the ground and launches it at Azula. Azula ducks then kicks a fire bolt. Aang shoots a fire ball and blocks Azulas fire. Azula dodges Aangs fire then firebends a blast of fire. Aang airbends a cyclone directly in front of him and reduces the fire.

Katara fights her way through the Di Lee, bending a lot of water from the nearby lake. After fighting the Di Lee, Katara spots Aang and Azula battling. Katara sees Azula beginning to channel lightning. Katara couldn't help but feel scared seeing that, reliving that horrible moment in Ba Sing Se when Aang got shoot.

Azula shoots her lightning. Aang makes his stance to redirect it. When the lightning hits his fingertips, Aang grunts in pain, struggling to hold that much energy. (I always think Lightning is his weakness, even since it killed him) Aang redirects the lightning, but Azula dodges the lightning.

Katara charges her way to the battle. Azula shoots two fire barrages at Aang. Aang raises an earth wall to block, but instead, water hits the fire and reduces them. Aang lowers the earth wall then sees Katara splashing Azula with water.

Aang was surprised, yet happy to see Katara. "Katara."

Katara turns to see Aang. "Hey, Aang."

Azula gets on her feet and growls. "Why you filthy little water tribe peasant!" Azula shoots a large fireball at Katara. At first, Katara cowers, but then Aang Energybends a shield all over Katara. The shield blocks the fire, then it fades. Azula growls angrily. "I don't know how you're doing that, but it's driving me crazy!"

"Crazier?" Aang asks. That offended Azula and she shoots lightning at Aang. Aang ducks and the lightning flies over him. Aang does a fire whip and hits Azula with it. Azula collapses on the ground from that hit.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang are fighting off the Di Lee on the lands. Zuko does firebending through his blades, knocks over a few Di Lee agents in front of him. Zuko gets hit by a raise earth pillar and knocked into the sky. Zuko crashes on the ground, knocked out.

Sokka notices the crash. "Zuko!" Sokka rushes to Zukos side. Zuko struggles to get up. "You all right?"

"Ugh...I'm hurt." Zuko says. "Not sure if I...can still fight."

Suki rushes to Sokkas side. "There's too many of them, we can't hold them back."

"We have to try. The other warriors should be here soon." Sokka says. "I'm gonna take Zuko to my mother, do your best to hold them off then I'll rejoin the battle."

Suki nods. The Di Lee launches their earth hands, then Suki dodges them. Sokka carries Zuko off while Suki attacks the Di Lee. Meanwhile, Aang and Katara fights off Azula. During the fight, the Di Lee shows up, surrounding them. The Di Lee attacks Katara.

Aang clenches his fists and energy forms in one of his fists. Aang slams his fist on the ground, unleashing three energy bolts on the ground. The energy bolts reaches to Azulas feet, and a few feet of the Di Lee, then explodes.

Meanwhile, Toph fights off the Di Lee, she barely has a chance to fight back, for she's always blocking the Di Lees earth attacks with her earthbending. The Di Lee surrounds Toph, but Toph just smiles. Toph impales her fist into the ground, then twists it. Instantly, the Di Lee becomes buried into the ground. Toph raises a small earth pillar by pulling it out of the ground. Toph does an earth jump then slam lands on that pillar. Earth spikes raises out of the ground underneath the Di Lee, launching them into the sky.

Out on the coast of the Southwestern lands, Hakoda and the other warriors arrives. Hakoda takes a look at the village in front of him, it's burned. "This is where Azula attacked." Hakoda says.

Bato takes out a telescope and takes a look ahead. "I see a battle going on. That must be where they are."

Hakoda mounts on an eel hound. "All right." Hakoda takes out his blade and points it in the direction in front of him. "Charge!" the warriors makes their way to the battle.

At the safe spot, Sokka carries Zuko behind the small cliff, then lays him down. Kya notices Sokka and walks up to him. "Sokka, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Sokka mentions. "Zuko got hurt, anything you can do?"

Kya takes a look at Zuko. "I'll see what I can do."

Sokka nods then heads out back into battle.

Meanwhile, Azula is still on the ground. Katara is still fightning the Di Lee from behind Aang. Azula struggles to get on her feet. "That...TEARS IT!" Azula gets on her and glares angrily at Aang. "It. Ends. NOW!"

Azula starts channeling lightning. Aang readies himself to redirect the lightning. At the last second for firing the lightning, Azula thinks again, she knows that he'll redirect it. After that thought, Azula fires. Aang starts redirecting the lightning, but then he soon realizes it passed him. Aang turns around, focusing on the direction of where that lightning if firing at. He widens his eyes realizing where it's heading to.

Katara.

Aang yells for Katara. "Katara!" Katara stops fighting then turns around, but the second she realizes what happens, it's too late. Katara got shot by lightning. Katara screams painfully. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Katara screams at the lightning strikes her body. In the end, Katara collapses on the ground, with what's left of the lightning coursing around her body. Aang runs to her side. "Katara!"

When Aang was about to reach her, the Di Lee raises an earth wall, blocking his way. Azula laughs evilly and crazy like then starts shooting fire at Aang. Aang raises an earth wall, blocking Azulas fire. How is he going to fight knowing Katara is gravely injured?


	13. Book Four Air: Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: This is a two part story/episode known as "Azula's Revenge" Azula is back, and she plans to get revenge on team avatar, even after Katara put Azula in her place and after Aang defeated her back in Avatar Island. This is a two part story, chapter thirteen of book four. After battling Azula, Katara is gravely wounded. Aang couldn't fight knowing Katara needs him. Aang struggles to escape from Azulas attack, even trying to find some help for Katara.**

Chapter 13 - Azula's revenge part II - The Escape

* * *

After being shoot by lightning, Aang tries to help Katara. But Azula and the Di Lee are preventing him from getting any closer. Azula starts blasting powerful fire blasts at the earth wall, Aang tries hard to stand his ground, to hold the wall up.

"Come out and fight, avatar!" Azula yalls, channeling a powerful fire wave at the wall. "You can't hide from me behind that pathetic wall!"

Aang struggles. Azula is attacking him and he has to stop her, but Katara is injured and she needs him. Aang can hear Kataras painful screaming from behind the second earth wall. Aang earthbends rocks on one of his legs and does a powerful kick on the wall, knocking it down.

Aang sees the Di Lee attacking Katara. Aangs anger starts to raise. Aang lets go of the wall and starts spinning. The earth wall breaks down and Azula smiles evilly. "There you are!" Azula yells. Azula notices Aang spinning in midair, and he's spinning faster and faster.

Powerful winds starts forming and behinds to suck in forming a tornado. In the end, Aang unleashes all the wind, causing a powerful current blow in all directions. The Di Lee and Azula gets knocked back. In the end, Aang lands on the ground then hurries to Kataras side.

Aang gasps seeing a small puddle of blood. The Di Lee must have wounded her. Aang holds Katara in her arms, he places a hand on the back of Kataras head, laying her head on his hand, trying to help her look at Aang.

"Katara?" Aang whispers. There's no answer, Katara groans a little and struggles to look at Aang. "Katara, speak to me."

"A-Aang..." Katara grunts in pain, with tears escaping from her eyes. "I-I...I can't...It h-hurts...too much." Kataras voice starts cracking.

Aang gently brushes Kataras hair from her forehead. "I know, shh, I know." Aang murmurs. Katara grunts painfully, getting a hard grip on Aangs clothes. She lays he head on Aangs chest, with tears escaping. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, sweetie. It's okay...You're going to be just fine."

Aang warps his arms around Katara, holding her close to his body. "It..it hurts...Aang...I-I...I'm not...going t-t...to be fine."

"Yes, you will, Katara. Just hang on." Aang says. Aang gets on his feet, but then gets hit by a fire whip on his back. Aang collapses on his knees, tightening his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, trying to hold off the pain.

Aang turns around to see Azula is on her feet, glaring evilly at Aang. "Stand and fight, avatar. Leave your peasant girlfriend to suffer!" Azula yells.

Azula begins to use her whip again, but then the eel hound ambushes Azula from behind. The eel hound steps on Azula. Aang smiles when he sees Hakoda and the other warriors. "Chief Hakoda!"

Hakoda hops off of the eel hound and hurries to Kataras side. "Katara!" Hakoda checks on Katara, realizing she's still alive, but just struggling. He looks back at Aang. "What happened?"

"She got shot by lightning. But I'm gonna take her to Kya." Aang says.

Hakoda nods. "Be swift. We'll handle the Di Lee."

Aang airbends a quick run. Hakoda and the other warriors charges towards the battle against the Di Lee. Azula struggles to break free from the eel hound. When she escapes, she makes a run for it.

Meanwhile, Kya finishes bandaging Zukos arm. "You are quite the nurse." Zuko mentions.

"Yeah, I was one of the best in the South Pole when I was your age." Kya mentions. Kya stands back, Zuko goes a little struggle to get on his feet. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine...not sure if I can fight." Zuko says.

Just when Kya was about to say something, Aang shows up, running in normal speed. Kya was shocked to see Katara in his arms. "Katara! What happened?"

Aang lays Katara down on a flat surface under the cliff. "Azula shot her with lightning. She got hurt pretty bad." Aang explains.

Kya kneels beside Katara. She gently grabs hold of Kataras hand. Katara turns her head, facing her mother. "Katara?" Kya asks.

"M-m-m...mom?" Katara asks, very weak.

Kya nods. "That's right, it's me."

"Mom...It...it hurts...so much." Tears starts forming in Kataras eyes. "It...hurts."

Kya gently strokes Kataras cheek. "I know, honey, I know it does. But it's all right, mommy's here."

Kya checks Kataras wound, she notices two medium cuts and a medium-large cut on her side. Whlie Kya tends to Kataras wounds, Sokka shows up. "Dad and the other warriors are here, we're fighting hard against the Di Lee." Sokka looks over Aangs shoulder and notices Katara injured. "Katara!?"

Sokka shoves Aang out of the way and kneels beside Kataras side. Kya looks at Sokka. "She got shot by lightning. She's hurt pretty bad." Aang walks up to Katara, standing by her feet. Kya makes Katara lay on her side, to check her back. There's a large black mark on the center of her back in the middle of the hole of her dress. "Oh dear...She needs help."

Aang takes a look at the black mark. "I agree. We have to get her to the north pole."

Sokka nods. "All right. Mom, you and Aang get Katara to the north pole, as fast as you can."

"But, what about the battle?" Aang asks.

"We can take it from here." Zuko mentions. "Just get Katara out of here."

Aang nods. Aang takes out his bison whistle and blows it. In a minute, Appa appears and lands next to the cliff. Kya stands in front of Appas side, with Katara in her arms. Aang earthbends to raise the ground Kya stands on. When the earth was at Appas level, Kya walks onto the saddle. Aang airbends a high jump and lands in the saddle.

Kya sits down, laying Katara on her lap and her arms. Aang kneels in front of Kya, looking at Katara. "Katara?" Katara whimpers painfully then slightly opens her eyes.

"A-aang...It...it-it...hurts...I can't..." Katara murmurs.

"Shhh, shh." Aang gently places his hands on Kataras cheeks. "Listen to me, you're going to be okay...We're going to take you to the north pole. We're going to get help. All right?"

"The...t-the north...pole? ...I don't...I...can't make...it." Katara says, with tears escaping her eyes.

"Don't say that. You'll make it." Aang whispers. "Just have faith. It's going to be okay." Katara just looks at Aang with a hopeless look. "How about this, Katara...when you feel completely better, I promise I'll take you out on a date, by your choice. Whatever you want or say, I'll make it happen. Does that sound good?" Katara nods very weakly, then Aang gives Katara a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I...L-l...love you...too." Katara whispers.

Aang smiles then moves to Appas head. Katara turns her head, facing her mother. Kya smiles a little at Katara, then gently strokes her hair. "Everything's going to be just fine, Katara...just hang on."

Katara nods, then lays her head on her mothers stomach. "Come on, Appa. Yip yip."

Appa gives a low growl then takes off. Aang and Kya makes their way to the north pole, sadly to say they don't noticed that Azula is hanging on by Appas tail. In the battle, Sokka rejoins the group, he catches up with his father and helps him fight off the Di Lee.

"You know, it feels really weird fighting Earth Kingdom agents." Hakoda says.

"Trust me, the Di Lee aren't true agents of the Earth Kingdom." Sokka grabs one of the Di Lee get jabs him in the stomach with his knee. "We've had a lot of experience with these guys. They are always on the wrong side."

Meanwhile, Appa is flying over the sea. Aang looks back at Kya and Katara. "How is she doing?" Aang asks.

Kya pours a little bit of water from Kataras porch on a piece of cloth. "She's not doing very well. We need to hurry." Kya gently holds the cloth against Kataras blackened mark. Katara grunts painfully and whimpers. "Shhh...relax, sweetie. I know it hurts."

Katara slightly opens her eyes with tears painfully escaping. "Th-th...the pain. I-I-It's...too...much."

"Shhh. It's okay, Katara. I'm here. You're going to be all right." Kya whispers, wiping those tears off of Kataras cheeks.

Katara wraps her arms around Kyas waist, then buries her face in her mothers stomach, weeping in pain. Kya wraps her arms around Katara, holding her own daughter closer to her body. Katara turns her face, facing Appas end, not even leaving her head from Kyas chest.

Azula starts climbing from Appas tail. Katara notices something, but her vision is blurry. It was then Kataras vision became clear when Azula hops on Appas saddle. Katara widens her eyes. "Ma-ma...Mom!"

Kya looks at Katara with concern. "What is it sweetie? You need something?" Kya asks.

Katara weakly points at Azula. "A-a-a...AZULA!"

Azula starts channeling fire in her hands. Kya faces the direction Kataras pointing. At that moment, Azula shoots a fire ball. Kya quickly ducks and the fire flies over her and Katara. Aang turns around and gasps to see Azula on board.

Kya sits up to see Azula beside her. Fire starts to form on Azulas hands. "You shall pay for putting me down, peasant!"

Just as Azula was about to attack, Aang blows an air blow at Azula, blowing her back. Azula gets knocked over, but grabs hold on the wall of Appas saddle. Aang walks towards the direction then looks down. Aang sees Azula is hanging on, but Azula flips up, then kicks Aang in the jaw. Azula stands on the saddle.

Aang gets knocked back to the other side of the saddle. Aang gets back on his feet, in his fighting stance for airbending. Azula does the same for firebending. They just stand there, frozen in place. Azula smiles evilly.

"It's your choice. You..." Azula aims her flaming hand at Kya and Katara, with her fire getting ready to shoot. "Or them."

Aang feels worried about this. If attacks Azula, Kya and Katara are gone, if he surrenders, he'll be taken away, possible dead. "Aang..." Aang looks at Katara, who is looking at him with worried eyes. "P-p-please...don't...do it."

Aang gives a little nod, then stares at Azula. They stand for a moment, then Aang slowly gets on his knees, then his hands. Azula chuckles evilly then walks up to Aang. "I thought so."

Katara widens her eyes seeing this. "Aang...Don't..."

Azula stands in front of Aang and gets a grip on him, lifting off him of his feet. Aang moves his hand behind his back, secretly bending. A large amount of water from the ocean starts to bend up towards Appa.

"Finally, the avatar is mine. And when I'm done with you." Azula faces Katara, then points her firebended hand at Katara. "Your peasant girlfriend is next." Aang smiles brilliantly, then he splashes the water at Azula. Azula loosens her grip on Aang then gets knocked back. Aang forms Energy missiles in between his fingers and launches them. Azula dodged most of them, but two knocks her down.

Aang quickly covers Azulas body with the water laying in Appas saddle and freezes Azula in place. Aang kneels down in front of Azula, places a hand on her chest then his thumb on her forehead. Azula gasps and widens her eyes open. Aang focuses his Energybending then his eyes glow. After a moment, the glow ends and Aang stands up.

Aang lowers his open hand, causing the frozen water to turn back into water. Azula growls, firebends at Aang, but instead, there's no fire. Azula looks at her hands. "What...you...You took away my firebending!" Azula says.

Aang nods, turning around. Azula breaths heavily, then grabs hold of Aang by the ankles. Aang forms Energy in his fist then punches Azula on the back. Azula loosens her grip on Aang. Aang grabs Azula and hangs her over the ocean. "I think it's time to put you in your place." Aang says, dropping Azula into the ocean.

Meanwhile, at the battlefield, the Di Lee attacks, but then they suddenly stopped. Everyone else were surprised, but kept their guard up. The Di Lee looks around. "Where's the princess?" One of them askes. the rest raises their shoulders. "Let's get out of here."

The Di Lee uses their rocky feet and starts sliding on the earth. Everyone else cheers for victory. Back at Appa, Aang kneels down to Katara, gently stroking her hair. "It's okay, we're safe now."

Katara forms a small smile. "Th-th...thanks...Aang." Katara says.

Aang smiles and gives Katara a kiss on the cheek. Katara smiles a little more, but then resumes grunting and whimpering in pain, with her eyes tightening shut and her teeth gritting. Aang returns to Appas head.

"Hurry up, Appa. Yip, yip!" Aang says. Appa gives a low growl then flies faster.

On an island, Azula swims towards it, then starts walking on the sand. Azula collapses on her hands and knees, panting. "He'll pay for it...they'll all pay...I'll show him not to mess with me!"

"That makes two of us." A fainted voice echoes. Azula was surprised, she stands on her feet, looking around.

"Who's there?" Azula yells.

"Don't be alarmed, young princess." The fainted voice says.

"Who are you...what do you want?" Azula asks.

"They'll be plenty of time for answers." The voice mentions. Azula starts to calm down a little, but then looks at the sky. "Come to Avatar Island. The avatar failed to restore the barrier. There...we will meet personally...and talk."

Azula looks forward then smiles evilly, thinking that this will be the perfect idea for her revenge.


	14. Book Four Air: Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: After finally escape from Azulas attack, Aang and Kya goes to the north pole to find help for Katara. This is chapter fourteen of book four. Katara is on a road to recovery, but it isn't easy for her. Aang and Kya tries to help Katara in her time of need. Aang feels the most upset, since he was with Katara and he failed to protect her, even since he's her boyfriend.**

Chapter 14 - Recovery

* * *

Appa flies towards the North Pole. Aang looks back at Kya and Katara. "How is she doing?"

Katara is struggling. She's shaking in horrible pain, her eyes tightening shut. She is whimpering. Kya puts an ear on Kataras chest, her heart is beeping a little slow. "She's failing. We have to hurry."

Aang nods. Appa flies faster then arrives at the North Pole. Appa lands in front of the healing class. Aang rushes inside. Kya hops off of Appa with Katara in her arms, then hurries to the class. Aang barges inside, noticing Yugoda working on her lessons.

"Oh, Avatar Aang. I'm in a middle of a class." Yugoda mentions.

"I know, I'm sorry." Aang says fast. "It's Katara, she needs medical attention."

Yugoda widens her eyes hearing that. "Oh, the poor dear. Let me see her." Kya walks in with Katara in her arms. Yugoda takes a look at Katara, noticing the shaking and the painful whimpering. "What happened?"

"She got shot by lightning." Aang mentions. "She's hurt pretty bad. She's been struggling to stay alive on the way."

Yugoda nods. "Let's get her to the infirmary." Aang and Kya heads outside. "Class dismissed." Yugoda says to her students.

Aang, Kya and Yugoda hurries to the infirmary. When they arrive, they gently lays Katara on a mat. The other healers takes Aang and Kya outside, but they ask for staying for a minute. Aang is the first to see Katara.

"Katara?" Katara gasps a little. She struggles to look at Aang.

"I-I...I can't...hold on...any longer." Katara whispers painfully.

"Shh, shh. Just a little longer, Katara. Help is here." Aang says.

"I-it hurts...too much...I can't..." Katara gets cut off by Aang putting a finger on her lips.

"Shhh...just a little longer." Aang repeats. Katara just looks at Aang scarce. Aang sees no hope in Kataras eyes, she's in great pain cause of the lightning, and she fears that she might die just like Aang did once.

Kya is next to see Katara. She puts her hands on Kataras cheeks, helping for face her mother.

"Katara?" Katara moans a little. "Listen, sweetie. You're going to be okay...These people are here to help you. Just hang on for a moment, you're going to be fine."

Slowly, weakly lays her hand out. "I'm...scared..." Katara whispers, with tears escaping from her eyes.

Kya can feel tears escaping from her eyes. She always knew Katara was strong and brave, and now, she's the helpless little girl she was before Kya died. "It's okay, Katara. Don't be scared. Everything's going to be fine, trust me." Katara gives a small nod. "All right, me and Aang are going to be waiting outside, don't worry, we're not going to leave you. When you're fixed up, we're going to be right beside you."

A tear slides out of Kataras eye. She slowly, but weakly, raises her hand and places it on her mothers cheek. "I-I-I...I l-love...you...mom." Katara murmurs.

Kya smiles and lets tears escape from her eyes. "I love you too, sweetie." Kya leans in and gives Katara a kiss on the forehead. "Feel better, Katara."

Kya gets on her feet and she and Aang leaves the infirmary. Meanwhile, on the earth kingdom lands, the gang starts walking, Bato and the other water tribe warriors returns to the boats. Chief Hakoda goes with Sokka and his friends.

"I can't believe we have to walk all the way to Ba Sing Se." Sokka says, whining a little.

"Oh, stop complaining, Sokka." Suki says. "It's not that bad."

"Mightest will be, since Aang and Kya are taking Katara to the north pole on Appa, and I doubt they'll be coming back during Kataras recovery to give us a ride." Zuko says.

"How do you doubt it?" Sokka asks.

Zuko looks at Sokka with a look that tells him he should have known the answer. "Aang is her boyfriend who loves her dearly and Kya is her mother who hasn't seen her in eight years."

Sokka looks down, disappointed. "Yeah, I suppose that's true."

Toph rushes up to Sokka. "Hey, Snoozles. Check out what I ran into while fighting the Di Lee." Toph takes out a sword. Sokka smiles and gasps, it's his space sword.

Sokka rushes towards Toph and grabs it. "No way! It's my space sword!" Sokka hugs the space sword closely. "I missed you so much!"

Suki feels a little offended, then Zuko leans into her ear. "Seems like you've got competition." Zuko laughs a little, but then Suki decides to laugh about it.

Hours later, Aang and Kya sits outside of the infirmary. Aang is holding a bouquet of flowers. Aang looks upset, Kya notices. "What's wrong?"

Aang sighs disappointedly. "It's all my fault." Aang says. Kya looks at Aang with concern. "I was there, I saw Katara getting shoot, I didn't stop it. I didn't protect her, it's all my fault."

Kya puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "It's not your fault. I'm sure even if you tried, you probably wouldn't make it. Aang looks at Kya with a sorrow look. "It's not your fault, even if it is, it doesn't matter. What matters is Katara's safe and she's recovering. Besides, if it's anyone's fault, it's Azula's."

Aang looks down then sighs. Just then, Yugoda walks out of the infirmary. Aang and Kya stands up and walks up to Yugoda. "How is she?" Aang asks.

"She's a little unstable, but she'll be all right." Yugoda says. "We're going to transfer her into a nearby hut. She'll need her rest, so let her sleep when she needs it." Kya and Aang nods. "We're gonna keep her around for a few days, just to be sure."

Yugoda returns to the infirmary. Aang and Kya stands outside for a few minutes. After then, a few healers walks outside carrying Katara on a stretcher. Katara is knocked out like a light, with a cover over her body. Kya and Aang follows Katara into the second hut near the infirmary. The healer gently removes Katara from the stretcher and lays her on the mat, then leaves.

Aang and Kya sits beside Katara. Kya puts a hand on Kataras forehead, then gently brushes away the loose hair in the way. Katara moans a little then slightly opens her eyes. Kataras vision is a little blurrry, then it starts to clear up. "M-Mom? ...Aang?"

Kya smiles. "Hey, Katara. How are you feeling?" Kya asks.

Katara moans a little. "I feel very weak and...less...painful."

"That's good, at least." Kya says. Kya gently stokes Katara from shoulder to arm. "Yugoda says you'll be all right. You're just going have to stay here a few days just to be sure."

Katara smiles. "All right."

Kya moves aside, then Aang kneels beside Katara. He lays the bouquet of flowers on Katara. "For you, Katara."

Katara looks at the flowers and smiles. "For me? Aww, Aang. They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them." Aang says. "We're staying here for you, Katara. Is there anything you need?"

Katara shook her head a little. "No, but I am a little tired."

"Then get some sleep. Yugoda says you'll need your rest." Kya says. Katara nods and falls back asleep. Kya leans in and gives Katara a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little angel."

On the next hour, Kya and Aang settles in with Katara. Katara is still asleep. Suddenly, Katara starts shivering, violently. Aang and Kya notices. Aang feels Katara, she's icy cold. "She's freezing." Aang mentions. "Are we allow to cover her up?"

Kya gets on her feet and starts leaving the hut. "I'll ask the healers, see what we could do."

Aang stays by Katara. Katara is shivering more, and her skin is turning light blue. Aang puts a hand on Kataras cheek. Katara opens her eyes and faces Aang. "A-a-a...Aang?" Aang nods. "It's so...c-c-c-c-c...cold."

"I know it is, Katara." Aang whispers. "You're mother is gonna get something to help."

Kya returns with a second cover and a winter coat. "The healers says we can cover her up if it's severe." Kya says.

"She's shivering like an earthquake and she's turning blue. I think it's severe." Aang says.

Kya nods. Kya and Aang helps Katara dress up. They put the winter coat on her. Aang walks to the fire place and uses his firebending to light up a fire. Aang holds Katara in his arms and lays her on his lap, by the fire place. Kya lays the second cover over Aang, spreading it around to cover Katara as well.

"You warm enough, Katara?" Aang asks. Katara nods a little. Katara lays her head on Aangs chest. "You comfortable?"

"A little." Katara whispers.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Aang asks.

"No, I'm all right." Katara murmurs.

Kya puts a hand on Kataras stomach. "Are you hungry?"

Katara moans a little. "Yeah...I am pretty hungry."

Kya smiles. "How about I make you your favorite: five-flavored soup?"

Katara is a little surprised to hear that, then smiles. "Yes, please."

Kya nods then leaves the hut. Aang looks at Katara a little confused. "I thought your favorite was sea prunes?"

"It is, but my mother makes the best five-flavored soup." Katara says. Katara closes her eyes and smiles, laying her head on Aangs chest. "I can't thank you enough for bringing her back."

Aang gives Katara a little hug. "You can try." Aang says, with a little laugh. Aang frowns a little remembering Azulas attack on her. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you from Azula."

Katara smiles a little. "It's okay, Aang...I guess you could say...we can call it even."

Aang looks a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Back in Ba Sing Se...I saw Azula getting ready to shoot you..but I didn't stop her...I failed to protect you." Katara says. "I...couldn't call myself a friend...letting you suffer like that...I spent every waking moment with you...trying to heal you...to wake you."

"It's all right, Katara...what matters is we're all right." Aang says, giving Katara a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, at the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh and Usra works on serving tea. After all that, Iroh returns behind the counter, and Usra takes a sit on one of the bar stools. "I never realized your tea shop would be such a hit." Usra says.

"Neither does Zuko. Of course, he never appreciated tea back then." Iroh says. Iroh starts wiping the counter with a wet cloth. "Anyways, the ball is in two weeks. You going?"

"Oh, I don't know." Usra says. "My husband is still in prison and I doubt he'll want anything to do with balls...or earth kingdoms."

Iroh laughs a little. "Well, you can still have a fun time. Besides, don't you want to see your son with a special lady?"

"I guess that's true, he's told me a lot about him and Mai." Usra says. "It's just sad to hear how Azula ended up."

"Yeah, she's crazy and needed to be dealt it. If only she could have seen the truth like Zuko had." Iroh says.

Meanwhile, in the earth kingdom lands, Yakone does some work at a blacksmith shop, grumbling about Katara and Aang. "Took away my bending...walking out on me and my grandmother...I'll teach them a lesson to ignore the true path of a waterbending master."

"You too, eh?" the fainted voice says.

Yakone freezes hearing the voice. "Who's there?"

"We have something in common." The fainted voice echoes. Yakone looks around, searching for the source of the voice. "Come to Avatar Island...we must meet."

Yakone raises his shoulders then walks off.

Back at the north pole, Kya returns with a bowl of soup. Kya kneels beside Aang and hands the soup to Katara. Katara smiles and takes the soup. "Thanks, mom." Katara smells the soup. "Mmm...smells delicious."

Katara takes a spoonful of the soup, then smiles. "You always did love my cooking." Kya says.

"I missed your cooking." Katara takes, taking another spoonful of the soup. "I missed you so much, mom. I'm just happy to have you back."

Kya gently strokes Kataras hair. "I know, I'm happy to be back too. I missed you so much as well."

Kya smiles at Katara. Katara finishes the soup and Aang places the bowl aside. "You know what it was I missed the most?" Katara asks. Kya gives Katara a questioning look. "The song."

Aang looks a little confused. "I'm not surprised you missed that the most." Kya says. Katara laughs a little.

"What song?" Aang asks.

"There's this song I sing to Katara when she was little. I sing it whenever she's scared or sad." Kya says.

"It...always cheered me up." Katara says, with a smile. "Can you sing it again?"

Kya nods a little. "Of course." Kya wraps her arms around Katara, and takes her. "I'll take it from here, Aang." Kya lays Katara on her lap. Katara lays her head on her mothers shoulder. Kya wraps one arm around Katara, then gently strokes her hair with her other hand.

Kya starts singing the song, all quiet, a little slow, tender, sweet, just the way Katara loves it. Aang watches the whole thing, he smiles seeing Katara well relaxed and comfortable, the song is also beautiful to him.

Katara falls peacefully asleep in her mothers arms in the middle of the song. At the end of the song, Kya notices Katara asleep, then lays her on the mat. Aang kneels in front of Kataras head, leans in and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Katara."

Katara gets some rest, to get a better recovery.

Meanwhile, on the island, Azula makes a boat out wood and some vines. Azula ties the vines tightly. "I don't know if I should bother seeing this voice that's calling me." Azula thinks for a moment. "All though, the avatar took away my bending and I'm stranded here on an island. So I guess I don't have anything else left." Azula pushes the boat into the water then hops on. Azula takes out the paddle and starts paddling. "All right, voice. I'm coming."

Meanwhile, at the earth kingdom lands, Yakone rides on a boat by the docks. the boat sails off. Yakone walks up to the captain. "Take me to this 'Avatar Island'. I have a meeting with someone."

The captain looks at Yakone. "Who? The avatar?" The captain does a crazy laugh at the end.

"Not sure. A voice just told me to go there and meet him." Yakone says. Yakone walks to the head of the ship and looks at the sky. "I'm coming, voice. Just hang there."

On the next day, Sokka and his friends and dad arrive at the house in Ba Sing Se. "Finally, we're home." Sokka says, crashing on the couch.

Toph walks in. "I don't feel twinkletoes or sugar queen anywhere. They're probably still at the north pole."

"Probably. When are they coming home?" Hakoda asks. Everyone raises their shoulders. "I just hope Katara's all right."

"Yeah, me too." Sokka says.


	15. Book Four Air: Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: I sometimes think that Aang and Katara would have a nice moment going over some memories of their special moments. This is chapter fifthteen of book four. Where Katara got back from the north pole and is at home resting. Aang and Katara have a moment alone to go over some old memories of their favorite moments. This should be interesting.**

Chapter 15 - Memories

* * *

Three days have passed since Kataras recovery at the north pole. She, Kya and Aang are riding on Appa, returning to Ba Sing Se. Appa lands in front of the house. Aang hops off, carrying Katara in his arms, then Kya jumps off. Appa walks towards the stables. Kya opens the door and Aang helps Katara walk inside. Katara has an arm wrapped around the back of Aangs neck and Aangs arm around Kataras waist.

Aang and Katara walks into the house. Everyone was surprised to see them. "Katara!" They all said excitedly.

Katara looks up then smiles. "Hey everybody."

Aang helps Katara walk towards the couch. "You all right, honey?" Hakoda asks.

"Yeah, I'll all right, dad." Katara says.

Aang helps Katara lay down on the couch. "Yugoda says she's no longer in pain, but she'll need to rest for a few days just in case." Kya explains.

"Okay." Sokka says.

Everyone walks off. Aang stays next to Katara. Katara looks at Aang then smiles. Aang smiles at Katara, then gently strokes her hair. "Thanks for taking care of me, Aang." Katara says.

"You took care of me once when I got shot, I guess I had to repay a favor." Aang says. Katara laughs a little. "There anything you need?"

"I'm fine. Thanks anyways." Katara says.

Katara rests for a couple of hours. Kya, Hakoda and Sokka checks in on Katara time over time. At night, Aang walks towards Katara with a bag. "What's this?" Aang asks.

"It's my memory bag." Katara says. "Everything we've had during our adventures are in there." Aang just looks at the bag. At first, he took a look inside, but then stops. "You wanna take a look at some stuff?"

Aang smiles then nods. "Sure." Aang sits in front of Katara and starts digging into the bag. Aang takes out a Kyoshi Warrior fan. "Isn't this Suki's fan?" Aang asks.

"Not exactly." Katara says. "This was a souvenir from Kyoshi Island. I always loved that place, it was so beautiful. Plus, it was when we first met Suki."

"Yeah, I remember that island. I always get chased by the girls and this one guy." Aang says with an embarrassing chuckle.

"I remember that, you were always showing off with those girls, had me worried a little." Katara says.

"You didn't seem worried." Aang mentions.

"Yeah. It's probably cause...I was a little jealous." Katara says. "You've been paying attention to those girls instead of me."

"Well, if you wanted attention, you could have asked." Aang says.

Katara blushes a little. "I know, But...I guess I was a little embarrassed."

Aang digs into the bag and then takes out Kataras rugged prison uniform. "What's this?"

"It's the uniform I wore when I got arrested to find Haru." Katara says. "I enjoy remembering that moment cause I inspired a lot of earthbenders who had broken spirits."

Aang remembers much from that day. When they met Haru and they helped rescue him and the other earthbenders. "Haru use to tell me you showed a lot of courage." Aang says. Katara smiles a blushes a little. "Say, did you think it was really your words that inspired, or just the coal?"

Katara stares at the ceiling, thinking. "Well...I guess both. At first, the earthbenders didn't both to fight after seeing that coal, then I guess after realizing my speech, they decided to fight back."

Aang takes a look inside the bag. He takes out his woven necklace with a flower on it. "Hey, it's the necklace I made you."

Katara smiles and takes the necklace. "Yeah. I kept it all this time. It was really sweet of you to make me this."

Aang smiles, then frowns a little. "I thought you got rid of it. You didn't even wear it when we arrived at Aunt Wu's village."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs wrist. "Oh no. I just took it off for a moment, then I guess I forgot all about it." Aang looks at Katara and smiles a little bit. "I found this necklace while you were training this Jeong Jeong."

Aang nods a little. "Okay, I feel better knowing that." Aang puts the necklace back in the bag. Aang digs into the bag and takes out a fortune note. "What's this?" Aang reads it. "You're future husband is going to be a powerful bender."

Katara feels a little embarrassed hearing that. "Oh, that's my fortune...from Aunt Wu." Katara says. "It was a really good fortune."

"I guess you sounded pretty happy." Aang says.

"I was at first...then Sokka mentioned you were a powerful bender." Katara says.

Aang feels sad hearing that. "What do you mean then...you don't...like me?" Aang gives Katara a sad puppy look.

Katara grabs Aangs hand. "Oh no, no, no, no. It's not that. It's just that...I was surprised. Back then, I only liked you as a friend and...I never expected that you might be my future husband." Aang doesn't feel entirely convinced. "Don't take it seriously, it's nothing personal. I love you, and I love to be with you."

Aang nods then smiles a little. "All right." Aang digs into the bag and then takes out a bottle of perfume. "Perfume?" Aang opens the lid and takes a sniff. "Lily rose."

Katara nods. "Yeah. I wanted to remember that village. It was when we found Bato. I felt happy, mostly cause when he took us in...I felt like I was back at home."

"Yeah...I'm not proud about what happened back there." Aang says. "I took your fathers map and kept it from you and Sokka."

"That's all right, Aang." Katara says. "Me and Sokka soon realized you needed us and we needed you." Aang nods, understanding Katara.

Aang digs into the bag and then takes out a scale replica of one of the gliders of the air walkers. "Isn't that the gliders from the Northern Air Temple?" Aang asks.

"Yeah." Katara answers. "It's one of my happiest memories. I was actually flying." Katara smiles reliving that memory.

"I know how that feels." Aang says. "I remember my first time flying in the Southern Air Temple. I was nervous at first, but I enjoyed it."

Katara laughs a little, that's how she felt on her first time flying. "Yeah, sometimes, it's scary to fly. You are just afraid to fall...I guess that's not much of a problem for airbenders cause you could just slow fall or something."

"Not unless you don't know what you're doing." Aang says. "Much like how you were as a waterbender a year ago. No offense."

"None taken." Katara says. Aang looks into the bag again and then takes out the container for the spirit oasis water.

Aang gives a surprised look. "Is that...?"

"Yes. The water from the spirit oasis." Katara says. "It reminds me of Master Pakku. The person who taught me waterbending." Katara smiles at Aang. "I always dreamed of learning waterbending from a real master. And Master Pakku made it come true."

"I'm glad you actually did get to learn waterbending from a master. Mostly cause I get to spend time with you while we were searching for an earthbending teacher." Katara smiles at Aang. Katara and Aang looks through the bag and then Aang takes out a championship belt. "It's the champion belt from earth rumble six."

"Yeah." Katara says, pleasing a hand on the belt. "It was a good memory cause that's when we first met Toph. To get you an earthbending master."

"Toph was a little stricted and insulting, but she became a great teacher for me. I bet no other earthbending master can help me with my block." Katara nods in agreement. Aang puts the belt back in the bag. Aang digs into the bag and takes out a headband. "Hey, it's my headband." Katara takes a look at it.

"That brings back a ton of memories." Katara says. "All of them were really happy for me. The best ones are when we were together."

"Yeah. Like that secret dance party." Aang says. Aang looks at Katara. "You know, it was actually the first moment we've danced together."

Katara blushes a little, thinking about that moment. "I never really thought of that." Aang returns the headband in the bag and digs into it. Aang takes out an eerie looking dark purple dress. Aang widens his eyes seeing that.

"Isn't that the dress you were as the Painted Lady?" Aang asks. Katara nods.

"I'll never forget that one village." Katara mentions. "They were suffering, and they needed my help."

Aang wraps his arm around Kataras shoulder. "Well. I'm proud of you taking care of them."

Katara looks at Aang and smiles. "Thanks, Aang. But...I am sorry for tricking you, even the part about Appa being sick."

"It's all right, Katara." Aang says. "I probably would have done the same for the village." Katara nods. Aang digs into the bag. Aang and Katara are shocked to see what comes out next: Aangs old shirt. A burnt/slashed shirt with a big hole on the back.

"Is that...is that my shirt?" Katara just slowly nods, only staring at the shirt like she's spaced out. Suddenly, tears starts escaping from Kataras eyes. Aang notices. "Are you okay? You're crying."

Katara realizes she is then wipes those tears away. "I'm sorry." Katara says in a scared and sorrow voice. "This shirt...it was the shirt you were wearing when...Azula shot you."

Aang widens his eyes and then looks back at the shirt, then he puts his hand through the hole. "Why did you keep it?"

Katara closes her eyes as new tears starts forming in her eyes. "I...I don't want to ever forget that day...It was the day where...I was scared to death." Katara slowly takes the shrit and holds the shirt close to her face and lays her cheek on it. "You were dead and...I just couldn't live without you." Tears starts escaping from Kataras eyes. Aang puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "I'm sorry...I can't think about that horrible moment without crying."

Katara starts sobbing. Aang wraps his arms around Katara and gives her a warm hug. "It's okay Katara. I understand. I felt the sameway when you got shot. I couldn't even battle Azula knowing you were injured and you needed me."

Aang kept hugging Katara. Katara kept crying for a few minutes, then stops. "Feeling better?" Aang asks.

"Yeah." Katara says, sniffling. "A little." Katara drops the shirt back in the back.

Aang takes the bag and sets it aside. "I think it's real nice for you to keep these."

Katara smiles. "Thanks...did you ever kept any stuff that's from your favorite moments?"

Aang shook his head. "No. I never really thought of a that."

"Oh...well, what are your happy moments?" Katara asks.

"Oh...too many to list...but I do have a favorite." Aang says.

"What is it?" Katara asks.

Aang leans in on Kataras face, holding her hands. "Right now." Aang gives Katara a kiss on the lips. After the kiss, Katara smiles and blushes a little.

"This is my favorite too." Katara whispers, giving Aang a kiss on the lips as well. After the kiss, Aang lays right next to Katara, carefully wrapping his arms around her. Katara lays her head on Aangs chest, smiling. Katara looks up at Aang. "Did you really mean it?"

Aang looks down at Katara. "Mean what?"

"The date...Are you really gonna take me out to one?" Katara says. "Anything I want?"

Aang nods. "Of course, would I ever lie to you?"

Katara frowns a little. "You did, when you were trying to get me that dress."

Aang shook his head. "It's not the same, I wanted to surprise you. Besides, I was talking about would I ever lie to you when you're gravely injured. You're all ready in so much pain, there's no way I could lie to you, even if I try...and if I'm a pretty good liar like Azula."

Katara laughs a little then lays her head back on Aangs chest. "I guess that's true." Katara says, closing her eyes falling asleep.


	16. Book Four Air: Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: I don't know who runs Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I think whoever gave the idea of making bloodbending the advanced waterbending is a stupid idea! They should have stuck with plantbending back in the swamp, which brings chapter sixteen of book four. I figured since Katara is a powerful bender, and she doesn't want anything to do with bloodbending, why not give her plantbending?**

 **EDIT NOTE: Not exactly one of my best writings.**

Chapter 16 - Plantbending

* * *

Four days has passed since Katara and Aang returned from the North Pole. Katara is doing very well. On the second day, she's all ready back on her feet.

At Avatar Island, Azula arrives on the boat. She hops off and takes a look around. "All right...I'm here...now what?" Azula asks.

"You two, huh?" Yakone says. Azula flinches and turns around, she sees Yakone arrive on a boat. Yakone hops off then walks up to Azula. "Some mysterious voice told you to come here?"

"Y-y...yeah...Who are you?" Azula asks.

"The name, is Yakone." Yakone says. "I was once a water and a bloodbender. Until the avatar took my bending away."

Azula looks confused. "Bloodbender? What's that?"

Just as Yakone was about to speak, Azula and Yakone instantly becames shocked with their eyes glowing, then they fall unconscious on the ground. In the spirit world, Azula and Yakone stands in the middle of no where.

"Where are we?" Yakone says.

"I think this is the spirit world." Azula says. "My fuddy-duddy uncle use to tell me and Zuko stories about his time in the spirit world."

Yakone and Azula takes a look around, then instantly, the Dragon Spirit circles around them, trapping them in his surrounding body. Azula and Yakone become surprised, then the Dragon Spirit faces them. "Princess Azula and Yakone of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Not completely." Yakone mentions. "Are you the one who called us?"

"Yes. I am the Dragon Spirit. The original source of Energybending." The Dragon Spirit says.

"Energybending?" Azula says, confusingly. "...I wonder if it's the weird power the avatar used to fight me."

"And took our bending away." Yakone adds.

"That's right...We have a common enemy: The avatar." The Dragon Spirit says.

"Actually, my enemy is Katara...but I guess I can rule in the avatar, since he's Katara's boyfriend." Yakone says. "Anyways, what do you want from us?"

"Listen closely, you two." The Dragon Spirit demands. The Dragon Spirit leans in his head towards Azula and Yakone. "In the dawn of the avatar, Avatar Wan, the very first avatar, imprisoned me. Banished me beyond the spirit world. But since Avatar Aang summoned me, I'm now only trapped in the spirit world of Avatar Island."

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Azula asks.

"In five days, the celestial moon will soon be arriving. Once it's lined up with the full moon, it'll unleash a powerful source of energy to his temple." The Dragon Spirit explains. "If you will get the spirit powder and the staff of the ancients, then force the avatar to plant and hold the staff in place, it'll open a portal between the physical and the spirit world. It'll free me to the physical world. Not even the avatar himself shall stop me."

Azula and Yakone thinks about this for a moment. "How can we trust you?" Yakone asks.

"My friend, we have a common enemy. The avatar. Why turn on one another?" The Dragon Spirit says.

Azula looks at Yakone. "He has a point." Azula faces the Dragon Spirit again. "How are we gonna get the avatar to place the staff?"

"Yakone, you are a bloodbender. Make him!" The Dragon Spirit says.

"Aren't you forgetting one thing? The avatar took my bending away." Yakone points his tumb at Azula. "Same thing for princess fire head over here."

Azula glares at Yakone. "I heard that."

The Dragon Spirit chuckles evilly. "Perhaps you're forgetting, I'm the original source of Energybending. If the avatar took away your bending, then I can give it back."

The Dragon Spirit moves on of his paws towards Yakone. The Dragon Place places its thumb claw on Yakones chest and one of his finger claws on his forehead. The Dragon Spirits eyes glow as he does his Energybending on Yakone. The Dragon Spirit does the same to Azula. After all the, he removes his paw from them.

"There, that's better isn't it?" The Dragon Spirit says. The Dragon Spirit looks at Yakone. "I greatly enhanced your bending. You can bloodbend without the aid of the full moon...Now GO! Time is wasting!" The Dragon Spirit breathes fire at Azula and Yakone.

Azula and Yakone wakes up in the physical world on Avatar Island. They stand up. They look at their hands. Azula attempts to shoot fire from her hands, and it worked. Yakone attempts to waterbending, and it wakes as well.

"The Dragon Spirit brought our bending back." Yakone says.

"Yeah...what is Bloodbending anyhow?" Azula asks.

Yakone looks at Azula. "It's where you bend the water inside of people. It's so powerful, it can only be done under a full moon. But I guess I can bloodbend without the aid of the moon." Yakone does bloodbending on Azula and forces her to do a silly dance. "See? That's how it's done."

Aula wipes her clothes, like she's trying to wipe off dust. "Enough fooling around, let's get to work." Azula and Yakone gets on the boat Yakone took, then sails off.

In the morning, Katara is sitting on the chair, a little depressed. It's been bugging her to see Toph doing her metalbending and Iroh trying to teach Zuko how to lightningbend. Katara wishes she could have a powerful bending since she's a powerful bender. But bloodbending? She doesn't want that.

Aang walks downstairs, then notices Katara. Aang walks up to Katara. "You all right?" Aang asks.

Katara turns to see it's Aang. "Yea." Katara says.

Aang places a hand on top of Kataras hand. "You don't seem all right. What's the problem?"

Katara looks down. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Katara...please tell me." Aang says.

Katara sighs in defeat, knowing that Aang wouldn't leave her alone. "It's just that...All the other benders have an advanced bending, like with earthbending as metalbending. Fire at lightning. And water...water is bloodbending. I want nothing to do with it."

"I know that. What are you saying?" Aang asks.

"What I'm say is...how come the other bending nations have an advanced bending besides water? That doesn't take control of people." Katara says.

"What about healing? That's advanced isn't it?" Aang says.

"I don't think so, even since I was doing some healing before I met Pakku." Katara says. Aang suddenly realizes that, that Katara healed herself from Aangs firebending and then healed Aang after facing Zhao. "Besides, I think there should be one that involves fighting."

"Hey, what about Air? We don't have an advanced airbending." Aang says.

"Yeah, that's true. But...I'm not sure if that's currently needed, after all, you are the last airbender." Katara says. "Like, the airbenders can figure that out once the population of airbenders have been restored."

"I guess you're right." Aang says. "Well...I'm sure you'll think of something. There's probably water inside of something besides people for you to bend."

Katara nods, having faith that Aang is right. Katara goes for a little walk, thinking what to do. What could water been in to bend? That couldn't be involved into anything related to bloodbending, to hurt other people, or scare them. What is she gonna do?

Katara walks for a while then arrives at the garden right next to the house. Katara takes a sit on the bench, then notices her mother watering the plants. "Hey mom." Katara says.

Kya turns to see Katara. "Hey, Katara." Kya sits next to Katara, then notices her frown a little. "What's wrong, dear?"

Katara faces her mother. "I'm just thinking, it's about waterbending, don't worry about it."

"If it's about Bloodbending, I should be worried." Kya says. "I would hate to see my own daughter to succumbed into it, like you almost did once when you were hunting Yon Rha with Zuko."

Katara feels bad remembering that moment, using bloodbending on that new leader of the Southern Raids, what's worse: He was an innocent man. "Thanks for bringing that back up, mom." Katara says. "And it kind of does, but not in the way. Like...you see, I'm just thinking what there should be to advance waterbending, and I know bloodbending shouldn't be apart of it."

"I see. You want to come up with the advanced waterbending that doesn't involve hurting people." Kya says.

"Well...actually, I kind of do, but not like Bloodbending, no, just for battling." Katara says. "Anyways, Aang told me there's probably other things that has water in them for me to bend. I can't think at the top of my head."

"Well then..." Kya puts a hand on the top of Kataras head and gently rubs it. "I'm sure you'll think of something. There is water everything." Kya stands and walks away.

Katara just watches her mother walking away. Katara sits and thinks, wondering what to do. Katara notices some of the plants beside her that are wet, then suddenly, she widens her eyes opening, realizing something.

Katara suddenly hears Hama's and Huu's voices in her head.

[Hama] "Like all plants and living things, they are filled with water."

[Huu] "I can't do anything like that, I just bend the water in the plants."

Katara stands on her feet to look around, then finds some vines hanging from above the roof. Katara stands on the bench and reaches for the vines. She pulls them down and starts to walk away from the garden. Katand stands out on the porch, laying the vines on the ground.

Katara takes a step back, looking at the vines. Katara raises her hands and begins waterbending. Katara bends slowly, then the vine starts to follow her bend. Katara raises the vine and moves it around. Katara smiles. She's doing it, she's bending the water in the vines.

Katara spends the next hour and she's starting to get a hang of it. Meanwhile, Sokka starts walking on the street. Sokka turns to see Katara, then walks up to her. "Hey, Katara." Katara bends the vines around Sokkas ankles. "I was wondering if you-AH!" Katara hangs Sokka upside down in midair with the vines.

"Sokka! I did it! I did it!" Katara says, excitedly.

"Uh, great...Did what?" Sokka asks, confusingly.

"I can bend plants." Katara says.

"Oh, great...I guess." Sokka says. "Can you let me down?" Katara stops bend then drops Sokka to the ground. Sokka lands on his face then his body collapses on the ground. "Thank...you."

"Sorry." Katara says. Katara rushes into the house. Aang sits in his room, reading his books. Katara walks in, seeing Aang doing his studying. "Hey, Aang."

Aang turns to see it's Katara. "Hey, Katara. you need something?"

"I discovered an advanced waterbending. Bending plants." Katara says.

"Uh...I hate to burst your bubble, but that was all ready discovered. Back in the swamp." Aang says.

"Yeah...but it was just vines. What about other plants?" Katara asks.

"Like what?" Aang asks.

Katara paces around, thinking. "Hmm...not entirely sure. Maybe trees. There's probably other bendable plants that can be useful for fighting."

An hour later, Katara and Aang takes a walk down the park. The park is empty, who knows why. Katara stands in front of a tree and puts a hand on it, feeling the water inside.

"Hmm..." Katara thinks. "The water in here is a little thin, might be as hard as bloodbending to bend trees."

"It is the fall season." Aang says. "Trees are probably going dry."

"I suppose that's true." Katara says.

Katara steps back, then slowly tries to waterbend. At fire, the tree doesn't react. Katara tries again, focusing more power, the tree twitches a little, but just barely. Katara tries again, this time, with all of her power. The branches of the trees starts to make movement. After a moment, Katara struggles to maintain control, but then she forces to stop her bending, and the tree returns into its normal pasition.

Katara collapses on her knees, then Aang walks up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Ugh! I can't do it!" Katara says.

"Of course you can, Katara. You just became a...plantbender. Besides, you got the tree moving, you probably have to find a different way for bending trees." Aang says.

"Hmm...I guess that's true. Iroh did said the same thing about lightning when he was training Zuko." Katara says.

Katara tries hard to practice her plantbending. Finding a way to control it better is difficult, for plantbending isn't really the same as waterbending. Like fire and lightning, earth and metal. Lightning is the Yin and Yang energy of fire. Metal is the pressure and pain of earth. What makes plant a part of water? Katara is a waterbending master, bending vines are like the basics. Trees are probably the advanced.

Later on, Katara pours water into the plants. She sighs, feeling a little upset about the plantbending. She's thinking: What way is there for plantbending? Toph approaches.

"What's up, sugar queen?" Toph asks.

Katara turns. "Hey, Toph...I'm just thinking."

"Yeah, I heard about your plantbending." Toph says. "Aang says you couldn't figure out a way for better control?"

"You could say that." Katara says.

"Well, I think you're going it all wrong." Toph says. "When I discovered metalbending, I was completely surrounded by metal." Katara looks at Toph a little confusing. "If you want to figure something out about Plantbending, then think plant. Don't think about water!. How did I get to be a good metalbender? I think like metal!"

"How can I think like a plant?" Katara asks.

"How about try going somewhere that's surrounded by plants." Toph says

Katara takes a look around her, surrounded by flowers in the garden. "Uh...Toph, I'm surrounded by plants."

"Think BIGGER!" Toph yells, raising her hands in the air. "Like a swamp or a forest."

Katara thinks for a moment. "Yeah...you're right...I guess I can visit that swamp were we've met the swamp water tribe."

On the next day, Katara is riding on Appa over a swamp. Appa tries to land, but he just roars nervously. Katara gently pets Apas fur on his head. "It's all right, Appa. Just land." Katara says. Appa gives a soft growl then lands.

Katara hops off of Appa, landing her feet in the muddy water. Katara takes a little walk around the area, looking at all the vines and trees. Katara stands in place, thinking. What can plants do for fighting? Katara thinks back when she, Sokka and Aang were fighting the swamp monster. Katara looks at the vines hanging on the tree. Katara bends the vines and brings them down at her feet.

After that, Katara looks at the vines, then she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Think...plant." Katara whispers to herself.

Katara closely bends the vines, one end of the vines wraps around her arms, from her upper arm down to her wrists. Katara uses the vines as an extinction of her arms. Katara slowly bends the vines around, trying to get the feeling. Katara spots a large log, she gets an idea, then bends the vines towards it. Katara uses her vine arms and lifts the log, it was struggling at first, then she gets the hang of it.

Katara tosses the log aside, then stops bending the vines. Katara looks at her hands, smiling, then she looks at one of the tries. Katara slowly puts a hand on the tree, feeling the water inside. Katara thinks, if she can't bend trees like vines and water, then maybe she should make a different way.

Katara steps back, then slowly begins plantbending. Katara raises her hands, wide apart from each other, then moves them clsoe to each other. The branches on the trees does the same thing. Katara moves her hands downwards, causing the branches to do the same. Katara raises her hands, then waves her arm in front of her, like she's slapping something. Katara sees that the tree does what she's doing. Seems...strange, but I guess the tree represents a larger scale of yourself, kind of like Toph's metal body from the fire nation airship fleet, only bigger.

Katara ends her bending, then looks at her hands. "I think I finally got it." Katara says.

Katara spents the next few hours at the swamp, practicing her plantbending. At the end of the day, Katara hops back on Appa then leaves. On the next day, Katara returns home in Ba Sing Se. Katara walks into the garden and sees her mother working on the garden.

"Hey, mom." Katara says.

Kya turns to see Katara. "Hey, Katara. Where have you been?"

Katara takes a sit on the bench. "I was just at the swamp. I discovered a new advanced waterbending."

"I heard." Kya says. "Aang said something about plants." Katara nods. "I guess that's nice."

Katara smiles. "It's better then bloodbending."

"That is true." Kya says. Kya sits next to Katara. "So, how do you bend the plants?"

"It's like bending water, only not the same." Katara says. "For fighting, I can just move the water around, splashing people or freezing them. For plants, I just hit, lift and hold. For trees...I haven't figured out much for trees."

Kya wraps her arm around Kataras shoulders. "Well, I'm glad you invented plantbending, it sounds pretty impressive."

Katara smiles and lays her head on her mothers shoulder.


	17. Book Four Air: Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: This is a four part finale known as "The Dragon Spirit." The Dragon Spirit is back and he seeks revenge on the avatar. In chapter seventeen of book four, Azula and Yakone teams up with the Dragon Spirit and with each other. They seek special relics known as spirit powder and the staff of the ancients that'll be useful to summon the Dragon Spirit to the physical world. Aang and the gang finds out something strange is going on, so they seek information.**

Chapter 17 - The Dragon Spirit part I - The Search

* * *

In the earth kingdom lands, Azula and Yakone arrives from the boat. They fan out, searching for their stuff. A few days later, in Ba Sing Se, Aang practices his Energybending with Katara and Toph. Katara also practices her plantbending during the training. Toph launches a boulder at Aang, but Aang blocks with with an energy shield.

Katara bends the vines and grabs hold of Aang. Katara lifts from him his feet, Aang waves his hand directly at the vine, launching a sharp energy beam. The beam cuts the vines and releases Aang. Aang Energybends an energy ball at Toph. Toph raises an earth wall and blocks the attack. Katara waterbends ice shards on her finger tips and fires them. Aang Energybends a barrier in front of him and blocks the shards.

Aang concentrates his energy. An Energy sphere glows in his heads then unleashes a powerful aura nova. Katara and Toph huddles together and Toph raises an earth wall. Part of the nova heading towards the wall gets blocked, and barely broke the wall.

Aang moans then collapses on his hands and needs. Katara and Toph sticks their heads out of the wall. Katara can see Aang is exhausted. Katara walks beside him and helps him stand. "Exhausted all ready?" Katara asks.

Aang nods. "I still need to practice before I face the Dragon Spirit, I'm still burning energy from Energybending."

"I guess so, but you are doing better. You've been Energybending for almost an hour and you haven't burn much energy." Katara says.

"Yeah, but I think I need to practice long enough to Energybend without hitting exhaustion." Aang says.

Toph walks up. "Let's take a break anyways. While we're at it, let's talk about the ball."

"Oh yeah, it's happening in two days isn't it?" Katara asks.

Toph nods. "That's what I heard from Snoozles. We know Katara all ready has a dress for it, what about you, twinkletoes?"

"I haven't had a chance to figure out what to wear. I've been busy studying." Aang asks.

"I think you should take a break. We don't have to worry about the Dragon Spirit for a while." Toph says.

"I agree, you've been working non-stop. I think you should take a break." Katara says.

Aang sighs. "Okay. I think that's fair." Katara and Toph helps Aang return to the house.

Meanwhile, Azula and Yakone takes a walk on the southern earth kingdom lands. They search through the markets, look at all the items around. So far, nothing interested or they need.

"That spirit powder should be around here somewhere." Yakone says.

"Well, I'm not seeing it." Azula says.

"It can't be that simple, Azula. Let's just keep our eyes open." Yakone points out. Azua and Yakone looks around, then Yakone sees a bag of powder, noted as 'Spirit Powder.' "Excuse me sir, is this spirit powder?"

The vendor nods. "Finest in the world." The man says. "If you're interested, it'll be 100 gold pieces."

Yakone is shocked to hear that. "100? That's outrageous!" Yakone yells.

"Yeah, you're right. Make that 200 gold pieces!" The vendor says.

Yakone gets frustrated, then he starts bloodbending the vendor. The vendor was forced on his knees then his arm painfully behind his back. "You better give it to me free or else if only pieces you'll receive is your own body!"

"Okay! Okay, you can have it!" The vendor yells.

Yakone ends his bloodbending and then takes the bag of spirit powder. Azula looks at the whole thing, with an impressive look on her face. "I'll admit, that's impressive." Azula says. "Well, we got the powder, think it's enough?"

Yakone takes a look inside the bag. "Possibly. We'll worry about that later, let's just find the staff. The celestial eclipse is tomorrow night.

Back in Ba Sing Se, Aang walks back into the house with a bag. The bag contains his dress for the ball. Aang sets his bag aside, then Katara walks up to him. Aang notices something wrong by the look of Kataras face.

"Something wrong?" Aang asks.

"Have you forgotten your promise?" Katara asks.

"Promise? What prom..." Aang realizes something. "Oh...right."

"You did forget, didn't you?" Katara asks.

"I'm sorry...I've just been busy lately." Aang says.

"That's okay...I'm well now, and you're on break. How about we go tonight?" Katara asks.

Aang nods. "I can do that...what do you want to do?"

Katara thinks. "Well...how about we go out on a field, filled with beautiful flowers. Watch the stars in the sky?"

Aang nods a little. "I think I can make that happen."

Meanwhile, at the village, Zuko, Mai and Usra goes for a walk. Usra leaves the party to get some supplies for the tea shop. Zuko and Mai takes a walk.

"So, you want to go to the ball?" Zuko asks.

"I guess I can. After all, I'd like to hear that speech you wrote." Mai says.

"Thanks for coming to support, it wasn't easy." Zuko says. Zuko and Mai walks up to the vendor Yakone attacked. "What accessories do you have?"

The vendor cowers in fears. "I don't have anything! Honest. P-please don't hurt me!"

Zuko feels offended. "Do you realize the war's over, the fire nation are no longer a threat to the earth kingdom."

"I know, I know, but there's this one guy who hurt me pretty bad." The vendor says.

"Who was it? What did he do?" Zuko asks.

"I don't know who, but he was wearing a water tribe outfit...he did something to me that made me lose control of my body." The vendor says. "He forced me on my knees and painfully moved my arms behind."

Zuko widens his eyes hearing that. "Was he a waterbender?"

"I don't know...I didn't see him bend any water. But that power he used to control my body...that's scary." The vendor says. "Anyways, all he wanted was spirit powder. When I said it's 200 gold pieces, he sued that power to force me to give it for free."

Zuko shook his head a little, then turns around. "What's wrong, Zuko?" Mai asks.

"I think I need to talk to Katara." Zuko says.

Later at night, Aang and Katara flies, by Aangs airbend glider, around the field. Aang lands in the middle of a flower field. Aang and Katara lands and then Aang closes his glider. Katara takes a step forward and looks around.

"This is a very lovely field, Aang." Katara says.

Aang takes out a blanket and spreads it on the ground. "Just like you want." Aang says.

Katara and Aang sits on the cover, looking at the stars. "It sure is a beautiful night." Katara says.

Aang looks at Katara smiling. "Not as beautiful as you."

Katara looks at Aang then blushes. Aang and Katara sits and watches the stars. Katara leans in on Aang, laying her head on his shoulder. Aang wraps his arm around Katara. Katara smiles, admiring this moment.

A few minutes later, Aang reaches into his pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot." Aang says. Katara sits up and fixes her eyes on Aangs hand, seeing what's going on. Aang takes out a small rectangular box and haves it to Katara. "I had this made specially for you."

Katara takes the case, looking at it curiously. Katara opens it to find a golden necklace Katara takes it out then notices a sapphire blue crystal in a shape of a tear drop, with a two thin gold lines circling around it, starting half way in the middle to to bottom, connected at the bottom. (It looks like this one necklace I got in Texas a couple years back. Gave it to my 6th grade english teacher)

Katara takes a look at the bottom middle part of the tear drop, notices her name engraved around it. With only a little space between the 'K' and the third 'A' of her name.

"Aww...Aang." Katara looks at Aang with a lovely smile. "It's beautiful, I love it."

Aang smiles. "I figured the sapphire and the tear drop would be perfect cause you're a waterbender."

Katara nods. "It's perfect." Katara puts the necklace on, attaching the ring and the hook together from behind her neck. "How do I look?" Katara asks.

Aang smiles. "Beautiful...as always." Aang says.

Katara blushes from hearing that. Aang and Katara hold hands, slowly leans in each others face, until their lips meet. They kiss for about five minutes, then Zuko arrives on his otrich-horse. Zuko hops off and stands in front of Aang and Katara.

"Hey Katara, I-Uh..." Zuko becomes shocked to see the kissing. Aang and Katara quickly disbanded and looks at Zuko nervously. "I'm...not interrupting anything important...am I?" Aang and Katara quickly shakes their heads. "Ok...since i'm not, I need to talk to you Katara."

"Uh...can't it wait?" Katara asks.

"I don't really know, it's something I think that's important." Zuko says.

Katara sighs. She pats on the blanket in front of her, telling Zuko to take a seat. Zuko sits in front of Aang and Katara. "What is it?" Katara asks.

"I need to know, what you did to that new leader of the Southern Raiders...that you were controlling his body." Aang and Katara widens their eyes hearing that, and Aang gasps. "Is that waterbending?"

Katara looks away in shame, then Aang looks at Katara. "Katara, you used Bloodbending on him?"

Zuko looks a little confused. "Bloodbending?"

"I didn't mean to." Katara says. Katara looks at Aang, with tears filling in her eyes. "I was just angry and upset. I wasn't control myself...It's bad enough I did it, I still have nightmares about it...using bloodbending on an innocent man...It's like I'm turning into..."

Aang gives Katara a comforting hug. "It's okay, Katara. It's okay. I understand." Aang says.

Zuko clears his throat, then Aang and Katara focuses back on him. "Anyways, this 'bloodbending'. It's a waterbending thing right?"

"Yeah it is, it's evil." Katara says.

Zuko turns his head a little. "I knew it." Zuko whispers.

"What's wrong?" Katara asks.

Zuko faces Aang and Katara again. "I ran into a vendor in this one village. He told me this young man in the water tribute attacked him, he described what he did to him, it matched to this bloodbending you used, Katara."

Katara widens her eyes. "A young man?" Katara faces Aang. "You don't think it's..."

Aang shook his head. "That's impossible, I took his bending away."

"What is it?" Zuko asks.

"About a month ago, we ran into this waterbender who said he was trained as a southern waterbender." Katara says. "But it turns out he's the grandson of Hama, the one who invented bloodbending."

"He was causing trouble for me and Katara, so I took away his and Hama's bending." Aang says.

Zuko thinks. "...Well, if he can't waterbend anymore, then who else would know bloodbending?" Aang and Katara raises their shoulders. "Well, whoever this is, he seems interested in something known as 'spirit powder'. You know anything like that?"

Aang thinks. "I've heard of it once, I think it's something the avatar uses for something for the spirits."

"Well, this waterbender seems to be interested in spirits...I think we should check it out." Anag and Katara nods in agreement.

"There's probably something about spirit powder in my books...I remember reading something that requires the powder." Aang says. "Let's head to our house and take a look." Zuko and Katara hops on the ostrich-horse and Aang flies on his glider, all of them moving on.

Meanwhile, Yakone waits outside of a temple in the Southern area of the Earth Kingdom. Just then, Azula arrives with an old ancient staff.

"It's about time." Yakone says. "Now let's just figure out how we can get the avatar to arrive at Avatar Island."

"We could just kidnap him." Azula says. "And we'd better do it quick, the celestial eclipse is happening tonight."

Yakone nods in agreement, then he and Azula moves on.


	18. Book Four Air: Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: This is a four part finale known as "The Dragon Spirit." The Dragon Spirit is back and he seeks revenge on the avatar. In chapter eighteen of book four, where Azula and Yakone got everything they need. The celestial moon is arriving so they get ready to summon the Dragon Spirit to the physical world. Aang is far behind on his energybending, so he isn't prepared for the Dragon Spirit, the gang attempts to try and stop Azula and the Dragon Spirit. But the worst part is that Azula and Yakone kidnaps Aang to start the summoning.**

Chapter 18 - The Dragon Spirit part II - The Summoning

* * *

In the morning, Aang takes a look at his books back in home in Ba Sing Se. Katara and Zuko are behind him, waiting for the information. Aang tores through book after book, scroll after scroll, then he founds one thing in the book of the spirits.

"Here it is." Aang says.

"Portal to the Spirit World. A powerful spirit magic that can only be done under the eclipse of the Celestial Eclipse, which can only be done once every ten thousand years."

"The Celestial Eclipse?" Katara asks. "What's that?" Aang continues reading.

"The Celestial Eclipse is the eclipse of a full moon blocked by the celestial moon. During the eclipse, a powerful spiritual energy blasts on Avatar Island. Powerful enough to open a portal between the spirit and the physical world. Can only be done by the avatar itself...What the avatar must do is use the spirit powder to form a summoning circle and plant the staff of the ancients on the center of the circle during the eclipse, the very second it starts. During that, a portal will open."

Aang closes the book. "Why would the waterbender open a portal to the spirit world?" Zuko asks.

Aang thinks, then widens his eyes. "You guys don't think...he's working for...the Dragon Spirit don't you?"

Katara crosses her arms in front of her chest. "I don't know. There are other spirits in the spirit world. Why him?"

"Well...he's trying to get revenge on the avatar...and since I won't come to the spirit world, he's gonna come to the physical world." Aang says.

"That kind of makes since." Zuko mentions. "Can you take the Dragon Spirit?"

Aang shook his head. "I'm still behind on my Energybending. I don't think I'm ready. What are we gonna do?"

Everyone thinks, then Katara gets an idea. "The summoning says only you can do it...so we just have to keep you away from that waterbender until the Celestial Eclipse is over." Aang nods, but then everyone thinks about something. "Which is...when?"

"Well...the full moon is happening tonight...and since he's getting the stuff...it could be tonight." Zuko says.

"I'm thinking you're right, Zuko." Aang says. "I just need to stay safe at house until tomorrow."

Zuko and Katara nods in agreement. But then suddenly, a large wave of water crashes through the wall and splashes Zuko and Katara. The water instantly freezes, freezing all over Zuko and Katara.

"Zuko! Katara!" Aang says. Aang was just about to waterbend the ice, but then he can't move his body. Yakone walks up behind him, bloodbending Aang.

"Not so fast, avatar." Yakone says. Yakone bloodbends Aang to lift him from his feet. "You're coming with us."

Azula walks in. "Finally, we have the avatar. Now to get to the island. to summon the Dragon Spirit." Azula and Yakone leaves, with Aang.

Zuko and Katara just stands there, frozen in place. Katara exhales through her nose, turning the ice affected by her breath into water. Katara keeps thewing out the ice until her hands are free, then he completely bends the ice into water. Katara and Zuko coughs, gasping for air.

When they catch their breath, they stand up straight. "So it was Yakone." Katara says.

Zuko looks at Katara. "I take it he's a friend of yours?"

Katara looks at Zuko. "He's that grandson of Hama I told you about...How did he get his bending back? And more importantly, how can he bloodbending? It's not even a full moon just yet."

"The full moon?" Zuko asks.

"I'll explain it on the way. Right now, we need to get Aang back." Katara says.

Zuko nods. "Let's be careful, I don't think he's the only one who got his bending back. Azula probably did as well."

Katara and Zuko heads downstairs. They explained everything that's happened upstairs to everyone.

"Sounds like we're in deep trouble." Toph mentions.

"That's right. We have to get Aang back before the eclipse." Katara says.

"What if we're too late? The Dragon Spirit could attack any of the nations." Sokka says.

"Then we'll split up." Zuko says. "Sokka, you and your dad take care of the Northern Water tribe. Suki, you and Iroh will head back to the fire nation and raise our defenses. Toph, I'd suggest you stay here and help the earth king."

Everyone nods. "All right, let's get going." Suki says.

Everyone goes in their separate ways. Suki warns Iroh what's going on then they head for the fire nation. Sokka and Hakoda takes a war balloon and heads for the North Pole. Toph warns the Earth King about the threat that might happen for Ba Sing Se. Te Earth King raises his defenses, with Toph on the front line.

At sunset on Avatar Island, Azula starts pouring the spirit powder on the alter of the temple, forming a summoning circle. Yakone just stays with Aang, who's tied up will good, chained to a tree so he can't airbending a breath or snooze to break free.

"How's the circle?" Yakone asks.

"It's getting there." Azula says.

Yakone looks at the horizon and notices a red moon raising, then the full moon on the other side of the horizon. "It better be. The moons are rising. We don't want to disappoint the Dragon Spirit."

At nightfall, Katara and Zuko are riding on Appa towards Avatar Island. Katara littles a little worried. "Thinking about Aang?" Zuko asks.

Katara looks at Zuko. "What if we don't make it?" Katara asks. "Last time we fought Azula, I was almost dead. And she has Yakone with her this time, what if we can't save Aang?"

"Don't worry about Aang." Zuko says. "We just gotta stop the summoning long enough for the eclipse to end." Zuko looks up and notices the two moons closing in on each other, the very edge of each others side just touched. "We better hurry, the eclipse is almost here."

At Avatar Island, Yakone loosens Aang from his chains, but he kept his wrists shackled. Yakone shoves the staff of the ancients in his hands. Yakone bends water on Aangs hands and freezing it, locking the staff on Aangs hands.

"In case you get any ideas before the eclipse comes." Yakone says. Yakone looks at the moons, they are about a third quarter to the eclipse. "It's almost time."

Azula nods, then Appa roars. Azula and Yakone turns to the direction of the sound. Appa lands at the foot steps of the temple. Katara and Zuko hops off, then looks at Azula and Yakone.

"Well, look who's here." Azula says, with an evil smile.

"We know you're trying to summon the Dragon Spirit." Zuko says. "We're not gonna let you do that."

Yakone shoves Aang aside, causing him to collapses. "You want to stop us? Come an try!" Yakone says, bending tentacles of water on his hands.

Katara bends a large amount of water and charges in at Yakone. Katara launches water pumps at Yakone, but Yakone quickly freezes the front line into an ice shield. Yakone bends his water, firing ice shards. Katara makes an ice barrier in front of her, blocking the shards.

Azula charges at Zuko with a flame charge. Zuko channels fire from his hands, firing at Azula. Azula does a flame wall and blocks the flames. Zuko shoots firebolts at Azula, repeatly, but Azula avoids them by flame charging around Zuko.

Katara and Yakone fights each other. "How is it you could bloodbend without the full moon?" Katara asks, bending a tidal wave at Yakone.

Yakone waterbends an ice shield all around his body and the wave passes him. The ice shield thews down then Yakone says. "The Dragon Spirit greatly enhanced my waterbending. My power is now like the aid of a full moon, even without the full moon."

Yakone bloodbends Katara, forcing her onto her knees. Katara struggles to fight, but Yakone is too strong. Zuko sees Katara struggling. Zuko does a flaming kick and knocks Azula back. Zuko hurries to Katara, does a high jump. Zuko lands in front of Yakone then shoots a fire blast from his fist. Yakone gets knocked back and Katara collapses.

Zuko charges at Yakone, attacking him. Katara gets on her hands and knees, then turns to see Azula jumping in. Azula flips forward with firebending, doing a spiral flame. Katara dodges out of the way, Azula slam kicks on the ground, unleashing a flame nova.

Meanwhile, at the north pole, Sokka, Hakoda and all the northern waterbenders and warriors arms themselves. Hakoda faces the moons, which are a quarter close to being the eclipse. "The eclipse is almost there, arm yourselves!"

The waterbenders get ready to bend and the warriors raises their weapons. In the earth kingdom, Toph just stand there, staring at the field with her sightless eyes. Toph makes a kind of stances that shows she's trying to keep an eye, or foot in her case, on the vibrations around her.

General Sho takes a look at the moons. "The eclipse is arrive, prepare for a huge fight."

All the earthbenders and warriors arm themselves. At the fire nation palace, everyone takes their stance. The Kyoshi Warriors, fire nation soldiers and firebenders. Suki takes a look at the moon. "The eclipse is almost upon us. Keep an eye out for the army." Everyone arm themselves.

Meanwhile, at Avatar Island, Azula battles Katara and Yakone battles Zuko. Yakone bloodbends Zuko, forcing his arms to stop firebending, but then Zuko firebends Dragons Breath and breaths fire at Yakone. Yakone jumps back, dodging the fire, but then Zuko shoots a fire blast through his fist. Yakone gets blasted back and collapses to the ground. Yakone sits up then takes a look at the moons, they're closing in on each other.

"The eclipse is happening in a moment. We've got to hurry!" Yakone yells.

Azula shoots fire at Katara. Katara blocks the fires by hitting them with her water tentacles. Azula does a powerful fire ball and shoots it at Katara. Katara tries to block it, but the fire completely evaporates her water. Katara gets knocked back, then falls unconscious.

Aang saw the whole thing. "Katara!" Zuko turns back to notice that. While he was distracted, Yakone bloodbends Zuko. He knocks Zuko back against a statue. Azula quickly chains Zuko to the statue, tightly.

Yakone ends his bloodbending then looks at the moons, they are about an inch away. Yakone quickly bloodbends Aang, then forces him up to the alter. The eclipse arrives then a powerful energy blasts shoots down to the temple. A second before the energy plummets, Yakone forces Aang to plant the staff in the summoning circle.

Powerful energy seeps into the staff, Yakone even struggles to keep up his bloodbending on Aang. Zuko is completely shocked to see the whole thing. Katara struggles to get up, as she regains her vision, she's surprised to see it's too late. A minute later, a large portal forms above the staff. Evil laughter happens from behind the portal, then the Dragon Spirit slowly flies through the portal. Yakone drops his bloodbending and he and Aang takes a step back. Azula walks up and stands next to Yakone, then she and Yakone kneels down in respect.

Aang is totally frozen in fear as the Dragon Spirit comes out of the portal.

"I am free...at last!" The Dragon Spirit yells. The Dragon Spirit leans in on Aangs face. "You and I have a score to settle...young avatar." The Dragon Spirit laughs evilly. Aang never really imagined this would be happening, the Dragon Spirit is back and has come for his revenge.


	19. Book Four Air: Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: This is a four part finale known as "The Dragon Spirit." The Dragon Spirit is back and he seeks revenge on the avatar. In chapter nineteen of book four. The Dragon Spirit is released, he is now in the physical world. And what's worse, he's brought a spirit army of energybenders. War rages on, and Aang is having no other choose but then to fight the Dragon Spirit. Where Zuko and Katara are fightning Yakone and Azula.**

Chapter 19 - The Dragon Spirit part III - Raging War

* * *

The Dragon Spirit is released from the spirit world. Aang just looks at the Dragon Spirit fearsome. The Dragon Spirit faces Aang. "You and I have a score to settle, young avatar." The Dragon Spirit laughs evilly. Aang takes a few steps back The Dragon Spirit swiftly flies around Aang, then back in front of him, surrounded Aang by the Dragon spirits serpent body. "You're not going anywhere! You are going to the depths along with all of your past lives!"

The Dragon Spirit inhales deeply. A small amount is light forms inside the Dagon Spirits mouth, growing swiftly. When its mouth was full of energy, the Dragon Spirit exhales a powerful Energy Blast. Aang thinks quickly and Energybends a powerful energy shield all around him.

The Dragons Spirits breath hits the shield, impaled into it. Aang struggles to keep the shield up, the Dragons Spirits energy breath was stronger. Aang instantly gives up and the shield drops, a second later, the breath ends as well. The Dragon Spirit sees Aang knocked out and laughs evilly.

"You are weak, just like Avatar Wan." The Dragon Spirit says. "If Wan was strong, he would still be alive. You do not have the capabilities to be an Energybender...You should have stuck with airbending." The Dragon Spirit rises into the sky, and bends powerful Energy in its front paws. "Arise my minions! Return from the spirit world and reck this world of Energybender-murders!"

The Dragon Spirit circulates a giant Energy ball in front of him then unleashes it's power, unleashing a powerful energy nova. The nova leaves a strong blow of wind in its wake. Meanwhile outside of Ba Sing Se. Everyone stands in place, expecting a fight. Nothing happens, then Toph widens her eyes.

"Something's coming!" Toph places a hand on the ground as the other warriors and benders approaches behind her. "...That's weird...it doesn't feel human...it feels more like..."

Just then, a spirit appears. "A spirit?" General Sho asks, pointing at the spirit.

Just then, the spirit multiples in a full army, then Energy forms in each of the spirits hands, out of every single one of them. At the Fire nation place, the same thing happens. Suki looks a little afraid.

"You don't think those are...the Energybenders?" Suki asks.

"Looks like they are." Ty-lee says.

At the North Pole, the Energybenders arrived there as well. Sokka takes out his space-sword. "Those must be the Energybenders." Sokka says.

"All right. Let's do this! For the water tribe! ATTACK!" All the warriors starts charging, and the waterbenders attacks attacking. The Energybenders does the same thing.

Nothing only in the north Pole, but the battle has begun in the fire nation, and now in Ba Sing Se. The Dragon Spirit floats in the middle of the sky above Avatar Island, sensing everything going on around the world. The Dragon Spirit chuckles evilly.

"Yes, my children. Feast upon these traitors. The war has begun!" The Dragon Spirit flies off. Yakone jumps into the water, waterbends an ice-board and surfs away. Azula firebends rock flames from her feet and takes off. (Kind of like How Ozai did when he and Aang were battling)

Katara rushes to Zuko. She bends some water on the chains then freezes it. After that, Katara bends a water whip and slams the ice, breaking the chains. Zuko gets loose and he and Katara hurries to Aangs side.

Aang struggles to get up, then Katara helps him sit up. "You okay, Aang?" Katara asks.

"Yeah, just a little weak..." Aang says.

"Where?" Katara says.

"I don't know but...my head does hurt a little." Katara nods. She bends the water onto her hands and begins healing Aangs head. After a minute, the healing session ends. "Thanks, Katara." Katara sits back in front of Aang, then Zuko kneels down. "We've failed. The Dragon Spirit has won."

"He hasn't won yet." Zuko says. "You have to fight him."

"I can't...I'm not ready." Aang says.

"You weren't ready to face my dad, yet you faced him and won." Zuko says.

"Yeah, Aang. Zuko's right. You have to face the Dragon Spirit." Katara says.

"But I can't. I'm way behind on my Energybending, there's no way I can face him and win." Aang says.

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "You have you try, Aang. There's always a little bit of hope in everything. You just got to have faith." Aang looks up at Katara, seeing a smile on her face.

Aang smiles back, and he and Katara hugs each other. "You're right, Katara." Aang says. They hug for a moment then disband. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, we have everyone else taking care each of the nations." Zuko says. "But we have to take care of Azula and Yakone."

"That's right." Katara says. "Aang will take care of the Dragon Spirit. I'll handle Yakone."

Aang feels a little worried. "You guys are leaving me? I can't face the Dragon Spirit alone."

"No you won't, Aang. We're just gonna have to take care of Azula and Yakone." Katara says. "Once we're done with them, we'll join you face the Dragon Spirit."

Zuko nods. "Katara's right. We're not going to leave you alone."

Aang nods. "Yeah..." Everyone rides on Appa. Appa takes off and heads towards the earth kingdom land.

The Dragon Spirit lands in the middle of an earth kingdom field. Swinging its tail, breaking the earth pillars. "Bah! Earthbenders! You and the other nations are what scarred my life! Now I will scar yours! Destroy them, my Energybenders!"

Minutes later, Appa lands in the shores of the earth kingdom land. Aang and Katara hops off. Aang littles a little worried, then looks down. "What's wrong?" Katara asks.

"What if...I don't make it?" Aang says. Katara feels a little shocked to hear that. "The ball is tomorrow night, but...what if I don't come back."

Katara gives Aang a comforting hug. "Don't say that, Aang. You will come back."

"But...I'm not strong enough to beat the Dragon Spirit." Aang says.

"No, you're strong Aang...You have come a long way ever since me and Sokka found you in that iceberg. You will make it." Katara says. Katara moves her hand to Aangs cheek. "I believe in you, Aang."

Aang smiles a little. Katara smiles as well, then they kiss each other on the lips, as a farewell kiss. After a minute, the kiss ends. "See you soon, Katara." Aang says, opening his glider.

Aang starts running then airbends a take off. "You too." Katara says, watching him leave.

Katara hops back on Appa then Appa takes off. Aang flies around the Earth Kingdom, making his way towards the Dragon Spirit. During that, Appa flies above a forest. Katara spots Yakone near a river.

"Get me in low." Katara says. Zuko nods then makes Appa fly lower. When Appa was low enough, Katara jumps off and lands next to the river. Appa flies away, Katara and Yakone stands at the distance, facing each other.

"So, you have come at last." Yakone says. "Are you ready to accept the true path of a southern waterbender?"

Katara shakes her head. "No. I've all ready taken the true path. Your evil powers of bloodbending ends here."

Yakone cracks his knuckles. "I'd like to see you try." Yakone bends a huge amount of water then launches it at Katara in a hydro pump.

Katara makes her stance, then slams her hand at the water, causing the water to split in all directions. Katara bends water from the river with her other hand and does an angle shoot at Yakone.

Yakone gets knocked out, ending his attack. Yakone gets on his feet, then bloodbends Katara. Yakone lifts Katara off of her feet, Katara struggles to break free.

Meanwhile, Aang still flies in the Earth Kingdom land. He finally spots the Dragon Spirit, who is smashing all the earth pillars. "Hey, Dragon Spirit!" The Dragon Spirit growls and faces Aang. "I'm not through with you just yet."

The Dragon Spirit moves towards Aang and faces him. "Is that so?" The Dragon Spirit says with a growl. "Well, then, let's see what you're made of!" The Dragon Spirit inhales deeply.

While he is, Aang earthbends the top of the Earth Pillar. He jumps, with the earth pillar connected to his feet, then kicks it directly at the Dragon Spirit. The giant boulder impales into the Dragon Spirits mouth. The Dragon Spirit chokes, then all that energy in his mouth explodes. The boulder breaks but the Dragon Spirits face becomes damaged. The Dragon Spirit shakes it off then faces Aang.

"Not bad, but not cleaver enough!" The Dragon Spirit says.

The Dragon Spirit slashes its claws on the earth pillar Aang stands on. the pillar collapses, but Aang airbends a high jump to the next pillar. The Dragon Spirit strikes that next pillar with its tail. The pillar collapses, but Aang airbends a high jump and jumps to the furtherest pillar.

The Dragon Spirit roars and breaths Energy, blasting the energy to every pillar in front of it.

Azula lands near the fire nation palace. She looks and sees a war raging on. Azula smiles evilly. "That's right, fight off the traitors. Once they're done, I will-"

"You'll be done next!" Zuko yells. Azula turns around to see Zuko stands behind her, and Appa a couple of yards behind Zuko. "You have done enough, Azula. I'm taking you back to the correctional physicality."

Azula chuckles evilly then turns to face Zuko. "You're hilarious, Zu-zu." Azula says.

Zuko clenches his fists in anger. "Stop CALLING ME THAT!" Zuko yells, shooting a fire blasts at Azula. Azula dodges then does a fire whip at Zuko. Zuko firebends to take take over control some of that fire that blasts it back to Azula. Azula deflects the fire then shoots a Fire Wave through her feet.

Meanwhile, Aang flies on his glider, with the Dragon Spirit chasing him. Whenever the Dragon Spirit is close, he tries to get a bite on Aang, but he fails. Aang does a sharp turn and flies fast around the Dragon Spirit.

The Dragon Spirit turns around and turn, up until he gets dizzy. Aangs flying around starts to form a tornado, with the Dragon Spirit sealed inside. The Dragon Spirit channels energy then unleashes a powerful nova. Aang gets knocked out of his air pattern then crash lands on the ground. The tornado dies down and the Dragon Spirit focuses on the crash landing marks on the land.

"You're quite the airbender, but your powers are useless against a powerful spirit!" The Dragon Spirit yells.

The Dragon Spirit flies towards the crash land. Aang gets back on his feet and notices the Dragon Spirit flying towards him.

Meanwhile, Katara gets slammed against the wall by Yakones bloodbending. Yakone walks up to Katara, as Katara struggles and grunts in pain to break free from Yakones control.

"Stop resisting, and accept this power. The true power of a waterbender." Yakone says.

Katara angrily glares at Yakone. "Ugh! ...NEVER!"

Yakone lifts Katara higher from the ground. "So be it, traitor!" Yakone launches Katara far from the river, into the woods, then he chases after her.

Zuko and Azula still fights each other. Azula firebends a large amount of fire and blasts it all at Zuko. Zuko bends a fire wall and blocks Azula's flames, but her fire power is much stronger. Soon, her fire power becomes overwhelmed and has Zuko knocked down. Azula laughs like crazy.

"You're pathetic, Zu-zu." Azula says. "I'm surprised the fire sagas accepted you as fire lord, even after I defeated you."

Zuko struggles to get on his feet. "They picked me...cause you lost."

"But I beat you first. It wouldn't count if it was that water tribe peasant who beat me!" Azula says, channeling lightning then shooting directly at Zuko.

Zuko just stands there, frozen in fear at the lightning coming at him. Meanwhile, Aang earth slides on the ground, trying to escape from the Dragon Spirit. The Dragon Spirit breaths an energy beam at the Aang, trying to get a hit on Aang. Aang slides to a nearby river and waterbends. The water splashes into the Dragon Spirits face and freezes.

The Dragon Spirit becomes blinded by the ice and smashes its face on the ground. Aang hits behind an earth pillar, then opens a small hole on it. Aang crawls in then closes the hole. The Dragon Spirit breaks the ice then takes a look around, no sign of Aang.

The Dragon Spirit roars then slams its paw in an earth pillar. Aang can feel the rumbling form inside the pillar. "You can't hide from me, Avatar! I'll destroy the entire earth kingdom lands if I have to. Prepare to die along with all of your other past lives!"

The Dragon Spirit inhales deeply, with energy storing in its mouth, then exhales a powerful energy beam.

The Dragon Spirit exhales a powerful energy beam, blasting it all over the earth kingdom land. Aang just hides under the pillar, hearing and feeling all the destruction and the rumbling. The Dragon Spirit ends his breath of energy.

"Come out Avatar!" The Dragon Spirit yells with a roar. "You can't hide forever!"

At the North Pole, the Energybenders starts pushing forward. The warriors and waterbenders are falling back. The warriors blocks the energy bolts with their shields. "There's too many of them! We can't hold them back." Hakoda yells.

The same thing happens in Ba Sing Se, the Energybenders breaks through the outer wall. General Sho starts running around screaming like a little girl. "We're doomed! Doomed! Doomed!"

Toph grabs the General and slaps him in the face. "Get a hold on yourself! You're our leader, so ACT like one!"

The General just whimpers.

Meanwhile, the Dragon Spirit is still tearing up the lands. Aang just hides in the pillar. He looks down in disappointment. "I failed."

Just then, an image of avatar Wan appears. "You haven't failed just yet, young Avatar."

Aang was surprised. "Wan!"

"There is still one thing left to do to defeat the Dragon Spirit." Wan says. Aang soon realizes what he meant then nods.

The Dragon Spirit finishes tearing up the lands, then sees nothing but one earth pillar left. The Dragon Spirit chuckles easily. The Dragon Spirit walks up to the earth pillar. "I got you now, avatar!"

The Dragon Spirit inhales deeply, but before he exhales, he notices the pillar shaking. The pillar explodes from massive energy small pieces of rock blows off all directions. The Dragon Spirit fights through the blow and the rocks.

The forceful winds ends then the Dragon Spirit sees Aang turned around. Aang turns to face the Dragon Spirit, in the avatar state.


	20. Book Four Air: Chapter Twenty

**A/N: This is a four part finale known as "The Dragon Spirit." The Dragon Spirit is back and he seeks revenge on the avatar. In chapter twelve of book four. The battle is far from over. With the army of team avatar weakened, the Energybenders fight hard to bring down the kingdoms of the three remaining nations. The world is falling into total chaos. Katara is struggling to fight Yakone. Zuko is about to be put down by his own sister, or is he? Where Aang is forced to defeat the Dragon Spirit all alone and is barely putting up much of a fight. How will the world come to be with the Dragon Spirit winning and the avatar losing?**

Chapter 20 - The Dragon Spirit part IV - The Final Battle

* * *

The Dragon Spirit notices the glow from his eyes and tattoos and just laughs. "If you think I'm gonna flee like a coward just like Firelord Ozai, you're wrong! I'll attack you head on, avatar state or not!"

Suddenly, Avatar Roku appears right next to Aang, then Kyoshi on his other side. Instantly, all of the Avatars line up all around in a circle. Up until Avatar Wan appears in front of Aang. "Wan!" The Dragon Spirit yells, shocked to see him. The Dragon Spirit suddenly growls angrily at Wan.

After a moment, Roku becomes costed with spirit fire, Kyoshi does the same with earth, (Or dust, whichever works) All the past avatars becomes costed by the elements they were born as. At the end of the line, Wan glows with white energy. All of the elemental spirits merges with Aang, Aang becomes coated with the elements. After all that, the white energy merges with Aang. Aangs body glows in powerful energy then he floats up into the sky. Aang unleashes a powerful energy nova, then glares angrily at the Dragon Spirit.

Meanwhile, Zuko just watches lightning charging towards him. Zuko quickly gets on his feet and makes his redirecting stance. The lightning hits Zukos fingertips, Zuko slides back by force at the lightning enters his body. Zuko moves his arms around, allowing the lightning to move around in his body, then he shoots it from both of his hands out of his fingertips. The lightning flies fast at Azula, until it hits her.

Azula screams in horrific pain then collapses on the ground, with leftover lightning coursing around her body. Zuko walks up to Azula, while Azula glares angrily at Zuko. Azula struggles to get on her feet, but she just stays down.

"How does it feel to be shot by lightning?" Zuko asks. "It hurts doesn't it? ...That'll teach you a lesson after shooting Aang, me and Katara."

Azula growls angrily. The Di Lee shows up from a ship. Zuko arms him to attack, but instead, the Di Lee grabs Azula and earth shackles her hands behind her back. "What...what are you doing?" Azula snarls.

"We're done with you." A Di lee agent says. "We've been loyal to you and all you've done was banish us from the fire nation and abandon us on the battlefield." The Di Lee walks up to Zuko. "The Di Lee will now serve you, firelord Zuko."

Zuko feels weird about this. "With all due respect, you should really serve the earth king in Ba Sing Se. That is where you belong. After all, you've been serving villains instead of the real leaders." The Di Lee nods. "But before you do that, take her back to the correctional physically, and tell the people to make sure she stays there this time. Lock her up tight."

"As you wish." The Di Lee says, bowing.

The Di Lee takes Azula to the ship and sails off. Zuko returns to Appa then Appa takes off.

Meanwhile, The Dragon Spirit charges at Aang. Aang stands hard on the ground. He earth bends an earth body all around him, then he starts to Energybend. The earth body becomes coated with energy then Aang slide charges at the Dragon Spirit, with a sonicboom from the start.

Aang slide charges with high speed, faster then the speed of sound. Aang smashes into the Dragon Spirit, only he kept charges, with the Dragon Spirit caught in his charge. Aang slams into a large cliff, in that impact, the entire cliff crumbles and collapses.

The Dragon Spirit growls in pain then shakes it off. Aang floats in the skies and channels powerful air, energy and fire bending. In the end, Aang blasts a powerful tornado coated with fire of all colors. The Dragon Spirit curls into a ball and Energybends a shield over its body. The energy shield gets caught in the tornado, in under a minute, the shield fades and the Dragon Spirit suffers great pain from the fire and air.

Meanwhile, Katara starts falling and crashes in the middle of the woods. Katara struggles to get up, when she was on her feet, she walks to a tree and hides behind it. Yakone shows up, walking and looking around. "Come out, Katara! You have to fight!" Katara just stays hiding. "You have no more water, little girl! You have no other choice but to Bloodbend!"

Katara puts a hand on a tree, trying to keep up her balance, but then she realizes something. Plants. Katara looks up and notices a ton of vines hanging from the trees. for a while, Yakone stands there, then he hears a sudden noise. Just then, a large monster made of vines appears and slams Yakone.

Yakone widens his eyes open seeing it. "What the? ...What is that thing?"

The vines makes a clear hole in the center body, revealing Kataras face. "Surprised?"

Yakone truly is surprised all right. "You...You can bend plants?"

Katara nods then the vines closes the hole. Yakone waterbends water out of a nearby tree and slashs the water at the vines. The arm gets cut off, but Katara bends the vines from the other arm towards Yakone, getting a grab on him. Katara tosses Yakone and he slams into a tree. Yakone extends all the water out of the vines until they dried out.

Katara becomes exposed, but she quickly bends the tree behind Yakone. One of the branches grabs Yakone and tosses him into the sky. Yakone flies high until one of the branches grabs him by the ankle. Yakone hangs there, until he waterbends a cut on the branch. Yakone lands, but this time, in front of a rock. Yakone takes a look, notices Katara missing. "Where did she go?"

Yakone looks around curiously, until two vines wraps around his wrists The vines pulls Yakone back, pulling his arms apart hard. Yakone yells in pain, then the vines wraps around and around his body, holding him in place, until the seventh wrap. Yakone was about to make a kick, until the roots of two nearby trees grabs his ankles and plants them to the ground. Katara walks up from behind a tree, then in front of Yakone.

"Still think Bloodbending is the true path of a waterbender?" katara says, her arms crossed. Katara gets in front of Yakones face. "I don't think so." Yakone growls in front of Katara face, but then Katara turns and walks away. "Good-bye, Yakone!"

Katara walks out of Yakone sight, then Zuko arrives on Appa. Katara hops on Appa then Appa takes off.

The Dragon Spirit lays on the ground, in pain. The Dragon Spirit gets back on his paws, then sees Aang falling down, like he's a bomb about to go a powerful impact. The Dragon Spirit inhales deeply and exhales a powerful energy beam. Aang lands his fists together and Energybends a barrier in front of him. The blast impales the barrier. But Aang is still pushing through, the beam even splits into a 90 degree split.

The Dragon Spirit ends his beam when Aang was about two feet away, then Aang slams at the Dragon Spirit, unleashing a powerful nova in its awake. The Dragon Spirit quickly regains and flies off. Aang waterbends a lot of water. He starts floating in a circle, allowing the water get follow him. Aang raises into the sky until the water and air forms into a watery tornado. The Dragon Spirit gets caught in the tornado and starts to get sucked in.

In a minute, the Dragon Spirit gets trapped into the tornado. Aang quickly leaves the current and freezes all the water in place, trapping the Dragon Spirit in place. Aang flies high and fast into the sky, until he's at the high point of the atmosphere.

Aang channels powerful bending, a large amount of water from the ground blasts into the sky, same thing for the crumbled pillars and the cliff. All of the gathers until a small energy sphere in Aangs hands, and the fire and air starts to form then gets sucked into the sphere. the sphere gorws bigger and bigger until it becomes as big as the moon.

Katara and Zuko notices it then looks at it. They noticed the different elements behind that large amount of energy. "Is that...Aang?" Katara asks.

"You think so?" Zuko asks. Aang slowly absorbs all of that energy, and the giant sphere starts shrinking, when the sphere was gone, Aang blasts down to the ground at high speed. Even faster then a comet. Aang becomes coated in total energy, then blasts into the giant ice block, unleashing a powerful blast of energy in its awake (Like it was when Katara broke open the iceberg and when Aang took away Ozais bending)

Meanwhile, at the fire nation palace, the Energybenders are at the foot steps of the palace, but then they collapse on the ground and fades away. The same thing happens at Ba Sing Se and the north pole, only the Energybends were up to the inner wall and the center building.

Everyone was surprised to see them vanish like that, then notices the large energy beam over the horizon. For Ba Sing Se, it was triple the size then from the north pole and the fire nation. they all soon realize the battle is over and they won, so they cheer in victory.

Meanwhile, Aang is unconscious in the middle of a very large crater. Appa arrives, only lands at one of the edges of the crater. Katara notices Aang out cold inside the crater. "Aang!" Katara slides down, when she reaches the bottom, she rushes towards Aangs side. Katara holds Aang in her arms. "Aang...Aang...wake up." Aang doens't answer. Katara puts an ear on Aangs chest, no pulse. Tears are filling in her eyes: Aang is...dead.

Katara beings sobbing. Zuko walks up to Katara and notices what's happening. He puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "I'm sorry...Katara."

"Just leave me alone." Katara murmurs in her sobs. Zuko nods then steps back, he would understand why Katara wants to be alone. Katara looks at Aangs lifeless face, gently waves her fingertips on his cheek. Katara gives Aang a close hug, her head over his shoulder.

"Aang...Ple-e-e-ease." Tears starts sliding down on Kataras cheeks to her chin. The tears lands on Aangs back, directly on his scar. "I love you...Aang...please don't go..." Katara wraps her arms around Aangs back, with her hands directly on the scar. "I don't want you to go...I love you so much...I can't live without you...you've made me so happy...I can't imagine how I'll ever live without you...I'll never, ever be happy again without you in my life...please..." Katara looks at Aang, then gives him a kiss on the lips. "Come...back..."

Nothing happens, then Katara holds Aang closer to her body. Suddenly, a fainted glow happens on Aangs back. Katara notices it, removes her hands and gasps at the healing energy pulsing through. The scar is shrinking and shrinking, until it vanishes. Katara gasps a little, then notices Aangs tattoos glowing for a second, then the glow ends.

A moan escapes from Aangs mouth. Katara is completely shocked. Aang opens his eyes, just a bit. "Ka-k...Kata...ra?" Aang breaths. Tears escape from Kataras eyes as she smiles like she's never been happy in her whole life. Katara gives Aang a lovely hug. "Thank...you...Kata...ra." Aang whispers.

After a minute, Katara disbands the hug. She places a hand on Aangs cheek. "Yes, it's me. I'm right here." Katara says. "You did it...you defeated the Dragon Spirit."

Katara lifts Aang in her arms. She starts climbing out of the crater. When Katara was out of the crater, she lays Aang down. Katara bends the water from her pouch, then starts healing Aangs body. Katara feels a powerful force trying to push away her healing. Katara tries to fight, but it's too much. The water instantly collapses from the bending and splashes all over Aangs body.

Aang gives a slight cough. "Katara...I...I feel...so...weak." Aang says.

"Shh...don't talk, Aang...You need to save your strength. You probably burn a lot of energy." Katara says. Aang grunts in pain, then Katara notices he's struggling to stay alive. "Come on, let's get you home." Katara walks to Appa, then climbs up on his saddle. Zuko gets on Appas head steers Appa as Appa takes off into the skies. Katara gently strokes Aangs cheek. "You're going to be all right, Aang. Don't worry."

Aang gives a very weak nod then closes his eyes to sleep.

For the next day, Aang has been asleep, he hasn't woken up, Katara is afraid that he might be in another coma, even since tonight is the ball and she wants to go with him. At night, everyone is at the ball, having a good time. All except for Katara, who is out on the balcony, wearing that water tribe dress Aang got her, and with her hair much like the way it was when she was in her fire nation disguise.

Katara just stands out in the balcony, looking at the sky. She wishes Aang would be here with her, but instead, he's at home recovering, possibly still asleep. Is he in another coma? Kya walks up behind Katara. "Is something wrong?" Kya asks.

Katara turns back to see her mother. "Not really." Katara says, looking back at the sky. "It's just about Aang. I just wish he was here."

Kya puts her hands on Kataras shoulders. "I know that, honey. But I don't think you should let that get you down." Kya says. Katara just looks down and closes her eyes. "Why don't you come inside?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Katara says.

Kya nods then returns into the palace. Katara just stays out in the Balcony. Just then, Aang walks in, limping a little bit, and using a cane to help him with his balance. Aang wears a special air nation suit (It's the one his son wore at Terrloks party in "The Legend of Korra")

"Hey, you missed me?" Aang asks.

Katara turns and is surprised to see it's Aang. Katara smiles with tears escaping from her eyes. "Aang!"

Katara runs towards Aang and gives him a big hug. Aang starts grunting. "Ow! Katara! Stop! Stop!"

Katara quickly lets Aang go. Aang collapses a little, but he quickly regains his balance. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Just a little...but I'm all right." Aang says.

"What are you doing here? You should be at home recovering." Katara says.

"I know, but I don't wanna miss the ball with a special lady." Aang says. Katara blushes from hearing that comment. "The nurse says I'll be fine for one slow dance."

Katara nods. "Okay. Let's go inside."

Katara and Aang locks an arm with each other then walks inside the palace. Katara leads Aang to a table and have him sit down on one of the chairs. Katara sits next to them, just as they do, the earth king stands on the stage.

The earth king makes an announcement. "If I could have everyones attention." Everyone stops what they were doing and pays attention to the earth king. "We are here to celebrate the end of a hundred year war. For the avatar has defeated fire lord Ozai." Everyone cheers at the earth king. "Now then...here for to give a speech, the new fire lord, fire lord Zuko."

Everyone claps at Zuko takes the earth kings place on stage. Zuko is clearly wearing his fire lord robes. Zuko clears his throat and begins saying his speech.

"After a hundred years of war and suffering, to this day, my father has been defeated by the avatar. Upon defeating my father, the avatar has finally brought peace to this world. As for me...well, to be honest, I still wonder if I deserve to be fire lord." Everyone just laughs at that comment. "No, I'm serious. Not even a year ago, I was still enemies with the avatar, hunting him down just to regain my honor. But after my father accepted me back, I soon realized that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn yourself, by choosing to do what's right." Everyone mummers at each other, thinking about what Zuko said. "Anyways, as the new fire lord, I made a promise to bring a new era for the fire nation. A new era of peace and kindness."

Everyone cheers and claps for Zuko, then Zuko steps down from the stage. The music resumes playing and everyone starts dancing in the ballroom. Aang and Katara just sits next to each bother by the table, watching everyone on the dance floor.

Katara found her brother and Suki on the floor, who are wearing a sea blue shirt with black pants for Sokka, and a lovely white dress with a pink sash for Suki. Katara looks at Aang. "You think the slow dance is gonna come?" Katara asks.

"I was at the meetings with the earth king about this ball. There'll be a special slow battle for the two of us." Aang says.

Katara nods. Toph walks up to Aang, she is wearing a just a plain red dress. "How's it going, twinkletoes?" Toph asks.

"I've been better." Aang says. "How are you and Ohev doing?"

"Great!" Toph says, with a smile. Toph returns to the dance floor.

Katara and Aang just sits there, watching everyone else. After an hour, the music stops for a moment, then the earth king takes the stage. "Now, the avatar and his girl will start our final dance for the night."

Katara was surprised to hear that as slow romanic music plays. Katara helps Aang stand on his feet. Everyone moves out of the way, opening a clear path to the center of the dance floor. When Aang and Katara enters the center, Aang spots Usra then hands her his cane.

Katara and Aang readies for the slow dance, Aang putting his hands on Kataras waist and Katara wrapping her arms around Aangs neck, then they start slow dancing. It's a little rough at first cause of Aang being weak. Kya and Hakoda watches them slow dancing.

Kya smiles and lays her head on her husbands shoulder, and Hakoda wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Our little Katara is growing up." Hakoda says.

"She sure is." Kya says.

Sokka and Suki watches Aang and Katara. Sokka is actually smiling at them together. Suki notices it and smiles as well. "What? No more 'oogies'?"

"Nah...it's kind of growing on me." Sokka says. Suki just laughs a little.

Toph and Ohev, well mainly Ohev, are watching Aang and Katara together, Toph is feeling everything. "I always knew they make a special couple." Toph says.

About a minute later, everyone in the crowd, slowly joins in on the slow dancing. Aang and Katara looks at each others eyes, smiling.

"You know...you really do look beautiful in that dress." Aang says.

"I know. You look pretty handsome yourself." Katara says. They slow dance in silence for a moment. "You know...you are one very special avatar."

Aang blushes a little hearing that. "Well, you are one very special waterbender...You brought me back again."

"I don't know what I did to bring you back." Katara says.

"You loved me...it was your love that brought me back." Aang says. "The nurse once told me: Love is the strongest heal, Katara...there isn't anything in the known universe that couldn't be healed by love." Kataras smile widens hearing that. Aang gently lays his head on Kataras chest. "I love you, Katara."

Katara lays a cheek on the top of Aangs head. "I love you too, Aang."

After a moment, Aang and Katara looks back at each other, and during the slow dance, they slowly leans in, and kiss each other by the lips. The crown circling the dance floor goes 'Aww' from the sight of Aang and Katara kissing.

Aang and Katara enjoys their moment together, thinking this is the best night ever in their lives.


	21. Book Five Dream: Chapter One

**A/N: This is book five, chapter one of the Avatar story. After defeating the Dragon Spirit, Aang and Katara faces a new road to challenge. Lately, people have been having nightmares, and then Aang gets a call from his past lives and the Spirit of Dreams. Something goes wrong in the realm of dreams, and Aang has to find out what's going on and stop it.**

 **EDIT NOTE: Beyond here, I remember what it was lik trying to fit in the entire title of the chapters. Such a pain in the butt. I even had to make a tiny chapter explaining everything and such. But that's beside the point. You learn from your mistakes and do things** **properly.**

Chapter 1 - The Nightmares

A month has passed since the defeat of the Dragon Spirit. Right now, Aang and Katara are talking a walk, holding hands, on a field of flowers. It's a lovely sunny day. Aang and Katara finds a nice spot to sit down, underneath a blossom tree. Katara lays her head on Aangs shoulder. Aang then wraps his arm around Katara.

"It's such a beautfiul day, isn't it?" Katara asks.

"Yeah. I'm glad I get to spend it with you." Aang says.

Katara smiles. Aang gently strokes Kataras hair, until a slight breeze of wind, getting stronger every second, starts blowing. Aang looks up, the sky is turning gray, then he sees a tornado. Aang starts to get up, then Katara falls over onto the ground.

"Aang? What's wrong?" Katara asks.

"We gotta get out of here!" Aang yells, the wind getting so loud, you could barely hear anything. The tornado gets closer and closer, it starts to suck Aang and Katara in. Aang stands his ground, but notices Katara getting sucked in. Aang quickly grabs onto to Kataras hand. "Hang on! Don't let go!"

Aang and Katara holds on to each other, but then Kataras hand slips. Katara screams as she gets sucked into the Tornado. "Katara! No!" Just then, Aang gets sucked into the tornado. When he's in the tornado, he doesn't get blown into the current, but instead, falls inside of the tornado, into the eye. Aang looks around the tornado. "Katara? Katara?!"

Aang turns around, then notices a female airbender, who's about his age. Aang is surprised to see her. "You call yourself an avatar? ...Pitiful." Aang looks confused. The airbender turns around and walks away, until she walks right through the tornado where she's out of sight.

Aang looks around for Katara. "Katara!?" Just then, a loud rumble happens. Aang looks up and notices a large amount of water pouring in. The water starts raising, as if the tornado is acting like a brick wall. The water rises pretty quick. Aang starts to bend the water for air, but he couldn't, so instead, he swims to the surface, only to be stopped by ice. Aang starts banging on the ice, until he gets weak and loses conscious.

Aang slowly falls down into the water until he hits the ground. Just then, Aang instantly wakes up, panting and sweating. After a minute, he looks around, he's back in his room and it's night. He was having a nightmare. He probably should have realized that when there was another airbender alive, then again, he could have thought it was one of his fans, but the girl had airbender tattoos, then again, they could be fake.

Aang gets out of bed, he couldn't go back to sleep. He went downstairs, get some hot tea and sit on the couch by the fireplace with a blanket over his shoulders and back. He just sits there, watching the fire, until a familiar voice hits him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Aang turns to see it's Katara, who's also having some hot tea.

Aang slightly nods. "Kind of...I just had a bad dream."

"You too?" Katara asks.

"Yeah." Katara sits right next to Aang. Aang shares his cover with Katara, lays it over her back onto her shoulder. "You had a bad dream too?"

"Yeah." Katara says. "It's the fifth one this week...I don't know what's going on."

"Me neither. I've been having nightmares lately." Aang says.

Katara turns her head to face Aang. "When did yours start?"

"A week after the Spirit Dragon's defeat." Aang mentions. "Tonights nightmare was different then all the others. At the end of my dream, this girl who as also an airbender questioned me."

"A girl? Who's an airbender?" Katara asks. Aang nods. "What did she say?"

"Basically, she just said 'You call yourself an avatar? Pitiful.' I don't know what that means." Aang says.

"It sounds like she thinks you're a horrible avatar." Katara says. "But it's not true, you're a great avatar, Aang."

Aang smiles. "Thanks, Katara. You're also a great waterbender, and girlfriend."

Katara smiles and blushes. "Thank you. That's so sweet."

Aang and Katara just sits on the couch together, watching the fire. Katara lays her hand on Aangs shoulder, then Aang wraps his arm around Katara. In the morning, Sokka and Toph gets up, all exhausted.

"Oh man...I did not sleep well last night." Sokka says.

"You said it, snoozles." Toph says.

Sokka walks up to the couch, but then notices Katara and Aang are asleep together on the couch, still in a sitting position. Katara still has her head on Aangs shoulder and Aang rests his head on top of Kataras head.

"Hey!" Sokka shouts at Aang and Katara.

Aang and Katara instantly wakes up by surprise and then falls over the couch. Katara gets up and glares at Sokka. "Sokka! You know better then to scare people like that!"

"You should know better then you sleep with another boy." Sokka says.

"You are so immature, it's just Aang!" Katara snaps at him.

Toph just pushes Sokka and Katara away from each other. "Will you two shut up? The last thing I need from waking up from a rough night is you two fighting."

"You had a rough night too?" Aang asks.

"Yeah, I had another nightmare about my parents taking me away and treating me...well, you know." Toph says.

"That's nothing, my nightmare was having a visit from my old friend, the saber-tooth-moose-lion. After that, I was forced to hang out with Aang and Katara on their date." Sokka says.

Katara punches Sokka on the shoulder, feeling offended. "We all have been having nightmares lately, I wonder what's going on." Just then, Suki walks in, all tired with her bed hair. "Hey Suki. How did you sleep?"

"Terrible." Suki stretching her back, cracking her joints. "I had a nightmare about Sokka ditching me for another girl."

Sokka rushes to Sukis side and hugs her. "Aww, babe. I would never do that to you."

Suki gets a little annoied by that, mostly cause she wasn't in a morning mood, but then she smiles and hugs Sokka.

"Guys, this is serious." Aang says. "We're all having nightmares, all together and a lot of them. This isn't really normal."

"Aang's right." Katara mentions. "Maybe there's something going on in the spirit world. can you find out?"

"I can try." Aang says.

Aang gets up and heads upstairs into his room. For the next hour, he's meditated, focusing on his energies to contact the spirits. So far, nothing's happening. Katara walks inside with a bowl of rice.

"Hey, I brought you something to eat." Katara says.

Aang looks up to her and smiles. "Thanks, Katara." Aang takes the bowl and starts eating. Katara sits right next to him.

"Any luck?" Katara asks.

"No, not really." Aang says. "I don't know what's going on, the spirits have been quiet lately."

"Who knows, maybe they've grown silent cause of what happened to the Dragon Spirit." Katara says.

"Yeah. Maybe." Aang finishes his food then hands the bowl to Katara. "I'm gonna try again to contact the spirit world."

"Ok, good luck." Katara gets up and leaves the room.

Aang continues to meditate, concentrating his energy, until one of the candles in front of him lights a grand flare. Like a campfire. Aang was surprised, he screamed a little and backs up, then the fire forms into Rokus face.

"Roku?" Aang asks.

"Avatar Aang...come to the spirit world. We need to talk." Roku says. "Bring your waterbender friend." Just when Aang was about to ask, the fires die down. Aang was confused, what did Roku want to talk about, more importantly, why bring Katara to the spirit world?

Later in Ba Sing Se, Aang and Katara goes for a walk in the park. "What does Avatar Roku want?" Katara asks.

"I don't know, he just wants me to come to the spirit world with you." Aang says. Aang and Katara walks until they reach a gazebo in the center of the park. "This should be a nice spot."

"Aang, can I even get into the spirit world?" Katara asks.

"I believe so, Sokka got into the spirit world once." Aang mentions.

"Well, that's true." Katara says. "But still, how can I get into the spirit world?"

"I think I know how, let's try." Aang sits down. "Sit down." Katara sits right in front of Aang, then Aang grabs hold of Katara's hands. "Try to meditate with me. Close your eyes." Katara closes her eyes then Aang does the same. "Clear your mind, focus on your energy then take deep slow breaths." Katara does what he says. "There...focus on meditating, feel your spirit being enlightened."

Aang and Katara meditates for a while, Katara is even doing so well with it. In about five minutes, Aangs eyes ang tattoos starts to glow, just as it does, Katara stops breathing then her body collapses onto Aangs.

In the spirit world, Aang and Katara appears, Katara sill has her eyes close, as if she still trying to meditate. "You can open your eyes now."

Katara opens her eyes. She takes a moment to see her surroundings, then is amazed. She's finally in the spirit world. "Wow. I'm in the spirit world? This is amazing!"

"Yeah, just don't wonder off. You can't really return to the physical world without the aid of a spirit or me." Aang mentions. Katara nods, understanding. Just then, Hei Bai appears right in front of him.

"Hey, it's Hei Bai." Katara says. Aang gives Hai Bei a pet on the head. "What's he doing here?"

"He is a spirit after all...but I guess he's gonna take us to Roku." Aang says.

Aang and Katara hops on Hei Bai, then Hei Bai rides of in the spirit world. Hei Bai rides around the spirit. As they go, Katara takes a look around, the spirit is so strange and different, she liked it. She's never seen the spirit world like this. After half an hour, they arrive at a temple that's almost like the one back on Avatar Island.

They get off Hai Bei and enter the temple. "What is this place?" Katara asks.

"I don't know...it almost looks like the temple back on Avatar Island." Aang mentions.

Aang and Katara waits for a moment, then the elements appears all around them, fire, water, earth and air, then the elements form as Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk and Yangchen.

"Whoa...it's the past avatars." Katara says. Katara respectfully bows. "It's an honor to meet you all."

"It's a thrill to meet you too, young waterbender." Kyoshi says.

"Roku, you summoned us here. What is it you want to talk about?" Aang asks.

"Ah yes, well Aang, you know it's your job and it's important to reform the air nation." Aang and Katara nods. "Well, we were thinking that it's best that you and Katara shouldn't be together."

Aang and Katara widens their eyes open and gasps hearing that. "What? ...We can't be together?" Aang says.

Ruko nods. "But...why?" Katara asks.

"You two are from different nations, not to mention different benders." Yangchen says. "When you two have child, there are odds they will not be airbenders. We think it's best for Aang to wed with a non-bender."

"But...I can't leave Katara...I love her." Aang says.

"We understand how you feel, Aang. But as the avatar, we need to do what's best to reform the air nation." Roku says.

"Avatar Roku is right." Kuruk says. "You cannot make the same mistake I did with Ummi. I spent the rest of my life, searching for her in the spirit world wither then stay in the physical world doing my duties as avatar."

Aang doesn't know what to say, instant, he just looks down depressed, with tears escaping from his eyes. Katara puts a hand on his shoulder, Aang looks up to face Katara, who's also giving him a sad look, but only so slightly.

"It'll be all right, Aang..." Aang sniffles and closes in on Katara as she gives him a hug.

"Moving on." Roku says. "The other reason we called you here is there's something going on within the Realm of Dreams."

Aang moves out of Kataras arms and looks at Roku. "The Realm of Dreams? What's that?"

"It's another world like the physical and the spirit world, only it's where dreams exist." Kyoshi says. "Lately, something's been going on in that world that's starting to have an effect with the physical world."

"Like the nightmares?" Aang asks.

"Correct." Kyoshi says. "The spirit of dreams went into the Realm of Dreams to investigate the source. She should arrive soon."

Everyone waits for about a minute, that's when the spirit of dreams arrives. She's kind of like mother nature, wearing a beautiful dress made of flowers and having lovely hair that's nature friendly.

"Greetings, young avatar and waterbender. I am Yume, the spirit of dreams." Yume says.

Aang bows. "It's nice to meet you." Katara bows as well.

"Yume, what's the word on the Realm of Dreams?" Yangchen asks.

Yume shakes her head. "I'm afraid it's far worse then I feared. Someone from the spirit world has entered the realm of dreams and starts corrupting it with nightmares."

"Someone from the spirit world?" Roku questions. "That's wither...strange. It's impossible for someone who died in the physical world to ever enter the Realm of..."

Roku stops talking as he hear Aang whispers something to himself. "The girl..."

"What's wrong, Aang?" Roku asks.

"In my last nightmare, I saw this girl who was dressed like an airbender. I don't know her and I've never seen her before, how could she be in my dreams?" Aang wonders.

All the avatars and Yume exchanged looks, thinking about that airbender. "You saying she's the one inferring with people's dreams?

"Maybe she is." Yume says, walking up to Aang. "Let's take a look."

Yume places her hand on Aangs face, her thumb on his nose an her fingers all over his forehead. For a second, the fingertips glow, then she slowly pulls her hand away from Aangs face, with a glowing ball. Aang and Katara were surprised, then Yume lays it down. The orb reveals a screen that's showing a scene from Aangs dream, where he's inside the tornado with the female airbender.

"You call yourself an avatar? ...pitiful!" The airbender says, then she turns around and walks into the tornado until she's out of sight. The dream ends and the screen returns into the dream orb. Yume places the orb back into Aangs mind.

"That was the girl?" Katara says. "She sounds pretty rude."

"Yes, she is...she must be the one causing the nightmares." Yume says.

"What should we do? Aang asks.

"From what I see, there are a ton of Nightmares, but each of them are coming from the giant ones, the Nightmare." Yume sticks her hand out, and on her hand, a small mark in a form of a black heart with shadow wings. "This is the insignia of the Nightmares. The lesser ones have it as well, but it's the boss Nightmares you want to down."

Aang nods. "Right, I'll stop and defeat those Nightmares."

Katara grabs hold of Aangs arm. "I'm coming with you."

Everyone looks at Katara. "No, you stay in the physical world." Aang says.

"No. I can't let you go of in another dangerous world without any help. I'm going with you, Aang. I can't lose you again." Katara says.

"Very well, Katara. If you wish to aid Aang, you may." Roku says.

Everyone nods in agreement. "All right, Aang and Katara. There are a total of five Nightmares that must be destroyed to restore the Realm of Dreams. Once you do, return to me and I'll bring you back to the physical world." Yume says.

Aang and Katara nods then bows before Yume. They are now going on a long journey to another realm.


	22. Book Five Dream: Chapter Two

**A/N: This is book five, chapter two of the Avatar story, right after the meeting in the spirit world, Aang and Katara are assigned to go into the Realm of Dreams and banish the nightmares within them. However, things don't go as well as they think it is, for along the way, something happens and Aang and Katara are forced to work alone, separately. Aang and Katara are just about to enter the Realm of Dreams and Aang starts his search for the nightmares.**

Chapter 2 - The Realm of Dreams

* * *

On the next day in the physical world. Aang and the gang rides on Appa, making their way to Avatar Island. When they land, Aang and Katara prepares themselves. Aang has his staff, Katara is carrying four water pouches, two hanging by her waist and the other two on her back. Katara stands in front of her parents.

"You promise to be all right?" Hakoda asks.

"I'll be fine, dad. I've been through such tough challenges." Katara says. "Besides, I'll be with Aang."

Kya puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "We'll be waiting for you, Katara. we're so proud." Katara smiles then hugs her parents.

Meanwhile, Aang talks to Sokka and Suki. "I don't know if I'm ready for this." Aang says.

"Are you kidding me? You ready for anything." Sokka says. "You were ready for the fire lord and the Dragon Spirit and you were barely well trained."

"Well, I did had a little help with the comet and all my past avatars for them." Aang says.

"Don't worry, Aang, you're gonna do great." Suki says.

"Thanks Suki." Aang says with a smile.

Aang and Katara stands in front of the temple, as they wait, Aang seems a little upset. Katara notices. "What's wrong?"

Aang looks at Katara, with a sad look, but trying to hide it. "What the avatar's said...about we can't be together." Hearing that makes Katara frown a little. "I don't want to be with another girl...you're the one I want."

"I know, Aang. Don't worry about it." Katara says.

"How can you not be worried about it?" Aang asks. "You've done so much for me...I don't even think I could ever repay you. I can't imagine my life with you in it."

Katara sighs a little then puts her hands on Aangs shoulders. "Aang, listen. I know how it feels to not be with someone you love. I'm a little sad too that the avatars said we can't be together...but we need to focus on a mission." Aang just looks at Katara, then faces down sad. Katara tilts his chin up, so their eyes meet, then smiles at him. "Don't worry about what they said...everything's going to be fine...I promise."

Aang smiles, then he and Katara kissed it out. Just then, Yume appears right in front of them.

"That's the spirit of dreams? She's hot." Sokka says. Suki gives Sokka a jealous glare and clears her throat. "Er...not that-that matters to me...cause I'm with you." Sokka wraps his arm around Sukis shoulder and gives a nervously fake smile. Suki just smiles then lays her head on his shoulder.

"Nice save." Toph whispers to Sokka.

"You two ready?" Yume asks. Aang and Katara nods. "All right, lay down and go to sleep." Aang and Katara lays down and goes to sleep. Yume channels some energy on them. At first, they're spirits are released then vanished. Everyone were worried seeing that, but they know they're gonna be all right.

Somewhere in a travel portal, Aang and Katara's spirits are still asleep, as they travel at high speed through the portal. In a far distance, a shadow mist appears, Aang and Katara are on their way towards it. The shadow mist reaches out its hand. Just as Aang and Katara were passing it, the shadowy mist pushes Katara out of the way. Katara falls into a different path until she vanishes.

Later in an earth kingdom village, Aang is unconscious while standing. After a moment, he instantly wakes up. Aang takes a look around, feeling a little strange. "What the...What happened?" Aang says, walking around a little. "I'm in an earth kingdom village."

Yume appears right next to him. "You may think this is the earth kingdom village, what it really is the Realm of Dreams." Aang looks a little confused then faces Yume. "The Realm of Dreams is a world that exists within the physical world, but the existence and timeline is different then it is within the physical world. In other worlds: It's where dreams happen as people sleep. For instance..."

Yume points over to Aang. Aang turns around to see two adults that looks like Toph's parents, they are with their helpless little blind girl that's suppose to be Toph. "That group right there are the dreams of the Beifong Family. The dream exists because they are asleep, having that dream."

"I see." Aang says. Aang looks around then notices something missing. "Wait...where's Katara?"

Yume takes a look all around. "I don't know...this is strange." Yume says. "I'm sure she was suppose to appear right here with us." Yume meditates and focuses her energy for a moment. "I can sense her presence...It's pretty fainted, but she's around here."

"So, she's in the Realm of Dreams, but just not with us." Aang says.

"I have no idea. I cannot tell where she is exactly." Yume is. "We'll worry about her later, right now, let's focus on the mission. Maybe we'll run into her."

Aang nods. "Yeah, your probably right." Aang takes a walk around. "So, where would the Nightmares be?"

"I'm not so sure." Yume says. "We'll have to start looking. The Nightmares could be anywhere."

Aang and Yume takes a look around the lands. So far, they ran into a couple of dreams, Suki's, the Earth Kings, Toph's, stuff like that. They traveled until they reach into the portal that took them straight to the fire nation palace.

"Whoa!" Aang says, totally shocked. "How are we in front of the fire nation palace when we were just on the roads on the earth kingdom lands?"

"Distance is an illusion within the Realm of Dreams. You can get to anywhere at anytime. You could even go from the south to the north poles within a few seconds." Yume mentions. "Time can also be an illusion within the Realm of Dreams. People can dream of the past or the future. Not only that, but time freezes to those like you and Katara when they came from the physical world. Just like when yours frozen when you were in that iceberg."

Aang walks towards the duck pond, he spots Zuko's mother with a young boy, he assumes that is Zuko. "This must be Zuko's dream."

Zuko and Usra stands up and goes for a walk, Aang decides to follow them, Aang follows them until he sees young Azula with young Ty Lee and young Mai. Azula is trying to do a cartwheel, but failed. Ty Lee does her and finished it with a back flip. Azula pushes Ty Lee down, forcing her to fall onto the ground. Azula laughs at Ty Lee.

"Azula!" Ty Lee says.

Aang is surprised to see that. "Wow, even as a child, Azula is pretty mean and scary."

Aang and Yume keeps on walking, until they enter the firelords chambers. They see that everyone is gathered around for a meeting with Firelord Azulon. "Prince Ozai, why are you wasting my time with this pump? Just tell me what you want! Everyone else, go!"

Usra, Zuko and Azula were leaving, but just then, Azula grabs Zuko and hides behind the curtains.

"Father." Ozai begins. "You must have realized as I have, that with Lu Ten gone, Iroh's bloodline has ended. After his sons death, my brother has abanded the siege on the earth kingdom city, and who knows when he will return home?" Aang isn't liking where this is going. "But I am here, father, and my children are alive."

"Say what it is you want!" Azulon demands.

"Father...revoke Iroh's birthright. I am here to serve you...use me." Ozai says.

"You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My first born?" The flames start to raise. "After the demise of his only beloved son, I think Iroh has suffered enough, but you...Your punishment has only scarcely begun!" The flames raise like crazy, Aang was shocked, then he sees Zuko leaving the curtains and then the chambers. "You must know the pain of what it's like to lose your first born...by sacrificing your own!"

Hearing that puts Aang to a total shock, Oazi must kill Zuko. Oazi just stands, bows then starts leaving.

"I knew Usra told me and Katara about Ozai had to kill Zuko...I never knew it was serious...or this bad." Aang says.

Yume turns to face Aang. "Let's get going." Aang nods, then he and Yume leaves the room, Yume leaves first, but just as Aang was about to leave, flames appear and rose, blocking the exit. Aang was surprised, he jumped back.

"You're not going anywhere, Avatar Aang!" Azulon says. Aang turns around, Azulon stand and steps off of his throne, revealing his true self. He has darkness on his hands and feet with purple vines wrapped around his body. On his chest is the Nightmare insignia.

"Azulon? You're...you're a Nightmare?" Aang asks, nervous, just then, a blast of air hits Aang from behind. Aang gets blown and falls in front of the Azulon Nightmare's feet.

"We've been expected you." A female voice says. Aang gets on his knees and turns around, it's the female airbender from his dream. She walks right in and the door closes shut. "You owe me a great debt, Aang. It's time you repay it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aang says, standing up. "Who are you?"

"I am Yinyang. The last airbender that survived Sozin's comet." Yinyang says.

"I survived it too." Aang says.

"Wrong, you ran away before it arrived. You never experienced Sozin's comet." Yinyang says.

"I have, when I was fighting firelord Ozai." Aang says. "And what do you mean I owe you a debt?"

Yinyang just shakes her head. "You should know, you took it away from me from the moment you were born." Aang is still confused hearing that. "Azulon! Deal with him!"

A dark portal appears right behind Yinyang, she slowly backs away into it until she vanishes, then the portal. Aang slowly turns around to face the Azulon Nightmare. The Azulon Nightmare raises a wall of purple flames, stretches all the way to the opposite walls. The Azulon Nightmare charges the wall of flames towards Aang.

Aang starts to panic, no way to go around or over the wall. Aang clenches his fist and it becomes coated with energy. Aang punches the ground, causing a massive explosion and a hole on the ground. Aang jumps in the hole and ducks down, the wall of flames passes by.

The Azulon Nightmare walks towards the hole and takes a close look, it's empty. He's pretty confused. Just then, Aang pops out of the ground behind the Azulon Nightmare, covered in an earth armor, then bends an earth pillar, striking the Azulon Nightmare. The Azula Nightmare smashes against the wall, then falls onto the ground.

The Azulon Nightmare gets on his feet and fires a large ball of purple fire. Aang stands his ground, to block the fire. The ball of fire hits him but pushes him back. When Aang stops, he divides the fire into two, bends all the earth around his body into the fire, then launches it as twin meteors. Azulon just stands, when the meteors were about to hit him, he turns into a shadow mist and flattens onto the ground.

The meteors explodes and leave two giant holes on the walls, then the Azulon Nightmare turns back into himself. The Azulon Nightmare starts to channel black lightning. Aang is feeling nervous seeing that, even since the lightning is dark, that's usually a bad sign. The Azulon Nightmare shots the lightning. Aang spins then jumps high with his airbending, avoiding the lightning. As Aang jumps in midair, energy channels through his arm. Aang falls downwards towards the Azula Nightmare. Aang punches the ground hard right in front of the Azulon Nightmare. All that energy within Aangs arm blasts right in front of him, causing a wave of energy.

The Azulon Nightmare gets hit by that wave and knocks backwards. The Azulon Nightmare just laws on the ground unconscious, then starts to fade away. Aang just stands in palce, confused, mostly about what Yinyang told him about this 'debt'.

Just then, Yume walks right in. "You all right, Avatar Aang?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just found a Nightmare." Aang says. "It was Azulon."

"Oh...well, that leaves four more to take care of." Yume says. "Anything else happened?"

"Yeah...I saw the airbender. Her name is Yinyang and...she's saying something about a 'debt' I owe her." Aang says.

"A debt? What does she mean by that?" Aang thinks for a moment, wondering what that could mean.

"I don't know...But I have a feeling it's not gonna be pretty." Aang says. "So...what now?"

"Well, I think you know how things work in the Realm of Dreams, so I'm gonna let you handle things here." Yume says. "I'm gonna go see if I can find your friend. Good luck, Avatar Aang."

Yume floats into the air and then instantly vanishes. "Good luck to you too...and Katara." Aang says. Aang was about to leave the chambers, when suddenly, he becomes very drowsy. "Wha...why am I...so...sleepy?"

Like a light, Aang was out, then collapses on the floor.


	23. Book Five Dream: Chapter Three

**A/N: This is book five, chapter three of the Avatar story, right after the meeting in the spirit world, Aang and Katara are assigned to go into the Realm of Dreams and banish the nightmares within them. However, things don't go as well as they think it is, for along the way, something happens and Aang and Katara are forced to work alone, separately. Katara is now alone in a dream world that is known to be Avatar Yangchen's dream.**

Chapter 3 - Yangchen's Dream

* * *

In the Western Air Temple, Katara stands in place unconscious, then she opens her eyes. Katara takes a look around, noticing she's in the Western Air temple, only it looks much...younger. Almost like the airbenders never left.

"The Western Air Temple? ...Looking like new? I must be in the Realm of Dreams." Katara walks up to the edge and looks down over the cliff, into the dense mists. "I'm lucky to have come here with you, Aang. Cause I'll need-" Katara turns around, then notices Aang isn't here, neither is Yume. "Aang? ...Aang!?" She waits for a moment, no answer. "Something must be wrong...there's no way Aang would leave me here without him or Appa's help...where is Yume as well? Isn't she suppose to be here with me and Aang?"

Katara takes a walk around, to see if there's a way for her to get to higher ground. The closest she's ever gotten to higher ground in two levels up. Katara stands by the edge, watching the skies.

"No way out huh? ...I guess things are different in the Realm of Dreams." Just then, Katara hears a girl screaming. Katara follows that sound into the hall of statues, she sees two female airbenders cornered by some dark shadowy creatures. "Airbenders? Alive?"

The creatures were about to attack, but then senses a strange presence. They turn around and snarl at Katara. The dark creatures have a body form of a tiger-wolf. Katara notices the insignia on their foreheads. "That mark...they must be the Nightmares."

Katara bends water out of two of her pouches, then makes her stance for an attack. The Nightmares slowly creeps towards Katara, then they pounce. Katara blasts some water at them, one gets knocked back but the other one instantly vanishes from that strike. The other one jumps on Katara and roars in front of her face.

Katara bends water out from her pouch and instant freezes the Nightmares face. The Nightmare backs off then collapses on the ground from the ices weight. The other Nightmare slowly creeps towards Katara. Katara notices the puddle it's standing on, then bends giant icicles to raise out of that puddle. The Nightmare becomes impaled and vanished.

The last Nightmare breaks freeze from the ice, gets on its paws and growls at Katara. Katara repeatly splashes water at the Nightmare, splashing and splashing and splashing, until it gets exhausted and collapses, then vanishes. Katara bends all the water back into her pouches.

"They must be the lesser races, they're not really that tough." Katara says. Katara walks up to the airbenders. "You two all right?"

The two girls stand up. "We're fine...what were those things?"

"They're monsters, very dangerous." Katara says. "What are you two doing down here?"

"We're trying to create an airbending move to earn our tattoos." The one girl says. "If only we could be as powerful as Avatar Yangchen."

Katara seems a little confused. "Avatar Yangchen? ..." The two airbenders runs past Katara and leaves the hall of statues. "First airbenders alive...now Yangchen...this is one strange realm."

"Do you honestly believe you're in the Realm of Dreams? Yinyang says. Katara flinches and turns around, seeing Yinyang.

"You...you're that airbender from Aang's dreams." Katara says.

Yinyang nods. She walks towards Katara, as she does, Katara backs up. "This wakeless slumber will be your prison...to wonder forever and ever...and ever."

Katara backs up until she trips and falls backwards. "What are you talking about...who are you?"

Yinyang stops right in front of Katara. "I am Avatar Yinyang."

Katara is offended to hear that. "You're lying! Aang's the real avatar!"

"Yes. He is..." Yinyang gives a smile smile. "For now..." Hearing that has Katara worried, then Yinyang walks around Katara. "I was born in the Eastern Air Temple, along with Aang...but, unfortunately, the monks took him away from his parents and send and raised him in the Southern Air Temple."

Katara gets on her feet. "You're not making any sense! What is it that you want!?"

Yinyang stops then faces Katara. "In due time, you will understand. I am here to collect an old debt Aang owes me. In the meanwhile..." Yinyang snaps then a sudden loud rumble happens, then a monstrous roar happens. "Have fun."

A dark portal appears under Yinyang and she slowly falls into it. Katara charges towards Yinyang to stop her, but she was too late. Katara lands on the ground just as the portal disappeared. Katara pants heavy, feeling nervous. "Aang...be careful."

Just then, another rumble happens, and an even louder roar happens. Katara knows she has to do something, so she heads out of the halls. Katara reaches to the outside, but she can hear a battle going on on the higher grounds. She thinks, how is she gonna get up there? Just then, a flying bison appears with those two airbender girls Katara rescues.

"Hey!" Katara looks at them. "Hop on, you need to see this!" Katara gets on the bison and it takes off. The bison flies to the top of the air temple, Katara sees a giant dark shadowy wind serpent dragon.

"Whoa...That's some Nightmare." Katara says. "This must be one of the five."

The bison flies towards the Nightmare. All of the Airbenders try to blow this beast out of the skies, but the Nightmare bends such stronger wind. When the bison gets close, Katara strikes at the monster with her waterbending. The Nightmare blows a gust of wind at the bison, knocking it and the girls down into the ground. Most of the Airbenders stay in the air to fight.

Katara and the girls get back on their feet, then Yangchen gets knocked into the ground. "Yangchen!" One of the airbenders say, rushing to her side.

The two girls help Yangchen on her feet, Katara was total shocked to see Yangchen alive and well, even through it's a dream. "I'm fine." Yangchen says. "The beast is too strong. It seems the control the wind also."

"How do we stop it?" The airbender asks.

Yangchen and the two girls talk about it. Katara looks around, thinking of a plan. Katara spots the rose garden, noticing how beautiful it is...Rose garden. Katara gets an idea.

"Lure it into the Rose Garden!" Katara says.

Yangchen and the airbender girls are surprised. "The Rose Garden? We just had it done." The airbender girl says.

"Trust me, lure it to the garden!" Katara says.

The airbenders hesitated, then nods at Katara. The airbenders open their gliders and flies off. Katara rushes to the rose garden. When she reaches the garden, she looks up at the fight. Yangchen gets the Nightmares attention. The Nightmare roars and starts to follow Yangchen towards the garden.

Katara gets ready, she begins to bend the plants around the garden. Yangchen flies past Katara. Just when the Nightmare reaches her, the thorny vines strike. the Nightmare roars in pain as the vines wrapped around its body, trying to hold it on the ground.

All the airbenders are shocked to see this. "She can bend the plants?" All of the mutters all around.

Katara struggles to keep the monster down, as it sweeps winds with its wings. "Ugh! It's too strong. I can't...hold it down!"

Many of the airbenders get on their gliders and flies above the beast. They all blast a gust of air to the Nightmare, forcing it down. The Nightmare roars as it's force flat to the ground. Katara continues wrapping it with her plantbending. During that, Yangchen bends the water from a nearby pond and freezes the Nightmares wings.

The Nightmare glares at Yangchen and hisses. Katara bends the thorny vines to tighten their grip, squeezing the Nightmare. Yangchen blasts a wave of fire at the monster. The Nightmare screams in pain until it starts moaning. Yangchen and Katara stands down and watches as the nightmare collapses, then starts fading away.

"What was that thing?" Yangchen asks.

"A monster." Katara answers.

"I'll say." Yangchen faces Katara. "Thanks for helping us. Allow us to show you our graditude."

"It's an honor, Yangchen...but you don't have to. I really should get going." Katara says.

"Well, why don't you stay for the night, it's the least we could do." Yangchen says.

Katara thinks for a moment. "Well, I guess I could spend the night. All right."

Katara settles in for the day, at night, she seats at the table with the other airbenders. She gets a special seat right next to Yangchen.

"So, what brings you to the Western Air Temple, young one?" Yangchen asks.

"Katara...and I'm on a mission." Katara says. "That...monster we just defeated was one of them. I'm haunting five of them."

"Well, it's an honor to have you here." Yangchen says with a bow.

Katara smiles and bows back. "Thanks, it's an honor to meet you."

After dinner, everyone sleeps for the night. Katara however couldn't sleep, mostly because she's not tired. It's almost like you cannot sleep within the Realm of Dreams, at least that's what she thinks. Katara gets up, wraps the cover around her shoulders, then goes for a walk. Katara walks around the air temple. In a few minutes, she stops at the rose garden.

"This place use to be so beautiful..." Katara says. "But now...it's abandoned and destroyed...why did Sozin had to do this?"

Just then, Yangchen walks up behind her. "Couldn't sleep, young one?"

Katara jumps a little then turns around. "Oh...avatar Yangchen...Yeah, got a lot on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?" Yangchen asks.

"Hmm...I guess." Katara says. She and yangchen takes a sit on the nearest bench in the rose garden. "There's this...boy."

"Oh, I see. Young love." Yangchen says.

"You could say that. Actually, he and I are on the same mission, but we got separated." Katara says. "Anyways...I love him and...other people are saying that I can't be with him cause we're different benders."

"Well, I can see that you are a waterbender...what is your friend." Yangchen says.

"An airbender." Katara answers. "But, I love him, I can't really live without him...what should I do?"

"Well. I'm not much for love." Yangchen says. "But, if you two really do love each other, I'd say you two should be together."

"Yeah, that's what I thought but..." Katara wants to mention that he's the last airbender, but she couldn't since that isn't true in the dream world of Yangchen. "Let's just say that he's the last airbender. Would you say we should still be together."

Yangchen doesn't know what to say, she's a little disturbed to hear 'the last airbender part'. "Well, uh...I don't know what to say." Yangchen says. "If anything. I'd say you may or may not be together since, if he really is the last airbender, marrying a different bender would put in danger to create more airbenders."

"I know that. But we still want to be together." Katara says.

Yangchen puts a hand on Kataras lap. "Well, Katara, I would say you should let love find a way. Then maybe you will be with him if you two truly are meant to be together."

Katara smiles. "Thanks, Yangchen." Katara looks all around. "You know, this place is so beautiful."

"You've never been here?" Yangchen says.

"I was once...wasn't as beautiful as this." Katara mentions.

Katara and Yangchen stands up, just when they did, Katara starts to feel very drowzy. "Are you all right?" Yangchen asks.

"Yeah...just feeling...a little...sleep..." Katara couldn't finish her sentence, for the deep slumber consumes her and she collapses.


	24. Book Five Dream: Chapter Four

**A/N: This is book five, chapter four of the Avatar story. After what Katara did back in Yangchen's dream, we go back to Aang, who is waking up from his sudden deep slumber and is now in Ba Sing se, where chaos happens on the streets. The Di Lee are taking over and the citizens are being crimials, almost like it's turning into Hoboken, New Jersey. Or worse: ...Denmark! Anyways, Aang knows there's a Nightmare behind, so he's gonna take care of it.**

Chapter 4 - Terror in the City

* * *

Aang still lays in slumber in a dark ally. He moans a little, slowly opens his eyes. Aang gets on his hands and knees, then sits down, gently rubbing his head. "Oh man...what happened?"

Aang takes a look at his surroundings. "Wait...where am I?"

Aang gets on his feet then leaves the ally. He is shocked at where he's at, a darken city that's trashed and damaged, on the streets are people that are rude and cruel.

"Am I in...Ba Sing Se? ...No way." Aang looks around his surroundings. "The last thing I remember before I fell asleep...was I was at the firelords palace in Zuko's dream. What am I doing here and...what happened to this place?" Just then, Toph walks by and bumps into Aang. Toph falls down, and Aang was surprised to see her. "Toph! What are you doing here?"

Toph gets on her feet and faces Aang. "Hey! Watch where you're going, punk!" Toph says, shoving Aang at the end causing him to fall back on the ground.

Aang watches Toph as she walks past him. "What was that about? ..." Aang gets up, then he sees Katara just grabbing some fruit from a market counter. "Katara!" Aang rushes to her then gives her a hug. "Oh I'm so glad I found you!"

Katara looks angry. She grabs Aang, trips him, pins him down and bends his arm all the way on his back. "Ah! What was that for?" Aang asks.

"Touch me again, and you'll get the hurting of a live time!" Katara shouts at Aang.

"Wh-what are you saying? I'm your boyfriend!" Aang says.

"You? My boyfriend? Ha ha ha! Why would I be in love with a shrimp like you!" Katara kicks Aang, sliding him away from her. "Besides, I all ready have a boyfriend."

Aang is shocked to ehar that, he turns to face Katara, the person walking behind her is Jet, who is now wrapping his arm around her. Katara smiles then lays her head on his shoulder. "Come on, babe. Let's go burn some trash while stealing some money and picking on some dorks!"

Jet and Katara walks off, passing by Aang. "Oh, Jet, you're so bad."

Aang watches them walking off, then gets on his feet. "Ok...now I know that's the Katara of this dream world." Aang crosses his arms and thinks for a moment. "What's going on with this world? ...There must be a Nightmare around here causing all this chaos...guess I'd better take a look."

Aang walks around, then he reaches to the park, he sees a tone of citizens in that bad act and being cruel. "I guess while I'm looking around, I should try to blend in."

Aang just walks into the park, all cool like, when he bumps into Sokka. Aang just falls back. "Hey! Can't you see me walking!" Sokka shouts at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." Aang pauses for a moment. "I mean...you watch out where you're walking!"

Just then, Sokka gets a grip on Aang and lifts him off of his feet. "You dare talk to me like that!? Oh, you better wish you hadn't done that!" Sokka clinch his fist then punches Aang hard in the face. Sokka let's go of Aang then walks by him.

Aang sits up, gently rubbing his cheek where Sokka punched him. "I gotta learn how to perfect this street tough attitude...or at least act like Toph."

Aang takes a look around the city. So far, no Nightmares. But he knows they're here. After a few minutes, Aang is all ready in front of the house he and his friends live in. He's inside and it's completely trashed, as if there was a major wild party happening and it just finished.

When Aang reaches to the couch, the Di Lee jumps out of no where and stands behind Aang. Aang turns around and is surprised to see them. "The Di Lee?!" Aang takes a closer look at then, they have purple eyes and the Nightmare Insignia is on the center of their robe where the earth kingdom insignia should be at. "No...they're Nightmares."

The Di Lee earthbends, raising a log of earth directly at Aang. Aang raises an earth wall and blocks the attack. Aang bends the wall back into the earth and Energybends a barrage of energy directly at the Di Lee. One of them dodged, the other one actually gets hit then fades.

The other Di Lee shoots the fingertips of his earth hands at Aang. Aang ducks and blasts some air at the Di Lee. The Di Lee agent gets blow back, but at the end, he jumps and lands on the wall. Aang blasts a wave of fire and burns the Di Lee. The Di Lee agent falls on the ground and fades.

"Nightmares all right...they didn't put much of a fight, so they must be the lesser ones." Aang says. "If the Nightmares are Di Lee, then maybe Long Feng is the Nightmare boss." Aang is about to head out the door, when he hear voices from behind. "Oh no, I gotta hide!"

Aang airbends a jump and braces himself on the ceiling beams. The door opens and Toph, Katara and Jet walks right in. "Man! That was so fun robbing that market! If only that bald punk didn't get in the way!" Toph says.

"You ran into him too?" Katara says. "He touched me and said he was my boyfriend. What a shrimp!"

Even though that's coming from a different Katara, that still hurts Aang. "He was hitting you?" Jet angrily says. "When I run into him, I'll be hitting all over him!" Jet cracks his knuckles.

Katara wraps her arms around Jet's arm then lays her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Jet, I love it when you want to beat up people."

Aang just can't stand to see Katara like this. She's not the kind of person who enjoys seeing people beat up others, well, mainly on innocent people. She was even heart broken when she and Aang found out about the dam.

"I heard Sokka mention he was sorry for not seeing him walking, he's obviously a goody-goody/" Toph cracks her knukcles. "I'm gonna enjoy breaking his guts...even if he doesn't have any."

Everyone leaves the house, laughing. After they're gone, Aang just falls and crashes on the ground. Aang gets up and faces the door. "I can't believe my friends are criminals, I gotta put an end to this nightmare."

Aang rushes outside. Of course, when he runs outside, he notices a massive amount of wanted posters of him all over the walls. Aang gasps and rushes back inside. "I've only ran into Toph, Katara and Sokka and I'm all ready a criminal to this world?"

Aang sticks his head out the door, to see if it's clear, then he airbends a fast run to hide behind a crate. Aang earthbends a hole in the ground and move underground. A few minutes later, Aang opens a hole near the Ba Sing Se University. He sticks his head out, there, he sees Toph and Suki in front of the cabbage merchant.

Suki stomps the cabbage merchants feet. "You call this a cabbage?! It's too ripe!"

Toph kicks the ground and the earth underneath the cart raises, breaking it and the cabbages to pieces. "OH MY CABBAGES!" The cabbage merchant says. "You animals will pay for them! WITH BLOOD!" The cabbage merchant jumps on Suki and Toph and the three of them starts fighting.

As they fight, Aang jumps out of his tunnel then airbends a fast run. Aang runs until he arrives at the Jasmine Dragon. Aang looks inside, seeing Zuko mobing the floors and Iroh behind the counter making tea. One of the costumers throws the cup of tea at Iroh, it missed and hits the wall.

"This tea is too hot!" The costumer angrily says.

"I am sorry." Iroh calmly says.

Aang is surprised to see Iroh is still peaceful. Just then, Zuko shoves the costumer. "Boo-who, you're tea was too hot. Deal with it!"

"Why you!" Zuko and the costumer starts fighting.

"People, people. Please, there's no reason to fight." Iroh says. "Let's talk about this over tea." Iroh takes a sip of his tea.

Aang stands out of sight from inside the Jasmine Dragon. "How is it Iroh is still himself in this dream?"

Just then, Aang gets spotted by Katara, Jet and Sokka. "That's him! That's the boy that was hitting on me!" Katara says.

Aang widens his eyes open. "Uh oh."

Jet cracks his knuckles. "You hit on my girl, now I'm gonna hit you, hard!" Aang airbends a fast run. Katara, Jet and Sokka were surprised, yet angry that he runs as fast as the wind. "After him!" the three of them starts chasing Aang.

Aang runs and runs until he's at the front steps of the earth kingdom palace. He can tell Long Feng is in there. Aang runs up the stairs, but when he raises to the top a minute later, the Di Lee Nightmares shows up and blocks the doorway. Aang blasts a gust of air at the Di Lee Nightmares, when it hits the front line, it spreads over that line, hitting the rest.

Aang rushes inside the palace. Aang makes his way to the Throne Room, only to find Long Feng on the seat. "Long Feng, I'm taking you down!"

"Is that so?" Long Feng says, standing up. As Long Feng walks up, darkness coats him, his hands and feet becomes covered in it and dark purple vines wrapping around his body, then the Nightmare insignia appears on his chest. "You think you can defeat me and put an end to the nightmare?"

Aang takes out his staff, ready to attack, just then, five Di Lee Nightmares arrived, surrounding Aang. Aang punches the ground hard, raising the earth underneath the Di Lee Nightmares, launching them. Aang bends the earth onto him, covering his body. Aang does some energybend and causes a sonic charge.

Long Feng makes his stand then blocks Aang. When they touched, Long Feng Nightmare slides back until he reaches about six inches to the throne seat. The Long Feng Nightmare bends rocks on his fist. Aang does the same, only had some fire as a molten touch. They punch each others fists, causing a powerful reaction. The Long Feng Nightmare just falls back on the throne seat, while Aang gets knocked back, his earth armor starts to break apart as he falls back.

Aang slowly gets back on his feet, but by the time he does. "There he is! ...And he's attacking the Earth King!" Katara says.

Aang turns around, he sees Katara, Jet and Sokka are here. He then looks back at the Long Feng Nightmare, he starts to fade away, but only so slightly. Long Feng gets up from his feet, weakly walks up to Aang. But then he collapses after making five steps. Aang raises a large earth wall, blocking Katara and the others from him.

Aang bends a ball of fire, then combines it with his energybending. The ball of fire turns blue, then green, then purple. After that, he blasts the fireball at Long Feng Nightmare. The ball explodes on the Long Feng Nightmare, even Aang had to cover himself to resist the blast. When the blast clears, the Long Feng Nightmare completely disappears. Aang signs in relief then earthbends the wall down.

Katara, Sokka and jet were shocked to see it's jsut Aang. "He killed the earth king! Get him!" Jet shouts.

Aang blasts a gust of air at his 'friends', knocking them back. He takes out his glider and flies over them and out of the palace. "Ok, I defeated the Nightmare, now I just gotta get out of this nightmare." Aang flies out of city until he passes the first wall, then the second wall a few minutes later. When he passes the second well, he starts to get very drowsy. "Oh no...not again...not...now."

Aang starts to lose his focus on flying, but then completely falls asleep and starts falling, having a hard crash landing.


	25. Book Five Dream: Chapter Five

**A/N: This is book five, chapter five of the Avatar story. We now check on Katara, who is now at the North Pole in Avatar Kuruk's dream. Katara finds herself at the north pole with Kuruks girlfriend or fiancee, Ummi. I wonder how things are gonna be once Katara witness the attack of Kov. Can't imagine how this is going to be for her.**

Chapter 5 - Kuruk's Dream

* * *

Katara lays asleep in a hut. Just then, Ummi walks in with a bowl of water and a piece of cloth. She dips the cloth into the water and places it on Kataras head. Katara moans a little and starts opening her eyes, the first person she sees is Ummi.

"Hey." Ummi sys. "You're awake."

"Ye...yeah." Katara says, sitting up. "What happened? ...The last thing I remember I was at the Western Air Temple. After that, everything was all...blurry."

"You should take it easy." Ummi says.

"I don't feel hurt or light-headed. I think I'll be fine." Katara says. Katara shifts her feet to the ground, just sitting on the bed. Katara looks up to Ummi then smiles. "I'm Katara."

Ummi shakes hands with Katara. "I'm Ummi."

Katara is shocked to hear that. "Ummi? ...Is by any chance Avatar Kuruk living around?"

Ummi looks a little confused to hear it. "Well...by that you mean he's born and alive...then yes."

Katara starts to look down, totally shocked, then back at Ummi. "But...Avatar Yangchen was around. I was at her home in the Western Air Temple."

Ummi puts a hand on Kataras forehead. "You sure you're okay? Cause Avatar Yangchen died about a hundred years ago."

Katara takes a deep breath then remembers, she's in the Realm of Dreams. While she went into a slumber, she could have entered another dream. She shakes her head. "Nevermind...I'm probably just imagining things." Katara stands up. "So where am I?"

"You're at the North Pole, don't you live here?" Ummi asks.

"I actually live in the South Pole." Katara mentions. "I have been here a couple of times."

"Oh, I'm from the South Pole too. Are you here cause of the new moon celebration." Ummi says.

"Actually, I'm on a mission." Katara says. "I should probably stick around incase anything...turns up."

"Ok then." Ummi leaves the hut. Katara walks outside as well, noticing how different the North Pole is. It's not much, but it's still different. It's also night and there really is a new moon in the sky.

"I must be inside Kuruk's dream...I probably ended up here while I was asleep. But how?" Katara wonders how this really did happen, it's almost as if she was sleepwalking, but she know's she's not really a sleepwalker. "I'll worry about it later. I should probably see if there are any Nightmares here. Kuruk did mentioned he made some mistake with Ummi."

Katara takes a look around the North Pole, nothing out of the ordinary, no Nightmares or Yinyang. Katara arrives at the spirit oasis, she looks down at her reflection in the spirit water then notices the spirits of the ocean and moon as the qui fish. Katara kneels down in front of the pond.

"I don't suppose you can give me any connection to Yume or Aang...where could they be?" Katara asks.

"Why would you need them?" A familiar voice asks. Katara gets surprised and turns around, to see Hama at her young age. "You're a waterbender with such power."

"Who are..." Katara looks directly at the young Hama's eyes, but becomes shocked and gasps to recognize her. "Hama? ...H-how are you here...and how are you young again?"

Just then, Yinyang shows arrives from behind Hama. "Your friend is never afar." Yinyang says. "The Hama you're meeting here is actually a dream version of her."

"Yinyang have brought me while the real me was dreaming about my days back in the South Pole during the fire nation raid." Hama says.

"If you're from that time...then you wouldn't have known Bloodbending." Katara says.

Hama just chuckles slightly. "You're a fool." Hama raises her hand and bloodbends Katara to kneel. "In the dreams, time is an illusion. Living in my past time in the dreams, I still have all the experiences and knowledge I have in the physical world." Hama forces Katara to raise, lifting her off of her feet. Katara struggles to break free from Hama's control. "In the dreams, I can live my life in the past with the powers of a bloodbender. Even through in the physical world, I no longer have a my bending thanks to your little boyfriend."

Hama releases her grip and drops Katara. Katara breaths heavily. "Well...dream or not...you are still my enemy, and I will never accept being a bloodbender! I all ready accept my power of a waterbender for healing and plantbending."

"You're pathetic to just use your power for such weakness." Hama turns around and walks through a dark portal. Yinyang then stands in front of that portal.

"You hold such power of a bloodbender, yet you cast aside that power." Yinyang says. "Why...why do you do this?"

"Bloodbending is evil! It does nothing but hurt people, terrorize them!" Katara says.

Yinyang points directly at Katara. "That's coming from the one who uses waterbending to hurt people. What makes it so different from bloodbending?" Katara falls silent, she does hurt people by fighting. Yinyang just shakes her head. "I thought so."

Yinyang turns towards the power and walks to it, then it disappears. Katara looks down her hands. "I...I do fight with waterbending. But..." Katara just shakes her head. "No...it is different."

Katara leaves the spirit oasis. Katara goes for a walk, then notices Ummi and Kuruk sitting down by the bridge. Katara hides behind them at a distance, trying to listen closely without being seen. Kuruk hands Ummi a betrothal necklace. Katara gasps a little at the sight of it, so does Ummi.

"A betrothal necklace? Ummi asks.

"Ummi...will you marry me?" Kuruk asks.

Katara is breathless, just as much as Ummi is. She's even starting to imagine Kuruk and Ummi as her and Aang, since Ummi is from the Southern Water tribe and Kuruk is...well, the avatar.

"Yes." Ummi says.

Kuruk and Ummi kisses each other on the lips. Katara just smiles, she's glad they're now getting together. "We'll have a wedding at the Spirit Oasis." Kuruk says.

On the next day, Kuruk and Ummi gets ready for the wedding. Right now, Katara goes to see Kuruk. Kuruk was really surprised to see Katara. "Who are you?"

"I'm Katara." Katara says, walking in. "I'm on a mission and I thought I just dropped by to say congratulations."

"Oh...uh, thanks." Kuruk says.

Katara takes a seat. "So...you and Ummi knew each other?"

"Actually, we just met." Kuruk says. "If anything, it was love at first sight."

"I know how that feels." Katara says, remembering about Jet and possibly Huru. "Are you sure you want to go with this?"

"Of course, Ummi very nice and beautiful. With her in my life, I feel like I can settle down from my irresponsible ways."

Katara's a little disturbed to hear that, 'irresponsible ways'. She remembers Kuruk mentioning to Aang he made mistakes with Ummi, could it be that he was being irresponsible instead of doing his avatar duties?

"I don't suppose you're any help with advice." Katara whispers, leaving. When she's at the door, she looks back at Kuruk. "Well, good luck." Katara knows Kuruk's advice won't help with the relationship between her and Aang. Katara shows up at Ummi's room, she's as well getting ready for the wedding. "So...you're marrying the avatar, huh?"

Ummi turns around and smiles at Katara. "Yea. I feel really lucky. Kuruk seems like a nice guy."

Katara takes a seat. "He sure does...So, Ummi. Think you can give me some advice?"

"Sure, what is it?" Ummi asks.

"Well...I'm in a relationship with this guy. But the problem is that he's actually an airbender, and other people are saying we shouldn't be together." Ummi seems a little upset to hear that. "We really love each other and want to be together. So...what should I do?"

Ummi doesn't say anything, she's speechless to hear such...forbidden love. "Oh...well." Ummi sits right next to Katara. "I'm not sure what to say. But if you ask me, you shouldn't really listen to others. If you two love each other, then you shouldn't listen to what everyone else has to say."

"I wish. But..." Katara doesn't know what to say next. She can't just say her friend is the avatar and he's the last airbender, then those people that are saying they can't be together are really the past avatars. Katara thinks for a minute. "Let's just say that...let's pretend that he's the avatar and he's the last airbender, and those people are saying that we can't be together are his past lives."

"Well uh...then I guess you two can't be together." Ummi says. "If all of that were true, then I guess you two really can't be together."

 _Yeah, I was afraid of that._ Katara thinks. Katara just looks at Ummi and gives a fake smile. "Well, thanks anyways."

"You seem a little upset." Ummi says.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Katara says. "So...marrying the avatar, that must sound pretty good."

"Yeah, I'm excited...hey, you want to be a bridesmaid?" Ummi asks.

Katara is shocked to hear that. "Really? Oh my gosh...I'm honored."

Ummi laughs a little. "I'll take that as a yes. The wedding's happening tonight at the Spirit Oasis."

"Ok, I'll be there." Katara gets up and leaves the room. Of course, by the time she's out, she's depressed. "I was afraid she would say that."

Later at night, the wedding begins at the Spirit Oasis. Katara is in the third place in the line of the bridesmaids. Kuruk is all ready in place of the spirit gate. Ummi arrives in a beautiful dress with flowers in her hair. As she walks by her bridesmaids, she looks at Katara. Katara smiles then nods, then Ummi continues until she's standing by Kuruk.

"Dear friends. We are gathered here today to witness the bond marriage between Avatar Kuruk and the lovely Ummi." Katara feels like crying, she feels like this is the wedding for her and Aang. A young beautiful girl marrying the avatar. She just wishes it would really happen, even since the past avatars don't want them together. "Avatar Kuruk, do you take Ummi to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do." Kuruk says.

"And do you, Ummi, take Avatar Kuruk to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"I do." Ummi says with a smile.

"Now, if anyone here has any reason these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one speaks, but something tragic does happen. The ground starts shaking, even Katara is starting to worry.

"I DO!" A deep scary voice says. Kuruk holds on to Ummi with his life, just then, a blast of water pumps out of the spirit pond. When the water clears, Kov's body slides out of the pond.

"It's Kov! The face stealer!" Kuruk says.

Just then, dark vines starts to raise up on Kovs body. When Kov remove it's claws from his face, he opens his face and it reveals the Nightmare insignia. "No! It's a Nightmare!" Katara shouts.

Katara bends the water then strikes the Kov Nightmare with them. The Kov Nightmare spots Katara and slashes her with one of its claws. Katara groans in pain, putting her hand on her arm. Katara gets on her knees and takes a look at the wound, it's just a cut. Just then, the Kov Nightmare grabs Ummi and dives back into the pond.

"NO! UMMI!" Kuruk quickly dives into the pond for her.

Everyone was surprised he did that, even Katara. Katara bends the water from her pouch and starts healing her cut. When it's healed, she gets on her feet and looks down into the pond. The pond starts bubbling, then the water pumps out again. Katara backs up as the water clears revealing the Kov Nightmare.

Katara raises the water surrounded the Kov Nightmare, then freezes it half way to its body. The Kov Nightmare struggles then shatters the ice. The Kov Nightmare faces Katara. The Kov Nightmare charges up. Katara is confused at first, then realizes a second too late. The Kov Nightmare blasts a purple energy beam. Katara dodges out of the way.

Katara bends a lot of water, nearly all of the water surrounded the Spirit Oasis. The water stands still after reaching about fifteen feet tell. Katara turns all that water into giant ice shards then launches them towards it.

All the shards impales the Kov Nightmare. The Kov Nightmare screeches in pain, then collapses over the oasis. The Kov Nightmare fades away until it completely vanishes. Katara sits in exhaustion, taking a deep breath. Using that much power really did took a lot of energy.

Katara stands in front of the pond, waiting, just then, Kuruk submerges. But sadly, he's empty handed. "She's gone." He sadly says.

Everyone was upset to hear it, Kuruk gets out of the pond and sits in front of it. Overtime, people start to leave, one by one. An hour later, only Kuruk and Katara remains. Katara puts a hand on Kuruks shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Kuruk doesn't bother to face Katara. Instead, he stands up. "I will find her. No matter what!"

Kuruk moves to in front of the spirit gate and meditates. He meditates until his eyes glow, entering the spirit world. Katara looks down at the pond, starting at her reflection, then signs.

"His mistake was he couldn't save her. He spend his life finding her instead of doing his duties." Katara says. "What if this happens to me? Would Aang try to find me instead of doing his duties? I can take care of myself, I can fight. I don't want Aang to risk his life just to save me...Maybe it is best we don't be together."

Suddenly, Katara becomes very drowsy. "Oh...not again...why am I...I..." Katara becomes overcome with slumber, then falls into the spirit pond. Half way through the pond, Katara falls into her slumber, Katara slowly falls into the pond until she reaches to the bottom.


	26. Book Five Dream: Chapter Six

**A/N: This is book five, chapter six of the Avatar story. After witnessing Kuruk's loss, Katara falls into her slumber and the Realm of Dreams returns to Aang. Aang tries to find the third Nightmare. So for now, he goes to the North Pole, but then he runs into Yue, the moon spirit. Only this time, the Yue he's meeting is the real one. Aang and Yue walks around, talking, while finding the Nightmare that Aang hunts.**

Chapter 6 - The Moon Spirit

* * *

In the Earth Kingdom lands, Aang lays asleep on his crash landed spot, with his glider aside. Aang starts to wake up and stand on his knees. "Oh man...rough landing." Aang gets back on his feet. "How is this happening? Why am I suddenly falling into a deep slumber?"

Aang grabs his glider and continues flying. Aang flies around the Earth Kingdom lands, but then he instantly teleports and appears in the North Pole, ran into another dream portal. Aang lands in the footsteps of the ice palace then closes his glider.

"I'm at the North Pole...I must have entered someone's dream." Aang says.

"You certainly have." Yue says. Aang was surprised, then he turns around. Aang is surprised to see Yue. "It's good to see you again, Aang."

"Yue?" Aang is speechless. "Are you..."

"Real? Yeah." Yue says. "As the moon spirit, I can also connect other spirits. Yume allows me to see Sokka in his dreams."

Aang looks around. "So...this is Sokka's dream? I don't get it, why is it at the North Pole?"

Yue walks up to a railing. "I don't know, that's what I'm worried about. I believe there's a Nightmare in here that airbending girl is causing."

"Well, that's what I'm here for." Aang says.

"I know, Yume told me everything." Yue says. Yue stares at the horizon of the North Pole. "I really miss my home here. I wonder how my parents are doing."

"Yeah, they really missed you. They were sad when they heard you became the moon spirit." Aang says. "Hey, have you seen Katara by any chance?"

Yue looks at Aang with concern. "No, why? What happened?"

"I don't know, we got separated for some reason." Aang says. "We came here together on Avatar Island, only when I entered the Realm of Dreams...Katara wasn't with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry...I'm sure she's around." Yue says.

"I hope so." Aang says.

Aang and Yue walks together in silence, until. "So how's Sokka been doing?"

"He's been doing great." Aang says. "He's now with Suki."

"I know, I'm glad to see he's doing well." Yue says.

"You're okay with him dating another girl? I thought you love him." Aang says.

"I do, but as long as he's happy, I'm happy." Yue says with a smile. "Plus, there are times when I see him still having feelings for me, like when he's being overprotective with Suki back on the Serpents Pass."

"Yeah, he's like that sometimes." Aang says. "You should have seen the way he reacted back when Toph though you were angry when we were with Hama."

Yue laughs a little. "Yeah, same old Sokka, so funny and protective all at once...It was hurtful when people accused me of bloodbending all those people, just because it happens on the night of a full moon."

"Yeah, but it wasn't your fault, it was Hamas." Aang mentions.

Yue nods. "Exactly. Bloodbending is such a dark, evil bending technique."

"I know, Katara was most depressed about it. After we arrested Hama, she wanted to give up waterbending." Aang says.

Yue was surprised to hear that. "Why would she want that?"

"Something about being scared and not wanting to do with that bloodbending power. It was really tragic for her and me. I couldn't stand to see her that upset." Aang says.

"I know that feeling." Yue says. "I still feel bad for Sokka."

"Hey, Yue. Can I tell you something?" Aang asks.

Yue smiles. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well. Before me and Katara came to the Realm of Dreams, my four past lives gathered a meeting for me and Katara and...well, they're saying that we can't be together." Hearing that makes Yue gasp.

"Why would they say that?" Yue says. "You two are perfect for each other."

"I know, I know. They're saying that me marrying a waterbender would put in danger of reforming the airbenders." Aang says. Yue doesn't say anything, feeling sorry for Aang about all that. "So...what should I do?"

"Well, I don't think the past avatars know anything." Yue says. "You and Katara are perfect for each other, and you two deserve each other more then anything. Plus, I have faith that you two will have airbending children."

"Yeah...I just hope." Is all Aang could say. Just then, the black snow begins. "They're coming."

Aang and Yue hurries to the edge of the North Pole. They start to see the fire nation ships, but they are at a far away distances. Aang tries to get a close few. "I see something different, I can't make it out."

Yue thinks for a moment, she takes a block of ice and bends it into a telescope. She bends a drop of bubble and strikes it into the scope of the teleport, then hands it to Aang. Aang uses it to get a closer few of the ships, she sees not fire nation soldiers and benders, but Nightmares, hundreds of them. The only fire nation there is on the fleet is Admiral Zhao.

"Nightmares. Hundreds of them." Aang says. "In placement of the fire nation fleet."

Yue is surprised to hear that. "Sokka's having a nightmare about the invasion of the Northern Water Tribe." The ships move closer to the Northern Water Tribe. "They're coming. What should we do?"

"We have to find the Nightmare leader." Aang says.

Just then, the ships break through the ice wall and the Nightmares starts running in. "I think it's too late for that." Yue says.

Aang airbends his air scooter then starts riding towards the battle. The Nightmares starts fighting through the waterbenders and water tribe warriors. Aang joins the fight and starts striking them with his waterbending. Most of the Nightmares vanishes from his strikes.

A wave of Nightmares starts charging towards Aang. Aang airbends a powerful tornado then launches it towards them. When all the Nightmares get sucked in, Aang Energybends an energy beam directly at the tornado, causing a massive explosion on it. One of the Nightmares jumps on Aang, knocking him down on the ground, then roars in his face.

Aang firebends the breath of fire, burning the Nightmares face. The Nightmare screeches in pain, Aang gets back on his feet then raises an ice spike from the ground onto the Nightmare. Most of the Nightmares push on in the field. Just then, Aang spots Zhao mounted on a rhino.

"We're taking his route to a special location. When we get there, we're going fishing." Zhao says, taking off. Aang soon realizes what he's gonna do.

"Zhao! Stop!" Just then, two Nightmares piles on Aang. Aang slams his hands on the ground, unleashing an Energy nova around him. Aang gets back on his feet then chases after Zhao. When Aang reaches the gates to the Spirit Oasis, Yue catches up to him.

"Aang! I saw Zhao." Yue says.

"Yea, so did I. I know what's gonna happen." Aang says. Aang and Yue opens the door to the Spirit Oasis. When they enter, they see only Zhao, Sokka and the dream Yue. Zhao yells angrily then impales fire into the pond, killing the moon spirit. "No!"

Just then, everything turns dark as the moon disappears. Zhao runs off, out of the spirit oasis. Aang and Yue walks up to Sokka and the dream Yue. "It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back." Dream Yue says.

"You can't do this. I promised your dad I would protect you!" Sokka says.

"I have to do this, Sokka. It's what I'm destine to do." Dream Yue puts her hand on the dead fish then transferes her life to it. Dream Yue draws her last breath, then falls on Sokkas arms. Sokka just holds on to dream Yues body, crying over her.

Yue and Aang leaves the Spirit Oasis, walking on the ice bridge where Zuko and Zhao had their showdown. "We were too late." Aang says.

"It doesn't matter, Aang? It's a dream." Yue says.

"Yeah, but I don't want Sokka to have nightmares, even about you." Aang says.

"Yeah, I know how that feels." Yue says. Yue looks over the battlefield, the nightmares are pressing on and the water tribe is losing. "We have to do something to end this nightmare."

"You're not ending anything anywhere!" Zhao says. Aang and Yue turns around. They see that Zhao is consume in darkness, like Azulon and Long Feng was, it's a Zhao Nightmare.

"Is that the Nightmare boss?" Yue asks.

Aang makes his stance, getting ready to strike. "Yep!"

Aang bends some water then mixes with his airbending. Aang bends a frost tornado, shooting frost at the Zhao Nightmare. The Zhao Nightmare slowly starts to freeze, but then firebends the frost away. The Zhao Nightmare shoots a ball of fire at Aang. Aang ducks, but he falls back over the bridge.

Yue waterbends and strikes at the Zhao Nightmare. The Zhao Nightmare dodges Yue's attacks. Just as he was about to strike, Aang waterbends a whirlpool out of water, with him on top, then slams that whirlpool directly on the Zhao Nightmare. Aang leaves the Whirlpool then freezes all that water, trapping the Zhao Nightmare in it.

The Zhao Nightmare stands still frozen. Just then, he starts to burn in purple flames, and the ice starts shaking, cracking, then explodes. The Zhao Nightmare bends a fire nova, blasting Aang and Yue. Yue hangs over the bridge, Aang is still standing, on his knees that is.

Aang bends a lot of energy on his one fist, then slams the ground. A rave of energy appears in front of him, going towards the Zhao Nightmare. The Zhao Nightmare becomes weakened from that blast of energy. Just then, a giant water of wave rises right behind Aang. Aang turns around to see Yue is bending all that water. Yue splashes that wave over the Zhao Nightmare, but left a hole in that wave for him and Aang to avoid getting hit.

The wave splashes the Zhao Nightmare. The Zhao Nightmare gets on his knees, coughing out a large amount water. The Zhao Nightmare starts to fade away. When he collapses on the bridge, he completely vanishes. Aang and Yue looks over the battlefield, all the Nightmares start to die and fade away.

"We did it." Aang says.

"But it's too late for Sokka. He's all ready experienced the nightmare." Yue says.

"I know...but none of that matters." Aang says. "The Nightmare is defeated. I have two more to find and defeat. After that, I have to find Katara and return to the physical world."

Yue puts her hands on Aangs shoulders. "I wish the two of you the best of luck. And I hope everything goes well." Aang nods. Aang was about to walk off, just when he reaches to the other side of the bridge, he starts to get really drowsy. Yue notices. "Aang? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just...really...drow..." Just then, Aang falls into his deep slumber. Yue walks up to aang then kneels beside him.

Yue starts shaking Aang to wake up. "Aang? Hello, wake up...you all right, Aang?"


	27. Book Five Dream: Chapter Seven

**A/N: This is book five, chapter seven of the Avatar story. You might think Katara's dead cause she fall into a deep slumber while fall into the spirit pond, huh? You thought wrong. Right now, Katara is in Kyoshi's dream, and she gets to experience Chin the Conqueror. I wonder how things are going for Katara and the world's toughest avatar. Let's see.**

Chapter Seven - Kyoshi's Dream

* * *

Katara lays asleep on the shore of a beach. Katara moans and starts standing on her hands and knees, then switches to sitting down with a hand on her head. "Oh man." Katara looks all around her surroundings. "Well...at least I'm still alive." Katara slowly stands on her feet. "So...where am I?"

Katara takes a walk around the beach, then she finds a road then decides to follow it. Katara walks on the road for a few hours. "I wonder who's dream I'm in...I just wish I knew where Aang is." Just then, Katara hears a deep rumble, then puts a hand on her stomach. "Man, I'm hungry."

"You're only wasting your time." Yinyang says. Katara is surprised then turns around.

"What do you want this time?" Katara asks.

Yinyang shows a basket of red apples then hands one of the apples to Katara. "You're hungry aren't you? Have a bite."

At first, Katara is suspicious, but then decides to take the apple and bite it. "Hmm...it's good." Katara takes another bite and Yinyang looks disappointed.

"Don't you feel strange?" Yinyang asks.

"No...why?" Katara asks, curiously.

Yinyang just stands in silent for a moment. "Nothing." Katara just raises her shoulders and walks off. "Curses, wrong one!" Yinyang grabs an apple from the basket. "Note to self: Bring a different color apple and poison that one." Yinyang takes a bite of the apple then instantly faints.

Katara walks on the road, eating the apple, when a group of people on a cart rushes by. Katara was surprised to see them rushing by, then she sees more people rushing over. Katara grabs one of the travelers then pulls them aside.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Katara says.

"We're all running away. Chin the Conqueror is taking over the lands!" The travel rushes off as soon as he was done talking.

"Chin the Conqueror?" Katara widens her eyes open realizing something. "Wait a minute. I must be in Kyoshi's Dreams." Katara rushes up the road, many people are warning her to turn back. Katara reaches to the end of the road, where she sees Chin the Conqueror and a few of his earthbender loyalties are marching on the road.

Katara hides behind the bushes. Chin and his army marches past by Katara, once it was all clear, Katara sticks her head out, taking a look out. "If Chin the Conqueror is around, then that means Kyoshi is. I better go find her...she's probably on that area that's gonna be Kyoshi Island."

Katara runs off, making her way to Kyoshi Island. Reaching to Kyoshi Island wasn't easy for most of the way is guarded by Chin's loyalties. Katara reaches Kyoshi Island. Most of the warriors were surprised to see Katara, so the ambushed her.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The leader asks.

"I'm Katara. I need to talk to Avatar Kyoshi." Katara says.

The Kyoshi Warriors gets off of Katara. "You're out of luck, Avatar Kyoshi is out on a mission."

Katara gets back on her feet. "But I have to warn her, Chin the Conqueror is on his way here, he's going to take this land for his own."

"We'll send a scout to go with you to warn Kyoshi. In the meanwhile, we'll set up our defenses for Chin's forces." The leader says. "Thanks for the warning, Katara."

Katara gets on an ostrich-horse with the scout then rides off. They have to take a hidden route since Chin is taking over the main road.

"I'm Ishi." Ishi says.

"Katara." Katara says.

"So, Katara. What brings you to our land?" Ishi says.

"I'm on a mission. I'm trying to find and destroy some..." Katara can't exactly say 'Nightmares' it wouldn't make since to this world since they think the dream world is the real world. "Dark spirits."

"Dark spirits? Are they evil spirits from the Spirit World?" Ishi asks.

"You could say that." Katara mentions.

"Wow. That's quite a mission for some girl from the water tribe." Ishi says.

Katara feels slightly offended by that. "I happen to be a powerful waterbender."

"Powerful or not, that's a really big mission. You have to be with the avatar to do that, even since it'll involve going into the Spirit World." Ishi says.

Katara turns her face away from Ishi. "I was..." Katara quietly whispers. "Where are you...Aang?" As the Ostrich-horse rides off, it gets ambushed then falls over. Katara and Ishi gets back on their feet and noticed they're surrounded by Nightmares.

"Uh, Katara? Are these the dark spirits?" Ishi asks.

"Yes. That's them!" Katara says.

Ishi takes out her bow and starts shooting at the Nightmares. Katara bends the vines within the trees and starts pulling the Nightmares off their feet. One of the Nightmare strikes Katara from behind, but Ishi shoots it before it made contact. Katara bends the water out of her pouch, she splashes it on one of the Nightmares and freezes it.

Ishi gets ambushed from behind, Katara bends the roots from the trees and removes the Nightmares off of her. The roots squeezes the life out of the Nightmares until they started fading. The rest of the Nightmares starts escaping, Ishi shoots her arrows at the fleeing Nightmares. She manage to kill three of them, the rest got out of range.

"Those things sure are dangerous." Ishi says.

"I know." Katara says. "You were really good out there, I could really use you to watch my back."

Ishi smiles. "Thanks, same for you. Come on, we must warn Avatar Kyoshi."

Ishi helps the ostrich-horse back on its feet. Ishi and Katara mounts back on it then continues to head out. Katara and Ishi rides for hours, then ready hear some loud screeching, it even scared the ostrich-horse. Ishi and Katara dismounts to take a closer look from the noise, they hide behind some bushes then looks over them. They noticed Kyoshi being surrounded by Nightmares, big ones.

"Whoa. I've never seen Nightmares like those." Katara says.

Ishi looks at Katara really confused. "Nightmares?"

Katara widens her eyes open hearing that. "Nevermind it, let's help Avatar Kyoshi."

Katara and Ishi rushes through the battle until they reach Kyoshi, they make their stances and Kyoshi air blows at the Nightmares, knocking them back.

"Ishi, what are you doing here? With this...waterbender?" Kyoshi asks.

Katara splashes water at one of the Nightmares then freezes it in place. "The name's Katara, and we'll explain later." One of the Nightmare smashes the ice breaking the other Nightmare free.

"I've never seen spirits like these." Kyoshi says.

"Yeah." Katara dodges, avoiding a Nightmares strike. "They're pretty dark and aggressive."

Katara bends the water from a nearby lake, she bends all of it around two of the Nightmares, the water forms into a dome and then freezes. Kyoshi earthbends a hole on the ground, underneath a Nightmare. Ishi rabidly shoots her arrows at the last Nightmare. The Nightmare tries to fight through the arrows, but then collapses and fades away.

Katara, Kyoshi and Ishi gathers up. "Now, what's going on?" Kyoshi asks.

"This is Katara, from the Southern Water Tribe." Ishi says. "She has warned us that Chin the Conqueror is going to attack our home. We need our Avatar for help."

Kyoshi nods. "Let us hurry back."

Katara, Kyoshi and Ishi hurries back to the Kyoshi lands. Half an hour later, they all make their stand in the front of the lands, that's when Chin and his loyalties arrives. Chin and Kyoshi steps up, facing each other.

"Chin the conqueror, you will leave my home land alone in peace!" Kyoshi says.

"Avatar Kyoshi, I refuse! The whole earth kingdom lands will be mine!" Chin says.

Kyoshi airbends a blast of wind at Chin, stripping him from his clothes. Katara and Ishi were surprised at that sightning, then Ishi covers Kataras eyes. Kyoshi stands frozen in place. She closes her eyes then opens them with them glowing. Kyoshi does her earthbending, crating a large equator separate the Kyoshi land from the Earth Kingdom land. Kyoshi slams her fans on the ground then raises the fire from within the equator.

Kyoshi digs her feet into the ground and blasts a powerful blast of air at Chin, on that, Kyoshi Island starts moving away. Chin sees the island moving. He yells in disappoint then the cliff he stands on crumbles and falls.

Kyoshi Island sails through the seas, Katara is pretty impressed. "This is amazing, I've never seen an Avatar done anything like this."

Ishi nods. "Yes, Kyoshi is one powerful and wise Avatar." Katara nods. "So, Katara. What are you gonna do now?"

"Well, I need to find a spirit boss. My mission is to destroy five of them to put an end to them." Katara says.

Just then, the sound of earthbending happens. Katara and Ishi looks over the cliff and notices Chin the Conqueror raising on the very earth he stands.

"Chin the Conqueror?" Ishi asks. "How are you here?"

"I'm not!" Chin starts to become coated in darkness, forming into a Nightmare.

Chin walks up until he stands ten feet in front of Katara and Ishi. "I think I found the boss." Katara says.

Katara and Ishi ready themselves, then strikes at the Chin Nightmare. Katara bends water from her pouchs, froms the water whips and strikes. Ishi shoots her arrows at the Chin Nightmare. The Chin Nightmare raises an earth wall, blocking the whips and arrows.

The Chin Nightmare returns the wall back into the earth, the kicks the ground. A quake line rushes towards Katara. When it reaches her, Katara becomes waist deep into the earth. Katara struggles to get out, but then notices a giant boulder floating, or bended, above of her.

Katara feels scared, she's about to be crushed to her doom, just then, Katara was moved aside by the earth as the boulder falls above her. Kyoshi used her earthbending to move Katara out the way, then she raises Katara out the earth.

The Chin Nightmare raises an earth barrier all around him. Kyoshi uses her earthbend and Katara slashes some water to break the barrier, when the barrier breaks, they can see it's empty. Katara, Kyoshi and Ishi looks around themselves, arming themselves, preparing for an attack from the Chin Nightmare. The Chin Nightmare is no where to be found.

Just then, Ishi falls into the earth. Kyoshi and Katara were surprised. "Ishi!" Kyoshi and Katara stands their ground, they ready themselves for another assault. Kyoshi Earthbends, opening a large hole in the center. Kyoshi and Katara works together on the waterbend, they bend a lot of water from the ocean and into the hole.

Just like bloodbending, they bend the water without seeing it, waving it all over the tunnels the Chin Nightmare as created. As a big finish, they bend all that water out in a hydra pump. At the end, Ishi and the Chin Nightmare falls onto the ground, then it rains the water that pumps out.

Katara and Kyoshi goes to Ishi. "You okay?"

Ishi starts coughing out water, then sits up. "I'm fine." They all look at the Chin Nightmare, who is starting to fade away. Katara and Ishi takes a deep breath, then Ishi stands up.

"That was...unexpected." Kyoshi says. Kyoshi faces Katara. "Thank you for helping us stop Chin the Conqueror, and some dark spirit of him."

"It was nothing." Katara says. "I should get going. I need to find two more of those...spirits."

Ishi bows respectfully at Katara. "Good luck on your journey. I hope we cross paths again."

Katara bows back at Ishi. Katara turns and walks to the edge, only when she does, she starts to get very drowsy, then collapses into a deep slumber. Kyoshi and Ishi walks up to Katara.

"I guess she got exhausted with that battle." Kyoshi says. "Let's give her a room to rest in."

Ishi and Kyoshi carries Katara then walks off.


	28. Book Five Dream: Chapter Eight

**A/N: This is book five, chapter eight of the Avatar story. I figured we should take a break from Aang and Katara and check out on how the gang is going. Years ago, I use to write story novels. And I figured I should bring back some old ideas for a little comedy. In this story, Sokka finds a four-leaf clover that, you might think brings good luck, but it actually brings bad luck! It's a good thing this show is a cartoon, cause every character that ever had the bad-luck clover in my novels are normal people, and always died after the third bad luck. Someone should put the hospital on speed dial, cause Sokka's gonna be in some MAJOR trouble.**

Chapter 8 - Bad Luck

* * *

Back in the physical world, in Ba Sing Se, the rest of the gang just hangs out in the house, bored. It's been real quiet lately without Aang and Katara. Just then, Sokka walks right in the room.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Sokka says.

"Quiet and bored." Toph says. "When are twinkletoes and sugar queen gonna be done?" Tope asks.

Sokka sits right next to Toph. "I don't know, but I did saw Aang in my dreams. He was with Yue fighting against Zhao. He looked like of dark and dangerous, like those 'nightmare' creatures he and Katara mentioned."

Zuko hands a tray of tea to Toph and Sokka. "Really? I saw him in my dream too, facing my grandfather." Sokka takes a cup and starts drinking the tea. "All though, I noticed Katara wasn't with him."

Sokka widens his eyes open then spits the tea out. "What? Katara's not with him!?"

Sokka jumps up on his feet, then Suki puts her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, Sokka. I'm sure she's fine."

"What is she's in trouble?" Sokka asks.

"Even if she is, we can't do anything, only Aang could." Suki mentions.

Sokka just faces down and sighs depressively. "Yeah...that's true."

Suki gently pats Sokka on the back. "You know, you might need some R&R. Come on, let's go for a walk." Suki and Sokka leaves the house, leaving Toph and Suki alone.

Suki and Sokka goes for a walk in the park. "You really need to stop worrying about Katara, she's a really powerful waterbender, she can take care of herself."

"I know, I just can't help it. She's my little sister. I guess I can get a little over-" Just then, Sokka spots a four-leaf clover. "Oh look, a four-leaf clover!"

Sokka picks it out of the ground then takes a look at it. "You know, people say that four-leaf clovers gives good luck."

Sokka smiles as he and Suki keeps on walking. "Maybe something good can happen to me to take my mind off of Katara for a while." Just then, he bumps into the cabbage cart. The cart became loose and starts riding down hill, crashing into the park statue of an old earth king.

The cabbage merchant screams at the sight of his cabbages. "MY CABBAGES! Those cost me ten thousand gold pieces!"

Sokka and Suki were shocked to hear that. "What kind of cabbages cost that much?" Suki asks.

"They happen to be the rare liquified, apple scented cabbages. And now you have to pay!" The cabbage merchant says, walking towards his destroyed cabbage cart.

Suki and Sokka walks back home. "I can't believe I have to pay him ten-thousand gold pieces for his cabbage cart. Where am I gonna get that much money?" Sokka says.

"Don't worry about it." Suki says. "That was a little bit of a hiccup, I'm sure your clover will bring you some good luck."

Sokka and Suki returns home. "Hey guys, we found a four-leaf clover!" Sokka says, showing it.

Zuko gets a good luck at the clover. "Good for you, Sokka. You're the luckiest person ever."

Toph just turns her head facing Sokka and Suki. "I heard that four-leaf clovers bring bad luck."

"Who told you that?" Suki asks.

"My parents." Toph says, with a deal and annoyed tone, just the way she thinks about her parents.

"Well, they don't. They bring good luck." Suki says.

"Oh really? Anything happened?" Toph asked.

"Well uh...I have to pay the cabbage merchant ten-thousand gold pieces." Sokka says with disappointment. Toph just laughs hearing that. Suki just slaps Toph from behind her head.

"Oh knock it off, Toph. I'm sure his luck will turn around!" Suki says.

"Whatever you say." Toph says. "Oh, by the way, one of the loyal guards came here. He says he has a special assignment for us and wants to meet with him in the palace."

"Ok, let's go see what he wants." Sokka says. Sokka heads out the door, only when he leaves, a loud crash and Sokka scream happens. Everyone rushes outside to see that Sokka's been crushed by a fallen piano.

"Sokka!" Suki yells with concern. Toph uses her earthbending to remove the piano. Suki holds on to Sokka. "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right, mama." Sokka says all dizzy and out of mind. Sokka then shakes his head, shaking all that crazy off. "Oh...what just happened?"

On the fire nation airship, above the house, the soldiers and the general looks down where the piano fell. "Oh great! You two dropped another piano!" The General says. "Can't you two butterfingers last one day without dropping any objects?"

"Sorry, General Sho." The soldiers says.

About half an hour later, the gang makes their way to the palace. They reach to the front doors, only to be stopped at the top of the stairs by the palace guards. "Halt! No one is allowed to see the Earth King!"

"Why not?" Suki asks.

"The Earth King is being threaten by an assassin!" The guard says.

"We can understand that, but the Earth King summoned us for an assignment." Zuko says.

"Well, he did mention that." The guard takes a very close look at everyone. "Hmm...well, the assign aren't the girls." Suki and Toph feels relieved to hear that, then the guard moves to Zuko. "He doesn't have a scar on his face." The guard moves his attention to Sokka. "You on the other hand could be the assassin."

"You guys are crazy, this is Sokka, warrior of the Southern Water Tribe! He even helped out plan the invasion on the fire nation palace." Toph says with her arms in the air.

"Maybe...maybe." the guard says. "But this 'Sokka' character could be the assassin in disguise." Toph just rolls her eyes. "But just to be sure, we'd better give him the the extremely painful test search number 823.01-GH."

Sokka gives a horrified look as the guards grabs him by the chest. "Wait! WHAT!?" The guards drags Sokka into the palace. Sokka screams in fear as he digs his fingers into the ground.

Sokka was taken to another room, only thing that escapes are the sounds of Sokkas painful screams along with the sounds of chainsaws, jackhammers, an army of trucks, gun shooting, a cat howling angrily, elephants shouting, birds screeching, pianos crashing and then a giant explosion.

After the sounds fade, the guards drags Sokka back outside. Sokka is shaking like crazy with his eyes widen like he's about to go crazy. "Ok. He's clear!"

The guards escort everyone into the throne room. "Sokka, Toph, Suki, firelord Zuko, glad to see you here." The earth king takes a look at and Sokka. "Is something wrong with Sokka?" The earth king asks.

"Not really sir. But he isn't the assassin. We just gave him extremely painful test search number 823.01-GH." The guard explains.

"YOU'RE CRAZY GIVING ME A SEARCH AND TEST LIKE THAT!" Sokka explodes at the guard.

The earth king raised his eyebrows hearing that. "Sokka's right. He shouldn't be getting extremely painful test search number 823.01-GH." The earth king says. Sokka closes his eyes, crosses his arms and smiles. "He should be getting unbearably painful test search code: Crying for my mommy until I turn 70 number 9245.001-XL."

Sokka instantly opens his eyes and frowns from hearing that. If there were sound effects, you'd hear glass breaking. Then the guards grabs Sokka and drags him out of the room. "Of course, your majesty!" The guard says. Sokka just screams his head off as the guards drags him away.

When they leave the room, the sounds escape. Sounds of Sokka's even louder painful screams along with sounds of an army of trucks, cannon-fire, bombs exploding, monkeys yelling like crazy, carts crashing, fat ladies screaming, fireworks popping, an army of vikings battle crying and three critical explosions. The guards return with Sokka shaking even more, whimpering, chattering his teeth and his eyes widen even further, if really possible. "Okay, he's clear."

"Well, that's good." The earth king says.

Just as the earth king sits, Sokka explodes even more then he did at the guard. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" Everyone just stares at Sokka like he's a crazy manic.

"Anyways. I'm glad you guys are here." The Earth King says.

"What do you need?" Zuko asks.

"There's an assassin out there, he's threatening me." The earth king says. "I need you guys to find him and bring him to justice! I'll pay you guys ten-thousand gold pieces."

Suki and Sokka widens their eyes hearing that. "We'll take the mission!" Suki excitedly says. Everyone starts to leave the throne room. "There's some good luck, if we turn in the assassin, we'll pay for the cabbage cart."

Just as the gang was about to leave, the guards blocks their way. "Hold it!" The guard says. "Before you leave, you need to take extremely times infinity searing painful search and test code: I wish I was immune to pain and suffer and I had my binky number 81934-KGJM/NUG.019BO."

Sokka becomes coated in fear hearing that. "You can't be serious!" Suki says. "Why does Sokka need to take another test just to leave."

"Don't question it, missy. We just doing what's best for the Earth King." The guards grab Sokka. "Come on!"

"No! NO!" Sokka gets taken to another room.

Once again, the sounds escape. The sounds of Sokka's ultimate screaming (He'll probably lose his voice doing that one), missiles exploding, lightning striking, an army of ostriches screeching, an army of bulls charging, glass breaking, power-dills, jackhammers, chainsaws and dogs barking.

"You guys should go home now, this might take a while." The guard says.

The gang does what the guard says and return home. An hour later, they wait at the house, including Kya and Hakoda. Someone knocks on the door. Suki answers it then the guards toss Sokka in.

"He's clear." The guards says, leaving.

Sokka starts shaking like he's having his worst nightmares while living in an even worst nightmare. Suki kneels down in front of him, gently placing ehr hands on his cheeks. "Sokka." Suki whispers in a quiet, sweet tone. "You all right?"

Sokka unleashes a loud scream then rolls on his back. "So c-c-cold...so pa-pa-painful."

Just then, the door knocks. This time, Toph answers it, and it's the guard. "We just realized. 'Sokka' needs to take one least test search."

Sokka screams in fear hearing that. "What on earth for this time?" Toph asks.

"For returning to his hime." The guard says. "Come on! He needs to the deathly burning extreme ultimate painful search and test number 938051-2045:KGMJH/9845-KMG.90 code: I'd wither die then to take this search and test."

The guards were about to walk in, but then Toph pushes them back, making them fall on the ground. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, NO! You've done enough to Sokka! He's not the assassin! So good day!"

Toph does her earthbending, launching the guards. The guards scream in far as they launch up into the skies then falls from a distance. "Gah! My cabbages!" The cabbage merchant yells.

"Yeah, I'm starting to believe that clover's really bad luck." Toph says.

Suki and Hakoda helps Sokka on the couch. Kya gently lays a cover over him to make him feel comfortable. "Ok, so we need to find this assassin." Zuko says.

"So, where should we begin?" Toph asks.

"We'll split around town." Suki says, then looks down at Sokka. "Sokka, I think it's best for you to stay here." Sokka just shakes and whimpers.

Kya gently lays a hand on his head. "We'll stay here and watch over him as well. See if we can help him relax."

Suki nods, then she, Toph and Zuko heads out. They all split up, searching around the city. Suki takes the park, Toph takes the zoo and Zuko takes the northern part of the city. So far, nothing. They regroup at the center of the city, by the statue where the cabbage cart crashed.

"Anything?" Toph says.

"Nope." Suki and Zuko says.

"I don't get it, where could an assassin-" Just then, an assassin strikes. He grabs Zuko and holds his sword by Zuko's throat.

"Firelord Zuko! I shall kill you and take all your money!" The assassin says.

"That must be the assassin!" Toph says. Toph earthbends, trapping the assassins feet on the ground. Suki jabs the assassin, strikes at him with her fans then disarming him. Suki yanks the assassins arms behind his back then ties him. "Well, that was easy."

"Ow, ow. Okay you got me!" The assassin says. "What are you gonna do now, take me to the earth king cause I threatened him?"

Suki smiles. "That's right." The gang takes the assassin to the earth king then collects the award. Suki pays the cabbage merchant the money Sokka had to pay then returns home. "Good news, Sokka, the assassin is captured and the debt is paid."

Toph seats right next to Sokka. "So, you gonna get rid of that clover?"

Sokka stands up. "No I'm not! It brings good luck."

"Ri-i-i-i-i-ight." Toph says, leaning back with her head laying on her hands.

"I'll prove it!" Sokka marches outside and slams the door behind him.

Toph raises her three fingers then mouths 'three, two, one' with one finger going down each time she counts, then she points at the door, hearing the sound of a flower pot crashing, then a ton of bricks, then an anvil, then a cart. Suki, Kya and Hakoda rushes outside to see sokka is crushed by all that stuff. When they were about to go out and help him, another piano fall on that pile.

Back on the airship, General Sho looks down and grunts in frustration. "Again! You two dropped not only another piano, but a flower pot, the cart, the bricks and the anvil!"

"We-we're sorry, General Sho." One of the soldiers says.

"Not sorry enough! You two are fired!" General Sho firebends at them, literally firing them.

Toph walks out of the house then earthbends all that stuff off of Sokka. Everyone rushes to Sokkas side, who's laying on the ground crushed. "You were saying?" Toph says, crossing her arms.

Sokka weakly reaches into his pocket then hands out the four-leaf clover. "Here you go."

Zuko takes the clover and burns it in his hand. After which, he opens his hand, dropping a pile of ash. "That settles it, no more bad luck."

Everyone carries Sokka back into the house.


	29. Book Five Dream: Chapter Nine

**A/N: This is book five, chapter nine of the Avatar story. This is part I of the story, where Aang enters a world in the Realm of Dreams where he sees...the future. Aang realizes that his future is going to be in a city known as Republic City. Aang figured if he gets to see his future, even though it's a dream, he would want to see the family he's gonna grow up with. However, things get ugly once he finds out something's wrong when he sees his children.**

Chapter 9 - The Future part I - Family

* * *

Aang is deep asleep in a dark room. Aang opens his eyes and starts sitting up. "Oh man. I can't believe I feel asleep again." Aang looks around, seeing nothing but darkness. "I am awake...aren't I?" Aang looks around, then spots a light. Aang follows it until he reaches the outside. Aang sees that he's in a city known as Republic City. "Where am I? What dream is this?"

Just them, the clock strikes twelve and unleashes a loud ring. Aang becomes surprised, then he turns at the clock, noticing it's midnight. Aang also notices that the island he's standing on has a giant statue of him. "Whoa. Is that...me?" Aang looks back at the city. "I wonder if Katara is here."

Aang opens his glider and starts flying towards the city. Aang flies until he reaches the harbor. Everything seems a little...different from the current state. Aang takes a walk around, taking a look around the city.

"What kind of place is this? Seems very...different." Aang says. Aang walks for about half an hour until he reaches what looks to be the Police Station. Aang walks inside, then approaches the front desk. "Excuse me, sir."

"What is it? I'm a little-" The chief stops then turns around. "Aang? Is that you?"

Aang notices the chiefs look, then is shocked, it's Toph about 30 years older. "Toph? Is that you?"

Toph walks up to Aang then starts feeling his face. "Whoa...How did you get so young? You time traveling?"

Aang wants to say that he's really from the physical world and this world is really just a dream, but he knows that Toph wouldn't believe him, probably say something like he's crazy and then just tease him, so he decides to go with the act.

"Uh...yes, I am time traveling." Aang says.

"Man. If that can happen to you cause of your Energybending, then that would be very impressive." Toph says. "So, what brings you here?"

"I'm on a mission." Aang says. "I'm looking for dark spirits known as Nightmares..."

"Nightmares? Sounds like those creatures you and Katara were doing back in the Realm of Dreams." Toph says. "Well, you got the wrong idea, this isn't a dream. This is the future."

"Oh...you're right." Aang says. He know's Toph isn't going to be much help, but he decides to go to someone he knows he can trust: Himself. "Where's the future me, I need to talk to me."

"Well, if you go to the harbor, you'll find a small air temple in a middle of an island." Toph says. "That's where you live."

Aang bows. "Thanks Toph." Aang leaves the police station. "Man...I'm in the future. This is some dream...I wonder who's dream this is." Aang turns his head back to the path he took to get to the Police Station. "I'll worry about it later, I got find future me."

Aang opens his glider and starts flying. Aang flies back to the harbor, then finds Air Temple Island. Aang flies to the island and lands on the shore. Aang walks up the steps, but then notices something. On the yard, there are some artifacts that are from the Water Tribe. Seeing that makes him wonder: Who did he marry? Aang kept walking up the steps until he reaches the house and knocks on the door.

No one answers, but then a minute later, a water tribe women answers. "May I help..." The woman doesn't see anyone, but then looks down. She's surprised to see it's Aang. "Aang? ...Is that you?"

Aang takes a good look at the woman, she's a lot like his girlfriend. "Katara?"

Katara kneels down and puts her hands on his face. "What are you doing here? How are you young again?"

"What am I doing here? What about you?" Aang asks.

"Me? We're married." Hearing that puts Aang in a total shock. "Are you okay? You seem a little pale."

Aang shakes his head a little then takes a deep breath. "Sorry, just a little shocked...can I come in?"

"Oh, sure." Katara takes Aang inside the house.

Katara escorts Aang to a table then hands him a cup of tea, then she sits in front of him. "So, what are you doing here? And how are you young again?" Katara asks.

Aang sighs. "It's a long story. You trust me don't you?"

Katara nods. "Of course."

Aang explains to Katara about this mission he's on, about the Realm of Dreams and the Nightmares. He tells her about this world is also a dream, only he doesn't know who's it is. After Aang finishes his story, Katara is speechless. Aang is worried that she doesn't believe him.

"Well...I...I don't know what to say." Katara says.

"I know...I wouldn't believe myself too." Aang says with disappointment.

Katara puts a hand ontop of Aangs. "Oh no, I do believe you. I'm just...shocked. I never knew this world is just a dream."

"I know...By the way, where's the future me?" Aang says.

"You and Zuko are out on a mission in the Eastern Air Temple." Katara mentions.

"I see." Aang says. "How are we married? The past avatars said we couldn't be together because of reforming the airbenders."

"They did, but we just got married anyways. They weren't happy at first." Katara says. "But it's not so bad. We actually do have an airbending child."

"We do?" Aang says hopefully. Katara nods. "Wow...I just wish it will come true."

"I'm sure it well, for you and the real Katara." Katara says.

"By the way, have you seen...well, you?" Aang says.

Katara just shook her head. "No, but I'll let me know you dropped by."

Aang smiles. "Thanks Katara. So, have you notice any Nightmares lately?"

"Not really. There's just this disease." Katara says.

Aang is surprised to hear that. "Disease? What disease?"

"Well, it's the Pentipox. It turns out to be real." Katara says. "It's as deadly as we said it was back in Omashu, it's not very contagious, but you really should be careful." Katara looks down a little sad. "One of our children is infected...I'm not even sure if she'll make it."

"Why wouldn't she make it?" Aang asks.

"The disease is dangerous, and she's only five years old." Katara says. "People her age have no chance at surviving this disease."

"Isn't there a cure?" Aang says with little faith.

Katara just shook her head. "No...there isn't...Me and the other healers tried everything. It's uncureable...All we can do is hope."

Aang just looks down, sad. "It's...not the airbender...is it?"

"No, Tenzin's still fine. But he's still a baby. I try hard to keep him away from this disease." Katara says. "It's actually our waterbending daughter. she's so sweet, and kind...I love her so much. I would give up anything just to heal her." Aang know's that kind of feeling, with Katara.

"Maybe...the disease is only real...because this is a dream." Aang says.

"I don't know." Katara says. Katara faces the stairs then stands up. "I need to go check on her."

Katara walks to the counter, fills a cup of tea then heads upstairs. Aang just looks down, feeling upset, hearing about his own children suffering a deadly and uncureable disease. Aang decides to follow Katara upstairs, to get a look of this. Aang notices an open door, then takes a look. He sees Katara kneeling down beside a bed, he hears hard breathing and soft whimpering from a little girl.

Katara takes a wet rag then gently lays it on her daughters head. "Ma...mom...y."

"Yes, Kya? What is it?" Katara whispers.

"Am I...gonna. Gonna be...okay?" Kya asks.

Katara gives a small smile, trying to have faith for her own daughter. "You're going to be just fine."

"When I do...can we...go waterbending...again with...daddy?" Kya says.

Katara puts her hand on Kya's hair then gently strokes it, then gives a slight chuckle. "Of course we can...we'll do whatever you want."

Kya smiles a little, but then fades as she coughs roughly. "My...my head...hurts."

"I know, sweetheart...I know." Katara carries Kya in her arms, then moves to a rocking chair. Katara sits on it then gently rocks back and forth, trying to soothe her daughter to a peaceful slumber.

Aang takes a look at Kya, noticing the spots all over her body. She's also very pale and sweating, gasping for air like she's suffocating. "I'm...I'm scared...mommy. It hurts...so much."

"Shh. I know...Don't be scared...mommy's here." Katara whispers.

"Please don't go...please. Don't leave...me...leave me...to die." Kya whispers, with a slight sobbing at the end.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetie...I'm not leaving you." Katara whispers. "Shh, don't cry, Kya, you're not going to die. Shh, shhh."

"I...I feel so...so cold." Kya whimpers.

"Shh, it's okay. you're going to be fine." Katara soothes. Katara grabs a nearby blanket then wraps it around Kya, trying to warm her up.

Aang can't help but let tears escape from his eyes, watching his own children suffer, even through he's still a kid and the family he's seeing is in the future...and a dream. Suddenly, Aang hears some soft whispering. He listens closely, it's Katara and she's...singing. Aang is surprised, he also listens to the song. He only heard it once, when Katara's mother sang it to her back in the North Pole, when Katara was injured from Azula's attack.

Kya starts to whimper softly, until she stops and goes to sleep. Katara gives Kya a gentle kiss on the forehead. Katara keeps her daughter in her arms, gently rocking on the chair. Aang slowly walks in, standing in front of Katara and Kya. Katara looks up at Aang, then back at her daughter.

"This is our daughter." Katara whispers.

Aang gently lays a hand on Kya's head. "She's beautiful."

Katara softly nods. "Yes...she is." Kya gasps in her sleep then whimpers painfully with a tear escaping from her eye. Katara gently wipes that tear away and tenderly hushes at Kya. Katara walks back to the bed and gently lays Kya on it, being careful not to wake her up, then lays the cover over her shivering body. Katara turns to face Aang.

"I'm sorry, I need to look after her." Katara says.

"It's okay, I should get going anyways." Aang says. "Well...it was nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you later...in 30 years."

Katara gives Aang a hug. "Good luck on your mission."

Aang hugs Katara back. After the hug, Aang leaves and Katara returns her attention to her daughter. Kya coughs in her sleep then whimpers. "Mommy...please don't go." Kya says in her sleep.

Katara grabs Kya's hand then gently strokes it. "I'm not going anywhere...I promise, I'm staying." Katara whispers. "You're going to be just fine. Just hang on." Katara then gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

When Aang exits the house, he doesn't bother leaving. Instead, he just sits out on the porch , his arms on his knees, laying his head in his arms and begins crying.


	30. Book Five Dream: Chapter Ten

**A/N: This is book five, chapter ten of the Avatar story. This is part II part of story, where Aang finds out about the Pentapox disease. After seeing one of his children suffering from it, he knows he wants to fix it. More to that, he thinks this disease is really apart of the Nightmares corrupting the dream, since it was suppose to be a fake disease he, Katara and Sokka used it back in Ohmasu to trick the fire nation. So he teams up with Toph and the police force to find the Nightmare that's causing this disease.**

Chapter 10 - The Future part II - The Plague

* * *

Aang just sits out on the porch, crying. He's sad and upset about the suffering of his own daughter, even though it's not really HIS daughter, it's his future daughter and it's a dream. Aang faces up then sniffles.

"What kind of monster would create such a nightmare?" Aang sniffles then wipes the tears off of his eyes. "No...I will not allow it! ...I will stop this nightmare and create a better future."

"You're a fool to think this will happen." Ozai says. Aang was surprised, Ozai is walking right up to him.

"Ozai? ...What are you doing here?" Aang asks with surprise.

"I brought him here." Yinyang says. Aang turns around and then faces up on the house. Yinyang stands on the second roof of the house. Yinyang jumps and airbends a slow fall. Yinyang stands in front of Aang on the porch. "The Ozai you're seeing here isn't really him, it's actually a dream version of him."

"Yes I am." Aang faces Ozai. "Yinyang brought me here, took me from my dreams into the Realm of Dreams. And I'm here to finish you off, avatar!"

"Well, that's not going to happen! I beat you once, I can beat you again." Aang says.

Ozai just laughs and walks away. A dark patrol appears in front of him and he disappears into it. Yinyang just walks up towards Aang. "Dreams can be an illusion. In the dreams, time is an illusion as well." Aang turns to face Yinyang.

"What do you mean?" Aang asks.

"If you really think this 'future' is gonna happen, you're wrong." Yinyang says. "You will not have a future, this is all but a dream, a fragment of illusionary."

"You're wrong! This is the future, and it will come true!" Aang says.

Yinyang just smiles. "Oh. So you also want your children to suffer. Even poor wittle hewpwess (Helpless) Kya." Aang doesn't say anything, instead, he just looks down, depressed. "I thought so. Face it, Aang. You have no future, and you are unworthy to be the avatar."

Yinyang turns to the house and walks to it, then a dark portal appears as she walks through it. Aang clenches his fists then faces up. "I will have a future, I am worthy to be the avatar."

Aang opens his glider and starts flying off. Aang flies towards the city, then to the police station. Toph was just locking the doors, just as she was about to leave, she feels Aang landing.

"Toph, I need your help!" Aang says.

"What do you want, Twinkletoes?" Toph asks. "Oh wait...you're younger, I should be calling you twinkletoes jr. Ha ha ha, good one Toph."

"Toph, this is Serious." Aang says. "I need to find the source of the Pentipox."

Toph widens her eyes. "The disease? I'm not sure if it's even possible."

"I think it is, Toph." Aang says. "I know this disease is part of my mission, and we have to do something." Toph just sighs then raises her shoulders.

"Well, whatever I guess. We'll start in the morning." Toph says. Aang nods in agreement.

In the morning, Toph and Aang starts walking around the streets. So far, it's been quiet. The streets are empty and there's hardly anyone around. For those that are around are weak and sick with pentipox. Aang can't help but feel sad for those infected, he also feels even more sad for Kya, his dream/future daughter.

"So, where do we start?" Aang asks.

"I know someone who might know something." Toph says. Toph and Aang walks up to this one restaurant. they walk in, then they spot Yakone. Aang was surprised to see him. Toph gets a grip on Yakone, lifting him off of his feet. "All right, Yakone! Start talking!"

"I don't know anything. I didn't do anything." Yakone says.

"We didn't even ask you what it was about." Aang says.

Yakone is surprised to see Aang. "Avatar Aang? How are you..."

Toph interrupts. "Skip it! What do you know about the Pentipox disease?"

"I don't know anything." Yakone says.

Toph gives Yakone a mean stare. "You better start talking!" Toph metalbends a sharp metal blade out of her armor on her wrist. "Or else!"

"I seriously don't know!" Yakone says. "All I know is that my son is infected with the disease as well."

Toph holds Yakone closer to her face. "Where is your son?"

Yakone takes Toph and Aang to a hospital. Toph and Aang just waits outside while Yakone talks to his son. About half an hour later, Yakone leaves the room, then approaches Aang and Toph.

"Listen, he doesn't know the actual source." Yakone says. "All he knows is that he woke up with it."

"Where was he when he caught it?" Toph says.

Yakone thinks for a moment. "Well...I did recall finding him with that disease in a deep ally near the Police Station."

Aang and Toph exchanges looks with each other. "Maybe we'll find some clues in that ally." Aang says.

"Can't hurt to look." Toph says.

Aang and Toph returns to the Police Station, then they enter the ally. Aang does all the looking while Toph does all the feeling. Aang spots a footprint. "Hey Toph, check this out."

Toph walks up to Aang, then slams her hand on the ground. "A footprint...it's not like any creature I know." Toph says.

"Yeah...I've never seen a footprint this big...except for Appa's." Aang says.

Toph stands on her feet. "Whatever this thing is, it's probably has something to do with the Pentipox." Toph stomps her foot on the ground. "There's a trail leading towards...city hall."

Aang and Toph hurries to city hall. They follow the trail until they stop at the center. "The trail stops here."

Aang just looks at the end of the trail. "This is weird. It's as if it...disappeared." Aang looks up at the top of city hall, noticing a giant statue of a mixed creature of a gargoyle and a dragon. "That's some dra-goyle statue."

Toph looks confused. "Dra-goyle? We don't have a dra-goyle statue."

Aang looks up at the statue. "Then what's it doing on top of City Hall?"

Suddenly, a dark shadow appears at the front of the courtyard, behind Aang and Toph. "I don't know. The future you never said anything about it."

"Strange...maybe it could be." Just then, the shadow mists appears in front of Aang and Toph. Aang was surprised. "Whoa! Shadow spirit!"

Toph is surprised, but not really surprised she didn't notice it, even since she's blind and she can't feel vibrations of it. "Really? Cause I can't see it." The shadow spirit moves around on the walls of the city hall, then seeps through the dra-goyle. The ground starts shaking a little. The dra-goyle makes movement, bit by bit. Each movement it makes, stone shatters.

The dra-goyle stands then unleashes a nova to shatter all the stone off of it. The dra-goyle roars, jumps and lands hard on the ground in front of Aang and Toph. "Okay...that I see." Toph says.

The dra-goyle spread its wings and then a Nightmare insignia appears on its chest. The Dra-goyle Nightmare summons a nightmare spirit. The spirit slides on the ground, then it strikes at Toph. Toph falls back then the nightmare enters into her. Spots starts to appear all over Tophs face then she starts coughing and wheezing.

"The disease is a nightmare." Aang says. Aang then faces the Dra-goyle Nightmare. "And that monster is the source of it!"

Aang makes his fightning stance. The Dra-goyle Nightmare roars in front of Aangs face. Aang airbends a blast of air at the Dra-goyle Nightmare, sliding it back. Aang firebends at the Dra-goyle Nightmare. The Dra-goyle Nightmare breaths fire, blocking the fire blasts. Aang does his earth bending to raise an earth wall in front of him, to block the fire.

When the fire breath was done, Aang bends that wall on to him, coating his body with the earth. Aang charges towards the Dra-goyle Nightmare. Aang slams into the Dra-goyle Nightmare. The Dra-goyle Nightmare falls flat on the ground. Aang stops at the front steps of city hall then bends the earth off of him. The Dra-goyle Nightmare starts to get up, then roars directly at Aang.

The Dra-goyle Nightmare flaps its wings, each time it does, purple flames grow stronger. at the final flap, the Dra-goyle Nightmare unleashes burning shadow wings. Aang Energybends a shield wall of energy in front of him, blocking the wings of flame. An explosion was unleashed, when the explosion clears, Aang sees the Dra-goyle Nightmare starts charging towards him.

Aang stands his ground and blasts a massive amount of wind to the Dra-goyle nightmare. The Dra-goyle Nightmare forces to slow down until he starts getting blown away. The Dra-goyle Nightmare slides to the center of the courtyard when the wind blow stops. The Dra-goyle Nightmare stands and roars. It spread its wings and flies into the skies.

Aang takes out his glider and opens it. "Oh no you don't!" Aang starts flying and following the Dra-goyle Nightmare. the Dra-goyle stops going up then starts charging a shadow breath. Aang flies towards then starts spinning with Energy coursing through his glider. The Dra-goyle was about to unleash his powerful breath of shadow flare, but then Aang rushes right through the Nightmare.

The Dra-goyle Nightmare roars in extreme pain then starts falling. As the Dra-goyle Nightmare falls, it starts to fade away. By the time it hits the ground, it completely vanishes. Aang crash lands on the ground, when he stands in his feet, he comes very dizzy, then just collapses.

Back at Air Temple Island, Katara is with her daughter, who is still infected with the Pentipox, struggling to breath. Katara gently strokes Kya's hair, trying to give her comfort, suddently, the spots start to disappear, one-by-one. Katara gasps at the sight of it. Kya moans then opens her eyes. "Ma...mommy?"

Katara smiles. "Kya...you're all right!"

"The pain is gone." Kya says cheerfully.

"You're all right!" Kya and Katara hugs each other, laughing with joy. Katara rests her chin on her daughters head. "It's a miracle." Katara whispers, with tears escaping from her eyes.

Back at city hall, Aang rushes to Tophs say. "Toph, you all right?"

Toph stands on her knees, then on the feet. Aang notices the pentipox is gone. "Yeah. I'm fine...What was that thing anyway?"

"Just some dark spirit." Aang says.

"Well that thing was pretty dangerous." Toph says.

Later on, Aang visits Katara back in the Western Air Temple, he's glad that Kya is going better. Out on the porch, Katara and Aang sits out on the bench, watching Kya and Bumi playing together.

"So the Pentipox really was a Nightmare." Katara says.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it's not over." Aang says. "Are you all right knowing this whole world is a dream?"

Katara smiles. "Of course. As long as I'm with you and our children, nothing can ruin it." Aang smiles then nods. "So. What are you going to do?"

Aang stands up. "I should go and defeat the last Nightmare, and the find the real Katara and return to the physical world." Aang takes out his glider and opens it. "I hope I get to see you again in the physical world."

"You will, Aang." Katara puts her hadns on Aangs shoulders. "If you believe in your dreams, then they'll come true."

Aang smiles, then he and Katara hugs it out. (I wanted to add a kiss scene, but that would be weird, a kid and an adult kissing because they love each other cause they are boyfriend and girlfriend/husband and wife. I'll bet Aang and the dream Katara would agree)

After the hug, Aang starts flying off. Katara watches him leave until he was out of sight.


	31. Book Five Dream: Chapter Eleven

**A/N: This is book five, chapter eleven of the Avatar story. After seeing the future, Aang enters into Katara's dream. I figured that in her dream, we get to see what happened during Aang's coma. Aang gets to see how Katara was when Aang was asleep, for some, he's glad that he was sleeping through it all. For others, he wish that is was awake, more to that matter, he actually wishes he could comfort her, since he's being treated like a ghost in this dream.**

Chapter 11 - Katara's Dream

* * *

Aang flies through the portal of dreams, he's wondering where Katara or the last Nightmare could be at. Aang wonders how Katara's been doing, he has no idea where she is or how she's doing. Just then, Aang leaves the portal, he sees he's in the middle of an ocean at night.

"Hmm...I wonder what dream this is." Aang then spots light up ahead, he follows it. When he was about fifty feet away, he sees it's a campsite. "I wonder if that campsite can help me out."

Aang flies towards the campsite. Aang lands and then closes his glider. "Excuse me, can you guys-" Aang notices the people at the campsite are Toph and the water tribe warriors, including Sokka. "Toph? Sokka...chief Hakoda? What are you guys..." Aang was about to put a hand on Sokkas shoulder, but then notices his hand seep through it. Aang was completely shocked then steps back. It's like he's a ghost in this dream.

"What are we gonna do now?" Sokka asks.

"Who can say? All we can do is hope." Bato says.

Hakoda faces at the shore, into the darkness. "Hey, Katara. Why don't you join us?"

Hearing Katara's name has Aang surprised. He turns to notice Katara is sitting out in the cold darkness, alone, instead of by the warm campfire with her family and friends. "I'm fine, dad!" Katara says in a flat tone.

Aang feels worried for Katara, she sounds upset when she answered her dad. Aang walks up to Katara, he wants to put his hands on her shoulders, but he can tell his hands will just seep through to her body, not to mention she won't feel his comfort. Katara just sits there, in the cold with her hair blowing through the breeze. Aang wonders about this dream, the way Katara and the other warriors are dressed, this should be the time of last spring, when Aang was looking for an earthbending teacher, Appa, living in Ba Sing Se and then getting killed.

Katara stands up then walks towards the tent. Aang follows her, only when he enters, he becomes as pale as a ghost in total shock at what he's seeing: Himself. The dream Aang is dead alseep on a sleeping bag, injured gravely. Katara is kneeled beside him, holding his hand.

"This dream...it was when...I was in that coma." Aang whispers.

Katara gently places a hand on Dream Aang's head. "Oh Aang...please wake up." Katara whispers in a sorrow tone.

"Katara. I'm fine...can you hear me?" Aang says. Katara doesn't say or react to Aang, it's as if she's deaf. Aang soon figured that she couldn't hear him either.

Katara starts sobbing, laying her head on her friend's stomach. "It should have been me...I should be the one being stroke by lightning! ...Why couldn't it been me?"

Hearing all that makes Aang feel guilty. He never knew Katara was depressed about his death. He probably should have known she felt this way, even after what she told him when she was recovering from Azula's attack. Hearing 'I should be the one bring stroke by lightning' makes Aang remember that moment, when Katara took the second stroke of lightning for him.

Aang leaves the tent, only when he exits, a sudden scene change happens. He's out in the hallways of the fire nation ship, in the dark. Aang takes a little walk, when he hears a door open. At the moment, Katara starts walking by with a bowl of water. She just walks by Aang, without even noticing him, just walks right through him like a ghost.

Just then, another door opens, and it's Sokka walking out. "Katara...what are you doing up?"

Katara turns to face Sokka. "I need to check on Aang."

"Again? It's the middle of the night." Sokka says.

"Sokka, Aang is very injured, not to mention he's now really sick." Katara says.

Aang is surprised to hear that, he never knew he got sick, not even in the spirit world. "Katara, it's been two days, and you haven't slept well. You need to get some sleep."

"Sokka, please, just go back to bed. I don't have time for this." Katara continues to walk off. Sokka just shook his head then returns to his room. Aang follows Katara into his room. Before he enters, he hears a soft voice from Katara. "I'll warm you up, Aang."

Aang looks inside, the first thing he sees about himself is that he's shivering. Katara gently lays the cover over Dream Aang's shivering body. Katara bends the water from her head, gently places it on Dream Aangs forehead and starts healing. Katara frowns healing his head.

"Oh Aang. You're burning up." Katara whispers.

About a minute later, Katara ends the healing. She feels his head again, it's less burning, but just to be sure, she dip a rag in the cold water then lays it over his head. Dream Aang coughs in his sleep. Aang takes a good look at himself, Dream Aang is sweeting and as pale as a ghost.

Katara holds on to Aangs hand faithfully. "Aang...please tell me, just this once...what do you need for me to do?" Dream Aang doesn't say anything, so does Aang. He's speechless seeing this. Katara holds Dream Aangs hand close to her face, closes her eyes and prays. "Oh spirits...please help Aang. Don't let him die. Let him live, please...Mom...please, please come back. I need you...I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose Aang...I've all ready lost you, I don't want to lose him. Please...help me."

Aang can feel tears escaping from his eyes, she's calling her own mother for help, just to heal him. After the prayer, Katara just lays her face on the sheets of the bed and begins sobbing.

"Katara...I never knew...how your felt." Aang says. Aang just turns around and leaves the room. Only, when he does, he notices he's back in the room. "What the?" Aang turns back around, seeing the hallway. Aang notices Katara is kneeling down on his dream self. She is trying to heal him. Aang moves to the other side of the bed, getting a look at Katara. she looks mad with dark circles under her eyes. "Katara...Are you feeling okay?"

After a minute, Hakoda and Sokka walks right in. "Katara, we need to talk."

"Go away!" Katara says, not moving her attention to them.

They didn't go away, instead, they just walk up. "Katara. You've been up for days, you haven't eaten. You need to rest."

Katara just turns her head, barely looking at her brother and father. "You suggesting I abandon Aang?" Katara says angrily.

"No, we're not." Sokka says. "We're saying you need to rest."

Katara turns her attention back to Dream Aang. "I can't leave him, he needs me!"

"We know he does." Hakoda says, putting his hands on Kataras shoulders. Feeling his touch just makes Katara madder. "We agree that you need to be with Aang, but you can't just hurt yourself like this, staying up all night and not eating."

Katara just slams her fist on the ground. "Well maybe I deserved this!" Katara shouts. Aang jumped hearing her tone like that. "It's my fault he's dead! I saw Azula shooting at him! I didn't stop her! I just stand there admiring him mastering that stupid avatar state!" Aang can't believe she called the avatar state stupid. "Not only that, but I almost stupidly gave up the spirit water to heal Zuko's scar. I trusted him and for WHAT?! Just to get betrayed! Now GO AWAY!"

Katara continues healing Dream Aang. Aang, Sokka and Hakoda just stands there, watching her. "I said go away!"

"Katara. We understand how you feel!" Hakoda says.

Katara just snaps on the inside, she stands, facing her brother and father with her anger and tears escaping. "No you don't! You don't know how I feel! I just lost Aang! I...I love him and now he's gone! I can't do anything to bring him back! You don't know how I feel!"

"Yes we do! How did you think I felt after I heard your mother died." Hakoda says.

"Or when Yue gave her life to become the moon." Sokka says. "We know how it feels to lose someone you love, Katara. But this isn't the answer. Katara, you have your limits, and you need to take them."

"I will not have limits!" Katara says. "I don't care what happens to me, or how much suffering I'll take! I will never leave Aangs side!"

"Katara, you're not understanding this!" Hakoda says.

"No! You're the one who's not understanding!" Katara starts bending the water from the bowl, violently splashing at her dad and brother. "GO AWAY!"

Aang is starting to feel scared, he's never seen Katara his mad and angry, not even at her own brother and father. Only hakoda get hit by the water. Sokka just rushes to Kataras side, and hold her hands behind her back. "Ow! Let go of me Sokka!"

"No! You need to listen!" Sokka says. "Staying up all night and serving yourself to death isn't the answer! If Aang was awake, seeing all this, he would feel worried for you, he'll do anything, even at the cost of his own life just to get you to rest!" Katara breaks free from Sokkas struggle.

"No he won't! He would never do that!" Katara says.

"Katara, think about Aang." Hakoda says. Katara just angrily stares at her father. "Would you want him going through this kind of suffering just to help you?" Katara doesn't say anything. "Well...do you?"

"No I don't! He doesn't deserve this!" Katara angrily says. "He's done nothing to deserve this! But I do!"

"But Katara. Think. If you don't want Aang going through with this kind of suffering, hat about him? How would Aang feel if he's seeing this right now? Would you want him to see you like this? Would he want you suffer just to bring him back? Does he?"

Katara just breaths deep and unsteady with anger. She thinks for a moment. She loves Aang, and she wants to believe he loves her. Aang puts a hand on Kataras shoulder, not caring she couldn't feel his comforting touch. Tears starts to escape from Kataras eyes, then she breaks down on her knees sobing. Hakoda kneels down in front of her and hugs Katara.

Hakoda is right, Aang wouldn't want this. Katara knows he doesn't want her suffering herself just to heal him, to wake him up form his coma. Sokka kneels down and puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "I'm sorry...I'm so, so, so sorry." Katara whispers.

"Don't be sorry. It's all right." Hakoda says.

"I should...You two were trying to help me...but I just yell at you, hurt you two...put all my anger and rage on you two." Katara whispers.

"Don't worry about that, Katara." Sokka says. "We understand how you feel. Besides, you're probably grumpy cause you're tired and hungry."

"You were right...you were both right." Katara just wraps her arms around her fathers waist. "I just know Aang doesn't want this to happen. Why am I doing this to myself?"

"Don't worry about it, Katara. Everything's going to be fine." Sokka says.

Katara just cries on her fathers shoulder. "It hurts...it hurts so much daddy."

Hakoda gently rocks Katara, like one would do to a child. "I know, sweetheart. I know. It'll get better, I promise." Hakoda says. "Listen, why don't you get something to eat and then get some sleep?"

Katara faces her dad. "But...but I...I can't leave Aang." Katara says.

"You won't." Sokka says. "You're just gonna get some rest."

"And don't worry about Aang. I'll look after him, if something happens and he really does need you, I'll come and get you, real quick." Hakoda says with a smile.

Katara hesitates then nods. "Okay."

Katara stands up. Sokka leaves the room, then waits for Katara. At first, Katara looks at Sokka then back at Dream Aang. She walks up to Dream Aang and kneels beside him, she give him a gently stroke on his forehead. "Good night, Aang. I'll see you in the morning." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the lips. "I promise I'll come back, as soon as possible...I love you."

Katara gives about ten seconds for a respond, but nothing happens, so she leaves with Sokka. Aang walks out of the room and watches Katara and Sokka walking down the hallway. He was sad to see that little event.

"I...I really didn't want to her to that." Aang says. "Why couldn't I have woken up to tell her?"

"You know why." Yinyang says. Aang turns around to see her.

"Yinyang!" Aang airbends at her, only Yinyang airbends back at Aang, only more powerful. Aang gets blown back.

"You're only wasting your time just to harm me." Yinyang says. "You became the worlds worst avatar because of what happened back in Ba Sing Se."

Aang struggles to get up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you remember what happened?" Yinyang says. "Back in the Eastern Air Temple, you were trying to master the avatar state, but instead, you abandoned it just to save your little waterbender friend. Of course, during the battle, that was when you decided to master the avatar state, which made you vulnerable to an attack!" Aang gets back on his feet. "If I was the avatar, I would master it at the right moment of time, instead of wasting to just to save some peasant!"

Aang gets mad at Yinyang. "Don't EVER...call Katara a peasant!" Aang bends energy on his one fist, just as he was about to strike, he becomes very drowsy. Yinyang smiles then laughs.

"Looks like you're little girlfriend is calling for you." Yinyang says.

"What...do you...mea...me." Aang collapse and falls into his deep slumber.


	32. Book Five Dream: Chapter Twelve

**A/N: This is book five, chapter twelve of the Avatar story. We go back to Katara who is now in Roku's dream. This is part I of the story where Katara gets to experience the broken friendship between Firelord Sozin and Avatar Roku. I wonder how our little water lily is gonna handle this.**

Chapter 12 - Ruko's Dream part I - Friendly Relationship

* * *

Katara lays in a bed in a room. Katara starts waking up. She shifts her feet on the ground, sitting on the bed half awake. "Oh man...What a knock out." Katara shakes her head a little then takes a look around. "Where am I?"

Katara stands up then walks outside. She walks right out of the room, she can see there's a courtyard filled with flowers and a pond in the middle. "I must be in the Fire Nation Palace. So...who's dream is this?"

Just then, some fire nation guard walks up to Katara. "Young lady, you all right?"

Katara looks at the guard. "Yeah. I'm fine...why?"

"We found you unconscious out on the courtyard." The guard says. "Firelord Sozin was surprised to find you here."

Katara widens her eyes open hearing that. "Firelord Sozin?"

"That's right. Do you need to see him?" The guard asks.

"Uh...yea. Sure." The guard nods then heads off. "I must be in Roku's dream. Maybe I can get to see what happened between him and Sozin."

Katara follows the guard around the courtyard. Katara and the guard arrives at the front steps of the throne room. They enter the Throne room, where Firelord Sozin is siting on his throne and waiting. "Firelord Sozin. This waterbender here is awake. She wishes to talk to you."

"I have a name." Katara says, slightly annoyed. "It's Katara. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe."

"How interesting. I'll take it from here." The guard bows then walks off. "Listen here...Katara. Whatever it is you have to say is going have to wait."

"Why? what's going on?" Katara asks.

"I have an old friend arriving." Sozin mentions.

Katara can guess who it is. Just then, Avatar Roku in his young age starts walking up to the throne, until he's in front of Sozin.

"Sozin or should I say firelord?" Says Roku, with a slight exciting in his tone. Katara just stands aside, watching them.

"Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me." Sozin says, with a slight order in his tone. Both Katara and Roku were surprised to hear that. Sozin stands then walks right up to Roku. "But you're the acceptation."

Sozin and Roku smiles then they hug it out. Katara smiles as well.

While they talk, Katara just walks out of the throne room, she just stands right out of the hallway. "This is Roku's dream. So...I guess he still misses his old friend." Just then, Katara spots a shadow Nightmare. Katara gasps in surprise. "A Nightmare!" The Nightmare stares at Katara, lays flat on the ground and starts crawling away. Katara chases after it. "Oh no you don't!"

Katara follows the Nightmare to the courtyard, only when she does, she notices something different. Outside of the courtyard is a party. But just some party, a wedding. Katara was surprised at the sudden scene change.

Katara can see the wedding is about Roku and his wife, Ta min. Katara suddenly feels happy for them, that they're getting married. It also makes her think about her and Aang. After that, she just frowns a little.

Katara walks off to a hallway, hanging by a pillar with her arms crossed. "I love Aang, but we can't be together. I don't know why it has to come to this."

Just then, Katara hears voices. "What's on your mind?" Roku says.

Katara looks from behind the pillar, she sees Roku and Sozin are having a conversation.

"I've been thinking hard about the state of the world lately." Sozin says.

Roku just puts a hand on Sozin's shoulder "Sozin, it's my wedding. Have a cookie, dance with someone, lighten up."

"I know, I know, but just hear me out." Katara is feeling a little concern about this. Sozin and Roku starts to walk off. "Right from the start, I was destined to be firelord. And all though we didn't know as know it, you were destined to be the avatar." When they were out of hearing range, Katara follows them, but making sure she doesn't get spotted. Katara spots Sozin and Roku out on a balcony. "It's an amazing stroke of faith we knew each other so well isn't it? Together, we could do anything."

"Yeah...we could." Roku says, feeling uncomfortable. Katara is starting to feel the same way, even after knowing Sozin and what he's done to the world and the airbenders.

"Our nation is enjoying an unprecedented time of peace and wealth. Our people are happy, and we'ere so fortuned in so many ways." Sozin says.

"Where are you going with this?" Roku asks, pretty curious. Even Katara is curious.

"I've been thinking, we should share this prosperity with the rest of the world, in our hands, it's the most successful empire in history. It's time we expended it." Katara just gasps hearing that.

"No! The four nations are meant to be just that! four." Roku says.

"Roku, you haven't even concidered to stop and think of the possibilities." Sozin says, defensively

"There are no possibilities. This is the last I want to hear about this!" Roku says, walking off in the end. When Roku walks into the hallway, Katara joins him. "How much did you hear, young one?"

"About all of it." Katara says. "I know how it feels to feel like you're losing your friends."

Roku and Katara stops by the railing, taking a look at the view of the wedding. "Yeah...I just can't believe Sozin would do something this...riskful." Roku says. Roku then looks at Katara. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name's Katara, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." Katara says. "I'm on a mission, hunting dark spirits."

"Dark spirits? Shouldn't that be the Avatars part of the mission?" Roku asks.

Katara gets a little tired hear that, even though each dream she visits doesn't know it's a dream, it's the real world. She knows she's suppose to be with Aang, only she's not. She and Aang were separated from the start.

"It is but...I've been trusted to do it." Katara says.

"Hmm. But be a lot of work for just a teenage waterbender." Roku says.

"It is, but I'm almost done with it." Katara says. Katara and Roku walks down the hallway, Roku is on his way to return to his wife, Ta Min. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?" Roku asks.

Katara thinks that would be catchy, 'Katara of the Southern Water Tribe'. Even since she's the last Waterbender in the South Pole. "It's just...I have this friend and...I really like him, only some people are saying we can't be together."

"Is that so, That must be hard." Roku says.

"Well, they're saying we can't be together cause we're different benders. I mean, he's air and I'm water." Katara says.

Hearing that makes Roku stop. "I see. Forbidden love. Well, for what I learn, the four nations are just meant to be like that. So it's probably best you two aren't together."

Roku just walks off, only Katara doesn't bother to follow him. Instead, she just watches him rejoining with Ta Min. Katara just sighs. "Yeah...that's helpful."

Katara then walks off, feeling depressed. From what Roku says to her, the four nations are meant to be just that, four. But that was about 150 years ago. Time's have changed. Even since Aang is now the last airbender. Katara wants to believe that she and Aang will be together, but she knows there's a different reason they can't be, and that would be endangering reforming the airbenders.

Just as Katara leaves the fire nation palace. "You're really worried about him, aren't you?" Yinyang says.

Katara was surprised to hear her again, then she turns around. She sees Yinyang on the top of the gate. "You again? Don't you ever stop following me!?"

Yinyang giggles a little, then slow falls onto the ground. "Oh my dear, I'm not follow you. I'm following both you and Aang."

Hearing that makes Katara feel worried. 'Following Aang'. that can only mean one thing, she knows where Aang is. "Where is he? Tell me where he is?"

"Oh, Katara. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Yinyang starts to walk around Katara. "You still haven't figured it out have you? I mean, do you actually believe you are in the Realm of Dreams?"

"What are you talking about?" Katara asks.

"Think hard, little girl." Yinyang takes out a glider, opens it and flies off.

Katara just watches Yinyang flying off, but then she decides to follow. Katara follows the direction Yinyang went too, until she went to shore where she decides to use her waterbending to get across. Katara uses her waterbending to make an ice board, then starts surfing towards Yinyangs direction.

Katara surfs for about an hour, she then arrives at an island. When Katara reaches to shore, she gets a good look at the island. "Is this...Roku's island?" Katara walks around the town. "Why would Yinyang fly over here?" Katara walks up the stairs leading to a house on a low hill of the volcano. Katara stands in front of the door knocks.

A minute later, Ta Min in her old age answers the door. "May I help you?"

Katara starts to recognize that lady, she's the bribe of Roku's wedding. "Yes...by any chance, is your husband Avatar Roku?"

Ta Min nods. "Yes. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Not really but...can I come in?" Ta Min nods then lets Katara right in.

"I'm about to make some tea, you want some?" Ta Min asks

Katara smiles then nods. "That would be nice, thank you."

Katara grabs a chair and sits on it. Ta min makes some tea by the counter. Ta Min returns a few minutes later with a cup of tea for her and Katara. "You seem upset. Is something on your mind?"

Tan Min sits on the other side of the table. "It's just...I have this friend and I really love him. But people, even your husband, are saying we can't be together, just because...we're from different nations."

"I...I see." Ta Min says. "Well...My husband is right about the nations, but. If you really want my opinion, if you two really love each other, then love will find a way."

Katara smiles. "Thanks. You are right."

Katara and Ta Min sits on the table drinking tea, then Roku shows up. "Ta Min. Was someone at the door?" Roku gets a look at Katara and is surprised. "Wait...aren't you that waterbender? ...Katara?" Katara nods. "I haven't seen you in years. How are you...still so young?"

Katara doesn't know what to say, knowing that this dream is all real to Roku. "Uh...it's complicated to explain. But it's part of my mission." Katara takes a sip of her tea as a small cover.

"You still hunting those spirits?" Roku asks.

"Spirits? What spirits?" Ta Min asks.

Just as Katara was about to answer, a sudden explosion happens, the very earth starts to shake. Everyone rushes outside of the house to get a look at it. Katara, Roku and Ta Min are all shocked at the sight of what they're seeing: The Volcano erupting.

The Volcano begins to erupt. The smoke begins to coat around the ground as it starts to rain ashes, and everyone starts to cough. Roku airbends a blast of air through the smoke, making a clear tunnel to run through. "Let's go!"

Roku, Ta Min and Katara rushes through that air tunnel. While the ground quakes at the volcanos eruption, everyone in the village begins to flee. As the lava pours down and destroys Roku's home. Roku's dragon, Fang, sweeps down. While everyone flees, Roku and Ta min went their separate ways. Katara follows Ta Min, to make sure everyone gets off the island safely while Roku holds off the lava.

"We've got to get off of this island!" Katara says. Just as everyone reaches to the shore, the Nightmares appear right in front of the crowd. Everyone stops and panics at the sight of them. "Nightmares!"

Katara starts to bend the water from the ocean. A giant wave forms and splashes the Nightmares away. Katara knows something's up, even since there are Nightmares here, on a tragic event. Everyone gets on the boats. Ta Min was stays at the shore with the last boat.

"Get to a safe distance!" Katara says.

"What about you?" Ta Min asks.

"The dark spirits are here. I know something's up." Katara says. "I'm gonna help Roku."

Katara rushes back to the island as Ta Min sails to the sea. Katara tries to run through the thick smoke of ashes, struggling to breath. That was when Roku forms a large air dome, to clear all that thick smoke. Katara rejoins Roku.

"Where's Ta Min?" Roku asks.

"She's safe with the other villagers." Katara says. "The dark spirits I mentioned attacked us on the shore, I know the leader I'm after is around here."

"We'll worry about that later, we have to stop the volcano!" Roku says.

Just then, the volcano bursts a large amount of lava, and the quaking starts to create a rock-alanche. Roku can see all that rock coming, he earthbends a large blockage of earth, prevent the rocks from tumbling down. When he thinks it was over, he was wrong. The lava starts pouring out of the volcano, a large amount of it. the lava fills up by the blockage, but it was too much, it starts to pour over the wall.

Katara can see all that lava coming towards her. Roku slides down the cliff and stops right in front of her. Roku earthbends a trench, redirecting the lava into the water. The laval pours into the trench, filling up quickly.

Katara knows she has to do something to help Roku. But, unfortunately, she all ready has other problems to worry about. Just then, more Nightmares appears right behind her. The Nightmares are in the same form as the first Nightmare boss she encountered in Yinyang's dream, only they're about her size. Katara bends all the water she has in her pouches, and strikes at the Nightmares. One of them she defeated, but the other two knocks her down. They pile on her and one of them hisses right in her face.

Katara struggles to get up. Behind the Nightmare, she can see the volcano unleashing a powerful eruption. Even Roku is surprised at the sight of it. Roku runs up to the edge of the cliff then airbends a high jump. As the lava bursts up, Roku breaths a powerful blast of air, instantly hardening the lava. Katara was amazed at the sight of it.

Soon, Katara frees her hand then bends water on the Nightmares on her. She knocks them off of her, then she quickly gets back on her feet to freeze them in place. Katara rushes up the cliff, as close as she could get due to the lava pouring into the trench. Just then, Katara sees the second volcano eruption. Just as it does, Sozin flies past her and heads towards Roku.

Katara soon realizes what's gonna happen, remembering the story Aang told her after he returned from the Spirit World with Roku. Katara sees a clear path to the second volcano and takes it. She rushes towards that volcano while Sozin and Roku works on taming the lava. Just as Katara rushes to the uphill path, lightning strikes into the volcano, causing a sudden quake that crumbles the top edge of the volcano.

The volcano bursts an explosion of gas and smoke. Roku and Sozin runs down hill of the volcano. "Don't breath the toxic gas!" Roku warns.

Roku and Sozin runs down hill, trying to avoid the burst of toxic gas. Just then, a blast of toxic gas bursts right underneath Roku, forcing him to inhale a ton of it. Katara finally reaches to Sozin and Roku, but noticed it's too late.


	33. Book Five Dream: Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: This is book five, chapter thirteen of the Avatar story. We go back to Katara who is now in Roku's dream. This is part II of the story. Katara soon experiences Avatara Roku's death and then goes on a journey to find Firelord Sozin, who has some strange behavior at the moment Roku is dying. Katara just knows that he is somehow connected to the Nightmares.**

Chapter 13 - Roku's Dream part II - Firelord Sozin

* * *

Katara can't believe she was too late to help Roku, he's dying from that impact of the volcanos toxic gas. Roku coughs roughly at the gas starts to overwhelm him. "It's...too much!" Roku gaps for air then collapses on his knees. He reaches his hand out for Sozin. "Please..."

Sozin doesn't do anything, just stands there staring at Roku. "Without you. All my plans are suddenly possible. I have a vision for the future, Roku."

Both Roku and Katara are surprised to hear that. Katara rushes up to Sozin, forcing him to face her. "Sozin! You can't do this!"

Sozin just pushes Katara back, making her fall back on the ground. "Stay out of this, waterbender!" Katara looks at Sozin. She's surprised to see that his eyes glow red and his voice was scary and deep.

After that, the glowing eyes fade, then Sozins flying dragon approaches. Roku angrily stares at Sozin, feeling mad and betrayed at him. Sozin hops on his dragon then flies off. Katara just watches Sozin taking off, feeling terrible at what he's doing, but also surprised and curious to his strange behavior when he was talking to her.

Roku gasps greatly, as the toxic gas overwhelms him. Katara looks at him, she knows she has to do something, unlike what Sozin did. As Fang appears, flapped his wings to clear the burst of toxic gas, Katara stands by Roku, helping him on his feet. "No! ...Leave. me. Save yourself!"

Just them, a wave of ashes starts coming down. "I'm not gonna leave you!" Katara says. Katara takes Roku to his flying dragon. Katara hops on Fang as well, then Fang takes off. As they fly away, Katara looks back at the island, while it becomes destroyed by the lava and the ashes.

Somewhere near the fire nation shores, everyone from the island gets off their boats. Ta Min just looks at the distance at the island, hoping that Roku is okay. Just then, she sees Fang. At first, she was happy, but is disappointed to see Katara with a sad look, and Roku laying dead on his dragon.

"Roku!" Ta Min rushes to Rokus side. She feels his body, there's no pulse...not one.

"I tried to help him...but it's too late." Katara sadly says.

Ta Min weeps over Roku's corpse. Soon a week later, or like ten minutes in real time. A funeral happens for Avatar Roku. Even Katara attended. Everyone is really sad and upset about Rokus death, even Ta Min. This moment brings back the time Aang died, twice. The first one she knew he wouldn't stay dead, cause of the spirit water. The second she thought he was gone for good, cause she didn't have any spirit water, and she never knew love was the strongest heal. Her love for Aang to bring him back.

After the funeral, Ta Min stands out on the porch of her new house. Katara shows up and walks up to the porch. "Hey." Ta Min looks up at Katara. "You all right?"

Ta Min nods. "A little."

"Mind if I join you?" Katara asks.

Ta Min offers a small smile then nods. "Sure." Katara sits right next to the Ta Min on the bench. "I just can't believe this happened. I'm also surprised that Sozin would leave him there to die."

"I can." Katara says. "Well, sort of...When I try to reason with him, he seemed...strange."

Ta Min looks at Katara curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when he told me to stay out of it. His eyes glow red and his voice was scary deep." Katara mentions. "In my experience, I think he's being possessed by the dark spirits."

"Really?" Ta Min asks.

Katara nods. "Yeah. The last two spirit leaders I faced where people that were possessed. Of course, one of them was that face stealer spirit. Kov."

"That's...strange." Ta Min says.

"Yeah." Katara and Ta Min looks down, disappointed and sad, mostly Ta Min. "I know how it feels."

Ta min looks at Katara. "How what feels?"

"To lose someone you lose." Katara says. "I experienced this twice with that boy."

"The one you love, that people said you can't be together with?" Ta Min asks.

"Yes." Katara says. "Firstly, he tried to save Ba Sing Se from an invasion. But when he was...channeling powerful airbending, he gets stroke by lightning." Ta Min was surprised to hear that. "He died at first, but then I used to water from the Spirit Oasis of the North Pole to heal him, to bring him back to life."

"Was he...all right?" Ta Min asks.

"Yeah. He just fall into a coma for a few weeks. But he was fine." Katara says. "Secondly, after he defeated a powerful spirit, I found him dead in that creator. He sacrificed his life to save the world from the Energybenders and the Dragon Spirit."

Ta Min looks confused. "Energybenders? The Dragon Spirit? Roku never mentioned anything about that."

"Yeah...Where I'm from, it's hard to understand." Katara says. "Anyways, I thought he was gone for good. But...while I cried over his body, my tears of love and sorrow healed him and brought him back to life."

"How as that possible?' Ta Min asks.

"Well. I was once told: Love is the strongest heal. No matter how powerful or big the wound is, love will always heal it." Katara says.

"That is...so true." Ta Min says. "I never thought of anything like that."

"Neither did I." Katara says. "So, Ta Min...What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just gonna have to take care of Rina." Ra Min says. "What about you? What are you gonna do?"

Katara thinks for a moment, then stands up. "Well. I'm just gonna have to find the dark spirit leader...and I think I know Sozin has something to do with it." Katara turns to save Ta Min. "You know where he is?"

"Well, being the firelord, he should be at the Fire Nation Palace." Ta Min says.

Katara nods then walks off. Katara walks, but she doesn't bother heading for the Fire Nation Palace. She doesn't know when she is in Roku's dream. Time is an illusion in dreams, that she knows and can tell after skipping through time in Roku's dreams.

Katara arrives at a shore, looking at the ocean. She looks up at the skies. "Roku...tell me...where is Sozin?" Nothing happens, but Katara looks down and sighs. Suddenly, Katara hears a deep rumbling sound. It's not so much of an earthquake, but it's more like something falling and moving so fast, it's on fire. Katara looks up, nothing the sky is turning burning red. "What?" Katara looks around, then she spots a large comet shoring through the skies. Katara widens her eyes in surprise recognizing what it is. "Sozin's comet? Wait a minute...The Air Temples!"

Katara rushes off. In about half an hour, she returns to Ta Min's house, where she finds Fang in the stables. Fang was surprised to see Katara. "Roku's dragon! You have to take me to Sozin!"

Fang growls softly hearing that name, but then decides to give Katara a ride. In about ten minutes, Katara and Fang arrives at the Southern Air Temple. Katara is shocked and horrified at the sight of it: Burning, engulfed with flames, reducing to ash.

Fang lands then Katara hops off. Katara slowly walks ahead, looking all around. All she could see are the temples burning, the other airbenders dying. Even though this is a dream, even since it happened in real life, she couldn't believe it. "Sozin...how could you?"

Katara runs up to this one tent, where Aang found Gyatso's skeleton. Katara rushes in then finds Sozin having Gyatso cornered. "Tell me, old man! Where's the avatar?"

"We don't know where he is." Gyatso says.

"You're lying! My sources tell me the Avatar was reborn in the Southern Air Temple! Where is he?" Sozin demands!

"I'm telling you, we don't know. Aang ran away before you got here!" Gyatso says.

"So be it!" Sozin says. "If I can't find the avatar, then I'll destroy all the airbenders!"

Sozin blasts a powerful wave of flames, burning Gyatso alive. Katara is horrified by the sight of it, soon, she had enough. Katara bends all the water from her pouches, just enough to make a large splash to interrupt Sozin.

"Sozin! Stop! How can you do such a thing!? Don't you see what you are doing?" Katara says. Sozin doesn't say or do anything, just stands in place. "Roku was your friend, and you betrayed him! You destroyed the airbenders and plunge this world into a terrible war. Why? Why would you do such a horrible, horrible thing?"

Sozin clinches his fists. As soon as he does, darkness starts to coat him. "I did for the future of the fire nation." Sozin says. "Roku never understood my vision for the future, but now I will take my chances." Sozin turns to face Katara with his red eyes. Katara gasps at the sight of it. "And now, you will be destroyed just like the Air nomads!" Sozins voices becomes deep each word of that last sentence, then the Nightmare insignia appears on the chest of his robe.

Katara backs up a little, but then, the Sozin Nightmare channels fire, growing red, then blue, and fires it at Katara. Katara gets knocked out of the tent and hard on the ground. Katara grunts in pain as the looks down at her right arm, she got burned. The Sozin Nightmare walks out of the tent, coated in flames. Once he's out, he starts to float. The Sozin Nightmare looks down at Katara, the roars a blast of fire breath directly at Katara.

Katara rolls aside, dodging the fire blast, then runs off. Katara hides behind the statue of a monk. Sozin looks around. "Come out, Katara! You can't hide forever!"

Katara just pants heavily then collapses into a sitting position. "He's too powerful, and I don't have enough water to fight him with...what am I gonna do?" Katara looks around, thinking, then she notices a forest down hill of the Air Temple. "That's it!" Katara goes out in the open. "Hey Sozin!" The Sozin Nightmare looks at Katara. "I'm over here! Come and get me!"

Katara rushes towards the forest, as she does, the Nightmare Sozin goes after her, constantly shooting fireballs at her. The Sozin Nightmare soon follows Katara just when she gets out of range of his fireballs.

The Sozin Nightmare then enters the forest. He carefully looks around, searching and keeping an eye out for Katara. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Sozin Nightmare says.

Just then, some lotus flowers in a flat form as throwing stars flies towards him. The Sozin Nightmare quickly dodges them. Just then, some vines start to grab the Sozin Nightmare, grabbing him by the arms. The vines hold him off of his feet. The Sozin Nightmare fire breaths on the vines, burning them to cut loose.

"You're plantbending can't scare me, waterbender! Come out!" The Sozin Nightmare starts blast waves of fire all over the forest, burning it down, reducing it to ashes. The area becomes five times as clear, but there's no sign of Katara.

Katara hides behind a tree, that's about in front of the ashed ground. Katara finds a pond right in front of her, then gets an idea. The Sozin Nightmare just stands there, looking around with curious. Suddenly, a large pump of water bursts out of the ground. The Sozin Nightmare is surprised to see it, even looked at it. After 50 feet, all the water starts to fall down, directly above Sozin.

In about a minute, the water stops falling on the Sozin Nightmare. Katara walks up to the Sozin Nightamre, who is on his knees, fading away. the Sozin Nightmare looks up at Katara. "You think...you're so special? You're no...nothing more then...a waterbending...peasant!"

Katara doesn't react much to being called a peasant. "Man, you really are Aulza's great-grandfather." Katara says.

"Don't bother...fighting...you'll never find Aang...you'll never escape...from this prison of...slumber." The Sozin Nightmare then completely vanishes.

"Prison of Slumber? What's that suppose to mean?" Katara remembers the first time she encountered Yinyang, who told her that the Realm of Dreams would be her prison, just to wonder forever. "I've downed four Nightmares. Just need one more."

Katara then walks off, leaving the forest.


	34. Book Five Dream: Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: This is book five, chapter fourteen of the Avatar story. After defeating Firelord Sozin, Katara now enters another dream where, not only she gets to see Aang's past, but also Yinyangs. Katara wonder's who's dream it is, even since it's about two different people: Her boyfriend and her enemy. Not only that, but Katara learns about Yinyang in her past. What awaits for us?**

Chapter 14 - The Past

* * *

Katara then returns to the Southern Air temple, but is surprised at the sight of it. It's no longer burning, but not only that, it's still alive and new-like, almost like the Sozins comet event never happened.

"What's going on? ...Where are all the fires?" Katara takes a walk around while looking around. "Have I entered another dream? ...It's like...the assault never happened."

Katara stops for a moment to think, then suddenly, she hears a crush noise then some boy grunting in pain. Katara follows the sound, when she reaches the source, she sees Gyatos with a young airbender who looks a lot like Aang at the age of seven. Katara was surprised to see him. "Is that...Aang?"

Aang sits up. "I can't do it! I'm never gonna get my tattoos!"

Gyatso helps Aang stand up. "Don't say that, Aang. You'll master your own airbending technique. What did you call it again?"

"I wanna call it the air scooter." Aang says. Aang tries to do the air scooter again. He airbends a ball of air then attempts to stand on it, only instead, he gets spun around then hits the wall. Katara gasps seeing that. Aang lays back on the ground. "Ugh! I can't do it!"

Gyatso walks in front of Aang. "Yes you can, you are still learning. You'll soon become a great airbender one day." Gyatso offers his hand then helps Aang up. "Now, let's go play a game of Pai-sho."

Katara watches Aang and Gyatso walking off. She just smiles dreamily. "Aang is so cute as a child." Katara walks around the Air Temple. Only when she enters one of the doors she founds, she's shocked at the scene change. The door that should lead to the inside, instant leads to the outside. Katara turns around, then noticed she's inside. Katara walks outside. "Whoa...How the?" Katara looks around the Air Temple. "It's not like any of the Air temples I've been to...So, this must be the Eastern Air Temple. But...why here?"

Just then, Katara hears scream. She looks ahead to see an Airbender flying towards her. Katara ducks then the airbender crashes inside. Then a horrified scream happens. "Gah! My cabbages!"

Katara runs to the direction where that airbenderflies from. To her, it looked like he was being throw or blown away. Katara reaches to the source, noticing it's a fight scene. One female young airbender against two other airbenders, it was one and three airbender fight but that one was blown away, the one that was heading towards Katara.

Katara can see airbending tattoos on that young airbender, she can tell that she's all ready an airbending master.

The young Airbender airbends an air dome, increasing over time. The other two airbenders did the same, only in reserve direction and using it as a shield. The airbenders try to resist, but their air shields stops then they get sucked in the current. The young airbender unleashes an air blown nova, knocking the two airbenders away just like the other one.

Katara was surprised to see an airbender that young to be really powerful. An elder monk walks up to the young airbender. "Very good, Yinyang." Katara was shocked and gasps to hear that name. The young airbender is Yinyang. "You have grown powerful for a young monk."

"I know I have, I just know I'm the avatar." Yinyang says excitedly.

"Now, now. Being a powerful bender at a young age doesn't make you the avatar." The monk says.

"I know. I just hope that I'm the avatar." Yinyang says.

"I know you do, my child. But the avatar isn't known until he or she turns 16. In due time, the avatar will be revealed." The monk walks off. Yinyang just humphs then walks off the other direction.

Katara just watches Yinyang walking off. "Yinyang...wanted to be the avatar?"

Katara walks back to the Air Temple. She opens the door again, but then is surprised to see another scene change. She can see that she's in Aangs room, and to her surprise, he's laying in bad. Aang looks to be a little older, but just by two or three years. He looks a little pale and seems to be sweating. Katara walks up to Aang, places a hand on his forehead. To her surprise, he's having a fever.

"Gy...at...so?" Aang whispers in his sleep.

Katara gives a small chuckle. "No silly, it's me. Katara."

"Kat...Katara?" Aang slightly opens his eyes then looks at Katara. "I...I don't...are you...the healer?"

Katara is surprise that Aang doesn't recognize her. Then again, she should realize this is a dream, and this moment in time was before he even met her. "Yes. I'm the healer."

"You're...really pretty." Aang whispers.

Katara smiles then blushes a little. "Thanks...How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts...my...my stomachs upset...I feel hot." Aang whispers.

"Aw. Poor little guy." Katara feels bad for Aang. Katara bends some water from her pouch, bends it on her hand then lays her hand on Aang's forehead, starting to heal. "How does this feel?"

"Ok." Aang whispers.

Katara heals Aang for about a minute, then she feels his forehead again, it's a little cooler. "All right, that helped a little. Try to get some rest."

"I can't...I feel horrible." Aang murmurs.

Hearing that just makes Katara want to cry. Her boyfriend, a sweet innocent little boy, sick and weak. "I know what'll help. I'll be back." Katara leaves Aangs room, but then about five minutes later, she returns with a steaming cup. Katara sits beside Aang again. "Here, some tea. It'll help you sleep and make you feel better."

Aang gives a little nod. Katara helps Aang drink some of the tea. After drinking to tea, Katara stays with Aang, trying to comfort him so he'll fall asleep. "Hey...Ms. Katara?"

Katara just smiles a little. "Just Katara's fine."

"Ok...thank you...for helping me." Aang whispers. "You know...I feel like..we've met before."

Katara gives Aang a gentle stroke on his bald head. "I do too. Ok, time to sleep." Katara grabs the cover and lays it over Aangs body, then carefully tucks him in. Aang closes his eyes as Katara gives him a kiss on the forehead. "Feel better soon, Aang."

Aang falls peacefully asleep. When he does, Katara leaves his room. Only when she opens the door, behind it was actually the courtyard of the Eastern Air Temple. And in the center of that courtyard is Yinyang, practicing her airbending. She's about the same age as she is now, so Katara's hoping it's the dream Yinyang.

Yinyang just practices her airbending, until two adults starts walking up to her. "Oh Yinyang."

Yinyang is happy to see the two people. "Mom! Dad!" Katara was surprised to hear that as Yinyang runs towards her parents for a hug. Katara remembers the moment when Aang told her about there was a day when Airbenders get a visit from their parents. But she was always told that his never visited, she always felt sad for him. "I'm happy to see you!"

"Well, we have surprising news." The father says. "The avatar as been identified, and guess who it is."

Yinyangs smiles then squeals a little. "Me!"

"No, sweetheart. Aang!" The mother says.

Yinyangs excitement instantly dies. "What? My title and duty have been stolen!?" Yinyang just kicks some dirt.

"Now, Yinyang. Calm down. Clearly, you just won't meant to be the avatar." The father says.

"No! I am meant to be the avatar!" Yinyang says. "No one else is worthy enough to be the avatar!" Yinyang just walks off.

Katara just watches Yinyang walking off, as well as the parents. "Man. Yinyang sure is...obsessed with being the avatar."

Just then, the real Yinyang appears behind Katara. "You may call it obsessive, I call it my true destiny."

Katara turns around then faces Yinyang. "You're out of your mind! Aang is destined to be the avatar!"

Yinyang just laughs hearing that. "Is that what you really think? Have you seen what he's done? He ran away, disappeared for a hundred years, let all the other airbenders die, let the war raged on, died back in Ba Sing Se." Katara just feels angry hearing all that, she's really saying Aang is the worst avatar. "If I was the avatar, none of that would have happened."

"Shut up! You are not meant to be the avatar!" Katara says.

"We'll see about that. Aang is soon about to pay his debt." Yinyang says.

"What are you talking about? What is this 'debt' you speak of?" Katara asks.

"Nothing you need to know." Yinyang says. "My, my, I'm surprised you still haven't learn anything, even since this is Aang's dream."

Katara was surprised to hear that. "If this is Aang's dream then...why am I seeing your past? What does Aang have anything to do with you?"

Yinyang doesn't say anything. Instead, a dark portal appears and Yinyang walks right through it, then it disappears.

"Debt? ...What does she mean by..." Katara widens her eyes, what she means, but then gets confused afterwards. "No wait...how is she even gonna manage to do that?"

Katara then walks off. She approaches to a temple, then opens the door. Only when she does, behind that door is actually Aang's room back in the Southern Air Temple. Katara notices how empty it is, but it still looks new-like before the place became abandoned. Katara notices a note on the bed. She walks up to it, unroll it then begins reading.

"To who it be concern.

I've heard what happened in Gyatso's meeting. I can't believe we're being separated. I'm just sad and confused, I don't even know what to do. I never even really wanted to be the avatar. I'm running away, I'm not sure if I'll ever come back, but I just want everything to be the way it was before I was the avatar. I'm sorry.

Aang."

Katara just lowers the scroll then looks sad. "Aang...I knew you felt upset when you told me the story but...I never knew it was...this bad."

Katara leaves Aangs room. She walks around the Southern Air Temple until she arrives at the room where the monks had the meeting. Right now, she's seeing Gyatso with the other monks.

"He ran away?" The eldest monk says.

"I'm afraid so." Gyatso says. "It would seem that he overheard what we were saying about the meeting."

"This is bad, this is bad. Without the avatar, the world will plunge into chaos." The other monk says. "We have to find Aang!"

The monks except Gyatso leaves. Katara just watches Gyatso. "Oh Aang...If only the monks understood."

Katara frowns a little. "Aang sure had a rough time." Just then, Katara starts to get very drowsy. "Wait...why am I...so sleepy...ag...aga..." Just thne, Katara passes out into a deep slumber.


	35. Book Five Dream: Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: This is book five, chapter fifteen of the Avatar story. After what Katara learned so far about Yinyang, we go back to Aang who is now in Kya's dreams. Here, he gets to see and experience the moment Kya went through after being taken away by Yon Rha and the Southern Raiders. I can't imagine how Aang is gonna feel about this, even if it is a dream.**

Chapter 15 - Yon Rha and Kya

* * *

Aang lays asleep on the ice ground. Soon, he starts to wake up, then sits. He sudden becomes alert and looks around, he then notices he's at a frozen wasteland. "At least I'm safe from Yinyang." Aang stands up. "What does she mean...my girlfriend's calling me?" Aang places a hand on his chest, right on his heart. "Katara...are you the reason...I'm falling into a slumber?"

Suddenly, Aang hears an explosion. Aang follows the sound, then notices the fire nation attacking the water tribe village. Aang soon realizes, he's in the South Pole. Aang hurries into the village. Aang can see everyone fighting, just then, he sees Katara at a young age rushing towards the battle.

"Dad! You gotta help! I think mom's in trouble, there's a man in our home!" Aang is shocked to hear this, he then hurries to the igloo he thinks that was Katara's and Sokkas when he was back when Katara and Sokka found him in that iceberg.

Aang enters inside to see Kya with Yon Rha. "Now tell me, who's the waterbender!" Yon Rha asks.

"There aren't any waterbenders! The fire nation took them away long ago!" Kya says.

"No! My sources tell me there's one waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe, and we're not leaving until we find that waterbender!" Aang is surprised to hear all this, they knew Katara is the waterbender.

"If I tell you...do you promise to leave the village alone?" Yon Rha moans silently then nods. "It's me...take me as your prisoner."

Aang gasps hearing that. "Sorry. But I'm not taking prisoners." Yon Rha grabs Kya by the wrist. "You're gonna have a slow, painful death!" Yon Rha drags Kya out of the house. A minute later, Katara and Hakoda arrives. They were shocked and Katara is scared at the sight of Kya gone.

Hakoda spots her necklace on the floor. Katara whimpers a little at the sight of it. "Mom...no."

Hakoda can feel a tear escaping from his eye, then hands it to Katara. "Your mother...told me she wanted you to have this when she's gone." Katara just cries and rushes into her fathers arms.

Aang feels sad to see Katara like this. But it doesn't matter, Aang uses his airbending to rush to the ships before they set sail. Aang sees only one man on deck, so he rushes inside the ship. Aang finds a storage room and puts on some fire nation clothes as a disguise.

Aang takes a look around the ships, some of the crew are wondering about Aang, since he looks a little young. Aang finds a group of people playing Pai-sho in the Engine room. "Excuse me, might I join you?" Aang asks.

"Sure, why not?" Aang sits with the group. "Hey, aren't you a little young?"

"Eh...I'm an intern?" Aang says nervously.

"Well, that makes since." The one soldier says. Everyone sits down, playing the Pai-sho game. "We finally have captured the last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe."

Aang seems a little suspicious hearing this. "Yeah...that's great." Aang says, a little flat. "Might I ask where she's at?"

The guards look at Aang curiously. "Why do you want to know?"

Aang thinks for a moment, then starts to act tough. "I just wanna rough her up! Cause...I've always wanted to rough up a waterbender!" Aang even puched his fist in his hand, which kind of hurt to him.

Everyone exchanges looks then laughs a little. "Newbies...You gotta like their attitude." The one soldier looks at Aang. "The prisoner is down the hallway at the end of the hall." The soldier hands Aangs the keys. "Here's what you need to open the cell. When you done, you better bring it back." The soldier gets a grip on Aang and holds him close to his face. "Or else!"

One of the other soldiers leans in on Aangs ear. "Trust me, you'll want to give them back."

Aang nods. "Ok, ok." The soldier lets Aang go. Aang gets up and starts to leave. "Thanks for giving me this chance." Aang walks down the hallway of the prison hall. He reaches to the end, in front of the cell. He unlocks the door, opens it and goes inside. There, he finds Kya chained to the wall, depressed. "Kya?"

Kya looks up and is surprised. "Aang? Is that you?"

"Uh...how do you know me?" Aang says.

"You're dating my daughter." Kya says. "Actually, I heard about you and Katara's mission, and this is my dream."

"You're dream? ...I thought it was Katara's." Aang says.

Kya looks behind Aang. "Where is the Katara that came with you to this 'Realm of Dreams'?" Kya says.

Aang just sits down disappointed. "I have no idea. We were separated from the start." Kya seems a little upset to hear that. "I'm not sure what's going on. But, when I ran into Yinyang, just when I was about to fall into a deep slumber, she mentioned something about Katara calling...What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but...it is strange." Kya says.

Aang sits in front of Kya. "I can't believe you sacrifice yourself to protect Katara...just like that."

"Yeah. I had to do it." Kya says. "She's my precious little angel, I love her so much. I just couldn't live with myself to let them take her away, harm and torture a sweet little girl."

Aang looks down and sighs. "I know how that feels." Aang then faces up at Kya. "What are they going to do to you?"

"They're just gonna let me rot in this cell." Kya says.

"I can't imagine how Katara would feel if she knows about this." Aang says.

Kya looks down. "I can, I don't like doing this, but I had to."

Aang and Kya just sits there in silence. Aang is surprised no one is coming in to check on the 'waterbender' prisoner. I guess the whole point of letting her rot is to...well, never check on her.

"Can I ask you something?" Aang asks.

"Sure." Kya says.

"Do you think Katara and I should be together?" Aang says.

"Well, you do look after my daughter really well, and you two truly do love each other. I think you two are perfect." Kya says. "Why do you ask, is something wrong?"

Aang nods. "My past lives, they're saying me and Katara can't be together because...we're different benders, and cause I'm the last airbender. Me marrying a different bender like Katara would put in danger of producing any airbenders."

"Oh...that's awful." Kya says. "I really think you and Katara really are meant to be together."

"You really think that? Even after I hurt your daughter for trying to get that one dress for her?" Aang says.

"Sure. You didn't really mean to do it anyways." Kya says. "Besides, she was really happy to see that dress you got her."

Aang smiles then nods. "Thanks. But I don't know what to do. I want to be with Katara, but...I need to do my duties as the avatar and the last airbender."

"Well...Life is tough that way, Aang." Kya says. "I speak from personal experience."

Aang just laughs a little hearing that, then feels weird afterwards. "Anyways, I'm trying to find the last Nightmare. Have you seen it?"

Kya shook her head. "Not really but...I think Yon Rha seemed a little strange. Maybe he's connected."

Aang nods then stands up. "All right, I'll check him out." Aang leaves the cell.

Aang searches around the ship for Yon Rha. Aang then arrives at the deck, to find Yon Rha standing in front of the head of the ship. Aang approaches. "Excuse me, Mr. Yon Rha?"

"What do you want?" Yon Rha asks.

"I was just wondering...how you're feeling today." Aang asks.

Yon Rha doesn't say anything, then just laughs. "You tell me..." Yon Rha turns then reveals his eyes are evil red. "Avatar Aang!" Yon Rhas voice grows deep at the last sentence. Darkness coats Yon Rhas hands and feet, with the shadow lines around his body then the Nightmare insignia appearing on his chest.

The Yon Rha Nightmare bends a blast of fire directly at Aang. Aang airbends a high jump, Aang was surprised to see Yon Rha is the Nightmare, then again, he probably would have expected that. The Yon Rha Nightmare shoots a blast of fire at Aang. Aang uses his firebending to block that fireball then shoots it back at the Yon Rha Nightmare.

The fireball hits the Yon Rha Nightmare in the face. The Yon Rha Nightmare growls angrily at Aang. Aang Energybends a barrage of energy bolts. The energy bolts shoots towards the Yon Rha Nightmare. The Yon Rha Nightmare fire bends a flame shield in front of them, and blocks the energy bolts. Aang bends a ton of water from the ocean towards him.

Aang bends all the water to surround him and the Nightmare Yon Rha and spins around (Like Pakku did to Katara back in the North Pole) The Yon Rha Nightmare strikes to blast fire at Aang, only Aang bends the water in front of them, blocking the fire. The Yon Rha Nightmare decides to interrupt the water wall. He blasts fire into the wall, causing the whole thing to collapse.

Aang bends all that water. All the water gathers in front of him, then Aang pumps it all directly at the Yon Rha Nightmare. When the strike ends, Aang can see the Yon Rha Nightmare vanished. Aang jumps to the head of the ship, looking out in the distance. Aang soon sees a pile of bubbles in the water. After the last bubble, a spirit departs form the ocean and vanishes into the skies. The Yon Rha Nightmare is defeated.

After all that, Aang returns to the cell with Kya. "So, Yon Rha was the Nightmare."

Kya nods. "That would make sense. Sometimes, I still have nightmares about him, they're usually about him taking Katara instead of me."

"Yeah...I know how that feels." Aang says.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kya asks.

"Well, I'm gonna find Katara then return to the physical world." Aang stands up.

"Well, I hope you'll find her. I'll see you two back in the physical world." Aang nods then leaves the call. When he reaches outside the ship, he opens his glider then flies off, in search for Katara.

While he flies off, Yinyang and Ozai watches Aang leave by the head of the ship. "He's defeated the final Nightmare." Ozai says. "Now wait?"

"Patients, my friend." Yinyang says. "Everything's going according to plan. Soon, Avatar Aang will be no more."


	36. Book Five Dream: Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: This is book five, chapter sixteen of the Avatar story. While Aang and Katara are finishing their missions, let's see how the rest of the gang is going in the physical world. Since we haven't heard from Tophs parents, I figured there should be an episode about them. Personally, I'd prefere it to happen after the Boiling Rock and before the Southern Raiders so Toph could, you know, had a personal field trip with Zuko. I was going like "How come everyone but Toph gets to go alone with Zuko? That's just unfair!" Anyways, here, we meet Toph's parents again. They say that they finally understand and accept Toph. Oh, is it true? Let's find out.**

Chapter 16 - Parents

* * *

It's a normal day in Ba Sing Se. Well, not too normal since the gang are living without Aang and Katara, who are still in the Realm of Dreams finishing up their mission. Right now, Sokka is relaxing on the couch. Kya hands her son a cup of tea.

"How are you feeling?" Kya asks.

Sokka accepts the tea. "I'm doing better. I'm glad to get rid of that bad luck." Sokka takes a sip of the tea. "How do you think Aang and Katara are doing?"

"I don't know, but I did saw Aang in my dreams. He was asking me some advice about him and Katara being forced to break up." Kya says.

Toph walks right up. "Yeah, yeah. Who cares? I'm getting tired of those two together, they're heartbeats just drive me crazy!"

Suddenly, Zuko walks right in with Hawky on his wrist. "Hey guys, a messager hawk came in."

Sokka takes a look at the hawk then smiles. "It's hawky!" Hawky walks off of Zuko's arm onto Sokka's shoulder. "Where have you been, I've been worried!"

"Me and Katara send a letter to my parents." Toph says. "What does it say?"

Suki reaches for the message on the messager hawks back then unrolls it. "Dear Toph. We're glad to hear you're doing all right. We've been thinking and you were right. We're sorry for the way we mistreated you. We would like for you to come home so we can talk about it. The Beifongs." Toph just frowns a little and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "You gonna go see them?"

"I don't think so." Toph says. "The last time I got a message from my parents, it was really a metal cage trap from Xin Fu and Master Yu."

"Come on, Toph. Maybe your parents are finally opening up to you." Suki says.

"Yeah, even if they don't, we'll go with you. Make sure you stay out of trouble." Sokka says.

Toph just sighs. "All right, let's go see them."

So, Sokka, Zuko and Suki goes with Toph to see her parents, they ride on Appa, flying around the earth kingdom lands for the Beifongs. Zuko steers Appa, and Toph sits with Sokka and Suki in the saddle, holding on to the wall of the saddle.

"So, what's up with Toph and her parents?" Suki asks.

"Parents never understands me. They always think I'm helpless cause I'm blind." Toph admits.

"Probably cause they never heard of earthbending senses. Without that, you really are helpless." Zuko says.

"I guess you're right. Of course when I show them my true power of earthbending, they still think I'm helpless. They even banned Aang, Katara and Sokka from ever coming back. It's like they never love me." Toph can feel a tear running down on her eye.

"Believe me, I know that feeling. My father is the samething. Only much worse." Zuko says. "He took away my mother, he challenged me to a dual when I was 13, he burned me and banished me. All this time, I wanted my father to love me, but I should have known that's never gonna happen."

"Well, you're father's a monster." Toph says.

Suki wraps an arm around Toph. "Toph, don't worry about your parents, I'm sure things are going to be different this time."

Toph just stares at Suki with her blinded eyes. "Yeah, you never experienced my parents."

"I'm with Suki, Toph. Things are going to be different." Sokka says.

Just then, Appa lands. "We're here." Zuko says.

Everyone hops off of Appa. They all walk through the courtyard, then steps in front of the doors of the house. Toph takes in a deep breath, opens the door and walks in, with everyone else following her.

Everyone enters the living room and they see Tophs parents sitting on their throne seats. "Toph, we are so glad to see you are home." Mr. Beifong says.

Mrs. Beifong takes a look at Tophs friends. "And I see you brought your friends. How...nice."

Zuko notices that little pause and the expression on Mrs Beifongs face.

"Well, Toph. Any friend of yours is welcome here." Mr. Beifong says. "Say, why don't we go eat?" Mr. Bei Fong says.

Zuko walks up and grabs Tophs hand. "You guys go ahead, I need to talk to Toph for a minute."

The Beifongs nod and head towards another room. Sokka and Suki feels weird being left out of the conversion then just follows the Beifongs. Zuko takes Toph is another room, away from the guards.

"What's wrong?" Toph asks.

"Something's up." Zuko says. "That sudden pause in that sentence, the expression seeing me, Sokka and Suki. They're up to something."

"Sounds like you're jealous, Zuko. My parents finally accepts me while yours didn't." Toph back talks.

"I'm just saying, something's up. We shouldn't let our guard down." Toph just rolls her eyes.

"Whatever you say, hot man." Toph says.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Zuko angrily says.

Toph and Zuko gather at the dinner table with everyone else. The servants passes out the food and places them on the table. "So, fire nation prince..." Mrs. Beifong pauses, trying to figure out his name.

"Zuko." Zuko answers. "And I'm the Firelord now."

"Oh, the Firelord. How nice. How are things?" Ms. Beifong asks.

"Fine...just fine." Zuko answers. "Me and the Avatar are working hard to heal the world from the war my great-grandfather caused."

"Well, that's great. I'm glad to hear the war is finally over." Mrs. Beifong says.

Mrs. Beifong looks directly at Toph. "Toph, honey. We just wanted to say we're sorry for the way we've been treating you. We thought we were doing the right thing to protect you, but it turns out we're not."

Toph can feel tears in her eyes. "And I'm sorry for running away."

"That's all right, Toph." Mr. Beifong says. "What matters is that you're here. Plus, I guess we needed you to run away to teach us a lesson."

While everyone eats, the Bei Fongs and Toph talk to each other. All though, Zuko doesn't really say anything, for he is very suspicious about all this.

"So, Toph, who's your other new friend?" Mr. Beifong says.

"I'm Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors." Suki says.

"The Kyoshi Warriors? I think I heard of them. They sound pretty elite." Mr. Beifong says.

After dinner, Zuko gets up from his chair. "Now that we're done here, we should get going." Zuko says.

"Going? All ready?" Mr. Beifong asks. No one says anything, for Toph, she's feeling annoyed for Zuko. Suki and Sokka just sits in silence.

"Yeah, we should." Zuko says.

"Well, can you at least stay for the night. We insist." Mr. Beifong suggest. Zuko doesn't answer, but Toph accepts it, and Sokka and Suki agrees.

Toph goes back into her old room, and everyone else joins in with her. "Isn't this great? My parents finally accepted me." Toph says, excitedly.

"Good for you." Suki says.

"They sure have changed." Sokka adds.

"Yeah...perfect." Zuko says, sarcastically.

"What's your problem?" Toph asks.

"What? Nothing!" Everyone just glares at Zuko, like they know he's hiding something. "...It's just that...something's still not right here. Your parents accepted us, they said it was all right for you to run away and now they're suggesting we stay for the night."

"I think you're just Jealous that my parents accepted me and your father didn't accept you!" Toph yells at Zuko.

Suki cuts right in. "Toph. Don't say that. Zuko's not jealous!"

"Yeah, I'm not jealous! I'm just suspicious." Zuko starts yelling back at Toph. "If there's one thing I know about parents is that they never change! I haven't seen my father in three years and he's still the monster who burned and banished me!" Toph doesn't say anyhting, she just turns around and lays on her bed. Zuko just grunts angrily and buries his face in his pillow. Suki and Sokka just looks at each other, confused.

Later at night, everyone is sleeping. The Beifongs are quietly passing by the halls. Zuko wakes up hearing a crack on the wooden floor. One of the Beifong sshushes from that noise.

"We don't want to wake her up." Mrs. Beifong whispers. Zuko still heard her say that.

Zuko looks out in the hall and sees the Beifongs walking down the hallway. Zuko slowly, quietly follows them down the hall. The Beifongs enters another room, with the door opened slightly a crack. Zuko moves to the door and takes a peek. Zuko sees a sealed wooden cage, just about Tophs size.

"Do you think this will work?" Mrs. Beifong asks.

"Trust me. Toph is an earthbender and I hear she can bend metal too. Wood is no part of the earth. She won't be able to escape from this." Zuko widens his eyes, he was right. The Beifongs were up to something. "Once we have her in this cage, we'll move far away where the avatar and his friends can't find her. We'll also keep her in this cage until we find a way to get rid of her bending, forever."

Zuko backs up a little, until a bar slams into him and bends all around him, tying his arms in place. Just then, Xin Fu and Master Yu appears right in front of him.

"Well, well. Looks like we've got ourselves a stalker." Xin Yu says. At dawn, Zuko is locked up real good in a metal cage. Xin Fu shows his face in front of the window bar. "Comfortable, firelord?"

"So, you must be the dunderheads that locked Toph in that metal cage." Zuko says. "How did you escape from that cage she trapped you two in?

"Let's just say, prison gives you time to learn." Xin Fu says, then master Yu shows his face.

"While we were traped in there, we learned how to metalbend. Watch." Just as master Yu was starting to bend the cage open, Xin Fu knocks master Yu in the air with earthbending.

Xin fu metalbends the cage shut, then master Yu crashes to the ground. "What's wrong with you, blockhead? You can't just metalbend a cage open with the prisoner in there!" Xin fu shows his face through the cage window again. "Anyways, do all you want. You're escape here is futile, firelord." Xin Fu lifts the cage with metalbending and loads it onto the cart.

Xin Fu and Master Yu mounts of the cart and rides off. Zuko takes a look around his prison, trying to think of a way to escape. Zuko looks up and sees the ceil is really just closed with prison bars. He gets an idea. Zuko creates a torch flame from his fingertips and starts burning the ceiling bars.

At home, Toph walks down the hallway, then Mr. Beifong shows up. "Hey, dad. Have you seen Zuko?"

"He just went on a morning walk with your mother." Mr. Beifong says. "Come, there's something I would like for you to see." Mr. Beifong leads Toph down the hallway. Mr. Beifong opens a door and Toph walks inside of it.

Toph gives a good feeling on the floor. "Why is the floor made of wood?" It was then she realizes what's going on. "Uh-oh." But it was too late, Mr. Beifong closes the door and locks it. Toph starts banging on the door. "Hey! Let me out of here!"

Mr. Beifong pulls the wooden cage out, then Ms. Beifong appears. "You just won't listen, Toph. We're doing this for your own good." Mrs. Beifong says.

"Oh, and don't worry about your 'friends'. Master Yu and his partner are gonna take care of them." Mr. Beifong says.

Toph widens her eyes, Zuko was right all along, something was up. She's more surprised to hear Xin Fu and master Yu are back. The Beifongs moves the wooden cage outside and hooks it to a cart. The Beifongs mounts on the ostrich-horses and then takes off.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Suki are still asleep. They wake up, yawning and stretching, then noticed something. "Hey, where are Toph and Zuko?"

Just then, they hear a cry for help. They look out the window and noticed a wooden cage on a cart that's moving fast. They hear the cry for help again, only the sound is more clear. "I found Toph. Her parents are kidnapping her!"

"They probably took Zuko as well, we've got to help them." Sokka says. "You find Zuko, I'll try to slow down the Beifongs." Suki and Sokka rushes outside, then went their separate ways. Sokka takes Appa to catch up on the Beifongs.

Meanwhile, Zuko is still torch burning the bars. He then breaks through the last bar and the whole thing falls into his hand. Zuko quietly places the bar down and climbs his way out. Zuko reaches to the top and sees Xin Fu and Master Yu.

"Hey! Blockheads!" Zuko yells. Xin Fu stops the ostrich-horses and he and master Yu turns around. At that moment, Zuko bends a blast of fire at them, directly at each of their eyes. Master Yu and Xin Fu yells in pain, when Zuko stops, they collapse on the ground, yeling in pain. "Know how I feel!"

Zuko hopes off. Just then, Suki catches up to him. "Zuko, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Zuko says. "We better hurry and find the Beifongs."

Suki and Zuko hurries off. Appa flies over the cart carrying the wooden cage. Appa passes them, land and slams his tail, creating an air blow directly at them. Appa blows the Beifongs and the cart away, then everyone crashes.

Toph yells from crashing then realizes it Appa. "Guys? Is that you?" Toph yells.

Sokka rushes to the cage. He takes out his sword then cuts the lock off. Toph opens the cage door and gets out. The Beifongs starts to stand up, just as they do, Toph uses earthbending and buries her parents into the ground, up to their shoulders.

Just then, Zuko and Suki arrives, about to watch this little event. Toph stands in front of them and gets into their faces.

"YOU TWO ARE THE MOST SELFISH, MEAN, COLD HEARTED PARENTS EVER! You never listen to me! You never understand me! You just see me as a helpless little girl no matter what I do to show you I'm not! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't fend for myself! Aang and his friends saw my fightning and they know I was blind, but did they see me to be helpless? Did they treat me with 24/7 protect? NO THEY DIDN'T! They are my real family! And they make a better family and you two ever will in a million years!"

Toph jumps high and gives a heavy stomp. At the moment, the Beifongs get launched into the air, screaming. Everyone gets surprised to see Toph do that.

"Do you think they'll survive that landing?" Suki asks.

Toph just turns around and walks to a stump. "I don't care." Toph just sits on the stump, upset.

Sokka walks up to Toph then puts his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, don't worry about them. They don't love or care for you."

"I know...It's just...I actually thought they finally accepted me. Understood me." Toph says, with a sad tone.

"Well, they're not your real family. We are." Suki says.

Toph has tears escaping from her eyes, then everyone gathers for a group hug. "I wish Aang and Katara are here...You think they're done with their mission?"

"I don't know, let's head back to Avatar Island and find out." Suki says.

"Actually, on the way, drop me off at the Fire Nation Palace?" Zuko says. "I have some work to do."

Everyone gets on Appa then takes off, to check on Aang and Katara on Avatar Island.


	37. Book Five Dream: Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: This is book five, chapter seventeen of the story. Part I of the finale. Aang and Katara are finished with their mission, but they are still trying to find each other. But things get worse when Aang runs into trouble with Yinyang and the Nightmares he defeated. Aang falls into a deep slumber and while he's dreaming, he learns about Yinyangs past. After all that, Aang becomes trapped in the Nightmarish Abyss.**

Chapter 17 - The Nightmare part I - The Nightmarish Abyss

* * *

Aang flies on his glider through the dream portal, in search for Katara. Aang flies until he arrives at the Southern Air Temple. Aang lands, but is surprised at his arrival. "The Southern Air Temple? ...What am I doing here?" Aang walks up for a moment. "Is Katara here? ...No, she can't be. I've defeated the five Nightmares, but I don't think Katara would be anywhere around here so...why am I here?"

"Boy, you still haven't figured it out?" A voice says. Aang was surprised to hear it. "It took us a while to lure you here. We sure went through a lot of trouble to get you here."

Aang turns around to find Azula. The strangest thing about Azula is that this time, she looks calm like, almost like she's the Azula that was before the Boiling Rock incident. "You? ...You're apart of this?"

"That's right, avatar." Azula says. "Like my father, I am a dream version of myself."

"What's going on here?" Aang asks.

"It's so sad that you haven't figured it out." Azula says. "You've defeated the Nightmares, but you have yet to find your little friend. So...'Why are I here and why am I not back on Avatar Island' you might ask." Aang just looks confuse hearing that. "The answer is very simple. You are never gonna wake up! Not even your dream spirit friend isn't gonna help you."

"What do you mean?" Azula asks.

"You haven't noticed anything? The airbender? My father? You being separated by your friend?" Aang doesn't say anything. "Well, then...how about I enlighten you?"

Azula firebends a ring of fire around Aang. At first, Aang cowers to protect himself, but then notices all that fire reducing, turning into the Nightmares both her and Katara defeated. Those that Katara defeated were a surprise to him, even since he never faced them. Aang turns around to see Yinyang. Yinyang reaches her hand out to Aang. "Come with me."

Aang was confused, but then, he suddenly gets very drowsy. Aang looks back at Azula, who is smiling evilly and laughs a little at Aang. "Pleasant dreams, Avatar." Aang falls into a deep sleep.

In the dreams, Aang falls into darkness. He slightly opens his eyes noticing that he's slow falling. Just then, the darkness fades and reveals a room where Aang once saw on the day he was born. Aang stands up, then he sees his parents, holding him. At first, Aang smiles, but then notices his 'mother' was grunting in pain. "Wait! There's still another one!"

Aang was shocked to hear that. But, after a few moments for the miracle of life, another baby came. The father holds it in his arms. "It's a girl...What do you want to name it?"

The monk that was training Yinyang in the dream Katara was in takes the baby. "Well. How about we call this one...Yinyang."

Aang gasps hearing that, then he suddenly becomes pale. Aang loses his balance then falls back. "So, now you know." Yinyang says. Aang turns around to see Yinyang. "I am you twin sister."

"H-h...how come I never knew?" Aang asks.

"The monks took us from our parents and made us go our separate ways." Yinyang says. "I always knew you were my brother, but I guess Gyatso nor our parents told you."

"My...my parents never visited me." Aang says.

Yinyang makes a fake sad look, as if to tease him. "Aww...you poor little baby...As if I should care!"

Aang gets angry hearing that, but then gets very drowsy again. Aang falls into another slumber. After a short moment, Aang wakes up in his dreams again. He notices he's in the Eastern Air Temple, and the whole temple is burning. Aang sees he's standing on one of the temples, then he looks down to see the past Yinyang is fighting the Fire Nation.

"After I was told you were the avatar. I was upset." Yinyang says. "All my life, I wanted to be the Avatar, I always knew I was destined to be the avatar." Aang sees the Past Yinyang blasting and bending powerful airbending at the Fire nation, fighting back hard, even at the ultimate flames of the Firebenders power of Sozins Comet. "While you were hiding in safety like a coward, I fight hard against the Fire Nation during Sozins comet. I was winning at first, but then I became overwhelming.

The past Yinyang airbends a high jump, heading towards the coward of Firebenders. As she falls closer, she exhales a powerful blast of air. Knocking the coward within ten yards of the blast.

The past Yinyang collapses on her knees in exhaustion. "But. It's not my fault I disappeared! I just ran away cause of...cause of..."

"Because the Monks took you away from Gyatso?" Yinyang asks. Aang was surprised to hear that. "I know everything about you, 'Avatar' Aang. I learned a lot about you from within your dreams."

Aang was confused to hear that, but then he starts to get very drowsy then falls asleep. In another moment, Aang wakes up, still in his dreams. Aang notices he's flying, sort of, he's actually raiding a flying bison. He know's it isn't Appa, but a different bison.

"Take a look." Yinyang says, pointing over the horizon. Aang stands next to her, then he sees the past Yinyang, flying with her glider into the storm. "The night the fire nation invaded my home, I barely escaped with my live. I decided to fly off to find you, so I can get what's rightfully mine." Sudden, a storm approaches, The past Yinyang tries to dodge the storm, but then lightning strikes her. "I was stroke by lightning. I barely survived, but was drifted into the sea." The past Yinyang falls into the water, causing a big splash. "I didn't die, but the next thing I knew, I was in the Realm of Dreams."

"How did you end up in the Realm of Dreams?" Aang asks.

"That, I do not know. It's as if the bottom of the ocean was a portal to another world." Yinyang says. "I've waited over a hundred years for you to return, to finally become the avatar...And now, Aang. It's time for you to pay your debt."

Aang is scared hearing that. Just then, he hears a voice. "Aang." It's very fainted, but it does sound familiar, just then, Aang gets very drowsy. The last thing he sees before falling into a slumber is Yinyang's smile.

Later, Aang lays asleep in his room, in his house, on his bed. Aang starts to wake up, then he sits up. Aang looks around, noticing where he is. "Wha...what?" Aang shifts his feet to the ground. "Am I...home? ...What happened?"

Aang stands up, he starts to head downstairs. He looks around to see he really is at home. He then sees Sokka on the couch, and Toph on the other side of the table in front of Sokka. "Hey, guys." Sokka and Toph looks at Aang. "What just happened?"

"Aang! You're awake!" Sokka asks. "How are you feeling?"

"A little drowsy." Aang says, putting a hand on his head. "What happened? The last thing I remembered was being with Yinyang, then...I must have fallen asleep."

"Well, Aang. If you should know, Katara came in, defeated Yinyang and returned you to the physical world." Toph says.

"Really? Katara came for me?" Aang asks.

"That's right." Sokka says. "Oh, by the way, Katara wants to see you. She's out on the hill outside the inner wall of the city."

Aang nods then heads outside. Aang sees the city is still normal, he goes for a walk. Aang can still feeling something a little off. He's not so sure. Aang reaches to the inner wall. He opens his glider and flies over. Aang flies over the land until he finds that cliff Sokka mentioned. Aang lands on the cliff, then he sees Katara from behind sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"Hey...Katara?" Aang asks. Katara turns her head around, facing Aang. Aang is in total shock to see her. She looks so beautiful. She's wearing that old water tribe dress she wore to the dance back in the Ba Sing Se party. Her hair is all around and her lips a little red. "Wow...Katara you...you look...so beautiful."

Katara blushes then giggles. "Why, thank you Aang." Katara gently pats on the ground next to her. "Come sit."

Aang sits next to Katara, and they just watch the sunsetting. "Hey, what happened back in the Realm of Dreams?"

"I saved you." katara says. "Don't worry about it. Let's just sit and watch the sun setting together."

"Together? but...what about the past avatars?" Aang asks, a little nervous.

"Don't worry about them either. Just rest and relax." Katara says.

Aang decides to do what she says, about five minutes later, Aang hears that voice again. "Aang! Don't! ...You've gotten wake up!" The voice was still fainted, but it still does sound familiar.

"What was that?" Aang asks.

"What was what?" Katara asks.

"That...voice." Aang asks.

"I don't hear anything." Katara says.

"I swear...I hear this voice...telling me to wake up." Aang says.

Katara looks at Aang, then puts a hand on his cheek. "You look tired...why don't you sleep?"

Aang suddenly does feel a little tired. "Yeah...I guess you're right."

Katara gently pats on her thigh, then Aang lays his head on her lap. Katara gently strokes Aang on the arm, smiling and humming a song. Aang smiles in his sleep, feeling oh so relaxed.

"Aang...don't!" The voice says.

Aang opens his eyes, hearing that voice again. "I need to go."

"No, no. Stay...sleep." Katara says.

Aang tries to sleep again, then his relaxing returns. Still, he feels something off, and now he struggles to stay asleep. "Aang! Don't do it! It's a trap! Aang!"

The voice became a little louder, but only so slightly. Hearing that sentence made him open his eyes by surprise. He realize's that he's dreaming. "I need to do!"

"No! YOU WILL STAY!" Katara says in an angry, echoing voice.

Just then, everything goes dark. Even Katara vanishes. Aang stands up, feeling quite alarmed at what's happening. "What's going on? Where am I?"

Just then, sinister laughing happens, then lightning strikes. Aang luckily dodges that lightning. He looks up to see a giant face of Azula made entirely out of lightning. Aang becomes scared seeing that. As the Azula lightning opens it mouth and roars, massive lightning spills out of its mouth.

Aang starts to run away at the lightning attempts to strike at him. After that, Aang sees that the lightning stopped. He noticed the Lightning Azula vanished. "What's happening?"

Just then, Sozin does a sinister laugh as his face made out of fire appears. The fire Sozin breaths fire directly at Aang. Aang jumps out of the way then continues running. Except while he's running, he actually falls over a cliff. Aang crashes on the ground, but then quickly gets on his feet. Just then, Aang sees a building. He goes towards it and looks inside through the window. There's a wedding going on. The wedding of Zuko and...Katara. Aang is in total shock to see this, his girlfriend is marrying his firebending teacher and friend.

"Do you, Katara. Take Zuko as you loveful wedded husband?" Iroh asks.

Aang bangs on the window. "No! No! Katara don't!"

"I do." Katara says.

Aang kept banging on the windows, but then his heart breaks at the next sight: Katara and Zuko kissing. Aang stumbles backwards. Just then, he can't control his body, then he forces to kneel. He looks behind him, seeing the Katara he was with on that cliff, only the bottom part of her dress is coated with darkness, so are the front part of her slaves, and the Nightmare insignia is marked directly on her chest. And her eyes are glowing mad red. The Anti-Katara Nightmare.

"You will forever be imprisoned in the Nightmarish Abyss!" The Anti-Katara Nightmare uses her bloodbending to lift Aang off his feet. "You will be forever trapped, facing your worst nightmares!"

Aang grunts painful and struggles to break free from the Anti-Katara Nightmare's bloodbending grip. Just then, the voice speaks, this time, loud and clear. "Aang! You have to wake up! Open your eyes, please!"

He finally recognizes that voice. It's Katara, the real Katara. Aang then closes his eyes, and thinks hard. The Anti-Katara Nightmare waterbeds water on her arm, freezing it all into an icy blade. Just as she was about to stab Aang, he gasps and growls, like she's been stabbed. The Anti-Katara Nightmare drops her bloodbending and Aang falls on his butt. The Anti-Katara Nightmare starts to fade away, then vanishes. The world starts to do the same, then Aang gets sucked back like by some powerful force.


	38. Book Five Dream: Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: This is book five, chapter eighteen of the story. Part II of the finale, Aang and Katara are finished with their mission, but are still trying to find each other. While Aang is trapped in his prison of slumber in the Nightmarish Abyss, Katara tries to find Aang and wake him up from his slumber, but things get bad once she has to fight his nightmares. Not only that, but Katara soon learns that she's not really in the Realm of Dreams.**

Chapter 18 - The Nightmare part II - Dream of a Dream

* * *

[Thirty minutes earlier]

Katara lays asleep on the grounds os the Southern Air Temple. Just then, Katara starts to wake up. "Oh...Oh man. Rough sleep." Katara shakes the rest of the tiresome off, then notices her surroundings. "What the?" Katara stands, then is shocked to see the sight of the Southern Air Temple, it's as old and abandoned as it is today, not only that, but there are dark clouds rolling in with lightning striking. "What's going on here? ...I guess this means the Nightmare is here. I should probably take a look."

Katara takes a look around the Southern Air Temple. Nothing seems right here. As Katara looks around, she feels lost and confused. The place is dark and scary, but it's empty, just like it was for a hundred years, there's not even a single Nightmare anywhere.

Katara then arrives at Aang's room, as usual, it's empty. Katara leaves the room then arrives up at the circular stairway. When Katara reaches to the top, she sees it's a large room. The way it's set, it kind of looks like a training place for airbend flying. Katara looks ahead, then notices some kind of bubble. Katara slowly walks up to it, until she sees what's inside. "Is that...Aang?" Katara looks closely, it is Aang, it looks like he's deeply asleep in some kind of dream bubble. "Aang!"

Katara runs up in front of the bubble. Closely, Katara can see small scenes of what Aang's dreaming about. Being with Sokka and Toph, walking on the streets, then looking at the Anti-Katara Nightmare...before she was a Nightmare. Katara seeps her hand through the bubble then grabs Aangs arm and starts shaking him.

"Aang! Don't...You've gotta wake up! Aang!" Aang doesn't wake up, but Katara kept shaking him to awake. Just then, darkness starts to spin around the bubble. Katara starts to back away from the sight of it. The darkness leaves the bubble and moves to behind Katara. Katara turns around, she can see the darkness is forming together. When all that was clear, a body form. Katara is surprised to see that the Nightmare is Azula.

"Are you what's trapping Aang in that Nightmare?" Katara asks. The Azula Nightmare doesn't say anything. Instead, a Nightmare insignia appears in the center of its face, then same the red eyes. Katara figures she has no other choose but to defeat the Azula Nightmare.

Katara bends all the water from her pouches, then strikes at the Azula Nightmare. The Azula Nightmare ducks then bends a wave of shadow flare at Katara. Katara dodges that fire. At first, she becomes worried about it then it heads towards Aang. but then the flare hits the bubble, the fire instantly vanished. That pretty much put Katara into a confusing surprise.

Just then, the Azula Nightmare sweep kicks Katara, knocking her off of her feet. Katara crashes to the ground, but then gets on her feet. Katara bends the moss to rush towards the Azula Nightmare. The moss wraps around the Azula Nightmare like a net. The Azula Nightmare burns up and breaks free from the moss, then unleashes a flaming nova.

Katara ducks back at the moment it was about to touch her. Of course, only bits of the end of her hair got caught in the first and singed off. Katara bends the vines towards the Azula Nightmare, grabs it by the ankles. Katara pulls the Azula Nightmare over her, slamming it to the ground, then does it again. After that, she spins the Azula Nightmare, then releases it, crashing it at the wall.

Katara waterbends all the water she has onto the Azula Nightmare, then freezes it in place. The Azula Nightmare exhales flames through its nose, melting the ice. The Azula Nightmare firebends a wave of shadow fire towards Katara. Katara dodges the fire, then plantbends the thorns to wrap around the Azula Nightmare. The thorns squeezes the Azula Nightmare tightly.

The Azula Nightmare starts to fade away. Katara just watches the Azula Nightmare fading away. "I wonder if that's the last Nightmare." Katara then looks at Aang in the dream bubble then stands in front of it. "Has Aang...been trapped in this bubble all this time?"

Katara takes a close look at this one dream she's seeing. Aang is laying on the Anti-Katara Nightmare's lap, while she gently strokes Aang by the arm. Katara sticks her ear close to the dream bubble, where she hears the words the Anti-Katara Nightmare is saying. "Stay...Sleep."

Katara gasps hearing that, she know's what's gonna happen, and it's real bad. "Aang! Don't do it! It's a trap! Aang!"

Just then, the dream bubble starts to shimmer a little, but the dream bubble, and Aang, instantly disappears. "What?" Just then, the world starts shimmering and wavy a little, like it's about to change or fade away. "What's going on with Aang? ...Why won't he open his eyes? Is he still in the Nightmare?"

"That is right." Hama's voice says.

Katara was shocked to hear that. "Hama!"

Katara arms herself, getting ready to make an attack. "Aang can no longer wake up. No matter what you do. It is impossible to wake up someone who has fallen into the Nightmarish Abyss."

"The Nightmarish Abyss? What are you talking about?" Katara asks.

"We have lured Aang into the deepest, darkest abyss of the Nightmares. And now, he is unable to wake up." Hama says. "Now that he's been put in his place, it's time to deal with you."

Just then, a dark portal appears underneath Katara, and it slowly sucks her in. "What the?" Katara tries to get loose, to break free, but she couldn't. Eventually, the darkness shallows her alive.

Katara lays dead asleep on the ground of the South Pole, with nothing but the darkness surrounding the skies. Hama walks up in front of Katara, kneels down then gentle strokes Katara's hair. "You poor little child. Lost and confused. You barely even follow the true path of being a waterbender." Katara starts to wake up. She gets on her hands and knees, then moves to a sitting position. "Let me ask you this: Do you honestly believe that you are in the Realm of Dreams?"

"Why do you people keep saying that?" Katara asks.

"That's because. You aren't" Hama says. "You are actually inside a dream of a dream. You've been through five different dreams, but haven't noticed they're all coming from the same person?"

"What are you...wait a minute." Katara thinks for a moment, then starts to count the dreams with her fingers. "Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyohsi, Roku and now...Aang. So...that means I'm...?"

"Yes, at last you understand. This whole journey, you have been inside the Avatar's Dreams." Hama says. "From the start, when you and Aang were on your way to the Realm of Dreams, Yinyang interfere, she send a Nightmare to force you to go towards another direction. I'm just surprised you or Yume didn't even notice."

"Why are you doing this?" Katara asks.

"To lead you down the right path." Hama walks up to Katara. "From when we met, you have chosen the wrong path of a waterbender. The true path to waterbending is the bloodbending."

"You're lying! Bloodbending is evil! All it does is hurt and scare people!" Katara says.

"So does the way you use waterbending." Hama says.

"No. that's different." Katara stands up. "With waterbending, I don't take control of people. I fight for what is right, to protect others. Not only that, but water also heals. I even used waterbending to bring Aang back to life. It's clear that you have forgotten all that when you rot in that fire nation cell." Hama doesn't say anything, just stares at Katara. "What has the fire nation done to you? Why did you forget the true path of a waterbender? Bloodbending isn't the true path, it's a dark road. You took that path, but where did it lead you? You were sent to prison, then Aang took your bending away. Open your eyes, Hama. It's not too late to choose the right path." Katara reaches a hand out for Hama. "Please..."

Hama just looks at Katara, then shakes her head. "Hump...just like when we first battled...you are still weak. Let us see what you can truly do with your 'true path' of a waterbender."

Hama slowly makes a fighting stance. "Hama, we don't have to fight. It resolves nothing."

"You talk like a coward." Hama says.

Hama bends some water out from the snow. Hama bends them into ice shards then launches them to Katara. Katara quickly bends the snow in front of her and hards them into an icy shield, then the ice shards impaled in the ice shield. Katara bends a wave of water and splashes it towards Hama. Hama gets back on her feet, she bends a hose of water directly at Katara. Katara blocks that water at the moment it was about to hit her, scattering the water in all directions like the water is hitting a barrier.

Hama does her bloodbending on Katara, lifting her from her feet, then tosses Katara back against and ice wall. Katara crashes on the ice wall then slides down on the ground. Hama strikes Katara with an angle strike of water. When Hama was done, Katara was weak and wet, struggling to get on her feet.

"Why do you still fight?" Hama bloodbends Katara then tosses her against another ice wall. That impact gives Katara quite pain then she collapses on the ground. "You are weak! Powerless! A coward! But you still fight! Why?"

Katara struggles to get on her feet. "I fight...to protect what's right." Katara puts a hand on the ice wall, to keep her balance. Just then, Katara splashes a wave of water on Hama. The water goes upwards then freezes into a mountain of ice. Katara limps towards the ice mountain then looks up at Hama. "You use to protect your people. But you turned on them...turned on me. You choose this dark path of a bloodbender just to get revenge on the fire nation, by using it on innocent people. Why? Why do you do this?"

"The fire nation imprisoned me and the other waterbenders! Left us to rot!" Hama says. "Those people are citizens of the fire nation. There are no innocent people within the fire nation!"

"You're wrong, Hama! There are!" Katara says. "I learned there are innocent people in the fire nation, the moment when me and my friends were in disguise. Even Firelord Zuko use to be our enemy, but he has changed. People change, Hama. The fire nation aren't what they use to be when they attacked you and the Southern Water Tribe. Even back then when I was with the man who killed my mother, I wanted to kill him, but I didn't...I couldn't. He wasn't the same man who took away my mother, he was different. He felt regret. He even offered for me to take away his mother."

Katara raises a hand then lowers it, making all that ice melt into water. Hama collapses on the ground, panting. Katara stands in front of Hama. "Hama, don't you see? People change? You just have to open your heart to them, and give them a chance. Hama...I'm doing the samething for you. I'm giving you a chance to came back to us, cause I know there's still good in you." Katara reaches out a hand for Hama. Hama just looks up and glares at Katara. "Please...come back."

Hama just pants in silence. She then closes her eyes, then splashes a large amount of water at Katara. "You are a traitor, Katara! The fire nation are enemies! They always have, and always will!" Hama bends some water onto her arms, then freezes them into ice blades as she walks up to Katara. "If you refuse to see it that way, then you will die along with the rest of them!"

Hama was about to make a strike at Katara, but just as she raises her ice bladed arm, Katara instantly bends water onto Hama, only by the time it touched her, the water turned into an ice shard, stabbing through Hama. Hama gasps painfully, then looks down at her stomach. Hama falls back, just as she does, she quickly vanishes. Katara just stands in front of the spot where Hama 'dies'. What really happened is that the death of the dream version of herself caused Hama to wake up in the physical world.

"I tried to reason with you...I really tried." Katara says. Just then, the world around here starts to shimmer and wavy again, then vanishes into darkness. "Wha...what's going on?" Katara looks around, just sees nothing but darkness.

"You will forever be imprisoned in the Nightmarish Abyss!" The Anti-Katara Nightmare shouts Katara hears that, then she looks around. She sees a dream bubble that's showing a scene of Aangs dream, where the Anti-Katara Nightmare is using Bloodbending to lift Aang off his feet. "You will be forever trapped, facing your worst nightmares!"

Katara gasps hearing that. "Aang! You have to wake up!" Katara shouts at the bubble. "Open your eyes! Please!"

The bubble shimmers a little then vanishes. Just then, Katara feels like she's floating. "What?" In after a brief moment, Katara gets sucked away by some powerful force.


	39. Book Five Dream: Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: This is book five, chapter nineteen of the story. Part III of the finale. Katara frees Aang from the Nightmarish Abyss, but Aang is far from being safe. Aang faces both Ozai and Azula on a showdown, but then he falls into a deep slumber that he cannot be awaken from. Katara finally returns to the physical world, and so does Yinyang as the new avatar. For Yinyang has stolen the Avatar Spirit from Aang.**

Chapter 19 - The Nightmare Part III - Eternal Slumber

* * *

Back in the Southern Air Temple, Aang lays dead asleep on the ground. Suddenly, he gasps and instantly wakes up. Aang sits up to his surprise then pants heavily. Aang looks around, he can see that he's awake, but he's still asleep. For he can tell that he's not back on Avatar Island with Katara, but alone in the Southern Air Temple in the Realm of Dreams.

"Well, well. Glad to see you're awake." Azula says. "It wasn't easy putting you into a second sleep, but then your little girlfriend somehow manage to wake you up."

"Katara? ..." Aang looks at Azula a little confused thens tarts to stand up. "You mean...Katara's here?"

"Yes she is, and no she isn't." Azula says.

"What do you mean?" Aang asks.

"Your little peasant is in the Southern Air Temple, but she isn't in the Realm of Dreams." Azula says. Aang just gets angry hearing that word 'peasant'.

"Don't EVER call Katara a peasant!" Aang then starts to think for a moment. "She's here in the air temple but isn't in the Realm of Dreams...does that mean...she's in the physical world?"

Azula just shock her head. "You still don't get it, do you. Now that truly is sad."

"Indeed it is." Ozai says. Aang turns around to see Ozai. "You haven't noticed since the start of your journey, your friend isn't with you, nor she's anywhere to be found, not even by Yume. In every dream that had Katara in it, it was actually a dream version of her. The real Katara is actually trapped inside a dream that is beyond your path."

"What are you talking about?" Aang asks.

"It's so simple. The real Katara is inside your dreams!" Azula says. "The Avatar's dreams to be precise."

Aang was surprised to hear that, Katara is inside the Avatar's dreams. "That is right. From the start when you and your friend were on your way to the Realm of Dreams, A Nightmare arrived. It misdirected Katara to a different direction, leading her into the Avatar's dreams."

"However, since you are within the Realm of Dreams, whenever you are awake, everything that happens in the Avatar dreams goes to a deep slumber. When Katara is being force to awake from her slumber, that is when the avatar must sleep, to awake the world within its dreams." Azula mentions.

Aang was surprise to hear all that. "So...that's why I've been falling into a deep slumber lately. Over and over again."

"Exactly." Azula says. "Yinyang has assigned us to kept you trapped in the Nightmarish Abyss, so she could put an end to you. So I guess we'll have to do it on our own."

Azula and Ozai makes their fightning stands, then blasts some fire directly at Aang. Aang raises the earth underneath him, the fire hits the earth pillar. Aang airbends a blast of air, knocking back Ozai. Azula starts to channel lightning. Aang hears the crackling from the lightning. Just as Azula fires the lightning, Aang air jumps five feet in the air. Aang lands hard, slamming his feet and hands on the pillar. Just as the pilalr returns to the earth, earth spikes raises and spreads in all directions.

Azula and Ozai gets knocked into the air from the raise of the earth spikes. Azula and Ozai firebends flames through their feet, making them be able to float in the air. Azula and Ozai blasts a wave of fire at Aang. Aang airbends a large air dome around him, blocking and redirecting the fire. Azula and Ozai stops after a minute, they take a close look at the air dome as it slowly departs.

Aangs hands become coated with energy, then he Energybends a blast of energy beams out of his heads, hitting Azula and Ozai. Aang starts to get exhausted a little, panting and losing his balance a little.

"Man...I'm starting...to get a little...tired." Just then, Azula and Ozai firebends back into the air then rushes towards Aang. Aang airbends a tornado, increasing overtime. Azula and Ozai notices the tornado then tries to fly away, but then they get sucked into the current. When the tornado was big enough. Aang firebends a breath of fire into the tornado, then the tornado turns into a fiery tornado.

Azula and Ozai just burns inside the fiery tornado. After five minutes, the fiery tornado ends, then Azula and Ozai unconsciously crashes into the ground. Azula and Ozai starts to fade, as the real ones in the physical world starts to wake up. Aang just pants tiresome as some of the shadow mists coats him. Aang collapses on the ground, struggling to stay awake.

Just then, Yinyang arrives, stands right next to Aang. Aang looks directly at Yinyang. "You...again."

Yinyang just smiles. "You just make it too easy. I know you think you've won, but you've just lost this battle."

"What...do you mean?" Aang asks.

"Don't you see? This whole journey was a set up." Yinyang says. "I've lured you into the Realm of Dreams just to wore you down to nothing. You are now falling into the deepest pit of slumber, just as you were back in the Nightmarish Abyss. Even that nightmare you were having was a test to see if even the deepest, darkest of fear will kept you in that slumber. Of course, thanks to Katara, it was proven that you weren't ready just yet...until now."

Aang struggles to get up, but his body is too weak and tiresome to move. "Why...Why are you...doing this?"

"I told you before, I was meant to be the Avatar. It was my destiny to become the Avatar. Until you came in and took it all away from me." Yinyang says. "All my life, I wanted to be the avatar, I trained and worked hard, became a powerful airbender, even at a young age. But then you, my own brother, became the avatar!" Yinyang kneels beside Aang. "And now, after a hundred years, I will finally reclaim what's rightfully mine. The Avatar Spirit."

"What's...gonna...happen to..." Aang couldn't finish his sentence, becoming overwhelmed with his exhaustion.

"While I have the Avatar Spirit, you will now fall into Eternal Slumber. You will forever sleep within the folds of darkness. Not even Yume, the past avatars or you little waterbender girlfriend can wake up from the darkest of nightmares." Aang just lays there, panting tiresome, as he begins to slip into the Eternal Slumber.

"Kata...ra." Aang whispers before falling asleep.

Yinyang laughs evilly as she moves her hand to Aangs chest. "Good night...Aang." Yinyang lays her hand on Aangs chest, then drills her fingers into it. Light energy covers Aang, then slowly fades from his body moving to in front of Yinyangs hand. When all the light moves to the chest, Yinyang removes her hand, with glowing light in her hands. That glowing light is the Avatars spirit. Yinyang smiles evilly at the sight of the Avatars spirit. "At long last, I am finally the worlds true Avatar!"

Back on Avatar Island, Katara and Aang lays deep asleep. Just then, Katara wakes up and gasps. Katara sits up then looks around. "Whoa...I guess I'm back in the physical world." Katara then turns to Aang, who is still asleep. Katara puts her hands on his shoulder then shakes him. "Aang...Sweetie, wake up."

After a moment, Aang doesn't wake up. "You can't wake him up." Yinyang says.

Katara looks up, seeing Yinyang on the top of the temple. "Yinyang? How are you...am I still dreaming?"

Yinyang shakes her head. "No, this time, you are fully awake, back in the physical world." Yinyang jumps then slow falls in front of Katara.

"Then how are you here?" Katara asks.

"That's because I'm real. I'm a fully alive real person." Yinyang says. "I always have been, even in the Realm of Dreams?"

"If you're a real airbender then...how are you still young? Even after a hundred years?"

"You silly girl. As I have said, time is an illusion in the dreams." Yinyang mentions. "Even though I'm really 113 years old, I am still a twelve year old girl. The very same girl I was before I entered the Realm of Dreams."

Katara looks confuses, but then starts to understand. "I guess...that makes sense." Katara looks back at Aang. "What were you saying Aang can't wake up." Katara looks back at Yinyang with a glare. "What have you done?"

"The whole mission was a trap, waterbender. From the start, we used the Nightmares to wore Aang down to nothing. Even that Nightmarish Abyss he was trapped in was meant to be his prison of slumber. That is until you interfered." Yinyang looks at Aang, then back at Katara. "And now, Aang falls into his Eternal Slumber, unable to wake up."

"Why are you doing this to him?!" Katara says.

"He stoled the Avatar spirit from me! It should be mine! But he gets it just because he's my brother!"

Katara was shocked to hear that. "Wh...what? You...you're Aang's sister?"

Yinyang nods. "His twin sister. I was destined to be the Avatar, but then he came. And now...that he's been put into his Eternal Slumber, I will become the worlds true avatar."

"It's all your fault!" Katara says. "I will stop you! Here and now!"

Katara waterbends a water whip, but Yinyang uses her waterbending to cancel that attack. Katara was surprised to her that. Yinyang earthbends to raise the earth underneath Katara, knocking her back. Katara crashes on the ground, then looks at Yinyang with total surprise. "How are you? ..."

"While Aang is trapped in his prison of slumber, I took the Avatar spirit from him. Make me the worlds true Avatar." Yinyang says.

"You're...mad!" Katara says. "Aang is the worlds true avatar!"

"That's what you think. He was never meant to be the avatar." Yinyang walks off to the shore. "Now that I'm the avatar, it's my job to restore balance to the world...so I can see this world is unbalanced." Katara is worried about hearing that. "I am the worlds only airbender, while the rest of the nations have hundreds, maybe thousands of benders." Yinyang turns to look at Katara. "I will restore balance to this world by wiping out all the other nations!" Katara gasps and widens her eyes open hearing that. "And since it's the fire nations fault the airbenders are gone...I think I'll start with them!"

Yinyang opens her glider. "Don't! Yinyang, that's not what being the Avatar means!"

"Like you would know what it means to be the avatar!" Yinyang says. "Now that I'm the Avatar, I think all the nations will suffer their greatest fears!" Yinyang starts to channel dark energy. Katara is pretty surprised that she still has her Nightmare powers, but from the looks, it could also be mixed with Energybending. Yinyang blasts a beam of dark energy into the skies, then it explodes at the atmosphere, unleashing a wave of energy.

Yinyang airbends a high jump then flies off, starting to unleash her wrath throughout the world.


	40. Book Five Dream: Chapter Twenty

**A/N: This is book five, chapter twenty of the story. Part IV of the finale. All is lost, Aang is forever asleep, Yinyang is now the new avatar and she seeks destruction of the other nations, just to do the avatar's job of restoring balance to the world. Not only that, but Yinyang has unleashed the Nightmares within everyones dreams, people say dreams come true, will now, Nightmares are coming true. Katara does everything she can to stop Yinyang and save her friend.**

Chapter 20 - The Nightmare part IV - Nightmares Come True

* * *

At the North Pole, everyone lives out their normal lives, until a force of energy unleashes a blow of wind. After the blow, everyone was concern about it, then shadow mists rushes through the ground. The mists pop out of the ground, turning into Nightmares. The citizens starts to panic in fear. The warriors and waterbenders try to fight, but the Nightmares unleashes a dark force of energy that's causing them to cower in fear.

This even happens in Ba Sing Se as well, then Omashu, the South Pole, everywhere, all over the world. On Avatar Island, Katara tries to shake Aang awake. "Aang! Aang you have to wake up!" Aang doesn't wake up, he just lays asleep, almost like he has no life.

Just then, Katara hears Appa. Katara looks up to find her brother, Suki and Toph as Appa lands. "Katara, what happened?" Sokka asks.

"What's going on here?" Toph asks.

Katara carries Aang then gets up on Appas saddle. "I'll explain everything on the way, but we have to hurry to the Fire Nation Palace."

"Then let's go!" Sokka says. "Appa, yip yip!"

Appa growls then takes off. Meanwhile, at the fire nation palace, the Nightmares attack the soldiers and benders as well. Most of them are cowering, but others try to fight back. Zuko bends a massive blast of fire, trying to burn the Nightmares.

"What's going on? What are these things?" Zuko asks.

"We don't know, Firelord." The general says. "They just appeared out of nowhere."

Just as Zuko fights, he sees an airbender coming. At first, he's glad, but then is disappointed to see it's Yinyang, but also confused. "You're an airbender? ...I thought the avatar is the last airbender."

Yinyang pins the bottom of her staff on the ground. "I am the avatar, you fool!"

"No you're not, Aang is!" Zuko says.

"Not anymore he isn't." Yinyang. "I have come to restore balance to this world...by destroy the fire nation!"

Yinyang channels firebending then blasts some fire directly at Zuko. Appa flies over the seas, hearing to the Fire Nation Palace.

"So let me get this straight." Toph says. "There's another airbender alive, and she's Aang's twin sister, and she stoled the Avatar spirit from Aang?"

"That's right." Katara says.

"That's just crazy!" Toph says.

"What's crazy is that Yinyang somehow manage to take Aang's spirit." Sokka says.

"I know, we have to stop her!" Katara mentions.

At the Fire Nation, Zuko struggles to battle against Yinyang. In times, he just jumps back the more he tries to firebend at Yinyang. Yinyang does her fire and airbending to block Zuko's attacks. Yinyang earthbends a rave of earth, charging directly at Zuko.

Zuko gets knocked back as the earth jabs him in the stomach. Zuko crashes on the front steps of the palace, he struggles to get up. Yinyang air floats in front of Zuko, filling her hand with energy. "This is for all the dead airbenders!"

Just as Yinyang was about to Energybend a beam at Zuko, she gets hit behind the head with a boomerang. The hit interrupts her, then causes her to fall off of her airbending float. Yinyang sits up then looks behind her, she sees Appa land, along with the gang hoping off of his back. Yinyang slowly approaches to the gang.

"Well, well, well. Look's like the gang's all here." Yinyang says.

"Give Aang back the Avatar spirit or else!" Katara says.

"Or else what?" Yinyang says, crossing her arms.

Katara was about to say something, but then suddenly freezes. She leans close to her brother. "Honestly, I don't know what else to do."

"How about we go with beat the stuffing out of her?" Sokka says.

"You guys got guts. Let's see if I can rip them out of yea." Yinyang says.

Toph cracks her knuckles. "I was thinking the same thing about you!"

"You guys are fools. You think you can defeat me! The worlds one and only true Avatar?" Yinyang closes her eyes then concentrates. After a moment, her eyes and tattoos glow. Yinyang starts to float, even the gang, except for Toph, are getting surprise at the sight of it. When Yinyang floats in midair, she unleashes a massive amount of energy from within her. The energy merges and forms together.

The gang are shocked to see it. All that energy is forming into the Avatar State itself (The very same Avatar State we see on "The Guru" and "Crossroads of Destiny" when Aang tries to master it.) What's surprising to everyone is that the Avatar State still looks like Aang, even though it's Yinyang who's currently the avatar. Yinyang is at the very center of the Avatar State, like she's its heart. The Nightmare insignia appears on the energy ball in the center chest of the Avatar State, where Yinyang is in.

"Any ideas for fighting this thing?" Suki asks.

Sokka just looks at the Avatar State. "Just one." Yinyang makes some movement, then the Avatar State reports it. The Avatar State firebends a blast of massive fire directly at the gang. "RUN!" The gang scatters around the courtyard.

Katara rushes to the pond, where she bends the water out of it to strike the Avatar State. Even Yinyang felt that pain. The Avatar State bends the water Katara used into icicles then shoots them at Katara. Katara runs away, dodge the icicles, until she runs into the wall. Katara sees there are still icicles coming towards her. Katara cowers, and the icicles impales Katara, but only on her water tribe outfit. So she gets suck on the wall. At least her hands are free, so Katara was able to bend the icicles to melt.

Suki charges towards the Avatar State. "Toph, launch me!" Toph does some Earthbending and launches Suki towards the Avatar State. Suki was about to strike, but the Avatar State airbends an blast of its body, blowing Suki away. "Bad idea!"

Toph raises about ten pillars of earth that's about her size, aims them at the Avatar State then launches them at the Avatar State. They hit the Avatar State in all parts, except for the 'heart' The Avatar State slams its fist on the ground, causing an earthquake, then the earth opens up underneath Toph, and she starts to fall down. About halfway through, Toph earthbends a cliff for her to land on. Toph earthbends the cliff to sink down a little then jumps up, giving Toph a launch.

Toph returns to the surface, but the Avatar State blasts a powerful gust of air at her, blowing Toph away. Sokka runs in, yelling and with his sword in the air. Just when he's in front of the Avatar State, it sinks him into the earth, up to his shoulders. "Oh come on! Not again!"

Katara can see she's the only one standing now. Katara bends the vines in the garden. She makes the vines grab the Avatar State by the hands. Katara bends the flowers towards her, freezes the water within then, then shoots them at the Avatar State like throwing stars.

The Avatar State breaks free from the vines, then energybends a barrage of energy bolts at Katara. Katara dodges them, only one of them causes her to collapse. Katara looks up at the Avatar State as it stands in front of her.

"It's over, waterbender!" Yinyang yells, in a distorted voice. "Now, you will die along with the rest of your nation!"

The Avatar State channels a lot of energy. But just then, Lightning strikes, right through the Avatar State's heart, it even blasts right through the Avatar State. After that, the Energy ball falls right out of the Avatar state right in front of Katara. The Avatar State collapse on its knees and starts to fade, from bottom to top. After the head fades away, all that was left is the glowing light of the Avatar spirit.

Katara stands in front of the energy ball, which completely vanishes with Yinyang left behind, laying flat on the ground, possibly dead. Zuko then walks up. "That's just messed up!"

Katara looks up at Zuko, surprised. "You shot it with lightning?"

"Yeah." Zuko says, cracking his knuckles. "Redirecting lightning sure did help me learn how to bend it."

"Never would have thought of that." Katara says. Katara looks up, noticing the avatar spirit is slow falling. Katara cups her hands together as the avatars spirit lands in her hands. "Aang..."

Zuko looks surprised. "That's Aang?"

"That's his avatar spirit." Katara says, turning around and walking towards Appa. Katara sits in front of Aang. She gently places the avatar spirit on his chest as it seeps through his body. After a moment, Aangs eyes and tattoos glow for about ten seconds then fades. Afterwards, nothing else happens. Katara tries shaking Aang again. "Aang...Aang, wake up, sweetie."

Everyone just sits in silence, as they watch Aang stay asleep. "Maybe he needs a moment to recover. It happened when he woke up from sudden death." Sokka says.

"No...this is different. Something's not right, I can feel it." Katara mentions.

The gang hurries to Avatar Island, where they were able to meet Yume. Yume takes a look at Aang, as everyone else, mostly Katara, stands all weird. Yume approaches to Katara. "How is he?" Katara asks.

Yume just shook her head. "I'm afraid he's stuck in the Eternal Slumber." Yume says.

"Can we do anything for him?" Sokka asks.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this. I always thought the Eternal Slumber was just a myth." Yume says.

"You saying...he'll be asleep forever?" Katara asks, with her voice breaking.

Yume puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "I don't know, he might wake up. But if not...he'll probably stay sleep forever."

Katara feels tears in her eyes, until she breaks down crying. Everyone gathers around Katara and hugs her in comfort.

For the rest of the day, the gang returns to their house in Ba Sing Se. After the defeat of Yinyang and the Avatar State, all the Nightmares over the world vanished, and so did all the fear within people. Katara just stays by Aangs side, hoping that he'll soon wake up, but he hasn't. One night, Aang lays asleep in his bed. Katara sits beisde him, holding his hand. Katara gives a gentle stroke. "Aang...please wake up." Katara whispers.

Just then, Kya enters the room, then puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "Hey. How's he doing?"

Katara just looks down, depressed. "Not so good. He won't wake up." Katara turns to look at her mother with tears escaping from her eyes. "What if he never wakes up? What if he's stuck like this for the rest of his life?"

Kya gentle wipes those tears away from her thumb. "He won't, sweetie. Aang is going to be all right. He will wake up one day. You wanna know why?" Katara gives a slight nod. "Cause right now, I can tell that he's dreaming about you. If not, then maybe he's thinking about you. That the moment he wakes up, he'll want to jump into your arms. Give you a hug, then a kiss."

Katara sniffles a little, but then smiles hearing that. "Listen, it's getting late. Why don't you get some rest? I'll look after him."

Katara nods, then returns her attention to Aang. Katara leans in on his head. "Good night Aang, I'll see you in the morning." Katara gives Aang a small kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Katara then leaves the room. Katara goes into the living room, with a cover over her shoulders and with a cup of tea. She just stares into the fireplace, thinking about Aang. She just sighs afterwards, but then a voice echoes.

"Katara. Katara. Katara." Katara looks a little concern and confused as she looks around.

"Hello? Who's there?" Katara asks.

"Sleep. Sleep. Sleep." The voice echoes.

"Sleep?" Katara wonders what that means, but she decides to go with it. Katara lays down on the couch then falls asleep.

In Kataras dream, she's in the middle of nowhere, nothing but darkness for miles and miles. Just then, Roku appears in front of her. "Avatar Roku?" Katara asks.

Roku nods. "Hello Katara. I have called you here because I have something I need to tell you."

"It's about...Aang isn't it?" Katara asks.

Roku nods. "Yes. He's stuck inside the Eternal Slumber, but only because there's a powerful Nightmare that's taking over his dreams."

"A powerful Nightmare?" Katara asks. "How is it preventing him from waking up?"

"Me and the past avatars are wondering the same thing." Roku says. "But we do know this: The Nightmare is having control over the avatar spirit. We can feel it."

"What do you want me to do?" Katara asks.

"You must return to Aang's dreams and destroy the Nightmare." Roku says.

"That's it?" Katara asks. "I guess that shouldn't be a problem."

"Wait. There's something else you need to know." Roku says. "When you're inside Aang's dreams, being able to return to the physical world is very slim. Even for the Avatar. I'm not even sure if Yume is gonna be able to help you out, even since the darkest of nightmares is overwhelming Aangs dreams." Katara looks confused, but also worried. "If you entered Aang's dreams, you may be forever trapped in there."

Katara was surprised to hear that. After returning back to the physical world, she thinks for a moment. She loves Aang, but risking her life to wake him up? She has family and friends to look after. If she doesn't do it, Aang will remain forever asleep. Katara thinks hard about this decision then she finally makes her choice: She's going back into Aang's dreams.

In the morning, everyone arrives at Avatar Island. Aang lays in the center of the inside of the temple. Katara gears up for her mission. Sokka walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do this alone. I'm coming with you." Sokka says.

Katara faces her bother. "No, I have to do this alone." Katara says. "If I'm gonna be trapped in there forever, I can't let my family and friends get involved."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Suki asks.

"I have to." Katara looks at Aang. "If I don't...Aang will be forever asleep."

Everyone just stands in silence, Hakoda looks back at everyone else except his wife. "Can you wait outside? We want to talk to Katara alone." Sokka, Suki, Toph and Zuko nods then leaves the room.

Hakoda and Kya walks up to Katara. "Katara, can we have a word?"

Katara sighs then turns to face her parents. "We just want to say hey proud we are of you." Hakoda says. "We always know you were special the moment you were born, and not just because you're the first waterbender to ever have in the South Pole in 50 years."

Katara smiles. "Really?"

Kya puts her hands on Kataras shoulders. "We could never be anymore proud of you, Katara. We just want to let you know that we'll be supporting you, every moment you're inside Aang's dream."

Katara feels tears escaping her eyes and she hugs her mother. Katara then looks at her father. "It seems like it was yesterday, you were so little...but now, you have grown powerful." Hakoda joins in on the hug.

After a minute, they disband. "I don't know if I'll make it back. But...if i don't. Take care of Aang...tell him that I love him."

Hakoda and Kya nods. Yume then appears, and Katara faces her. "Are you ready, young one?"

Katara nods, then she looks at Aang. Katara kneels down then puts a hand on his head. "I promise, Aang. I will wake you up, and then come back...when I do...we'll be together."

Katara just looks at the sleeping avatar. Katara smiles at him, then leans in to give him a soft, long kiss. After the kiss, Katara lays right next to Aang. She holds on to his hand, then slowly closes her eyes, for the last thing she sees before going to see, is Aang smiling.


	41. Book Five Dream: Chapter Twenty-One

**A/N: This is book five, chapter twenty-one of the story. The final part of the finale. After defeating Yinyang and returning the Avatar Spirit to Aang, Aang still hasn't woken up, and Roku warned Katara in her dreams that he's in trouble. Katara returns to Aangs dreams to try and free him from his eternal slumber. While she's in his dreams, Katara learns a deep secret about what happened to the avatar cycle while fighting the Avatar Nightmare within Aang's dreams.**

Chapter 21 - The Nightmare part V - Aang's Dream

* * *

Inside the darkness, Katara lays on the ground asleep. After a moment, she wakes up then stands up. "Well, that was a rough travel." Katara looks around, noticing nothing but darkness. "This abyss...it's nothing but darkness...am I really inside of Aangs dream?"

Just then, sudden whispers happen. It kind of sounds like strange ghostly whispering. Katara turns around in surprised from hearing it. "Hello? Anyone here? ...Aang?" The whispering happens again, so Katara decides to follow it.

Katara walks about a couple of minutes, the more she walks, the louder the whispers get. Finally, Katara reaches the end of a trail, just a large circular floor that's coated in darkness. When Katara takes a step on the ground, the road instantly vanishes, that even made Katara surprised. Katara looks up and around, noticing massive statues of the past avatars that are surrounding the ground.

"Roku...Kyoshi...Kurku and Yangchen...Where am I? what is going on here?" Just then, Katara hears the whispers again. Katara faces the direction of where the whispers at coming from a statue of Aang. The statue is actually life size of him. Katara walks up the statue, then places an ear on the mouth. The whispers happen again, only it was loud enough for Katara to notice they're coming from that statue.

Katara backs up and gasps, then she walks up in front of statue. "Aang? Is that you?" The whispers happen agian, only they're still making the strange ghosty whispers. "What are you saying? What are you trying to tell me?"

Just then, Katara hears some deep rumbling. Katara walks away from the statue while looking around finding the source of that noise. Just then, a large growl happens behind her. Katara quickly turns around, only to see a shadowy mist. "What the...Are you the Nightmare that's trapping Aang?"

The shadow mist coats around the Aang statue, then seeps into it. The Aang statue starts to come to live, it shakes a little, then slowly move it's body. As it makes movement, the statue crumbles bit by bit. "Wha...what's going on?" Katara asks, backing up.

The Aang statue steps off the platform. When it does, it breaks apart, only when it does, all that was revealed in it is a Nightmare. Katara was surprise to see the Nightmare, it's the darkness in the form of some girl. Katara takes a look at the Nightmare. She can tell under all that darkness that the hair and outfit is in Water Tribe of some sort. The Nightmare Insignia appears on the Nightmare's chest, back of its hands and the back. The eyes glow in white light, then the Nightmare makes a fighting stance. The eyes puts Katara in surprise. On that, Katara knows the Nightmare is the Avatar Spirit. The Avatar Korra Nightmare. (If this is a show before the Legend of Korra came out, the Nightmare would just be known as "The Avatar Nightmare")

"What?" Katara questions. Katara shakes her head then makes her fighting stance. "I guess this must be the Nightmare."

The Avatar Korra Nightmare merges into the dark ground, then quickly submerges in front of the Roku statue. The Avatar Korra Nightmare raises a hand and starts linking to the Roku statue. The Roku statues eyes glows in fiery red color, then fire spawns all over the edge of the circular ground.

The Avatar Korra Nightmare strikes at Katara with a fiery punch. Katara dodges back, barely avoiding the punch. Katara bends all the water from all of her pouches, then splashes it on the Avatar Korra Nightmare, also freezing them on its face. The Avatar Korra Nightmare bends fire close to its face, melting the ice. The Avatar Korra Nightmare bends a wave of fire directly at Katara. Katara gets caught in the fire, she screams in pain, but only gets burn on the arm and the bottom of her water tribe outfit gets burned.

The Avatar Korra Nightmare merges into the ground then submerges in front of the Kyoshi statue. Katara washes off the fire while the link from the Roku statue shatters then the Avatar Korra Nightmare starts to link with the Kyoshi statue. The statues eyes glows in nature green. The fires douse down then earth pillars rises out of the edge of the ground. The Avatar Korra Nightmare bends pieces of rocks all over its hands, forming earth fists.

Katara does the same thing with the water, only freezes them with ice blades. The Avatar Korra Nightmare and Katara runs up to each other. When they do, they start punching/slashing each other, they dodged each attack however. Katara strikes a quick slash and slashes right on the chest. The Avatar Korra Nightmare backs up, stands there in pain. The Avatar Korra Nightmare earthbends one of the pillars to charge towards Katara.

Katara sees the pillar coming, then bends one of her ice blade fists back into water. Katara strikes the pillar with her water, cutting clean through. The pillar breaks into two, Katara was lucky one fall in front of her and the upper one flies over her.

The Avatar Korra Nightmare merges into the ground then submerges in front of the Kuruk statue. The link with Kyoshi statue shatters then the Avatar Korra Nightmare links to the Kuruk statue. The statues eyes glows in icy blue. The earth pillars returns to the earth then a flood happens on the ground. Only, the water just raises up to Kataras ankles.

"Now this is my kind of fight!" Katara says.

Katara bends a wave of water then splashes it at the Avatar Korra Nightmare. The Avatar Korra Nightmare raises its arm in the air, when it does, water pumps into the air. Katara looks up, the water gathers together right above her then starts splashing down. Katara quickly reacts, she bends the water all over her then freezes it into an ice dome, then all that water splashes on to the dome.

When the water clears, Katara bends the ice dome to melt, she repeatly strikes the Avatar Korra Nightmare with her water. Eventually, the Avatar Korra Nightmare merges into the ground then submerges in front of the Yangchen statue.

Katara soon realizes when the Nightmare switches links, the water will drain. Katara bends some of the water into ice buckets then bends the water into them. The link with the Kuruk statue shatters then the Avatar Korra Nightmare links with the Yangchen statue. The Yangchen statues eyes glows in a windy grayish color.

All the remaining water Katara tried to bend drains through the floor, leaving about five buckets filled with water. Just then, a powerful blow of air blasts through the edges of the ground, circulating it like there's some air barrier. The Avatar Korra Nightmare blasts Katara with a gust of air. Katara gets knocked back, but lands on her feet with a slide back in the end. Katara bends the water from the two buckets into ice throwing stars, then bends them towards it.

The Avatar Korra Nightmare airbends a high jump to avoid the ice stars. While it's in midair, it kicks a blast of air at Katara. Katara dodge rolls in front, avoiding the impact of air, but it does hit the ice buckets and spills water all over.

The Avatar Korra Nightmare lands in front of Katara. "Is that the best you got?" Katara asks.

The Avatar Korra Nightmare just stares at Katara. Just then, it merges into the ground them submerges back on the platform. The Avatar Korra Nightmare raises it hand in the air, then all the other statues eyes glow. The Avatar Korra Nightmare links to them, after a moment, glowing energy, that color glows that matches to the color of their glowing eyes, starts to transfer to the Avatar Korra Nightmare.

Katara is surprised to see all this. When the power in the statues drained, they crumble and fall apart. The Avatar Korra Nightmare slowly floats in midair, as the elements starts to surround it. First, a small tornado forming around its body, then its body being set on fire, three large rocks spinning around then then two rings of water circulating around its body.

Katara takes a couple steps back seeing this. When the Avatar Korra Nightmare reaches high above the ground, all the elements covers on it, then the Avatar Korra Nightmare pulses out a massive amount of energy. Katara takes cover from the blow force of all that energy unleashed.

The Avatar Korra Nightmare floats down to the other side of the area, coated with massive amount of energy. Katara sees how this is gonna be. She bends water onto her feet then freezes them on an ice circle. Katara bends a wave, making her charge directly at the Avatar Korra Nightmare. The Avatar Korra Nightmare rushes towards Katara. On the way, the Avatar Korra Nightmare forms beam swords on its hands. Katara does the same out of water.

The girl and the Nightmare became about two feet in front of each other (If this really was a show, this moment would happen in slow-motion) When they reach face to face, they make a slash cut with both of their arm blades. (Then normal speed happens) The Avatar Korra Nightmare and Katara stops on the end of their paths.

They look at each other, panting (The A. K. N. Looks like it's panting, but it doesn't make the sound) They just stand there, mention-less. After a moment, the light of slashes appear on the Avatar Korra Nightmare. The Avatar Korra Nightmare collapses on its knees, then starts to melt into the ground.

Katara collapses on her knees in exhaustion. In about a minute, Katara sees a glowing light on the floor. She can see that it's the glowing light of orb that contained the Avatars spirit. "Aa...Aang?"

The glowing orb starts to float up into the air the unleashes a bright light, even Katara had to shield her eyes. When the light fades, Katara looks. She sees herself in space, and standing on a celestial energy path (Like what Aang was going through when he was inside the Avatar State to absorb the cosmic energy)

Katara stands up, then looks around. "I defeated the Nightmare then...something happened. Does that mean...I've woken up Aang?" Katara can only see a path ahead of her., then she starts walking it.

Katara walks and walks for a long time. She's even starting to get exhausted. "How long have I been gone? I feel like I've been walking for hours." Katara then stops in the middle of the path, sitting on her knees. "I don't know if I could keep going...am I...trapped in here forever?"

Katara was just about to give up, but then she sees a small light up ahead. Katara gets back on her feet and follows the light. In a couple of minutes, Katara reaches a gazebo. Katara can see the the light is actually the light shimmering above the gazebo. "End of the road, huh?" Katara just sits down. "I guess I really am stuck here...I just wish Aang and Yume would help me...how can I get back?"

Katara just sighs, then suddenly realizes something that might help. Meditation. Katara's not sure if it'll help, but she figured it's better then doing nothing. Katara sits, closes her eyes then meditates, clearing her mind then take deep slow breaths. After a while, Katara glows in bright light then instantly vanishes.

Back in Ba Sing Se, Kataras body lays on the bed in her room. Katara exhales tiresome as she opens her eyes. Katara moans a little, she sits up, shifts her feet on the ground then puts a hand on her head. "Oh man...My head...what happened?"

Katara tries to get up, but her tiresome makes her weak. Her legs shake then she collapses on her knees. Katara grabs the nightstand then pulls herself to stand. Katara stumbles around the house, even the stairs. She arrives at the living room, seeing everyone gathered with a game of Pai Sho.

"I win, Sokka!" Aang says.

Sokka gets frustrated then slam the whole game aside. "Oh, Sokka. Don't be such a sore loser!" Suki says. Everyone but Sokka laughs.

Katara makes a small approach. "Hey." Everyone was surprised then looks directly at Katara. "What's going on here?"

"Katara!" Everyone shouts. Everyone rushes to Katara for a hug. First it was Aang, then Sokku, then Toph and Suki then Zuko. They all can feel Katara starting to collapse. Everyone disbands, except for Aang who helps Katara stand.

"All right, let's give her some space." Hakoda says.

Aang helps Katara sit down on a chair, and then Sokka places a cover over her shoulders. "You all right?" Aang asks.

"Just tired and weak." Katara says. "How long was I asleep?"

"About a week." Aang says. Katara was surprised to hear that.

"Wow...I can't believe it." Katara says. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

Aang smiles. "Fine. I've never been better!" Aang says.

Kya walks up to Katara with a bowl of stewed sea prunes. "Here, you're probably hungry."

Katara smiles then accepts the bowl. "Thanks, mom."

Katara eats some of her food. "So, tell us. What happened?" Toph says excitedly.

Katara closes her eyes to think for a moment. "Umm...I was in some area...there were giant statues of the past avatars from Yangchen to Roku and...There was a life size statue of Aang." Katara thinks hard, trying to remember. "Well. The Nightmare took over the statue, bringing it to life but...something strange happened." Everyone is breathless hearing this. "The statue shatters but...inside of it, it was a Nightmare that had the form of...some water tribe girl."

"Was it you?" Zuko asks.

"I don't think so, it didn't look like me. But guess this: The Nightmare had the powers of the Avatar, including the avatar spirit." Aang was surprised to hear that. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe the past avatars know. Roku said they need to talk to us once you wake up." Aang says.

Katara nods. Later on, Katara and Aang are in the avatar temple in the spirit world, with all the other past avatars.

"This Nightmare had the power of the Avatar spirit?" Roku asks. Katara nods. "Oh no. I should have known."

"What is it?" Katara asks.

"It would seem that our theories were correct." Yangchen says. "Apparently, the reincarnation has created the avatar after Aang."

Katara and Aang were both surprised to hear that. "What? How is that possible?" They both say.

"Aang, you died facing the Dragon Spirit." Kuruk says. "It would seem that while you were died, the next Avatar was about to be made. But when Katara brought you back, the reincarnation stopped in the middle of it's progress, then all that was made of that Avatar returned to you."

Aang put a hand on his heart, then Katara puts her hands on his shoulders. "My after life...is inside of me?"

"Is there anything we need to do?" Katara asks.

"No, Katara. Since it's about the avatar, we'll handle it." Roku says. "You two have done enough in the Realm of Dreams."

Katara nods. "All right, thanks Roku." Katara and Aang walks off, but then were stopped by another call.

"Wait a minute!" Katara and Aang turns around. "There's one other thing we need to tell you two. It seems that...we were wrong about you two."

Aang and Katara looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we can all tell that you two truly love each other. You two take care of each other. And...I guess if it wasn't for Katara, Aang wouldn't be alive and well. Plus, love isn't anything that can't be interfered, but it can make change to life and nature." Aang and Katara are wondering where this is leading. "If you two want to be together, then you have our blessing."

Aang and Katara are surprised to hear that. "But, Roku...what about putting danger to the airbenders?" Katara asks.

"We still fear that'll happen." Kyoshi says. "But we know that there's a faith of chance that an airbender will be born from you two."

Katara and Aang are exicted, then hugs each other. "We really can be together!" They both say.

Roku then walks up in front of Aang. "Now, Aang. With your after life inside of you, you must be careful when you live. Even since it tried to keep you forever asleep by becoming the Nightmare."

Aang bows. "I will, Roku."

After the Spirit World journey, Katara and Aang spends the rest of the night together. They sit by the hill outside of the inner wall of Ba Sing Se, watching the stars and holding hands.

"It's such a beautiful night." Katara says.

"It sure is." Aang looks at Katara. "But not as beautiful as you." Katara looks at Aang then blushes.

"You are quiet a charmer, oh great avatar." Katara says. Katara and Aang laughs. "I'm just glad we can finally be together."

Aang looks at Katara. "I'm just glad you're safe. You had me worried when you were in my dreams. Both my own and as the Avatar."

"You don't have to be worried, I can take care of myself." Katara says defensively.

"I know, but you're just a waterbender." Aang says. "I mean, you don't have the kind of power like Yume or me to leave the dreams."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I was stroke of faith I escaped from the avatar's dreams and then yours. I'm not even sure how I did it." Katara says.

"Well, I think it's because you are a very special girl." Aang says.

"Aww...thanks Aang." Katara says. "It's getting late, you wanna head home?"

Aang shock his head. "No, let's stay. This moment is to perfect to leave."

Katara laughs a little. "All right."

Katara and Aang moves back to the tree. They lay against it, then lays the cover over their bodies. Katara and Aang hold hands then looked into each others eyes with a smile. "I love you, Katara."

"I love you, Aang." They both kiss each other on the lips, then start to get very tired.

"Good night, Katara. Sweet dreams." Aang lays his head on Kataras shoulder then falls asleep.

"Good night, Aang. Sweet dreams." Katara does the same, only lays her head against Aangs.

In their dreams, they are living in the future, where they are happily married with their children, Kya and Bumi, and with their airbending baby. Aang wraps an arm around Kataras shoulders, then Katara lays her head on his shoulder. In the real world, Aang and Katara smiles in their sleep, believe that this is defiantly the one dream that will come true.


	42. Book Six Spirit: Chapter One

**A/N: This is Book six, chapter one of the Avatar story. Sixteen years have passed since the battle against the Nightmares in the Realm of Dreams. Even after all that, Avatar Aang can tell something's wrong, mianly involving Korra's spirit living somewhere within the Avatar Spirit. Aang and Katara are now living together in a place known as "Republic City". In this story, Aang wants to propose to Katara, but doesn't have the stomach for it.**

Chapter 1 - The Proposal

* * *

After what happened in Aang's Dreams, the avatar feels a little unsteady. Back then, Katara stand and faced the Avatar Korra Nightmare. "Is that the best you got?" The Avatar Korra Nightmare and Katara stands on opposite sides of the field. The Avatar Korra Nightmare floats coated in energy, and Katara does the same with water. They charge at each other, with energy/water blades coating their arms. When they make contact, they slashed each other, only the Avatar Korra Nightmare was destroyed in that contact.

The Avatar Korra Nightmare melts into a shadow puddle, then a path of light appears and Katara follows that path. While she's moving on, the puddle starts to bubble, slowly increasing. As it bubbles like crazy, dark mist coats it, then the whole thing glows in dark energy then bolts into the skies.

In the physical world, in the middle of no where, everything's all clear, until that dark energy falls from the sky and crashes into the ground. The smoke clears to reveal a physical form of Korra inside of the crater.

Much later, in the Spirit World. There's this forbidden land, filled with nothing but dread trees and a low mist. In the center of the lands lays a large dread tree, with an energy shield in the hole.

"Come closer..." An eerie voice says. "I know what you seek...I can help you...release me...and I will grant you what your heart desires." After a moment, a hand gently touches the shield, then a massive amount of energy glows on the shield. The world starts to shake then a massive explosion happens.

Aang instantly wakes up, sitting up, sweating and panting. Aang takes a moment, he was just having a dream. He looks around to see he's in his room, and right next to him is Katara, who's soundly asleep. Aang takes a deep sigh then gets out of bed.

Aang goes to the kitchen, made himself a nice cup of tea, then heads outside. Aang sits down on a bench out in the porch, taking a look at the city over the shores. Sixteen years have passed, and Aang and Katara are now living in a city they created: Republic City. After the war, Aang knew the other nations have to respect each other, and he knows this city would be a great idea. He and Katara are living in an air temple that's on an island. Aang knew if he and Katara are gonna live together, they should live in a place that would feel like home: An air temple and a land surrounded by water, and thus, Air Temple Island was the idea.

Aang sits down, watching the city in the night time, as the moon starts to shift to it's setting. Katara walks outside. "Aang?" Aang turns and is surprised to see Katara's awake. "You all right, honey?"

Katara walks towards the bench and sits next to Aang. "Yeah."

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" Katara says.

"Yeah." Aang says. "Only, it doesn't feel like a dream. I get this feeling like...it's some kind of warning."

"A warning about what?" Katara says.

"I'm not sure." Aang takes a sip. "But it must be something bad. This time, it spoke. Said something about releasing it."

"Is it calling for help?" Katara asks.

"Possibly, but I don't think it should be released." Aang looks at Katara. "The place it's at was dreaded, and it's voice was dark and eerie...I don't think I should..."

Katara places a hand on Aangs cheek then turns his head to face her. Katara smiles. "Hey, don't worry about it. It was just a dream."

Aang smiles. "Yeah, ignoring it helps. Don't forget dreams have a meaning, even after what it taught us in the Realm of Dreams."

Katara giggles a little. "Yeah. That's true." Katara lays her head on Aangs shoulder. Aang wraps his arm around, Katara and they watch the lovely view of their city.

In the morning, Aang leaves early for a walk down the city streets. The streets are crowded with people riding on their carts pulled by ostrich-horses. Aang pays a visit at the police station. The police station is runned by metalbenders, lead by Toph.

Aang enters the police station. The officers sees Aang, then stands and salutes him with respect. Aang walks to Toph's office, where he finds her feeling stone tablets. Toph recently learn how to read by feeling the words carved into the earth.

Toph gets a feeling from her feet that Aang's here. "Twinkletoes!" Toph stands up. "How are you doing?"

Aang just sighs. "Toph, I'm 29 years old. Can you knock it off with the 'Twinkletoes' nickname?"

Toph laughs and punches Aang on the shoulder. "Yeah right, I'll stop calling you twinkletoes as soon as you stop being light on your feet."

Aang embarrassedly rubs his arm. "I can't help it...I'm an airbender."

"Yeah right." Toph sits back down on her desk. "So, Aang. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I can ask you for some...advice." Aang reaches into his pocket, and takes out a small rectangular box.

Toph takes the box, opens then, then gets a feeling of what's inside, then she widens her eyes open realizing what it is. She closes the box and lays it back on the disk. "You're going to propose to Katara?"

"What makes you think it's Katara?" Aang asks.

"Dead giveaways." Toph simply says. "You two have been dating for years, you're perfect for each other and Katara's been talking about making a betrothal necklace is how a guy asks his lady to marry her. Mainly a water tribe tradition."

Aang just sits down on one of the chairs in front of Tophs desk. "It's that obvious, isn't it?"

"Big time." Toph just says. "So, you want my advice on how to propose to her?" Aang nods. "Just do it. I know Katara as well as Sokka and their parents, there's no way she'll turn on you."

Aang sighs. "It's not so much as that. It's just...what if I'm taking this too far. Like, what if Katara thinks we're not ready for a marriage."

Toph just leans back on her chair, laying her feet on her desk. "I don't know, Twinkletoes. You should go ask Sokka and Suki."

Aang gives Toph a curious look. "Is Sokka really the best idea to ask if I should propose..." Aang stands up. "To his sister?"

Toph thinks for a moment. "Good point. Ask Suki then." Toph leans back too much then falls back over her chair. Aang looks over the desk, concern for Toph. Toph stands back up then wipes the dust off of her armor. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Thanks anyways, Toph." Aang leaves, but then stops and turns back to face Toph. "If you see Katara, please don't tell her anything."

Toph places her fingers on the corner of her lips, then slides over her lips, like she's zipping them sealed. Her lips are sealed. Aang leaves the police station, then walks down the street. Aang arrives at a house that kind looks like one of those Earth Kingdom houses. Aang takes a deep breath then walks inside.

Aang is surprised. The house is earth kingdom themed, but on the inside, it's all water tribe. When he and Katara did a water tribe and air nomad mix, it was really water tribe nature, air temple house and the inside, it's a mixed nations.

Just then, Suki and Sokka arrives at the door. "Aang!" They both say.

Aang walks up to Sokka and Suki. "Sokka, Suki." Aang hugs Suki, then hugs Sokka. "It's good to see you two. Well, it's good to see you again Suki, since I see your husband everyday at work."

Sokka wasn't sure to feel offended or pleased to hear that. "Well, I hear the Councilman is hard work." Suki says.

"So, how's Katara doing?" Sokka asks.

"She's doing great. You guys should come see our house sometime." Aang asks. "It feels just like home to her."

"I'll bet." Suki asks. "So, what brings you here?"

"I need some help." Aang says, looking at Suki.

Sokka wraps an arm around Aang. "What do you need help with?"

"A-actually. I just need Suki's help." Aang says nervously. Sokka looks curious, then Suki soon realizes what this is about.

"Uh...Sokka, go do the dishes." Suki depends.

"But, I think I should-"

"DISHES!" Suki immediately interrupts. Sokka just sighs and then goes to the kitchen. Suki takes Aang to the living room, and have him sit down on the couch. Suki sits right next to him. "It's about Katara, isn't it?"

"Yes." Aang says. "I want to propose to her only...I'm not sure how to do it."

"Afraid she'll say no?" Suki asks.

"That's what Toph asked, but no." Aang says. "I'm just thinking...what if we're taking this too far? Are we even ready to marry?" Suki just sits there in silence. "I feel like we are, but...what about Katara? I don't want her to worry or anything."

"I know how that feels." Suki says. "Before me and Sokka got married, we were nervous as well. But we learned it was the right choice to marry instead of waiting forever. I think you should do the same, Katara's probably feeling the same."

"If she is, then why doesn't she say something?" Aang asks.

"Well, you know. Girl's like to be surprised, or for some guys to figure it out on their own. You know...stuff like that." Suki says.

Aang thinks about what Suki said for a moment, but then realizes she's right. "Yeah, you're right. I should just propose to her."

Suki smiles. "Go for it then...by the way, you have anything to propose her with?" Aang nods, then takes out the box. Suki opens it then gasps in surprise. "It's beautiful. She'll love it."

Aang closes the box, then returns it into his pocket. aang also notices Suki is wearing a betrothal necklace, one that's a mix of water and earth tribes. "Sokka proposed you with a necklace?"

Suki nods. "That's right."

"But, you're not even water tribe." Aang says.

Suki just laughs. "Doesn't mean Sokka can't propose me with it. I mean, you're not water tribe, yet you're doing the same thing."

"That is true." Aang says. Aang stands up. "Anyways, thanks Suki."

Suki stands then bows to Aang. "It's a pleasure." Aang leaves the house. Suki just watches him leave until Sokka arrives.

"Okay, the dishes are do-Hey, where's Aang? He left all ready?" Sokka asks.

"Yeah, he did." Suki says.

"What did he want?" Sokka asks.

"Something I know you wouldn't enjoy hearing." Suki says, giving Sokka a playful shove.

Aang makes his way to return home. On the way, he sees this one building. It's it's a giant house, kind like a boarding house of some sort. He reads the sign and notice it says 'Orphanage'. Aang was never aware of an Orphanage being built in Republic City.

Aang continues to move on, then he finally arrives at home. Aang stands in front of his front door, takes a deep breath, then goes inside. Aang searches around the house for Katara. But, to his surprise, she's no where to be found. Aang heads back outside, then finally founds Katara by the garden.

"Hey, Katara." Aang says.

Katara turns then smiles. "Aang!" Katara runs up to Aang and hugs him. "Where have you been?" Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you."

Aang laughs a little uneasy. "Yeah, I just went on a morning walk." Aang clears his throat. "Katara...there's something I need to ask you."

Katara nods. "What is it, hon?"

Aang thinks for a moment, being careful about what to say. "Well, Katara. It's just...we've been together for such a long time and...I-I think you are the most beautiful, lovely, kind-hearted person I've ever met." Katara smiles and blushes from his comments. "You've done so much for me and, I just don't know how else to thank you. but...I realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with someone. And that someone is you." Katara looks a little curious, she starts to get a little excited, thinking about what Aang's about to say.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Aang gets down on one knee, he takes out the small box, holds it out in front of him, then opens it to reveal a betrothal necklace. This one is exactly like Suki's, only it's in a gold chain with a mixed fusion of sapphire and diamond. On the diamond part of the gem is a Water tribe symbol, then on the sapphire part is the Air nomad symbol. Katara gasps at the very sight of the necklace. "Will you marry me?"

Katara feels heart touched, as she placed her hands directly on her chest above her heart with tears escaping. "Oh Aang. Yes!" Katara instantly hugs Aang. "Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! I'll marry you!"

Aang smiles then hugs Katara back. The hug ends, then Katara removes her mothers necklace. Katara turns, then Aang puts on the necklace he made. Katara faces Aang, then Aang gets a good look at Katara. "You look absolutely beautiful with it."

Katara blushes, then she and Aang kisses.

After the proposal, Aang and Katara spent the night celebrating their engagement. On the next day, Katara stands outside of the Air Temple, standing in front of that old water found Aang made for her back in Ba Sing Se. Aang somehow managed to move it from Ba Sing Se all the way to Republic City. Even Katara was surprised it moved to their house. She thought she was gonna be sad when she moved from Ba Sing Se to Republic City, cause she loves this fountain.

Aang walks up to her, then wraps an arm around her. "Hey sweetie. What are you doing?"

Katara smiles as she lays her head on Aang's shoulder. "Just standing here, watching...thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" Aang asks.

"Nothing serious." Katara says. "Hey, Aang...ever thought of having children?"

Aang was surprised to hear that. "Children?" Katara nods. "Uh...isn't too soon to talk about having children? I mean...we just got engaged."

Katara laughs. "I don't think it is."

Aang laughs as well. "Well...I can't argue with that...Well, I wouldn't mind. I mean, even if I didn't want to, we HAVE to. I am the last Airbender."

Katara raises her head from Aangs shoulder. "What about your sister, Yinyang?"

Aang shook his head. "I haven't heard from her ever since she put me in that deep slumber. I think she died from when Zuko shot her."

"You heard about that?" Katara asks.

Aang looks at Katara then smiles. "Katara. You were asleep for a week after you woke me up. I've been having a lot of conversations while waiting for you to wake up."

Katara giggles a little. "I guess I didn't thought of that."

Aang and Katara goes back into the house. When they did, there is a knock on the door. Katara goes to the door and answers it, to see her mother behind the door. "Mother!" Katara excitedly says.

Kya smiles and then she and Katara hugs. "Hi Katara. It's so good to see you after all these years." Katara and Kya ends the hug, then Kya gets a good look at Katara. "My, my. Look how you've grown."

"Thanks mom. Oh, come on in." Katara offers her mom inside. She takes Kya to the living room. "You seem tired. Would you like to sit down and rest for a moment."

"Oh, Katara. You don't need to worry about me. I maybe old, but I'm still a well-oiled machine." Katara laughs a little hearing that. Kya faces Aang and gets a good look at him. "Aang? Is that you?"

"Guilty is charged." Aang says.

Kya laughs then she and Aang hugs. "The last time I saw you, you were this goofy kid. But...look how you've grown, very handsome." Aang blushes.

"Thanks, I've been told." Aang starts to brush his fingers over his beard. "I guess the beard really is working."

Kya and Katara laughs. Katara stands next to Aang, then she and Aang wraps an arm around each other. "So mom, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I wanted to tell you two that I'm moving to Republic City." Aang and Katara was surprised to hear that. "I missed you and Sokka so much, Katara, and I wanted to live close."

"Oh, well. Welcome to Republic City then." Aang says. "We have an extra room in here if you want to-"

Kya shook her head. "No, no. Thanks away. Actually, I'm going to be running an Orphanage down the streets."

"The Orphanage?" Aang asks. Kya nods. "I saw it on my way home yesterday. Seems like a nice place."

"Yeah...and it makes since. I have seen some children living in the streets." Katara says. "It's so sad." Katara looks at her mother. "You sure you can take care of the children?"

Kya nods. "Of course I can. I've been babysitting a couple of the kids back in the South Pole for a couple of years." Kya looks down at Kataras neck, then notices a different necklace she's wearing. "Oh my. Kya puts her fingers on the gem of the necklace. "A new necklace? ...Is there something you two have told me?"

Katara and Aang looks at each other, then smiles. They look back at Kya then they hold hands. "We're getting married." Katara says.

Kya was surprised then smiles. "That's wonderful. When's the wedding going to be?"

"We're not sure." Aang says.

"You are coming, right?" Katara says.

"Of course I am. Not even death would stop me." Kya says. Kya was happy for a moment, then realizes something else. She knows how Sokka feels about Aang and Katara together. Them getting married...oh man, she can't imagine how he'll feel. Even if he's married and he's an adult. "Does Sokka know?"

Aang and Katara shock their heads. "We're not even sure how to tell him." Katara says.

"Well, he has to know. He's gonna find out sometime." Katara and Aang know's she's right. He will find out. "Well, I better get going." Kya heads out the door, then stops remembering something. "Oh yeah, I just remembered. There's going to be a festival at the South Pole, and everyone would like for you two and Sokka to come."

Kya then leaves. Katara was excited to hear the news. "Oh, Aang. Can we go? Festivals are so much fun."

Aang laughs at Kataras excitement. "How can I say no? They want the Avatar to come."


	43. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Two

**A/N: This is book six, chapter two of the Avatar story. After seeing the Glacier Spirits Festival on the Legend of Korra, I figured that might be useful. In this story, this is exactly the first year the festival happens, as part of the celebration of the rebirth of the Southern Water Tribe. Team avatar, except for Zuko who is busy with being fire lord, go to the South Pole to attend to the festival, but things starts to get a little...strange for Aang, as he senses something unbalanced.**

Chapter 2 - The Festival

* * *

Everyone agrees to go to the festival. So, a few days later, Everyone rides on Appa and flies over the south seas. Aang and Katara are sitting on Appas head, holding hands and loving on each other. Sokka just watches them, feeling 'oogied' out.

"Look at them. Just gives me oogies." Sokka says.

Suki just gets mad hearing that, and Kya just gives Sokka a small disappointment look. "Oh Sokka, knock it off with the 'oogies'." Suki says. "You are a grown man, not to mention married...to me! When are you going to accept Aang and Katara are going to be together?"

Sokka just doesn't say anything, just sits in silence. "Sokka, Suki's right." Kya says. "Katara's your sister, and you should feel happy for her. Do you want her to be all sad and lonely?"

Sokka thinks for a moment, then signs in regret. "No..." Sokka says, leaning back against the saddle wall.

The gang finally arrives at the South Pole. Appa lands somewhere on the docks. Chief Hakoda and the rest of the Warrior Tribe Warriors stands by the docks, waiting for the gang. Aang and Katara are the first to come off, then they arrive at the group.

"Dad." Katara hugs her father. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you took, Katara." Hakoda says. "You've grown into a fine woman."

"Thanks." Katara says. "You feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine." Hakoda says. "I know times have been rough since my mom passed." Hakoda takes a look at Kataras necklace. "A new necklace?"

"Yeah." Katara walks to Aang, then hugs him. "We're getting married."

Hakoda smiles. "Well, congratulations." Hakoda walks up to Aang then wraps an arm around him. "I know you'll take care of my daughter." Aang smiles. "If you do anything to hurt her, I will hunt you down, Avatar or not!"

Katara separates her father from Aang. "Dad, you don't have to get all threatening with Aang. He's a really nice guy." Katara looks back and sees Sokka and Suki hopping off of Appa. "By the way, we'd like it you keep the engagement from Sokka. We're trying to find the right time to tell him."

Hakoda nods, then Sokka and Suki shows up to see Hakoda. "Sokka. Nice to see you. Oh man, you look just like me when I was chief. It's like I'm looking in a mirror." Everyone laughs.

"Nice to see you too, dad." Sokka says.

Hakoda notices there's someone missing in the group. "Where's Zuko and Toph?"

"Zuko couldn't make it. And Toph doesn't want to come, mainly cause she can't see when standing on ice." Aang says

Katara takes a good look at the festival ahead. "Wow. The festival looks wonderful."

"Yes it is. The festival's just starting. Shall we show you around?" Hakoda offers.

Everyone nods then starts walking, but Aang stops when he hears a deep eerie whisper. "Aang. Aang. Aang." The whisper echoes.

Aang looks around, finding out where that whisper came from. He sees no one and no thing. He feel weird about it though, a strange voice calling to him. "Aang? You coming?"

Aang turns to see Katara's waiting for him. "Oh, yeah." Aang starts running to her. "Coming." Aang and Katara heads into the festival.

The gang has a fine time at the festival. There's lots of games, food, entertainment, pretty lights. Aang and Katara are the ones most impressed. Aang found this one booth where you can make your own pies. He takes Katara to that booth and taught her how to make peach pies. Katara was amazed at how Aang could cook, and how delicious the pies are.

They move on, and then Aang spots this one test your strength game. Aang grabs the mallet and, kind of used his earthbending to win. Kind of like how Toph did it back in 'The Runaway' Katara looks at Aang with disappointment. "Oh Aang, you cheated."

"What? I wanted to give my fiancé a gift." Aang hands her a stuffed penguin.

Katara takes it. "Oh, that's sweet." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. Aang blushes, but then hears the eerie whisper again.

"Korra..." Aang looks around, then spots some shadow crawling around, until it disappears the second Aang spotted it.

"Aang? What's wrong?" Katara asks in concern.

"I...I don't know." Aang says. "I thought I saw something."

Katara looks at the direction where Aang is. "I don't see anything."

"It's not just that...I heard a whisper. 'Korra' it said." Aang says.

"I didn't hear anything." Katara says. "You've been worried too much lately, Aang. You need some R&R."

Aang nods then sighs. "Yeah, you're right."

"Hey, I know what might help." Katara grabs Aangs hand then takes him to someplace. They arrive at some river, and on the dock is a guy on a boat. "Two please."

The man nods, so Aang and Katara gets on the boat, then the boat slowly rides off into the stream.

"What's going on here?" Aang asks.

Katara places a finger on Aangs lips, then hushes. "Shh. Don't speak, just relax and enjoy the moment." Katara scooches close to Aang, then holds his hands. Aang looks directly into Kataras eyes, then he smiles.

Aang soon notices they're arriving at a tunnel, and that tunnel has like a heart-shaped entrance. When they went inside, lights start up, the lights were like pink and there are a ton of hearts carved onto the walls. With crystals on the ceiling just like it was back in the Cave of the Two Lovers.

"Tunnel of Love? How nice." Aang says.

Katara wraps her arms around Aangs arm, then pulls him close to her. "My mom told me about this place when we arrived. I thought it would be perfect for us to be alone."

Aang smiles then wraps her arms around Katara, pulling her close to him. "I'm glad we can have this moment." Aang kisses Katara on the head, and Katara giggles.

Back at the festival, Sokka and Suki just walks around around the festival."I must say, the South Pole looks much better then when I last visited." Suki says.

"Yeah, Pakku and his students did a good job." Sokka says. "Hey, where's Aang and Katara?"

"Oh, I don't know."" Suki looks around. "I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Suki sees a strange person in a trench coat and a fedora who's playing the water squirt game. "Excuse me, sir."

"Ma'am." The person corrects.

"Sorry. Ma'am. Have you seen our friends? Aang and Katara?" Suki asks.

"No-Wait." The strange ends her game then faces Suki and Sokka. "Avatar Aang and Katara are here?"

"Yes...why?" Sokka asks, both curious and concern.

The stranger just walks by Suki and Sokka. "I have to settle a score." The stranger whispers to herself. Sokka and Suki just watches the stranger leave, feeling concern and weird. The stranger enters a dark ally. "They're here."

In the darkness, a red diamond eye appears. "Excellent..." The eerie voice says.

Aang and Katara soon leaves the tunnel of love, then they return to the festival to have some more fun. Later at night, everyone gathers in the ballroom of the South Pole palace. Everyone sits down at their tables, when Chief Hakoda takes the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman?" Everyone pays attention to Chief Hakoda. "We are pleased to welcome you here to the Glacier Spirits Festival as an honor of the rebirth of the Southern Water Tribe after it has fallen from the hundred year war. How, here to say a for words. The person who made this possible: My daughter, Katara."

Everyone claps. Katara was a surprised to be announced to make a speech. She's a little nervous, but Aang encourages her to do it. Katara gets up on stage.

"It's hard to believe that seventeen years ago, I was the last waterbender in the South Pole, and barely a waterbender I might add." Everyone laughs at Katara's joke right there. "But it was also hard to believe that many years ago, I also found the avatar when he was trapped in that iceberg." Everyone cheers for that sentence about Aang. "Anyways, I am pleased that I was able to help rebuild the South Pole just the way my grandmother told me. Now that the hundred year war is over, we can now live in peace."

Everyone claps for Katara as she walks off stage and rejoins with Aang. Aang wraps an arm around Katara. "I think you did a great job."

"Aww, thanks Aang." Katara says.

After dinner, everyone goes to their houses for the night. Katara and Aang sleeps together in Katara's old room. While they sleep, Aang wakes up in alert of a strange eerie noise. Aang sits up, looking at the door. He gets up and leaves, to see where that noise is coming from.

"I know I'm not just hearing things." Aang says to himself.

Aang runs into town where the festival took place. He walks and looks around cautiously. He can feel something wrong is happening. As Aang walks by, he sees some man weakly walking by.

"Oh, hey. Sir?" When Aang approaches, he notices the man is discolored, grey and white. "Whoa...what happened to you?"

The man looks at Aang with a depressed look. "Oh...hello...What's the point in moving on in life?" The man says.

"What?" Aang asks confused. "Are you...okay?"

"I...I don't know...my mind is...cloudy." The man walks off. Aang just watches the man, Aang knows that's not really normal. Something wrong is happening. Aang follows the man when they leave the town and went into the snow lands of the South Pole.

When they reach a good distance, the man grunts painfully then get on to his knees. Aang was about to ask what's wrong with him, until some dark spirit leave the mans body. The dark spirit lands in front of Aang and growls at him. Aang was surprised, the Dark Spirit is like some small black creature with white-ish highlights color on it. "What the?"

Aang looks around, noticing he's surrounded by the same creatures. The spirits stands still, then jumps on Aang. Aang airbends a high jump, and the dark spirits smashes into each other. When in midair, Aang waterbeds large icicles underneath him, impaling the dark spirits. Aang slow falls back onto the ground. He gets a close look of the dead spirit.

"What...what are these things?" Aang asks. Aang hears a soft moaning. He looks at the man who that spirit was possessing. Aang walks up to him and helps him stand up. "Are you all right, sir?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." The man becomes surprised to see it's Aang. "Avatar Aang? ...Oh my gosh. I'm sorry." The man bows. "I mean no disrespect."

"Uh, it's all right." The man stands up straight. "What happened?"

"I don't know...I the last thing I remember was." The man points into the direction of the ice cliffs. "I was heading into the Ancient Forest, but then something ambushed me." Aang looks at the direction where the mans pointing at.

"I'll take a look at it, you should go home where it's safe." The man nods and returns to the town. Aang heads into the woods. When he arrives at the woods, he's surprised that there's trees in the South Pole. Normally in the south and north poles, the only things at aren't frozen are the citizens and animals.

Aang walks around the woods, being cautious of his surroundings. So far, he see's nothing. Not even the dark spirits that attacked him. In a few minutes, Aang arrives at the center of the forest. Aang sees the center to be nothing but a large oak tree. He walks up to it then places his hand on it. Aang can feel all the spiritual energy the tree possesses.

"You know." Aang flinches and turns around, to see the stranger that Sokka and Suki ran into. "You arrived earlier then I thought."

"You were expecting me?" Aang asks. "Who are you?"

The stranger removes her hat, revealing her face. "My name is Korra." Korra reveals to be a water tribe girl at the age of sixteen.

"Korra? I heard your name." Aang says. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a score to settle with you and your little girlfriend." Korra says, cracking her knuckles.

"Well, it's just me." Aang says.

Katara makes her fighting stance. "I know. You're all I need."

Korra waterbends the snow into icicles, rushing towards Aang. Aang quickly reacts by melting the icicles with his firebending. Aang bends the water the icicles melts into and blasts it to Korra. Korra airbends a tornado jump to avoid the hosing water. Aang gasps at the sight of Korra airbending. Korra blasts fire through her fists. Aang uses his firebending to grip of the fires coming directly at him then launch it back at Korra. Korra lands on the ground then earthbends an earth wall in front of her, blocking Aangs fire.

"You...you can bend all the elements?" Aang asks, shocked.

Korra bends the earth wall back into the ground. "Yes, I can."

"Who are you, really?" Aang asks.

"You still haven't figured it out? I'm your future avatar!" Korra says.

Aang gasps from hearing that. "My...my future Avatar? You came from the future?"

Korra shook her head. "No! I was created the moment you died from the Dragon Spirit. I was about to become the worlds next avatar, until that fool Katara brought you back to live. After she did, the reincarnation suddenly stopped and I returned to you." Aang's expression softens. "After Yinyang took your Avatar Spirit, I took it over as a Nightmare. I almost had complete control over the Avatar Spirit, until Katara entered your dreams and defeated me."

"But...how, how are you here?" Aang asks.

"In my defeat as a Nightmare, I was forced to exile from the Avatar Spirit." Korra turns facing away from Aang. "I have my own body and bending powers, but...inside, I'm just empty. I'm nothing more then a hollow shell." Korra places a hand on her chest. "I don't even have a heart. You don't even know how I feel. I'm sad and I don't have the heart to cry."

Korra gets on her knees, slamming her fist into the show. "Look, Korra. I'm sorry how you feel. But I just can't give you the Avatar Spirit, it's not that simple."

"It's not about the Avatar Spirit." Korra gets back on her feet and looks at Aang. "As long as you're still alive, I'm going to be nothing more then a shadow of yourself!"

Korra firebends a dagger of flame then points it directly at Aang. "Hey, hey. Take it easy, Korra. I can't just die, especially since I'm the last airbender."

"That's not my problem!" Korra says.

Korra throws the fire dagger at Aang. Aang dodges and the dagger pierces into the tree. Korra earthbends three large boulders from the ground then launches them at Aang. Aang dodges each of the boulders, but they did break some of the trees they hit.

"I don't want to fight you, Korra." Aang says.

Korra does a sweep kick with firebending with it. The fire extends with the kick, knocking Aang off of his feet. "But I do!"

Korra waterbends and starts water charging towards Aang. Aang energybends a barrier around him, Korra circles around Aang, waterbending a blast of water, quickly freezing from touch, at the barrier. At the end, Korra slams both of her fists in the ground, earthbending the earth onto her hands, creating fist hands. Korra airbends a high jump. At the highest point, she firebends a fast dive. When Korra was close enough, she smash punches onto the ice Aang's trapped in.

The impact creates a large slam and a powerful nova. The very sound went all the way to the town. Katara instantly wakes up from the sound, but she starts to worry when she sees Aang is missing. "Aang? Aang? Where are you?"

Katara wraps the blanket over her body then rushes outside. Katara looks around her surrounds until she sees smoke coming out from a great distance, to the icy cliffs. "Oh no."

Back in the forest, the forest clears, then reveals a crater that's about ten feet deep and fifteen feet radius wide. Korra koreas heavily in anger, then she looks around, noticing Aang's missing.

"Where are you, baldy?" Korra says.

Korra looks all around, until she hears a deep rumbling. That was when Aang pops out of the ground and blasts some air at Korra. Korra gets knocked out of the crater. She was about to get back on her feet, until Aang shows up and blasts water at Korra. Korra gets knocked all the way to a tree, then Aang freezes her body in place.

Aang walks up to Korra. "I'm not going to fight you. You should be wise enough to do the same." Aang walks off, leaving Korra frozen to a tree.

"This isn't over, Aang! Our war has just begun!" Aang just looks down a little, disappointed as he walks away.

Aang leaves the forest. He looks up, but is surprised to see Katara running up to him. "Aang!" Katara runs to Aang and quickly hugs him. "Oh, Aang. Are you all right? I was so scared. What happened?"

Aang hugs Katara back. "I'm fine, Katara."

Aang and Katara ends the hug. "Don't scare me like that, I thought something bad happened."

Aang just places a hand on Kataras shoulder. "Something did." Katara looks concern and worried for Aang. "It's a long story, let's just go back to the festival."


	44. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Three

**A/N: This is book six, chapter three of the Avatar Story. Aang can tell something's wrong with the world. With the dark spirits that attacked him, and then Korra, his future life. In this story, Aang journeys into the Spirit World to find out what's happening to this world. But, things change when Aang finds out about this land that's so forbidden, not even the Avatar himself is allowed.**

Chapter 3 - Forbidden Land

* * *

A week has passed. The gang spent the next two days at the festival. Aang wasn't having as much fun as he was, thinking about what Korra said to him, about a war happening between him and her. He can tell that's not going to be good. On the way back to Republic City, Aang explains everything that's been happening to Aang, and that he found out during the Ancient Forest.

Toph just waits out of the docks in Republic City, waiting for her friends to return from the South Pole. Just when Toph was about to give up, she hers the sound of Appa roaring. Appa arrives then lands on the docks. Aang and Katara were the first to hop off.

"Hey, twinkletoes and suger queen. Welcome back to Republic City."

Katara just sighs and Aang rolls his eyes. "Isn't Toph gonna stop with these nicknames?"

"I tried and she won't, honey." Aang says.

Kya hops off of Appa, with Sokkas help, then Suki hops off. "So how was the festival?"

"It was great. I wish you were there." Suki says.

"Yeah, well. I'll go if I can become a waterbender and learn how to see on ice." Toph says. Toph wraps an arm around Sokka. "So, Sokka. How are you handling it?"

Sokka looks a little confused, then Aang and katara starts to look nervous. "Handling what?"

Toph was surprised. "You don't know?" Sokka just shook his head, then Toph faces Aang and Katara. "You didn't tell him?"

Aang and Katara was speechless, then Sokka starts to look curious. "What are you guys hiding from me?"

"Uh...Sokka. There's something we've been meeting to tell you." Aang says.

Katara quickly speaks as soon as Aang was done. "But please don't kill Aang for this."

Sokka rolls his eyes then sighs and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Find, whatever it is, I'll handle it."

Katara nods. "Ok." Katara stands next to Aang and wraps an arm around his waist, then Aang wraps an arm around Katara. "A-a-Aang and I...are getting married."

Sokka was completely shocked to hear that. He doesn't say or do anything. Suki and Kya starts to get worried. Suki waves a hand in front of Sokkas face. "Sokka...sweetheart, you all right?"

Sokka falls backwards and faints. "Sokka!" Katara and Suki says. Everyone stands in front of Sokka, looking down at him to see he's doing all right.

"He's taking it better then I thought." Toph jokes. Suki and Toph grabs one of each Sokka's hands. "Well, let's get him home." Suki and Toph starts dragging Sokka until. "Oh." Toph stops then walks back to Aang. "Aang, I have a message for you."

Toph hands Aang a scroll, then resumes dragging Sokka off with Suki. Aang unrolls the scroll and starts reading it. "What does it say?" Katara asks.

"It says someone wants to meet me at the hospital...to come alone." Aang closes the scroll. "I wonder who it is and what they want."

"Do you want me to come?" Katara asks.

"I wish, but it is I have to go alone." Aang takes out his staff then opens it into a glider. "I'll see you back at home."

Aang jumps and starts flying away. Katara just watches Aang flying away. Aang arrives at the hospital then walks inside. A nurse takes Aang to a waiting room on the fourth floor, then leaves. Aang waits for a couple of minutes, for the person that called him.

After a moment, the door opens and a nurse walks in dragging someone on a wheelchair. "I see you have arrived." The person says. Aang stands up and gets a look at the person. The nurse moves the wheelchair in front of Aang, then turns for the person to face him. "It's good to see you again, brother."

Aang was surprised, the person is his own sister, Yinyang. Her body is covered in a blanket, only her chin and right arm are what's being shown, and that right arm is covered in bandages.

"Ya-ya...Yinyang?" Aang is totally shocked. "You're alive?"

Yinyang gives a single nod. "That's right."

Aang shakes his head, shocking out of trance. "How are you alive? I thought you died after Zuko shot you."

Yinyang just gives Aang a simple look. "I wasn't. When I was shot, I was exiled from the Avatar Spirit. After my defeat, the spirits removed my spirit and put me on trail in the spirit world. My punishment was to be jailed within the Spirit World."

"So...you were in a coma all these years?" Aang asks.

"That's right, but that's not it. The Spirits also took my bending away...Of course for some reason, by pain hasn't faded away. My energy and pain is like I just got shot by lightning." Aang gets what she means. When he woke up from his coma, he still felt the pain like he just got shot by lightning a minute ago. But, for 16 years? That's pretty strange to him. "Now, let's get down to business."

Aang defends himself. "You're not getting my Avatar Spirit this time!"

"I didn't call you for the Avatar Spirit." Yinyang says. "I do apologize for my betrayal back in the Realm of Dreams. I can assure you that I've learn from my mistakes. I shouldn't have taken the Avatar Spirit from you."

"Whatever." Aang says. "Why did you call me?"

"Something's wrong with the Spirit World." Yinyang says. "Before my sentence was over, I felt a strange presence, then on the next day, a large explosion happens in a far away distance, along with a dark nova."

"You're making this up. Aren't you?" Aang asks.

"I am not." Yinyang says. "Aang...We're Airbenders, we are spiritual. I may not be the Avatar, but I can still feel a dark presence happening in the Spirit World. Don't tell me you can't."

Aang thinks for a moment. Yinyang is right. Aang does feel something strange and dark. The dreams, the eerie voice, that one shadow. Let's not forget the dark spirits and Korra. Aang sighs in defeat.

"What are you suggesting?" Aang asks.

"What I'm saying is that we should go into the Spirit World and see what's going on." Yinyang says.

Aang looks curious. "'We'?"

"You need me, Aang. I'm the only one who knows where the event happen." Yinyang says.

Aang just groans uncomfortably. "Fine. But don't do any tricks."

Aang sits down in a meditated form in front of Yinyang. Aang reaches for her hands, then starts focusing on his energy. Aang enters the spirit world, and so does Yinyang. Aang's eyes and tattoos glow, where Yinyang stops breathing then her head lays over her body.

In the Spirit World, Aang and Yinyang arrives. Aang looks at Yonyang, curious and a little impatient. Yinyang takes a look around her surrounds. "So, where's this event, Yinyang?"

"In a minute." Yinyang says, walking around. "I'm trying to remember where it's at."

Aang just grunts then slaps his hand on his forehead. "Hmm..." Yinyang takes everything in for a moment, then snaps her fingers. "I do remember this area. The event is that a-way."

Yinyang runs off. "He-hey! Wait for me!" Aang says, going after her.

Back in the physical world, Katara starts sweeping the dust in the Air Temple Island. While she's doing the chores, Sokka opens the door and walks in. Katara looks and is happy to see it's her brother.

"Oh, Sokka." Katara says in relief, hugging her brother. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine." Sokka says.

Sokka and Katara ends the hug, then Katara helps Sokka down on a chair. "You should sit down."

Sokka sits down then places a hand on his head. "I have a horrible dream." Sokka says. "We returned home from the South Pole, and then you told me that you and Aang are getting married."

"Uh..." Katara laughs a little uneasy. "That wasn't a dream."

Sokka was shocked to hear that. "WHAT?!" Stand instantly stands on his feet, surprising Katara. "How can you marry Aang?"

"Sokka, Aang's a nice guy. Why can't you accept he and I are going to be together?" Sokka says.

"Cause you're my sister, and I don't want anything to go wrong with you." Sokka says.

Katara gets mad hearing that. "Sokka! That's it! I'm sick of you treating me like a little girl! I am 31 years old! I'm mature and smart enough to make my own decisions! I don't need you invading my life telling me what to do or not to do!"

"But, Katara-"

"No! Not buts! You are my brother! You are to support me! I support you as much as I could! Why can't you support me? Or Aang? Aang is your friend! You should know him as well as I do! He's a nice guy and he would never do anything to hurt or upset me! If you can't support or accept us being together, then stay out of it!"

Sokka was shocked. Katara was angry with him, but how Katara regrets seeing the look on his face. Katara takes a deep breath, then puts her hands on his shoulders. "Sokka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"No, Katara. You are right." Sokka says. "I am your brother and...I'm not really treating you well." Sokka takes Kataras hands then removes them from his shoulders. "I know you're a full grown adult but...you're my little sister. I guess I'm just treating you little a little girl...because I don't want you to grow up. When you do, you're not my little sister anymore."

A tear escapes from Sokkas eyes. "Aww, Sokka." Katara wipes the tear from his cheek with her thumb. "I'll always be your little sister, no matter what. But you just need to understand, I'm not a little girl."

"I know, I know." Sokka says. "You are right. You are old and mature enough to make your own decisions. I'm sorry I haven't been as much accepting or supportive for you and Aang." Sokka smiles. "I'm actually happy for the two of you."

Katara smiles then she and Sokka hugs it out. "Thank you, Sokka. I love you."

Sokka gently strokes Kataras hair. "I love you two, sis."

Aang and Yinyang still runs through the Spirit World. Yinyang suddenly stops, looking ahead over something. Aang checks up to her, out of breath, panting and wheezing.

"Wa...wa. Wait...for...me." Aang says. Aang collapses on the ground. In a minute, Aang gets on his knees, still trying to catch his breath, then gets back on his feet.

"We're here." Yinyang says.

Aang looks up, then gasps at the sight of the area, and the sigh above the entrance: 'Forbidden Land.'

"Are you crazy, Yinyang? These lands are forbidden to enter, even from me!" Aang says.

"I'm well aware." Yinyang looks at Aang. "But something's wrong and it's happening in both the spirit and the physical world." Yinyang points at the direction. "And the source is down there somewhere. I'm sure the spirits will accept it."

Aang just sighs. "I'm trusting you, Yinyang."

Yinyang nods, then she and Aang enters the Forbidden Land. Aang feels a little unpleasant entering these lands. As they walk, Aang steps on something strange. Aang looks down, and sees some strange scare on the land. It's charred with darkness and on the very edge is white light. Aang places a hand on the charred ground, the energy left behind is...dark and unstable.

"This...doesn't seem very normal." Aang says.

"Yes. Whatever happened down here must have unleashed unstable energy in it's awake." Yinyang states. Yinyang arrives at the rock walls, then gets a good look at them. "Look at these walls, they are drawings on them."

Aang walks up to Yinyang, and gets a good look at the drawings. On the drawings at the dark spirits that attacked Aang. "They...they are the dark spirits that attacked me." Aang takes a look at some of the draws. On the top of the drawing wall, there's a symbol that's a red diamond eye. (Roughly the same as the eye back in that dark ally where Korra was at in the festival)

"Is that so?" Yinyang looks further into the carves. It shows people angry, sad, and filled with pride. Out of each of them, a dark spirit is created and that dark spirit possess a different human and makes them have the same behavior that spirit was created from. "It would seem these spirits feed on negativity."

Aang looks further down then from where Yinyang was at. Part of the drawings shows the three forms the dark spirits are in. One are small, crawly but fast, the same spirits that attacked Aang. The second one are in a form of a skeleton body, only the upper half with the head, the arms and hands and the rips with no spine. The third one is the same as the second, only really big and with a spin that lends to four spine legs. Like it's one leg with four feet.

Aang looks down, and notices a writing on the wall. Aang blows the dust off, then sees what the writing says: 'Da'raj'

Aang is confused at what the words says, then moves on.

In the physical world, Katara walks down the straight. She arrives at the Orphanage that Aang ran into before. Katara figures this is the place where her mother's gonna be. Katara opens then gates and walks in. Katara steps up on the porch and knocks on the door.

After a moment, Kya answers. "Katara. It's nice for you to visit."

Katara smiles then walks right in. "Thanks." Kya closes the door as Katara looks all around. "This is the Orphanage? Looks nice."

"Thank you. It is a lucky place." Kya says.

Just two, two little boy runs by and towards Kya. "Mrs. Kya, can we go play outside, please?"

Kya laughs and pats the boys on the head. "Of course. Oh, hey. You should meet my daughter, Katara." The boys look at Katara.

Katara kneels down. "Aww, are you two so cute?" Katara pinches the boys on their cheeks. The boys laugh and then they run outside. Katara stands as she watches them leave. "They seem lovely."

"They are." Kya says. Kya and Katara walks to the kitchen, where Kya makes Katara some tea. They sit on the table. "How's Aang been doing? I over heard you two talking on the way back to this city."

"He's doing fine. And...he's a little worried." Katara says. "Something's going on in the spirit world, and it's not good. Aang was attacked by dark spirits.

Kya gasps hearing that. "No way."

Katara nods. "Yes. And it's not just that. When he was in the forest deep in the South Pole, he met some girl. Not just any girl, she's apparently Korra, his future life." Katara takes a sip of her tea. "Mmm. Delicious...Anyways, it's that same Nightmare I fought when I went into Aang's dreams. It must have made some physical form when I defeated it to awaken Aang."

"That would make sense." Kya says, drinking her tea. "I mean, when I returned to my physical form, Aang had to give up his life. I guess this 'korra' avatar went through the same thing when you defeated her Nightmare form."

Katara nods. "That might be true."

Katara stands up. "You think there's going to be another battle?"

"I'm not sure, but I am worried when Aang mentioned Korra told him about there being a war between them." Katara says. "I'm sure everything's going to turn out fine, Aang is a powerful avatar. And he's got me, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Zuko to back him up."

Katara smiles then nods. "That's true, dear."

"I gotta go, thanks for having me over." Katara leaves, but then stops. "Oh wait. I almost forgot." Katara turns to her mother, then takes out her necklace. "You want it back? I don't I'll need since...I have Aang's."

Kya gives a single laugh, then takes the necklace. "Yes I would. Thank you, Katara." Katara smiles. "I'll see you later."

"You too." Katara says, leaving.

Aang looks straight ahead, and is surprised at the next area. "Yinyang, look at this!"

Yinyang walks up to Aang and takes a look at the area. It's the dread forest with a large oak tree in the center. "I've seen this place many times...in my dreams."

Aang starts walking forward. "Well I'll be."

Aang and Yinyang walks up to the center tree. "In my dream...there was this barrier in the hole...A voice telling me to release it."

"How interesting." Yinyang gets a close look at the tree. "There's no barrier." Yinyang looks inside the hole. "And it's empty."

Aang walks up to the tree. "In my dream...someone put a hand on it and then...the barrier exploded...maybe it wasn't a dream."

"It might be, since I saw the explosion from my prison." Yinyang says.

Aang faces Yinyang. "Whatever was in this prison is now free, and I can tell it's something dangerous."

"What should we do now, Aang?" Yinyang asks.

Aang thinks for a moment. "I'm not sure. We should return to the physical world."

Aang and Yinyang returns to their bodies in the physical world. Yinyang raises her had, but it's an unpleasant feeling. Yinyang turns her face sideways, with her neck cracking. "Oh man. Not the best way to sleep when in pain."

Aang stands up. "Yes, well. Thanks for the help, Yinyang."

Aang opens the door, but sotps when Yinyang calls him. "Wait...Aang, you know how sorry I am for what I've done."

Aang doesn't say anything. He turns back and looks at his sister. "Yinyang, you have done terrible things in the past...I'm not even sure if I'm ready to forgive you for them."

Aang leaves, closing the door behind him. Yinyang just looks down and sighs, feeling regrat.


	45. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Four

**A/N: This is book six, chapter four of the Avatar Story. After discovering a lost secret in the Spirit World, Aang knows the world is in trouble. This is part one of the story, where Aang wonders about the dark spirits that attacked him. He seeks knowledge to find out what they are and how they can be stopped.**

Chapter 4 - The Sha part I - Ancient Spirits

* * *

Aang flies over the seas of the city, heading towards Air Temple Island. Aang lands on the porch of his house, then walks inside. All Aang ever does is crashes on the couch by the fireplace. Katara walks up to gim with a plate of rice, tofu and some cabbage.

"Hey, honey. I made you some dinner." Katara says.

Aang sits up and accepts the dinner. "Thanks, Katara."

Katara sits next to Aang on the couch while he eats. "So, how was the meeting?" Aang looks at Katara with confusion. "With that person in the hospital."

"Oh. It was my sister." Aang says.

Katara was surprised to hear that. "Yinyang? She's alive?"

"Yes. And apparently she didn't die, she was sentence to 16 years in prison in the spirit world." Aang says. Katara is still surprised, she never expected anything like that to happen. "She had me go to the spirit world to investigate an area she saw."

"What did you find?" Katara says.

"A lot of questions and answers." Aang mentions. "For once thing, those dreams I've been having, they were actually true. The area we went to was everything I saw in my dreams. Not only that, but I found out that whatever was imprisoned in that tree was actually the source of those dark spirits that attacked me."

"That's surprising." Katara says. "What else?"

"That's it." Aang says. "I didn't find much answers, but I have a lot of questions." After Aang was done eating, he hands the plate to Katara then heads to bed. Katara just watches him leave, then sighs.

Aang lays in bed, wondering, thinking. He didn't get much information about those dark spirits. Just one word: 'Da'raj' What does it mean, and what does it have to do with those spirits?

In the morning, Katara was up early. She does some cleaning around the house. While she was doing the dishes, someone knocks on the door. Katara wipes her hands dry with a towel then walks to the door. Whe she opens it she's surprised to see it's Zuko.

"Zuko! What a surprise." Zuko and Katara hugs. "It's been so long since we've seen each other."

"Too long it has." Zuko says. After the hug, Zuko walks in. "So, this is where you and Aang live? Looks...all right."

Katara closes the door behind Zuko. "Yeah, me and Aang wanted to live in a place that feels like home, so we build Air Temple Island together."

"Must be nice." Zuko says. "Is Aang here? I need his help."

"He's still asleep. He should be up soon." Katara says. Katara takes Zuko to the living room, then offers him a sit. "You need anything? Some tea? Food?"

Zuko shook his head. "No thanks, I'm fine." Zuko notices Katara's necklace. "You're necklace seems different."

"Oh, it is. Aang made it for me." Katara says. "We're getting married."

Zuko was surprised to hear that, then smiles. "Well, that's great for you two. Uh...does Sokka know about..." Katara nods.

"He's handling it well." Katara says.

"Well, good. By the way, when's the wedding?" Zuko asks.

"It's going to be in seven weeks, at the South Pole." Katara says. "Can you make it?"

"My schedule's a little tight, but I think I can squeeze it in." Zuko says. "I can have my uncle be the officiant."

"That would be nice." Katara says. "You know, your uncle runs the Jasmine Dragon in this city now."

"I heard." Zuko says.

Just then, Aang arrives in the living room. He is surprised to see that Zuko's here. "Zuko? What are you doing here?" Aang asks.

"Nice to see you, too." Zuko says sarcastically. "I need your help, Aang. Most of the citizens of the fire nation are starting an uprising against me."

"Why would they do that?" Aang asks.

"Apparently, most of them are still loyal to my father and Azula. Well, are mainly afraid for those on the Azula side." Zuko says.

"I want to help you, Zuko. But I've got something more important." Aang walks past Zuko, and Zuko and Katara follows him. "Something bad happened in the Spirit world, and I fear it's going to have an effect to the physical world."

"Aang, is there a way you could help Zuko?" Katara asks.

"I might. The threat I'm dealing with isn't really that big at the moment, but I still need to find some answers." Aang says.

Everyone heads outside of the Air Temple. "So what are you suggesting?"

"We're going need to sneak back into Wan Shi Tong's library." Katara gasps hearing that, Zuko doesn't really react to it.

"Who is this Wan Shi Tong?" Zuko asks.

Aang hops on Appa. "She's an ancient spirit that has a library that's filled with all kinds of knowledge, it's far greater then any library in the world." Katara says. "But Wan Shi Tong refuses to let us in cause humans abuse his knowledge for war."

Katara hops up on Appa into the saddle, then Zuko climbs up. "Well, I don't blame him."

Aang grabs the reins. "Appa, yip-yip." Appa growls then takes off.

At the hospital, Yinyang just sits alone in the room on her wheelchair, thinking about Aang. Then she hears the sound of the door opening and then closing. She know's it's not a nurse or a doctor.

"What do you want?" Yinyang says.

Korra walks up to Yinyang, then around to face her in front. "What makes you think I want something?" Korra says.

"Why else would you come here?" Yinyang says. Yinyang looks up to Korra, then humphs. "You again."

"I see you're familiar with me." Korra says.

"Yes, I saw when you I was in the Avatar State sixteen years ago." Yinyang mentions. "So, why are you here?"

"I was actually looking for Aang. I thought he was with you." Korra says.

"He was, but not anymore." Yinyang says, slowly looking away from Korra. "What do you want from Aang?"

"He and I have a score to settle." Korra says. "Him and Katara took the Avatar Spirit from me. And I need it to be whole again." Yinyang is a little surprised to hear that. "I was meant to be the Avatar, just as soon as Aang died from his battle of the Dragon Spirit. But that fool Katara had to bring him back to live."

"Believe me, Korra. I know how you feel about wanting the Avatar Spirit." Yinyang says. "When I was little, I wanted to become the Avatar, but I was depressed when I heard my brother was the Avatar instead. When me and Aang were kids, I took his Avatar Spirit and put him into a deep slumber to prevent him from stoping me. But..."

Yinyang doesn't say anything. "But you failed!" Korra finishes for Yinyang.

"Yes, but that's not it." Yinyang mentions. "When I lost the Avatar Spirit, I was punished for my crimes. My time in prison had me thinking: I wasn't meant to be the Avatar. I lay awake in night regreting my past mistakes." Korra just looks at Yinyang, not really getting what she's trying to tell her. "Korra...You cannot make the same mistakes I did once. Aang is the worlds Avatar, and you must learn to accept it."

"But he isn't. I'm suppose to be, cause I'm his future life!" Korra says.

Yinyang just sighs, Korra's obviously not getting it. At the desert, Appa flies by while Aang and Katara searches for the spot where the library was buried at. But there's nothing but sand for miles around. They figured a couple of sandstorms must have happened and it caused to refill the tunnel Toph made and the crater the library left behind when it was completely buried.

Appa lands in the middle of nowhere, then Aang hops off. "This must be it...I think."

Katara hops off, then Zuko. "I wish we would have brought Toph, so she could sand bend another tunnel." Katara says.

Aang walks up, a few feet away from the party. "That won't be necessary." Aang faces Katara and Zuko. "Take cover."

Katara and Zuko hides behind Appa from Aang. Aang unleashes a powerful air dome, blowing away a bunch of sand that surrounds him. When the air dome clears, all that's leave is a large tomb of sand. Aang looks in the center to find the very top of the tower that was left of the library when they first visit.

"I found it, guys." Aang says. He doesn't hear a response, then looks around. "Guys? ...Guys." Aang looks and notices a large pile of sand with Appas saddle on top of it. "Oops." Aang airbends a blast of air, blowing away the sand. When the sand clears, Appa shakes then sneezes. Katara and Zuko walks up to Aang, coughing. "Sorry. You two all right?"

"Yeah." Katara says with a cough, then wipes off the sand off of her clothes. "We're all right." Aang, Zuko and Katara slides down into the sand tomb, arrives at the library.

"So this is the library? ...It's not much." Zuko says.

"It's still buried, Zuko." Katara mentions. "Just wait until you see the inside."

"Yes, but we have to be very quiet. Wan Shi Tong might be going to be well guarded with his knowledge since our last visit." Aang mentions.

Aang opens his glider. Katara and Zuko grabs on to it, then Aang flies into the library. Aang flies down until they reach to the bridge where they landed on in the first place. Katara and Zuko let's go of Aang and the glider. Aang jester his hands telling Zuko and Katara to wait. Aang jumps over the bridge and airbends a slow fall. Aang lands on the ledge of the fifth floor. There, he sees Wan Shi Tong just staring at the wall where Toph opened a passage.

Aang air jumps back to Katara and Katara, then whispers to them in a very quiet voice. "Wan Shi Tong is fixated with that wall we used to enter. As long as we're really quiet, we should be all right."

Katara and Zuko nods, then the three of them move on into the library.

Aang, Katara and Zuko split up, but still stayed close to each other. They search for their knowledge on the eighth floor. Katara founds an old poetry book that she really seems to enjoy, so she stuffs it into her satchel. For the past couple of hours, they searched through book after book, shelf after shelf. Nothing useful is found.

The moment they decided to give up. Katara trips and grabs hold of the torch handing on one of the shelfs. The torch turns sideways, then a piece of the wall slides open, revealing a hidden hole.

Wan Shi Tong heard the thud of the secret case opening. Wan Shi Tong turns to the direction, growls then rushes over there. Katara looks up in the case to find an old book covered in dust. Katara takes the book, the blows the dust off.

"Hey guys, look at this." Katara whispers.

Aang and Zuko gathers to Katara. Katara hands the book to Aang and gets a good look on it. "This book...the cover has the same symbol as it did on the drawings." Aang mentions.

"Sounds good to me." Zuko whispers. "Let's get out of here."

Just then, they deep loud, deep footsteps. They realize what that means, and quickly hide. Wan Shi Tong quickly shows up, then looks around to see nothing wrong. Wan Shi Tong looks at the hidden case to find that it's empty, then growls.

"I know you humans are here." Wan Shi Tong says. "You cannot hide from me!" Wan Shi Tong moves on, searching for the group. Aang hides from behind a bookself. Aang peeks through the books to find Wan Shi Tong is close to where Zuko and Katara are hiding.

Zuko and Katara sees that it's clear then quickly moves. Wan Shi Tong scenes them moving, then looks at the bookcase they passed. Wan Shi Tong smashes the case with his talons. Then book case collapses, only to reveal there's no one hiding behind or in it.

"I will find you humans! And when I do, I'll destroy you!"

Katara and Zuko regroups with Aang behind the bookshelf. "Man, this spirit is crazy." Zuko whispers.

Katara and Aang hushes at Zuko. Wan Shi Tong heard the hushing. He glares at the bookshelf the group's hiding behind. "There you are!" Wan Shi Tong smashes the bookshelf. The bookshelf tumbles over and crashes to the ground. Wan Shi Tong digs through the books, searching for the gang.

What he doesn't realize is that they all ready moved before he made contact. Aang hides on top of a gargoyle statue on the ceiling of the pillars. Katara hides behind the pillar about three pillars from Aang. Zuko just hides behind a bookcase. Wan Shi Tong stops digging to see the gang isn't here. He growls then continues searching.

Aang spots Katara then air jumps towards her. "What are you doing?" Katara whispers to him.

"I got an idea." Aang whispers. "I'm going to create a diversion. Get Zuko and head for the bridge."

Aang takes his glider and flies down. Katara carefully looks around the pillar, seeing Wan Shi Tong. She sees where Zuko is hiding, and Wan Shi Tong is close to him, but not searching towards him. Katara quickly but quietly moves towards Zuko.

"Get down." Katara says, pulling Zuko down to his knees.

"What is it?" Zuko says.

"Aang's got a plan, we need to lay low until he distracts Wan." Katara whispers.

Wan Shi Tong screeches and looks directly at where Katara and Zuko are hiding, then slowly walks to it. Aang flies all the way to the ground level of the library.

"Okay. Now to lure him down here..." Aang looks around, thinking. He rushes around the area, until he was in the center of a line of bookshelves of all directions. Aang earthbends the earth onto one of his hands, then slams the ground hard with his earth fist. The slam causes a powerful rumble and all the bookshelves starts tumbling down.

Wan Shi Tong closes it on Katara and Zuko. Katara and Zuko start to even get nervous that Wan Shi Tong will spot them. That's the moment when the loud crash noise and rumbling happens. Wan Shi Tong looks aside then screeches. "HUMANS!"

Wan Shi Tong flies off then flies down to where the noise is coming from. Katara and Zuko peeks they're heads out of the bookcases, seeing the coast is clear.

"That's the signal, let's get out of here." Katara and Zuko starts running away.

Wan Shi Tong reaches to the bottom of the library. He sees a ton of his bookshelf's knocked over, like dominos. Wan Shi Tong growls. "It's bad enough you humans abuse my knowledge, now you trash it!"

Aang hides behind a pillar from Wan Shi Tong. Wan Shi Tong moves to the bookshelves then raises them back up and placing the books back in the shelves, book by book.

Aang realizes this is a good time to leave. He takes out his staff, opens it into a glider then flies off.

Katara and Zuko arrives at the bridge. Katara walks to the edge of the bridge and looks down for Aang. She can see he's flying towards them. "Aang's coming." Katara says.

Aang lands on the bridge, Katara and Zuko holds on to him and his glider, then Aang takes off. Everyone flies out of the library. Aang lands right next to Appa. Katara and Zuko lays go of Aang. Aang takes out the book.

"You really think that book has what we need?" Katara asks.

"It must be." Aang says. "It's all we could get since Wan Shi Tong interfered."

Zuko climbs up on Appa. "Ok, now that we're done here, let's get to the Fire Nation Palace.

Aang hops up on Appa. "All right, Zuko. I'll help you out with your uprising problem."

Katara climbs up on Appa. Zuko moves to Appas head, then Appa takes off. Aang starts reading the book. Katara sits next to him and views the pages.

"What does it say?" Katara says.

"Tons of stuff." Aang says. "Listen to this."

'It's been fifty years since the war goes on. A battle against the spirits was bad enough, we now had to deal with dark spirits. They are the enemy to the regular spirits, but also an enemy to us. These dark spirits seems to fed on peoples negativity: Fear. Despair. Hatred. Anger. Doubt. Pride. Vengeance. No one knows where these spirits come from. But they're dangerous.

These spirits are known as the Da'raj, which stands for "Sha" in ancient times.'

At the Fire Nation palace, all the royal fire benders and soldiers gathers in the courtyard of the palace, while the rebel citizens stands on the opposite side of the courtyard.

'The Sha seems to be created when such negativity forms overwhelming. Such as when someone's angry, a Sha of the Anger negativity is born. These Sha can fed on negativity by possessing a human's body, and have them overwhelmed on the negative emotion.'

Aang was surprised to rest that part. "I've seen that before. the man I was following in the South Pole seemed like he was...depressed."

"Despair." Katara says. "He was possessed by this 'Sha' of Despair."

The rebels sharpens their blades and warm up their fire bending. The Loyal guards do the same, then they raise one of their banners. the rebels raise their banner as well, which looks like the Fire insignia, but it's the color blue.

'The Sha are dangerous. If you ever run into them, you can only do three things: Fight.'

The rebels and loyal guards shouts a battle cry then they all start charging.

'give in'

The fighters get closer and closer until they make contact. Then the very first two swords make parry strike, the very ground starts to shake and rumble, even the fight ends.

'or flee'

A giant blast of dark energy bursts out of the center of the courtyard, like a geyser. All the soldiers and rebels gets knocked back. As the dark energy fills the sky with nothing but shadow light clouds, the ground starts to charred with blackness like the ground on the Forbidden Land, spread through out the Fire Nation lands.

When the dark energy passes through the people on the ground, they turn discolored and their hands turn into Sha Claws. Deep evil chuckle echoes and a large Sha hand pops out of the ground, then pierces its claws onto the ground. The Sha pulls up out of the ground. The Sha monster is just like the third form from the drawing, only for this one, it's body is actually dark purple with redish highlights.

When everyone came to, they start running in fear. As they are possessed by the Sha of Fear.


	46. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Five

**A/N: This is book six, chapter five of the Avatar Story. After discovering a lost secret in the Spirit World, Aang knows the world is in trouble. This is part two of the story. Aang learns about the Sha from the book he and his friends took from Wan Shi Tong's library, now he and Katara has to help Zuko to fight the Sha invasion at the Fire Nation Palace.**

Chapter 5 - The Sha part II - Terror of Terrors

* * *

At night, Appa still flies over seas, making his way to the Fire Nation Palance. Aang and Katara are peacefully asleep in the saddle while Zuko is still flying Appa. Aang just lays against the saddle wall while Kataras laying her head on Aangs lap. Zuko hopes he isn't too late before the battle, but he thinks too soon. All ready, flaming boulders are being launched towards him.

Appa takes evasive actions. Evading the boulders shakes Aang and Katara to their wake. "He-hey! Zuko!" Aang says. "What's going on?"

"We're under attack." Zuko says. "My people are attacking us."

Katara looks down at the shores to see a line of catapults. There are several lines that goes all the way up to the Volcano. "I'm guessing that's the rebels." Katara says.

Everyone docks as a flaming boulder got too close to them. "We can't fly to the palace with this many catapults. Land on the shores, we're going on foot."

Zuko makes Appa land on the shores. Everyone hops off of Appa, then a soldier runs up to them. Katara and Zuko were surprised and confused at him being discolored. Aang isn't and know's he's been possessed by the Sha. Zuko and Katara catches the man and hold him still.

"Merges! All of you! ...Don't hurt me!" The soldier says fearfully.

"We're not going to hurt you." Katara says. "Just tell us what's going on."

Aang walks up to the man. "I know what's going on." Aang places a thumb on the soldiers head and his hand on his chest. Aang concentrates on his energybending. Aang struggles to stay focused as the Sha energy attacks his energy, but in the end, the Sha energy blasts out of the soldier's mouth into the sky, along with a lesser Sha.

The man collapses on his knees as his color returns to his body. The sha lands in front of the group and growls at them. Katara and Zuko screams at the sight of it, then Aang blasts the Sha away with his airbending.

"What was that thing?" Zuko asks.

"The Sha. It's the dark spirits." Aang says.

Katara and Zuko are surprised to hear the Sha are here. The soldier moans as he regains his senses. "Fi...Fire Lord Zuko?"

Katara and Zuko helps the soldier stand up. "What's going on?" Katara asks.

"I...I don't know." The soldier says. "The battle against the rebels begun. But when the battle started, an earthquake happened, then some darkness burst out of the courtyard."

"What else happened?" Zuko asks.

"I don't remember, it was lights out." The soldier says.

Aang, Katara and Zuko looks at the top of the volcano. "The Sha must be attacking the palace. We better get up there." Zuko says. The gang starts running up the pathway to the palace.

On the way, they all see that more soldiers are possessed by the Sha. "My people are possessed. Aang, can you free them?"

"There's no time." Aang says. "We'll just have to fight are way through."

Aang energybends an energy shield in front of him and Katara and Zuko when the Sha-infected firebenders shoots fire at them. Katara bends a lot of water from the shore and blasts the Sha-infected firebenders away. The pathway is cleared and then the gang moves on.

A general on the last line of catapults sees the gang. The general is also being possessed by the Sha. "Hey, hey! It's the fire lord!" The general says in fear. "Aim all catapults at him and the avatar and...that girl. Make them go away!"

All the catapults on the last line aims for Aang, Zuko and Katara, then fires at them. They all see the flaming boulders coming. They all take cover and the flaming boulders crashes on the ground.

"They're firing at us." Katara says.

"We better hurry then." Zuko says. The next group of soldiers blocks the gang's way. Katara plantbends the vines from the forest to grip the soldiers, then pull them to a tree and hold them there.

The gang starts running up the hill path of the volcano, then runs into the next line of catapults. The catapults from the top of the Volcano reloads. "Fire!" The general orders. The catapults launched and the flaming boulders falls down to the gang. The gang evades, Katara and Zuko moving forward and Aang jumping back, and the flaming builders crashes the catapults.

Aang earthbends the boulders to launch back to the Volcano. "They're attacking! Take cover!" The general shouts. The boulders smashes to the hill of the volcano, right beneath of the catapults. The rumbling made two of the Sha-infected soldiers fall down.

When those two crashed on the ground, the Sha that possessed them exiles from their bodies. Aang, Katara and Zuko arrives at where the soldiers dropped, then sees the lesser Sha. Katara shoots water from her pouch directly at the Sha. Midway, the water freezes into ice shards and impales the Sha. Zuuko and Aang helps the two soldiers that fell.

"You all right?" Aang asks.

The soldiers slowly gets back on their feet. "Yeah...we're all right." The one soldier says.

"Our General has gone crazy." The second soldier says.

Aang and Zuko were surprised to hear that. "Sounds like he's possessed." Zuko says.

The general sees team avatar down below. "They've captured our troops! I'm scared!" The general scarcely hugs a soldier. "Hold me! and fire more catapults!"

The soldiers launches the catapults. Aang and the gang moves on, and the flaming boulders crashes on the path. The next wave they run into are more catapults. The Sha-infected soldiers abandon their catapults and starts attacking team avatar.

Aang blasts the soldiers to the wall then earthbends their hands and feet into the earth, holding them in place. "They're getting closer! Archers! Attack!"

The Sha-infected archers come out. They stand on the edge of the volcano and aims down for Aang and the gang. As the team moves, Aang looks up to see arrows coming at them. "Not them again." Aang says.

Aang airbends a dome of air, blowing the arrows out of the way. The archers reload and quickly fires. Aang earth bends the wall in front of him to move above him, like a ceiling shield. The arrows pierces on the earth shield. Aang bends the ceiling unto the volcano.

"In coming!" The general shouts. The earth wall slams into two of the catapults. One of the archers falls from the rumbling impact, then crashes into the second row in front of the line.

When the archer crashes to the ground, the Sha leaves his body. Everyone arrives at that row to see more soldiers and the lesser Sha. Zuko firebends at the Sha, and Aang and Katara handles holding the Sha-infected soldiers in place.

The Sha gets destroyed and the Sha-infected soldiers are frozen to the wall. Katara helps to archer stand up. "You all right?"

"I think so." The archer says. The archer sees Zuko then bows. "Fire Lord Zuko. It's good to have you back."

"What happened?" Zuko asks.

"I don't know. We were about to fight against the rebels. But...something happened." The archer says. "The last thing I saw was some giant monster rising out of the ground."

"Sounds like a big Sha." Aang says.

"We're getting close, let's keep moving." Katara says.

Team avatar moves on to the top of the volcano. The next wave they run into are actually the lesser Sha. Zuko, Katara and the two soldiers attacks the Sha. Aang joins in on the fight, but one of them jumps on him and knocks him down. The Sha roars in Aangs fang, then Aang breaths a blast of air in the Sha's face.

The Sha gets knocked back and crashes into the wall. Katara strikes multiple Shas with her waterbending, destroying them with each strike, then the gang moves on. The General sees they're all ready on the line of catapults benefit them. "They're all ready right under our feet! Fire!"

The catapults aims low then fires. The flaming boulders lands directly in front of Aang and the gang, when they were about to attack the catapults. Katara starts to slip, and Aang notices she's about to fall over the hill. Aang earthbends to catch Katara, then launches her up and catches her. Aang catches Katara in his arms, then Katara looks at him and smiles. "My hero." Katara says hugging him.

"My pleasure." Aang says, letting Katara down. Aang earthbends to launch the flaming boulder back onto the last line.

The boulders destroys the catapults on that line, and the general screams in terror at the very sight of his destroyed catapults. "We're doomed!"

The gang makes their way to the top of the volcano. The general cowers in fear when they arrived. Aang earth bends the general into a cone, immobilizing him in place. Aang energybends the general, then all the Sha energy blasts out of the generals mouth. All the Sha energy hits the ground in front of everyone and forms into a major Sha, the second form from the drawing on the Forbidden Land.

Zuko blasts fire at the Sha, and the Sha reacts painfully to it. Katara jumps over Zuko and waterbends a kick strike at the Sha. The Sha moves back by force then roars angrily. The Sha moves quickly to Katara, but Aang blasts it away with a powerful blast of air. The Sha gets blown away.

The general moans as he stands. "Thank you Avatar and Fire Lord." The general also notices Katara. "And Lady Katara. I don't know what's gotten into me. I felt like I was being...possessed."

"Rest easy, General. We'll take it from here." Zuko says. Zuko walks to the edge of the volcano, then gets a view of his home. "Oh no."

Katara and Aang looks as well, and are shocked and gasps at the very sight of it: A dread land scarred and filled with Sha energy. The team walks into the town, viewing everything. The town is crawling with Sha, and the houses are either damaged or destroyed. All the citizens that are infected by the Sha are cowering or running around in fear.

"I don't believe this." Aang says.

"This is just terrible." Katara says.

Zuko just walks straight from the gang, then gets on his hands and knees. "I failed." Katara walks up to Zuko then kneels beside him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "It's all my fault."

"No Zuko, it's not your fault." Katara says.

Zuko looks at Katara. "Yes it is. I left my people unprotected." any stands beside Zuko. "Katara's right, Zuko. I know what you're going through." Zuko turns to face Aang. "I felt the sameway after I fought out what happened to my people when I ran away and disappeared. But it wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to, and if I stayed, I would have been killed."

"Yeah. You could have gone through the same thing. You should have been corrupted like everyone else." Katara says.

"That's true, but unlike the other monks, you guys could have saved me." Zuko says.

Just then, a loud evil laugh echoes through the town. That kind of laugh alerted the team. "What was that?" Katara asks.

Zuko gets on his feet and starts running. "It's coming from the palace!"

Katara and Aang catches up to Zuko, when they arrive, they are surprise to see the Sha of Fear in the very center of the courtyard of the palace. In front of the Sha is army of the lesser, major Sha's and Sha-infected rebels.

"Oh my...That's one big Sha." Katara says.

The Sha of Fear notices Aang then laughs. "So, Avatar...You have arrived." The Sha of Fear says.

"You...you know me?" Aang asks.

"Yes. How can I forget the very same person who imprisoned us?" The Sha of Fear yells in a growl at the end.

"I've never even hard of you." Aang says.

"Not you! Avatar Wan." The Sha of Fear says. "We, the Sha, have ruled the physical world. Until Avatar Wan and the Dragon Spirit interfered and imprisoned our master! For ten thousand years, we have waited for our return."

"Well you don't have to take it on me just because I'm the Avatar." Aang says.

"I don't care!" The Sha of Fear growls. "Now get ready to know the true meaning of fear!"

The Sha of Fear roars and then all of the Sha and the Sha-infected rebels attacks. Katara bends all the water from the drains in the plaza, then splashes it all over the field, quickly frozen the lesser Sha and freezing the Sha-infected rebels in place. The major aha doesn't get touched by the water since they're legless.

Zuko jumps into the air and blasts a big wave of fire directly at the frozen Sha. Aang waterbeds the ice to burst icicles out, impaling the major Sha. Katara bends the water to melt, then quickly waves it aside, dragging the Sha-infected rebels along.

Now all that stands against Aang, Katara and Zuko is the Sha of Fear.

"You are not bad. But you do honestly think it's so easy to vanquish your fears?" The Sha of Fear starts channeling some dark magic as he chuckles evilly.

Everyone is alert on something bad is going to happen. the Sha of Fear finishes channeling and a dark portal appears in its gut, sucking in powerfully. Aang, Katara and Zuko gets caught in the current then gets sucked right in the portal.

Aang sees he's in the middle of no where. He also notices that Katara and Zuko are missing. "Katara? ...Zuko?" Aang shouts.

The Sha of Fear chuckles evilly. "There is no escape from your fears!"

Just then, the darkness clears, revealing the Southern Air Temple being engulfed in flames. Aang is shocked to see all this, his home reducing to ash, his people being burned alive. "No...no, no, no!"

Katara is in the middle of no where as well. "Aang? Zuko?" Katara shouts. Just then, the darkness clears and Katara sees she's in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. Katara can tell what's going to happen.

Zuko is as well in the middle of no where. He's not really concern the whereabouts of Aang and Katara. The darkness clears and Zuko can see he's at the duel square of the Fire Nation. On the other side of the square, he sees his father. This is the day he had to duel his father.

Aang gets on his knees, his hands on his head, like he's having a headache. "Don't fight it." The Sha of Fear echoes. "Embrace your fear!"

Aang just sunders as he hears the terrible screams of his people suffering. Aang tries hard to relax, then takes a deep breath. Aang slowly gets on his feet. "No...I will not fear my past!"

Aang sees the Fire Lord Sozin in front of him, then blasts an energy beam at him. Fire Lord Sozin gets blasted back then smashes into the door of the Souther Air Temple. Sozin just instantly dissolve when made contact of the door, and the door crumbles revealing an entrance to another strange place.

Katara sees that she's in the Catacombs of Ba Sing Se. She can see that Aang, the young twelve year old avatar, is rising into the skies in the Avatar State, when lightning strikes him. Aang falls, mostly dead. Katara feels her heart stopping at the sight of him.

"Aang! No!" Katara rushes to him and catches him in her arms. Katara looks at Aang, he's dead. "No." Tears starts to escape from her eyes. "No, no, no, no."

Katara gets on her knees as she buries her face on Aangs chest to cry. "You will drown in your own fear, waterbender!" The Sha of Fear echoes. Azula walks up behind Katara and just laughs. Katara starts to shake in anger.

"NO!" Katara shouts, while she turns to bend a hydro hose of water at Azula. Azula blasts back and dissolves as she slams against a wall. The wall crumbles and reveals a hole that leads to the strange place. Katara was even surprised to see it. "What the?"

Zuko watches his father walking up to him. "Stand and fight, Zuko!" Ozai says.

Zuko isn't really scared like Katara was and maybe Aang. No, he instant stands his ground. "You cannot hide your fears." The Sha of Fear echoes.

"I'm not afraid! My dad's a monster!" Zuko says. "And I'll fight him!" Zuko channels some lightning then shoots it at his father. The Lighting pierces through Ozai and he just dissolves from the impact. The lightning keeps going until it blasts a hole in the wall of the duel square. Zuko approaches the wall and notices it's an entrance to a strange place. "What on earth?"

Zuko enters the strange world. There's nothing but water everywhere, and the strangest thing is that he's walking on the water, like it's really ice. "Zuko?" Aang walks up to Zuko. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure." Zuko says. "I was facing my dad but...my lightning blast a hole in the wall, and here I am."

Katara runs up to Zuko. "Zuko? What's going on here?" Aang and Zuko turns to face Katara, and Katara was excited to see Aang. "Aang!" Katara rushes to Aang and hugs him. Aang was even caught by surprised. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Uh...Yeah, I'm all right." Aang says. Katara ends the hug and looks at Aang with tears in her eyes. "Katara, why are you crying?"

Katara wipes the tears away then smiles. "I'm just...so glad you're all right."

Aang wasn't sure how to feel about that. "I'm guess you saw your fear of losing Aang." Zuko says.

Katara nods at Zuko. "I did." Katara looks around. "Where are we anyway?"

Just then, a deep beeping sound happens. "And what's that noise?" Aang asks.

Everyone looks around to find out where that strange noise is coming from, then they spot it right in the center of the area: A dark heart. "Is that...a heart?" Zuko asks.

"Apparently. I guess we're inside the Sha." Aang says.

"I'm surprised these spirits even have hearts." Katara says.

"Well let's destroy it then!" Zuko says, charging.

Aang and Katara agrees. Zuko starts channeling lightning while running, then breaks to bend the lightning directly on the heart. Katara bends the surrounding water into large army of icicles then shoots them at the heart. Aang firebends at the heart. When all three of the attacks make contact of the heart, the Sha of Fear screams loud and painfully, then the strange world starts to shake violently.

The shaking cause everyone to collapses, interrupting their attacks. The world shakes even more violently, then everyone was blown away by some powerful force. Everyone gets blown out of the dark portal then crashes into the courtyard. They slowly get back on their feet to see that they're back in the physical world.

The Sha of Fear gets on its hands then collapses, grunting painfully. Aang walks up to the Sha of Fear and faces it. "You...You cannot...stop us. You...cannot de...feat...Vaa...tu."

The Sha of Fear draws it's last breath, then slowly starts to fade away until it completely vanished. "Vaatu?" Aang questions.

Zuko takes a look at his palace that was behind the Sha of Fear, it is damaged. "My home!"

Aang and Katara also notices the damage. Katara walks up to Zuko and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about your home, Zuko."

"Yeah...my too." Zuko says, looking down. "I just hope Mai's all right."

"Was she in the palace?" Aang asks.

"No, she's actually at Ember Island with her little brother." Zuko says. "It'll take a while to rebuild the palace and the city."

"Well, you can come live with us at Air temple Island." Katara offers.

"Yeah, and the Fire Nation citizens can find a temporary home in Republic City." Aang says.

Zuko faces Aang and Katara and smiles. "Thanks for the offer to live with you, but I'll just stay with my Uncle." Aang and Katara understands. "We better go find any survivors."

Aang, Katara and Zuko heads out into the town. Meanwhile, Korra and some dark spirit watches everything from on top of the plaza. The dark spirit has the same diamond red eye as the book's symbol.

"The avatar is much stronger then I remembered." The spirit says.

"Maybe so, but the Sha of Fear didn't really put up much of a fight." Korra says. Korra turns to face the dark spirit. "What now, Vaatu?"

"We move on to plan B." Vaatu says.


	47. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Six

**A/N: This is book six, chapter six of the Avatar Story. After what happened back in the Fire nation, Fire Lord Zuko and the citizens moved into Republic City while their home is being rebuilt. However, not all is going as planed. The survivors of the attack are both the citizens and the rebels. Aang and Zuko try hard to work things out, before it even affects Republic City.**

Chapter 6 - Peacekeeper

* * *

A week has passed since the attack at the Fire Nation Palace. Zuko, Aang and Katara spent the time helping the survivors pack up and escape from the Fire Nation lands. Toph and a group of police arrests a couple of bad guys they found at the docks. Already, the bad guys are handcuffed and were taken away. The sound of Appa roaring captures Toph's ears. Appa lands then Aang and Katara hops off.

"Hey, twinkletoes. Where did you go?" Toph asks.

"We went to the Wan Shi Tong library and then the Fire Nation." Aang says.

"Sounds like a crazy trip. What happened?" Just when Aang was about to answer, Zuko hops off and Toph felt him. "Zuko? Is that you?"

Toph walks up to Zuko. "Yeah, Toph. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"I'll say." Toph gets a feeling on Zuko. His body and face. "Man, you've changed since we've last met."

"I know, so have you. Chief of Police, huh?" Zuko says.

"Head." Toph corrects. "After all, all the cops are metalbenders. So what brings you here?"

"My home got destroyed." Zuko says.

Toph widens her eyes open in surprised to hear that. "Really? What happened?"

"Something bad has gone in the Spirit World." Aang says. "And it's starting to affect the Physical World. It even attacked the Fire Nation Palace."

"These dark spirits known as 'Sha' are running loose. One that's known from the negative fear attacked the Fire Nation." Katara says.

"Sounds crazy." Toph says. "So what are we gonna do?"

"We handled the Sha at the palace, but we have a ton of survivors from the attack." Aang says. "They're going to live in Republic City until the Fire Nation homes are rebuilt."

"Well, guess we have a lot of work to do then." Toph states. "So where are the survivors?"

Zuko looks over the shore. "They should be arriving soon."

In a few minutes, the ships have all ready arrived. The first two unloaded the Fire Nation Rebels. The leader, Shao, walks up to Aang then bows. "Avatar Aang, it's an honor for you to welcome us to your city."

Aang bows back. "Thank you. Welcome to Republic City."

Shao stands back up, then gasps at the sight of Zuko. "What's he doing here!?"

Zuko was surprised. Aang doesn't like where this is going. "I'm the Fire Lord and friends with the Avatar."

"You are not worthy to be Fire Lord. Azula and Ozai were." Shao states.

"I don't like where this is going." Aang says to Katara.

Just then, the other two ships unloads the Fire Nation citizens. They were surprised to see the rebels. "What are these traitors doing here?" The general asks.

Shao gets in front of the generals face. "Avatar Aang allowed us to stay here."

"He and the Fire Lord offered use to stay." The general says.

"Why would you stay loyal to this poor excuse for a firelord?" Shao asks.

"Enough!" Aang uses his airbending to blow Shao and the General away from each other, then he gets in between them. "Do you guys remember what happened when you started fight? Cause of the battle, the Sha attacked the Fire Nation." The general and Shao talks at once at Aang, arguing about each other. "Enough!" Shao and the general stands in silence. "This is Republic City. A city of peace under law and order. As long as you live under it's roof, there will be no war, not battle, no fight of any kind. If any of your people are caught fighting each other will be arrested. Is that understood?"

Shao and the general groans angrily in silences, faces each other then nods. "Nice talking, twinkletoes." Toph says with a smirk. "This outta be interesting."

Everyone but Aang and Katara moves on. When they are alone, Aang looks down and sighs deeply. "You all right, Aang? You sound stressful."

Aang faces Katara. "I don't know what to do, Katara. There's all ready a war going on with the spirits, and now there's going to be another one with the Fire Nation."

Katara puts her hands on his cheeks. "Aww, sweetie. It'll be all right. Remember, you're not alone. I'm here to help you, and so are Toph and Zuko and Sokka."

Aang smiles then gives a single laugh. "Now I feel better."

Katara smiles and laughs, then Aang wraps an arm around her as they walk off. For the day, everyone settles in on Republic City. Aang and Toph help most of the citizens and rebels find homes. For some of them, they had to live with other people.

Zuko moves in with his uncle by the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh was surprised to see him, but was shocked to hear what happened to the Fire Nation. Later at night, Katara starts cooking dinner. She's been alone at home today since Aang's been out all day. She is relieved to hear the sound of the door opening and closing, but is concern when her hears Aang groaning, like he's exhausted.

Katara goes to see Aang in the living home, to find him crashed onto the cough. "Hey, honey. Dinner's cooking."

"That would be nice." Aang says.

Katara stands beside Aang, right behind the couch. "Tough day?" Katara gives Aang a gently stroke on his bald head.

"Very." Aang sits up. "Most of the rebels and the citizens are having trouble living in well."

"Because of the fight?" Katara says.

"Yep." Aang sits up. "I thought they would have a comfortable life in Republic City, but I guess not."

"Aww, sweetie. You just need to relax." Katara puts her hands on his shoulders and gently rubs them.

"Yeah...maybe I do. Oh, ho...that feels nice." Aang says.

Katara laughs, then deepens her rubbing. "Feeling relaxed?"

"A little." Aang says.

"Good." Katara rubs Aangs shoulders for a few minutes, then sits next to him on the couch. "I'm sure they'll get along, it just might need to take some time. After all, it did took several years for everyone to accept the Fire Nation after the hundred year war."

Aang just laughs a little. "Yeah, that's true." Aang slowly wraps his arms around Katara. "Well, I'm glad the day's over, cause now I can spend some time with my beautiful wife."

Katara giggles. "'Wife'? We're not even married." Katara says innocently.

"Not yet." Aang breaths as he leans closer to Kataras face, then they start kissing on the lips. As they kiss, they lay down on the couch, with Katara on the bottom and Aang on top of her, they break the kissing to catch their breath. "I love you." Aang kisses Katara on the nose. "So much."

"I love you too." Katara kisses Aang on the forehead. "So much. My little nomad."

"My water lily." Aang whispers, then they resume kissing on the lips.

After about five minutes, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Aang and Katara looks at the door, alerted. "Who's that?" Katara asks.

Aang gets off of her and the couch. "Not sure." Aang heads to the door. While Katara go checks on dinner. Aang answers it and is surprised to see Mai with a boy. "Mai? Is that you?"

"Yeah." Mai says, walking in. Mai gets a look at the house. "This is where you and Katara live?"

"Yeah." Aang says.

"Pretty boring." Mai just says.

Aang sighs as he closes the door. "You sure haven't changed a bit, have you?" Aang says.

Katara walks up to Aang and Mai. "Hey, Mai. What are you doing here?"

"Last week, I returned home to find it destroyed." Mai says.

"Yeah, the Fire Nation got attacked by some dark spirits." Aang says.

"Where's Zuko?" Mai asks.

"He's living with his uncle." Katara says. Katara gets a look at the boy. "Who's this?"

"My little brother, Tom-Tom." Mai says.

"That's your little brother?" Katara asks. "Well, look how you're grown. I remember when we found you as a baby." Katara starts pinching Tom-Tom on the cheek. "You were so cute."

Tom-Tom shoves Kataras hand off of his cheek. "Ow! I'm eighteen, I am not cute!"

Katara laughs then rubs him on the head. "Sure you are. Anyways, Zuko's not here."

"Whatever." Mai and Tom-Tom just leaves.

In the morning, team Avatar reunites in Irohs tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon. Sokka and Suki are right now starting to catch up on what happened to the Fire Nation a week ago, and there's a struggle between it's citizens and the rebels within Republic City.

"It's a shame what happened to the Fire Nation." Sokka says.

"You would think it would have been helpful if it happened during the hundred year war." Suki says.

Everyone just glares at Suki. Suki just feels awkward then takes a sip of her tea. "So, what's the deal with these dark spirits?" Toph asks.

Aang takes out the dark and lays it in the center of the temple. "Well, this book that me, Katara and Zuko found in the library, it has the information we need about the Sha. There's still a lot more pages, but I haven't gotten to it."

Zuko takes the book flips through the pages. "Man, there's a lot all right." Zuko reaches to the end of the book and sees a ripped page. "Hey, there's a few pages missing."

Aang takes the book and takes a look at the missing page, so does Katara. "Oh man, there really a couple of pages missing." Katara says.

Aang closes the book. "Let's hope they're nothing important. Anyways, the Sha is dangerous."

"Where are they coming from?" Suki says.

"According to the book, and the battle in the Fire Nation, they seem to spawn from such dangerous violence or such sorrow and despair. They hunger for negativity." Aang says.

"If that's true, would they appear during the hundred year war?" Katara asks.

"They would." Aang says, thinking. "But...something happened in the Spirit World. My sister Yinyang showed me deep within the Forbidden Lands. In my dreams, there was an old oak tree that has a prisoner inside. But when I arrived at the tree in the Spirit World, it was empty."

"So, you're saying that something realized the source of the Sha?" Toph says.

"Perhaps..." Aang says.

Everyone drinks their tea, but Zuko notices a group of rebels a few tables away. They are giving him dirty looks. Zuko feels really uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure if having the rebels living here is really a good idea." Zuko says to Aang.

"Don't worry about them, Zuko. Toph and the metalbenders will help you." Aang says.

Zuko does feel a little better. Meanwhile, Yinyang and Korra rides on the elevator inside a tall building of the city. "Why would you want to be loyal to Aang? He thought you were dead all these years, and when he found out you're alive. He barely trusts you."

The elevator stops and the door opens. Korra pushes Yinyang's wheelchair ahead. "That maybe so, but after stealing the avatar spirit from my own brother, and trying to destroy all the other nations, I'm not surprised he doesn't. I mean, Aang and his friends can barely trust Zuko after what he's done to them."

Korra stops the wheelchair then they reached at the end of the trail, to watch the view. "Yes, but Zuko was a stubborn spoiled prince back then. You are Aang's sister. If you two really were brother and sister, then Aang would have accepted you even after all you've done."

"Maybe so. But he's probably all ready have a lot going on in mind, like taking care of you and these dark spirits." Yinyang says. "But there's also the matter of dealing with these fire nation rebels and citizens."

Korra just smirks then humps. "Believe me, he'll taking care of so much more when I'm done with this city."

Yinyang doesn't like the sound of that, she's getting a bad feeling. Zuko and Mai are in the house they're staying. "How can you let this happen to our home?" Mai asks.

"It's not my fault." Zuko says. "A battle was going on and I had to get Aang's help to stop it. But then...something happened when when I arrived, dark spirits attacked our home."

"You're the fire lord, you should do something." Mai says.

"Me and Aang are all ready hiring some works to rebuild the Fire Nation town and palace." Zuko says. "We're just gonna to live in this city until the palace is restored."

Mai just sits down and sighs. Suddenly, a smoke ball is thrown in from a window then explodes. Zuko and Mai coughs at the smoke, then Zuko yells. In a minute, the smoke clears and Mai can see that Zuko's missing.

Katara and Aang are going for a walk in the park. There's usually a park outside of Republic City. Republic Park you might say.

"It's a lovely day for a walk in the park. Wouldn't you say, honey?" Katara says.

"It sure is, dear." Aang says. "I never even knew there was a park down here."

Katara giggles. "I thought you would have, Aang. It is your city after all."

"I would, but I didn't." Aang says. "I don't get told about everything that's happened. I mean, I didn't even know your mother was going to have an orphanage until she told us."

"That is true." Katara says.

Aang and Katara walks around the park for a couple of minutes, until the general runs up to him. "Avatar Aang. We need your help!"

The general tells Aang about Zuko's disappearance. Immediately, Aang goes get Toph and they head to the place Zuko was staying in.

"What happened, Mai?" Aang asks.

"I don't know. Me and Zuko where talking, then there was smoke. After it clears, he just disappeared." Mai says.

"Yeah, that's real helpful." Toph says, sarcastically. "Isn't there anything the kidnappers left behind?"

Aang looks around the house for anything. Aang spots something on the table, it's a note. Aang takes it and reads it. Aang becomes surprised. "Hey, Toph. Listen to this: 'Shang. The Fire Lord is living in the fourth house on the fifth block by City Hall. I want you to find him and take him to the abandon warehouse by the bridge. P.S. Burn this done after you're done reading it.'"

Toph just laughs hearing that. "I guess this Shang character isn't smart enough to read the post scripts."

"It would seem." Aang says.

Aang, Toph and the metalbenders police went to the abandon warehouse. The warehouse is old and partly damaged. No wonder it's been abandoned. Toph kicks the door open. The metalbenders walks inside, on the guard, then Aang enters.

"I don't see anyone." Aang says.

"I can. They're on the other side of the warehouse." Toph says.

The warehouse is kind of like a maze, stocks of creates and newspapers everywhere. Toph leads the way since she can 'see' a clear pathway to Zuko and the kidnappers. Aang and the rest of the policeman follows her. After about five minutes, everyone reaches to the end of the maze, only to find a dead end.

Toph earthbends the wall out of the way, revealing Zuko all tied up with a group of the rebels. "Oh crud! We're caught, Shang!" One of the rebels says.

"Maybe so, but we're not going down without a fight!" Shang says. "Glory for Azlua and Fire Lord Ozai!"

The rebels attack with their firebending. Toph and the police use their metal bending to shoot the metal cords from their armor. Two of the firebenders get restrained from the metal. The other three focuses on Aang and Toph, while Shang guards Zuko.

The firebenders attacks Aang with their firebending, but Aang uses his to extend with teh fire and shoot it back at them. The fire benders falls back, then Toph earthbends them trapped in the ground. Aang and Toph now stands against Shang.

Shang makes an attack, but Aang dodges and Toph ducks. Toph raises a brick of earth behind Shangs feet, Aang blows Shan to making him stumble back. Shan trips on the brick of earth and falls onto the ground. Toph metalbends the metal cords around Shang.

"Shang, you and your rebel friends are under arrest!" Toph says.

Aang unties Zuko and helps him stand. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Zuko says. "I was beginning to wonder when you would show up."

Toph and the police take the rebels into the truck. Toph closes the doors then bangs at it, looking at the drives side of the truck. "Take them away."

The truck starts then drives off. Aang and Zuko walks up to Toph. "I guess making peace between your people and the rebels is hard." Aang says.

"No kidding." Zuko says.

"If only we can figure out who's the one that send them to kidnap Zuko." Toph says.

Korra watches everything that happened from the building using a telescope. "Was that really the best you could do? I thought I expect something more challenging." Yinyang says.

Korra just closes the telescope. "This is just the beginning. When my plan is done, Republic City and 'Avatar' Aang will be no more."


	48. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Seven

**A/N: this is book six, chapter seven of the avatar story. Everyone remembers Rosy from my previous fanfiction stories, right? Well, I figured it would be nice to have her in the story. While Aang is busy handling things in the city, Katara remains home alone, until she finds Rosy. Katara made friends with her back when she was a teenager, I wonder if she can make friends with her as an adult. Should should be interesting, am I right?**

 **EDIT NOTE: One of my personal favorites back then. Proud of my work**

Chapter 7 - Rosy

* * *

Kya is handling things at the Orphanage. The children are playing around the yard. That was when Katara arrives at the Orphanage. Katara smiles as she watches the children having fun. She laughs when three of them dog piled on one of them. Katara enters the orphanage to find her mother sitting in a rocking chair in the living room. Kya is holding a child in her arms, singing sotly to her, the child looks scared, Katara feels sad.

Kya looks up to see Katara then smiles. "Katara. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, mom. I was just stoping by." Katara says. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's scared, I just found him with his dead parents." Kya says.

"That's horrible." Katara says. Katara clears her throat then shows her mother a box. "I brought something for the kids."

"What is it?" Kya asks.

"Just some clothes and toys." Katara says.

"That's sweet of you, put it on the table." Katara nods. She goes into the kitchen and sets the box on the table.

Katara returns to her mother. Katara frowns when she notices the boy is crying very softly. She pretty just hears a slight sob only tears escaping his eyes. Katara kneels down then places a hand on his cheek, the boy looks at Katara.

"Hey, there. Don't worry, everything's going to be all right." Katara says in a sweet, quiet tone.

The boy slowly opens his arms. "C-can I hug you?" The boy asks.

Katara smiles. "Do you need one?" The boy nods. "Aww." Katara hugs the boy, then he wraps his arms around her neck. Katara faces the boy. "Everything's going to be fine, it's okay." Katara kisses the boy on the forehead.

The boy smiles, so does Kya. "You have a way with children."

"I have been taking care of them ever since you were taken away." Katara says.

Kya nods. "Have you and Aang ever thought of having kids?"

"Yeah." Katara says. "Of course, if we haven't, we have to. I mean, Aang is the worlds last airbender." Kya gives a single laugh. "It has also been getting lonely back at home since Aang's been busy."

"You can adopt one of the kids here." Kya says.

"I'd like to help, but I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it." Katara says. "Are you sure you can handle these kids?"

"I'm fine, Katara. Don't worry about me." Kya says. Kya looks out the window noticing dark clouds appearing. "You should get home, I hear there's going to be a big storm."

Katara nods then heads outside. Katara stops when she notices the children outside. "Hey kids, come inside. It's about to rain!" The children stops playing and hurries inside.

Katara hurries home to the Air Temple Island. By the time she arrive, it started to rain, getting heavier every minute. Katara closes the door, then bends the water off of her and out the window. Katara goes into the kitchen and sets her satchel on the table. Katara sits on the chair then sighs, then she notices a note. Katara reads it:

'Something came up at city hall, I'll be working late. I'll be thinking of you, sweetheart. Aang.'

Katara smiles at reading the last comment, then thunder strikes. Katara was surprised at the strike of thunder, then she shivers as she feels a chill running down her spine. Katara walks around the house, closing all the windows and doors and sealing the curtains on the windows.

Katara closes the last window in her and Aang's room. Just when she's about to seal the curtain, something caught her attention outside. Katara leaves the house from the back door, then hurries to the shore. Katara gasps at the sight of it: It's a little girl, completely unconscious.

Katara holds the little girl in her arms to get a good look at her, she's a little pale and she seems to be about seven, and her arm is a large cut, with her blood dipping down from her arm. There's even a blood stein on her shirt.

The little girl moans slightly, Katara barely heard it under all the sound of the heavy rain. The little girl very slightly opened her eyes. "M...ma...m-m-ma..." The little girl closed her eyes, then lays all of the weight of her head on Kataras chest. Katara's shocked, she's still alive. Without hesitation, Katara carries the girl inside.

Katara takes care of the little girl. Gave her a bath, heal her wound and wrap it up and give her some comfortable pajamas that she meant to give to the orphanage. They fit her well. Katara carries the little girl to the guest room. Katara lays her on the bed, covers her body with the sheets for warmth. The little girl moans in her sleep, turns sideways with her eyes tightening.

Katara notices the girl is sweating. She puts a hand on her forehead, taking her temperature. To Katara's surprise, the girl is burning up. Katara leaves the room a little quick. She goes to the kitchen, sets a tea pot ready to boil. Katara grabs a bowl and fills it with water. She grabs a piece of cloth then returns to the guest room.

Katara stands by the bed. She dips the cloth into the bowl, squeezes out the extra water, and lays it on the girl's head. The girl opens her eyes a little, her vision blurrs, but it starts to clear up. When it did, she sees Katara. Katara smiles a little. The girl widens her eyes open with scarce then screams. The girl gets out of bed then runs to a corner. Katara feels worried for the girl. Katara moves to the corner, but stops a few feet away when the girl cowers and whimpers.

"Hey, hey." Katara speaks in a calm tone. "It's okay." Katara moves closer. When she's in front of the girl, she gets on her hands then offers her a hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm friendly."

The girl takes a peek at Katara. Katara smiles a little more. The girl notices the hand, she hesitates, then slowly takes her hand. "There you go." Katara places a hand on the girls cheek. "What's the matter? Are you scared?" The girl just whimpers, then gives a nod. "You don't have to be scared, you're safe." Katara slowly carries the girl then takes her back on the bed. "Come on, you need to rest. You have a fever."

The moment Katara tells her that, she started to get dizzy, as if she just lost all of her energy cowering. Katara lays the cover over the girls body. "Can you at least tell me your name?" The girl hesitates for a moment. "You're shy, aren't you?" The little girl nods slowly. "Aww, it's okay. I know what's it like. I use to be really shy when I was little. But it'll be all right, you just have to trust someone."

The girl just lays in silence for a moment, trying to take in what Katara said. "Ro-ro...Rosy." Katara looks a little confused. "M-my name."

"Rosy? That's your name?" Rosy nods. "That's lovely. My name's Katara."

"Kata...ra." Rosy says. "It's pretty."

Katara smiles. "Thank you." The sound of boiling water captures Katara's ears. "Hold on, I'll be back."

Katara goes into the kitchen. She pours some of the tea into a cup, then returns to the room. Katara finds Rosy looking even more paler.

"I made you some tea, it'll help you feel better." Katara gives the tea a gentle blow to cool it down a bit. She offers Rosy the cup. Rosy takes the cup, but she doesn't drink it, just looks at it. "Just try it."

Rosy looks at Katara, back at the tea, then takes a sip. "It's good."

Rosy continues drinking the tea, but slowly. "It's White Lotus with a touch of Red Jade." Rosy finishes drinking the tea, then Katara takes the cup. Katara gently tucks Rosy into bed. "All right, get some sleep. You need to rest."

Katara gives Rosy a soft kiss on the forehead, then she was fast asleep.

Later at night, it's still raining. Not as hard as it was before, but still heavy. Katara cleans the dishes. She often checks on Rosy every hour, seeing if she needs anything. But everytime she checks on her, she's still soundly asleep.

Aang arrives at the Air Temple and quickly gets inside. Aang bends the water off him then, tosses them outside and closes the door. Katara walks into the living room, wiping her hands dry with a towel, to find Aang home. "Aang, you're home."

Aang walks up to Katara. "Yeah." Aang gives Katara a kiss as he places his hands on her shoulders. "Glad to be home."

"Yeah. Actually, there's something I need to tell you." Aang feels a little worried to hear that. "When I was home, I found this little girl. She was unconscious out in the rain by the shore."

"What happened?" Aang asks.

"I'm not sure. She's really shy." Katara says. "Her name is Rosy, and I could only get small talk from her."

"Where is she?" Aang says.

"She's resting in the guest room. But don't disturb her." Katara says. "Rosy's all ready scared cause she's in a strange home. She also has a fever."

"Do you think she's lost?" Aang says.

"She probably is." Katara says. Just then, Katara hears a soft scream. "Rosy!"

Katara rushes to the guest room. She finds Rosy screaming in her sleep. "Ma-ma...mommy...please come back! No!"

Katara rushes to Rosy's side, then she wakes up with a fright. Katara holds Rosy, gently stroking her on the back and speaking to her tenderly. "Shhh. It's okay, Rosy. It's okay." Rosy lays her head on Kataras stomach as she lets her tears escape from her eyes. "You were just dreaming, it's all right. Shhh. It was only a dream."

"It...it-it wasn't a dream." Rosy says.

"Yes it was, Rosy. It's okay." Katara whispers.

"Na-no...it's not." Rosy says.

Aang enters the room, but just stays by the door. He watches Rosy and Katara together. Rosy looks up at Katara with her eyes watery. "Katara...my parents...they're gone."

Katara looks down at Rosy. "What do you mean gone?"

"They...the-they died." Rosy says. Katara is shocked to hear this. "They were taken away from me, by some scary meanie. W-when I found then, they were dead."

Tears escape from Kataras eyes. "I'm so sorry, Rosy."

"I-it was so scary. Why did bad people have to kill them?" Rosy asks.

"I don't know." Katara hugs Rosy. Katara lifts Rosy onto her lap to hold Rosy closer to her. "I don't know."

Aang can feel himself crying watching all his. He walks up to them and puts a hand on Kataras back. "I...I-I was so scared, it was so scary."

"Shh, I know, I know. Shhh." Katara whispers. Rosy cries on Katara's stomach. Katara turns to face Aang then whispers to him. "Can you go get Mr. Tux?"

Aang nods then leaves the room. Katara gets up, with rosy in her arms, and sits on the rocking chair. Katara slowly rocks back and forth, trying to calm Rosy down, then she whispers a sweet lullaby to her. Rosy tries to stop crying for a moment, to listen to Katara's singing. The song is really soothing to her. After a minute, Katara suddenly stops.

"Wh...why did you stop?" Rosy asks.

"I'm sorry, did you enjoy it?" Katara asks.

"Mm-hmm." Rosy moaned. "My mom use to sing to me. It always calmed me down." Rosy looks up at Katara. "But...this song...the way you sing...it's so beautiful."

Katara smiles. "Thank you." Aang returns with the stuffed penguin he got from the festival. He hands it to Katara. Rosy looks at the stuffed penguin confused. "Hey Rosy, see this stuffed penguin?" Rosy slowly nods. "Aang won me this at a festival. I named him Mr. Tux." Rosy laughs a little at the name. "Would you like to have him?"

Rosy nods then opens her arms. Katara gives Rosy Mr. Tux and Rosy hugs it. Katara smiles that Rosy's feeling better from her depression, Aang smiles as well. Katara carries Rosy back to the bed and lays her down. "Hey." Rosy looks at Katara. "I'm sorry about your parents."

Rosy's smile disappears. "Wh-why did it had to happen?" Rosy asks.

"I'm not sure, Rosy. But I just want to let you know: Whatever happens, everything is always going to be all right." Katara says. Rosy nods. "Is there anything you need?"

"Can I have some water?" Rosy asks.

Katara nods. She takes out her water pouch, and bends the water to Rosy. Rosy gasps at the water floating, then looks at Katara. "Y...you're a waterbender?" Katara nods. "My...my mom was a waterbender."

"Oh...what a strange coincidence." Katara says. Rosy laughs, then she drinks the water. "I don't suppose your dad's an airbender." Katara jokes.

Aang just rolls his eyes hearing that. "No, but he was a firebender." Rosy says.

"Well, that's nice." Katara says. Rosy yawns. "All right, time to go back to sleep."

Rosy nods. "Good night, Katara."

"Good night, Rosy." Katara resumes singing the song to Rosy. Rosy smiles as she slowly falls back asleep. Rosy holds Mr. Tux in her hug as she sleeps. When Katara finishes the song, she kisses Rosy on her forehead, then whispers into her ear: "Sweet dreams, love."

Rosy moans peacefully, then Aang and Katara leaves the room. Katara goes into the kitchen and then Aang goes into the couch in the living. Katara makes some tea for her and Aang, then she means him on the couch. Katara offers a cup to Aang and sits next to him.

"That was a really nice thing you did, honey." Aang says.

Katara smiles. "Thank you. You know, Rosy reminds me of me when I was her age. I was very shy just like she was."

Aang was surprised to hear that. "Really? You never told me that."

Katara just raises her shoulders. "Must have slipped my mind." Katara says innocently. Aang and Katara laughs, then drinks their tea.

"You going to take Rosy to the orphanage?" Aang asks.

"I'm not sure. I mean, she's very shy. I'm not sure if she can handle a group of kids and..." Katara thinks for a minute. "Well, actually, she might be able to get along with my mother, but there's still the matter of the kids. Plus, my mom's all ready have a lot of kids at the orphanage."

"I think your mom can handle them. She's strong just like you." Katara smiles then laughs a little.

"Aren't you a charmer." Katara says.

"Why thank you, lady Katara." Aang says. "So, you want to adopt Rosy?"

"I guess. I mean...I do care for her, even after just knowing her for a couple of hours." Katara sighs, then looks at Aang. "What about you? Are you okay with her?"

Aang grabs hold of Katara's hand. "She's an innocent little girl. I don't really mind. I'm okay if you are."

Katara smiles. "Okay. But I should still ask her."

In the morning, Katara is working on breakfast for her and Aang, along with some soup for Rosy. Katara was soon done with the breakfast. A place of eggs and bacon for her and rice and tofu for Aang. She puts the plates on the table, then takes a bowl of soup to Rosy. Katara walks into the guest room to find Rosy awake.

"Oh, you're awake." Katara says. Katara sets the bowl on the nightstand then feels Rosy's head. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." Rosy says.

"You're still a little warm." Katara mentions. Katara hands Rosy the bowl. "I made you some soup."

Rosy accepts the bowl. "Thank you." Rosy sniffs the soup. "Hmm...smells yummy." Katara laughs a little as Rosy tastes it. "Tastes delicious."

"Thank you." Katara says. "Hey, Rosy. I want to know something. Are you all right with living here?"

"What do you mean?" Rosy asks.

"Well. I think you are very sweet and lovely. And I'm also very sorry about what happened to your parents." Katara kneels down, facing Rosy. "I wanted to adopt you and...I was wondering if you're all right with it."

Rosy doesn't say anything, doesn't even eat more of the soup. "I-I...I don't know, Katara. I mean...you are really nice, thanks for taking care for me."

Katara gives Rosy a stroke on her head. "You're welcome."

"But...I'm not sure if...I'm ready to live with someone else." Rosy says.

"I understand what you mean, sweetie. But you're very little, you can't take care of yourself." Katara says. Rosy doesn't say anything else. Katara sighs. "Ok, how about this: You'll live with me and Aang for a week, and if you're comfortable with us, you can stay."

"That sounds good." Rosy says. Rosy finishes with her soup.

"Oh Rosy. There's one other thing you should know." Katara says. "Me and Aang. We're getting married."

Rosy was surprised. "Really? That's so great for you. Can I be the flower girl? I've always wanted to be the flower girl at a wedding."

"I don't know, Rosy." Katara says playfully. "Can you handle walking down the aisle passing a crowd of hundreds?"

"I can try to handle it. Let me be the flower girl. Please, please, please?" Rosy begs.

Katara just laughs. "All right, you can be the flower girl."

Rosy cheers, then she and Katara hugs.


	49. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Eight

**A/N: This is Book six, chapter eight of the Avatar story. As I recalled, I did a 'Katara's Birthday' in book four: Air. Since this is for the Kataang Raid, way only like one of the couple only have the birthday. In this chapter, it's Aang's birthday and what he gets is to spent time with his beautiful fiancé. Oh he's lucky, cause I wanted to spend my birthday with Selena Gomez or Demi Lovato...or maybe both. But all I got for my birthday are pencils...just kidding, I just got new bed sheets and a Hunger Games Katniss bed comforter. At least it wasn't anything 'Selena Gomez crush' related, or that wretched movie, Spring Breakers. Honestly, why can't my mother listen to me just once?**

Chapter 8 - Aang's Birthday

* * *

A week has passed, and Rosy actually does feel comfortable with Aang and Katara. So she decides to stay with them, Katara was happy for Rosy that she has a new family to live with. But aside from that, it's morning in Republic City, and it's a very special day. It's the Avatar's Birthday. Nothing like Avatar's Day (Worse episode EVER by the way) no, it's Aang's birthday today.

Katara is already up in the kitchen, cooking some breakfast. Rosy and Aang are still asleep. The sun starts rising and dawn seeps through the horizon. Aang wakes up and yawns as he enters the kitchen. He walks up to Katara. "Morning, sweetie."

Aang kisses Katara on the cheek. "Morning, sweetie." Katara says. Aang sits at the table. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Aang stretches and moans tiresome. "Man, I had an exhausting weekend."

"I'll bet." Katara says. Katara walks to the table and lays a plate of eggs, tofu and some chopped, cooked vegetables. "A special meal for a special man."

Aang laughs a little. "Thanks, dear." Aang takes a bite of the vegetables. "Hmm, this is delicious. You're best work ever."

"Why thank you." Katara says. "You doing anything special today?"

"I don't think so, I have a ton of work to do today with the Fire Nation citizens." Aang says.

Katara sighs. "Oh Aang. You are not going to work today." Aang stops eating and gives Katara a look. "You've been working too hard lately, and you can use some R&R. Plus it's your birthday. So you're not going into work today."

"Well, what am I going to do today?" Aang asks.

Katara sits next to Aang. "I'll tell you what you're going to do: You are going to stay here, relax. And then we're going to spend the afternoon together."

"I like the sound of spending time with you." Katara giggles. "What are we going to do together?"

Katara slowly wraps her arms around Aang, and pulls him close to her. "We'll do whatever you want, birthday boy. Whatever it is, the answer is always 'yes'."

Aang smiles. "Well, I can't wait then." Aang and Katara does a nose kiss to each other. Touches each other using the tips of their nose.

Aang spends the day relaxing at home. Meditating, resting on the couch, playing with Appa or Momo. While he's relaxing, Katara heads for the Jasmine Dragon with Rosy. Katara finds a table where her friends are at. Zuko, Suki, Sokka and Toph. Katara sits at the table with Rosy on her lap.

"Thanks for coming, everyone." Katara says.

"What did you call us here for?" Toph asks.

"Well, as you guys know, today's Aang's birthday, and I wanted to give him a surprise party." Katara says.

"Really?" Sokka asks.

"Yes really." Katara says. "It's his first birthday in Republic City, and it's also my first time to do something special for him on his birthday, since I can almost never get the chance with the crowd of crazy people or fans."

"Can't argue with that." Zuko says. "So, what do you want us to do?"

"I'm going to spend the afternoon with Aang, to keep him out of the house while you guys put everything together." Katara says. "Suki, you know how to cook. Can you handle the food?" Suki nods. "Sokka, you work on the decorations, Zuko, can you handle with invites?"

Zuko nods. "I know many of Aang's friends. I'm sure they'll be happy to come."

Katara smiles then nods. "And Toph, I have a cake ordered and I need you to pick it up."

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm just going to pick up a cake?" Toph asks.

Katara gives Toph a surious look. "You're blind Toph and you can only see with your feet. Can you really cook or do decorations like that?"

Toph was about to say something, but then stops realizing she's right. "You got a point there."

"All right. I'm going to bring Aang him at seven. You all know what to do." Everyone nods.

At noon, Katara returns to the Air Temple Island. Katara leaves Rosy in Suki's hands. Rosy wasn't too fond with it, but Katara told Rosy to trust Suki. Katara goes to the backyard to find Aang playing in the air with Momo. Katara just laughs watching her boyfriend having fun.

Aang lands in front of Katara then Momo lands on his shoulder. "I see you're having fun." Katara pats Momo. "Hey, Momo."

"Yeah. You were right, I really could use some R&R." Aang says.

Katara smile widens. "I'm glad. You ready to have some fun?"

Aang nods. "Sure."

Aang and Katara leaves the Air Temple Island. Aang flies over the sea and Katara just waterbend wave. They meet up at the dock of the shore. "So, where do you want to go?" Katara asks.

"How about some lunch?" Aang asks.

"Sure."

Aang and Katara hold hands and they walk off. Sokka and the others sees them leaving. Toph goes into town for the cake while everyone else gets on a boat and sails to Air Temple Island. Aang and Katara arrives at the Crystal Lights, the fanciest restaurant in the city.

The waiter welcomes Aang and Katara to the Crystal Lights then shows them to their seats. Aang and Katara sits in the center table, facing each other. They look over the menu while their waiter gets them their drinks.

"I'm glad I can finally spent time with you on your birthday." Katara says.

"Is that so?" Aang asks.

Katara nods. "Everytime I tried, you always get mobbed my fans or total strangers."

"Well I can't help it if the world wants to celebrate the Avatar's birthday." Katara laughs at Aang's joke. Aang reaches over the table to grab Katara's hands. "I'm glad as well, cause every year, I wanted to spend my birthday with you."

Katara smiles and blushes. The waiter returns with their drinks. "What will it be for our famous couple?"

Aang and Katara looks over the menu. "I'll have the tofu noodles with a salad on the side." Aang says.

"And I'll have the flaming kabobs with rice, and a salad as well." Katara says.

The waiter bows, takes the menus and leaves. Toph walks into town to find a bakery for the cake. Toph arrives at the bakery, she walks up to the counter and rings the bell. The baker walks up on the other side of the counter.

"May I help you?" The baker says. "Oh, Chief Beifong. How's it going?"

"Fine. Been catching some crazy criminals lately." Toph says. "Anyways, I need a birthday cake. Under the name Katara."

"Ah, for the Avatar's birthday." The baker says. The baker goes in the back and returns with an air nation themed cake. "It's on the house."

Toph takes the cake. "I'm not letting you of the hook for speeding. You still have to pay your ticket!"

The baker just frowns as Toph leaves the bakery. Toph walks down the street, being really careful about the cake. Toph has had a bad history with cake delivery. Back when she was 13 in Ba Sing Se, it was Sokka's birthday, and everytime she had to pick up a cake, she's always losing it. She lost like eight cakes that day. Toph hopes this will be different this time. Boy she's plain wrong.

Just now, Toph trips on a bug and the cake went flying in front of her, then slams facedown on the cabbages of the cabbage cart. Toph stands and growls then walks away, then the cabbage merchant shows up and screams at the sight of his cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" The cabbage merchant says.

Toph returns to the bakery and heads to the counter. "I need another cake."

"You just got here and left, what happened to the cake?" The baker asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." Toph says. "I need another cake!"

"All right, all right." The baker backs into the back and then returns with another air nation cake. "It's just like the first one."

Toph takes the cake and heads out. "Thank you." Toph was just about to leave the bakery until someone walks inside the same time she was leaving. The cake slams into Toph from the bumping.

"Oh, dear. Sorry. I didn't see you there." The person says.

Toph just lets go of the cake and the cake falls on the ground, and Toph wipes the icing from her face. "Would you like another cake?" The baker asks.

"Yes...please!" Toph says with a struggle.

Aang and Katara leaves the restaurant, goes for a walk down the street. "That was the best meal ever." Aang says.

"Yeah, they do cook very well." Katara says. "Anything else you want to do?"

Aang thinks for a moment. Toph leaves the bakery, but she can feel Aang and Katara coming. Toph quickly reacts and rushes back into the bakery. Toph just settles inside for a moment as Aang and Katara walks by. After about five minutes, she sets her foot outside to feel that they're gone. Toph sighs and starts walking off, until the door of the store next door opens as she walks back. The impact makes the cake smash into Toph.

A man walks out of the store, then sees Toph when she closes the door. "Oh geez, sorry, ma'am. I didn't see you there."

The cake falls onto the ground and Toph shows her angry face. "No...problem!" Toph grits through her teeth.

Toph just turns instantly and stomps off. Zuko just walks down the streets of the city, passing out the invitations. Zuko arrives at this one building where Korra and Yinyang were at, Zuko figured he might run into some people like Huru or Teo. When Zuko reaches to the top floor, he was surprised to see Yinyang. She isn't facing him, but is facing at the view. Zuko quietly steps back.

"I know you're here, Fire Lord." Yinyang says.

Zuko sighs in defeat then walks up to Yinyang. "All right, what do you want?"

Zuko stands next to Yinyang. "Why, nothing. Why would I want anything from you?"

"You know, I'm surprised that you're still alive after I shot you." Zuko says.

"I'm not surprised you are, given to the fact I was in a coma for sixteen years." Yinyang says. "I know it's Aang's birthday."

"Cause he's your brother?" Zuko asks.

"That, and it's cause we're twins. It's my birthday too." Yinyang mentions. Zuko realizes that they are twins. "I hear there's a party going on at his house."

"Uh...yeah. I'd invite you but, I'm pretty sure you would do something bad over there." Zuko says.

"Zuko, I am powerless given to my injured body, and the fact the spirits took my bending away." Yinyang says.

"I guess that's true." Zuko says.

Katara and Aang lays on the soft grass in the middle of the park, watching the clouds. They really enjoy this moment, they haven't really done this in a long time. One time, they once spotted their 'Volcanic doom' cloud they formed at Aunt Wu's village.

Sokka gets to work on the decorations. Rosy just sits in a chair, watching Sokka doing the work. "Where's Toph? Shouldn't she be back by now with the cake?"

Rosy just raises her shoulders. "I don't know, Mr. Sokka."

Sokka heads outside. Meanwhile, Toph carries the next cake. She crosses the sheet, only in the middle of the street, she can hear and feel a speeder coming her way. Toph makes her stand then earthbends the cart and ostrich-horses over her. Toph stares at the cart with her sightless eyes then laughs at it.

"Sucker!" Toph yells at it.

Toph just laughs as she continues walking, then a bottle hits her in the head and she drops the cake. The cake was all right, only a few feet in front of her, until another cart runs it over. Toph just growls and slams her fists in the ground, causing a major earth rave all around her spreading for about fifty yards. Anything beyond causes an earthquake.

Katara and Aang sits up feeling that earthquake. "What was that?" Katara asks.

"I don't know." Aang says. "It...feels like Toph getting mad over something."

Aang and Katara sits for a moment, raises their shoulders then lays back down into the grass.

Toph returns to the bakery. "I need another cake!"

The bakery lays the cake on the counter. "I figured you might." Toph takes the cake and walks off. "You want me to lay out another one?"

"No thank you." Toph angrily says as she walks out the door.

Hours later. The sun is starting to set, and Soka is waiting at the docks of the city. Just then, Toph arrives with the cake.

"Toph? Where have you been all day?" Sokka asks.

"Let's just say Katara's an idiot for putting me on cake duty." Toph lays the cake on the pillar of the dock then faces Sokka. "I have been having a long tough day cause I kept losing the cake. Thank goodness I made it with the cake in one piece." Toph hears a thud behind her. "Please tell me the cake didn't fall over."

Sokka looks around Toph, then see's two pelican-cats eating the cake. "The cake didn't fall over...it was pushed...by pelican-cats." Toph just growls and stomps away. "Uh...you want me to help you with the cake?"

"NO!" Toph shouts.

Sokka just sighs, watching Toph leave. Meanwhile, Aang and Katara are by the docks, the other side of the docks away from the Air Temple Island. Aang and Katara gets on a boat then Aang waterbends the boat towards the sea.

"What are we doing?" Katara asks, curiously.

"I just thought we should get good seats." Aang stops his waterbending, leaving the two couple in the middle of the ocean. "For this."

Katara looks at the sunset then smiles. "It's beautiful." Katara says.

Aang seats next to Katara, wraps an arm around her as she lays her head on his shoulder, while they watch the sun setting. A few minutes later, Toph and Sokka rides back to the island, then heads towards the air temple.

"I told you I don't need help!" Toph says.

"I guess you didn't." Sokka says. Just when they were at the porch, a hawk swoops in and slashes its talons on the cake, ruining it. Toph just stands frozen in place, and Sokka's look nervous.

"The hawk ruined the cake...didn't it?" Toph says.

"Uh...no, no. It didn't. the cake is looking A-okay." Sokka lies.

"Thank goodness." Toph walks inside, then Sokka quietly sneaks away, then zooms off.

Sokka hurries to the bakery. He picks up the cake and hurries back to the island. only, when he's at the air temple, he makes sure that Toph isn't around to feel this. When it was clear, he replaced Toph's ruined cake with a fresh clean cake.

Aang and Katara watches the sun completely set over the sea. Katara looks at Aang and smiles. "You ready to head home?"

Aang nods. "Yeah."

"Oh." Katara reaches for something in her pocket. "I almost forgot." Katara takes out a small present. "Happy birthday, Aang."

Aang was surprised. "You didn't have to."

Katara laughs. "I insist. I mean, this is the first time I've ever given you a present ever since we've met."

"I guess that's true." Aang says, realizing his past birthdays where he's never got to spent time with Katara. "But being with you is all I can ever want for my birthday."

Katara smiles. "Thank you...You still want the present?"

Aang accepts the present. "Why not?" Aang unwraps the present and opens it to find a silver necklace with a charm in the shape of the north star, covered in tiny bits of diamonds, and in the very center of the star is a small, but larger then the diamonds, sapphire gem. Aang looks at Katara, having trouble to form his words. "Look at the back of it."

Aang turns the charm to the other side, words were engraved. It's so small, Aang had to firebend some light in his hand and look closely. The words say: The world's greatest Avatar.

"Ka...Katara. I..." Aang looks at Katara. "I honestly don't know what to say. But...thank you so much." Katara smiles. "This must have cost a lot."

"Let's just say it's a good thing I didn't spent all that money on fifteen birthday presents." Katara jokes.

Aang laughs and then they kissed. "I love it, thank you."

Aang puts the necklace on, then Katara smiles. "You look amazing in it."

Aang and Katara rides back to Air Temple Island. Aang and Katara returns to the house. Aang was the first to enter, and when they did, everyone bursts out and yells: SURPRISE!

Aang was surprised all right. "Oh my gosh…" Aang turns to face Katara. "Katara. Did you do all this?"

Katara smiles innocently. "I may have something to do with it…" Katara says with a giggle.

Aang and Katara hugs. Aang sees everyone's here, even some old friends. Haru, Tao, the freedom fighters, even Aang's old school friends: On-ji and Shoji. Aang was most surprised to see them here.

"On-ji. I haven't seen you since the dance party." Aang says. "You look amazing."

On-ji smiles. "Thank you. So do you. I heard you're getting married. Congratulations."

"Enough talk. Let's party." Toph shouts.

Everyone has fun at the party. Aang spends most of the time catching up to his old friends. Katara was glad that Aang's having a wonderful time, even since it's his birthday. Right after dinner, Suki and Katara takes out the cake and cuts into it. Right after cake, Rosy is fast asleep. Katara just laughs at her slumber then carries her to bed.

One-by-one, or two-by-two in some cases, like Sokka and Suki, On-ji and Shoji, leaves the air temple. Up until everyone's gone.


	50. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Nine

**A/N: This is book six, chapter nine of the avatar story. You all remember the fire nation, the citizens and the rebels. Well, things are about to get much worse. This is part I of the story, where Korra finds a group of the rebels outside of Republic City and gets them infected by the Sha. Now the rebels attacks Republic City to rescue their brothers and put an end to Fire Lord Zuko. But things get bad when the citizens also becomes possessed by the Sha.**

Chapter 9 - The Siege part I - The Invasion

* * *

Zuko's been having an uneasy time in Republic City, after being kidnapped by the rebels. Aang and Toph tries hard to help Zuko keep the crowd under control, but it's not easy. Right now, Shang is on trial in city hall. Toph and Aang are questioning Shang.

"All right, Shang. Tell us. Who's beyond of the kidnapping for Fire Lord Zuko? Toph asks.

"I don't know, who actually." Shang says.

Toph slams her hands on the table in front of Shang and gets into his face. "You're on trial! TELL US!"

Aang pulls Toph back. "Easy, Toph."

Shang gets nervous from Toph's fury. "I-I seriously don't know. I just found the note when I woke up that morning. I thought it could be from Shao, so I had to follow it."

Toph stomps hard on the ground while staring directly at Shang. "Hmm…he's not lying."

Aang approaches to judge Wan. "Your honor, if I may call Shao to the stand." Judge Wan nods. Shang moves aside and Shao takes his place "Shao. You lead the Fire Nation rebels. Did you give orders to Shang to kidnapped Fire Lord Zuko?"

"I did not." Shao says. "I thought Shang has gone rogue on me."

"He's not lying." Toph says. "If you didn't give Shang orders, then who did? And what were you doing on the day Zuko was kidnapped?"

"I don't know who, and I was at the Jasmine Dragon with some guy…Yakone I think his name was." Aang feels uncomfortable hearing that name.

"So, you weren't planning to get rid of Zuko?" Toph asks.

"Absolutely not." Shao says. "I maybe loyal to Ozai and Azula as the Fire Lord…s. But I am a man of honor, and if I'm living in the avatars city, then I'm willing to put my feud aside."

Aang and Toph thinks for a moment. "Well, if you didn't give the orders…then who did?"

In Ba Sing Se, many of the rebels of the Fire Nation are settling in. Since there wasn't enough room in Republic City for all of them, they had to live else where, and the Earth King gladly accepted the rebels to live until the fire nation is rebuild.

Korra, who's still in her trench coat and fedora disguise, carries a basket of groceries across the market. While she's walking off, Vaatu, in about Momo's size, floats around Korra.

"You're plan is a failure." Vaatu says.

Korra faces the plan. "It hasn't happened…not just yet. This is only the beginning." Korra puts the basket down and hangs a poster. "Tricking the rebels into kidnapping Fire Lord Zuko worked well. I hear a bunch of the rebels are arguing against the citizens for being accused of the kidnapping."

"You're plan better work, Korra." Vaatu says.

"Trust me, it will. Now for phase two."

Korra picks up the basket and walks off. Two rebels walks by the poster when they notice it. One of them picks it off then reads it: "To those against Fire Lord Zuko. Special meeting tonight at seven outside of the university. Be there for the glory of Fire Lord Ozai and Azula."

Outside of city hall, the rebels and the citizens are facing each other, shout and arguing. The citizens are shouting about accusing the rebels for the kidnapping on Fire Lord Zuko, while the rebels shouts about their innocence. Even through it was the rebels who kidnapped him, they weren't ordered or planning to, but they framed from a mysterious note.

Aang and Shao watches everything through a window. Aang just shakes his head with his eyes close while moaning. Shao turns to face Aang. "I'm sorry, Avatar. I try hard to keep my people under control."

"Nothing seems to make sense." Aang says. "If the rebels aren't the ones who give Shang the note, then who did."

"I don't know. But whoever did is trying to keep the feud strong and alive." Shao says, looking back at the window. "It's like they're trying to drag us into another war."

"That's going to be bad with the Sha on the loose. The war has all ready cost the destruction of the Fire Nation." Aang says.

"Yes. And our lives. These Sha spirits must be stopped." Shao says.

In Ba Sing Se at night, the rebels starts arriving at the courtyard of the university. There's a crowd of hundreds of them in the courtyard. They all gather in the courtyard, wondering what's happening. Korra takes a stand on a crate in front of the crowd.

"My friends! We are all citizens of the fire nation! But we have lost our home due to the invasion assault of the dark spirits!" Korra shouts. the crowd mutters with each other. "Fire Lord Zuko was suppose to protect us and our home. But he's failed us! Abandoned us in our time of need!" The mutters gets a little louder and lures into agreement. "Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula would never do this to us. If they were fire lord…or fire lady in Azula's case, we would still have everything ever loved and cared!"

Everyone cheers a 'Yeah!' on Korra's speech. "Who abandond us?"

"Zuko!" Everyone shouts.

"Who left use defenseless?" Korra asks.

"Zuko!" Everyone shouts.

"Who dethroned Ozai and contained our princess?" Korra asks.

"Zuko!" Everyone shouts. Just then, the crowd starts to moan as their bodies starts to become possessed by the Sha. Turning black and white and having the Sha hands over theirs.

"Who do you hate?" Korra asks.

"ZUKO!" Everyone shouts in such a loud, anger tone of hatred.

Korra turns and smirks. She moves to an ally by the university then Vaatu appears. "The army is ready for the invasion."

"What are we attacking?" Vaatu asks.

"Republic City." Korra mentions.

In Republic City, Aang decides to pay a visit to Kya at the orphanage. "Things are pretty tough with the Fire Nation aren't they?" Kya asks.

"I'm afraid so. It's as if they're starting another war…only with each other." Aang says.

"I'm sure things will work out." Kya says. "I hear you and Katara have a child now."

"Yeah, Rosy." Aang says with a sigh. "She's really nice and all, but she's very shy. I just got to get her to accept me. Katara has it easy. I mean, Katara's pretty much the only person Rosy can talk to."

"Well, it's no surprise. Katara was the same when she was little. I was almost the only one who can ever talks to." Kya says.

"I heard." Aang gets up and starts leaving. "I should head home."

In the morning, a large group of boats starts sailing over the seas. And the boats are filled with the sha-infected rebels, overwhelmed and corrupted with hatred. They make their way to Republic City to invade the city and defeat Zuko.

Meanwhile, the general paces back and forth in front of group of the Fire Nation citizens. "Ugh! I can't believe the rebels are attacking our fire lord and we can't do anything about it!" The general states.

"I'm with you, general! We can't just sit here and do nothing while the rebels attacks our fire lord." A fire bends starts.

"How dare they betray Fire Lord Zuko and serve those traitorous Ozai and Azula!" The general slowly starts to turn black and white, starting to become possessed by the Sha. "They make me so mad. I'm…i'm…ANGRY!" The general becomes completely possessed, then soon after, the rest of the citizens becomes possessed by the Sha.

Meanwhile, Katara is currently watering the garden outside of her home. As she stands, she spots a ton of smoke over the distance. Katara quickly runs inside to make her way to the roof On the rooftop, she finds Aang looking over the distance with a telescope.

"Aang! Something's happening." Katara says.

"I know…" Aang lowers his telescope. "We're about to be invaded."

"By who?"

Aang takes another look. "It's…oh no." Aang drops his telescope and it rolls off the roof. "It's a group of fire nation citizens…possessed by the Sha."

"Oh that's not good." Katara says. "Why are they coming to Republic City?"

"Not sure. I've gotta warn Zuko." Aang takes out his glider and starts flying off.

Aang flies around the city, searching for Zuko. He eventually finds him, but he's actually arguing with his general, who's also possessed by the Sha.

"No, we are not attacking the rebels! End of story!" Zuko says.

"Fire Lord! Those traitors betrayed us! Kidnapped you! We have to do something now!" The general angrily says.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Aang lands right next to Zuko. "Aang. Thank goodness you're here."

"Don't bother trying to talk peace on us, avatar! We're going to take matters into our own hands!" The general and the sha-infected army moves on.

"Zuko. What happened?" Aang asks.

"I don't know. The general is asking strange. Just like he was back at the fire nation…only he's angry." Zuko says.

"Anger…he's possessed." Aang says, watching the general moving until he and the army are out of sight. "The Sha's dark energy is overcoming his body with anger."

"That's not good." Zuko says.

"Yeah, well. It's about to get worse." Aang states. "There's another army of fire nation citizens heading to Republic City. They're also possessed."

Zuko was surprised to hear that. "Could this day get any worse?"

"Don't give your hopes up." Aang says. "Let's go get Toph and the police and deal with the citizens."

Aang and Zuko went their separate ways. Zuko gets the police to deal with the citizens, and Aang and Toph and a small police force heads to the docks for the invasion. The ships lands and the sha-infected warriors leaves the ships.

"I am sorry, you are not welcome here." Aang says.

"Like we care! We're here for Fire Lord Zuko!" One of the warriors says.

"Our 'fire lord' has betrayed us! Betrayed Ozai and Azula!" The second warrior says.

Aang and Toph looks confused. For Aang, he has no idea what kind of Sha they're being possessed by. "Well, we can't allow you in this city while Sha-infected." Toph says. "We've already got enough trouble in our hands."

"If it's Zuko. We'll be glad to handle it for you." The commander says, her and the other rebels cracking their knuckles.

Toph bends a large and long wall of earth in between her and the rebels, blocking the docks. "I'm thinking they're overwhelmed in hatred." Aang says.

"Well now we've gotta do something!" Toph says.

Meanwhile, Korra and Yinyang are standing, or sitting in Yinyang's case, watching the view. So far, they see Zuko dealing with his angry citizens. Korra just smirks at the sight of them.

"Say, Korra. I've got a question for you." Yinyang asks. Korra just turns her head a little, as a response. "Why is it that you need the Avatar Spirit?"

"You really want to know?" Korra asks. "It's because I'm his future life. I was suppose to be the worlds avatar...but then that fool Katara used her healing to bring Aang back to life." Korra looks down at her hands. "I am nothing but an incomplete Avatar, forced to live in Aang's shadow."

"Believe me, Korra. I know how that feels." Yinyang says. "Before me and Aang disappeared, all I ever wanted was to be the avatar. But I was disappeared when I heard it was Aang instead of me." Korra turns to face Yinyang. "But trust me, Korra. What you are doing is not the answer. If the Avatar Spirit chooses Aang, then it is Aang who will be the avatar. You cannot make the same mistakes I did sixteen years ago."

Korra just humps then turns to face back at the view. "Maybe you couldn't, but I can! I am Aang's future life. I'm meant to be the Avatar."

Katara watches the rebels moving on at Air Temple Island, with Rosy in her arms. "What's happening?" Rosy asks.

"I'm not sure, but it's not good." Katara says. "I'm going to check it out. Rosy, I need you to stay inside. Don't answer the door to anyone."

Rosy nods then hurries inside. Katara runs to the shore. When she jumps and lands on the water, her feet instantly freezes to an ice board, then starts surfing to the city. Toph and Aang tries hard to push the rebels back, using their earth and airbending.

Katara arrives to Aang Toph. She bends a lot of water from the shore and freezes the Sha-infected rebels in place. "Katara!"

"I'm here to help." Katara says.

"We can take it from here. help Zuko." Toph says.

Katara nods then she runs off. The rebels starts breaking themselves free from the ice with their weapons or fire bending. Katara runs down the streets, searching for Zuko. She searches for a couple of minutes to find an army of Sha-infected citizens, with Zuko chasing after the general.

"General! You can't do this!" Zuko says. "As Fire Lord! I order you and your troops to stand down!"

The general turns to face Zuko. "We can't let those traitors go free, fire lord! They seek to destroy you!" The general angrily says.

The general and the army marches on, until Katara bends the water onto them and freezes them in place. Katara makes sure to bend a hole in the water where Zuko stands, so he doesn't freeze in place.

Zuko was surprised to see Katara here. "Katara?"

Zuko approaches to Katara. "I saw what's happening. What's happening Zuko?"

"I don't know. But the Sha seems to be attacking the city." Zuko says.

"What are we gonna do?" Katara asks.

Just then, the citizens breaks free from their frozen ensnarement. "My guess is to hold back the army."

The army marches on. Katara and Zuko tries hard to hold them back. Meanwhile, the rebels gets blown at with Aang's air bending, some manage to push through the force. Toph encases the feet those that are pushing through into the earth.

The rebels decides to fight back. the fire benders blasts a fistful of fire at Aang and Toph. Aang raises a large earth wall in front of them, blocking the fire. "There's too many of them!" Toph says.

"We have to do something." Aang says.

The rebels breaks through the wall of earth. Aang and Toph were knocked away from the blast, and the rebels marches on. Katara and Zuko struggles holding the citizens back. Everytime Katara snares them in place, they just melt or break the ice.

Zuko firebends a ring of circle on the field, tripping the citizens inside. But the general douses the flames down, then blasts fire at Zuko. Zuko gets knocked back. "Zuko!"

Katara rushes to Zuko. She helps him sit up. "I'm fine."

Katara and Zuko watches the citizens marching off, then they noticed the rebels marching towards them. "Oh no…" Katara says.

Korra and Yinyang watches everything from inside the building. Korra snarks as the soldiers stops on the courtyard of City Hall. "Watch now…As you'll see the awesome power of the dark spirits."

The rebels and the citizens faces each other. "You're fire lord will die for betraying us!" Shang says.

"It is YOU who are the traitors!" The general angrily says. "You will all burn as punishment for betraying our people and the fire lord!"

"Ozai and Azua are the true fire lords! Zuko hates us all! Betrayed us all!" The rebels takes out their weapons and firebending, then the citizens does the same.

"We will put an end to you all!" The general angrily says.

The citizens and the rebels yells then starts charging. They charge until they make contact. Katara and Zuko can't believe what they're seeing, until the very ground starts to shake. Just then, a large amount of dark enemy bursts out of city hall, destroying it as well. Katara and Zuko just looks at all that Sha energy, completely shocked.

The Sha energy unleashes a dark nova, knocking away the citizens and the rebels. Katara and Zuko as well. Yinyang isn't pleased at what she's seeing, but Korra is. "Is this what you want, Korra? To destroy innocent lives?"

"No. What I want is the Avatar Spirit!" Korra turns to face Yinyang. "But we all have to make sacrifices, just like Aang did back in Ba Sing Se when Azula shot him, or when he defeated the Dragon Spirit."

"He made sacrifices to save all of us, Korra. What you are doing is for your own selfish reasons." Yinyang says.

"Say what you want to believe!" Korra turns to face the view. "It's my destiny to become the Avatar, and I will!"


	51. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Ten

**A/N: This is book six, chapter ten of the avatar story. You all remember the fire nation, the citizens and the rebels. Well, things are about to get much worse. This is part II of the story. Republic City is under attack by the Sha of Anger and the Sha of Hatred, caused by the clashing war against the Fire Nations citizens and the rebels. Team avatar now has to try and defeat the Shas and save the city.**

Chapter 10 - The Siege part II - Anger and Hatred

* * *

The Sha energy corrupts the city, mainly at City Hall and any place around it. Aang can see the large blast of the dark energy bursting into the skies. Toph can't see it but she can feel the unstable rumble. "Oh my…look at all that Sha energy."

"I may not be able to see it, but I can feel it. And it's not good." Toph says. "It's come from City Hall."

Aang and Toph hurries to City Hall. Meanwhile, Katara and Zuko lays unconscious, with Zuko laying on top of Katara. Katara and Zuko moans a little. Zuko starts to sit up, then when he's off of Katara, Katara tries to sit up as well.

"What just happened?" Zuko asks.

Katara puts a hand on her head. "I don't know. I remember…" Katara looks up and points at the burst of She energy. "That!"

Zuko looks up and becomes surprised to see all that unstable energy. Just then, Sokka and Suki arrives. "Hey, we felt the earthquake and saw that beam of dark energy. What's happening?" Suki asks.

A rave of the Sha energy blasts out of the burst in two different directions. The two raves hit a building each. The buildings collapse and then a giant Sha came out of each of them. Both of the Shas are really the same color as the lesser and major Shas, the black and white. Everyone is shocked to see all of this happen to Republic City. Aang and Toph arrives. Just when Aang was about to say something, he sees the two Sha and gasps.

One of them looks directly at Aang. "Ah! Avatar! It's been so long since we've seen you." The one Sha says.

"Too long!" The second Sha says angrily. "Thanks to you, we have been imprisoned for 10,000 years!"

"But now, we have returned, to conquer this world!" The first Sha says.

"You may have defeated Fear, but try to escape from Anger!" The Sha of Anger says.

"And Hatred!" The Sha of Hatred says.

Both of the Shas channels their dark magic. "They look just like that Sha of Fear back at the Palace." Zuko says.

The citizens and the rebels who are unconscious, they're bodies starts getting coated with the dark energy, then the lesser and major Sha's that were possessing them exiled. A full army of the Sha faces team Avatar, surrounding them.

The team gets into their fighting stance. "Looks like we gotta fight our way out of this!" The team attacks the Sha in their separate ways.

Korra and Yinyang watches everything. Yinyang isn't too happy about this, but Korra just laughs. "This is too much fun. You think we should bring out the Sha of Vengeance?" Korra says.

Yinyang gets on her feet, then launches tiny arrows from her wrist (Like how Mai does) The arrows pierces Korra in the neck and knocks her unconscious. Yinyang removes the blanket from her, revealing herself. Yinyang wears fighting clothes with small daggers and throwing starts attach to them. Her wrists have the arrow launches on them, and she carries a spear hanging on her back, along with a quiver carrying a bow and some arrows. Yinyang also has bandages wrapped around her next and her forehead and left eye.

Yinyang stands in front of Korra. "You really need to learn what it means to be the Avatar." Yinyang moves to her wheelchair and pushes it against the glass wall, shattering it. Yinyang takes out her bow and loads it with an arrow tied to a rope. She aims the arrow at a building and fires. When the arrow pierces into the building, Yinyang ties the other end of the rope to a pillar. Yinyang takes out her spear, she carries it over the rope and starts sliding down.

Aang fights off the Sha with his air, earth and energybending. Three of the lesser Sha jumps right behind Aang, but before they attacked him, the lesser Shas were attacked with throwing stars and daggers. Aang sees them knocked out and is surprised. He looks up to see Yinyang falling, then she lands right in front of him. Yinyang stands then strikes at the Sha surrounding her and Aang with the spear. In about five seconds, the Sha were destroyed. Yinyang plants the spear on the ground then faces Aang.

"Hello brother." Yinyang says.

Aang was caught by surprise. "Yinyang…when did you…how did…How did you become…that?" Aang gestures his hands at her.

"Spending a hundred years hiding in the Realm of Dreams, you pick up a few things." Yinyang says.

Aang looks at Yinyang, from head to toe. "I'll say." When he moves to her head, he can see more Sha coming at them. "Look out!"

Aang moves Yinyang behind him and blasts the Sha away with his air bending. After that, he turns to face his sister. "I figured you could use some help." Yinyang says.

"That would be nice." Aang says.

Aang spots Katara surrounded by the Sha. Katara just stands there, in her fighting stance with as much water as her pouch can carry. Aang earthbends and surrounds Katara with spikes, directly underneath the ring line of the Sha, then the spikes returns into the earth.

Katara was surprise, then sees Aang rushing up to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Katara says, giving Aang a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the help."

Aang and Katara moves on, only they suddenly stopped as they see the fallen soldiers starting to get up. They all moan with their heads on her heads.

"Oh man…my head." The general says.

Everyone gets back on the feet, only to be surprised at what's happening. "What happened?" Shang asks.

"You guys are what happened." Aang says. Everyone notices Aang and Katara. "Your little feud caused the Sha to attack our city."

"Oh…yeah, I remember that." Shang says with a guilt.

"Sorry, Avatar." The general says.

"Look, why can't you guys say that you're fighting over nothing. You're all citizens of the fire nation, and Zuko is the fire lord. Zuko's done his best for his people, and you guys are only going to make things worse by getting into each others throat." Aang says. "Sixteen years ago, I ran into these two tribes who can't stand each other, the Gan Jin and the Zhangs. We were all trapped in a canyon and all they did was feud, and it was only maing things worse. But we manage to get out by putting our feud aside to work together to get out, and in the end, they decided to put their feud in their past and look into the future."

"Only beside you lied to them about their founders." Katara whispers.

Aang just hushes at Katara, telling her to be quiet. "Anyways, the point is you guys need to stop fighting each other and put the feud aside."

The citizens and the rebels say nothing, just stands there in silence. But then the general and Shang look at each other. After a moment, they nod and shook hands. Aang smiles as they made up. "What do you want us to do, Avatar?" The general attacks.

"We have to deal with the Sha of Anger and the Sha of Hatred, but we can't fight them with the Sha army attacking us." Aang says.

"Say no more, we'll handle the army." Shang says.

The soldiers ready themselves and marched into the battle. When the soldiers join, Zuko, Sokka, Yinyang, Suki and Toph gathers with Aang and Katara. "What's the plan, oh great Avatar?" Zuko asks.

"We need to take down the Anger and Hatred Sha." Aang says. We'll split into two groups: Me, Sokka and Suki will Handle the Hatred. The rest of you take care of Anger."

Sokka just looks back and forth at the Sha of Anger and the Sha of Hatred. "How can you tell the difference?"

Aang stands beside Sokka then looks back and forth at the two Shas. "Good point. We'll take right and they'll left."

Everyone goes their separate group ways. Aang, Sokka and Suki charges towards the Sha of Hatred. The Sha of Hatred looks down and sees the group heading towards him. The Sha of hatred laughs. "You can't be serious coming at me at some small party. I've taken down a full army of soldiers and benders. You guys would make quite a playdate."

When the group was close, the Sha of Hatred slams its fist on the ground, crushing them, or at least they would be if they didn't move out of the way. B team currently fights the Sha of Anger. Zuko and Katara fires their water and fire at the Sha of Anger. The Sha of Anger roars angrily as he pushes through the attacks. "Now you're making me angry!" The Sha of Anger blasts some dark energy at Katara and Zuko The energy lands in front of their feet and explodes, knocking them back.

The Sha of Anger moves up in front of them. It makes a strike, but before he could crush them, the metal cords wraps around its wrist. The Sha of Anger turns to see it's Toph who's subduing him. Yinyang jumps towards the Sha of Anger while throwing her knifes and throwing stars.

On the Sha of Hatred side, Sukki runs up the side wall of a building. The Sha of Hatred smashes its fist on the ground, and then Sokka stabs his space sword into the fist. The Sha of Hatred roar painfully, then grabs Sokka. The Sha of Hatred holds Sokka in front of its face. "You're going to pay for that!"

When Suki reaches to the end of the wall, she jumps towards the Sha of Hatred. "Let go of my husband!" Suki throws her fans at the Sha of Hatred midair. The Sha of Hatred grunts when the fans scratches it. Suki lands on the arm that's holding Sokka. She grabs him then jumps off before the Sha of Hatred slams its other hand on his arm. When they land, Aang attacks the Sha of Hatred, blasting some air at it then some energy missiles at it.

On the Sha of Anger, Katara focuses on the Shas legs, encasing them in ice. Toph grabs hold of the Sha of Angers hands with her metal cords, while Zuko and Yinyang attacks from above. Zuko bends fire from his feet granting him to fly as he strikes the Sha of Anger with fire from his fists. The Sha of Anger looks directly at Zuko then breaths a dense dark mist at him.

Zuko falls unconscious then starts falling. Zuko crashes on Toph, interrupting her grip on the Sha of Anger. The Sha of Angers hands breaks free from Tophs metal bending, then smashes on Kataras ice, breaking its legs free. "I will not be contained again!" The Sha of Anger channels some dark energy. "Feel your rage!"

Zuko and Toph gets up, only when they did, they start to become overwhelm in Anger. They try hard to fight it. Yinyang jumps off of the Sha of Angers shoulder, while falling, she shoots the tiny arrows from her wrists to the Sha of Anger.

Aang strikes at the Sha of Hatred with his waterbending. The Sha of Hatred blocks most of the strikes. The Sha of Hatred spans its fist to the ground, Aang dodges then encases the fist into the earth. The Sha of Hatred smashes its other fist to the ground, Aang dodges again then encases that fist into the earth. Aang earth bends a large pillar spike of earth and aims it directly at the chest of the Sha of Hatred, then launches it.

The Sha of Hatred growls painfully, collapses then starts to fade away. Sokka and Suki gathers up with Aang. "That was pretty good." Sokka says.

"What about that other Sha?" Suki asks.

Everyone watches the battle of the Sha of Anger as the hatred lesser and major Shas becomes destroyed due to the death of the Sha of Hatred. Toph, Zuko and Yinyang struggles on handling the Sha of Anger. Katara comes charging in surfing n a wave of massive water she's bending. Katara jumps off the wave when she reaches the Sha of Anger, and she bends all that water to surround the Sha of Anger, then to impale through its chest as a massive icicle, then large shards of ice are bended out of that icicle, impaling the Sha from the inside out of all directions.

The Sha of Anger dies as well then fades away. Aang was very impressive with what Katara did. "That's my Katara." Aang says.

The lesser and major Sha of Anger also dies upon the death of the Sha of Anger. After all that, the army of the Citizens and Rebels just collapses of exhaustion. In the building, Korra regains conscious. She stands up then sees that they have won.

"No!" Korra slams her hands and face on the glass wall.

Korra bangs her fist on the glass wall, then Vaatu arrives. "You have failed me, Korra!"

Korra turns her head. "I know…but I'm not giving up. I still have other plans in mind."

At the courtyard, the fire nation gathered with Aang and his friends. "Avatar Aang, thank you for helping us." The general says.

Shang walks up to Zuko. "Fire Lord Zuko, we are sorry for betraying you. I guess you are not that bad for a Fire Lord."

Zuko nods. Katara walks up to Aang and Zuko, then shows Aang a piece of paper. "Aang, look at this." Aang takes the paper and gets a look at it. "It appeared after the Sha I was facing vanished."

"It's torn…" Aang takes out the book, then places the page on one of the missing pages. "It's a missing page."

"How about that?" Katara says. "You think they have more of these missing pages?"

"I'm not sure." Aang walks off. Katara just watches him walking off. Aang walks off as he reads the missing page:

 _"The Sha is conquering the world. Avatar Wan and the Dragon Spirit are doing something about it, but the Sha are endless. They are born through any negativity that happens. Anger, Fear, Despair, Hatred, Doubt, Pride, Vengeance. Yet, it feels like they're coming from someone…or something._ "

Aang thinks back to what the Sha of Fear said after his death: 'You cannot stop Vaatu.'

"Vaatu…"

Aang resumes reading.

 _"No traces or clues have been made to find out where the Sha are really coming from. They are born from the overwhelmed negativity, but I feel like that's not the only reason. Like there's a dark presence in our world that's causing our negativity to create a form of the dark spirit."_

Aang was at the docks when he finished reading. Aang closes the back and takes out his staff.

"Aang?" Aang turns to see Katara walking up to him. "You all right?"

"Yeah." Aang says.

"Where are you going?" Katara asks.

"I'm not sure." Aang opens his glider. "There's something that's bothering me. The Sha is coming from somewhere…or something." Katara is a little confused. "In my dreams, something dark and dangerous was inside that old oak tree, and as soon as it was released, the Sha came. And that Sha of Fear mentioned something about this 'Vaatu'."

"Vaatu? What's that?" Katara asks.

"I'm not sure. That's what I'm going to find out." Aang says. "I'll only be gone a few days. Don't worry." Aang gives Katara a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you later."

Aang gets on his glider and flies off. Katara just stays behind, watching him leave.

Later that night, Aang flies over the seas. Even it's only him around, he can't help but feel he's not alone. Aang uses his air bending to listen to the silence. *Basically the someway how Toph sees with her feet) Aang hears something coming on the water. He turns to see something rushing through the water about a mile behind him. When ti gets closer, Aang can see it's Korra gliding on the water. Aang was surprised to see her, then he waterbends a large circular ice and lands on it.

Korra also jumps on the ice when she reaches it. Aang notices that Korra is coated in such dark energy, almost like she's a Nightmare again. "What do you want?" Aang asks.

"You ruined everything!" Korra says. "You had to make the Fire Nation work together."

"What are you talking about?" Aang asks.

"I was the one who ordered the rebels to kidnapped Zuko." Aang gasps hearing that, completely surprised. "They're feud was the perfect plan to have the Sha destroy your precious city AND you!" Korras fists burns with fiery rage. "If you want something done right. You've gotta do it yourself."

Korra blasts fire at Aang, but Aang uses his energybending to create a shield in front of him, blocking the fire. Korra bends the water from the ocean and hoses it violently at Aang. Aang still blocks the attacks, only the impacted of the water pushes him back a little. After a moment, Korra stops.

"Come on and fight, 'Avatar'!" Korra bends a large gathering of air then blasts it all at Aang. The blast of air slides him over the ice and falls into the ocean. Korra walks up to where Aang fell. She looks down to see nothing but bubbles on that one spot of water. Korra looks closely, but then falls back as a large pump of water bursts out of the ocean.

The water swirls like a whirlpool with Aang on top. Korra notices his eyes and tattoos glowing. Aang's in the avatar state. Aang bends some fire, gathering and gathering, until he has a large amount of fire and blasts it at Korra. Korra slides back then was knocked back from the blast. Korra lands on her feet on the water then starts charging towards Aang. Aang ends his swirling water, when he's on water surface, he charges directly at Korra.

Korra and Aang charges until they crash into each other, unleashing a massive explosion of energy.


	52. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Eleven

**A/N: This is book six, chapter eleven of the Avatar story. While Aang's busy with being away, we return to Republic City to see how Katara's doing. In this story…well, it's not so much of mine. To be honest, I was on ideal block, couldn't think of what to do for Chapter 11, then Lightbender101 suggested something. I wasn't sure if I should do it, but I couldn't think of thing so I figured…what the heck? It's better then nothing. Anyways, Katara and Yinyang tries to get along while Aang's away.**

Chapter 11 - Sisters

* * *

Dawn seeps through the horizon. Katara lays asleep alone in the bed she and Aang shares. She wakes up, then sits right up. She looks at the window viewing the sun rising. She turns to that empty space next to her where Aang would sleep, then sighs. Even through it's only been two days, she really misses him.

Katara gets out of bed, gets dress and then heads into the kitchen. Katara starts making breakfast for her and Rosy. When she's finished, she sets them on the table. Katara starts eating her breakfast, when is she, Rosy walks in tired and yawning. Katara smiles. "Good morning, Rosy."

"Good morning, Katara." Rosy says. Rosy sits at the table and starts eating. "When's Aang coming back?"

"I'm not sure. I do miss him." Katara says. "It's real quiet around here without him."

"Aren't you use to being alone, with Aang being out all the time?" Rosy asks.

"Yeah. But I still miss him." Katara finishes her breakfast, then so did Rosy. "I'm going to go see my mother at the Orphanage, you wanna come?"

Rosy nods. "Sure."

Meanwhile, Sokka has a meeting with Suki and Zuko at the ruins of City Hall. Sokka grabs a handful of the dark dust on the Sha grounds. "So City Hall's been destroyed from the Sha's awake." Suki says.

"Afraid so." Sokka says. "Looks like me and Aang are out of job until we rebuild City Hall."

"Aww, honey. you don't have to say that. I'm sure Toph can use some help in the Police force." Suki says, wrapping her arms around Sokka.

Zuko just stares at the ruins of City Hall. "The Sha attack at the building is just like what happened to my palace. These dark spirits are causing some trouble to the world."

Sokka stands up. "We know how the Sha are created, but where are they coming from?" Suki says.

"Aang has a theory, but he isn't completely sure about it." Sokka says. "Where is he anyways?"

"Katara told me he had to find some answers, so he left the city." Zuko says.

Katara and Rosy arrives at the Orphanage. Katara finds her mother in the kitchen, but is surprised to also find Yinyang at the table. Kya sees Katara, then Yinyang.

"Hey, Katara." Kya says.

"Hey. Mom…What's Yinyang doing here?" Katara asks.

"I'm just visiting." Yinyang says. "Just thought I should try to get along with my mother in law." Katara was shocked to hear that, but doesn't really have the surprised feeling. She is marrying Aang, Yinyang's own brother.

"Yinyang seems like a nice and wise person." Kya says.

"Maybe she is, mother. But you're forgetting she's the one who put Aang in that Eternal Slumber and stoled his Avatar Spirit." Katara says.

"People can change, honey. You just have to give them a chance." Kya mentions.

Katara knows her mother is right. She remembers that time when she was battle the dream Hama in the Realm of Dreams, or Aang's Dreams. Where she was taken too. She tried to get Hama to have a change of heart.

"Yeah…that's true." Katara says.

"I think you and Yinyang should try to get along." Kya looks down, noticing Rosy trying to hide behind Katara. "Aww, is this the Rosy I've been hearing about?"

Katara looks back at Rosy, then moves to show Rosy, she is also holding a small bouquet of flowers. "Yes she is." Kya walks inf font of Rosy the kneels down to her level. "Say hi to my mother."

"H-hi." Rosy says. Kya smiles, then Rosy hands Kya the flowers. "For you."

Kya accepts the flowers. "Oh, they are lovely. Aren't you a sweetheart." Kya gives Rosy a kiss on the just smiles.

"Hey, Rosy. Why don't you go play with the other kids?" Katara suggests.

Rosy hesitates, then nods and heads off. Kya leaves Yinyang and Katara alone in the kitchen. "What do you want?" Katara asks.

"Nothing really. All though…I might have some information you'll find interesting." Yinyang says.

Katara looks at Yinyang suspiciously while sitting down on the chair in front of her. "Like what?"

"Like for the fact it was Korra who planned the Sha attack on this city." Yinyang says.

Katara was surprised. "Korra is the one who's behind the Sha?"

"Indeed. And the fire nations feud against each other was all part of her trapped." Yinyang says. Yinyang takes out a letter. "I believe this is the letter Toph and Aang found."

Katara takes the letter and reads it. Yinyang is right, it's exactly like the one Toph and Aang found. While Rosy stays at the Orphanage, Katara and Yinyang rushes to the police station. Katara turns the letter into Toph's assistant, Officer Song.

Officer Song reads the letter, then takes out the other one Toph and Aang found in the apartment. "It's a complete match." Officer Song says.

"Interesting." Toph says. "So this 'Korra' character is behind of all these Sha dark spirits."

"Seems like it. But why?" Katara asks.

"For what she's told me, she wants to become the Avatar. So she's trying to kill Aang so she can becomes the worlds Avatar." Yinyang says.

Toph and Officer Song are surprised to hear that, but not Katara. "It's not news to me. I should have expected that since it tried to do the same when she was in Aang's dreams as a Nightmare."

"We'll have to keep on the alert for Korra." Officer Song states. "Anyone knows what she looks like?"

Toph and Yinyang doesn't really know, but as for Katara… "Well, when she was a nightmare, was looked like a water tribe girl, and when Aang encountered with her, she was a water tribe girl as well."

"We're going have to keep all eyes on water tribe females around the city until we can figure out which one is Korra." Katara feels a little offended hearing that. "I know you're giving me the look, I'll make sure the officers will count you and your mother out."

"Thank you." Katara says.

Katara and Yinyang leaves the police station. They picked up Rosy from the Orphanage and returns to the Air Temple. At the Jasmine Dragon, Sokka and Suki are out together, having some tea. Sokka's feeling a little on the alert.

"I don't so much as trust Yinyang." Sokka says.

"I don't trust her either, Sokka. but we should at least give her another chance." Suki says. "After all, she is going to be your sister-in-law."

Sokka just shivers, not so much as the thought of Yinyang being his sister-in-law. That actually reminds him of what really bothers him: Aang and Katara being together, getting married even. "Sokka, I can tell you're shuddering is about Aang and Katara being together."

Sokka just sighs. "I know, I know. Katara's my sister and I'm suppose to be happy they're getting married. I just can't get use to them being together."

Suki just shakes her head. "Oh Sokka. You need to stop worrying about that. How did you think Katara felt when she heard we got married?"

"She was happy…" Sokka just says.

"Well, yeah. But she was really happy for you." Suki mentions. "You know how she really felt?" Sokka feels curious hearing that. "She was shocked, surprised. She felt like…" Suki pauses to think how to describe it. "Well, maybe a quarter of you."

Sokka is surprise to hear all of this. "She…she never told me any of this."

"That's because she didn't want you to worry or get upset. Like how she is when you wouldn't accept her and Aang." Suki says.

Sokka just sighs. "You do make a good point."

Yinyang just looks around the living room of the Air Temple. She's really amazed at how it looks, a mix of air and water nations. "It feels…just like home…except for the water tribe stuff."

"Yeah, that's how we decided to do it." Katara says. Katara gets a curious look at Yinyang's battle outfit. "What's with the armor and the throwing stuff? You're like a mix of Mai and Suki."

"This is how I fight now." Yinyang says. "I learn how to fight like this while trapped in the Realm of Dreams." Yinyang takes out her spear. Katara is on her guard seeing it, until Yinyang plants the end of the spear on the ground. "After I was shot, the spirits took my bending away, and I was sentenced to a spiritual prison in the spirit world."

Yinyang takes a sit on the couch. "Yeah. Aang told me about the prison." Katara sits on the couch next to Yinyang.

"I figured he would have." Yinyang says. "Speaking of which, where is brother?"

"He's out to find some answers." Katara says.

"If we was, he should have gone to me." Yinyang says.

"Does he know you have information?" Katara asks.

Yinyang didn't really think about that. "Now that you mention it…no. But I thought showing him the scene of the Spirit World would give him a hint."

Katara is a little confused hearing that. "Scene in the Spirit World? …You mean…Aang's dreams?"

"Yes. But it seems that my brother doesn't trust me." Yinyang says.

Katara just rolls her eyes hearing that. "Well, you did try to imprison him into eternal slumber and stoled his Avatar Spirit."

"Yeah, I still remember that." Yinyang sighs. "I just wish I can earn his trust."

Katara and Yinyang just silences their conversion. Katara gets up and walks into the kitchen. Yinyang just walks outside, she takes a look at the surrounding areas. The garden, a stable home for Appa, Yinyang even found Rosy playing with Momo in front of the back porch. And then Yinyang gets a look at the Katara water fountain. The fountain catches Yinyang's attention. She is amazed that Aang made something like this for Katara, surprised even.

Just then, Katara walks out with two cups of tea. "There you are." Yinyang notices Katara walking up to her. "I thought you'd left."

Katara offers Yinyang a cup, Yinyang accepts it. "Where would I even go? I have no one but my brother left." Yinyang looks back at the fountain. "He made this for you?"

Katara looks at the fountain and smiles. "Yeah. Made it specially for me back when we were living in Ba Sing Se. It's the sweetest most thoughtful thing he's done for me." Katara turns to look at Yinyang. "Well, other then bringing my mother back."

Yinyang turns to face Katara. "Yeah, I know about this whole Energybending to bring someone to live at the cost of your own." Katara just frowns hearing that, imaging the moment Aang gave his own life to bring Kya back, even though she wasn't there to experience it. "I do feel bad for Gyatso, sacrificing his spirit to spare Aang. Back in the Realm of Dreams, I kept seeing Aang having nightmares about Gyatso gone…like non-existent."

"He never mentioned having those kinds of nightmares." Katara says.

Yinyang just humps, she's not surprised Aang didn't say anything. "I'm not really surprised."

Katara and Yinyang sits on the bench, drinking their tea. "I want to know something, Katara." Katara looks at Yinyang. "Why do you still waterbend?"

"It's who I am." Katara says.

"Yes, but as I recall when I was in the Realm of Dreams, you had nightmares about this…bloodbending." Katara just feels horrible hearing that word. "Why do you still waterbend when you don't want the dark powers of bloodbending?"

Katara just sighs. "I didn't want to at first but…then Aang taught me that just because I have this power doesn't mean I have to use it." Katara says. "Besides, if I did give up waterbending, I can't imagine what would happen if I couldn't use it's healing. If I learned Bloodbending before Aang's death in Ba Sing Se…why he would stay dead."

Yinyang nods. "Let's not forget after the fall of the Dragon Spirit."

"But waterbending had nothing to do with it, it was love that brought him back." Katara says.

"Yes, but it was done out of water wasn't it?" Yinyang asks.

Katara thinks for a moment, she recalls crying at his corpse. Her tears dripping on the Aangs back, and while she was sobbing over his death, that's when love did the healing from the her tears. Waterbending.

"Oh…I never thought of it that way." Katara says. Yinyang just smirks, feeling smart about being right against Katara. "What about you? Why were you after Aang's Avatar Spirit?"

Yinyang just sighs. "I was a fool to think that. When I was a child, all I ever want was to be powerful, which is why I wanted to be the Avatar. I was mad at Aang for being the Avatar, mostly cause I thought he only got it cause he's my brother."

"It doesn't matter, the spirits choose Aang to be the Avatar, even when you two aren't related." Katara says.

"Yeah…that's true." Yinyang looks at Rosy by the porch. "I see you and Aang have a child all ready."

Katara just laughs a little. "Rosy isn't really our child. She's an orphan. I found her unconscious on the shore of this island."

"I just hope you and Aang plan on having kids. He is after all the last Airbender." Yinyang says.

"What about you? Aren't you an airbender?" Katara says.

"Was. But my bending was taken away." Yinyang repeats.

"Yeah…but you were born an airbender, that would mean you have the spirit of one." Katara says.

Yinyang thinks about that for a moment. "I suppose that can be true, but Aang is still the worlds last Airbender."

Katara nods in agreement. On an island, somewhere near the fire nation. Nothing happens, up until Korra bursts her head out of the water, gasping for air. Korra swims to the shore. At about ten feet from the water, she collapses on the ground, panting heavily.

Korra seems different then last time. The dark energy coursing through her body is gone. Korra sits up, and looks at her hands. She notices the dark energy is gone, then smirks. "Perfect. All right, Vaatu. It's all on you."

Meanwhile, outside of Republic City, On-ji goes for a walk on a path outside of the city. She turns to see the beautiful sight of the shore, up until something caught her attention. She sees an unconscious body on the shores. It's not just any body, it was Aang's. On-ji rushes to Aang, she drags him away from the waters and turns him on his back.

Aang wakes up, and is shocked at seeing On-ji. "Get away from me!" Aang uses his airbending, quickly getting on his feet and causing On-ji to back up. Only as soon as Aang was done, he collapses on his hands and knees.

"It's okay, Aang. I'm here to help you." On-ji says.

Aang takes pants in exhaustion. "Who…who's Aang?"

On-ji was surprised. "What are you saying?" On-ji moves to in front of Aang, facing him. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know." Aang says. "I don't remember…anything."


	53. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Twelve

**A/N: This is book six, chapter twelve of the Avatar story. Aang is found but he is now suffering memory loss. He is taken to Katara to be restored, for his memory loss is caused by dark energy infected in his avatar spirit. Aang must now face his memories to be restored. During his memory visit, Aang is being visited by Vaatu but also a light spirit known as Raava.**

Chapter 12 - Amnesia

* * *

On-ji helps Aang to Air Temple Island. He is growing weak, struggling to stay awake. The boat lands at the dock of the island, and On-ji takes Aang to his house. Katara and Yinyang were just chatting in the living room, up until the door opens. On-ji walks in, Katara gasps and drops her cup of tea at the sight of Aang. "Aang!" Katara runs to his side and helps On-ji.

Rosy is surprised as well to see Aang like this. "What happened?"

Aang just mummers. "Ra…Raava."

Katara's a little confused. "I don't know what happened. I found him on the shores outside of the city." Katara and On-ji lays Aang on the couch. "He's completely forgotten who he is or anything."

Katara is shocked to hear all of this. Katara bends all the water from her pouch onto her hands, and begins healing on Aang's chest. Katara uses her healing to sense the problem. "I can feel dark energy inside of him. It's consuming his Avatar Spirit." Katara bends the water back into her pouch.

"Can we do something?" Yinyang asks.

"Well, I…I could use some spirit water to help him fight the dark spirit." Katara says. Katara looks at him, putting a hand on his head. "But what needs to be done is all up to him."

"Can we even make it to the North Pole?" On-Ji.

Katara shook her head. "I don't think so, but that won't be necessary." Katara grabs Aang, help him stand up. "Help me get him to the basement."

Yinyang helps Katara to the basement. On-Ji and Rosy follows. In the basement, there's this short pool of water shaped like a bed, a waterbed you might say. "I made this waterbed for a special occasion. It's filled with spirit water."

Katara slowly, gently lays Aang down into the water spirit. She kneels by his face as he slightly opens his eyes and looks at Katara. His vision is blurry. "Ra…ra-raa…"

Katara gently strokes Aangs head. "Shhh. Don't speak, Aang. You're going to be okay." Katara kisses Aang on the forehead. "Just close your eyes and remember."

Aang does what she says, closes his eyes and lays his head down. Katara stands up, she was about to start, until Rosy pulls on her pants. Katara looks down to see Rosy.

"Is Aang going to be okay?" Rosy asks.

Katara kneels down, putting a hand on Rosys cheek. "I don't know, sweetie. It's all up to him to cleanse the dark spirit from within him."

Rosy nods, understanding. Rosy moves to the other side of the waterbed with On-Ji and Yinyang. Katara stands, then beginnings her healing ritual. As she slowly moves, letting the chi flow through her body, the spirit water glows. Aang moans, tightening his eyes shut.

Inside Aang's mind, Aang's spirit floats in the middle of the cosmos. He looks around, until he finds a spirit of himself. "Who…are you?"

"I'm you." The spirit says.

Aang looks confused. "Who am I?"

The spirit turns into Roku. "You're the avatar."

"The…Avatar?" Aang asks.

The spirit turns into Kyoshi. "There's a dark spirit inside of the Avatar Spirit." Then the spirit turns into Kuruk. "If it Avatar Spirit isn't cleansed, then the cycle will end."

"That's…bad…What am I have to do?" Aang asks.

The spirit turns into Yangchen. "Find Raava."

The spirit vanishes. Aang looks around, searching for this Raava. Aang reaches to some light spirit. "Greetings, Avatar."

The spirit looks like Vaatu, only it's glowing in light white. "Are you…Raava?" Aang asks.

"Yes. I am Raava, spirit of light and peace." Raava says.

Aang puts a hand on his chest. "What's happening…to me?"

"My enemy, Vaatu, Spirit of dark and chaos, has infected you. He's trying to destroy me." Raava says.

Aang looks up at Raava "How would he destroy you by…infecting me?"

"There will be time to explain later, but for now, we need to cleanse Vaatu from within you." Raava floats off into one direction. "Come with me."

Aang follows Raava. Aang and Raava floats towards a star of light, when they did, they arrive at the Southern Air Temple. Aang can see himself at his young age, doing the air scooter. Aang is surprised. "Is that…me?"

"Yes. You are an airbender, but you were also born as the Avatar." Raava says.

"What is the Avatar?" Aang asks.

"The Avatar is the great bridge between the spirit world and the physical world." Raava says. "It's the Avatars duty to bring peace to the two worlds."

Aang looks at his young self, then around the air temple. "I…I remember. This is my home…my home from…a hundred years ago." The scene fade changes, turning from a fine air temple to a rugged and abandon land. Aang moans painfully, he puts his hands on his hands then collapses on his knees, as the darkness coats him. "I…I abandon my home…left my people to…to burn."

The sounds of people screaming and panicking echoes through the land, as the scene changes into the moment the southern air temple is under attack, burning and reducing to ashes.

Raava coils around Aang, attempting to cleanse the overwhelming darkness with light. "Avatar Aang, you must concentrate." Raava says. "Do not give in to despair. Do not let Vaatu consume you."

Aang starts to calm down, bit by bit, until the overwhelming darkness settles down. Raava lets go of Aang, and Aang faces her. "I…ran away."

"Yes, you did. But it was because of me." Aang was surprised, until the land changes into underwater. Aang was shocked at first, like he couldn't breath at all. But instead, he's breathing all right. As if the water isn't real at all. Aang looks up, to see Aang and Appa fall into the water. "After you ran away, I know I had you save you." Aang just watches himself and Appa drown, until the young Aang enters the avatar state.

"S…save me?" Aang asks.

The young Aang air bends a large dome of air and water. "Yes. I used you body to encase you in ice, and kept you hidden." That's when the dome starts to freeze, trapping Aang in an iceberg. Aang looks upset. "I can seen your depression, but don't worry." Aang and Raava vanishes, then they arrive at the moment Katara and Sokka found Aang. "A hundred years later, your friends found you. You've made new friends and family. And most of all, you found your true love."

Young Aang starts to wake up, then becomes amazed at the way he was seeing young Katara. Aang is surprised to see how himself is feeling, he's even starting to feel the sameway with Katara, even through he's really seeing her as a girl who's too young to date a 30 year old man.

Aang and Vaatu reappears in the cosmos. Aang still looks confused. "You save me…" Aang says. Aang looks at Raava. "Are you saying…are you apart of me?"

"I am the reason the Avatar exists." Raava says. "I'm surprised the monks haven't taught you, or Avatar Roku."

Aang takes a moment to think. "Yes…it's starting to come back to me. But…" Aang looks at Raava. "Why did I disappear for a hundred years?"

"I did it to kept you save. You are the worlds last airbender." Raava says. Aang was surprised to hear that. "While you were hiding, the fire nation attacked your home. Fire Lord Sozin seeks to destroy the Avatar, so he tried to stop the Avatar Cycle by destroying the nation where the Avatar reborns in: The Airbenders."

"So…it's my fault the monks are…gone." Aang says, looking down depressed.

"No. It's not your fault. Even if you stayed, you could have been killed, putting an extinction to airbenders." Raava says.

"I suppose…that's true." Aang says. "But. You said I made new friends and family…who are they?"

Raava glows in bridge light. When that light fades, Aang sees they are at Irohs Tea Shop, after the war. "These are all your friends. They became your family right after the war."

Aang looks at everyone. "Yeah…it's coming back to me…Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Suki and…" Aang looks at the young katara. He remembers her from the iceberg, only he can't remember her exactly. "Uh…"

"Don't you remember her?" Raava asks.

"I…I know she was from that iceberg, but…" Aang watches the young Katara leaving the tea shop, entering the balcony.

Aang sees himself and young Katara. They look at each other then hugged. "I'm surprised you can't remember her. She was your girlfriend." That was when the two kissed. That brings Aang to a shock.

Aang and Raava returns to the Cosmos. Aang is surprised, he and Katara are together but he can't even remember that or her. Not even her name.

"My…girlfriend…She was…was." Darkness starts to coat Aang. "She looked so beautiful. She was…did we."

"Aang, concentrate. Vaatu is trying to deceive you." Raava says. Aang moans for a moment, then the darkness settles down from within him. "You two are still together. She's not your girlfriend anymore."

Aang looks sad. "She's…she's not?"

"No, she;s your fiancé." Raava glows then when the light fades, Aang and Raava are in Aang's old room back in Ba Sing Se. Aang see young Katara and himself. The young Katara is sitting beside the young Aang, holding his hand. Aang can see his young self is asleep. "This was the day you were trapped in Eternal Slumber. Your girlfriend was concern you would never wake up." Raava turns to save Aang. "She loves and cares for you so much, like you were her own brother."

"And…I felt the same with…her?" Aang asks.

"Yes." Raava says. the scene dissolves, Aang is surprised, then notices the world around him is changing. Aang turns to see Republic City, in it's early, building stage. "This was your city five years ago. Republic City." Raava turns to face Aang. "You build this city to bring peace to people of all nations. Water, earth, fire. Bender and Non-bender."

"But what the air nation?" Aang asks.

"You are the towns only air nation." Raava says.

"That would make sense." Aang says. "Where did I live?"

Raava and Aang faces at the island where the air temple is suppose to be, then the world moves like Aang and Raava are being pulled towards the island. Aang can see himself and Katara. They are looking over some blueprints.

"So, what do you think we should live in, Aang?" Katara asks.

The illusion Aang looks up at Katara and smiles. "I'm all right with whatever you want, dear."

Katara shocks her head. "No, what I'm saying is what should we live in? Like for me, I want to live in something comfortable, roomy, very nice, and would feel like home." Katara turns her head around, looking at the island. "Much like this island."

"Yeah. I do too." The illusion Aang thinks for a moment, then gets an idea. "Hey, why don't we live on this island?" Katara looks up at the illusion Aang, surprised. "I was thinking, we could build an air temple home, making it feel like home to me, have it on this island, making it feel like home for you, and inside, we can decorate it as both air and water nation. Making it feel like home for both of us."

Katara smiles. "Aang, that's a great idea." Katara and the illusion Aang hugs then kisses.

Aang looks at Raava. "We're living…together?"

"Yes. This…" The world shimmers and waves as it slowly changes. The world turns into what it is presently. Aang gets a look at the Air Temple on the island. "Is where you two lived together." Raava moves around the air temple. "Come with me."

Aang follows Raava to the back of the air temple, where he sees himself and Katara by that large Katara fountain. Aang sees himself getting on his knees, with the proposal necklace. Aang was in total shock to see the necklace. "Ka…ka…Katara!"

Raava faces Aang. "You remember."

"Katara…she's my…going to be my…my-"

"Enough!" The world shimmers until Aang returns into the cosmos. Just then, Vaatu arrives and appears in front of Aang. "You will not stop me!"

"Vaatu! Leave the Avatar alone." Raava says.

Vaatu faces Raava. "Raava. It's so good to see you after all this years…before you fused with Rynn."

Aang is surprised. "Rynn…Av…Avatar Rynn?"

Aang starts to get a headache, as he puts his hands on his head and gets on his knees. In the physical world, Aang just lays in the waterbed asleep. Katara is still doing her healing ritual, but then suddenly stops when Aang flinches and moans painfully. Everyone else are also concern seeing his reaction.

Katara kneels down. "Aang? What's wrong?"

"Ra...Raava...Va...Vaatu!" Aang mummers.

Aang starts to see a vision in his mind, his battle against Korra. With every attack they made, the vision goes off and he sees Raava and Vaatu, then goes back on the second or two later. This goes on until the vision reaches to the part where Aang and Korra clashes with each other. they grab each otehrs hands, locking fingers and facing each other. Aang's still in the Avatar State when it happened.

Korras eyes glows red, then opens her mouth wide. Vaatu comes out of Korras mouth then jams himself into Aangs. When he did, Aang falls unconscious and into the ocean, so does Korra.

In the physical world, Aang still struggles and moans, with the darkness coursing around his body. Everyone steps back. "Wha...what's happening?" Rosy asks, cowering behind On-Ji.

Aang grips his hands on his throat, and screams painfully as dark energy bursts out of his mouth, blasts through the roof of the Air Temple. After about a minute, it ends and Aang collapses back on the waterbed. After a brief moment, Katara slowly closes in. She was just about to touch Aang just until he sits right up, gasping for air.

Aang pants heavily. "Aang?" Aang looks down at his hands, then feels his body. Katara kneels down. "Aang...are you okay?"

Aang exhales deeply. "Yeah...yeah, I'm all right."

"Do you remember anything?" Katara asks.

Aang thinks for a moment. "Yeah...I'm Aang...the Avatar." Aang looks at Katara. "You're...Katara."

Katara sighs in relief then hugs Aang. "You're okay. I thought I'd lost you."

Aang gently pats Katara on the back. "I'm all right, honey. I am a little weak though."

Katara ends the hug then puts the hand on his cheek. "You're probably tired. You should get some rest."

Aang nods. "Yeah. You're right." Katara helps Aang stand up. Katara wraps her arm around his waist and Aang wraps an arm over her shoulders. "Why am I wet?"

Katara chuckles uneasily. "Uh, don't worry about that." Katara bends the water off of Aang with her free hand, then she helps him walk up the stairs to their room. When they arrived at the room, Aang lays in bed, and Katara lays the cover over his body. Katara looks at Aang, and they smile at each other.

"Thanks for helping me." Aang says.

"You're welcome." Katara says. Katara kisses Aang on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, honey. I love you."

Katara leaves the room. "I love you too." Aang says, just when she reaches the door.

Katara closes the door behind her. Katara looks down to see Rosy, looking worried. Katara kneels down, putting her hands on Rosy's shoulders. "He's going to be okay."

Rosy nods. "I know. But...that was scary."

Katara hugs Rosy. "I know. But's it's over."


	54. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: This is book six, chapter thirteen of the Avatar story. Oh no. I'm doing chapter thirteen on a friday. Now I just feel unlucky. Hey, maybe I should have done the whole Bad Luck Clover on this chapter instead of book five: Dreams. Anyways, in this story, Aang has regain his memory, but now he has to deal with something critical: His sister. He can't get along with Yinyang, so Katara and everyone else gets them to...well, you mightiest well take a hint what's going to happen.**

Chapter 13 - Family Reunion

* * *

In the next day, Aang explains everything to Katara what's happened. Korra attacking him, Vaatu corruption him from the inside, and the stuff he knows about Raava. For most, Katara is shocked. Aang and Katara are sitting at the table, facing each other.

"I...I just don't know what to say." Katara says.

"Me neither." Aang says. "I'm at a loss of words."

Katara takes a sip of her tea. "So, who is Raava?"

"The spirit of light and peace." Aang says. Aang puts a hand on his chest. "But I think she's really apart of me...She even side about being the reason the avatar exists...then Vaatu said something about Raava fusing with Rynn."

"The first Avatar?" Aang nods. "Wow..."

Just then, Yinyang walks in, yawning and stretching. Yinyang stands in front of the table between Aang and Katara. "Morning Katara. Morning Aang."

"Good morning, Yinyang." Katara says.

Aang doesn't say anything, he's jsut giving his sister the silent treatment. Yinyang waits for a 'good morning' back, but then it becomes awkward for her so she leaves. Katara watches Yinyang leaving, then looks back at Aang.

"What is she doing here?" Aang asks.

"She's living with us." Katara says.

"I never agreed to that." Aang says.

"Aang, she's your sister. What is your problem?" Katara asks.

"She was a great threat. She stoled the Avatar Spirit and tried to destroy the other nations." Aang says.

"She's a different person, Aang. We were talking while you were gone." Katara says.

"You can give her a second chance, but I won't." Aang just gets up from his chair then walks off. Katara just sighs and faces down on the table.

Suki walks down the streets and heads to the Orphanage, she decides to pay her mother-in-law a visit. Suki enters the Orphanage, but when she does, some little boy runs towards her, bummers her then falls down.

"Oh dear." Suki helps the little boy stand up. "You okay? You should watch where you're going."

Just then, Kya rushes up to Suki then grabs the boy. "Oh thank goodness." Kya carries the boy up in her arms. "Thanks for being…there. This one is full of energy just waiting to burst."

Suki laughs then rubs the boys head with her hand. "Just like Sokka when he's drinking cactus juice."

Kya walks off and Suki follows. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit, see how you are doing." Suki says. "I can help out a little, I'm great with kids."

Kya faces Suki and smiles. "That would be nice. Handling these kids have been a bit more challenging." Kya puts the boy down when they enter the living room. "I guess Katara is right."

Meanwhile, at the Jasmine Dragon, Toph and Zuko are sitting together. They are just talking about some stuff, then Katara arrives. She sits with them and sighs depressively.

"Hey sugar queen, what's eating you?" Toph asks.

"It's Aang." Katara says. "You two remember Yinyang?"

"That crazy airbender girl who once tried to destroy my nation?" Zuko asks.

Katara nods. "Yep. That's her. Well, she's changed and...Aang just won't accept her."

"Aren't they brother and sister?" Toph asks. Katara answers 'yes', knowing that nodding wouldn't help. "Whoa...That's pretty crazy. I mean, you and Sokka argue lot, but you two always make up."

"Yes. But Aang just doesn't trust her, after what she's done." Katara say.

"And yet, that doesn't surprise me. Remember how he was when the sandbenders stoled Appa?" Toph mentions.

Katara hates remembering that terrible moment. Aang, sweet, innocent, forgiving Aang, instantly gone mad with his blood boiling with vengeance when Appa was taken away. Then he was overwhelm with woe and despair. If the Sha were unleashed during that moment, he would be possessed by the Sha of Despair.

"Yeah...I'm still frighten by that moment." Katara says.

"Why, what happened?" Zuko asks.

Katara just shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. I was really worried and sad for Aang." Zuko nods, understanding. "What are we going to do?"

"We could lock them in a room together." Zuko says.

Katara just falls silent, thinking that plan wouldn't work well.

"Actually, that might work." Toph says. "I have a hall of metal cages for the insane psychos. We can lock Aang and Yinyang in there."

Katara starts to have second thoughts of Zuko's idea. "I guess that can work. Aang can't really metalbend."

"Yeah, but how are we going to get Aang into the cage?" Zuko asks.

Katara smiles a little suspicious. "Oh...I know just what to do."

Toph and Zuko feels a little...uncomfortable about what Katara's up to. Katara returns to the Air Temple Island, she goes inside the house. Katara searches around the house, then finally finds Aang in their room. He's on his desk reading the book form the library.

Katara taps on Aangs shoulder. Aang turns and sees it's only Katara. "Hey, Katara."

Aang returns his attention to the book. "What are you doing?" Katara asks innocently.

"Reading. I'm trying to see if there's anything about this Raava and Vaatu." Aang says.

"Oh." Katara slowly wraps her arms around Aang, whispering close to his ear. "You wanna…take a break? I have a surprise for you."

Aang turns his head to facing Katara. "Really? What is it?"

"Na-ah-ah. I can't say. It's a surprise." Aang just looks curious. "But I can tell you this: You're going to enjoy it."

Aang smiles. "Well…I guess I can take a little break." Aang puts the book down and stands up.

Katara takes out a blindfold. "You gotta put this one." Aang just looks at Katara curiously. "Oh come on, I said it's a surprise."

Aang just raises his shoulders then goes ahead and puts the blindfold on. Katara guides Aang to her little 'surprise'. Meanwhile, Suki is playing with the orphans outside of the orphanage. Suki's being spending some time with the energetic kids, tiring them down, while Kya handles those calm and settle, but is also taking a break.

After about half an hour, Suki walks back in, carrying a load of the tiresome children, all except for one little girl who's just walking beside her. Suki walks into the living room, gently lays the kids down on the floor. Suki plants on the rocking chair need to Kya, exhaling tiresome. Kya just laughs. "The kids wore you out?"

"Yes." Suki says. "I have never faced anything like this. You should have seen the kids back on Kyoshi Island, even when Aang, Sokka and Katara showed up, they were crazy. They chased Aang all over the island."

Kya laughs. "I'm not surprised. He is the Avatar after all." Suki nods."So, the wedding. You and Sokka coming?"

"Well, I know I am. I am one of the Bridesmaids." Suki says. "I'm not so sure about Sokka. Aang made him his best man, but he's still having trouble…you know, accept them."

Kya nods. "I get what you mean."

At the police station. Yinyang and Toph are walking down the hallway of the psycho cages. "I have only one free cage. We'll place both you and Aang in it."

Toph metalbends a door to open. Yinyang was about to enter, until she sees Azula all wrapped up. Her hair's gone cray with psycho eyes. "I'm the true fire lord…I must destroy the avatar, destroy Zu-zu." Azula turns. "Free! I'M FREE!"

Azula bursts to the exit while laughing like a crazy wack-a-doo, only to bang against the metal wall then Toph quickly seals it. Toph just chuckles uneasily. "Wrong door." Toph moves to the door next door and opens it.

Yinyang walks into the cage. Toph suddenly feels two people walking. For one of them, she can tell that it's Aang. Katara guides Aang to the open cage Toph's standing by.

"Can I remember the blindfold now?" Aang asks.

"No, not yet." Katara says.

"Can you at least tell me what it is?" Aang asks.

"I told you I want it to be a surprise." Katara says

Toph just shakes her head while rolling her eyes. _Oh, it's a surprise all right._ Toph thinks.

"I'll act surprised." Aang says.

Katara just laughs. "Oh you. You just want to spoil everything, don't you?"

"Hmm…maybe a little." Katara just laughs.

Katara takes Aang into the cage. "Ok. We're here." Aang was about to take off the blindfold. "Not yet." Then he just stops. Katara backs away. "Wait for it."

When Katara was out, she winks at Toph. Toph just stands there, waiting. Katara nods, still nothing, She gives Toph two thumbs up. Still nothing.

"Seal the cage!" Katara says.

Just instantly, Toph metalbends the door shut. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Now Katara just feels ridiculous, remembering that Toph is blind. Aang removes his blindfold, then quickly turns to the wall that use to be the door. Aang bangs on it. "Hey! Let me out!"

"They're not going to let you out." Aang turns in surprise of the sound of the voice. At his exact thoughts, it's Yinyang. "Hello, brother."

At the Orphanage, Suki and Kya puts the tiresome kids to bed. After that, they go into the kitchen. Suki sits on the table with the little girl on her lap. Kya works on the counter making some tea.

"You're just as good with kids as Katara was." Kya says. "Have you and Sokka thought of having kids?"

"Well, we're thinking about it." Suki says. "It would be nice to have a daughter, so I can teach her how to be a Kyoshi Warrior."

Kya returns to the table with the tea. She hands Suki a cup. "Really, you know, Sapphire here always wanted to be a warrior."

"Oh." Suki looks at Sapphire. "Really?"

"Yes. I even want to be like you when I grow up." Sapphire says.

"Oh, that's sweet." Suki takes a sip of her tea.

Sapphire takes out a folded fan then opens it. "I even made this."

Suki smiles as she looks at the fan, it's just like hers only there's a heart in a center that's being coiled by roses. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you. Look at what I can do."

Sapphire gets off of the table. She makes a fight stance. She does a few jabs, kicks. Kya starts to get worried. "Sapphire, honey. Don't do this in the-" Sapphire attempts a backflip but then falls on her stomach in the end. Suki and Kya gasps. Suki helps Sapphire stand up. "Kitchen…"

"You okay?" Suki asks.

"Yeah." Sapphire says with a small sorrow in her tone. "I'm sorry, I'm terrible."

"No, you were good." Suki says, picking Sapphire up. "You just need some training."

"Can you teach me?" Sapphire begs.

Suki just laughs then sits back on the chair. "We'll see."

Aang just sits in his cage, facing a wall. He's really just waiting for Toph and Katara to let him out, which he's possibly aware that's not going to happen. Katara and Toph just stands in front of the door, waiting.

"You think you're going to talk?" Toph asks.

"I know Yinyang would, what about Aang?" Katara asks.

Toph slowly nods, understanding. "Can we talk?" Yinyang asks.

"I have nothing to say to you." Aang says.

Yinyang puts a hand on Aangs back. "Just listen to me. I'm sorry."

Aang turns his head. "Is that all you really had to say? 'I'm sorry'?"

"What do you want from me?" Yinyang says. "I am telling you I am sorry."

Aang turns around, facing Yinyang. "I'm sorry isn't going to make up all you've done! You stoled my Avatar Spirit, threatened to destroy the other nations, put me into a coma, which almost made me lose Katara cause he had to enter my dreams."

Yinyang gets offended to hear that tone. "It was sixteen years ago!" Yinyang says. "I was young and foolish! All I wanted was to be the Avatar. It was my dream. I was mad and jealous cause you had it!"

"That's no reason to go crazy like Azula." Aang says.

Just then, loud banging happens on the wall next cage. "Hey! I can still hear you, Avatar! I will destroy you! MAHAHAHAHA!"

Aang is surprised to hear that. He was about to say something to Yinyang, but then she can tell what he was gonna say. "I know, I was surprised as well." Yinyang says. "Why are you mad at me? Like you should care about me, just like mom and dad did!" Aang just both sad and mad to hear about his parents, the ones who never visited him. "You were the perfect child to them! Everytime they come see me, you're all they ever talked about. Mr. Avatar. Mr. First Born. We're twins! How can being the avatar make you so special to outlaw the fact we're twins!?"

Aang's expression softens. "They…they really said that?" Yinyang just nods. "I never thought of it like that."

"What do you mean?" Yinyang asks.

"My parents…they never visited me. I thought they never loved me." Aang says.

Yinyang looks sad. "Really? …I thought they did visited you." Yinyang says.

Aang just shook his hand then looks down. "No…They never visited me." Aang faces Yinyang. "Now I'm jealous of you, you actually get to see our parents."

Yinyang just gives a stale laugh. "I guess the shoe's on the other foot." Yinyang says. "Didn't you have other people who loved and cared for you?"

"I did. Gyatso was like a father to me. So did Katara as a mother." Aang says.

Yinyang just humps. "I bet that feels weird then, marrying your own mother."

Aang just looks offended. "You know what I mean." Aang just sighs and calms down. "So…is that why you wanted to steal the Avatar Spirit from me? Just to get mom and dads attention?"

Yinyang just sights deeply, looking down. "I've never thought of it that way." Yinyang says. "Ever since you became the Avatar, you were all they can ever talk about." Yinyang looks up at Aang. "You should have even seen the way they reacted when they heard you vanished. You were worried."

Aang is surprised. "They were?"

Yinyang nods. "There was crying, depression, broken hearts, and a bit of fear."

Ang feels sad hearing all this. "How I feel terrible."

Yinyang puts her hands on Aangs shoulder. "Don't be. I'm sure they know what you did was the right thing. Remember what would happen if you stayed."

Aang nods. "Yeah. I would have ended up putting the air benders extinct." Aang soon realizes something. "Wait…what about you? You're and airbender and you're still alive."

"I was trapped in the Realm of Dreams, brother. For a hundred years." Yinyang says. "Even if I'm the last airbender, the avatar would be in danger since he or she won't be able to learn airbending."

"That would also be true." Aang says.

Outside of the cage, Katara listens closely but putting her ear onto the door. It's been real quiet for a while.

"What's going on in there?" Toph asks.

"I don't know, it's real quiet." Katara says. "You think they made up?"

Toph cracks her fingers. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

Katara gets the idea of what Toph's about to do. Katara moves out of the way, then Toph metalbends the cage to open. Katara looks in, she sees that Aang and Yinyang are just sitting, facing each other. Aang turns and sees the cage is open.

"Oh." Aang stands up. "I guess we're done here."

Aang just walks out of his cage and leaves. Katara watches him leave. She's concern at what happened, then Yinyang walks out of the cage. "So, how did things go?" Toph asks.

"Well, things were a little sour…but then we talked." Yinyang says. "I can't say for sure he…forgives me."

Katara sighs then walks off. Katara returns to the Air Temple, figuring that's where Aang would be. Katara returns home, she searches around the house until she finds Aang in their room, writing letters.

Aang can feel Katara's presence, but he doesn't bother to turn and see her. "Hey, Katara."

"Hey, Aang." Katara walks up to him. "I'm sorry for tricking you, and locking you into that cage. I had to do it cause you need to-"

"No. Don't apologize." Aang turns up and faces Katara. "I was wrong to turn my own sister like that. I should have given her a second chance…even since she's trying to help me fight against these dark spirits."

Katara nods. "Yeah. I think she's really changed."

"Yeah." Aang says. "If Yinyang needs a place to live, she can come live with us."

Katara smiles. She wraps her arms around Aang then kisses him. "I'm proud of you, sweetie."


	55. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: This is book six, chapter fourteen of the Avatar Story. Things are going to get a little sour up in here. This is part I of the story. After all these years, Aang and Katara are finally getting married. The wedding is happening tonight, outside of Republic City. But things might get a little bad when the wedding gets…crashed.**

Chapter 14 - The Corruption part I - The Wedding

* * *

On the island, where Korra arrived, there's a large factory. One of the old fire nation factories. Inside the factory are a ton of workers and engineers, all infected by the Sha. Pouring lava in pots, fusing metal together. In the center of the room is a giant bomb, still in progress of being made. Korra watches the whole thing from a platform. Vaatu flies in from a hole, then arrives at Korra.

"How are things going?" Vaatu asks.

"Everything's going according the plan." Korra says. "Once the bomb is done, we'll fill it with Sha energy, and then we'll drop it directly on Avatar Aang." Korra turns to face Vaatu. "I hear his wedding is tonight."

"What are you suggesting?" Vaatu asks.

Korra faces Vaatu then smirks. "I was thinking oh…we should crash it."

Outside of Republic City, On-Ji and a few of Aang and Katara's friends are setting up the wedding. On-Ji's planning the whole thing. So far, there's a gazebo, a couple of rows of chairs, five of each row, in two groups (Where there's a path in the middle for the walk)

Aang and Katara are excited about the wedding, but they are also nervous. Not really nervous, just a little. Aang is at the Jasmine Dragon with Zuko and Toph. Normally, he wants Sokka to be apart of this, but he figured Sokka would feel comfortable talking about this whole…Aang marrying his sister. You know: Oogies.

"I don't know, guys. I'm a little nervous." Aang says.

"About what? You're marrying Katara. You should be excited." Zuko says.

"I know, I know, and I mean, but…I'm just nervous. What if at the last minute, she has second thoughts?" Aang takes a sip of his tea.

"Oh COME ON!" Toph slams her face on the table, causing it to shake, putting Aang and Zuko to their surprised. "You can't be serious, you and Katara have been together for years, and for five of them, she's been waiting for you to propose to her! There's no way she's going to say no."

Aang takes a moment to think about it, then he takes a deep breath. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Meanwhile, Katara is at the orphanage. Her mother is helping Katara out with getting fitted for her wedding dress. The wedding dress looks exactly like the one Ummi wore when Katara was at her wedding inside of Avatar Kuruk's dreams. Suki sits aside. "Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know, Suki." Katara says. "I do love Aang, and I really am happy and excited we're getting married."

"Then what is there to worry about, dear?" Kya asks.

Katara sighs. "Well, what if something happens? We're all ready in a middle of a war against these dark spirits, the Sha. Or what if Aang starts to have second thoughts."

"That's crazy. Aang's a nice guy and he loves you very much. Plus he proposed to you." Suki says.

Katara smiles. "Yeah, you're right." Kya pauses the fitting. Katara steps down of the stool then faces her mother. "Thanks for the dress."

"It's my pleasure. That dress is a family heirloom." Kya says. "My grandmother got married in it, then my mother."

"And then you?" Katara asks. Kya nods.

"It makes me so proud for you to wear it, you are going to look beautiful." Katara smiles then she hugs her mother.

Yinyang and Rosy are at the florist shop. Rosy just hums happily as she looks over the flours. Yinyang isn't too peaked to be here, babysitting Aang and Katara's adopted child. Rosy is so excited for the wedding, even since she gets to be the flower girl.

"How did I get stuck babysitting?" Yinyang says to herself. Just then, Sokka walks into the shop.

"Uncle Sokka? What are you doing here?" Rosy asks.

Sokka kneels down to Rosy's level. "I'm getting some flowers for Katara."

Yinyang is surprised with her eyes aiding open. "You're going to the wedding?"

Sokka turns to face Yinyang then stands. "Yeah. What's the matter?"

"I just didn't expect you to go cause of how you feel with Aang dating your sister." Yinyang explains.

Sokka feels sick just thinking about that. He mouth gets a little full then he shallows. "Threw up a little in my mouth." Sokka clears his throat. "I'm still not use to two of them being together, but I should at least attend to the wedding. For my sister."

Yinyang crosses her arms on her chest then leans against the wall. "Yeah. Same here…except for the whole not use to Aang and Katara being together thing."

Sokka just rolls his eyes then takes a look around at the shop. Suki arrives at the bakery in the city. She's been put in charge to take care of the wedding cake. (Would you really trust Toph after what happened on Aang's Birthday?) Suki walks up to the counter.

"Hey, you have any wedding cakes?" Suki asks.

The owner from behind the counter looks excited. "Oh, you getting married?"

Suki just laughs. "No silly, I'm already married. It's actually for my sister-in-law's wedding. Katara."

"Ah yes, the one who ordered a birthday cake." The owner leaves the counter and stands by Suki. "Some blind women kept losing the cake over and over and over, until some guy ordered the last cake."

Suki just looks upset. "Yeah. I knew we shouldn't have trusted Toph to pick up the cake."

"Cause she's blind?" The owner asks.

"No, cause she has a bad reputation with cake deliveries." Suki says.

"Right…" The man and Suki walks around the store. "You're lady friend ordered the cake. At first, I wasn't sure if I could get it done but…"

The owner walks behind some curtains into another room, and Suki follows. When Suki enters, she can already see the wedding that was made: The cake is in a blue and light gray stripes. In each 90 degree part of the cake is a Yin and yang symbol made of icing, only the yin is gray colored with the water tribe symbol where the black dot usually is. The yang side is the same thing, only blue with the air nomad symbol.

On the top of the wedding cake has a gazebo with a male air nomad and a female water tribe in it, and on top of the gazebo has a heart.

"Oh man, you are a genius, they are going to love this!" Suki says.

"I hope, cause I stayed up for a week straight working on this. I fell asleep for a day and a half." The owner says.

Suki just feels a little weird hearing that. "Oh…I'm just gonna go now." Suki moves to the other side of the cart the cake's standing on. The owner stops her from pushing.

"Not so fast, you still have to pay for this." The owner says. "Five hundred gold pieces."

Suki is shocked. "Five hundred?!" Suki reaches into her money bag, All she has with her is fifty gold pieces, thirty-five silver pieces and a copper piece. Suki just takes out five gold pieces. "How about five gold pieces?"

The owner just laughs. "Five gold pieces won't even give you a single slice of the wedding cake. The piece is five-hundred."

Suki starts to beg, she gets on her knees, holding her hands together. "Oh please, oh please. I need this wedding cake for my friend!"

"And you'll have it." The owner says, calm at first, but then gets serious at the next sentence. "For five-hundred gold pieces!"

Suki gets back on her feet, upsettingly staring at the owner. "Well I'm paying with five gold pieces!"

The owner gets into Suki's face. "Listen here missy! I sweat my butt off making this cake!" Suki feels grossed out hearing that, then hopes there literally isn't any sweat in that cake. "I'm selling this baby for five hundred and no less!"

Suki and the owner gets into an argument, for every time they speak, the speaker pushes the other person back.

"Five gold pieces!" "Five hundred gold pieces!" "Five gold pieces!" "Five hundred gold pieces!" "Five gold pieces!" "Five hundred gold pieces!" "Five gold pieces!" "Five hundred gold pieces!" "Five gold pieces!" "Five hundred gold pieces!" And then… "Five hundred gold pieces!" "Five gold pieces!" "Five hundred gold pieces!" "Five gold pieces!"

Suki pushes the owner all the way against the wall. "I'm paying with five hundred gold pieces! That's that!"

The owner grabs Suki then pushes her against the wall on the other side of the room. "I'm selling for five gold pieces! End of discussion!"

Suki just looks into the owners angry face, then speaks calmly. "Ok then. You win. Five gold pieces it is." Suki hands the owner five gold pieces. The owner lets Suki go then Suki leaves with the cake. "Pleasure doing business with you."

The owner humps then gives a single nod. "Whatever." The owner puts the gold pieces in his chest, then he walks into another room, then realizes he's been tricked. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

Suki takes the cake to the wedding. Suki sets the cake aside along with the rest of the food at the reception. On-Ji walks up to Suki. "Oh hey, Suki." On-Ji looks at the cake. "Wow. This cake is amazing!"

Suki smiles. "I know." Suki takes a look at the wedding. "Wow. This wedding is amazing! You are a really good wedding planner."

"Thank you. It is my job. I even did Firelord Zuko's wedding." On-Ji mentions. "It is such an honor do be the Avatars wedding planner."

Later today, the sun begins to set, and everyone's getting ready. Aang is getting ready for the wedding. He's all ready in his air nation suit. Aang turns to face Zuko. Zuko helps Aang straighten his bow-tie. "You ready?"

Aang takes a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm ready." Aang and Zuko makes their way to the wedding. They stance on the one side of the Gazebo beside Iroh. Sokka wakes a look at the cake.

"The cake is excellent." Sokka says. "I can't believe you tricked that baker to sell it for five gold pieces."

Suki just giggles innocently. "I don't know what you mean."

Kya and Hakoda are sitting in the front row. "I can't believe Katara is marrying the Avatar." Hakoda says.

"I know. Seems just yesterday, she was a so shy and little." Kya says. "She's grown real proud and strong."

Everyone takes their seats. The wedding's about to begin soon. Suki stand beside Iroh, only on his right side where Katara's gonna stand. The wedding begins with Rosy walking down the aisle, laying flowers on her trial, then Katara slowly walks in with a bouquet of flowers, in her wedding dress, with her hair out with the looses, and wearing a flower headband. To Aang, Katara is beautiful, but the way she is now, she's the most beautiful person that he has ever set his eyes on.

Katara walks up the gazebo, standing on Iroh's right side facing Aang. Aang smiles and blushes. "You are very beautiful." Aang says.

Katara blushes as well. "Thank you, you are looking very handsome."

Iroh clears his throat, then begins the ceremony. "Friends, family, beloved ones. We are gathered here today to witness to marriage between Avatar Aang and Master Katara."

Iroh moves on with the ceremony. Everyone here are really heart touched for this special moment, all except for Sokka who's still trying hard to support his sister and his friend. Even Toph is starting to cry. Toph takes out a tissue and blows her nose.

"Are you crying?" Sokka asks.

"Of-of course not!" Toph wipes her eye. "I…I just got something in my eye."

Ty Leestarts crying. "Aww…" Ty Lee starts hugging Toph, hard. "I just love weddings!"

Toph tries to break free of Ty Lee's grip. Back to Iroh.

"Do you Aang take Katara as your lovely wedded wife?" Iroh asks.

"I do." Aang says with a smile.

"Do you Katara take Aang as your lovely wedded husband?" Iroh asks.

Katara smiles. "I do."

"Now, if there are anyone out there who has a reason these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your piece." There's nothing but silence, then Iroh continues after a brief moment. "Now then, I pronounce you Aang and you Katara as husband and-"

"Stop the wedding!" Everyone gasps and facesat the entrance of the aisle, to see that person that stopped the wedding is Korra. "I object!"

Everyone chatters with each other, wondering who that girl is. Aang steps off of the gazebo, glaring at Korra. "You again! What are you doing here, Korra?"

Katara walks up to Aang. "That's Korra?"

Korra crosses her arms in front of her chest. "It's good to see you again, Katara. After all these years."

"Yes…that's right." Katara says. "You were that Nightmare that was trapping Aang into that Eternal Slumber!"

The crowd gasps hearing that. "What are you doing here?"

Korra just chuckles. "Why are you concern about me? You have bigger problems to worry about."

Korra points up. Everyone was confused until a large shadow starts to cast over the wedding. They all look up and sees a giant airship with a large Sha Bomb hanging under it. Everyone gasps at the sight of it, then Aang faces Korra.

"What are you doing?" Aang says.

"You could say I'm crashing your wedding." Korra takes out a ram horn. "Literally."

Korra airbends a deep inhale then blows the horn. Korra does a twirling jump with her air bending, jumping high into the skies. Aang fixes his eyes on Korra, up until she reaches to the airship where he can see the Sha Bomb has been dropped. The bomb is falling directly at the wedding.

"Everyone take cover!" Everyone starts running away, fleeing. But about five seconds later when they did, the bomb crashes onto the gazebo, causing a massive explosion of Sha Energy. The explosive impact causes a massive wave, blowing and wiping out anything within a three hundred yard radius, the wave ended at the very edge of Republic City.

An hour later, Aang lays unconscious in the middle of this dreaded waste land. Aang gasps in his awake. Aang sits up, then stands. He looks all around his wasteland. Aang is completely shocked and worried. This land destroyed for miles around. "Oh no…"

Aang walks up for a few feet. "Katara! Katara!" Aang shouts. But there's no answer. "Katara! Where are you!?" Aang hears a fainted sound, then he notices someone coming out of the ashes.

Aang runs to that person, then notices it's Katara when she's standing up. "Right…here."

Aang holds on to Katara, helping her standing. "Oh, I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm fine, dear." Aang lets Katara go, she loses her balance at first, then regains it. "But…where's everyone else?"

Aang looks around, he's also noticing there's no one else around. "Guys! Everyone! Where are you?!" Nobody answers. Even Katara starts to worry.

"Sokka! Zuko! Suki!? …Mom! Dad?!" Katara shouts. Nobody still answered. Katara starts to get sad. She holds on to Aang as she lays her head on his shoulder, sobbing a little. Aang wraps his arm around Katara, closing his eyes feeling sad as well. Just then, an arm pops out of the ashen ground.

Katara jumps and screams a little, then notices it's only Sokka. "Here." Suki pops out of the ground, not to far from Sokka, gasping for air. Aang and Katara looks around, noticing everyone's popping out of the ashes as well. Yinyang, Zuko, Iroh, Toph and all the other people that attended the wedding. Katara smiles, but then frowns noticing someone missing. "Where's mom?"

Everyone looks around, feeling concern. For Katara and Sokka, worried. "Katara!" Katara turns to see Rosy, running towards her.

"Rosy?" Rosy runs up to Katara and grabs her by the leg.

"Rosy. Ms. Kya. She's in trouble!" Rosy says.

Katara gasps hearing then, then runs off. Aang, Hakoda and Sokka follows Katara. Katara finds her mother, crushed under a boulder. "Mother!" Katara runs to the boulder. She kneels down to her mother, only to find her unconscious. Katara attempts to lift the boulder, but fails to lift it.

Aang puts his hands on Kataras shoulders. Katara turns to see it's Aang, then she backs up with him. Aang lifts the boulder with his earthbending, then tosses it aside. Katara kneels down to her mother. "Mom!" Katara isn't receiving a respond of any kind. Katara starts to worry deeply. Tears are filling her eyes as she holds on to her mothers corpse. Katara holds on to her mother close as she closes her eyes, crying softly.

A moan escapes from Kya as she breaths. Katara looks at her mother, noticing she's struggling to wake up. "Ka…Katara?"

"Mom! You're alive…Oh no." Katara lays her mother down. She takes out her water pouch. Katara starts healing her mother, feeling her body. She gasps then bends the water back into the pouch. "We have to get her to the hospital." Katara tries to lift her mother, then Sokka helps.

When they are standing, everyone hurries to the hospital in Republic City.


	56. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: This is book six, chapter fifteen of the Avatar Story. Things are going to get a little sour up in here. This is part II of the story. Korra drops the Sha Bomb at the wedding, but now Kya is in grave danger, and it's worrying Katara and Sokka. Aang and SUki are worried as well, of course not as much as Sokka and Katara since she's their mother and…well, they couldn't offered to lose her again, not after the first time when they were little kids. But Kya's the least of Aang's problems. He discovers something terrible when he investigates the Sha Bomb. Something from his past that's come back to haunt him."**

Chapter 15 - The Corruption part II - Loved Ones

* * *

After the Wedding was crashed. Aang and everyone else had to rush to the hospital to help Kya. She has been terrible crushed by a boulder. Aang just feels mad at Korra, she's the one who dropped that bomb and now his mother-in-law is in danger. They hurried to the hospital, and the doctors gave Kya an immediate treatment since they realized the Avatar is apart of this.

Everyone waits in the waiting room. Katara is pacing around, nervously biting her nails. Aang is sitting down, just watching her. She feels sad for Katara, she's worried. Kya is her mother, she was already taken away once, when Katara was a little girl. Aang even had to give up his own life to bring her back just to make Katara happy. Of course, he hates to remember that mission since Gyatso gave up his spirit to just save his life.

Aang sighs then stands up. He puts his hands on Kataras arms. "Katara. You need to relax."

"I can't relax, Aang. My mother, she's…she's…" Tears fills in Katara's eyes, she can't bare to think about what's going to happen.

"Shh." Aang pulls Katara into a hug. Katara lays her head on Aangs chest as she softly cries. Aang gently brushes his hand on Katars hair, trying to calm her down. "Shh. Relax…She's going to be okay."

Sokka watches Aang and Katara, then signs depressively looking down. Suki puts a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're worried too." Sokka looks at Suki. "She is your mother after all."

"She is and I am." Sokka says. "I just hope she'll be okay."

Suki gives Sokka a soft kiss, then hugs him. "She will. She's strong and tough, just like you and Katara."

Sokka hugs Suki for comfort. Katara and Aang sits down, waiting. An hour passes and no has been no results from the doctors just yet.

"Katara?" Katara looks at Rosy. "Is Ms. Kya going to be okay?"

Katara isn't sure what to say. She doesn't know if she really is, and she doesn't feel like lying to Rosy, saying that Kya's going to be okay when she really isn't.

Katara picks up Rosy and have her seated on Katara's lap. "I don't know, Rosy. I'm not sure if she is." Katara hugs Rosy. "Let's just hope that she will."

Rosy hugs Katara back. Finally, a nurse arrives. "I'm here for those waiting for patient Kya."

Sokka and Katara are surprised to hear that. They stand up, and the nurse walks up to them. "How is she?" Sokka asks.

"Is she going to be all right?" Katara asks with hope.

The nurse hesitates, then shakes her head. Katara and Sokka are nervous to see that. "She's not doing very well. We've done everything we can." Katara and Sokka are upset to hear that. Aang and Suki puts their hands on Sokka and Katara's shoulders. "She might be able to pull through, but the odds of that happen are slim."

Katara sniffles. "Can…can we at least go see her?"

"Yes, actually. She asked for you two." The nurse takes Sokka, Aang, Katara and Suki down the hallway, to Kya's room. Sokka and Katara sees their mother on the bed, struggling to live. Kya has a tube over her mouth and nose to help her breath, and also a monitor to check her heart rating. She far, it's a little slow, just by a beep every two seconds.

Katara rushes to Kyas side, and holds her hand. "Mother?"

Kya breaths heavily, she looks at Katara and smiles. "Katara…Hey." Kya grabs Katara's hand. "I'm so glad that you came."

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Katara says. "You're my mom."

"I know, Katara." Sokka walks up to Kya's other side. Kya turns to face Sokka. "Sokka. you're here too?"

"Yeah, mom. I am." Sokka says. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm hurt…hon. Real bad." Kya says with a gasp. "I…I don't think I can make it."

Katara gently squeezes Kya's hand a little. "No, you going to make it. You have to!" Katara says.

Kya turns to face Katara. "Katara. I…I don't think I can." Kya says. "I'm not as young as I use to be…I'm old."

Tears are filling Katara's eyes. "You can't, mom. I don't want to lose you again." Katara says. "Think about the orphanage, all those orphans. And me and Sokka and dad."

Kya doesn't say anything for a moment. "Katara. I love you, dear. I love you more then anything in the world." Kya weakly moves her hand to Katara's cheek. "I will do anything to make you happy. You know that…don't you?"

"I-I do." Katara says with a whimper.

"Good. Don't ever forget it. I am so proud…to have you for a daughter." Kya smiles at Katara, but Katara doesn't smile back, just looks sad at her mother. Kya turns to face Sokka. "Sokka. My son…I love you. I am proud of what a strong, proud warrior you've become." Kya coughs a little. "You…you would make an excellent chief for hour home…just like your dad."

Sokka puts a hand on his mothers cheek. "Please don't speak, mom. You need to save your strength."

Aang and Suki watches all of this. Tears are already starting to escape from their eyes. Aang wipes them off then takes Suki and Rosy into the hallway. "Come on, let's leave them alone." They step out into the hallway, then Aang closes the door behind them.

"Do you think she'll make it?" Suki asks.

Aang is silent for a moment, then looks up. "I'm not really sure." Aang leans against the wall, sighing deeply. "I just hate to see Katara so sad."

Suki nods once then looks down. "Yeah, Sokka too."

Aang thinks for a moment, then he stands straight. "I need to investigate something." Aang takes Rosy to Suki. "Can you watch Rosy?"

Suki hods, then she puts her hands on Rosy hand pulls her close to her. Aang kneels down and faces Rosy. "You listen to aunt Suki. I'll only be gone for a moment." Rosy nods, then she hugs Aang. Aang stands up and faces Suki. "I'll came back to your place to pick her up."

Aang walks down the hallway, making his leave from the hospital. About an hour later, Aang shows up at where his wedding took place, the dread land. Aang walks around and finds a large crater. Aang slides down into the crater, then walks to the center. Aang finds the Sha Bomb, it's still well put together. Aang carefully puts a hand on the metal. "Interesting…" Aang walks around the bomb until he finds a glass hole. Aang looks through the hole and sees a purple crystal.

Aang slams his fist through the ground with his earthbending then lifts his arm up, coated with the earth. Aang punches through the glass with his earth arm. Aang bends the earth off of his arm, then she reaches for the crystal. Aang takes it out of the bomb and gets a close look at it. "What is this…?"

Aang looks deeply into the crystal, seeing a great amount of She Energy left within it. Just then, the crystal glows brightly. Aang looks away, shielding his eyes. When the glow ends, Aang looks at the crystal, seeing the Sha energy is gone. Aang stands in question. Aang puts the crystal in his pocket, but when he does, he sees something.

Aang looks at that person. "What the…who are…" Aang gets a good look at the Sha-infected man. Aang is shocked and surprised. "You are…no…" Aang turns to see another Sha-infected man. "It cannot be!" Aang turns again to find a Sha-infected women. Aang cannot believe his own eyes, these Sha-infected people are the spirits of his old friends. "No! No, no, no, no! Kuzon, Bumi, Jinora? What…what is going on here?" (I always wondered who or if Aang ever had a water tribe friend, so I used Jinora from one of my fanfiction stories.)

Kuzon glares at Aang. "You! …I know you." Kuzon says.

Aang turns to face Kuzon. "Yes, Kuzon. You remember me." Aang looks around, from Kuzon to Bumi to Jinora. "What has happened to you all?"

"I-I…I don't know. My head is cloudy." Bumi says in a scarce tone. Even though Bumi lived for like over a hundred years, he has the appearance of a thirty year old.

"We know only despair now…a fitting punishment for our failure." Jinora says with sorrow in her tone. Aang is surprised to hear that. "Why, Aang? Why did you let the war raged on? Taking away my friends and family…and my life."

"It wasn't my fault." Aang says.

Kuzon assaults Aang, strike him with his fire bending from behind. Aang falls forward on the ground. "Don't trick us with your lies!" Kuzon angrily says.

Kuzon jumps towards Aang, fire bending a spiral kick midair. Aang turns and blasts Kuzon with his airbending, blowing Kuzon back. Aang gets back on his feet, but then his feet becomes trapped into the ground. Aang turns to face Bumi.

"i fear Avatars!" Bumi earthbends a beam of earth into the ground. Aang concentrates closely, then slams his fist on the ground, just when the beam was about to hit him, then it spits passes Aang in two different directions. Aang earthbends to raise the ground Bumi stands on, launching him.

Aang now stands again Jinora. Jinora just looks at Aang with that sorrow look. Jinora raises her hands, then the ground starts the rumble. In between Jinora and Aang, the ground starts to raise into forming a small mountain, then a large amount of water bursts out of it, like a geyser. Aang is surprised to see that.

Jinora bends all of the water to circle around her and Aang, then she blasts Aang with a hosing strike. Aang gets shoot right out of the crater and lands on the ground. Aang stands up then sees Jinora raising on top of a large whirlpool of water. Aang steps back a little from Jinora. "Guys! Don't you remember me? I'm Aang, your friend."

When Aang takes another step back, he feels something coming, large and fast. Aang looks at the direction, noticing the large dust heading his way like something's charging. Aang looks closely, he sees nothing until Bumi pops out of the ground sliding on the earth. Aang braces himself, Bumi makes contact with Aang, only Aang grips him by his hands, standing his ground. A large force waves from the impact. Aang and Bumi looks at each other, pushing each other but barely moving.

"You're our friend?' Bumi asks. Aang's expression softs, but then it ends them Bumi manage to push him back. "I'm afraid of friends!" Bumi uses his face to bend the earth Aang stands on, the earth sucks Aang into the ground. Bumi stomps hard into the ground and launches Aang into the sky. Jinora sees Aang in the sky, then whips him with the water. Aang crash lands on the ground with a slide. Aang struggles to get on his feet. When he's on his feet, fire rises all around him, surrounding him until he's inside a ring of fire.

Aang looks up to see Kuzon, flying by bending fire through his feet. Kuzon raises one of his hands, then snaps his fingers. The moment he does, the ring of fire bursts a massive blast of fire. The blast also launches Aang into the air. Aang crashes into the ground, into a pile of boulders. Kuzon, Bumi and Jinora walks up to the pile of boulders. Nothing happens more a moment, then the boulders starts to shake. The group of old friends ready themselves, then the boulders starts to levitate.

Aang stands up, looking angry and in the Avatar State. Aang unleashed his energy, launching the boulders in all directions. Some of the boulders knocked his old friends back. Kuzon gets back on his feet. He charges to Aang, gathering a large ball of fire bender. luzon shoots the first at Aang. Aang takes a few steps forward, and when the fireball was close, Aang uses his bending. splitting the fireball and making it moving around him. Aang uses his airbending to inhale deeply, with the fire caught into it. Aang exhales a massive wave of fire directly at Kuzon.

Kuzon stands his ground, trying to resist the fire, then he gets knocked back. The fire ends, then it's Bumi's turn. Bumi slides on the earth towards Aang. On the way, he bends two massive boulders out of the ground, then launches them at Aang.

Aang waits for the boulders to get close, then he earthbends a sounding field of spikes. The boulders shatters and crumbles when they hit the spikes. Bumi's still slide charging towards Aang. Aang earth bends a lot of earth, forming and shaping. Then, when Bumi gets close, Aang smashes two giant logs of earth at him. Aang bends the earth logs away, and then Bumi falls unconscious. Aang looks ahead, then sees Jinora on her large whirlpool. She bends two large pumps of water, going off in angles and aiming for Aang.

When the waters reaches Aang, he blocks the water with his hands, having it splashing in all direction. Aang stands his ground until the water stops coming. Aang waterbends the water to gather together in the air, forming and morphing, then Aang freezes it all into a large spike ball. Aang bends the icy spike ball towards Jinora. Jinora sees the spike ball coming, but doesn't do anything. She just lowers her arms in defeat, then the spike ball hits her.

The whirlpool ends and all that water splashes all over the field. Jinora lands on the ground, unconscious. Aang leaves the Avatar State. He looks at his old friends over the field. One-by-one, Aang walks up to the spirits of his friends. He uses his energy bending, putting his hand on their chest and his thumb over their forehead. His eyes glows and Aang uses the energybending to set their souls free from the Sha energy.

When the Sha energy exiles, their spirits starts to fade away. After Jinora, Aang steps back and watches her fading away. When she completely vanishes, he bows in respect. "Rest in peace, old friends." Aang whispers.

As Aang bows, he notices a shimmering glow of light. He looks up and sees the light. The light slowly falls, and Aang walks up to the light is close, Aang cups his hands underneath it, then it lands on his hands. The light fades and it reveals to be a message carrier, like the messaged hawks use to deliver messages. Aang opens it then takes out a letter. Aang unrolls the letter and reads it.

" _Thank you for freeing us, Aang. We will not forget you, old friend. Kuzon, Jinora and Bumi._ "

Aang smiles. He looks inside the carrier. He holds it upside down above his hand, then another piece of paper comes out. Aang unrolls is, and is surprised to see what it is: Another missing page.

Aang doesn't better to read the book, he inside returns to Republic City. Dusk takes over the skies as the full moon raises over the horizon. Aang walks up to Sokka and Suki's house then knocks on the door. After a minute, there was no answer. Aang walks off, figuring they're still at the hospital, until he hears the sound of the door opens.

Aang turns to see it's Suki answering the door. He can tell on the look at her face, that sad face, something happened. Aang walks up in front of her. "You okay…what happened?"

Suki doesn't say anything, but she looks down, only a little. "It's Kya, she's…" Suki pauses for a moment, then sighs, looking at Aang. "She's gone."

Aang feels sad to hear about that. "I see."

Suki clears her throat, then looks back into the house. "Rosy, Aang's here."

After a while, Rosy runs out. She runs to Aang, hugs his legs and sobs a little. Aang picks her up and holds her with comfort. "How's Sokka doing?" Aang asks Suki.

"He's not doing well." Suki says. Aang nods a little, understanding. "I should get going."

"Yeah, me too. I should go check on Katara." Aang takes out his staff and opens it into a glider. Aang moves Rosy to his back. "Grab on." Rosy wraps her arms around Aangs neck. Aang positions himself on his glider then takes off.

Aang flies to Air Temple Island. Before he lands, he actually lowers himself, flying close to the ground. He doesn't see Katara anywhere outside, so then he figured she's going to be inside. Aang lands on the porch then goes inside. Rosy climbs off of Aang then walks off. Aang searches around the house. The basement, the kitchen, the living room. Katara's no where to be found.

Finally, Aang searches in the room he and Katara searches. She's no in there, but something else caught his attention. He cannot believe his eyes at what he's seeing on the bed: Katara's proposal necklace.


	57. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: This is book six, chapter sixteen of the Avatar Story. Things are going to get a little sour up in here. This is part III of the story. After what happened in the hospital, something bad has happened to Katara. All that's left of her is the necklace Aang made her. Where could Katara be? Why did she vanish? Aang is worried about her, so he searches for her, wondering where she could be.**

Chapter 16 - The Corruption part III - Despair

* * *

Aang is really worried, Katara's gone and he has no idea where she is. For the night, Aang just sit in bed, with the necklace laying in his hands. In the morning, Sokka is sitting on the couch, looking out at the window. He's been handling the loss of his mother. Suki sits next to him with a cup of tea.

"Hey, hon. You feeling better?" Suki says, handing Sokka the tea.

Sokka turns to see Suki, then accepts the tea. "A little."

Sokka takes a sip of his tea, then Suki wraps her arms around Sokka. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay." Sokka says. "I still have you, and dad and Katara."

Suki smiles. "Well, that's nice."

Just then, Aang walks in. Sokka and Suki were surprised that he just walked right in. "Hey, Aang. Ever heard of knocking?" Sokka asks.

Aang feels offended to hear that, but he doesn't worry about it. "I'm sorry, but…something terrible happened." Sokka and Suki are curious, then they gasp when Aang shows them the necklace. "Katara, she's missing."

Sokka is speechless, first he lost his mother and now his sister. Later today, everyone gathers at the Air Temple, in Aang and Katara's room.

"What do you mean Katara's missing?" Sokka asks.

"I don't know. Okay." Aang says. "I left the hospital, gone to the the dreaded lands where the wedding was at the check out that large bomb, sopped by at your house to pick up Rosy and returned home. But when I got home, all I found what this necklace!"

"Why did she leave?" Zuko asks.

Aang looks up at Sokka. "You two were at the hospital together, what happened?"

Sokka sighs. "After mom died, we were sad. We hugged and cried on each others shoulders. Then Suki and the nurse walks in. The nurse took our mother to another room, and Suki take me home."

Aang looks at Suki. "You left Katara all alone at the hospital?" Aang asks.

"I didn't mean to." Suki says. "I was taking care of Sokka."

Aang just faces down and sighs. "How are we going to find her?" Aang asks.

Everyone thinks for a moment, then Toph snaps. "I got it! June!"

Everyone looks at Toph. "You mean that bounty hunter with the crazy vicious beast for a pet?" Sokka asks.

Toph nods. "Most of the criminals in this city are getting away to easily, so we decided to hire her."

Everyone gives Toph awkward looks. "Well, if she can help us, then I guess it's all we've got to find Katara." Zuko says.

Everyone hesitates but then agrees. Everyone moves to the docks, June is to arrive soon after the message has been sent for two weeks. A loading ship arrives. A few of the workers unloads the crates from the ship, but then starts running in fear when June and her Sheer-sho comes running in.

The sheer-sho stops in front of team avatar, then June hops off of her. "Well, well. If it isn't my old friends." June looks around noticing someone's missing, then she faces Suki. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Hearing that offends Zuko. "For the last time! Katara is NOT my girlfriend!"

Aang is surprised when he hears Zuko mention Katara and girlfriend in the same sentence, even though there's a 'not' in between. "Yeah, and she happens to be my wife." Aang says.

Yinyang pulls Aang back and whispers to him. "Uh, actually. I don't think you two are really married since Korra crashed the wedding before Iroh blessed you two."

Aang doesn't really say anything. June looks at Aang. "Well, well. So the avatar almost got married. Then I should i should say, almost congratulations." Aang just groans in depression then looks down. June faces Toph. "Now then, you the police Chief? When do I start?"

"Well, there's the two bank robbers that got away, a group of water tribe rebels are in hiding and…oh, there's also-"

Everyone shouts at Toph. "TOPH!"

Toph just groans annoyed. "Fine! Our friend Katara is missing and we need you and your…furry beast to help us find her."

June just smirks and crosses her arms. "I'll be happy to do it…for double my salary."

"What!?" Toph says in surprise.

"Deal." Aang says.

"Very well. You have anything with her scent?" June asks.

Aang takes out her necklace. "There's this necklace. But she only wore it for eight weeks."

June takes the necklace. "That's good enough."

June holds the necklace in front of the sheer-sho. the sheer-sho sniffs at the necklace, then starts sniffing around to catch the trail. The sheer-sho goes around and around in a circle. The sheer-sho raises its snout in the air, then roars.

"We've got a trail." June hops on the sheer-who. Aang does as well, but June pushes him off. "You wanna come, get your own ride." Aang just groans in upset. He takes out his glider and follows the sheer-sho.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Sokka says, him and everyone else running on foot.

The sheer-sho runs around the city, about half an hour later, the beast moves outside of the city. They arrive at a swamp far off from the city. The sheer-sho slows down and sniffs deeply into the ground as she moves. Aang lands, closes his glider, and walks close with the sheer-sho. Aang looks all around the swamp, surprised.

"I've never seen this swamp." Aang says. "What would Katara be doing over here?"

"Who can say." June says. "The scent seems to be weaker then it was in the city, so I guess this is her first time here." The sheer-sho stops, sniffing the ground. She faces in one direction and gives a growl. "We're close."

The sheer-sho runs up. Aang opens his glider again and flies towards the sheer-sho. The sheer-sho reaches to the river and starts following it. They follow the river until they reach a waterfall. The sheer-sho stops and so does Aang.

"Wait!" Aang closes his eyes and listens deeply, listening to the silence. A fainted sob catches his ears. "I hear her. I know that sob anywhere!"

Aang heads towards the waterfall, then follows the path behind the water. He stops when her find Katara, only he's worried when he sees her: Sha-infected. "Katara?"

Katara stops sobbing, she turns to look at Aang with her sorrow look. "Aang...is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Aang says. "Are...are you okay? What's happened to you?"

"I...I..." Katara doesn't say anything. "Just go away, Aang. I want to be alone."

Anag shook his head. "Katara, you're not thinking clearly. You're corrupted by the Sha." Aang walks up to Katara. "Come with me, I can-" Aang suddenly stops, he looks down to see his feet is frozen in place, then he looks up at Katara.

"I-I don't want to go anywhere! I want to be alone." Katara says. Katara blasts Aang with water, knocking him back.

Aang sits up, he sees Katara walking towards him, with water bend onto her arms. "Katara, I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care, I'm all ready hurt when I lost my family." Katara says in a sorrow tone.

Katara bends the water to circle around her, until the sheer-sho strikes Katara with her tounge. Katara becomes paralyzed and falls on the ground. The water drops and splashes over the ground. Aang gets up, then kneels in front of Katara. Aang puts cups his hands on ehr cheeks and looks at her with a sorry look.

"Katara. What has happened to you?" Aang asks.

The rest of the team shows up riding on Appa. Aang carries Katara onto Appa then they quickly return to the air temple. Everyone but Toph, who's already getting started with June on criminal search, return to the Air Temple.

Katara lays on the couch, out like a light. Everyone just surrounds Katara, looking at her. "I can't believe she's been possessed by the Sha." Sokka puts a hand on Katara head. "My sister."

Aang walks up to Katara. He puts a hand on her chest, and closes his eyes. "The Sha corruption runs deep. It's feeding off of her sorrow."

"Can we do anything for her?" Suki says.

Aang thinks for a moment. "Well, I could enter her dreams and defeat the Sha from within them."

"I'm coming too." Sokka says. "Katara's my sister, and I don't want to lose her."

"Can you even enter someone's dreams?" Zuko asks.

"He can. Katara did once." Aang explains. Now Zuko feels stupid asking that question. "Yume has been teaching me how to enter dreams. We can enter her dreams and save Katara."

Everyone moves Katara onto the floor. Sokka and Aang lays down next to her, Sokka on Katara's right and Aang on Katara's left. They each hold Kataras hands, then they hold each others hands, and then closes their eyes, sleeping.

In the Realm of Dreams, Aang and Sokka are asleep on the ground. They instantly wakes and sits up. they stand up and looks around. "Well, we're in the Realm of Dreams." Aang says.

"But is this Katara's dream?" Sokka asks.

Aang walks up to the edge of the floating ground. He sees a twisted world of many of Katara's memories mixed with the Sha energy. "Yep. We're here." Aang turns to face Sokka. "We have to find the real Katara. She's probably where the most powerful of the Sha's are at."

Aang and Sokka begins their search. They wonder around Katara's dream. As they walk, they see many scenes of her memories. The loss of her mother from the beginning when she was little, when alone in that village Hai Bei attacked, that time in the swamp when she was crying over that broken tree that she thought was her mother, the time Aang fall into a coma from his lightning injury, when she learned bloodbending in the dark forest, when she was heart broken when she saw Aang kissing another girl. That one really made Aang's heart ache. He always hated that time when he was doing something nice for Katara but he instead hurt her feelings.

Aang just sighs silently and moves on, up until he sees a memory that shows the time he was in that Eternal Slumber. Sokka walks up to Aang. "Hey, have you notice anything in these memories?"

Aang looks all around. "Yeah…They're all…sad moments." Aang says. "It's as if this Sha corruption she's suffering is…Despair."

"You think so?" Sokka asks.

Aang walks ahead. "Perhaps, let's keep looking."

Aang and Sokka walks down passing many of Katara's sad memories, up until they reach the most recent one: The mother's second death. All there is a dead end with a platform, and many parts of the that memory floating around like it's inside a dome. Aang and Sokka looks ahead, then see a giant Sha channel dark magic over a dark energy shield.

They walk up on the platform. "Ah, honored guests. How sad it is to see you here." The Sha of Despair says. "You wish to free your friend from despair?" The Sha of Despair just laughs. "She is dark deep in her own sorrows. You cannot save her."

"Leave her alone!" Sokka says.

"Maybe I will." Just then, Sokka becomes paralyzed, then the Sha of Despair gets into Sokkas face. "Maybe I'll feed off of your despair." The Sha of Despair looks into Sokkas eyes, then Sokka slowly becomes covered in the Sha energy. "She was your mother too, wasn't she? But that's not all. Your first girlfriend who became the moon, when your father left you." Sokka just stares at the Sha of Despair like he's being possessed, the energy is already filled up to his chest. "Yes…give in to your despair."

Just then, Aang blasts the Sha of Despair away from Sokka. Sokka snaps out of his trance. He collapses on his knees as the Sha energy leaves his body Aang knees down. "Sokka, don't listen to him, he's only trying to possess you."

Sokka moans and Aang helps him stand up. "Yeah…you're right."

"Just focus on what you have now. Your friends and family, Suki as well." Aang says.

The Sha of Despair gets back on its legs. "None of them will matter." The Sha of Despair starts channeling and water raises everywhere from the ground, filling the area. "You will drown in your own sorrow." The area becomes completely floated. Aang and Sokka holds their breath, but then they stop when they realize that they can breath in the water.

They look around, then they start hearing strange noises. They soon realize those strange noises are the voices and sounds of those they love and care, all suffering. Then the visions came, to Aang, it's a vision of his home of the Southern Air Temple, all hollow and abandon. Sokka's is when the Water tribe warriors are leaving him behind in the South Pole.

"You cannot escape! Your despair compels you." The Sha of Despair says.

Sokka gets on his knees, plugging his ears with his hands. Aang tries hard to fight, but then he airbends a dome of air. the air blows the water back. When the water passes Sokka, all the visions and sounds end. When the air dome reaches to the edge of the platform, Aang freezes the water.

Sokka gets on his feet then takes out his sword. "Enough of this!"

Sokka charges to the Sha of Despair. He makes a strike, but the Sha of Despair grabs the sword when it was about to hit it. The Sha of Despair punches Sokka hard, knocking him back. Aang firebends a vortex of flames on the Sha of Despair. Aang focuses on his energy, using his energybending to make his fire stronger. The fire even changes colors, blue, green, purple, until it all mixes together. After a moment, the vortex ends, along with the Sha of Despair.

Aang walks up to Sokka and helps him stand. "You okay?"

Sokka stand and cracks his neck. "Yeah." Sokka and Aang walks up to the dark energy ball. "You think Katara's in here?"

"Only one way to find out." Aang puts a hand on the energy. He concentrates on his energybending until his eyes glow. The energy ball glows brightly as well. The light was blinding, and then Aang and Sokka wakes up in the physical world. Rosy was in shocked to see them waking up instantly.

Aang and Sokka looks around, and them at their hands and body. "I guess we're back." Sokka says.

Aang and Sokka looks at Katara in between them. She's still asleep, but she's back to normal instead of covered in Sha energy. Aang picks Katara up in his arms then stands up. "She's going to be okay."

Aang takes Katara into their room, laying her down on the bed. Later at sunset, Aang and Sokka stays in the room. Katara starts to wake up. Her vision is blurry, but then it clears after five seconds. The first thing she sees is her fiancé and brother. "Aang…Sokka?"

Katara sits up, moaning a little. "Hey, Katara. You feeling okay?" Sokka asks.

"Yeah. What happened?" Katara asks.

"You were possessed by the Sha of Despair." Aang says. Katara gives a look, remembering and realizing what she's done while possessed. She just feels sad for what she's done. "Katara, why did you run away?"

"I'm sorry, Aang. I was just so sad and…my mother was gone. I just…I…" Katara doesn't know what else to say.

"Say no more, I understand." Aang says, sitting down next to her on the bed. Aang shows Katara the necklace he made for her. "You left this behind?"

Katara takes the necklace, and just looks at it as it rests on her palms. Tears are feeling in Kataras eyes, dropping onto her palms. "Aang…I'm sorry." Katara looks at Aang. "I want to marry you, I really do, more then anything. But…I can't accept this necklace." Katara shows her mothers necklace, that she's swearing around her neck. "I…I still want to be with mom. I'm not ready to let her go. I'm…I'm sorry."

Aang can feel tears filling in his eyes, then he hugs her. "I know, and I understand." Aang whispers. Sokka sits next to Katara on the bed, and puts a hand on her back. Katara cries on Aangs chest as Aang gently rocks her. "Shh, there, there."

"I-I…I just miss her." Katara whimpers.

"I know, Katara. I miss her too." Sokka says.

"You don't need to be sad. You're not alone. You still have me, and Sokka and Rosy." Aang says.

Speaking of which, Rosy walks up. She climbs into bed, right in front of Katara. Katara stops crying, then she and Aang stops hugging. Katara wipes the tears off of her eyes to see Rosy. Katara is surprised, Rosy looks sorry for Katara, and she sees her stuffed penguin in Rosys hands. Rosy offers Mr. Tux to Katara. Katara takes Mr. Tuxs and looks at it. She takes a moment to look at it then smiles.

Katara looks at Rosy. "Thank you." Rosy crawls up to Katara as Katara pulls Rosy in for a hug. Aang and Sokka joins in, giving Katara a group hug. "Thanks everyone. I love you all."

"We love you too." Sokka and Aang says together.


	58. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: This is book six, chapter seventeen of the Avatar story. Katara's back and the Sha of Despair is defeated. But there's another problem for team avatar to figure out. With Kya gone, the Orphanage is going to shut down without anyone running it. Katara does want to do something to help all those poor little orphans, they cannot go back living in the streets of the city. what kind of sick, twisted monster would let this happen…oh wait, it's me…uh, in my defense, Korra's the one who killed Kya with that Sha Bomb she used to destroy the…oh forget it, moving on:**

Chapter 17 - The Orphanage

* * *

That night was a little uneasy. Katara's been having nightmares about the loss of her mother. She didn't have those kind of nightmares in years, ever since she was little when she first lost her mother. Even with Aang by her side, she just can't find the peace of slumber.

In the morning, Aang and Katara are asleep together in bed. Katara's slumber is a bit unsteady. She turns and moans while tightening her eyes, moaning 'mom' or 'mother' in her sleep. Aang wakes up, he turns to see Katara. Even with the tiresome in his eyes, he can still see Katara's shoulders twitching in terror. Aang gives Katara a gentle stroke on her arm, then he leans to her face and kisses her on the cheek.

Aang lays back down, and Katara stops twitching. Katara turns to face Aang. Aang is surprised to see Katara's awake. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Aang asks.

Katara shook her head. "No. I just couldn't sleep." Katara whispers. "I'm sorry."

Aang shook his head, then her puts a hand behind Kataras head, on her hair. "You shouldn't apologize for anything. It's not your fault."

"I know, but I couldn't help be feel sorry." Katara says. "I haven't felt like this since I was a child. I...I feel childish."

Aang just laughs a little. "'I feel childish' That sounds pretty familiar." Aang says.

"Yeah, you use to say that even you were scared silly." Katara says.

"That's right. And you always told me it isn't childish to feel scared or sad or anything." Aang says.

Katara starts to remember saying that to Aang. "That's true...But...it feels different. It's my mom."

"It's no different, Katara. She's your mother and you love her very much." Aang says. "It's okay to be scared and sad, I understand." Katara sniffles, she just lays there, looking at Aang. Aang sighs and then sits up. "I'll go make breakfast."

"Ok." Katara says. "Can I get some red blossom tea please?"

Aang stands up and looks back at Katara. "Of course, anything for you dear." Aang walks up to Katara, he kneels down in front of her and gently strokes her hair. "You just lay in bed today. I'll get you anything you need."

Aang kisses Katara on the forehead then leaves the room. Aang goes into the kitchen. He gets to work on breakfast and the tea, then Suki arrives. "Hey Aang."

Aang turns to see Suki. "Hey Suki." Suki sits on the table. "How's Sokka been doing?"

"Better." Suki says. "Katara?"

"Not so good." Aang says. "She's been having nightmares lately."

"I don't blame her." Suki says. "Anyways, there's a problem."

Aang turns to face Suki. "What is it?"

"You remember that Orphanage?" Aang nods. "Well, it's shutting down."

Aang is surprised to hear that. "What? Why?"

"Don't you remember?" Suki asks. "Kya was running the Orphan. But now that she's gone, and there's no one else to take her place, the Orphanage is going to shut down."

"That's not right." Aang says. "What about those Orphans? They can't go back to living in the streets."

"That's what Toph is wondering. We figured you and Katara might help." Suki says.

Aang just shook his head. "Katara's in no shape to help, and I don't think I can leave her."

"I understand." Suki stands up then leaves.

Aang just watches Suki leaving, then sighs. He feels bad turning down a friend, even with good reason. Aang returns into the room with a tray of eggs and tofu, with a cup of tea on the side. Katara sits up as he lays the tray on Kataras lap.

"Thank you." Katara picks up the cup and drinks the tea. "Who visited?"

Aang sits on the bedside. "It was Suki. She was telling me the Orphanage is shutting down."

"That's terrible, why?" Katara asks.

"Because of your mother dying and there's no one else to take her place." Aang says.

"What about the Orphans? What's gonna happen to them?" Katara asks.

"I don't know. Let's just hope Suki and Toph can find good homes for them." Aang says.

"Well, we have to do something." Katara says.

Katara finishes her breakfast. She and Aang takes a bath, gets dressed then they head off. At the Orphanage, the place is being barricaded and the Orphans just stand outside. Many of them are sad and hopeless. The police are in the front line of the Orphanage.

Suki stands outside of the gates watching all of this, then Aang and Katara shows up. Suki sees them and is relieved. "You're here."

"We are." Aang and Katara gets a look at the Orphanage. "It's really shutting down."

"Yeah. We need to do something." Suki says.

"We can poster flyers around the city about the Orphans." Katara says.

"That would be a great idea." Aang says, wrapping an arm around Katara.

So team Avatar went making posters and hanging them over the city. Many of the citizens are taking notice of the flyers and head for the Orphanage. An hour later, Korra is sweeping the sidewalk outside of a restaurant. Korra's in her usual trench coat and fedora disguise. As she sweeps, something caught her attention.

Korra looks up and sees one of the flyers. She takes it and reads it. When she's done, she gasps and then burns the flyer. Korra looks around, to make sure she's not being watched, then she airbends a high jump on top of the roof of the restaurant. Korra jumps from rooftop to rooftop, until she reaches to the roof of the Orphanage.

Korra hides on top of the roof then looks closely, she can sees the avatar team a group of those Orphans gathering on the gates. Korra takes out the telescope and looks through it. She looks all over the crowd until she finds Aang.

Korra lowers her telescope and grunts. "He's still alive! I should have known."

Korra stands up then whistles. Just then, a mesenger hawk flies in. Katara takes out a rolled up scroll. "Time for the next phase." Korra puts the scroll into the message carrier then the hawk flies off.

Everyone just waits for some people to show up, but no one did. Katara's starting to feel hopeless about this. "No one's coming." Katara says with a sigh.

"I'm sure someone well, just give them some time." Suki says.

At the end of the day, no one came. The children are the ones who are most disappointed, especially since they'll have to live in the streets. Katara stands in front of the Orphanage, looking up at it. She's just sad the Orphanage is closing down. She really did enjoy coming here watching over the kids, and visiting her mother.

Zuko walks up to Katara. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Katara says. "I just can't believe the Orphanage is shutting down."

"I know." Zuko says. "I heard what happened to your mother. I'm sorry."

Katara sighs depressively. "It's all right." Katara faces Zuko. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just going for a walk, then I ran into this place…and saw you." Zuko says. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thinking." Katara looks back at the Orphanage. "There are still some kids that need to get adopted, I can afford to have them living in the streets."

"I agree. Me and my uncle were living like that before we moved to Ba Sing Se. It wasn't pretty." Zuko says. "The worst part was this one bush my uncle found."

Katara faces Zuko, looking curious. "What bush?"

"He didn't know. He thought it was the white dragon bush, that makes delectable tea, or the white jade bush that's dangerous to touch." Zuko says.

"So what happened?" Katara asks.

"He made it into tea and drink it, and it turned out to be the white jade." Katara just laughs hearing that.

"Your uncle is silly to do something so stupid as that." Katara says.

"No kidding." Zuko says, walking off.

Katara just watches Zuko walking off, and then returns her attention to the Orphanage. At midnight, Katara returns home. Katara goes upstairs, she checks on Rosy, who's deeply asleep in her room. Katara gives her a good night kiss on the forehead. Katara changes into her nightgown and joins Aang in bed.

Later at night, at the factory that made the Sha Bomb, the Sha-infected workers are working non-stop making more of those bombs. The guards patrols on the walls surrounding the factory. One of them hears the screech of the messenger hawk. The hawk lands on the guards shoulder. The guard takes out the message and reads it. The guard takes out a ram horn and blows it.

The workers inside hears the sound of the horn. "That's the signal! Let's get the airship moving!"

The workers opens up the roof of the factory and releases and airship that's carrying another Sha Bomb. The airship raises out of the factory and heads off.

At dawn, Katara goes for a walk. As she walks, she looks at the children sleeping on the streets. It's just sad, makes her heart ache, and she's already suffering in her own despair of her loss. Katara stops when she walks up to this one ally. Katara looks in and sees two kids. Katara walks in the ally, looking at the children. She stops when she's in front of them, a young girl and a little boy. The boy is awake watching over the girl, but the girl is pale and moaning in her sleep.

The boy looks up at Katara. "Hey…" The boy says in a quiet tone.

"Hey." Katara kneels down. "You two okay?"

The bok shook his head. "We're hungry and cold. Why did the Orphanage had to close?"

Katara wipes the tear when it escapes from her eye. "I don't know, dear."

The boy looks at the girl. "My big sister, she's sick."

"Oh." Katara removes her coat. She wraps it around the kids shivering bodies. The boy was thankful for the warmth. Katara bends the water from her pouch onto her hand and starts healing the girl's forehead. The girl moans in relief in her sleep. During the healing, she opens her eyes. Katara ends the healing. "You're going to be okay, you should feel fine soon."

The little girl struggles to say her words. Katara leans her ear to the girl as she whispers to her. "I hope so." The girl says in a hoarse voice.

Katara holds the water porch close to the girl. "Here, you should drink."

Katara holds the water porch as the girl drinks some of the water. After that, Katara stands then walks off. "Thanks, nice lady." The boy says.

Katara stops and looks back at them and smiles a little. "You're welcome."

Katara continues on walking, she walks until she reaches the park. Katara sits on the bench, behind the fountain. Katara sighs, she knows she has to do something to help the children. As Katara sits there, a man walks up to her. "Excuse me." Katara looks up at the man. "Are you miss Katara?"

Katara nods. "Yeah, you need something?"

"I was zonering if you're still trying to get the children adopted." Katara is surprised to hear that, then she sees the man taking out the flayer. Then two more citizens, a women and a man, walks up, then one-by-one, two-by-two, three-by-three, more people comes in. Katara is amazed at this many people coming.

Later at the Air Temple, Aang wakes up to find Katara's missing…again. He figured it wasn't really a run away this time, she probably just go up for a walk or something.

Aang gets out of bed. He gets Rosy and they leave the Air Temple to look for Katara. As they walk, they notice something's missing. Last time Aang was walking down the street, there are orphans, but now they're gone. They walk until they've reached the park. They noticed a crowd of people are gathering around. One-by-one some of the people leave the crowd, with a child.

Aang and Rosy squeezes through the crowd until they are inside to see Katara. Katara holding the sick little girl while talking to On-Ji. "Just to let you know, she's sick. She needs to be taken care of." On-Ji nods, then carries the girl in her arms.

"I'll take good care of her." On-Ji says, with a nod then walking off.

Katara sees Aang and Rosy, she's surprised through. "Aang, Rosy."

Aang and Rosy walks up to Katara. "What's going on here?" Aang asks.

"The children are getting adopted." Katara says.

Aang smiles. "That's good, you need a hand?"

Katara nods. "Sure."

Aang helps Katara out getting the children adopted. Most of the people in the crowd kept trying to adopt Rosy, thinking she's one of the orphan kids. Even though she really is a orphan, he has Aang and Katara.

At the end of the day, all the children got adopted. At sunset, Katara just sits in her garden, looking at her water fountain. Sometimes, Katara bends the water, mainly just making swirls or bending ice sculptures.

Aang walks out into the garden, then he sits next to Katara. "Hey." Katara looks at Aang. "You did a great job today, and I'm proud of you."

Katara smiles. "Thank you, I'm surprised as well."

"Well, I kind of did expect you to be just laying in bed while drowning in your sorrows." Aang says.

Katara just shoves Aang. "Oh you're awful!" Katara and Aang laughs, then Katara's laugh dies as she looks down. "But I guess it's true. I do still miss my mother."

Aang wraps an arm around Katara, pulling her close to him. "I know, but don't worry about that."

"Yeah." Katara looks at Aang then smiles. "I do still have you. And Rosy, Sokka, dad and all of our friends."

Aang smiles then he kisses Katara on the cheek. "I'm glad to hear that." Katara smile widens. "So, when are we going to do the wedding…again."

Katara smile disappears. "What do you mean? We're married aren't we?"

"Not completely. Korra interrupted and destroyed the wedding before Iroh blessed us. Remember?" Aang says.

"Oh…that's right." Katara says. "Well, I don't know. I mean, we're already at war with the spirits. Maybe we should wait."

Aang nods in agreement. "Yeah. You're right." Katara lays her head on Aangs chest as he hugs her.


	59. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: This is book six, chapter eighteen of the Avatar story. We had many adventures from each of the air temples except for the Eastern Air Temple…well, there's still that time when Aang was visiting the Guru but…well, I think it was a little strange and weak. Cause it was more likely an adventure into the Avatar Spirit. I don't know. Anyways, here, Aang and Yinyang have returned to the Eastern Air Temple after it's being attacked by the Sha. Also, during that time, Yakone returns and he's causing trouble for Sheng. I figured for that part, I use a funny old scene from this old cartoon: Looney Toons. I was laughing so hard using it I just can't get over it.**

Chapter 18 - Eastern Air Temple

* * *

It's a peaceful day in the Eastern Air Temple. Many of the Air Acolytes are doing their usual stuff. Meditating, watering the plants, talking. Everything was fine until a dark shadow is casted over the temple. Everyone looks up to see an airship carrying the Sha Bomb is heading their way. They know from the looks of the bomb, something back is going to happen.

As the Sha Bomb is released, all the Air Acolytes takes cover, hen a massive explosion of Sha Energy bursts as the Sha Bomb explodes from the impact of the Eastern Air Temple.

Five days later, in Republic City, Sokka and Aang just stands on the Sha grounds of their city, looking at the ruins of their beloved city hall. "What are we going to do?" Sokka asks.

"City Hall will be no problem, we just have to end the spirit war." Aang says.

Aang returns to his home at the Western Air Temple. Katara playing with Rosy outside and Yinyang is just meditating in her room. Yinyang focuses on her inner spirit, until she snaps out of her trance. Yinyang leaves her room and finds her brother in the hallway.

"Brother." Aang stops to face Yinyang. "Something's happened my home."

"The Eastern Air Temple? How can you tell?" Aang asks.

"I felt it." Yinyang says. Aang just looks at Yinyang with a disappointed look, then walks off. "Brother! You are an airbender. Don't tell me you can't feel it too."

Aang stops, she's right, he does feel something a little off. Aang turns around, facing Yinyang. "All right, we'll go check." Aang says.

Aang and Yinyang heads to the stables, they get on Appa and starts heading to the Eastern Air Temple. Later, Shang is looking at the fine art at the Republic City museum. Things have been going well with him since the Fire Nation made up after the siege.

Shang notices the panting Sokka draw when he was training with his sword master. Shang just laughs at how pathetic it is, he even wonder what it's doing in the museum. "Stop that thief!"

Shang notices Yakone is rushing through the museum with a sculpture. Shang chases after him. Yakone leaves the museum and tosses the sculpture on the back of the cart. Shang catches up to him.

"Not so fast!" Shang blasts some fire at Yakone. Yakone dodges at the last second, caught by surprise. Yakone bloodbends Shang, subduing him in place. Yakone lifts Shang off of his feet. Yakone knocks Shang unconscious then tosses him into the cart. Yakone gets on the ostrich-horse then runs off.

Meanwhile, Appa flies over seas, they are close to the Eastern Air Temple. Yinyang is steering Appa this time while Aang is just sitting in the saddle. "We're almost there."

"I just hope." Aang says. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing."

Yinyang sees the view. "If it's nothing, then what's that?"

Aang gets a look at the Eastern Air Temple and is surprised at the sight of it. It's falling apart, partly destroyed with the Sha corruption all over the lands. The plants are dreaded and the land is crawling with Sha's. It's as if the Eastern Air temple is the way it was before Aang created the Air Acolytes to carry on the Air Nomad's culture.

"Oh man…this is defiantly not good." Aang says. Appa flies to the lower mountain of the Air Temple. Aang spots a cave, but then notices something. "Over there! A cave!"

Yinyang steers Appa to the cave, and lands in it. Aang and Yinyang hopes off, where they see the Air Acolytes inside. "Avatar Aang. Thank goodness you're here."

Aang respectfully bows. "It's good to see you again, Hei-won."

Hei-won looks at Yinyang. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yinyang, Avatar Aang's sister." Hei-won is surprised to hear that.

"You have a sister? You never said anything." Aang was about to say something, but Hei-won interrupts by speaking to Yinyang. "You're the Avatar's sister? that's so cool. Are you an Airbender?"

"I was. Until the spirits took my bending away as punish for my crimes in the past." Yinyang says.

"Oh. Well. Nice to meet you." Hei-won returns to Aang. "Anyways, Avatar Aang. We have a problem."

"Is it about the Sha?" Aang asks.

"The Sha? Is that what they're called?" Hei-won says. Aang nods. "I'm not sure what's going all. These things started attacking us as soon as this airship dropped some bomb at our temple."

"Another Sha Bomb? That just happened at my wedding." Aang says.

"Wedding? You're getting married?" Hei-won asks in excitement.

Yinyang stands in between Aang and Hei-won. "Focus, Acolyte." Yinyang says. Aang just gives his sister a disappointing look, even through she is right that Hei-won needs to focus. "Did you see anything else?"

"Well, when I run back into the temple to get my friend, I ran into this giant Sha monster." Hei-won says.

"That one sounds like our target." Aang says. "Me and Yinyang will handle this. You all stay here where it's safe."

Aang and Yinyang makes their way out of the cave to the entrance of the Air Temple. On the courtyard, it's crawling with the lesser and the major Sha's. Yinyang looks at Aang. "My home. It seems just yesterday, it was peaceful and beautiful, just like it was before Sozin's Comet. And now…it's this."

"You should have seen the way this place is when I first came here." Aang says, remembering how it was when he was visiting the Guru.

Yinyang takes out a bow and loads it with three arrows. The Sha starts charging towards them, and Yinyang shoots the arrows at the Shas. Two of them gets destroyed. Yinyang takes out daggers and throws them at the Sha. the aha falls right in front of Aang and Yinyang's feet as it fades.

"These things are just pathetic. I wonder why Vaatu even uses them as his army." Yinyang says.

"The book said something about having a reason, but it didn't say why." Aang says.

Yinyang shoots two arrows at the Sha that was coming towards them. "Well, maybe it's in one of the missing pages."

Aang bends the earth, causing a quake wave to head towards the Sha blocking the entrance to the air temple. When it was close to the ground, it splits into multiple waves then blasts spikes on where each of the Sha stands. Aang and Yinyang hurries inside.

Meanwhile, Yakone drives the ostrich-horse to an abandon house outside of the city. When he does, Yakone stops the ostrich-horse. Yakone bloodbends Shang off of his feet and bends him into the house. Yakone bloodbends Shang into another room and locks him in.

Yakone goes outside of the house to pick up the sculpture. He takes the sculpture inside. As Shang is in the closet, he does mocking sounds of police sirens, which put Yakone on alert.

"All right, June!" Shang says, in the manic voice of Toph. "Take the boys and surround the house! I'll go after Yakone!"

Yakone unlocks the door and Shang comes bursting in. "The police! They're here!"

Yakone gets really worried. "I gotta hide!"

Shang opens the stove door. "Quick! In here!" Yakone dives into the shove. He gets stuck on the way, but Shang pushes him in. "Now don't come out until I say it's clear."

Shang closes the stove then rushes to the door, banging it. "Open up! This is the police!" Shgng kicks the door open. "All right, Shang! Where's Yakone, where's he hiding?" Shang rushes to the stove, guarding it like he's hiding something. "He's not in this stove."

Shang stands in front of the stove, taking 'toph's' place. "Hmm, so he's hiding in the stove?"

Shang turns on the gas on the stove. "Now look, would I turn the gas on if my friend Yakone was in there? You might, Shang, you might. Well…" Shang firebends a piece of fire in his hand. "Would I throw in some fire if my good friend was in there?"

Shang opens the stove, throws the fire in and closes it, all real quick it only took a second, then a muffled explosion happens. Shang walks away from the stove to the door.

"All right, Shang. You've convinced me. I'll go look for Yakone in the city." Shang closes the door in front of him. "The coast is clear."

Yakone crawls out of the oven, all burnt and black. "Are they gone?"

"I don't know, I'll go check." Shang leaves the room, then when he was out, he manics the police sirens again. "All right, June! Take the boys and surround the house, I'll go after Yakone."

Yakone is disappointed to hear all of that, then Shang bursts in. "The police are back! Get back in the stove!" Yakone hurries into the stove, then Shang bangs on the door. "Open up! This is the police!" Shang kicks the door open, again. "All right, Shang, where's Yakone? Where's he hiding?"

Shang hurries to the stove. "He's not in this stove!" Shang stands in front of the stove. "Hmm, so he's hiding in the stove?" Shang turns the gas back on. "Would I turn the gas on if my friend was in there? You might, Shang, you might."

Back at the Air Temple, Aang and Yinyang fights their way through the hall. The Sha fights hard to stop them, but before they could even make contact of Aang or Yinyang, they are either shoot, blown, burn or impaled. Aang and Yinyang runs down the hallway, until they got separated from a crossroad. They didn't noticed that Aang turned to the left while Yinyang took the right.

Aang stops to see his sister is missing. "Oh great. I've lost Yinyang." A major Sha ambushes Aang, knocking him onto the ground, then a bunch of the lesser Shas join in. As Aang is piled, he focuses on his energy then unleashes it into a nova, blasting the Sha off of him. Aang gets back on his feet, struggling to keep his balance.

Yinyang walks down the hallway, all curious and on the alert with a loaded bow. Yinyang constantly hears the sounds of the Sha crawling around. She can tell they're hiding in the shadows, trying to ambush her. Step-by-step, she just becomes more alert, expecting a Sha to attack her. But nothing happens. Yinyang takes another step and then she falls into a slide.

Aang walks down the hallway, stepping on the dreaded ashes of the Sha corruption. Aang stands in front of a door, one that can only be opened by an airbender. "I thought all of these doors were taken down." Aang says to himself.

Aang blows some air into the two horns, then slowly, the door unlocks and then opens. Aang walks inside, up until he hears a screaming noise and then Yinyang falls on top of him. Yinyang lays on Aang, until he pushes her off. "Yinyang? Where did you go?"

Yinyang seats up as Aang stands up. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Aang wipes the dust off of his clothes as Yinyang stands up. "At least we're together again."

"Yeah…to face that." Yinyang says, pointing.

Aang looks at the direction to see a large Sha in the center of the room.

Meanwhile, Shang is still tricking Yakone with that hide in the stove from the police bit. "Now would I turn the gas on if my friend was in there?" Shang asks, then moves to standing in front of the stove. "You might, Shang, you might." Shang bends a piece of fire onto his hand. "Well, would I throw in some fire if my good friend Yakone was in there?"

Shang opens the stove, throws the fire in and closes it quickly again, then the muffled explosion happens. Shang walks away from the stove to the door.

"All right, shang. You've convinced me. I'll go look for Yakone in the city." Shang closes the door in front of him. "The coast is clear."

Yakone crawls out of the stove, all burnt and blacked, but dazed this time. He even collapses on the floor. Shang kneels down in front of Yakone. "You doing all right?"

"Not sure." Yakone says, calm at first, then raging up. "Concidering I've been exploded FIFTY TIMES!"

Shang playfully pats Yakone on the head. "At least the police are gone.

Outside of the house, the police arrives. The sheer-sho sniffs in front of the front door then growls. "Your criminal is in here."

Shang puts an ear on the door listening to the outside. "All right, June! Take the boys and surround the house! I'll go after Yakone."

"I was wrong. THEY'RE BACK!" Shang says.

Yakone just sobs as he weakly crawls back into the stove. "Oh dear spirits, why?"

Toph starts banging on the door. "Open up! This is the police!" Toph kicks the door open then walks in. "All right, Shang, where's Yakone, where's he hiding?"

Shang rushes to the stove, guarding it. "He's not in this stove."

"Hmm, so he's hiding in that stove?" Toph asks.

As usual, Shang turns on the gas. "Now, would I turn the gas on if my friend Yakone was in there?"

Toph looks curious. "Hmm…you might, Shang, you might."

Shang bends a piece of fire onto his hand. "Well, would I throw in some fire if my good friend Yakone was in there?"

Instead, Yakone bursts out of the stove. "Oh no you don't!" Yakone kneels in front of Toph, grabbing her armor and begs. "Take me to jail! I did it! I did everything!"

Toph arrests yakone. The police takes Shang to the truck then it drives off. Shang explains to Toph what he did to Yakone, it explains why Yakone cracked so easily. "You are impressive." Toph says with a laugh.

"Why thank you, chief Beifong." Shang says.

Aang and Yinyang are just standing there, looking at the Sha monster. "You just going to stand there?" The Sha asks. "Have you come to die or to surrender? You cannot defeat me."

Aang steps up. "We've come to defeat you and save the Eastern Air Temple."

"I doubt that'll happen." The Sha of Doubt says.

"Doubt? Sounds like this negativity the Sha are doubt." Yinyang says.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up." Aang says, sarcastically.

The Sha of Doubt blasts some dark energy at Aang in Yinyang. They become on the alert and avoided the blast. Aang bends a boulder out of the ground and launches it at the Sha of Doubt. The Sha of Doubt smashes the boulder with it's fist, crumbling it into pieces. Yinyang runs up a pillar and jumps towards the Sha of Doubt. In midair, Yinyang shoots mimi arrows from her wrists.

The Sha of Doubt felt the arrows, only they didn't pierce it. The Sha of Doubt slashes Yinyang as she got close. Yinyang crashes on the ground. Aang rushes to her side. "Yinyang."

"Abandon all hope." The Sha of Doubt says.

"I-I think." Aang helps her sit up. Yinyang just groans as she moves her hands on to her wound. "I think I'm going to be…okay." Yinyang starts to become covered in Sha energy. "No…I'm not going…to be okay."

Aang is surprised to see this. "Succumb to the darkness inside your soul."

Aang looks at the Sha of Doubt angrily, then blasts a whirl of air at it. Yinyang just stands on her knees, moaning in depression. Aang kneels beside his sister. "There's…no hope left for the world. We've lost." Yinyang says.

Aang realizes his sister is corrupted in doubt. Aang helps move his sister to behind the pillar. He have her sit up against the pillar then returns to his battle against the Sha of Doubt. Aang blasts some fire at the Sha of Doubt. The Sha of Doubt inhales deeply then exhales a deep mist of darkness. The dark mist heads towards Aang, but Aang bends a dome of air, blocking the mist from him. When the mist clears, Aang ends his air dome.

"If you defeat me. Your friend will fall with me." The Sha of Doubt says.

Aang is disappointed to hear that, but he doesn't believe it. Aang bends a blast of Energy, directly at the Sha of Doubt. The Sha of Doubt roars painfully at the impact. Aang repeatly strikes the Sha of Doubt with a barrage of bending. Up until he mixes the air, earth, fire with his next energy and blasts it all at the Sha of Doubt.

The Sha of Doubt collapses on its hands, slowly fading away. aang turns to see his sister, only he's upset to see that she's in great pain. Aang rushes to his sister side, and kneels beside her. "Yinyang."

"Brother." Yinyang says with a groan. "I…I can't make it."

"Yes you will." Aang says.

"No I can't." Yinyang says. "The Sha corruption…it's in my blood. I have…have turned into a Sha." Yinyang gasps.

"I can't let you go." Aang says. "You're my sister."

"Then let me go." Yinyang says. "It's…it's too late to do anything." Yinyang looks up at Aang. "I am…sorry, brother…for everything."

The Sha of Doubt fades away, when it completely fades, that's when Yinyang draws her last breath. Yinyang's corpse falls towards Aangs, into his arms. Aang is sad that he has now lost his sister, his own flesh and blood.

Aang looks at where the Sha of Doubt was. He sees something. He walks up to it and picks it up, it's another missing page of the book.

Aang walks out of the Air Temple, he finds the Air Acolyte's right out on the courtyard. "Avatar Aang, thank you for-" Hei-won stops talking when she sees Yinyang dead in Aang's arms. "Oh my, what's happened to her?"

Aang sighs in depression. "She…the Sha corruption drew into her blood then…then she died along with the Sha of Doubt."

"Oh dear…I am so sorry, Avatar Aang." Hei-won says.

Aang just looks at his sister, then back at Hei-won. "This air temple…was her home. Do you think you could…"

Hei-won knows what Aang was about to say, then nods. "I'll be honored."

Aang hands Yinyang to Hei-won. Aang just watches his sister, then he gently strokes her head. "Rest in piece, my sister." Aang whispers.

As the Air Acolytes take care of Yinyang, Aang gets on Appa and then they leave the Eastern Air Temple.


	60. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: This is book six, chapter nineteen of the Avatar story. It's truly a tragic after what happened back in the Eastern Air Temple. poor Yinyang. Ah, but I bet nobody even liked her after what she's done back in book five: Dreams. Anyways, in this story, Aang wants to learn something about the past, back when Avatar Rynn was around. So he decides to go to the one place where the event took place: The Forgetful Valley.**

Chapter 19 - Forgetful Valley

* * *

Aang returns to Republic City. He broke to news to Katara about what has happened in the Eastern Air Temple. Katara is speechless, and she does feel sorry for what's happened to Yinyang. In the morning, Aang is just sits on the table, he just looks down and sighs. Katara walks in. She sees Aang then sits on the other side of the table.

"Hey." Katara softly says.

Aang looks up to see her. "Hey."

"You doing all right?" Katara asks.

"Yeah." Aang says. "I'm doing fine."

"I'm sorry about your sister." Katara says, grabbing Aangs hand.

"Don't worry about it." Aang looks at Katara. "I didn't really care for her, at least not as much as you did with your mother."

"Yeah…but you still care for her, don't you?" Katara says, curious.

Aang just gives a stale laugh. "Yes."

Katara gives a small smile. "Good enough." Katara gets up then leaves the kitchen.

Aang just sits there, thinking, then he takes out the book. Aang puts the missing page in and starts reading:

 _Darkness falls over the world, as the Sha takes over the human race. The Sha corruption overwhelms us. Vaatu: Spirit of darkness and chaos. Raava: Spirit of light and peace. Rynn and the Dragon Spirit protects us from the Sha as the two spirits go in battle against each other in the Valley of Spirits, where spirits live on in the physical world_

The page ends right there. Aang wonders what that meant: Valley of Spirits. Aang has never heard or has even ran into anything like this before, but he figured this could be his next clue to figuring out how to stop the Sha and Korra.

Later, Aang loads up Appa with some stuff he packed. Food, water, a sleeping bag, a map. He hops on Appa, just then, Katara walks up with Rosy. "Aang? What are you doing?"

Aang looks down at Katara and Rosy. "I need to find out how to stop the Sha. So I'm going to find this Valley of Spirits."

"I'm coming too." Katara says, her and Rosy talking up to Appa.

"You don't have to come." Aang says.

Katara lifts Rosy, and Aang pulls her up on Appa. "I want to, Aang. I'm involved with these dark spirits. They took my mother away."

"Very well." Katara climbs up on Appa, then Appa takes off.

Appa flies over the lands and seas. Aang and Katara looks over the lands, but they cannot find these valley of spirits. At sunset, Appa lands in a village. He's been flying nonstop and needs to rest. Aang, Katara and Rosy hops off. Katara and Rosy goes around the village's markets, farming for some more food. Aang just stays by Appa. While he waits, the sisters, like the ones that were at the village when they found Bato, approaches to Aang.

"Avatar Aang. Thank goodness you're here." The sister says with a bow.

"Greetings sister." Aang says, bowing back.

"Avatar Aang, we need your help." The sister says. "Over night, our village is being attacked by angry spirits."

Aang is surprised to hear that. "Angry spirits? Where are they coming from?"

"There's a forest far south of the village. It's known as the Forgetful Valley." The sister says.

"All right, I'll go check it out." Aang says.

"Please be careful. Anyone who entered that forest has never returned." The sister warns.

After the sister's leave, Katara and Rosy returns. Aang explains to Katara about the Forgetful Valley, then they head out. Katara insists that Rosy should stay with the sisters. It was hard, but she manage to accept them. Aang and Katara walks on the path to the south. They walk until they arrive at the entrance of some forest. It's like a mix of a swamp and a dark forest, with a fog laying low on the ground.

Aang takes a few steps into the Valley, then stops as she feels something coursing through him. "I can feel a lot of spiritual energy in here. This must be the Valley of Spirits."

"You think?" Katara asks.

"Only one way to find out." Aang says, moving ahead. Katara and Aang walks into the valley, keeps their eyes out and on their guard.

Darkness fills the skies and Aang and Katara are still searching around the valley. Aang notices how dark is getting then stops. "It's getting late, we should camp for the night."

Aang and Katara sets their bags down. Katara gathers some wood for the fire. Aang makes an earth tent big enough for him and Katara, then he firebends at the wood, making a campfire.

Aang and Katara sits together in front of the campfire. "It's been so long since we've been camping out hasn't it?"

"Yeah. Reminds me of the journeys we had with Sokka, then Toph and Zuko." Aang says. Aang wraps an arm around Katara. "It is nice for us to finally get a chance to do this all alone."

Katara looks at Aang then smiles, until they hear a loud growl over the woods, which set those two on alert. "I wouldn't say all alone." Katara says. Katara huddles close to Aang as she wraps her arms around his waist.

Aang is looking through the forest that surrounds him. "I'm sure it's nothing." Aang says.

"I just hope Rosy's going to be okay. She's all alone in the village." Katara says.

"She'll be fine. She has the sister's and Appa looking out for her." A loud screech happens, which scares the couple real good. "Uh, maybe we should turn in."

"Yeah. Good idea." Katara says, rushing to the earth tent.

Aang hurries to the earth tent as well, then seals it shut with his earthbending. Aang and Katara snuggles together in the one sleeping bag and slowly falls asleep together in each others arms. As the happy couple are asleep, the fog thickens all around their little earth tent.

Outside of the earth tent are some dark spirits crawling in the fog. These dark spirits are nothing like the Sha, they are spirits that glows in a purple color with orange-yellow angry eyes. The spirits are in different forms. Tiger-wolves, bats, polar bear-dogs and so on.

The spirits take a close look at the earth tent, and one of them seeps through it. The spirit sees Aang and Katara peacefully asleep. The spirit draws closer to Katara and gives her a soft growl. Katara moans in her sleep then turns facing Aang. The spirit moves to Aang and growls at him. Aang slightly opens his eyes, then fully opens them in surprise at the sight of the dark spirit.

Aang screams then blasts some air at the spirit, blowing it out of the earth tent. Aang jumps out of the sleeping bag and causes Katara to wake up. "Aang? What's wrong, honey?"

"I thought i saw something." Aang says. Aang bends an opening of the tent and takes a peek outside. Aang can see nothing due to the thickness of the fog.

"You see anything?" Katara asks.

"I can't, the fog is too thick." Aang says. Aang bends a dome of air, increasing the radius until it blows all the fog away. When Aang ends his bending, he can see the dark spirits all around him. "Oh no, this isn't good!"

Katara walks out of the earth tent. "What's the prob-" Katara stops as soon as she sees the dark spirits. "Whoa!"

The spirits slowly approaches to Aang and Katara. Aang bends the earth surrounding him, Katara and then tent, making earth spikes burst out of the ground. Aang bends the spikes to shoot at the spirits. One of the spirits, with the form of a rhino charges towards Aang. Katara bends the vines to grab that spirit, then pull it to a tree. Katara bends the vines to wrap around the spirit, holding it in place.

Katara is amazed at first, but then becomes surprise when he Spirit walks through the vines, like they aren't even holding it in please. Aang strikes the surrounding spirits with some air and fire. As soon as he sees the dark spirit charging towards Katara, he bends the very earth the spirit stands on, launching the spirit into the skies.

Katara bends the water out of the vines and trees, and starts striking the spirits with the water. Many of the spirits were unhappy to be hit by the water, while the rest started fleeing. Aang bends a wave of energy at the spirits. The energy was really effective against them. Aang coats his fist with energy and slams his fist to the ground. The reaction causes a rave of Energy into the earth. They move towards the spirits, fast, then upon contact, the energy explodes. All of the spirits starts running away.

Aang and Katara calms down from fighting. "What are those things?" Katara asks.

"They must be the dark spirits that were attacking the village." Aang says. "I've never seen any spirits like these."

"Me neither." Katara looks up at the sky. She doesn't see the moon, and she can't tell it's setting. "Should we go back to sleep?"

Aang shook his head, then heads on direction. "We're all ready up. Let's just keep moving." Katara agrees and follows Aang.

Back at the village, Rosy just lays in Appas saddle. She's awake, just turning side to side. Rosy sits up and sighs. She just couldn't fall asleep. Rosy moves to Appas head and looks down at Appa. "Appa, you awake?" Appa just roars quietly. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep either." Rosy rolls onto her back, looking at the sky. "I'm worry about Aang and Katara. What if they don't come back?" Appa growls softly. "Yeah, I hope they'll be okay too."

Rosy just lays on Appas head for a moment, then something caught her attention. Rosy sits up and looks at the village entrance. She sees a mist of dust from a distance, getting bigger with each passing minute. Rosy squints her eyes, trying to look closely at the dust without moving. Rosy gasps then hopes off of Appa, quickly running to a nearby building.

"Ladies! Trouble coming!" The dust arrives in the village very quickly. Just when Rosy was in front of the building, she was grabbed and pinned down to the ground. Rosy gasps in horror as a dark spirit looks at her with it's angry yellow eyes. The dark spirit growls at Rosy. Rosy tries to yell, but her fear is overwhelms her to even speak. The dark spirit raises it's claw, about to strike Rosy. Rosy gasps and closes her eyes whimpering.

"Stop!" The dark spirit turns its head back and growls. Rosy looks around it to see Admiral Zhao, corrupted in Sha energy, walking up to her and the dark spirit. "We need her alive…for now."

Rosy gasps hearing that. Zhao walks off, then the dark spirit starts dragging Rosy.

Back in the Valley of Spirits, Aang and Katara are still on the move. They climb and dock over tight spaces as they movie. "I can feel a strong presence of spiritual energy. We're getting close."

"Not that I'm complaining, but where are we going?" Katara says.

Aang moves a coat of moss out of the way. "I'm guessing…that." Aang walks up to see a large platform. Katara arrives and is amazed at the sight of it as well. Aang steps up on the platform and looks down at it. The ground is in a form of Yin and Yang. Aang sees there's no dots in the Yin and the Yang. Aang looks up at the statue on the edge of the Ying. the statue is the exact shape of the spirit of Raava.

"This is Raava." Aang says. Katara stands on the Yin and looks at the Vaatu statue. "And I'm guessing this is Vaatu. How can all of this help?"

Aang gets a look at the Raava statue. "I'm not sure." Aang gently places a hand on the Raava statue, only when he does, he instantly enters a shock as the Avatar State takes over. Aang's mind enters in the cosmos, like he was when he was suffering amnesia. Only in front of him of the spirit of light, Raava.

"Avatar Aang. You have called me." Raava says.

"Have I?" Aang asks.

"Yes. You have connected to me from the statue." Raava says.

"Oh. I need to know how to defeat Vaatu." Aang says.

"I'm afraid I can't allow it. Not yet." Raava says.

"Why not?" Aang asks, curious.

"The Avatar Cycle is shattered." Raava says.

Aang knows that's not good. "Shattered? What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember what happened when you faced the dragon Spirit?" Aang nods. "When you died, the next avatar is about to be born. But when your friend brought you back, the reincarnation stopped in the middle of it's process. Creating a shadow avatar."

"A shadow avatar? You mean Korra?" Aang asks.

"Yes." Raava says. "Korra is a shadow, when light is burning in the darkness, a shadow is born. You two are the same. If you die, Korra will vanish."

Aang is shocked to hear all of this. "All this time…Korra wants to defeat me just to become the avatar…I never thought it would be this bad." Aang looks down for a moment then sighs, looking back up on Raava. "I want to know something. You told me you're the reason the Avatar exists. What do you mean by that."

Raava glows bright, Aang had to shield his eyes from the light. When the light fades, Aang looks. He sees he's back in the valley of Spirits, only it's look peaceful and beautiful, like new. Aang looks at the platform to see Another Raava watching Rynn fighting Vaatu with his Energybending. The Dragon Spirit is there as well.

"You heard about Avatar Rynn defeating a dark spirit." Raava says. Vaatu blasts a powerful beam of dark energy. Rynn bends an energy shield, only it wasn't powerful enough to block. The barrier broke and Rynn falls unconscious. "That dark spirit was my enemy, Vaatu. Rynn didn't have the strength to defeat him. But that's when I knew, we had to combine our strength."

The past Raava floats to Rynn and enters into him. The Dragon Spirit flies in front of Rynn. The Dragon Spirit puts a claw on Rynns forehead and a paw on his chest, focuses all its' energy on Rynn. When the Dragon Spirit was done, he moves out of the way. Rynn raises and that's when his eyes glow as he enters the Avatar State. Rynn strikes at Vaatu, unleashing such powerful energy. Eventually, Vaatu is defeated, but Rynn knew he wouldn't give up. Rynn bends an energy field, trapping Vaatu in it.

"I am locking you away in the Spirit World!" Rynn says, in a voice mixed with his and Raava. A Rynn holds Vaatu in place, the Dragon Spirit coils around Rynn. The Dragon spirit glows then he, Rynn and Vaatu vanished. The world fades and Aang and Raava returns into the cosmos.

"I can't believe this." Aang says.

"It can be surprising. Most of the past Avatars before you were shocked as well. I'm just surprised they never told you." Raava says.

"Me too." Aang says. "There's still one thing I'm wondering. In the book, it states that Vaatu has a reason for using the Sha. What reason is that?"

"Vaatu wants to rule both worlds. While he can possess the spirits, turning them dark, he tried to find a way to possess the humans." Raava says. "That was when he created the Sha. Take control over people, by overwhelming them in their own negativity. That was when I knew Vaatu had to be stopped."

"And I have to stop him." Aang says.

"Yes. But first, you and Korra must rejoice back together." Raava glows brightly.

Aang starts to wake up. His vision is blurry, then as it clears, he sees Katara.

"Aang? Aang? Can you hear me?" Aang gasps for air and sits up. Katara puts her hands on his shoulders as she shifts to his side. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." Aang stands up, and so does Katara. "What happened?"

"I don't know. You just touched that statue. Then you painfully entered the Avatar State and fainted." Katara says. "I was worried."

Aang looks at Katara with guilt. "Sorry." Aang says. "I saw Raava. She told me everything."

Aang and Katara leaves the Forgetful Valley. On the way, Aang explains everything to Katara. For some, she's surprised, but she also feels worried when she heard the part about Vaatu using the Sha to control people, especially since she was one of those people when she was overwhelmed in her own despair.

Aang and Katara finally returns to the village. "So, Vaatu's just using Korra?" Aang nods. "I'm surprised. Does Vaatu know about what would happen if you or Korra dies?"

"I think he does." Aang says. "I'm not sure. He probably knows that Korra can still face and defeat him, or try to team up with me help her. So he just wants to have her turn against me." Aang and Katara arrives on Appa. They hop up, only to find something missing.

"Wait a minute…where's Rosy?" Katara ask, worried.


	61. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Twenty

**A/N: This is book six, chapter twenty of the Avatar Story. After learning what happened in the past when Vaatu was unleashing his rage o the spirit and the physical world, Aang knows what he has to do. But first: He and Katara have a more serious problem: Rosy's missing. We all thought we've seen the last of Zhao, the "Moon slayer" Believe me, I thought of the same thing when he appeared in that fog of the lost souls in the Legend of Korra. Personally, I think it was stupid, but suddenly makes sense, he mistakes Tenzin as Aang. Anyways, Aang and Katara have to find Rosy, but how are they gonna feel when they run into their old enemy.**

 **One other thing: The Sha of Vengeance is my own idea, cause in World of Warcraft, the sixth Sha is really the Sha of Violence. I just thought that was pointless, so I turned it into Vengeance cause it's more dangerous. Believe me, just ask the Shredder in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

Chapter 20 - Vengeance

* * *

In Republic City, Mai is all alone in the house she and Zuko share. Tonight, she's all alone while Zuko is working late at the Jasmine Dragon. Mai feels a little uncomfortable (Even though she's not really showing it) She senses someone's in the house. "Tom-tom?" Mai looks around the house, slowly and quietly. "Tom-tom, if you're going to play a prank on me, I'm not going to be happy." (She's never happy, is she?)

Mai walks outside, where she gets trapped in a net that springs up. Mai takes out a dagger and starts cutting the rope, but then immediately stops when she sees a dark spirit looking at her angrily.

Admiral Zhao walks up and looks at me. "She's perfect. Bring her to the mountains!"

In the morning at the sister village, Aang and Katara are pacing around Appa. They are really worried for Rosy. She's been gone all night and hasn't returned. The sisters went on a search for all over the village, in and out. Later, the superior returns.

Aang and Katara stands in front of the superior. "Did you find her?" Katara asks.

"We. We haven't." The superior says. "It's like she vanished."

Katara is disappointed to hear that. Aang wraps his arms around Katara as she lays her head on his shoulder. "It's okay." Aang whispers.

"I'm just worried." Katara says.

"I know, I'm worried too. But I'm sure she's fine." Aang says.

Just then, a sister walks up. "Avatar Aang?" Aang and Katara ends the hug and faces the sister. the sister hands Aang a scroll. "A message for you."

Aang takes the scroll. unrolls it and reads it.

 _So, Avatar Aang. You thought you and your spirit friend finished me? You're wrong. I have Rosy. And if you value her life, you'll come and face me like a man. We will finish what we started all those years go. I'll be waiting for you on Mount Avalanche...Which is no longer mount avalanche after what happened when I took over it._

Aang rolls the scroll back up. "Who was it?" Katara asks.

"I'm not sure. But he or she wants to settle a score with me." Aang says.

At, what's formerly known as, Mount Avalanche, is a large alter. On the alter is Admiral Zhao with a large Sha right behind him, and Rosy on his back left and Mai back right, in chains and in cages.

"Zuko will come and stop you!" Mai says.

"I know he'll come. That's what I plan." Zhao says.

"You're a meanie!" Rosy shouts.

Zhao growls then quickly zooms in front of Rosy, glaring at her. All in a split second. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Zhao shouts in a deep demonic voice. Rosy just screams in fear. "You better watch your mouth little girl, if you want to live! Did you forget what your parents did before they were killed?"

"How-How can I forget?" Rosy says in fear.

Zhao spits on Rosy, then he returns to the center of the alter. The Sha moves up behind Zhao. It puts its hands on his shoulders then leans in on Zhaos ear. "Yes, Zhao. That's it. Give in to your vengeance."

Zhao's eyes glow red. "I will destroy the Avatar, the traitor prince and the spirit who imprisoned me in the spirit world!"

The Sha of Vengeance laughs. "Excellent. Contain your grudge. Let it boil your blood."

The Sha of Vengeance returns to its position. Later, Katara and Aang rides on Appa. Appa flies over the lands. Katara sits in the saddle, hugging herself all worried. Aang is worried as well, for both Rosy and Katara. He loves Katara, and to both him and Katara, Rosy's been like a daughter to them.

Appa arrives at the mountain. Aang can see a large alter on it, and then when he gets closer, like about 200 ayrds away, he can see the Sha of Vengeance. "Katara! Look!"

Katara moves to Appas head next to Aang and sees the Sha. "Another Sha? That's what took Rosy?"

"Maybe. But i don't think it's working alone." Appa flies closer to the alter, then lands. Aang and Katara hops off. Aang sees the Sha of Vengeance, but he is surprised to see someone else that's in front of it: Zhao. "Zhao...You're alive?"

"That's right! I've come back, where I can finish you, once and for all!" Zhao says.

The Sha of Vengeance laughs. "I released him from the Fog of Lost Souls. and now, his blood boils for vengeance."

Zhao growls as she cracks his knuckles. Katara looks at the cage Rosy's contain in. "Rosy!"

Katara runs to the cage, only when she gets close, she hits some powerful force blocking it, knocking her back. Katara falls hard on the ground as she slides back. Aang rushes to her side and helps her.

"Katara! Aang! He's the one!" Rosy says.

Aang and Katara are confused. "What are you talking about?" Aang asks.

"He's the scary meanie! The one who killed my parents!" Katara and Aang are shocked to hear that.

Zhao growls as she bends a ball of flare at Rosy. "QUIET!"

The flare hits the cage. Rosy screams painfully. "Rosy!" Aang and Katara says.

Rosy just lays in her cage, whimpering in terror and pain. "Leave her alone!" Katara says.

"So you're the one who did it to Rosy!" Aang says.

"Yes!" Zhao says. "As I searched the world for you and the traitor prince, I burn down anyone and any town that got in my way. But then that little girl escaped from my wrath!" Zhao blasts fire from his fists are he finished his sentence. "I hunting down that girl to finish the job. I finally found her on that stupid Air Temple on an island, until I saw your girlfriend took her in." Katara and Aang are surprised to hear all of this. "I was angry at first, then I figured this little girl would make...some use for my revenge."

Aang and Katara looks at Rosy. She's still laying on the ground with her whimpering. Only this time, tears are escaping form her eyes. "Why, Zhao...How can you do this to an innocent little girl?" Katara asks.

"That's none of your concern!" Zhao barks, blasting fire directly at Katara. Before it made contact with her, Zuko jumps it and redirects the fire back at Zhao. Zhao docks, and the fire hits the Sha of Vengeance, and it's not happy about it. Katara and Aang are surprised to see Zuko's here. "Well, well. You took you timing, didn't you?"

"Zhao. So you're still alive." Zuko says. "Let Mai go!"

"If you want her." Zhao slowly gets into his fighting stance. "You're going have to get through me."

Zuko makes his fighting stance. "I'm prepared to do that!" Aang and Katara makes their fighting stance as well.

Aang turns to face Katara. "You stay back." Aang says.

"No. I'm fighting!" Katara says. "I have to do this for Rosy."

"But it's me and Zuko Zhao wants." Aang says. "He wants nothing from you."

Katara hesitates for a moment then nods. She stays back with Appa. The Sha of Vengeance laughs. "This is going to be fun."

Zhao makes the first strike by bending a ball of flare and firing it at Zuko. Zuko bends fire all around him, trying to blocking the attack. Aang blasts air at Zhao, blowing him back. Zhao stands his ground, trying to resist. Zhao channels his bending then blasts a wave of fire at Aang. Aang firebends at the fire. The two fires made contact, trying to push, but neither of them are budging.

Aang stands his guard to resist being pushed back from the force. "Fed your heart with rage. It hungers for vengeance." The Sha of Vengeance says.

Zhao pushes hard, and so does his fire. Aang's fire weakens as Zhao's fire draws closer and close to Aang. Soon, Zuko firebends a strike from a kick, cutting off the both of the firebending. Zhao growls. "I will not fall again!" Zhao bends a wall of fire, heading directly at Katara. But it only stops at the edge of the alter. Zhao bends another one, only it heads directly for Rosy, which stops when it touches the very edge of the cage, and then another one directly at Mai, which does the same thing it did on Rosy.

Zhao bends the walls of fire to start moving around in a circle. Aang and Zuko are surprised as the first wall is coming towards them. Aang stands in front of Zuko. "I got this!" Aang bends a blast of air at the wall, and douses part of it. Aang and Zuko passes the wall standing in that hole in the fire. The second wall comes towards them and Aang bends a hole in it. Aang does the same when the third wall is at them.

Zhao starts to get mad then he bends the rest of the fire walls at him. "I will have my revenge!" Zhao bends all the fire on him unto a large nova. Aang and Zuko stands their ground. Aang shields himself in the earth, and Zuko uses his firebending to block the fire coming towards him. The nova ends and Zhao strikes his firebending at Aang.

"You took everything from me! My glory! My pride! My chance to be in the history of the fire nation! And you took it all away from me!" Zhao says.

Zuko punches Aang with a fist full of fire, knocking him back. "Your vendetta gives you strength. Let it consume you, Zhao."

Zuko bends a breath of fire at Zhao. Zhao falls back on the ground, then Zuko stands in front of Zhao. "You are a disgrace to the fire nation, Zhao! Not just to the fire nation, but to the world when you destroyed the moon."

Zhao just glares at Zhao, then exhales fire from his nose at Zuko. Zuko backs up, and Zhao quickly gets back on his feet. Zhao strikes repeatly at Zuko. Zuko backs up, trying to avoid, until he got too close to one of the cages where the force blocking it knocks him back. Zuko lands right next to Zuko.

Zhao stands in front of them, bending a large amount of fire above of him. "Finish them! Feed your vengeance!"

Aang and Zuko looks up, to see Zhao over them with all that fire. Zhao is about to unleash it all over them, until a pump of water blasts him. Zhao falls on the ground, then he looks to see Katara is attacking him. Katara continues to strike at Zhao repeatly, until he falls unconscious.

Katara helps Aang and Zuko stand up. For Zuko, he just sit down. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine." Zuko says.

Everyone looks at Zhao, then at the Sha of Vengeance when it growls. "I knew he was weak. If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself."

The Sha of Vengeance starts channeling and slowly turns into a mist. The Sha of Vengeance moves towards Zhao and seeps into him. After a moment, Zhao stands up, only he is still weak and losing his balance. When he stands, he starts grunting and moaning painfully, as the Sha of Vengeance's arms bursts out of the back of Zhao's shoulders.

"Wh…what's happening?" Katara asks, terroted at the sight of Zhao's transforming.

The Sha of Vengeance's legs bursts out of Zhao's underarms, two on each side. "If I know any better, I'd say they're fusing together." Aang says.

Zhaos chest becomes decayed, turning into the Sha of Vengeance's bony chest, and the corner of his face, right in the eye (Like Zuko) turns into the Sha of Vengeance's eye. Zhao stands tell in his new form. Speaks in the voice that's a mix of his own and the Sha of Vengeance. "Yes…Yes! This power. I can feel this power in my blood. Flowing through in my veins."

Zhao smashes the ground with his Sha arms while bending a flood of fire on the ground with his own arms. The ground crumbles and fire bursts out of the ground. Aang airbends powerful air shield around him and Zuko and Katara. The air shield lifts them out of the ground and blocks the fire. Aang tries hard to keep his bending up.

Zhao channels some black energy. It gets a hard grip on the gang and causes them to float in the air. The black energy siphons their souls into Zhao's head. The gang enters Zhao's mind and they see the courtyard of the prison tower, where Aang was captured and Zuko busted him out as the blue spirit. At the distance, they see the Sha of Vengeance, and on that way is a road filled with the lesser Shas.

"The dark spirit calls to you!" Zhao's voice echoes in the mind. Aang, Katara and Zuko makes their way to the Sha of Vengeance, they started cutting down all of the lesser Sha's that are in their way, only nothing happened. They all look at their hands.

"I can't bend." Zuko says.

"Me neither." Katara says.

The lesser Shas surrounds everyone. They all start to panic a little. "What are we going to do?"

The Sha of Vengeance walks up to the group. "Your heart hungers for vengeance. You can't deny it." The Sha of Vengeance says. The Sha of Vengeance channels some dark energy and unleashes it all right in front of it. Everyone dodges it. The lesser Shas attacks the gang. Zuko gets caught, but Aang and Katara try hard to avoid getting hit.

The Sha of Vengeance channels some dark energy and unleashes it all directly at Aang and Katara. Aang and Katara avoids the dark energy in separate ways. Only on Katara, her way gets her captures by the lesser Sha. Aang rushes to her. "Katara!"

The lesser Shas piles on Aang, holding him in place on the ground. The Sha of Vengeance channels the dark energy. only when he was about to unleash it, the gang vanishes.

Their souls leaves Zhaos head and back into their bodies. The gang lands on the ground, gasping for air. "We're…we're back." Aang says.

Zhao digs his Sha hands into the ground, and pulls out two giant boulders from the ground. Zhao tosses them at Aang and his friends. Aang earthbends an earth shield in front of him and Katara and Zuko. The boulders and the wall breaks and crumbles when the boulders hit the wall. Zhao bends fire with his own hands, bending the fire on his Sha arms.

"You'll will burn by the fires of my vengeance!" Zhao shouts. The Sha arms become coated in fire and Zhao starts punching the gang. Aang blocks the punches with an energy shield, and Zuko and Katara moves behind Zhao. They start attacking Zhao with their fire and waterbending.

Zhao turns and roars at them. Zhao walks up to them, and Zuko and Katara walks back slowly while still bending at him. Aang earthbends rocks to raise out of the ground, and he launches them at Zhao. Zhao gets hit with a few at first, then he grabs the last four with his Sha arms. Zhao throws the two at Aang. Aang uses his airbending to slow the boulders down until they land right in front of him. Zhao throws the other two rocks at Katara and Zuko. Katara bends an ice wall in front of her, only the rock shatters though the wall and hits her.

Zuko dodges his, then he channels lightning and shoots it at Zhao. Zhao points the finger tips of his own arms at the lightning as it pierces into the fingertips. Zhao channels the lightning around his body until he redirects it at Zuko. Zuko is shocked to see that, then he ducks at the last second the lightning was gonna hit him.

"You aren't the only one who learned how to redirect lightning!" Zhao says.

Aang channels his energy and blasts a powerful beam of energy. The energy impales through Zhao and he roars painfully. When Aang was done, Zhao is on his four hands and knees. He collapses on the ground as the Sha of Vengeance starts to swirl all around him and falling apart.

"This isn't over Avatar, I will have my vengeance!" The Sha of Vengeance yells.

The Sha of Vengeance explodes. Under all that unstable energy reveals Zhao's dead body. Zuko stands right in front of it, and Aang goes to help Katara. "You okay?" Aang asks.

Katara stands up. "Yeah. I'm fine." Katara looks at the cage Rosy's kept in. "Rosy."

Katara hurries to the cage. She kneels in front of it, looking at poor little rosy. Aang earth bends a spike to raise out of the corners of the cage then breaks the cage open. Then Aang uses his earthbending to break the chains. Rosy rushes to Katara and hugs her, crying a little. Katara hugs Rosy.

"Oh, Rosy. I'm so glad you're all right." Katara says.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Rosy says.

Katara puts a hand on Rosy's back. "Don't apologize, it's okay."

Aang kneels beside Katara. Rosy looks at Aang. "Zhao was the one who….took away your family?"

Rosy nods. "Yes. He took them all away from me." Rosy says. "Why would he do such a thing? I…I feel so alone."

"You're not alone, Rosy." Aang says, putting a hand on her cheek. "Me and Katara are here for you."

Rosy sniffles. She smiles and then hugs Aang. "Thank you. I love you…mom and dad."

Katara and Aang are surprised to hear Rosy call them her parents, but they smile and hugged her in a group hug. "We love you too, Rosy." Aang and Katara says together.

Meanwhile, Zuko is using his firebending to melt the bars of the cage. He eventually does and then cuts the chains down with his firebending. Mai stands up and humps. "Well, it took you long enough." Mai says, walking off.

Zuko just watches Mai walking off. "I'll take that as a 'thank you'?"

Everyone gets back up on Appa and then Appa flies off, heading back to Republic City.


	62. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Twenty-One

**A/N: This is book six, chapter twenty-one of the Avatar story. After what Aang learned about Korra from Raava, he knows what he has to do to defeat Vaatu. Aang tries to find Korra and convince her to rejoice with Aang, but we all know she's going to refuse. Aang tells Korra the truth about Vaatu and what's going to happen if Korra really does kill Aang. Korra doesn't believe in Aang, but she'll soon learn the truth.**

Chapter 21: The Truth

* * *

Within the spirit world, Vaatu is in a dark land. Where he's at has the same yin and yang platform as the Forgetful Valley. Only instead of both the Raava and Vaatu statues at the Yin and Yang, there's a large statue of Vaatu right at the end of the area.

Korra stands in front of Vaatu. Giving him the report. "I've heard that Zhao is killed, along with the Sha of Vengeance." Korra says. "We're already down to one Sha."

"Yes, the Avatar is indeed more powerful then when I last encountered with him. Then again, he was just an Energybender." Vaatu says. "It doesn't matter, the Sha can be recreated. Though it may take months to bring them back."

"Yes, but that won't give us enough time. Aang will come for us." Korra says. "All we have is Pride, and I don't the Sha of Pride is going to be strong enough to defeat Aang."

"HEY!" Korra turns around to see the Sha of Pride coming. The Sha of Pride's color is unlike the others, like the Sha of Fear was. Sha of Pride is actually purple with light blue highlights. "I resent that! I am far greater then you, little girl!"

Korra looks at the Sha of Pride angrily. "'Little girl'? I'll have you know I'm sixteen!"

The Sha of Pride gets into Korra's face. "You want to take me on? Ha, ha, ha. You're foolish to do that!"

Korra clinches her hands into fists. "Bring it on, ugly!"

"Enough!" Vaatu shouts so loud, the ground quakes. Korra and the Sha of Pride looks at Vaatu. "Pride, Korra has a point. If we are to defeat the Avatar, we'll need a plan." Vaatu faces Korra. "Korra, I'll need you to return to the physical world, and keep an eye out on the Avatar."

Korra nods then walks off. The Sha of Pride and Vaatu watches Korra leave until she's out of sight. "We should destroy her now." Sha of Pride says.

"No, we can't." Vaatu says. "Korra is the shadow of Avatar Aang. Killing the shadows wouldn't solve our problem."

"How so?" Sha of Pride askes. "If we kill Korra, then the Avatar will-"

"Pride! That is a myth. Shadow's only lights when the light exists. Light exists on its own. Killing a shadow will not put an end to the light." Vaatu says. "We'll just have to keep on using her, until she kills the avatar...and herself."

In Republic City, Aang and everyone else returns from their journey to the village and the formally known as Mount Avalanche. Appa lands on Air Temple Island. Mai and Zuko takes a boat ride back to the city, while Aang, Katara and Rosy returns to the Air Temple.

When everyone was inside, Aang just lays on the couch, sighing. Katara notices and stays with him. "What's wrong, Aang? Tired?" Katara asks.

"No." Aang says. "I just can't believe any of this." Aang says.

"What you learned in the Valley of Spirits?" Katara asks.

"That, and..." Aang sits up and Katara sits next to him. "These dark spirits we're facing."

"Really?" Katara asks.

"Yeah, really." Aang says. "The Sha...they've caused so much trouble. So much pain for everyone. Our city, the fire nation, you, my sister and..." Aang pauses. He knows who else was involved, he just doesn't feel like saying it, not in front of Katara.

"And...my mother." Katara says, with a slight depression in her tone.

"Yeah. Her too." Aang says. "I sometimes wish all of this was a dream. We could all wake up and none of this happened."

"Aww, sweetie." Katara cups her hands on Aangs cheeks and turns his head to face her. Katara smiles. "I know how you feel, but it's not something to feel down about. Sure, we've lost a lot, but we still have each other. I mean, look at me, I was one of the victims to become controled by the Sa, and here I am, alive and well."

Aang just smiles a little. "I guess that's true." Aang and Katara kisses each hugged, kisses, cuddled together. After about half an hour, Katara stands.

"Well, we are we gonna do now?" Katara asks.

Aang sighs as he gets up from the couch. "Well. I want to face Vaatu, but Raava said I can't as long as the Avatar Cycle is shattered."

"So, that means we'll have to find Korra. Where could she be?" Katara asks.

Aang thinks for a moment. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen her since the wedding."

"She has to be around sometime." Katara says. "After all, she does want the Avatar Spirit."

Aang thinks for a moment, then heads out the door. Katara just looks at Aang, both curiously and with concern. He doesn't say anything and he just leaves. For the next few hours, Aang just sits all alone on the roof of the air temple. Katara founds him there during lunch, but doesn't bother, she can tell he wants to be alone.

The sun is nearing to setting. Katara arrives at the roof with a bowl of noodles for Aang. "I brought you some dinner, thought you would be hungry."

Aang accepts the bowl. "Thanks." Katara sits beside Aang as he eats. "Why are you up here all alone?"

"I'm just thinking." Aang says. "I'm not sure where to find Korra. I do need to rejoice with her before I can even face Vaatu."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find her." Katara gets up and heads to the edge of the roof. She gets on the ladder. She climbs down, but stops before she'll be out of sight to Aang. "Come inside in a few. Okay?"

Aang looks at Katara then nods. "Sure." Katara leaves then Aang looks at the ocean. After he's done eating, he notices something. The view looks fine, but he knows there's something out there. Aang stands on the very corner of the roof and looks closely at the distance, he sees something moving, coming towards him. As it gets closer, he can see what it is: Korra.

Korra rushes through the ocean with her waterbending. Aang just stands, looking at Korra. He can tell why she's here. Korra finally reaches to the shore of the island. She stnads and looks up to find Aang. They just stand and looked at each other in silence, then Aang breaks it.

"Why are you here?" Aang asks.

"To reclaim what's rightfully mine!" Korra says.

Aang jumps off the roof and airbends a slow fall, until he lands on the ground. "Korra, you have no idea what's going to happen."

"Yes I do!" Korra says. "I'm going to kill you and the Avatar Spirit is going to come to me, like it should have in the first place!" Korra bends some water from behind her and shoots it at Aang.

Aang uses his waterbending to deflect that water. "You don't understand, Korra."

"No! I do!" Korra says. "Vaatu told me everything! He says I'll become the Avatar when I get rid of you!"

Aang raises his eyebrows hearing this. He should have known this is Vaatu's doing. Korra blows Aang away with her airbending. Aang lands in the water on the opposite side of the ocean. Aang surfaces on the water, to find Korra flying at him with her firebending from the feet. Aang spins out of the water then uses his waterbending to rush away. Aang looks behind him to find Korra coming at him.

"I don't want to fight you!" Aang says.

"But I do!" Korra says, striking Aang with a couple of fists of fire. Aang zigzags, avoiding to get hit by the fire coming from Korra. "Come back and fight you coward!"

Aang just kept running away. As he runs, he bends the water to shoot right behind him, but Korra dodges them all. When Aang reaches a dead end, he jumps high with a mix of water and airbending.

In the city, The cabbage man is humming songfully while pushing his cart of cabbages. The cabbage man looks up to see Aang from a distance. Aang is falling towards him. The cabbage man yells and sharply moves the cabbage cart out of the way just when Aang was about to land. Aang airbends a fast run and runs at the speed of wind.

The cabbage man sighs in relief, but then sees Korra heading towards him. The cabbage man yells and then sharply moves the cabbage cart out of the way when Korra was about to hit it from her flying. The cabbage men watches korra leave, then sighs in relief.

The cabbage man makes off, until Korra returns and earthbends to break the cart, then flies off. "My cabbages!" The cabbage man yells.

Aang still runs. He looks to see Korra moving faster. As Korra gets close, she bends a piece of earth to rise out of the ground. Aang trips on it and then collapses right on the Sha grounds of the city. Aang stands then sees Korra coming right at him. He stands his around, raises his arms in front of his face, in the form of an X, and then Korra hits him. Aang slides back by only a couple of feet frmo the impact, but he still stands.

Aang and Korra are face to face. "Vaatu. Is. Lying to you!" Aang says.

"Why would he lie to me?" Korra backs up and stands on her feet.

"He knows you'll try and stop him!" Aang says. "Korra, you are my shadow. If I die, you'll fall as well."

"You're the one who's lying!" Korra shouts, shooting a ball of fire at Aang. Aang blocks it with an energy shield. Aang blows a gust of air at Korra, blowing her back. Korra falls on the ground and then Aang encases her hands and feet in the earth. Korra struggles to escape, then Aang stands upon Korra, looking down at her.

"I am not lying, Korra." Aang says. "Vaatu is the spirit of darkness and chaos. He's lying to you. He's just using you so the Avatar can die and he'll destroy the world." Korra doesn't say anything, just glares at Aang. "Believe what you want, Korra. I'm telling you the truth. Vaatu needs to be stopped, and the only why he can be stopped is we fused back together."

Aang bends the earth off of Korra, freeing her. Korra just stands and glares at Aang. "Vaatu would never lie to me. When I found him, he said he'll grant me what my heart desires. And my heart desires the Avatar Spirit. I freed him from his prison, so there's no way he'll ever lie to me!"

Korra just turns and walks away. Aang just watches Korra walking away, he sighs with pity. "I tried to tell you, kid. I just wish you would learn the truth."

Aang walks off as well. At night, he returns to Air Temple Island. He enters the house to find Katara on the couch with Rosy. Katara smiles when she sees Aang. "Aang...where did you go?"

"I uh..." Aang sits next to Katara on the couch. "I ran into Korra."

"You did? Did you two fuse back together?" Katara asks.

Aang just shakes his head. "No. I told her the truth, and she doesn't believe me." Aang says. "She only trusts Vaatu cause she thinks he'll grant Korra her wish to become the avatar."

Katara frowns a little. "That's...not good." Katara says. "What are we going to do now?"

"I'm not sure. We can only hope Korra well soon learn the truth, and what needs to be done." Aang says.

In the spirit world, Korra walks on the dark path to Vaatu's land. He just grumbles about what Aang told her as she walks. "I can't believe he would lie to me like that! As if Vaatu would use me...I maybe Aang's shadow, but there's no way I'll fall if he-"

"We should kill her! I'm telling you!" The Sha of Pride shouts.

Korra is surprised to hear that. She moves closer then hides behind a dreaded tree when she arrives at the land. "No! We can't." Vaatu says. "We need her."

"Why do we need her? She's failed every plan and mission." The Sha of Pride says.

"You need to stop being blinded by your own pride and think a little." Vaatu says. "We'll need Korra to put an end to Avatar Aang." Korra gasps in silent hearing that.

"She's a fool to think you'll actually make her the Avatar. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she suddenly realizes she'll fall when the Avatar dies!" The Sha of Pride says with a laugh.

Korra is sad to hear all this. Aang was right, Vaatu was lying and using her. Aang was telling the truth. "Indeed. Now that I have regain control of the spirits, it is time to invade the Physical World." Vaatu says.

"Yes, it is considered lucky the Avatar and his girlfriend ran into the dark spirits for a little test." The Sha of Pride says.

"Indeed, Pride." Vaatu says. "When the Avatar is dead and Korra out of the way, I will rule the physical world. And there will be nothing, no one to stop me!"

Korra just sits against the tree. She is shocked to hear all of this. Korra faces down on her knees and sobs quietly.

In the physical world, Aang and Katara are asleep together. Aang struggles to stay asleep. He turns side to side, moaning. In his dreams, the world is being covered in darkness, and the dark spirits are invading his city, as the Sha starts to possess the citizens. Then finally, Vaatu appears in front of Aang, then hits him with a powerful burst of dark enemy.

Aang wakes up with a gasp. He sees it was only a dream, but he know's it's more then that. Aang gets out of bed, and then walks out on the balcony. Aang looks up at the night time sky. He looks at the full moon, at the thought of the nightmare he just had.

Aang learns there's not much time, now is the time for action. "They're coming."


	63. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Twenty-Two

**A/N: This is book six, chapter twenty-two of the Avatar story. Time goes short and now is the time for action. This is part one of the story, where the Dark Spirits and the Sha are invading the physical world. Aang needs to make a choice: Wait for him and Korra to fuse and face Vaatu, or risk the Avara Cycle and try to stop Vaatu.**

Chapter 22 - The Spirit of Chaos part I - Decisions

* * *

It's a fine, fine day in the South Pole. Hakoda is even doing much better after his wife's second death. Just then, the darkness starts to fill the skies. When the darkness covers the entire city, dark spirits raises from the ground and starts attacking. Everyone screams and runs, panicking, but thats when the Sha's starts possessing them.

The same thing happens throughout the other cites. Ba Sing Se, the North Pole, the Southern Air Temple and so on.

In Republic City, it's a peaceful day. Katara is just outside, hanging the laundry out to dry. Rosy is playing with Momo nearby. Katara just laughs at Rosy, she loves it when Rosy's enjoying playing with the flying lemur.

Aang walks outside of the house. Katara smiles at the sight of him. She pauses her chore and walks up to him, hugging Aang and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning sweetie."

"Good morning to you too." Aang says, hugging Katara and kissing her back.

"How are you doing?" Katara asks.

"Fine." Aang says, just in a stale tone.

Katara's concern, she can tell something's wrong. "What's the matter, Aang?"

"Last night, I had a nightmare." Aang says. "Darkness is taking over the lands. The Sha and the dark spirits are attacking our people, and Vaatu…finished me." Katara gasps hearing that. "When I woke up, I felt something. A dark presence…The dark spirits, I think they're coming."

Katara wraps her arms around Aangs neck. "Aww, honey. Don't worry about it. It's a beautiful day today. The sun is shining, the sky is clear, the breeze is lovely. What can possibly go wrong?"

Aang just smiles. "Well, i guess it's true. But I still feel like they're coming."

"Hey, don't worry about them, Aang. You've been under a lot of pressure lately. You should relax." Katara says.

Aang smiles and laughs a little. "You're right. I guess I do need to relax a little." Aang says.

Meanwhile in the city, Suki and Sokka are walking down the streets of the city, holding hands and talking.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it? Sokka asks.

"It sure is." Suki says. "I hope Sapphire isn't being too much trouble for you."

"Not really. I'm starting to like her." Sokka says.

Suki smiles with a giggle. "Well, I'm glad." Suki kisses Sokka on the check. As they're talking, they arrive at the docks, when they noticed Hakoda arriving on a small row bow.

Sokka and Suki runs up to the docks to help him. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Sokka asks.

"Sokka. Something terrible happened to our home." Hakoda says. Sokka is disappointed to hear that. "Those dark spirits. They attacked the South Pole. Darkness is filling the skies. We were no match for them."

Just then, Earth King Keui arrives with Basco. "I overheard you guys talking. The darkness just attacked my city as well. Ba Sing Se has already fallen once again."

A messenger hawk flies in. It lands on Suki's shoulder. Sokka takes the message out of the carrier then reads it. He widens his eyes open reading it. "It's from your home, Suki. It's being under attacked as well."

"Oh no. Not Kyoshi Island." Suki says. "We have to warn Aang, he'll know what to do."

Aang sits out on the porch, watching Katara and Rosy. He's feeling quite relaxed. Of course, it useless ends when he sees an Air Acolyte arriving on a flying bison. Katara notices him too, and she and Aang rushes to him.

"Avatar Aang! We've got great trouble." The Air Acolyte says.

"What's the problem, Vector?" Aang asks.

"The Southern Air Temple. It's under attack." Vector says. "Darkness covering it, invaded by dark spirits. half of them are even possessing our people."

Aang is upset to hear all of this. His own home being attacked by Vaatu's forces. "The Southern Air Temple too?" Aang looks to see Suki and the others are arriving. "The darkness is attacking our home lands as well."

Katara is worried hearing that, especially since it includes the South Pole. "What's going on?" Earth King Keui asks.

Katara looks at Aang, giving him a look that's telling him they should know the truth of what's happen. Aang sighs. "Come in inside, there's something I need to tell you all."

Everyone goes inside the Air Temple. Aang explains to happen what's been going on over the last few months. Even through half of them already know about the Sha, but they are surprised to hear about Vaatu and the dark spirits from the Forgetful Valley.

"So this Vaatu is the one who's controlling the Sha." Hakoda says. "All this time, I thought it was that Korra girl."

"No, Vaatu's just using her." Aang says.

"We need to do something. The darkness is attacking the world." Suki says. "We have to stop Vaatu."

"I agree, Suki. But I can't do anything." Aang says. "Not while Korra and I remain separated."

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing while our lives are in danger!" Sokka says.

"I know that, but Raava's stating I can't do anything while the Avatar Cycle is shattered." Aang says.

"The darkness is separating, it'll even attack Republic City." Vector says. "It's only a matter of time before it reaches the city."

Aang just looks down and groans. He's frustrated as everyone are telling him something needs to be done, but he knows he can't do anything. Katara steps in for Aang. "Listen, everyone. Aang's under a lot of pressure. Give him some time to figure this out. In the meanwhile, we should probably prepare ourselves for battle."

Everyone nods in agreement and then leaves. Katara closes the door behind them. She returns to Aang to find him sitting on the couch, facing down in depression. Katara sits next to him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"I don't know what to do, Katara." Aang says, looking at her. "I want to stop Vaatu, more then anyone else, but Raava's saying I can't do anything until Korra and I rejoice."

"I know, Aang." Katara says. "But we're already in great danger. It is time for action, but it's also not the right time to do it."

Aang is a little curious. "What are you saying?"

"You need to make a decision." Katara says. Aang doesn't really say anything, neither does Katara.

"You mean…Either I should wait until Korra and I fuse back together or I should face Vaatu head-on and risk ending the Avatar Cycle?" Aang asks.

Katara nods. "I know you, Aang. You're brave, strong, smart. You might stand a chance against Vaatu. But Raava does make a point. What if something happens and you cannot be saved. You're already the worlds last airbender, but we cannot risk you being the worlds last avatar."

"So you're saying I should wait?" Aang says.

"The choice is really up to you." Katara kisses Aang on the cheek then leaves.

Aang knows Katara is right, he does have the choice to decide what to do. But he knows he doesn't have much time. The darkness is spreading, and soon, it'll hit Republic City.

At night, Aang and Katara are asleep. Aang is somewhat asleep, only he's moaning a a little while tighten his eyes slightly. In his dream, Aang watches the moment Rynn defeats Vaatu when Raava fused with him.

"I am imprisoning you in the spirit world!" Rynn says. That's when the Dragon Spirit coils around him and transports him into the Spirit World. During the transport, Aang was involved as well, cause he seems that he's at the area where Vaatu is imprisoned. Rynn moves Vaatu into the hold of the tree and seals him in with his energybending. "This will be your prison now, Vaatu."

"Don't think I'll stay in here, forever." Vaatu says. "I will escape and have my revenge on you and Raava!"

Rynn just humps and walks off, the Dragon Spirit follows him as well. "He's not kidding, he will escape eventually."

"Then I'll make sure no Energybender comes into the spirit world to release him." Rynn says.

Aang just watches then leave, then the scene instantly changes. Aang can see he's on an island. On the center of the island is a portal that leads to the spirit world. Aang is amazed at it, then he sees the Dragon Spirit guarding it.

"Dragon Spirit. Why do you betray us?" Rynn asks.

"I didn't betray you and your people." The Dragon Spirit says. "It is you and your people that betrayed us, spirits! You have transformed the sacred power of Energybending into the element bending." Aang realizes what this moment is, the time the Dragon Spirit betrays everyone.

"Bending the elements is no different then energybending. We are still using the chi to fight, just without wasting it!" Rynn says.

The Dragon Spirit does not listen, then they fight. Rynn uses his element bending, the fire, earth, water and air, while the Dragon Spirit just uses his plain old energybending. Aang is wondering what he's trying to learn from all of this. He already knows about Vaatu's actions and imprisonment, and the Dragon Spirits betrayal.

Eventually, the fight ends and Rynn takes the Dragon Spirit to the spirit world, where he gets banished. Rynn walks out of the portal. "I am sealing this portal from the Spirit World. Where no one will enter to release Vaatu or the Dragon Spirit."

Rynn uses his Energybending to seal the portal, and then put a shield over over the island. "Don't worry, spirits. I'll become the bridge between your world and mine. I'll help the humans learn and understand the spirits. I will become…the Avatar."

Rynn leaves, but Aang remains. Aang can see how the Avatar was made. The scene changes. Only when Aang sees what it is now, he's surprised. It's Avatar Island. he sees Korra walking up the steps of the temple. He's curious so he decides to follow her. Aang follows Korra to the very center of the temple, where he revived Kya.

"I am here. What do I do?" Korra asks.

Aang doesn't hear anything, but he can tell someone's talking to her, like a voice inside of her head. Korra does her bending. The air, earth, fire and water. They all mixed together on the alter, then a bright light happens. That's when the portal opens. Korra walks through the portal, and that's when Aang wakes up.

Aang knows what he has to do. He looks right next to him, to see Katara's asleep. Aang takes a deep breath, then gets up out of bed. He quickly, but quietly gets dressed. He walks up to Katara, leans in and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "I know what I must do." Aang whispers.

Katara just moans in her sleep, then Aang leaves. Aang walks into Rosy's room, to find her asleep as well. Aang gives Rosy a kiss on the forehead. "Look after Katara for me." Aang whispers.

Aang grabs his staff, the book, and then he heads for the stables for Appa. Appa wakes up and groans softly. Aang pats Appa on the nose. "Hey, buddy. I'm going to be gone. But I'm not sure I'll ever come back." Appa just licks Aang. Aang laughs a little, then he wipes the clime off of him. Aang leaves the stables, then Momo flies to Aang and lands on his shoulders. "Momo, you need to stay too."

Aang carries Momo off of his shoulder then places him on the ground. Aang takes out his staff, opens the glider and then takes off. Aang flies over the seas as night. Just then, Raava speaks to him.

"I know what you're doing." Raava says in Aang's head.

"Then don't stop me." Aang says.

"I'm not going to stop you." Raava says.

"What?" Aang asks, not even stoping.

"I know it needs to be done as well." Raava says.

Aang nods, then he flies faster. Aang arrives at Avatar Island. He lands on the shore then makes his way inside the temple. Aang finally arrives at the center, there, he finds the portal open on the alter. "So that's how Vaatu and the Sha got into the physical world…all this time." Aang says. Aang walks up to the portal. "I'm gonna end this, here and now."

Just when Aang was about to enter the portal. "Aang! Stop!"

Aang stops, he's surprised to hear that voice. "Katara?" Aang turns around to see Katara and Rosy running up to him. "How did you know I was here?"

"Cause I know you so well." Katara says. "Aang, I know what you're doing."

"Then don't stop me." Aang says, turning to enter the portal.

"I'm not. I'm coming." Aang stops hearing that. "I can't let you go in there alone."

Aang sighs, then he turns to face Katara. "I have to do this alone." Aang says.

"No you don't." Katara says.

"Katara." Aang walks up to Katara, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I have to. I've already lost so much. My home, my family, my friends, my people. I even almost lost you. I can't risk to lose anymore."

"Aang, I know how you feel. I've already lost my mom twice, and my grandmother." Katara says with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Aang. I just don't want to know."

"I don't want to lose you either, Katara. But that's why I have to do this alone." Aang says. "I have nothing left. But you…you still have everyone. Sokka, your dad, your friends, even Rosy. Me…There's nothing left for me. Just you." Katara doesn't say anything. "I can't risk losing you, Katara. I just can't. If you're gone…there's no way I'll ever live."

Katara wipes a tear away. "But…I need you. If you're gone, I can't live either."

"You have to, Katara. You are the love of my life. Even when I'm dead, I'll die happily knowing you're are alive and safe." Aang wipes the tears from Katara's other eye. "Don't be sad, Katara. All I want for you is to be happy. If you are…then I'm happy. I'll even be happy if you marry someone who loves and cares for you."

"But I…I don't want anyone else. I want you." Katara says.

"And you will, Katara. But you won't if you risk your life coming with him. that's why I have to do this alone." Aang says.

They say nothing for a moment, then Katara instantly hugs him. She sobs softly in his chest and Aang hugs her back as well, with tears in his eyes. "Promise me you'll be careful." Katara whispers.

"I promise." Aang says.

After the hug, Aang kneels down to Rosy. "Rosy. If I don't come back, promise me you'll look after Katara."

Rosy gives a single nod. "I promise. Please come back." Rosy says.

"I can't make that promise, but I will try." Aang hugs Rosy, and Rosy wraps his arms around Aangs neck. After rthe hug, Aang returns to Katara. "I can promise you this, Katara. When I do come back, we'll be together."

Katara gives a small nod. Aang moves his hand to the back of Kataras head, under all her hair, they lean in and kiss each others lips. They kiss for a minute, then end as they move into hugging each other again, with Katara's head resting on Aangs chest, and Aang laying his cheek on the top of Kataras hair.

"Why is it so hard to say Good-bye?" Katara asks, her tone overwhelm in sobs.

"I don't know. Let's not say good-bye." Aang suggests. "Let's just say…see you later."

Katara doesn't say anything, but she doesn't agree. "I love you, Aang." Katara says.

"I love you too, Katara." Aang says.

They disband their hug. "I'll be waiting for you here." Katara says.

Aang shakes his head slowly. "Not here. You need to get out of the temple where it's safe." Aang says. Aang reaches for something in his pocket. He places it on Kataras hand, then closes it. "If I don't come back, here's something to remember me by."

Aang turns to the portal only, just when he's in front of it, he looks back at Katara and Rosy, getting one last look at them before he enters the spirit world. Aang looks down a little, faces forward and then slowly walks through it. Katara looks down at her hand, and opens it to find her proposal necklace.


	64. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Twenty-Three

**A/N: This is book six, chapter twenty-three of the Avatar story. Time goes short and now is the time for action. This is part two of the story. After a hard moment of saying good-bye to Katara, Aang now enters the spirit world, where he has to take on Vaatu. Aang journeys around the Spirit World to find Vaatu's land, but first, he has to deal with the last of the Sha: The Sha of Pride.**

Chapter 23 - The Spirit of Chaos part II - The Sha of Pride

* * *

Vaatu and the Sha of Pride are in the Yin and Yang. Vaatu is focused on something. "What is it, Vaatu?" Sha of Pride asks.

"I can feel Raava's presence, the avatar is here." Vaatu says.

"He's a fool to come and stop us!" Sha of Pride says with a laugh. "I'll be glad to tear the Avatar apart."

The Sha of Pride moves on, Vaatu just watches it leave. "Oh, Pride. You always think you're better then others."

Somewhere far in the spirit world, there's a portal. Aang arrives from that portal. Aang takes a look at the spirit world, he's upset at the sight of it: All shattered and destroyed. Covered with Sha corruption and darkness filling the skies.

"Vaatu…what did you do?" Aang asks. Aang looks down at his hands, then he attempts to airbend a cyclone blow, it is a success. "At least my bending works." Aang takes a couple of steps forward until he stands in the middle of a three way crossroad. Ana glooms at the road to the left, then to the right, and straight forward. "Which way should I go?"

Aang isn't sure what to do, but then he hears a loud scream. Aang follows the sound off the road and into the black woods. Aang stops when he sees dark spirits are attacking Yue. Aang firebends at the spirits. the darks roars and screeches painfully from the fire and runs away.

Aang walks up to Yue and offers her his hand. "You okay?"

Yue takes Aang's hand. "Yeah." When Yue stands, she gets a look at Aang. "Aang? …It that you?" Aang nods. "Wow…it's been so long, hasn't it. You're grown very…handsome."

"Thanks. Katara thinks the same thing." Aang says.

"What brings you to the spirit world?" Yue asks.

Aang and Yue goes for a walk, to get out of the black woods. Aang explains everything to Yue about what's going on in the physical world, about his Avatar Spirit split, the Sha, dark spirits and Vaatu attacking the physical world. Aang finishes his story by the time they made it back to the crossroads.

"I can't believe this." Yue says.

"Me neither." Aang says. "I need to stop Vaatu before he destroys the Physical World."

Yue looks down. "Everyone will be in terrible danger. My people. Mom dad…Sokka."

"I need to find Vaatu." Aang says. "I believe he's in the spirit somewhere."

Yue points at the straight road ahead. "I'm sensing some dark spiritual energy down there."

"All right, I'll go check it out." Aang says. Aang heads off the direction, but then stops realizing something. "Oh, Yue. I almost forgot. I need you to do something."

Aang whispers into Yue's ear, what he wants her to do. Yue is a little surprised. "Really? You want me to do that?" Yue asks. Aang nods. "Ok. Be careful out there."

Aang continues on. The dark road he takes is unpleasant. It's crawling with Sha's, the lesser and the major ones. Aang fights his way through the Sha, using his bending. The Sha's went easy on Aang at first, for they only assumed it was his spirit for which he would not have his bending.

Far on the road, is an army of Sha's, with the Sha of Pride guarding the gates. The Sha of Pride sniffs deeply into the air. "I can smell the Avatar. He's coming." The Sha of Pride says.

Aang bends a large amount of earth to raise, impaling the Sha in the spikes. The rest of the Sha starts charging towards Aang. Aang airbends a large tornado and top of him, then breaths fire into it, turning it into a fiery tornado. As the Sha charges, they get sucked into the flaming vortex. When all of the Sha are inside the vortex, Aang bends it all on the ground in front of them, burning the road in flames.

After a moment, Aang bends the flames away, clearing the road. Aang continues down the dark path, up until he arrives at two crossroads. Both pathways lead to the darkness, but which would be the right path?

"You stand at crossroads." Yinyang says.

Aang is surprised to hear that voice, he turns around to see his sister. "Yinyang…you're…you're alive?" Aang asks.

"No, this is only my spirit, brother." Yinyang says.

"Oh…I'm just glad you're all right." Aang says.

"I was when my spirit was released." Yinyang says. "I know why you're here. You've come to stop, Vaatu."

"I have to. The physical world is under attack." Aang says.

"I'm aware, brother. But first. You must be on alert." Yinyang says. "Vaatu is not alone. The last Sha is with him. The Sha of Pride."

"Pride?" Aang asks.

"Yes." Yinyang says. "You stand tell and proud of your accomplishes, thinking you're better then others. It will be your downfall."

Aang just goes off in the left road. "Well, I'm not clouded in pride."

"Hmm…" Yinyang looks at the direction Aang's going. "If you were, you would know you're going the wrong way." Aang turns around and walks back to his sister's spirit. "As well it would be for the other road." Aang oohs down at the direction. "The road to the Sha of Pride is a test to see if you are worthy to face the Sha.

"So, where is this road?" Aang asks.

Yinyang slowly raises her hand, a strange sound happens for a moment, then Aang looks and sees a line of trees in between the two roads are diving down into the ground, revealing a hidden passage.

"In this road, you'll face an influence of pride. A test to face your inner demons." Yinyang says. "Face it, and you'll pass. Fail and you'll forever wonder down the road."

Aang just looks at his sister, then he starts to walk down that road. As he enters, the front line of trees raises back up. Aang walks down the road.

"I am not full of pride." Aang says. "I'll proof to it by getting to the Sha of Pride and defeat in it!"

Aang walks until he reaches a dead end. Aang looks around and wonders what to do. Aang looks to notice a mirror right on the wall of the dead end. Aang takes a close look at himself in the mirror, thinking while stroking his beard.

"A mirror…This could be apart of the test." Aang says. "What could it…" Aang has an idea what it could mean. He can tell the mirror is part of bring pride: Self-absorbed. Aang bends a large rock out of the earth and tosses it at the mirror, shattering it. Behind the mirror reveals a continuous path. Aang carefully walks over the shattered glass then heads on.

Aang wonders down the path until he finds someone deathly injured, near a pile of water. Aang rushes to that person's side. "Hey, are you all right?" Aang asks.

The injured man looks up at Aang. "S-s-save…me…" The man says in his gasps.

Aang was about to bend the nearby water, but then something hit him, and knocks him away from the man. Aang sits up and is surprised. "Whoa!" The enemy is a monstrous Sha, A Sha that has the third form of the Sha (Much like the Sha of Anger, Fear, Hatred, Doubt, Despair, Vengeance and Pride do)

Aang gets back on his feet and fights the Sha. He blast's some air at the Sha then uses the puddle to strike the Sha from behind. Aang bends the earth underneath the Sha to raise, launching it into the sky, then Aang blasts fire at it. The Sha was quickly destroyed, even Aang is surprised. Aang returns to the injured man, but only to find him dead.

Aang feels bad, but then becomes surprised when he see the man vanish. "A…marriage?" Aang raises his eyebrows realizing something. "Or a test…"

Aang continues down the path, After a couple of steps, he runs into that same injured man again. "What the…" Aang gets knocked back again. When he sits up he sees the Sha again. "This again?" Aang gets on his feet. "It was a test but…what am I…"

Aang thinks for a moment as he looks at the Sha and the man, then he realizes what he has to uses his earthbending to force the Sha to move aside, far aside. the Sha even crashed against the wall, knocked out. Aang hurries to the injured man. He bends the water from the nearby puddle and begins healing him. After about a minute, the man is fully healed.

"Thank you, mister." The man says.

Aang nods, then he returns to the Sha, which is regaining conscious. Aang attacks the Sha with a barrage of bending, he attacks until the Sha is no more. The Sha and the man vanishes, then Aang continues down his path.

"I guess if I fail a test, I'll have to do it all over again." Aang says, remembering what Yinyang told him about wondering down the road forever. Aang keeps walking down the road, up until he arrives at another test. It's just another monstrous Sha, nothing else.

Aang attacks the Sha with his bending. The Sha attacks as well. Aang avoids and evades the Sha's fists. As time passes, two warriors rushes in and attacks the Sha. Aang is surprised to see them. Aang kept on fighting the Sha. The Sha focuses on the warriors. Aang bends fire from his fist directly at the Sha. The Sha focuses on Aang and casts some dark energy around it. A swirling beam that slowly spines around the field. Blinding Hatred.

More warriors appear and attack the Sha. Aang runs away from the bend. On the way, he tries earthbending some boulders from the ground and shoots them at the Sha. The aha strikes hard at the warrior it's focused on. The warrior becomes injured and gives in. The Blinding Hatred ends, and then Aang bends some energy balls at the Sha. The Sha falls and then it and the warriors vanishes.

Aang continues down his path. He finally makes it out of it, and then he sees a massive army of the lesser and major Sha's, along with the Sha of Pride.

"Ha ha ha! You manage to face your inner demons!" The Sha of Pride says. "But you are foolish to come alone. So come. Face me! Give in to your pride! Show me your 'greatness' heh, heh."

Aang stands tell, looking directly at the Sha of Pride. "I will not! I maybe the Avatar, but I am not better then anyone else! I will not be pride influenced."

The Sha of Pride just laughs. "That's what you think. ATTACK!"

The army of Sha's screeches and starts charging towards Aang. Aang stands his ground, in position to do his bending. The Sha army draws closer, and closer. As they leap towards Aang, Aang bends a powerful force of air at them.

The Sha falls back on the ground. Aang bends the earth all around him, encasing himself into a boulder. Aang bends the boulder to roll down towards the Sha. The Sha hisses at the boulder and starts running towards it.

"Stop! You fools!" The Sha of Pride warns, only by the time he warns them, they started to get squashed by the boulder. When the boulder reaches the end of the line, Aang bends a ramp in front of the boulder. The boulder rolls to the ramp up into the sky. In midair, Aang opens a hole in the boulder, then comes out of the boulder. Aang bends earth spikes out of the boulder, then he sets the boulder on fire.

The Sha looks up at Aang. Aang sees he's on top of the army, and then bends the boulder to fall hard on the army. The Boulder explodes on the ground and unleashes a powerful fiery and rocky nova from the impact. The Sha of Pride tries hard to resist the powerful force. When it all clears, the Sha of Pride sees there's nothing left.

Aang lands in the middle of the ashen grounds. The Sha of Pride growls. "Weaklings! ALL OF THEM! I knew they were unworthy! I'll finish you off myself."

The Sha of Pride slams its hands into the earth, lifts out heavy boulders. The Sha of Pride throws the boulders at Aang. Aang bends some energy bolts at the boulders, shattering them into pieces. Aang raises an earth wall from the ground, blocking those rocks. When the attack ends, Aang jumps over the earth wall, bending fire at the Sha of Pride as he jumped over the wall.

the Sha of Pride steps back, growling in pain and anger as Aang repeatedly blasts it with his firebending. The Sha of Pride had enough. It smashes its fist right in front of Aang, knocking him off of his feet from the impact. The Sha of Pride channels some dark energy, summoning some Sha from the ground. "Your arrogance compels you!"

Aang looks at his surrounds, noticing the Sha are taking his form. Aang does a swirling jump, with some firebending. The reflection Sha steps back from the heat. Aang gets back on his feet, he then slams his fist into the earth. the moment he does, the very earth each of the reelection Sha stands on raises, launching them into the air.

Aang bends two large boulders out of the earth and shoots them at the Sha of Pride. the boulders hits the Sha of Pride, the first one knocks him back, and the other one knocks him down. The Sha of Pride roars then gets back on its feet. "You've let your pride cloud your vision, Avatar puppet!"

The Sha of Pride creates a dark energy in its hand, then fires it at Aang. Aang raises an earth wall to block it, only the explosion destroys the wall and knocks him back. Aang falls on the ground, sliding back by a few feet. The Sha of Pride walks up to Aang. "You can never defeat me! You are a fool to come here and face me. You are just full of pride."

Aang struggles to get on his hands and knees. "No…I am not." Aang says.

"Then why did you come here all alone?" The Sha of Pride asks. "Even when your wife wanted to come with you. She wanted to come help, but you turned your back on her." Aang just pants on his hands and knees. "Face it. You are full of pride."

Aang just stays motionless for a moment, then he slams his fist onto the ground. "No!" Aang slowly moves from his hands and knees to standing up. "I am not full of pride! I maybe the Avatar, but I do not see myself better then other people!" The Sha of Pride just growls at Aang softly. "Yes, I came here alone. Yes, I made Katara stay behind, and I'm a fool for doing both of them. But I…I did it to keep her safe…To keep everyone safe." The Sha of Pride roars at hearing those foul words (They're foul to it) "I came here alone so I could save the world, and everyone and everything on it!"

Aang starts striking the Sha of Pride with a barrage of his fire, earth and air bending. The Sha of Pride steps back from Aang's attacks, screeching in anger. When the Sha of Pride backs all the way to the gates, Aang channels on his inner energy, as he channels his bending. Gathering the earth, air, earth and water from all around him. When he gathers a large pile of his bending, he blasts it all at the Sha of Pride together in an elemental blast (Like what he was about to do to Ozai before he left the Avatar State in the final battle)

The Sha of Pride stands its ground, tell and proud, but that becomes it's downfall, for the elemental beam blasts right through it. The Sha of Pride screeches in several pain, and then falls hard on the ground, slowly fading away. After the Sha of Pride vanishes, Aang falls on his hands, panting in exhaustion.


	65. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Twenty-Four

**A/N: This is book six, chapter twenty-four of the Avatar story. Time goes short and now is the time for action. This is part three of the story. After defeating the last Sha, Sha of Pride, Aang now faces Vaatu, the Spirit of Dark and Chaos. Can he defeat the dark spirit and survive? Cause if he doesn't, the world will end, as well as the Avatar Cycle.**

Chapter 24 - The Spirit of Chaos part III - Into the Dark

* * *

In Republic City, everyone gets ready for battle. The army covers the entire shores of the city, even Air Temple Island, and the seas. At the docks, Sokka looks through his telescope. He searches over the horizon, until he spots the darkness spreading through the skies, and then the dark spirits and the Sha approaching.

"They're coming!" Sokka shouts.

"Everyone! To your battle stations!" Toph shouts.

Everyone readies darkness surrounds Republic City, as well as the spirits, as the a city is all that's left covered in the light of the day. The dark spirits and the darkness draws closer and closer to the city. When they touch the shore of the city, the battle begins.

On Avatar Island, Katara and Rosy awaits in front of the temple, at the shore. They just watch the temple, waiting for Aang to come out. They start to get a little worried, but still trying to keep their hope alive.

Rosy looks up at Katara. "Katara?" Katara looks down at Rosy. "He's not coming back, is he?"

"Of course he will, sweetie. Aang will come back." Katara says. Katara kneels down and hugs Rosy. As she hugs Rosy, Katara looks at the temple. "He has to."

In the spirit world, Aang is on his knees in front of the gates, panting in exhaustion. Aang gets on his feet. While he does, Yinyang appears behind him. "You've faced and defeated the Sha of Pride. I'm impressed."

Aang turns to look at his sister's spirit. "Yeah, well, you've seen nothing yet. There's still Vaatu." Aang turns back into facing the gate. "And I'm going to defeat him."

Aang walks ahead to the dark passage. "Before you do, would you like to meet someone?"

Aang turns, then he sees two other people. Aang looks confused, in both ways. He doesn't know who they are, but yet, they seem familiar. Aang walks up to them. "Who are…you?"

The two spirits just stands in silence. The women spirit smiles then she lays her head on the mens shoulder. Aang gets a closer look, then slightly gasps. He has seen them before, only once: The moment he was born.

"Mother? Father?" Aang asks in surprise.

They both slowly nod. "Oh Aang, it's been so long." The mother says. "You are just as handsome as your father."

Aang just stares at his parents spirits, with tears filling up in his eyes. He's in total shock at seeing his own parents. "I…I just don't believe it. I can't believe it's…really you guys." The parents doesn't say anything. "I…I thought you guys didn't love me."

"Oh, Aang. Of course we do. We were even heart broken when we had to let you go." The mother says.

"How come you guys never even visited me? I heard you visited my sister." Aang says.

"We were planning to when you became a fully realized avatar." The father says. "But, then you disappeared and never came back."

"We were scared to death. Afraid that something terrible would have happened to you." The mother says.

Aang just feels bad all over again about disappearing for a hundred years. Aang looks down in guilt. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, hon." The mother puts her hands on Aangs shoulders. "We're glad you ran away. We can't imagine what would have happened to you if you stayed." Aang all ready knows about the terrible Sozin's Comet event. He should feel glad he didn't stay, but he just doesn't. "She's really special you know."

Aang looks up at his mother. "Who are you talking-" Aang soon realizes who she's talking about. "Oh…Katara."

The mother nods. "I'm glad you're marrying her. You deserve to have someone like that waterbender to love and care for you."

"I agree. Especially since it wouldn't be easy to find that special lady as the Avatar." The father says.

Aang just weakly laughs, remembering those moments when the girls are going crazy for him, just because he's the Avatar. "I just…wish you guys could have met her. As well as her meeting you two." Aang says. Aang turns to face the gates. "I need to go. I have to stop Vaatu."

The parents nod. "Aang, we just want to let you know, we love you no matter what. And we are so proud of you." the mother says.

Aang smiles, and then he pulls his parents into a group hug. "I love you guys too." After the hug, Aang walks up to the gates. When he's right in front of it, he turns back, getting one last look at his family. After he does, they all vanish. Aang looks down a little, takes a deep breath then continues his path.

When Aang enters the road to darkness, he gets a look at what's ahead of him, a road that's crawling with the dark spirits. One of the spirits notices Aang and snarls. The rest of the Spirits notices Aang then growls.

The spirits charges towards Aang. One-by-one, two-by-two, Aang strikes down the dark spirits with his bending. Five dark spirits leaps towards Aang at once. Aang blows them away with his airbending. Aang moves on, running. Aang sees the next wave of dark spirits. Aang bends the earth in front of him to wave. The earth waves to the dark spirits, when it reaches the spirits, they get knocked into the air.

Aang runs dark the path. He looks up to see a flying dark spirit is diving down at him. Aang stands his ground, aims at the dark spirit. When the spirit is close enough, Aang blasts it with a large wave of fire. the spirit screeches in pain as it's blown away from the burning heat. Aang keeps going, until he stops when he sees a large dark spirit, with the form of a hydra, blocks his way.

Aang is surprised to see the dark spirit. He takes a few feet back, then the dark spirit roars in Aang's face. The left of it's heads strikes at Aang, only Aang jumps back, avoiding the attack, so the head slams into the ground. Aang bends water from a near by lake, then cuts the spirits head off. The spirits other two heads screeches in pain.

Aang bends a boulder out of the earth then tosses it at the dark spirit. the boulder smashes into the right head, killing it. The middle head glares at Aang, hissing. Aang just stands there, in position to attack, but waiting. The dark spirit snaps its head at Aang, Aang dodges, then blasts the spirit with fire. The dark spirit screeches in pain as it's being burned alive, then collapses.

Aang continues on his path, until he reaches to the end. The Yin and Yang. And there, he finds Vaatu in front of the statue of itself. Aang steps up on the platform of the Yin and Yang, looking at Vaatu.

"So, you've managed to come this far." Vaatu says. "I'll admit, I expected you to fall at the Sha of Pride."

"Vaatu. This has gone long enough." Aang says. "You will pay for all the pain and suffer you've caused for the humans and the spirits."

Vaatu just laughs evilly. "Fool! You think you could stop me? With every dark spirit I possess, and every human my Sha controls, I grow stronger. I am far more powerful then I was ten thousand years ago." Aang makes his stance, getting ready to fight. "Oh? You wish to face and defeat me? You're a fool for that too. You and Korra are still separated. When I kill you, I will end the Avatar Cycle, end Raava once and for all."

"Maybe I am a fool, but I can't just wait and let the world suffer." Aang says. "I will finish what Avatar Rynn started long ago."

"Try your best." Vaatu says.

Vaatu blasts dark energy from his insignia. The dark energy beam moves up to Aang. Aang avoids it then blasts Vaatu with some air. Vaatu barely gets blown back, so Aang bends some energy missiles at Vaatu. Vaatu impales his tentacles into the ground. When he did, large vines raises around Aang then grips him in place, squeezing him.

Aang grunts as he struggles to break free, then he exhales fire out of his nose, burning the vines loose. the vines react painfully to the fire, then the vines whips Aang, until one of them knocks him away.

Aang flies far into the rocky lands, then he crash lands on a small trail of river in the dark canyon. Aang gets up on his hands and knees, until he turns to see Vaatu rushing towards him in the skies. Aang bends the water, gathering it all, until it's big enough for him to blast a pump at Vaatu. On it's way, the water splits in three different ways towards Vaatu.

Vaatu dodges the two waters, but the third one hits him. Vaatu blasts dark energy at Aang. Aang bends an energy beam. the two energy beams clashed. Aang's pushes hard, but Vaatu's energy pushes harder. Aang struggles to stand his ground as the dark energy pushes close to him, then it explodes under his feet. Aang sliders back on the ground until he hits a wall.

Aang quickly gets on his feet, he bends three large boulders from the earth then throws it all at Vaatu. Vaatu growls angrily. "You foolish boy!" Vaatu rushes to Aang, and then seeps into him. Aang grunts painfully as Vaatu's dark energy lifts him off of his feet. "I am Vaatu. Spirit of dark and chaos. You cannot defeat me!"

Aang struggles and gasps for air as Vaatu attacks his soul. By force, Aang gets thrown ash tossed, smashing against the grounds and the walls. This goes on for a few minutes, then mid toss, Vaatu exits Aangs body. Aang crashes on the ground. Vaatu continuously blasts his energy beams at Aang. With each one, Aang gets hurt and knocked back. Vaatu blasts a big one at Aang, causes a major explosion. It knocks Aang further away then the others did.

Aang crashes through a boulder. When the smoke clears, Aang lays on the ground, beaten and hurt, struggling to breath. Vaatu floats in front of Aang, charging his insignia with dark energy. "It's over, Raava. I have won. Good radiance!"

As Vaatu charges, Aang struggles to move his hand to his neck, getting a hold of the necklace Katara made for him. "I'm…I'm sorry. Katara…" Aang closes his eyes in defeat. "I have failed…"

Vaatu finishes charging and then blasts a big and powerful dark energy beam at Aang. the energy blast is about to hit Aang, until… "NO!"

The energy blast impacts and causes a powerful explosion. A demise smoke is made in it's wake. When it clears, Vaatu is surprised, Korra is standing in between him and Aang, angry and ready to fight. "Stand aside, Korra."

"No! You are not going to hurt him anymore!" Korra says.

"Need I remind you if he dies, you will become the next Avatar." Vaatu closes in on Korra's face. "Like you dreamt to become."

"And I do, more then anything." Korra says. "But this isn't the right way! I heard what you said, every word! You used me Vaatu!" Korra makes her battle stance. "If you want him, you're going have to go through me!"

"So be it." Vaatu says, blasts an energy beam. Korra blocks that energy with an earth wall, only to be destroyed. Korra still resists the energy blast, and then blasts fire at Vaatu. Vaatu backs up, and then Korra charge strikes it.

In Republic City, the dark spirits and the Sha are closing in. The army backs up as they fight, some of them are starting to become possessed by the Sha. Toph even had to fight against her own police force. Toph regroups with Sokka. "There's too many of them! We can't stop them!" Toph says.

"We have too, Toph. If we don't fight, we'll all fall." Sokka says.

Aang struggles to lift his head up. His vision is blurry, but he can see Korra fighting against Vaatu. "Ka-ka…Korra?"

Aang lays his head back down, grunting in pain. Korra attacks Vaatu with a barrage of her bending. Korra bends the water into ice shards and then strikes Vaatu with them. The Ice shards impale Vaatu, but Vaatu widens the holes they make, causing the ice shards to fall out, then the holes seal.

Vaatu impales his tentacles into the ground, then the large vines appear around Korra. Korra firebends a dome all around here, vortexing and spreading like an air dome. The fire burns the vines into ashes. Vaatu knocks Korra back, and she slams up at a pillar. Korra looks to see Vaaut charging towards her. Korra slams her arms on the pillar, bending the earth all over her body.

Korra stands her ground, then she and Vaatu clashes. Vaatu pushes Korra, but Korra fights hard. Korra pushes Vaatu back, then bends earth shards at him. Vaatu blasts an energy beam at Korra. Korra blocks the beam, it sliders her back a little, but she stands her ground. When the energy ends, Korra bends the rock armor off of her then blasts fire at Vaatu, knocking him back.

Aang tries to get up, only he collapses again and grunts in great pain. As Korra fights, she grunts painfully as well. She's forced on to her knees and starts fading out and in. "What…what's happening?" Korra asks.

Vaatu laughs as it floats up from the ground. "The Avatar is dying." Korra looks back at Aang, moaning and groaning in pain as he falls unconscious. "And if he does, then you will also fall." Vaatu coils, and dark mist coats all over him. The mist grows bigger and bigger. Korra looks up at the mist, in surprise. The mist takes form and then solids. Vaatu has transformed into some giant demon. About 20 feet tall with giant wings and horns and razor-sharp teeth.

Vaatu roars in Korras face, then slams her. Korra smash slides on the ground, until she smashes against a pillar. Korra still fades out and in. Korra struggles to get on her feet. Vaatu stands in front of Aang's unconscious body.

"It ends here and now!" Vaatu says, charging up his energy.

Vaatu charges for a minute, but when he was about to unleash it, a blast of water pumps him, knocking him away from Aang. Korra weakly walks to Aang then collapses on him, fadinging out more and then fading in. Korra airbends on the dirt all around her, creating a demise smoke.

Vaatu gets up, all he sees is the smoke. Only when it clears, Vaatu notices Aang and Korra are gone. Vaatu looks around, then Roars. "Korra! Aang! Where are you!?" Vaaut shouts, smashing his fists on the ground and blast his energy around the field.


	66. Book Six Spirit: Chapter Twenty-Five

**A/N: This is book six, chapter twenty-five of the Avatar story. Time goes short and now is the time for action. this is the final part of the story. Aang and Korra are facing Vaatu, but they are losing. The physical world is also in grave danger, for the dark spirits have invaded Republic City. Vaatu has taken over the Physical and the Spirit worlds. What will happen now for the Avatar and his shadow?**

Chapter 25 - The Spirit of Chaos - Harmony

* * *

Vaatu smashes and blasts his energy all over the field, in search for Aang and Korra. Vaatu starts to get angry and impatient. "You can't hide forever! I'll tear this world apart if I have to find you two!"

As Vaatu moves around the field, tearing it apart, Korra and Aang lay on the ground, under a cliff. Korra attempts to get up, but she grunts as she starts to fade out. Korra looks at Aang, then puta a hand on his shoulder. "Aang…please don't die…"

Korra starts to fade back in, but only a little. Korra looks ahead, then notices a lake of the spirit water, Korra gets an idea. "Come on. Need to…Ugh! …Get you into the water."

Korra helps Aang stand, only she can lift him up by a squat. Korra attempts to move to the lake, only about half way, she collapses, grunting as she feels the pain of her fading away. Korra still tries hard to fight her end. Aang pushes Aang until he reaches the lake.

Korra weakly gets on her fade, she tries hard to beginning the healing in the lake, but had a few attempts for she can't focus on her chi when fading. Finally, the lake starts to heal. Aang moans a little in his unconscious. After a minute, Korra finally stops fading out, returning to normal.

Aang moans in relief, then he opens his eyes. Aang sits up and then Korra stops healing. Korra kneels down at Aang. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah?" Aang turns to face Korra. "You saved me. Why?" Aang asks.

Korra takes a deep breath. "You were right, Vaatu was using me. I can't believe I trusted him."

Aang stands up, then Korra stands up as well. "It's all right. We all make mistakes, and sometimes we need to make some to learn the truth."

Korra looks up at Aang, smiles then gives a single nod. Just then, Vaatu shows up. "Well, well. Looks like you two have reunited." Vaatu says. "No matter, you two are still no match for me!" Vaatu roars at Aang and Korra.

"Maybe not alone." Aang says. Aang faces Korra.

Korra faces Aang. "But together, we can."

Aang and Korra faces forward at Vaatu. They tilt their heads down a little, closes their eyes and hold their hands. A force of wind starts blowing, growing stronger. Vaatu is concern as well. Vaatu sees Korra and Aang are slowly floating off of their feet, and then he sees an image of Raava right behind them.

"What's this?" Vaatu asks. Raava splits in half and both of her halves coils around Aang and Korra. "No! NO!"

Vaatu attempts to stop them, but he was stopped from hitting some invisible force protecting Aang and Korra. Raava seeps into Aang and Korra, after a moment when she does, Aang and Korra opens their eyes, glowing, and Aang's tattoo's glowing. They have both entered the Avatar State.

"Impossible!" Vaatu shouts.

Vaatu charges to Aang and Korra, when he leaps to them, about to attack, both Aang and Korra blows powerful air, blowing Vaatu away.

Vaatu falls back into the canyon. Vaatu looks up to see Aang and Korra are floating in air balls. Aang and Korra roars into the skies, bending fire out of their hands, feet and mouths. Just then, the ground rumblers, and rock boulders raises from the earth. The fire Aang and Korra makes circles around the air ball until it turns into a ring of fire. The rock boulders floats all around Aang and Korra's surroundings. They tighten their fists, causing the boulders to shrink into rocks, then they circle around the air ball in a ring.

Vaatu cannot believe all of this power Aang and Korra are going together, separately as well. The spirit water from the lake bends towards Aang and Korra, circling around them in an aqua ring.

Vaatu just growls and jumps towards them. Aang and Korra takes some action. Aang bends the water in his aqua ring to freeze with icicles on it, and to spin in high speed. Korra roars fire out of her hands and mouth, aiming at Vaatu in different directions.

Vaatu doesn't stop, he kept charging until he gets pushed back from Aang, with the frozen icicles cutting through Vaatu's body. When Vaatu lands on the ground, Aang instantly flies up, and the moment he does, Korra's fire blasts on Vaatu. Vaatu tries to get up, but Korra and Aang bends one of the rocks in the earthen ring to come out, and shot pebbles.

The pebbles are small, but they did some serious hurt on Vaatu. After their stop firing, they wait for a moment for the smoke to clear. But instead, Vaatu leaps out of the smoke, his claws filled with dark energy. Aang and Korra dodges. Aang flies off in one direction. Vaatu chases after him. Aang and Vaatu flies off for a while, then Korra strikes Vaatu with an icy wind, a blast of air in cold temperature with bits of ice shards in the wind.

Vaatu falls, but regains altitude. Vaatu charges to Korra, blasts dark energy at her. Korra bends two large earth pillars to move in front of her. The energy explodes on the pillars, breaking them in half, then Korra bends the broken pillars to strike Vaatu.

Vaatu slashes the pieces of earth with his claws. After he does, Korra breaths powerful fire at Vaatu, blasting him down to the ground. Vaatu crashes on the ground, but he sees Aang coming at him, with a large river of water following him.

Aang stops, bends the water to rush at Vaatu, but also splitting before he gets hit by the water. The water hits Vaatu, washing him off. Korra flies in and spins around the water, until it all stands as a giant needle point, and then she freezes it with Vaatu trapped inside.

Aang flies fast to the icicle, then bends an air kick, cutting the icicle off of the ground. Korra and Aang spins around and around the icicle, going faster every second. Their spinning around starts to form a tornado, getting larger and larger until it was able to lift the frozen spirit. When the ice block was high enough, Korra and Aang looks up at the tornado and then breaths fire into it, turning the tornado into a flaming vortex.

After a few minutes, Aang and Korra stops spinning around and the vortex dies down, with Vaatu falling. Vaatu crashes on the ground. He weakly looks up at Aang and Korra. "You…You can't…defeat me!" Vaatu says, trying to get up. "I am Vaatu! Spirit of dark and chaos! You…you are just humans!"

Vaatu digs his claws and feet into the ground, charging up powerful dark energy. Korra and Aang bends the element rings and air ball together, charging up their energy as well. When their energy gets high, the elements starts to combine into energy, then Korra and Aang blasts the energy ahead until they clashed together. Instead of fighting, the energy starts to combine even more powerful.

Vaatu finishes charging up then blasts his energy. Korra and Aang's energy combines together, forming into light energy, then it fires in a powerful blast. The light energy blasts towards Vaatu, the dark energy class with the light energy, for only a second, then the light energy overwhelms it.

Vaatu sees all the light energy coming at him. "No! No!" The light energy blasts at Vaatu. Vaatu becomes overwhelmed in the light, and he starts to burn away. "NO!"

As Vaatu starts to burn away, the field starts to implode in the force, and then a powerful explosion of light happens.

On Avatar Island, Katara and Rosy are still outside, waiting for Aang. Just then, the very ground starts to rumble, Appa and Rosy are startled, Katara is wrapping her arms around Rosy. "Katara! What's happening?" Rosy asks.

"I-I don't know." Katara says. They both look at the temple, they see the very tip of the top of the temple glow, and then a large beam of light bursts out of the temple. Katara and Rosy gasps in surprise at the sight of it. The beam of light bursts through the darkness, then unleashes a pulsing wave of light, burning away the darkness in the sky.

Katara and Rosy are amazed at the beautiful light in the sky. The light spreads all over the world. It passes through the fire nation, when it does, the aha corruption the as hens the floor fades away, and then the palace is instantly restored, like the whole Sha attack never happened. The light spreads all over the world, burning away the darkness and cleansing the world from it's corruption.

The light passes over Republic City. When the light burns brightly, the dark spirits and the Sha burns away. the people that are possessed by the Sha return to normal. As they look up in the skies to see the light, they all cheer in victory.

In the light, Korra and Aang just stands there, in the middle of no where. They just look at each other, talking. Korra just looks down with regret. "Aang, I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Korra says. "I almost destroyed the world by freeing Vaatu fro his prison."

Aang puts his hands on Korra's shoulders. "It's all right, Korra. It's over." Aang says. "And it's like I said, everyone makes mistakes, and we all learn from them." Korra looks up at Aang, she sees him smiling and then smiles as well. "Now you can be the worlds Avatar, you deserved it."

"I'm honored Aang…but I can't accept it." Aangs smile disappears when he hears that. "You are still the Avatar, Aang, and you are still the worlds last airbender. the world needs you…and so does your family."

Aang thinks about his family, then he realizes who she's talking about. Suki, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and most importantly and obviously, Katara. "Yeah…you're right."

"I know I am." Korra says. "I will become the avatar one day, but it's not today. I'll just have to wait for it."

Aang smiles again. "And I know that you're going to make a great Avatar." Korra gives a single nod. "You ready to fuse back?"

"Yes." Korra. steps up. She looks up with her eyes close. Korra floats and then she starts to fade. Korra fades and turns into a piece of light. The light seeps into Aang Aang glows brightly as he and Korra rejoices.

In the physical world, Aang just lays on the ground, right in front of the spirit portal. Aang moans as he wakes up. Aang attempts to get up, but he only collapses back down. Aang is very weak from his battle against Vaatu. Aang uses his staff to help him stand. Aang uses his energybending to close the portal, and then weakly stumbles out of the temple.

In a couple of minutes, Aang makes it out of the temple. Aang looks ahead and sees Katara and Rosy. He smiles, then he stumbles down the steps. Katara sees Aang, until her tears blinds her as she smiles. Katara runs to the temple, up the stairs, until she meets Aang with a hug. "Aang!" Aang grunts painfully.

"Katara! Stop! Stop!" Katara stops hugging, but she kept her hands on Aang.

"Sorry, sorry. Are you okay? What happened?" Katara asks.

"I'm fine, just tired and weak." Aang says. "I faced Vaatu…I was dying, but Korra saved me." Katara got scared hearing the dying part, but was relieved to see he's all right. "We destroyed Vaatu together and…I think we fused back together."

Katara looks at Aang with tears in her eyes, then hugs him again, only very gentle this time. "I'm so happy you came back." Katara whispers.

"It's good to be back." Aang says. "I'm so tired…I could use a…"

Aang passes all, and lays against Katara. Katara almost falls back from the stairs, being overwhelmed in Aang's weight. She just laughs and helps him down the stairs. Katara takes Aang to Appa and lays him on Appas head. Katara lifts Rosy on the saddle, then Katara sits next to Aang.

Rosy rests her arms on the wall of the saddle, looking at Katara and Aang. "Is Aang going to be all right?"

Katara looks at the sleeping avatar. She smiles and puts a hand on his head. "He's going to be just fine. He just needs to rest." Katara pains ahead, looking down at Appa. "Come on, Appa. Let's go home. Yip, yip."

Appa growls and then takes off. Aang rested for a week to recover, he soon learned that he and Korra did fuse back together, the Avatar Cycle is restored, and so is the world.

A month later, Aang and Katara has their wedding again, only this time, it's at the North Pole. The wedding is happening at sunset and everyone is gathered for the moment.

"Do you, Aang, take Katara to be your lovely wedded wife, and love and cherish her as long as you live?" Iroh asks.

"I do." Aang answers.

"Do you, Katara, take Aang to be your lovely wedded husband, and love and cherish him as long as you live?" Iroh asks.

"I do." Katara answers.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Aang and Katara leans into each others face and kisses. Everyone cheers for their eternal bound.

Katara and Aang walks down the aisle, leaving. After the wedding, everyone ate and danced, had some fun, and Aang and Katara speaks their vows for each other, then getting to spent the time in the party with their friends and family.

Later, when everyone's having fun, Katara just sits on an ice wall, watching the moon raising. Aang walks up from behind, then sits next to her.

"Hey, You okay?" Aang asks.

Katara looks at Aang with a smile. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing. You're just sitting out here…alone." Aang says.

"Yeah. But I am glad you came here." Katara says.

Aang smiles. "Well, actually, I'm here cause I have something for you." Katara is curious. Aang stands up. "We have to go to it. Come on."

Katara stands up and then follows Aang. Aang leads Katara to the spirit oasis, in front of the spiritual gate. "What are we doing here?" Katara asks.

"You'll see." Aang says.

Aang and Katara waits for a while, then Yue appears. Katara is surprised to see her. "Yue?"

"Katara. It's been so long hasn't it?" Yue asks. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." Katara says.

"I've heard about the wedding. Congratulations." Yue says.

Aang and Katara bows, then Aang stand up straight. "Is she here?"

Yue nods. Katara stands straight. She was about to ask what they're talking about, but then she doesn't say anything when she sees a woman's spirit in front of her. Not just any woman, her mother. Katara smiles with tears in her eyes. "Mom!"

"Hi Katara." Kya says. Katara hugs her mother.

"I can't believe you're here." Katara says.

"I told you I would come to the wedding." Kya and Katara ends their hug. "Katara. I am so proud of you. I am very happy to have you for a daughter."

"Thank you, mom." Katara says.

Kya turns Aang. "Aang. Thank you so much for bringing us together again. I don't have how I can repay you."

"You don't need to. Even if you do, how can you when you're…" Aang doesn't say anything, but Kya can tell what he means.

"You're right." Kya says. "You look after my daughter."

Aang laughs a little. "I well, like always." Aang says.

Kya looks back at Katara. "I have to go now, it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again, mom." Katara and Kya hugs for one last time. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, dear." After the hug, Kya walks through the spirit gate then vanishes, so does Yue shortly afterwards.

When the party was over, Aang and Katara gets on Appa and Appa flies off. Everyone cheers for Aang and Katara as they leave. Aang and Katara sits together on Appas head. Katara lays her head on Aangs shoulder and falls asleep. Aang smiles at his sleeping wife, then wraps an arm around her.

Aang's just glad the world is finally at peace, and that he can finally be alone with the love of his life.


	67. Book Seven Time: Chapter One

**A/N: This is book seven, chapter one of the Avatar story. Our happy couple is finally married. Even after the war against the dark spirits is over, peace is far from being reached. After the wedding, Aang and Katara are soon on a honeymoon having the time of their live, but soon, everything grows short then they get caught into something terrible.**

Chapter 1 - Honeymoon

* * *

Vaatu's defeat within the Spirit World has brought peace throughout the Spirit World and the Physical World. Avatar Aang and Lady Katara are happily married together. Now they are out on their honeymoon, where they travel around the world having fun together. Right now, they're at Ember Island, having the time of their live, especially since it's the end of summer. A perfect way to finish their honeymoon.

They arrive at Ember Island. Appa lands on the docks, when they hop off, Shang and a group of fire nation citizens greets Aang and Katara. "Avatar Aang and Lady Katara. Welcome to Ember Island."

"It's an honor to be here." Katara says with a bow.

"Allow me and my fellow workers to take care of your luggage and Bison." Shang says.

The citizens unloads the luggage from Appa, two of them takes Appa to the stables. "Thanks, but that won't be necessary." Aang says.

"Oh please allow us." Shang says. "You two are on your honeymoon. Let me take you two to your room."

Shang escorts Aang and Katara to a house they're staying in. When they arrive at their room, they are surprised at the view of it. It's colored pink and red with hearts everywhere, a honeymoon suite.

"Our finest honeymoon room for the Avatar and his wife." Shang says.

"It's…fine and all, but we can't afford this." Aang says.

"Oh, don't worry about it. No charge. Anything for the Avatar that saved the world from those dark spirits." Shang leaves the room and closes the door behind him. Katara walks around the room, taking a good look at it.

"I like it. It's lovely." Katara says.

"It is nice." Aang says. "I just wish some people would stop treating me like the Avatar."

Katara walks up to Aang. "Oh honey." Katara wraps her arms around Aangs neck, pulling him close to her. "Don't be such a downer, we're on a honeymoon."

Aang smiles with a single laugh. "Yeah, I do want to spend some time with my loving wife."

Katara smiles with her cheeks turning red, and then they kiss each other on the lips.

After they unpacked their luggage, they get changed into their bathing suits and then takes a walk on the beach, holding hands. After a few minutes, they stopped at the shores. Aang takes out a towel and lays it on the ground. Katara sits on the tower and then Aang sits next to her.

They both sit together, watching the ocean view, the breezing blow through them, digging their feet into the sand while the water waves on their feet.

Katara closes her eyes and moans peacefully, she enjoys this moment, the relaxing touch of the water and being with her husband. "You know what?" Aang looks at Katara, seeing her smiling. "I'm happy." Katara faces Aang. "I haven't been this happy in a long time."

Aang wraps an arm around Katara. "And I'm glad you are."

Katara lays her head on Aangs shoulder. "This lovely ocean view, the gentle breeze, the soothing waves, being here with my husband…and best of all: Nothing to ruin this moment."

"Same here." Aang says.

As Aang and Katara walks, they noticed a crowd ahead of the beach. Aang and Katara joins the crowd. They take a look around seeing what everyone's doing: Surfing, laying in the sand, making sand castles, playing volleyball.

Katara decides to go do some surfing. Just when she has her feet on the water shores, she bends herself an iceberg and starts swimming towards the waves. Aang just watches Katara catching the waves. Aang is impressed at how great Katara's doing with surfing. As Aang watches Katara, he suddenly feels a disturbance.

The wind is blowing a little strong, then he notices a large mount of dark clouds rolling in. Aang feels like something bad is going to happen. that's when the other surfers returns to the shore. Aang looks over the seas, he still sees Katara riding the waves, until she wipes out. Aang decides to go after her, so he starts skating on the water with his waterbending.

Katara floats back into the waters surface, then she notices the dark clouds rolling it, it also starts to rain, getting heavier pretty quickly, almost instantly. Katara tries to swim to the shore, but then a wave crashes her, dragging her further to the sea.

Thunder strikes from the storm. Aang gets closer and closer to Katara. Katara swims out of the underwater, gasping for air. She sees Aang coming towards her. When Aang reaches Katara, he stops his waterbending and falls into the water, up to his shoulders.

"Katara, you okay?" Aang asks

"Yeah." Thunder strikes again and the wind gets even stronger. It can pretty much rip the roofs off of buildings…and then blow the buildings away. "Come on, let's get back to the beach."

Aang and Katara starts swimming to the shores, only suddenly, a whirlpool is formed right in their direction. They try to swim away, only the whirlpools force starts sucking them in. A tornado starts forming, only it's appearing right on top of the whirlpool. Aang and Katara are caught in the whirlpool, they attempt to waterbend their way out, only the force is so strong, they can't control the water.

"I can't bend the water!" Katara yells.

"Me neither!" Aang shouts.

Halfway into the whirlpool, Aang and Katara starts to get sucked into separate ways. But they hold hands, trying to stay together. "Don't let go!" Katara shouts.

Aang and Katara tries to hold on tight. The force is overwhelming and breaks those two. Aang and Katara tries to make reach for each other, looking at each other with worried and concern before the force drives them into the water. Lightning strikes into the whirlpool multiple times, until one large lightning strikes into the eye of the whirlpool from the eye of the tornado.

The clash of the force of water, wind and lightning causes a powerful chain reaction, a large energy appears into the eye of the whirlpool and Aang and Katara gets sucked into it. Once they reached it, everything suddenly settles down. Aang is in the middle of nowhere underwater. He is still conscious and swims to the surface. When Aang reaches to the surface, he deeply gasps for air, then pants as he looks around.

Aang can see he's in the middle of the sea. He sees Ember Island, but it's far, like a mile away. He also looks up. the sky is still coated with dark clouds, but not with the weather.

"What happened to the storm?" Aang looks around and then notices one other thing missing. "Katara? …Katara?!"

Aang looks until he sees Katara about twenty yards away. She's laying unconscious on a wooden board, slipping from it's grip and falling back into the water. Aang swims to her, when she's underwater, he inhales deeply and goes underwater. Katara falls down into the sea, Aang swims to her until he was able to grab her hand, then he swims to the surface.

Aang reaches to the surface holding on to Katara, then he starts swimming to Ember Island. After a few minutes, he reaches to the shore, carrying the unconscious waterbender. When he was standing on the dry sand, Aang collapses on his knees and lays Katara in front of him.

"Katara?" Aang checks on Katara, he starts to worry when he realizes she's not breathing. He does check her pulse, it's fainted, getting weaker. Aang knows what he has to do. Aang puts his palms on Kataras chest and starts pushing a little hard. When he does, water squirts out of Kataras mouth. After a few pushes, Aang inhales, puts his lips on Kataras and then exhale. He's giving her CPR.

Aang attempts to push down on Kataras chest. On the fifth push, it was really hard. Suddenly, Katara opens her eyes, stands up and starts throwing up water and some seaweed. Aang was settled from all of that suddenly happening. After a couple of seconds, Katara stops throwing up and starts coughing, then he crashes down on her back into the sand, weakly gasping for air.

"Katara?" Aang puts his hands on her cheeks and turns her head a little to have her face him. "You all right?"

Katara just pants, trying to get some oxygen into her lungs, then she nods a little. "Yes…yes I'm…okay."

Aang sighs in relieve. He looks around to notice the beach is empty. "Where is everybody?"

"Maybe they…hid…hide from…the storm." Katara weakly says.

Aang nods slowly. "Yeah. You're right. Come on, let's get you back to the house."

Aang carries Katara. Katara lays tiresome on the avatars arms, then Aang starts to walk. Aang walks for a couple of minutes. Every minute, he checks on Katara, her breathing hasn't changed, she's still very weak. He's a little worried, but he know's she'll be all right, Katara's strong.

Aang finally reaches to the house they're staying at, only he gasps at the sight of it: It's destroyed. All that remains of it are the walls and the crumbled pieces of the broken walls and roof. Aang walks through what use to be the door and looks around his surrounding. "What…what happened? Did the storm wipe out our house?" Aang asks.

Katara doesn't answer, she just pants for air. Aang decides to let Katara rest, so he finds some soft dirt on the ground and lays her down on it, with a damaged wall for her back to lean against.

"Too weak…I can't go on." Katara says.

"Shh, don't speak." Aang whispers while gently stroking her hair. "You just get some rest, I'm gonna go take a look around." Aang tilts Kataras head, to help her face him. Katara looks a little worried, then Aang offers a little smile. "Don't worry, I'll come back for you, I promise." Aang gives Katara a kiss on the forehead. "Love you."

"Love…you too." Katara breaths.

Aang lets go of Katara, then he stands to go take a look around. When Aang pasts the broken walls of the house, he takes a look at the stables, it's destroyed, but also empty. That has Aang confused and worried. "Where's Appa?"

Aang sees a trail into the forest, it's not like any trail, it's a trail of broken trees. Aang follows that trail. Katara lays back at the broken house, trying to catch her breath. Just then, three masked people walks up towards Katara. Katara looks up, her vision is very blurry, she can't get a good view at the people in front of her. The middle guy takes out some scanner and scans Katara.

When the machine is done, it makes a positive sound and then the masks man nods, and then the other two masked man drags her away. Aang walks on the path of shattered trees, he still wonders what's going on. Aang walks into a dead end, he looks down at his feet to find some book. Aang picks it up and opens it, it's a journal.

Most of the pages are either ripped, crumbled or soaked. In other words: unreadable, until he reaches to the last written page. Aang reads it:

 _I have arrived at Ember Island, but I know I'm not safe. The Equalists, they're coming for me. I don't know if I'll survive, but if any bender finds this journal, you must find the Avatar and tell her about Amon's..._

The journal suddenly ends here. Aang can tell that's when the writer was killed or something. But he's confused about what he written about the Avatar. 'Her' Aang figured it could have been a typo, or just an old journal that was written back when a female Avatar was around. Just then, Aang hears Katara screaming his name. It's too fainted to make out the scream, like either she's in trouble or scared or she needs him, but he just hurries back to her.

Aang makes it out of the forest, but when he arrives at the destroyed house, he notices Katara is missing. "Katara?" Aang starts to worry. "Katara!? Where are you?!"

Aang receives no answer, but his airbending ears do catch a sound of a twig snapping. Aang is on the alert from that silent sound. He looks around his surroundings for anyone trying to sneak up on him.

Aang sees or hears nothing else, but just when he lets his guard down, a giant armored tank (The ones from the Legend of Korra) arrives right behind him. Aang beings settled from the sound, then he turns and looks up in shocked from seeing the giant tank.

The giant tank punches Aang, knocking him back. Aang crashes against a damaged building. He looks to see two masked men are coming towards him. The strangest thing to Aang is that they're moving acrobatically, much like Ty Lee does.

Aang gets back on his feet then airbends at the masked men, only they dodged his airbending. Aang just blows his airbending but the masked men always dodges his attacks. One of them appears behind Aang and jabs him repeatly.

Aang collapses on the ground from the hits. Aang slowly gets on his feet, then tries to air bend, only nothing happens. Aang realizes what's happened: He's been chi blocked. The armored tank launches metal wire at Aang. The wire coils around Aang and then electrocutes him.

Aang passes out and collapses on the ground. The armored tank moves up in front of Aang. The door on the armored tank's chest opens up and then the person riding it comes out and stands in front of Aang.

"Looks like we've caught an airbender. Amon will be pleased. The air nation are now one step closer to extinction." The man says. "Take him to the Juggernaut Harbor."

The masked men grabs Aang and then drags him off. Just then, a helicopter appears. It lands and then the masked men tosses Aang inside. The masked men ties Aang to the corner with Katara, and then the helicopter takes off.

The helicopter flies over the seas, until it arrives at a large city by a harbor with a large cannon aiming at the ocean. The Juggernaut Harbor. At the tower in the middle of the city, a man, who's dressed and wearing the exact same mask as the Amon from the Legend of Korra, views the city out the window. Amon hears a beeping noise, he goes to the desk and pushes a punch on the intercom.

"Yeah?" Amon asks.

"Lord Amon, we have captured two benders on Ember Island. One of them is an Airbender."

"Excellent." Amon says. "Have them prisoned. They'll be hanged at sunset."

"Yes sir."

Just like that, Aang and Katara are all tied up, thrown in prison. Only instead in their bathing suits, they're wearing prison uniforms, just a sleeveless shirt and rugged pants, all in gray colored. Two Chi Blockers stay in the prison hold, guarding the door. Time has passed, it's close to sunset.


	68. Book Seven Time: Chapter Two

**A/N: This is book seven, chapter two of the Avatar story. During their honeymoon, Aang and Katara got caught in some powerful storm. The storm seems to have send them into have entered them into some strange world. Right now, they can't tell what's going on, but now they have been captured by some bad guys. They are being taken to prison, but can they escape before something terrible happens?**

Chapter 2: The Equalists

* * *

Aang is still unconscious, but he starts to regain it as Katara calls for him. "Aang…Aang, wake up." Katara says.

Aang wakes up, but he struggles to sit up. When he sits up, he looks at Katara. "Katara? …What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Katara says. "All I remember is being out in the storm in the middle of the sea. Next thing I know, I'm in a prison hold with you." Katara takes a look around, there's nothing but iron walls. "Where are we anyways?"

Aang thinks for a moment then realizes something. "I think this is an Equalists base."

Katara looks at Aang confused. "Who?"

"While I was in the woods, I found this old journal. It mentioned something about someone being chase by this 'Equalists' group. I think this is the place."

"Is that so?" Katara asks. "Who are the Equalists?"

"I don't know. Only one page in the journal was readable, and something happened to the writer before he could finish the page." Aang says.

Katara was about to say something, but then an armored soldier opens the door in walks in. The Chi Blockers salutes as he walks in, then he glares at Aang and Katara. "So, a waterbender and an airbender." The warden scoffs. "Pathetic." The warden turn back to the door and exits. "Take them to the hanging stage."

The Chi Blockers take Aang and Katara. They jab them and then escorts them out of the prison. Aang and Katara walks out the prison, then they take a look around the city when they are taken outside. They are both surprised and amazed at how civilized it is. It's like Republic City, only bigger and greater.

The citizens of the city all gathered in front of the mansion of the city, where a wooden stage with two hanging ropes is placed. Everyone takes their seats. In the middle line of the crowd are two hooded figures. They just sit in silence, until one of them starts speaking in sign language.

(A/N: The way I have Sign Language to be written is capitalized, underlined and the quote will be single.)

'YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?' The first figure says.

'YES.' The second figure says.

'WHAT IF WE GET CAUGHT?' The first figure says.

'WE WON'T. JUST BE QUIET.' The second figure says.

Everyone sits down in their seats, then they all stand as soon as the two Chi Blockers walks down the aisle with Aang and Katara. When they're up on stage, the audience sits back down. The first hooded figured's head flinches, he's put to a surprise.

'AVATAR AANG AND KATARA? THEY'RE REALLY HERE?' The first figure says. 'YOU WERE SERIOUS?'

'I SAID BE QUIET!' The second figure says.

The Chi Blockers have Aang and Katara standing underneath the hanging ropes and then places the robes around their necks.

'THEY'RE GOING TO BE HANGED. WE'VE GOT TO HELP THEM!' The first figure stands, but the second one grabs his arm and pulls him back down at his seat.

'NOT YET. JUST STICK TO THE PLAN.' The Chi Blocks jabs Aang and Katara again, to keep their chi blocked. Now they just stand there, tied up and ready to be hanged. Just then, the warden walks up in between them and stands at the edge of the stage, facing the audience.

"My brothers and sisters! We are the Equalists! We seek equality in this world!" Everyone but the hooded figures cheers. "These benders…those monsters…They taken everything away from us all! But now…" The warden stands aside and shows Aang and Katara to the crowd. "We have two benders here, to be hanged from the neck until dead! You may noticed, one of them is an airbender. With him gone, we're another step closer to putting an end to the air nation!"

Everyone cheers loudly. Aang and Katara looks confused then tilts their heads close to each other, not taking their eyes off of the audience. "What is he talking about?" Katara whispers.

"I'm not sure." Aang whispers.

The second hooded figure in the crowd speaks in sign language to the other hooded figure. 'READY THE DETONATOR.' The first hooded figure nods, and then he takes out a remote detonator and puts his thumb on the button, ready to push it. 'STEADY.'

The cheering dies down. "Since the dawn of time, benders have put us all in the shadows, treating us like dirt! Abusing us non-benders. But now, our leader, Amon, has promised to make a better world for us non-benders. Soon! We will cleanse this world from the benders of every nation, and the Equalists will rule the world!"

Everyone cheers loudly. After a minute, the cheering ends. 'NOW!' The second figure says.

The first figure pushes the button. The Warden grabs hold of the lever that'll open the trapdoor underneath Aang and Katara, but before he could pull it, a massive explosion happens. The very ground of the city shakes violently.

Everyone gasps from being settled and starts losing their balance. Just then, the second hooded figure runs out of the crowd and toward the warden. The figure jumps on the stage and spiral kicks the warden. The warden moves to the other side of the stage. He stands to get a look at the hooded figure, only when he did, the hooded figure blasts some air at the warden, knocking him off stage.

The crowd gasps at the sight of the airbending, even Aang and Katara are shocked. The warden gets back on his feet. "It's a bender! Get it!"

The audience takes out their guns and aims at the hooded airbender. Just when they're about to fire, the other figure jumps in between the gunners and the hooded airbender. the figure bends a large earth wall out of the ground, blocking the bullets. The earth wall was risen by the other hooded figure. The bullets pierces into the wall, when they stopped firing, the hooded earth bender slams his fist to the wall, firing the bullets within it back at the audience.

The audience runs just before the bullets make contact to the crowd. The hooded airbender takes out a knife and cuts the robes off of Aang and Katara's neck and hands.

"Thanks." Aang says. "You…you're an airbender?"

"I know you're surprised." The hooded airbender says. "But there's no time for questions. We need to get out of here!"

The hooded airbender quickly moves on, with the hooded earthbender following as soon as she got off the stage. Aang and Katara are confused, but they know she's right, they need to get out of this city, so they decided to catch up.

The group runs across the city, pass the citizens who are running and panicking from the explosion, and of course from four benders on the loose. At the mansion, a general watches everything from his room. He has his eyes fixed on the hooded airbender.

"So you've come out of the shadows." The general says, knowing who that airbender is. "We finish this now."

The benders runs through the streets, fighting their way through the Chi Blockers. At the end of the road, a group of gunners kneels down, aiming at the benders. The commander stands aside. "On my mark!" The benders get closer and closer, but the hooded airbender stops just as soon they're third yards away from the line of gunners. "FIRE!"

The hooded airbender quickly bends the air around it, the air forms a tornado line, the gunners fire, but when the bullets hit the tornado line, it follows the current. The line keeps forming and moving until the end aims at the gunners, that's when the bullets starts shooting out of the current. Few of the gunners gets shot by their own bullets and collapses on the ground, either dead or unconscious.

The rest of the gunners starts fleeing. Aang is impressed at the airbending technique done here. Everyone moves on. Only when they make a turn, they noticed they're in a dead end. They turn around, only to see a group of Chi Blockers charging in.

The hooded earthbender bends everyone else close to him, then he bends the ground beneath them to open, and they all fall into the hole. the hole quickly seals just as soon as the Chi Blockers got to it. The hooded earthbender bends himself and every else out of the ground, right near the exit, then he bends an earth wall to seal in the Chi Blockers, trapping them inside the ally.

The benders quickly moved on. They reach to the upper grounds of the harbor of the city. "We have to get to the landing bay, that's where Khan will meet us." The hooded airbender says.

As they run, they stop as they see a large line of armored tanks. The two hooded benders ready themselves to attack. Katara thinks for a moment. She looks down at the ocean, then she starts to bend some water up. She keeps bending and bending until a massive amount of water is right behind her.

"Stand back!" Katara warns.

The hooded airbender and Aang looks back to see Katara with all that water, they can tell they have to get out of the way. The hooded earthbender doesn't bother to look at Katara to see what she's doing. Like he ignored her.

Aang moves out of the way, the hooded airbender grabs the hooded earth benders arm and pulls him out of the bends the water to form a giant wave. The wave aims directly at the army of armored tanks, and then Katara bends the wave to move ahead. The wave splashes the entire army, and the tanks starts to go on the frizz. The fall on the ground and each of them explodes.

When the explosion clears, the hooded earthbender walks up to one of the metal pieces of the tanks, and picks it up. The hooded airbender walks next to him, and then the hooded earthbender speaks with only one hand.

'I THOUGHT THEY WATERPROOFED THESE WEAPONS.' The hooded earthbender says.

The hooded airbender responds in sign language. 'MAYBE THEY'RE PROTOTYPES.'

The hooded airbender moves on. The hooded earthbender drops the metal plate and then follows her. Aang and Katara follows both of them. They all move on until they finally reached the landing bay.

"We're here." The hooded airbender takes out a bison whistle. Aang is surprised to see it as she blows it. While she's blowing, gunfire happens and it blasts the whistle right out of her hands. Everyone is surprised to see that, then they turn around to see the general.

The general is a forty year old man with mechanical arms. One of his arms has a gun attached to it. "Hello, Jinora."

Aang and Katara are surprised, then they look back at the hooded airbender. She removes the hood, revealing herself as a fifty-two year old women, with gray hair long with a single black strap. "Hello, Yoshi."

"You two know each other?" Katara asks.

Jinora looks at Katara. "Yes. I'm surprised you didn't know." Katara is just confused, then Jinora looks back at Yoshi. "It's been twenty years since we've last met."

"It has, hasn't it?" The gun on Yoshis arm sets back into the arm and then a mechanical hand takes it place. "Now I can finally be rid of you, once and for all!"

The hooded earthbender bends boulders out of the ground, then Jinora puts a hand on one of his arms. The hooded earthbender looks at Jinora, and Jinora just shook her head. The earthbender stands down, and Jinora steps up to face Yoshi.

"I see you've improved after what happened back on Air Temple Island." Jinora says.

Yoshi cracks his mechanical hands. "Yes. I have. I never got the chance to thank you. But, I'll thank you…" Yoshi takes out a heavy axe and a greatsword. "By making your end swift!"

Yoshi hurls the greatsword at Jinora. Jinora dodges and the greatsword pierces the ground. Jinora blasts air at Yoshi, with each hit, Yoshi gets blown back a few feet. After a couple of blasts, Yoshi sets his hand into the arm and then a gun takes it place. Yoshi immediately starts shooting at Jinora. Jinora does the same airbending technique, only the air line splits into two on the second half.

The bullets enters the tornado line and they follow the current, then starts firing back at Yoshi. Yoshi spins his heavy axe in front of him very fast, the heavy axe blocks the bullets that comes at him. When the bullets stop firing back, Yoshi charges up at Jinora, swinging his heavy axe at her.

Jinora dodges each axe swing, but she wasn't lucky when Yoshi jabs the handle grab of the axe on her stomach. Jinora falls back on the ground, sliding back to the greatsword. Yoshi jumps high, towards Jinora, with his heavy axe in position to strike her.

Jinora grabs the greatsword, and quickly blocks the heavy axe with it. Jinora and Yoshi are face to face as struggle in the fight. "You are weak, Jinora! Just like the your airbending family!"

Jinora kicks Yoshi in the stomach. That forces him on his knees, and then Jinora exhales a powerful blow of air, knocking him back. Jinora stands. Just then, she hears the sound of a flying bison coming. Khan lands on the ground. Katara, Aang and the hooded earthbender hops on. Jinora stands in front of Yoshi. Yoshi looks up at Jinora. Jinora holds the greatsword above Yoshi, then impales it on the ground, right next to Yoshi's body.

"It's over, Yoshi…" Jinora turns to her bison and walks off.

"It's not over!" Yoshi says. Jinora stops walking hearing that. "You benders…you are nothing more then cowards! As long as the Equalists live…the war goes on, and we…we will put an end to you and your kind!"

Jinora doesn't say anything, just facing down in disappointment. "You were a proud warrior once, Yoshi…"

Jinora walks to her bison and hops on the head. Khan takes flight and leaves the city. Yoshi stands on his feet and watches the bison leaving. "You can run Jinora…but you can't hide!"

Yoshi grabs his greatsword then leaves. On Khan, Jinora joins everyone on the saddle. "You two okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine." Aang says. "Mind telling us what's going on? I thought I was the only airbender."

Jinora is a little surprised, then feels sad realizing something. "You guys don't really know…do you?" Aang and Katara just shook their heads. "Oh dear…There will be time for questions and answers, but not here. We'll talk where it's safe."

Khan flies over the seas, away from the Equalist city.

It takes overnight, but the flying bison arrives at a hill in the middle of a grassland field. Khan lands on the top of the hill, then everyone hops off. Aang and Katara are a little confused at why they're stopping right here. Jinora and the earthbender stands in the middle of the hill. Jinora closes her eyes and focuses on listening to the sound.

After a moment, she speaks to her friend.

'IT'S ALL CLEAR, XIN FU.' Xin Fu nods.

"I have a question." Katara says. "What are you doing with your hands, you two have been doing it to each other all the time."

Jinora faces Katara. "It's sign language." Katara is confused at the name. "Sign language is a way to communicate with someone by gesturing your hands. My friend here is deaf and he can't hear anything." Katara's expression softens. "Oh, how rude. We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Jinora and this is Xin Fu."

Katara bows. "It's nice to meet you." Katara turns to face Xin Fu, then she does sign language, wither poorly. When she was done, Xin Fu looks angry and then slaps her hard. "Ow!" Aang gets concern seeing Xin Fu hurting his wife. "What was that for?"

"You just told him his mother looks like a fat panda-walrus going to a festival for ugly losers." Jinora explains. Katara's expression softens, now she feels bad telling him that, even though she didn't mean to say it. Jinora gets Xin Fu's attention. 'SHE DIDN'T REALLY MEAN IT, SHE WAS TRYING TO GREET YOU.' Xin Fu expression softens. He faces Katara and speaks in sign language. "My apologizes. It's nice to meet you, Katara." Jinora translates.

Xin Fu turns around, and then he earthbends a hidden door to open at the center of the hill. Aang and Katara were settled then surprised at the sight of the hidden passage. Xin Fu heads inside, then so does Jinora. "Follow me."

Aang and Katara follows them. When everyone was inside, Xin Fu bends the entrance to close, then it suddenly gets completely dark. "Aang, can you bend some fire?"

"Sure." Aang bends some fire onto his hand. Jinora grabs the unlighted torch hanging from the wall, then she lights it with Aangs fire. Jinora makes her way down the stairs and everyone else follows her.

"I'm sure you two have a lot of questions." Jinora says.

"We do. What's going on?" Katara asks.

"Well, there's one thing you two need to know. Brace yourselves, cause it's shocking." Jinora warns. "You two are not in your own time. You're exactly in the future."

Aang and Katara stops a little shocked, but then they don't believe her. "You can't be serious. Why should we believe you?" Aang asks.

Jinora stops and turns to face them. "Because, I'm your granddaughter." Aang and Katara are surprised to hear that.

Everyone just stands in silent, no words, no movement. Aang and Katara exchange looks at each other then back to Jinora. "You're…our granddaughter?" Katara asks. Jinora nods.

"Well, it does make sense. She is an airbender after all." Aang says.

"Honey, I'm not sure about this. What if she's really an airbender that survived Sozin's Comet and a hundred years." Katara says.

"That could be true, me and my sister did survived it." Aang says.

"I get it. You don't believe me." Jinora continues on. "Come with me. I'll take you to my house."


	69. Book Seven Time: Chapter Three

**A/N: This is book seven, chapter three of the Avatar story. With a little help, Aang and Katara manage to escape the Equalists, but so many questions are left unanswered. What is going on? Who are the Equalists? How is there another airbender alive? Jinora and her earthbender friend are taking Aang an Katara somewhere safe where they can receive their answers.**

Chapter 3: A Hidden City

* * *

Aang and Katara follows Jinora down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they exit the cave to find a large city that's completely underground. They are both amazed at the very view of it. The city is just like Republic City, only the buildings are from each of the four nations put together. Most of the Air Temple houses are hanged upside down on the ceilings of the cavern, just like it was in the Western Air Temple.

"Welcome to Twilight City." Jinora says.

Aang and Katara stands looking at the city, really taking it all in. Jinora moves on, and Aang and Katara follows her, not taking their eyes off of the city. Xin Fu goes a different direction of the city while Jinora makes her way to her house. "Wow. A whole city underground." Katara says. "This is amazing."

Aang faces Jinora. "Why is it underground?"

"For protection." Jinora explains. "This city is where benders and friendly non-benders live. You see, when the Equalists returned, Avatar Korra decided it's best for us to be in hiding while preparing for battle. So she and my father decided to create this city."

"Avatar Korra?" Aang asks, surprised.

"That's right." Jinora says.

"What I want to know is how you and…Xin Fu was it? …found us." Katara asks.

"I was at Ember Island. I found you two when you arrived at the shores. I followed you two up until the Equalists showed. After you were captured, I knew I had to do something. That's when me and Xin Fu decided to sneak in." Jinora explains.

Jinora arrives at an upside down air temple. "Well, here's my place."

Aang and Katara looks up at the Air Temple. Jinora airbends a high jump, landing on the porch, so does Aang. When they're on the porch, they look down and give Katara an air boost jump. Katara lands on the porch, wither roughly, Jinora and Aang both had to catch her.

Jinora walks inside of her house. Aang and Katara takes a look inside. Even though the building's upside down, everything looks right side up from inside. "Nice place." Aang says.

"Thank you. Why don't you two take a seat." Jinora says. Aang and Katara takes a seat on the couch. They look around the room, noticing everything's different. A radio, a record player and some records, a lamp. Not the same as it was in their world. Jinora stands in front of Aang and Katara, handing a picture frame to him.

"Tell me if you recognize those people." Jinora says.

Aang and Katara takes the picture, as they look at it, they become surprised. It's a picture of both of them, with two kids, a baby and some teenage girl who looks a lot like Rosy.

"It's us but…I don't know any of these kids." Aang says.

"I recognize that girl…it's Rosy, only older." Katara says. "I don't know any of these kids."

"I take it you're from before they're even born." Jinora says. "They are your actual children." Jinora points at the baby in Katara's arms. "That one is my dad, he was your only airbender child."

Aang and Katara are speechless, then they look up at Jinora. "So…you were telling the truth, and you really are our…grandchild."

"Yes, and I'm so glad I finally get to met you, grandpa Aang." Jinora says.

"Finally met? What do you mean?" Aang asks.

"Well…you actually died over sixty years ago, before me, my brothers and sister were even born." Jinora says. "I haven't gotten to know you personally. I only got to know you from the books I've read and…well, from my dad." Jinora looks at Katara. "And of course, from you gran gran."

"What about me? Am I still alive?" Katara asks.

"Not really. You died about twenty years ago, when Aang was born." Jinora says. Aang is confused. "Aang is my second child, I named him after you, grandpa."

Aang smiles. "Well, I'm honored."

"Let me get this straight, I died after the birth of my second great-grandchild?" Katara asks.

"No, he's actually your third. My sister, Ikki, had a daughter shortly after I did." Jinora says.

"I die after my third great-grandchild." Katara smiles a little. "Just like Aunt Wu predicted."

"Who is your first child?" Aang says.

Jinora's expression changes into sorrow, thinking about her daughter. "I don't really talk about her." Jinora says.

Aang and Katara can tell from the expression on her face. "What happened?" Katara asks.

Jinora sighs. "It's kind of a long story…You two remember Yoshi before we left Juggernaut City?" Aang and Katara nods. "He's my cousin." They both gasp hearing that. "He's the son of your first born, uncle Bumi. A non-bender."

[Flashback]

"It was twenty years ago, back when I lived in Republic City on Air Temple Island. My parents came to visit on that day. It was a happy day for me…until the incident happened."

Jinora sits on the couch, holding Aang Jr. in her arms. Her husband, Kai, and her nine year old daughter, Tang Shen, sitting next to her. Tenzin and Pema are standing behind the couch.

"The baby's beautiful." Pema says.

"He is." Jinora looks back at her parents. "I'm glad you two came to visit. I know it's been hard for you father since gran gran died."

Tenzin just looks down sad. "Yes. I miss her too. But we're all here together. Nothing can ruin the moment."

Jinora looks back at her baby and smiles. Just then, the door is kicked open with an uncomfortable breeze blowing in. Everyone looks at the door and notices Yoshi with a small group of Chi Blocks behind him.

"Yoshi?" Jinora stands up. "What are you doing here?"

"And more importantly? What are you doing with these…Equalists?" Tenzin says.

"I'm avenging my father!" Yoshi says. "Uncle Tenzin! You and Aunt Kya have done nothing but made my father miserable with your bending!" Tenzin and Pema are shocked to hear that. "Place the bomb in the basement. I'll hold them off." The Chi Blockers make off into the house.

Tenzin chases after the Chi Blockers, but Yoshi stops him, blocking his way, then he kicks Tenzin back. Tenzin falls on the ground, Pema rushes to him and helps him up. "Yoshi. Your father isn't against benders. Even he was jealous that he's a non-bender, he loved us all."

"You can't fool me with your lies!" Yoshi says. "You are just like every other bender in the world!"

Yoshi charges to Tenzin, only to be interrupted by Tang Shen blowing him away. Yoshi stops and faces Tang Shen. "You leave grandpa alone!"

Yoshi growls at Tang Shen. Jinora grabs Tang Shen and moves her behind her. "Yoshi. This isn't like you. We're family."

Yoshi sees the Chi Blockers quickly leaving the basement and our of the house. Yoshi smirks then looks directly at Jinora. "No family of mine are going to have benders!" Yoshi takes out a remote detonator. "Just like you airbenders, I'm gonna blow this house sky high!"

Everyone is startled by the detonator. Jinora blasts a powerful bend of air, knocking Yoshi back. Yoshi crashes against the wall, dropping the remote. Yoshi gets on his knees then falls face down on the ground, with his hand landing on the button of the detonator.

Just then, a massive explosion happens, blasting the house into a million pieces. The Chi Blockers are settled to see the explosion. When the whole thing clears, Jinora lays on the ground, unconscious. As soon as she regains conscious, she coughs and gets on her hands and knees.

When Jinora was on her knees, she takes a look around, her home: Destroyed. She hears some moaning. She goes to it, hoping it's her loved ones. Only instead, it's Yoshi, with his two arms blown off. Jinora gasps at the sight of his condition. Just then, the Chi Blocks come up behind Jinora, and jabs her. Jinora collapses on her knees, then the Chi Blockers grabs Yoshi and hurries off.

The Chi blockers hurries to a shore, and thats when an airship shows up. The Chi Blockers secures Yoshi on it, then the airship takes off. Jinora gets back on her feet, looking around the rubble. "Mom. Dad…Kai! Tang Shen?"

Jinora looks through the rubble. Jinora finds her parents, but they're dead. This puts her into a shock. Jinora keeps looking. When she finally finds her husband and daughter, they're dead too. Jinora backs up a few feet, then she collapses on her knees, planting her face on her palms, crying. Jinora cries for a few minutes, then she hears a baby's cry.

Jinora gasps hearing that, then hurries to the source of the crying. Jinora digs through the rubble, to find her baby. Little Aang is still alive. Jinora slowly carries her son on her hands. She just can't believe Aang Jr. is still alive.

Jinora holds her son close to her, gently whispering to him to calm him down. "Shhh, shh. Don't cry Aang. Don't be scared. Mommy's here. Mommy loves you."

Jinora sits in the rubble, holding her son for dear life.

[Flashback ends]

Aang and Katara looks at Jinora, all sad and surprised. They would not expect something this tragic to happen. "There you have it. Aang was the only survivor. After the explosion, I knew I had to keep him save from the Equalists. So I moved to Twilight City." Jinora looks down, with tears escaping from her eyes. "Sometimes…at night, I just lay awake. Thinking about my family. I see their faces in my dreams…haunting me."

Jinora starts sobbing. Aang and Katara hugs Jinora, trying to comfort her. "There's no need to get so upset about it." Aang says. "It's not like it's your fault."

"Aang's right. You didn't mean to set off that bomb." Katara says.

Everyone ends the hugging. Jinora sniffles and wipes the tears from her eyes. "You're right. Like my father once said: Some stuff is just beyond our control."

Aang and Katara agrees. "Speaking of which, where is your son?" Katara asks.

"He's spending the weekend with my brother, he's teaching the kids how to airbender while Ronah is fighting in the war." Jinora explains.

"I see...Well, it's nice knowing you, Jinora. But we need to find a way to get back to our time." Aang mentions.

"You mean you don't know how you got here?" Jinora asks.

"No." Aang says. "Well, before we entered in your world. We were on our honeymoon. Katara was surfing then some massive storm arrived. While in the sea, we got sucked into a whirlpool in the middle of a tornado."

"Of course. The Eye." Jinora says.

"The what?" Katara asks.

"The Eye. I've read about it back in Wan Shi Tong's library when I was little. It's an intense storm that appears once every hundred years." Jinora explains. "It's where the whirlpool and the tornado meets eye to eye, unleashing an unstable amount of energy from the lightning. We only assume people who get caught in the storm dies…But I guess they instead pass through the timeline just like you two did."

"So we're stuck here until the next storm?" Katara says.

"I'm afraid so. But luckily, it's not for long." Jinora says.

"When's the next storm?" Aang asks.

"This year. But we're not sure when." Jinora says.

Aang and Katara are surprised to hear that part. Cause they realized how far in time they're in. "We're…a hundred years into the future?" Katara asks.

"Oh man…I'm having deja vu all over again." Aang says. Katara looks at her husband confused. "I disappeared for another hundred years."

"Actually, I wouldn't say disappeared, grandpa. Cause if you did, me, my family and Korra wouldn't existed." Jinora says. "You just jumped through time."

"That is true." Katara says. "Just out of curiosity. How many airbenders are there in this world?"

Jinora thinks for a moment. "Let's see…There's me, my two brothers and sister. My son, Ikki's three kids. Meelo's only daughter. Ronah's son and daughter. There are ten airbenders…eleven if Hope's an airbender." Aang and Katara wonders what she meant about Hope. "She's a new born, from Ronah."

"Well, it's good to know the airbenders are returning very well." Katara says.

Just then, an airbender breaks in. "Hello!"

Jinora sees it's her sister, Ikki, then she sighs. "Speaking of which…" Ikki rushes to Jinora side, all excited. "Hello, Ikki."

"Jinora! I heard you were out on a mission, but then I heard you came back. I ran into Xin Fu, you know, even thought he's deaf, I feel bad that he can't talk. But it is amazing that he has said a single word in his ENTIRE life. I mean, I know people can not talk for a day or two, but their whole life. That's impressive. I wonder if I can do something like that." Ikki says, really fast and excited.

"Yeah…I wonder." Jinora says, sarcastically.

"It's nice that you came home, cause I have been waiting for you so that we can have some sister time together. I even had everything planned out since this morning, I mean, I have a ton of plans, but this one is going to be the most-" Ikki stops talking when she gets a sighting on Aang and Katara. Her jaw drops as she gasps. "No…WAY! Is this really Grandpa Aang and gran gran?" Jinora slowly nods, then Ikki squeals. "I can't believe they're here! Wow, they look really young. Well, for gran gran, she looks really young, but I can't believe grandpa Aang is here even after we couldn't get to know him! Oh! I have to tell everyone about this!"

Ikki zooms out of the air temple. "Ikki wait!" Jinora grunts in disappointment.

Aang and Katara are in surprise, they have no idea what happened. "Uh…who was that?" Aang asks.

"That was my sister, Ikki." Jinora says.

"Is she…always like this?" Katara asks.

"Unfortunately, yes. You did love her cause she made you laugh, gran gran." Jinora stands and heads for the door. "If you excuse me, I'm gonna go stop her. Please, make yourselves a home."

Jinora leaves. Aang and Katara felt welcome, then they look at each other. "Well, now that she mention it, Ikki does kind of remind me of you when you were a kid."

"Yeah…maybe a little too much." Aang says.

Ikki excitedly runs down the street. Jinora follows her in the air on her glider. Jinora comes in hot on Ikki, diving towards her. When Jinora was close, she releases her glider and dives on Ikki. Ikki falls on the ground as Jinora pins her down. "Ikki! Stop! You can't tell anyone!"

"Why not?" Ikki asks.

Jinora sighs, then pulls her sister into an ally, where no one can hear them. "I have a bad feeling about this. I fear something bad is going to happen if people find out Aang and Katara from the past are here. Earlier today, the Equalists captured them and tried to hang them."

Ikki gasps. "No way!"

"Yes. I think it's best we don't tell anyone about them." Jinora says.

"Aww, poo…can I at least tell Korra?" Ikki asks.

"Why Korra?" Jinora asks, slightly annoyed.

"She's the Avatar, and so was our grandpa. I figured she would have to know about this." Ikki explains.

Jinora just groans in annoyance. "Fine! We'll tell Korra. But NO ONE else. Got it?"

Ikki nods, then zips her lips, removes the key and throws it away. Jinora sighs in relief then walks away, with Ikki following her. "Clearly, I don't understand why Yoshi would want to kill Aang and Katara? He exists because of them."

"Wait…Yoshi? He's alive?" Ikki asks. "You said he died!"

Jinora faces her sister. "That's what I thought! But it turns out he survived the incident in Air Temple Island."

"Oh…Let's go find him. He'll be glad to know we'll-"

"No!" Jinora says, grabbing her sister from the collar of her shirt. "The Yoshi we know is gone now." Ikki looks at Jinora with a sad face. "Yoshi has turned into some kind of monster. He blamed me for what happened at Air Temple Island, and tried to kill me for it. He's working for the Equalists now, there's no way Yoshi's ever gonna come back."

Jinora walks off dramatically. Ikki just watches her sister, then sighs. "Maybe there's still a little bit of our Yoshi inside of him." Ikki walks in the other direction, in disappointment.

Meanwhile, at a dark castle, Yoshi kneels in front of a throne, where Amon sits. Amon looks directly at Yoshi. "So, Avatar Aang and Katara are here, in this time…Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, lord Amon." Yoshi says. "My father, aunt Kya and uncle Tenzin were their children. I have seen grandpa Aang and grandma Katara in the pictures. It's them all right."

Amon thinks for a moment. "This is…interesting. It looks like we're gonna have to make a sudden change of plans."

Yoshi looks up at Amon. "What do you mean, lord Amon?"

"Leave me be." Amon demends.

Yoshi stands, bows, then makes his leave. Once Amon's alone, he stands from his throne. He makes his way towards a glass wall, then looks at the outside view from it. "It seems like the Eye has picked up more victims then it did once."


	70. Book Seven Time: Chapter Four

**A/N: This is Book Seven, chapter four of the Avatar Story. Now that Aang and Katara have learned the truth, they are now trapped in the Future until the next The Eye storm. Aang and Katara are staying with Jinora until the time has come for them to return to their past. In this story, Aang and Katara gets to learn how to live in the future. The environment is completely…different then the one in their world.**

Chapter 4: About the Future

* * *

Aang and Katara are now living in their granddaughter's air temple. While Jinora is out, they take a look at the stuff around the air temple. Things are completely different from their world. Jinora just returns to her house. She sees Aang and Katara curiously looking through the stuff around the temple.

"I see you both are unfamiliar with this worlds environment." Jinora says.

Katara takes out a record and looks at it. Jinora takes the record and sets it down on the stack of records by the record player. "Everything is different." Aang says. "There any chance we can take a look around?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jinora says. "There's a dangerous war going on in the surface world, and I can't risk you guys going on out there."

"What if we blend in? We can just disguise ourselves as regular people." Katara says.

"Yeah, just like we did during the summer of Sozin's Comet." Aang says.

Jinora thinks for a moment, about the idea. "All right. But if you wish to see the surface world, no one must know you two are from the past. Grandpa Aang, if you get into some trouble with the Equalists, it's best for you to not do any earth, fire or waterbending."

"Got it. Airbending only when in a fight." Aang says.

Jinora nods. "Now, I might suggest for having some guidance. I know just the person."

Jinora walks up to a telephone. Jinora dials the number and waits for an answer. Aang and Katara are confused at what she's doing. "Hello? Vanille? …It's Jinora." Loud squealing happens from the telephone, Jinora had to move it away from her ear instantly. Aang and Katara were settled to hear that screaming, of course they could barely hear the sound was excitement. "Yes, yes. It's nice to hear you too. Listen, I need a favor. It's kind of a long story, but I need you to watch over grandpa Aang and Katara…yes, I know they're dead, but…look, would you just come and Twilight City and pick them up? …Okay, then."

Jinora hangs up, then faces Aang and Katara. "What was that all about?" Katara asks.

"I was using the telephone. It's something we use to make contact with people who live far away." Jinora says. "Anyways, Vanille's gonna watch over you two to keep out of trouble."

Jinora helps Aang and Katara change outfits, so they could fit in better, for Aang, Jinora had to find something that'll cover Aang's tattoos. An hour later, on the surface of the hill, the door opens. Aang and Katara walks out, all dressed up.

Katara's outfit is a single light blue sleeveless vest, with two regular blue, intersecting belts over her chest, forming an X, with a water tribe badge on the very center of that X. The collar forms a white V that goes down to her upper chest. Blue shorts with a small fur cloak going down behind her waist (Kind of like the way Korra wears) Katara also wears black stockings on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, with a pair of fur skin boots on her feet. Katara wears black, fingerless gloves with a blue outline heart drawn on the back of them. For her Hair, it's like her usual ponytail.

Aang's outfit is about the same as his airbending uniform, only with a red cloak with a hood with it, and two red, intersecting belts are over his chest just like Katara's, with an air nation badge on the center of the X. Aang also wears some gloves and a headband to hide his exposed tattoos. The hood is to help the headband cover the tattoo on Aangs head, cause it's obvious the headband is useless without Aang's hair.

Jinora sticks her head out of the entrance to the caverns. "Vanille should be here soon. Keep an eye out for her." Jinora goes back into the caverns, and then the entrance seals.

Aang and Katara waits outside for Vanille. As they wait, they get a close look at their outfits. "I feel a little weird in this." Katara says.

"Well, I think you look lovely." Aang says.

Katara smiles at Aang. "Aww, thanks…you look handsome as well."

Aang and Katara put hands on each others shoulders then they start kissing. While they kiss, they become interrupted when they hear a deep rumbling sound, getting louder every second. They look to see two headlights heading their way. They become on the alert when the mobile stops right in front of him. A girl with short red hair stands on her seat and squeals.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's really you two!" The girl jumps out of the car and stands in front of Aang and Katara. What the girl wears is a light green shirt with a brown leather jacket and black pants. "When Jinora told me I would be helping out the Aang and the Katara, I thought she was joking. But, oh my gosh, this is the best day of my life!"

Aang and Katara are speechless, this girl is just as exciting and energetic like Ikki, only not as crazy. I'd say about 70-65%. "Uh…are you…Vanille?"

"Oh. Of course I am. How rude to not introduce myself." Vanille says with a bow.

Katara gets a curious looks at Vanille. "Uh. Not to change the subject but, you look kind of familiar…Are you related to someone we know?"

Vanille stands up straight. "Of course! I'm the great-granddaughter of Sokka and Suki!" Aang and Katara are surprised to hear that, flinches back with their eyes widen open. "You know, my family are always making me decide who I should be, a water tribe warrior or a Kyoshi Warrior, so, I decided to make my own choice." Vanille takes out a silver bow and loads it with an three arrows. "An archer!"

Vanille aims at the tree that has a target, and fires the arrows. All of them made a bulls-eye. Katara and Aang were shocked to see that, even their jaws dropped. "Wow…that's impressive." Aang says. "You could one of those archers that Zhao send to hunt me."

"Oh yeah. The Yuyan Archers. I actually lead that group." Vanille says. "Of course, that's actually my part-time job…Oh, pardon me. We should get going. I'll explain everything on the way."

Vanille hops on the mobile. Aang and Katara gets on as well, with curious about the it. Vanille releases the breaks and drives off. Katara and Aang asks a few questions and Vanille explains everything while they're driving on the road.

"So, what is this thing?" Katara asks.

"It's a mobile. It's how we travel around the lands." Vanille says. "They were invented by Hiroshi Sato…up until he went crazy and joined the Equalists…and then got arrested."

"I'm curious to know, what's with these 'equalists'?" Aang asks.

"There a group of non-benders that seeks to upraise against benders. My grandmother and mother use to tell me about them. Apparently, they tried to upraise benders forty-six years ago, but then Korra took down Amon. But then my mother told me that they returned thirty years ago." Vanille says.

"We're surprised that you're not with them, cause apparently, our grandson, Yoshi, is one of them." Katara says.

"Oh yeah, Yoshi. Man, that guy's got some serious issues. He's been hunting down aunt Jinora for like twenty years. It's Jinora he ever talks about. Jinora, Jinora, Jinora. I don't understand why, I mean, from what aunt Jinora told me, she didn't do anything to Yoshi. It was Yoshi that did the attack." Vanille says. Vanille looks at a store, and then hits the breaks on the mobile.

The mobile stops, and Vanille jumps out of the mobile into the store. Aang and Katara just sits in the mobile, looking at each other in confusion, then back at the store. Just when they're about to get off the mobile, Vanille rushes out and sits back on the drivers seat, then hands Katara a book.

"You should read this. You'll love it!" Vanille says.

Katara looks at the cover of the book, Aang looks over her shoulder to read the cover. "Twilight?" Katara asks.

"Yep! My mother wrote that book. It's about two people from different worlds who fall in love with each other!" Vanille says. "I heard you really enjoy reading, and I figured you would enjoy it since you and Aang are from different worlds. A waterbender and an airbender. Oh it's so romanic!"

Katara and Aang looks at each other, then smiles. "It is romanic." Katara says, beginning to open the book.

Vanille drives into town. Vanille parks the mobile on the curb Vanille hops out of the mobile. Katara closes the book and she and Aang gets off. Vanille inhales deeply through her nose then signs. "The sweet smell of the fresh air in New Omashu."

Katara and Aang are surprised to hear that. "New Omashu? What happened to the old one?" Aang says.

Vanille points at the distance. Aang and Katara can see there's a giant crater inside a mountain. "The Equalists bombed that place ten years ago. Xin Fu and his mother and sister were involved. Lin Beifong didn't make it, has she to save her daughter disabled son from the explosion. So sad."

"Beifong?" Katara says. "Is Xin Fu by any chance related to Toph Beifong?"

"I think he's her grandson. I don't remember." Vanille says.

"I see. What happened to his sister?" Katara asks.

"I'm not sure. Xin Fu never said." Vanille answers. Vanille notices people gather in the one area. She gets all excited and heads to the group.

Katara and Aang follows Vanille they sit a seat in the crowd, next to Vanille. "What's going on?" Katara says.

Vanille hushes at Katara. "Hush! The mover's about to start!"

Aang and Katara are confused. "A mover?"

"Yeah! It's…well, it's like a play, only it's not live. So shhh!" Vanille focuses on the screen.

Aang and Katara looks at each other, a little confused, then they shrugged their shoulders and decided to see this 'mover' When the mover starts, Aang and Katara are surprised at the view of it. It's quiet surprising, even the whole thing is in black and white.

At the end of the move, everyone leaves the audience. Aang, Katara and Vanille stay grouped together, walking down the sidewalk. "That was amazing. It's way better then a play." Katara says.

"Yeah. How did they made something like that?" Aang asks.

"Oh, a rich inventor named Varrick made the movers. He was very wise, in a silly way…until he ended up in jail." Vanille says.

"What did he do?" Aang asks, curious.

"I don't know, something about Korra's uncle I think." Vanille says.

Vanille gets on the Mobile, Aang and Katara gets on as well then Vanille drives off. Katara reads more of the book. As they drive around the city, Aang gets a look at the ruins of Omashu. He just can't believe his favorite earth kingdom area is destroyed.

Meanwhile, Jinora is at home in Twilight City. She does a little bit of cleaning around the house. Just then, Ikki barges into the house. "Hey Jinora!" Jinora groans in annoyance as her sister rushes to Jinora. "It's great to see you again. It's been soooooo long since we've seen each other!"

"It's only been two hours, Ikki." Jinora says.

"I know, but it just feels like it's been so long! I mean! We're sisters and we all love each other like family! I do miss my kids as they help out in the war, I do wish I can go with them, but that I mean I'll have to-"

"Stop!" Jinora interrupts. "Just…stop!" Jinora places the broom down and faces Ikki. "Ikki, I love you, but you are just driving me crazy! You are talking too much to fast, invading my personal space. I just want to be alone! I need my space, so please…back off!" Ikki just looks sad, a little shocked Jinora says. Jinora takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry for the outburst. I'm just under a lot of stress with the war going on, watching over our grandparents, worrying about Ronah and my son being out in the war…It's already bad enough we've lost our parents, my husband and daughter."

Ikki gives a slow nod. "I understand, Jinora. I'll leave you be." Ikki sadly walks off. "I'm sorry for disturbing you so much."

Jinora just watches her sister leave. Jinora sighs, feeling a little bad for herself, then continues sweeping. Jinora sweeps until something catches her attention at one of the photos. Jinora takes a close look at the family portrait of Aang and Katara and their children. She notices Aang and Katara are starting to fade away from the picture.

This surprises Jinora. "Oh no…no no no no no no." Jinora hurries to the door, grabs her glider on the way. Jinora bursts out of the house and flies towards City Hall.

Meanwhile, in New Omashu, Vanille parks the car around market row. She takes a look under the hood, working on the engine. "Ah, sometimes, this thing needs a little work to be done after a few hundred miles." Vanille takes a break from the engine and approaches Aang and Katara. "Shouldn't take long. Why don't you two take a look around the market?" Vanille reaches into her bag and takes out a few bucks. "Here."

Aang and Katara are confused at the papers. "What are those?"

"Yuan." Vanille says. "It's what we use for money in this world."

Aang and Katara takes the Yuan. They just look at it and move on. "I think the world should have stuck with the money pieces."

"I agree." Aang says.

Vanille continues working on the engine while Aang and Katara are looking around. While they're looking around, Aang notices a stand with a fine selection of jewelry. Aang looks back at Katara and smiles, then looks back at the jewelry.

Vanille closes the hood of the mobile. Just when she was about to move, someone called her. "Vanille."

Vanille turns to see an Equalist soldier. "What is it?"

"Amon is calling a revelation. Every Equalist member is to be there." The soldier walks off.

While Katara is looking over the kinds of food, Aang approaches behind her. "A little souvenir for a lovely lady."

Katara turns to far Aang. She is surprised to see Aang holding out a silver bracelet with a crystal rose on it. "Oh, Aang. It's lovely." Katara holds her hand out, and Aang attaches the bracelet around her wrist. "Thank you."

Aang and Katara is about to kiss, until Vanille breaks them up. "Whoa. Whoa. Sorry I have to break the love-fest, but I hate to get some Oogies before a mission."

Katara rolls her eyes and Aang shakes his head, both in disappointment. "You are related to my brother all right." Katara says.

"Wait, what's this mission you're talking about?" Aang asks.

"I'll explain on the way, right now, we need to roll. But first, we're gonna need you guys to disguise up. Cause your air and water nation outfits are going to be a dead give away to the Equalists." Vanille, Aang and Katara all got on the mobile, then drive off out of town.


	71. Book Seven Time: Chapter Five

**A/N: This is Book seven, chapter five of the Avatar Story. Aang and Katara have learn much about the future, but they still have a lot to learn if they wish to survive. Right now, Vanille is taking Aang and Katara deep into Equalist territory to find out about the revelation Amon is having. Just wait until they see the shocking sights they're about to see and witness.**

Chapter 5: Within the Ruins

* * *

At night, Vanille drives the mobile on the road into a deep fog. Aang and Katara are sitting in the backseats, wearing Equalist uniforms. Aang and Katara are a little uncomfortable about it, but are also curious about Vanille's background.

"Vanille, why do you have Equalist outfits?" Aang says.

"Well, you guys remember that part-time job I mentioned?" Vanille asks. "I also work for the Equalists." Aang and Katara are surprised to hear that. "That's just my cover. I'm actually a spy. I pretend to work for the Equalists and send information to Avatar Korra."

"And I'm guessing that's the mission you're about to do." Katara asks.

"Yeppers!" Vanille stops the mobile. "We're here!"

Vanille jumps out of the mobile. Aang and Katara gets out of the mobile as well, only they freeze in place as soon at they get a look at the place they're at.

"It's…It's…Republic City." Katara says.

The city is old and shattered, all in ruins, abandoned, forsaken. "What…what happened to my beloved city?" Aang asks.

"It happened twenty years ago, after Uncle Yoshi destroyed aunt Jinora's home and family. The Equalists bombed the city." Aang and Katara are completely speechless. Vanille wonders off into the ruins. Aang and Katara follows her, only just walking normally.

Aang and Katara looks around their surrounds as they walks through the destroyed city. "I can't believe this is happening." Aang says. "I made this city for people of all nations to respect each other and live in peace. And now…it's…"

Aang couldn't say anything else, in shocked at the sight of his shattered city. As they wonder around its ruins, they just get more and more sad and upset. Things changed when Katara stops an looks over the sea. Aang walks up to her and notices what she's looking at: Air Temple Island.

Katara and Aang waterbends to the island. They approach the destroyed temple. Aang stands back as Katara walks up on the porch. "Our…our home."

Katara slowly walks around the destroyed home. Aang follows her. Katara looks around the rubble. As Katara is walking around, he steps on some glass. She looks down to see a picture on the ground near the broken glass she stepped on. Katara picks up the picture and looks at it.

It's a picture of Tenzin, his wife and his kids at children (Basically how they were in the Legend of Korra) Katara can tell that it's her son and his family, especially since she can see that the older girl looks just like Jinora.

Tears are escaping Kataras eyes. She closes her eyes and holds the picture close to her body, as she weeps softly. Aang kneels beside her. "Katara, hey, hey…Don't cry my love."

"How did this happen?" Katara says, in between her sobs. "Why did this happen?"

"I don't know, dear. But I promise, we'll make this right." Aang says.

Katara stops sobbing a little then faces Aang. "How…it's all ready happened." Katara sniffles. "There's nothing we can do. How…how can we fix all this damage?"

"I don't know, but we will find a way." Aang gives Katara a hug. Katara lays her head on Aangs shoulder, softly, quietly crying as Aang brushes his hand on Kataras back. "We'll find a way."

As Aang and Katara have their little moment, Aang hears a strange sound. Aang stands up. Katara stops crying as she sees her husbands curiosity. "Wha…what is it?" Katara asks.

"I'm not sure. I thought I heard something." Aang follows the direction of the sound. Aang leaves the temple ruins to the backyard. Aang stops to listen closely. He hears the sound again, behind a large, shattered corner of the temples wall. Aang follows the sound. He approaches at the corner, then moves in front of it. There, he finds two children dressed as airbenders, and a baby in the older child's arms. The two kids screams and cowers.

"Equalists!" They both say.

Katara arrives and sees the two children. "No, we're not from the Equalists." Aang says. "It's a disguise."

The children do not believe in Aang. Aang decides to show them his airbending. Katara is worried at first, exposing his airbending in an Equalists territory. The two kids are surprised to see Aang doing some airbending.

"You're an airbender…but you look nothing like…" The kids get a closer look at Aang. "No…You can't be…Avatar Aang?"

Aang and Katara hushes at the little boy. "Quiet. No one knows we're from the past."

The boy nods, understanding. "Who are you three?" Katara asks.

"I'm Gorou, and those are my sisters Ami and Hope. We're children's of your grandson, Ronah." Gorou says.

"What are you kids doing here all alone?" Aang says.

"We got into some big trouble." Ami says.

"Our home at the Northern Air Temple got attacked. Our mother give us to cousin Aang to take us somewhere safe." Gorou says. "Cousin Aang took us on his flying bison. We thought we got away from the bad guys, until they followed us. The bad guys forced the bison to land in this place. Cousin Aang told us to run while he holds off the bad guys. That was about two days ago."

"Two days? Oh you poor little children." Katara kneels down. She offers the kids her water pouch for a drink.

"We need to get you kids out of here." Aang says.

"We're not going without our cousin!" Ami says.

Aang sighs. He stands up and so does Katara. "If he's been holding them off for two days, then that must mean the Equalists captured him." Katara says.

"That's a possibility." Aang says. "Come on, kids."

Aang and Katara carries the children. They leave the island. They've manage to regroup with Vanille at the docks. "Where have you two been? You can't just wonder off like…" Vanille stops when she notices the airbender kids. "Gorou? Ami? Hope? What are you three doing here?"

"Apparently, their cousin Aang escaped from an Equalist attack. They were brought here into the city." Aang says.

"It's been two days and he hasn't returned to them. We believe he's been captured." Katara says.

"Sounds about right." Vanille carries Hope. "I'll take the kids to the mobile. Meet me at the City Hall."

Vanille hurries off, and Aang and Katara makes their way to City Hall. In a couple of minutes, they get a view of city hall. They can see a group of Equalists and normal citizens just entering the ruin building.

Aang and Katara just waits from a distance for Vanille. Vanille approaches to Aang and Katara. "You guys ready?" Aang and Katara nods. "Just stay close to me, and try to blend in."

Vanille takes Katara and Aang into the line. They follow the line, up until they're at the entrance of City Hall where the guard stops them. The guard gets a close look at Aang and Katara, curious. Aang and Katara starts to get really nervous. Vanille gets in between the guard and the couple. "Ha, ha, ha. Chill, man. They're with me."

The guard nods, and lets Aang and Katara in. Aang and Katara follows Vanille in the audience. Everyone is standing in front of the podium, waiting for something. Vanille, Katara and Aang stands in the middle of the crowd, getting a good view of what's gonna happen.

After a brief moment, the lights go off, leaving a single spotlight on the podium, then Amon arrives right behind the podium. Everyone goes silent at the sight of Amon's appearance.

"Greetings, my followers. You all know who I am. I am Amon, the leader of the Equalists. We all know what this world is like, sharing it with these benders." Everyone in the audience just boos. Except for Aang and Katara. They also noticed Vanille was booing, then Katara jabs her in the stomach with her elbow.

"Who's side are you on?" Katara whispers.

"We're undercover. we're suppose to blend in!" Vanille whispers.

"I know, my fellow citizens. I can share your pain. I was very young, my parents were long gone. I asked for help and shelter. The benders just shunned and turned against me. And then, one day, when I asked for help from a firebender…he took away my face." Everyone gasps from hearing that. "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever sense."

Hearing this puts Aang and Katara into a surprise. "Is this true?" Aang whispers to Vanille.

"I don't know. This is the first time I ever heard of his story. I just thought he wore that mask to look cool." Vanille whispers.

"My followers. Now, you'll never again live in the shadows of the benders. For the spirits have granted me such power. Power to take away a person's bending…forever." Aang widens his eyes open hearing that. "If you don't believe me, how about a little…demonstration?"

The Chi Blockers escorts four captive benders on the stage. Aang Jr. (I figured we should call him Jr. since Avatar Aang in going to be around in this world, cause it would just be confusing to refer both of them just as Aang) is in that line.

Katara notices the airbender. "Aang, I think that's…our great-grandson."

"You're right. We've gotta get him out of here." Aang turns to face Vanille. "Vanille, any ideas?"

"I'm thinking…" Vanille whispers. One of the Chi Blockers takes one of the benders beside Amon and unties her. Vanille snaps her fingers. "I've got it. Aang, take off your boots."

Aang looks at Vanille with confusion. "What? Why?"

"You're the avatar, so you're an earthbender. You can feel vibrations, can't you?" Aang nods. "Trust me, you're going to need them." Vanille moves through the crowd. She makes her way on stage, moving close to Aang Jr. Aang Jr. sees Vanille and groans in disgust. "Aang…It's me, Vanille."

"I know!" Aang Jr. says.

"Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here." Vanille says.

"No thanks!" Aang Jr. says.

"Listen. I know you hate non-benders ever since what Uncle Yoshi did to your family, but we're family, and I want to help you. So for once, just this once…trust me."

Aang Jr. doesn't say anything, just glares at Vanille, then he sighs. "What's the plan?"

Vanille points at Aang and Katara in the crowd. "You see those two?"

Aang Jr. looks at Aang and Katara, he's surprised to see their faces. "Is that…Avatar Aang and Katara?" Aang Jr. looks back at Vanille. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"It's no game, but it is a long story to explain." Vanille says. "I'm gonna kill the lights, when I do, you head for them. Aang will use his earthbending to escape. Just get back to Twilight City and report to Avatar Korra this information."

Vanille backs up, and then moves to the knife switch for the lights, and then watches the action.

"Allow me to show the power to taking away peoples bending!" Amon says. Amon heads to the bender. "You all know Pakku, chief of the Southern Water, master waterbender." The crowd boos at the waterbender. Amon grabs Pakku by the back of his knees, forces him onto his knees. Amon places a thumb on Pakku's forehead. Aang and Katara looks closely, breathless even. Pakku gasps slightly as his eyes starts to glow. The crowd are surprised to see this.

After a moment, the glowing in Pakku's eyes ends and then Pakku falls forward. Amon slowly nods at a guard, and then that guard pours water onto the ground. Pakku gets on his hands and knees. He sees the water and attempts to attack with his waterbending, but fails. Pakku gets back on his hands and knees, and the crowd gasps in shocking surprise the mutters to each other.

"What…what did you do to me?" Pakku asks.

"You're waterbending is now gone…forever!" Amon says.

Aang and Katara are surprised to hear this. "But…that's impossible." Aang says.

Amon faces the crowd. "Now you have seen the power the spirits have gifted to me. Soon, we will equalist the whole world! The revelation has begun!"

Everyone cheers for Amon. Aang and Katara are the only ones who aren't cheering. Amon takes care of the next bender in line. Aang looks over the crowd to see Vanille. Vanille looks at Aang, then nods. Amon works on the third bender. Aang Jr. is gonna be next, but then Vanille pulls the switch, killing the lights.

Everyone becomes a little startled by the lights, it's completely black now. The sounds of airbending and grunts happens. "Who killed the lights?" A soldier shouts.

One of the Chi Blockers flips the switch. Everyone looks around, they see Aang Jr. is missing. Outside of the city hall, Aang, Katara and Aang Jr. hurries out. They make their way out of the city, only on the way, a couple of Chi Blockers appear. The two airbenders blows the Chi Blockers away. Katara uses all the water in the pouch to fight them.

When the path is clear, they continue on their escape. "So tell me. How are you two alive…and young?" Aang Jr. asks.

"We're really from the past." Katara says. "Jinora took us in when the Equalists captured us."

"My mother took you guys in?" Aang Jr. asks.

"We'll talk later, let's just get out of this city!" Aang says.

Everyone makes it out of the city. The two kids, Gorou and Ami, sees them coming. They've even excited to see their cousin is here. Everyone gets on the mobile, Aang Jr. takes the wheel.

"Do you know how to work this thing?" Katara says.

"I'm still in training, but I can handle it." Aang Jr. turns on the ignition, only the engine doesn't start. Aang Jr. tries again, still nothing. Everyone looks ahead, they see a few trucks coming towards them. they can tell it's the Equalists.

Aang Jr. starts the ignition again, still nothing. "Come on!" Aang Jr. punches on the wheel, and then the engine turns on. Just when it does, he backs up the mobile a couple of feet, turns around, then drives off.

The trucks stops at the point they see the mobile getting away. When they stop, the soldiers and Amon gets out and watches them leave. "What should we do sir?" one of the soldiers asks.

"Let them go." Amon says. "They are prefect people to warn the Avatar and the other benders about my power."

Aang Jr. drives the mobile on the road, then arrives at the grasslands, where the hill that the Twilight City is hiding within is at. Aang Jr. drives the mobile in the parking lot. Everyone hops off the mobile and makes they're way towards the hill. When they reach the top, Aang uses his earthbending and opens the door.

Everyone walks into the caverns, down the stairs. "So let me get this straight: You two are from the past, because of the Eye?"

"That's right." Katara says. "We're just as surprised as anyone here."

"You two do realize you have to return to your own time?" Aang Jr. asks.

"We do, but we're stuck here until the Eye is found." Aang says.

Everyone arrives at Twilight City. When they did, Jinora arrives from the air. She lands in front of her grandparents and son. "Are you guys all right?"

Gorou and Ami runs up to Jinora and hugs her. "Aunt Jinora!"

Jinora smiles and hugs the kids back, then she moves them aside. She puts her hands on Aang Jr.s shoulders. "Vanille told me the Equalists captured you. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, mother!" Aang Jr. says. "You need to stop worrying about me. I'm twenty years old."

Jinora hugs Aang Jr. "Oh, I'm just glad you're okay."

Aang Jr. just groans annoyance. Aang Jr. shoves his mother off of him, then he leaves. Jinora just watches her son leave. Aang and Katara stands beside Jinora. "He is always like this?" Katara asks.

"Yeah. It's my fault. I can't stop treating him like he's the baby I found in the burning ruins of Air Temple Island." Jinora says. "It's just so hard to let go of him when he's my only family."

"But…you still have your brothers and sister, don't you?" Aang asks.

"Yeah, but I meant my close family…Plus, my sister and one of my brothers are crazy." Jinora says. "Oh, that reminds me. You guys are wanted in City Hall."

Aang and Katara are wondering about that. "Who wants to see us?"

"Avatar Korra." Jinora says.


	72. Book Seven Time: Chapter Six

**A/N: This is book seven, chapter six of the Avatar story. After uncovering the truth of Amon's revelation, the benders are now understanding they're facing a grave danger. Now, Aang and Katara finally gets to meet this worlds current Avatar, Avatar Korra. The two Avatars wonders two things: How will the world face against the power of the Equalists? And what will happen to this world when the timeline changes?**

Chapter 6: The Two Avatars

* * *

Jinora escorts Aang and Katara through the city, once they got rid of those Equalist uniforms. The team arrives at City Hall. When they entered, the court was empty, except for Korra, pacing around at the end of the room.

"Avatar Korra!" Korra stops pacing, then sees Jinora approaching. "I have Avatar Aang and Katara here."

Aang and Katara approaches at Korra. They are surprised as they're looking at the sixty-two year old avatar. "So it's true. The Eye has brought you two here." Korra says. "My fears have come true."

"What are you talking about?" Aang asks.

Korra takes out the picture frame, and hands it to Aang. "Tell me, do you see anything in this picture?"

Aang and Katara takes a look at the frame, there's nothing in it. "There's nothing in here. It's blank." Katara says.

"Exactly. That picture use to be your family portrait." Korra says.

"The one I showed you when we arrived at my home." Jinora explains.

Aang and Katara are both surprised to hear that. "What does that mean?" Aang asks.

"It means the timeline is corrupting." Korra says. "Your disappearance in your present is changing the future. If we don't get you back to your time, there's no telling what will happen."

"You were already gone for a hundred years, and it's torn the world apart." Jinora says. "Disappearing for another hundred years…things might get a lot worse. Especially with the Equalist war that started over thirty years ago."

Aang and Katara are speechless. They can't imagine what's gonna happen to this world this time. "When will this 'The Eye' approach?" Katara asks.

"We don't know. All we know is that it's happening this year. We better hope it'll happen soon, the timeline is changing, and we have no idea when it's gonna hit this year." Korra says.

"Let's hope it's not very soon, the timeline does have a hundred years to rewrite." Jinora says.

"Then that means we have bigger problems to face." Aang says. "Korra, we attended to some revelation the Equalists were having, and we saw Amon had to the power take away people's bending."

Korra is shocked to hear that. "What? He…oh, I see. Aang, I must speak with you in private."

Aang looks at Katara and Jinora. Katara's a little sad she can't be apart of this. Jinora takes Kataras hand and then they walk off. "Come gran gran, I'll show you around."

When Aang and Korra were alone, Korra takes Aang to the outside, out in the back door. They are out on the porch of the city hall. "What you saw isn't true." Korra says.

"What do you mean?" Aang says.

"I once faced the Equalists, and the Amon that was leading them was a fraud." Korra says. Aang and Korra walks down the stairs, step by step. "It was forty-six years ago, when I was doing my airbending training with your son. Republic City was in the middle of a war against the Equalists. The Amon who lead the Equalists wasn't who he said he was."

"What was he?" Aang asks.

"We was really a bloodbender. Noatak, son of Yakone. He used his bloodbending to block our chis permanently ." Korra says. "This Amon is just the same."

Aang stops in the middle of the stairs. "Korra. It wasn't the same. It wasn't bloodbending." Korra stops when she hears that, then turns to face Aang. "I'm married to a bloodbender…who doesn't want to bloodbend. I know how bloodbending works, when you look into someone's eyes, you can see terror, afraid that something's happen within their bodies. And there would also be some painful groans and grunts, a reaction to the pain the bending water is causing inside of you."

Korra looks curious at Aang from hearing this. "If it's not bloodbending…then what is it?"

Aang thinks for a moment. "I cannot say for sure. If it's anything…I'd say it's energybending."

"But that's impossible. The Energybenders are long gone. Only the Avatar can energybend." Korra says.

"Well, then I'm not sure what's really going on." Aang says.

Korra sighs. Meanwhile, Jinora escorts Katara through the city. There are many interesting sightings for Katara, but Jinora takes her to the one place she'll want to see. Jinora takes Katara to this one house that looks like a water tribe building. Jinora knocks on the door. After a moment, a mid aged waterbender answers the door. She just answers the door with a bored dull look.

"Oh….it's you." The waterbender says.

"It's nice to see you too, Amanda." Jinora says, walking in.

Katara walks in, when she does, Amanda looks at her. Katara feels a little awkward at the moment. "So what Ikki said was true. Now my life is over again."

Katara looks confused. "What?"

Amanda leaves into another room. Jinora walks up to Katara and chuckles uneasily. "Well, Katara…this is my cousin, Amanda. She's your granddaughter of the waterbending family."

"I see she is. But what does she mean her life is over again?" Katara says.

"Yeah, that…here's a funny thing." Jinora hesitates before giving an answer. "Amanda is…a bloodbender."

Katara gasps horribly hearing that. After a moment, nothing happens. Katara just stands there frozen with her shocking face. "Uh…gran gran?" Katara turns pale and then she falls back, fainting. "Oh dear."

Korra and Aang leaves City Hall. Korra takes Aang to her place, just two blocks from City Hall. Korra and Aang arrives at Korra's house. When they do, an old earthbender walks up and greets them.

"Korra. It's good to see you again." The old man looks at Aang. "Who is…oh man. He looks just like that Avatar Aang statue back in Republic City."

"This is Avatar Aang, silly." Korra says. The old man is shocked. "Aang, this is my husband, Bolin."

"No…way! This is too much to process. I'm…gonna!" Bolin clenches his hand on his chest then faints. Aang and Korra gets worried. They stand beside him.

Korra leans in close to Bolin's face. "Bolin? Honey? …"

After a moment, Bolin instantly sits up. "I'm freaking out!"

Korra just laughs a little. Aang looks confuse as Korra helps her husband on his feet. "He's uh…quite a charmer." Aang nervously rubs the back of his neck saying that.

"Of course he is." Korra says.

Bolin sits on the couch, and then some lady in a fire nation uniform shows up. "I heard Uncle Bolin freaking out. What's happening?" The lady looks at Aang. She approaches him and gives him a close look. Aang feels a little awkward, but also noticed that she looks very familiar. She looks just like Azula, but with that third eye mark on her forehead like Combustion Man. The lady turns to face Korra. "So, Avatar Aang really is here. I thought Ikki was just being crazy as usual."

The lady walks off, into another room. "Uh…nice to meet you?" Aang asks the lady.

"Sorry about her." Korra says.

"Is that your daughter? She seems to be from the fire nation." Aang asks.

"Yeah…here's the thing. She's not really my daughter. She's actually the granddaughter of your crazy enemy, Azula." Aang is surprised to hear that. Mostly cause who on earth would even marry Azula? The only person who would ever want to be with her is herself. "She grow up with a crazy family. Azula named her daughter after herself and then…well, the same thing happened to Azula III."

"What's with the third eye?" Aang asks.

"She's a combustbender. She uses her firebending to blow stuff up with her mind." Korra says.

Aang is pretty speechless to hear that. It's Combustion Man all over again. "Why is she living with you?" Aang asks.

"Well, when she was six, her family never treated her well. They just made her train and fight. There are no love, just power and craziness. She ran away from home, and then I found and raised her." Korra looks back at the room, for Azula III, then leans into Aangs ear. "By the way, I prefere you not to mention anything about Azula or her family to Azula III. She doesn't want to be reminded of them or want anything to do with that."

Aang nods then zips his lips.

Meanwhile, Katara is sitting in a chair, breathing heavily into a bag. Jinora stands beside Katara, helping her. "Take it easy, gran gran, just breath."

Katara's breathing start to settle down. Katara lays back on the chair. "HOW can waterbender in my own family BE a Bloodbender?"

"Trust me, Katara. I'm just as surprised and disappointed as you are." Jinora says. "Amanda, she wanted to be a Bloodbender."

"Why!? Does she know how dangerous that is?" Katara asks.

"She does, me, aunt Kya and you told her. We're not exactly sure why she does." Jinora says. Katara gets up on her feet, pacing around the room. Jinora follows Katara, trying to calm her down. "Now, now, calm down Katara."

Katara marches into another room. Jinora goes after her. Katara heads outside, she can see Amanda standing in front of the Katara water fountain. Katara is surprised, it's her water fountain that Aang made her. 116 years old and it's still in good shape. Katara shakes that out of her head and then makes her way to Amanda.

Amanda can hear the sound of Katara's footsteps, then sighs annoyed. "How can you learn Bloodbending?!"

"I'm not in a mood for a lecture." Amanda says.

"How can you learn Bloodbending? You should know how dangerous and evil it is! Do you have any idea what it put me through?" Katara asks.

Amanda glares at Katara, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "So you're saying I should just give up bloodbending and end up just like my mother?"

Katara wasn't sure how to feel about that. She can tell from Amanda's tone that it's not good. "What are you talking about?" Katara asks.

"My mother died in the hands of the Equalists!" Amanda says. "They forged some kind of weapon that quickly evaporates water. I was little and me and my mother got ambushed by the Equalists. We made our first strike, and already, there's no more water to bend. My mother hold them off for me to escape. After that, I knew I had to learn Bloodbending if I wish to survive, cause waterbending isn't gonna help when the Equalists are just gonna use their weapon."

Katara was speechless, she has no idea about what to say. "You are just the same as you are as a gran gran! You never approved using Bloodbending when your own daughter died when it could have saved her! I was glad that you died!"

Amanda storms away, walking away angrily. Katara is completely shocked to hear that. Her own flesh and blood hates her. It's like she's turning into Zuko.

At Korra's house, Aang and Korra are in Korra's room. Korra looks around the bookshelf, searching for something. Korra takes out a book. She walks up to the desk and lays the book open. Korra flips though the pages while Aang stands behind Korra, looking over her shoulder at the book.

Korra stops flipping the pages. "Here it is: 'The Eye'"

Aang takes a look at the page. "That's the one all right."

"It says here it appears once every one hundred years all right. But…it also says the location of the storm is unpredictable." Korra says.

"Are there signs of it's arrival?" Aang asks.

Korra reads through the page. "It says here there are three signs of the storm. First: Sudden dark clouds, strong wind, powerful tides, then a whirlpool and a tornado happening together, then finally, lightning storm." Korra looks at the page and noticed something written on it. "Listen to this: Ten thousand years ago, the Eye made it's first appearance. It captured one of the citizens. No one has any idea what happened to him. There was no signs of his body, like he just disappeared."

"Whatever happened to him, he must have appeared at a different timeline." Aang says. "So, we'll have to keep our eyes open for signs of the Eye."

"That would be simple if the Emperor was on our side." Korra says.

"The Emperor? Who's that?" Aang asks.

"He's like a mix of the fire lord, earth king, head monk and tribe chief. He also leads an elite troop known as 'The Republic Nation'. Your son, the non-bender Bumi, was commander." Korra says. "He use to support us in the war, but ten years ago, he's now working for the Equalists."

"That does sound bad." Aang says. "So, I guess me and Katara are stuck here until the Eye appears."

"Let's just hope it'll happen soon. The timeline is already changing." Korra says.

"I think the timeline is going to be the least of our problems at the moment." Aang says. "We need to find out where the Eye is going to take place."

"With the war going on. That's going to be hard." Korra says.

"Well, me and Katara will be glad to help you guys-"

"No!" Korra gets up and puts her hands on Aangs shoulders. "Aang! I think it's best that you and Katara stay hidden in the city. The war we're having here is really dangerous and we can't risk you and Katara going out there. If you two get killed, it would risk corrupting the timeline forever!"

Aang takes Korra's hands off of his shoulders. "Then we'll be careful. I'm sure we're going to be fine."

"You can be careful all you want, Aang, but you're staying hidden within this city." Korra says.

Aang just sighs. He and Korra just stands there for a moment, and Aang makes his leave.


	73. Book Seven Time: Chapter Seven

**A/N: This is Book seven, chapter seven of the Avatar story. After talking, Aang learns much about the Equalists and about the Eye. Katara also learns a dark secret about her family that she's not happy about. Now the married couple are wanting to help out with the war, but they cannot do anything under Korra's order to stay within Twilight City. Guess it's time for them to sneak out of the shadows.**

Chapter 7: Out of the Shadows

* * *

Aang returns to Jinora's house. So far, it's just him and his great-grandson. After a moment, Katara and Jinora returns. Katara sits on the table facing Aang. Aang can see the sad expression on her face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Aang asks.

"I just found out that our own granddaughter is a bloodbender." Aang is shocked is hear that. "She just wants to do it just because of the death of her mother."

"Why's that?" Aang asks.

"Apparently, the Equalists are using some weapon to take away water. They couldn't fight, so the mother was taken away so Amanda can be saved." Katara explains.

"I see…" Aang says. "She might have a point about using bloodbending, but you are right."

Katara sighs and lays her head on the table. Jinora walks in between them in front of the table. "Well, we all tried to convince her to stop Bloodbending, but she just wouldn't listen."

"I wish we could help you guys in the war, but Korra thinks we should stay hidden in this city." Aang says.

Katara is disappointed to hear that. "It's probably for the best." Jinora sits on the chair in front of her. "If you guys get killed out there, me, my family and Korra would no longer exist." Aang and Katara just looks at Jinora, with a look that's probably saying they don't want to do this. "We just need to keep you two safe until the Eye appears."

Jinora walks off, then Aang and Katara sighs in disappointment.

Aang and Katara goes out into the city, just to go for a little walk. They also talk. They don't talk about much, just about being trapped in the city. While they're walking and talking, they bump into Xin Fu.

"Oh, hey there, Xin Fu." Katara says. Xin Fu just gives Katara a confusing look, not understand what she's saying. Katara feels a bit upset that he's not saying anything.

"Katara, dear…He's deaf, remember?" Aang says.

"Oh…right." Katara looks around. She finds a pencil and a piece of paper on the streets. She picks it up and writes 'Hey there, Xin Fu'

Xin Fu reads it. He takes the pencil and writes back 'Hey Aang and Katara. What's eating you two?'

As Katara and Aang reads the next message, they looked at each other, giving a look that's wondering if they should tell him what happened or not. After a moment, they decided to tell him. They write down about them wanting to help out with the war but can't cause they have to stay hidden within the city under Korra's order.

Xin Fu reads. When he's done, he widens his eyes open. He gets an idea. Xin Fu waves his fingers at him, telling Aang and Katara to follow him, then runs off. Aang and Katara follows him. Xin Fu moves out of the city, to the other side of the Caverns. Aang and Katara are confused at the dead end. Xin Fu does his earthbending, opening a passage.

"A hidden passage?" Aang asks.

"Could be." Katara says.

Xin Fu faces Aang and Katara then offers them to go. Aang and Katara smiles, then walks into the hidden tunnel.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Aang and Katara freezes. They turn around to see it's Azula III.

"Uh…just getting some…fresh air?" Katara asks.

Azula III isn't really buying that. She faces Xin Fu and speaks to him. 'WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?'

'LIKE IS SHOULD TELL YOU, CRAZY GIRL!' Xin Fu says.

Azula III just looks mad. She slaps Xin Fu hard. When Xin Fu was looking at Azula III again, she speaks to him. 'DON'T **ever** COMPARE ME TO MY 'MOTHER' AND 'GRANDMOTHER'' (A/N: The way I'm doing capitalized words in sign language is lower casing and bolding them.)

Aang and Katara are confused at the conversion. "Uh…what's going on here?"

Azula III faces Aang and Katara and walks into the tunnel. "Nothing I want to talk about. Whatever you guys are doing, I'm in." Aang and Katara looks at each other, then back at Azula III. Aang was about to speak until- "I go or I'll tell Korra about your little trip to the surface world."

Aang sighs, and Katara looks at Aang. "I don't think we have a choice."

"You're right…but at least we'll have someone to translate sign language." Aang says.

Everyone walks into the tunnel. When they're inside, it went completely dark. Xin Fu earthbends the entrance sealed. Azula III bends some fire on the palm of her hand, then leads the way.

"So…who are you?" Katara asks.

"I'm Azula III. Daughter of Avatar Korra." Azula III says.

"Azula? The third? But aren't you really the-" Aang realizes what Katara was gonna ask. He quickly covers her mouth, blocking out her question.

"Katara, please. Don't mention anything about the Azula from our time in front of her. She doesn't want to hear anything about her." Aang whispers.

Katara calms down, and Aang lets go of her. Azula III is looking at Katara, curious and waiting. "Well…aren't I really the what?"

"Uh…aren't you really…the worlds most powerful firebender?" Katara asks. Katara nervously smiles. Azula III just examines Katara closely.

"Your cover is weak, but I'll allow it." Azula III turns from Katara and continues down the tunnel.

As they walk, Katara leans her head close to Aang, whispering to him. "What's with the third eye? It's just like that Combustion Man guy."

"She can also do the shooting fire from her brain. Apparently, they call it Combustbending." Aang says.

The walked for about twenty minutes, but they've made it to the end. When they do, Xin Fu bends a stone block on the ceiling of the tunnel. Xin Fu leaves the tunnel, then Azula III, and then Aang and Katara. Aang and Katara looks around to find themselves at some creepy is a fog all around, pretty dense. You can barely see over four feet.

"A Graveyard?" Katara asks.

"I know. Not one of the best places for a hidden entrance." Azula III says.

Xin Fu moves head into the fog. Azula III, Aang and Katara follows him when they noticed they could only see his shadow. Xin Fu suddenly stops as he feels something. When everyone else catches up, Xin Fu holds a hand out at them, telling them to stop. He feels close to the earth then speaks in sign language.

"Xin Fu thinks he sees something." Azula III says.

Katara taps Xin Fu on the shoulder. When Katara receives his attention, she tries to speak to him in sign language, again. When she's done, Xin Fu looks mad and slaps her hard in the cheek.

"Ow!" Aang puts his hands on Kataras shoulders as Katara gently rubs her cheek. "What did I say?"

"You told him that he has the brain the size of a walnut." Azula III says.

Xin Fu gestures his hand telling them to zip it. Even though he can't hear them, he knows it's a little loud. Xin Fu focuses back at the direction of the vibration. Xin Fu slowly holds his fist out and bends a metal blade out of his armor wristbands. Xin Fu smashes his other hand on the ground, bending the earth to launch the source of the vibrations into the air.

Cheerful screaming happens, which sounded strange for those who can hear, and then the source lands right in front of Xin Fu. Xin Fu puts a foot on the chest, holds his blade at the source, but then becomes surprised to see it's only Vanille.

"Oh!" Vanllie smiles and claps her hands together with joy, then speaks to Xin Fu. 'NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, XIN FU.'

'VANILLE?' Xin Fu offers Vanille a hand and helps her up.

"What are you doing here, Vanille?" Azula III asks.

Vanllie answers Azula question in both speaking and sign language. "The Equalists are up to something BIG, and I was about to deliver it to Avatar Korra."

'WHAT ARE THEY UP TO?' Xin Fu asks.

"I'm not sure. Amon only told General Yoshi. The plans are stored in a computer inside Dawns Blossom." Vanille says.

Azula III moans in disappointment as she crosses her arms in front of her chest and shocks her head. "It had to be Dawn's Blossom."

"What's Dawns Blossom?" Aang asks.

"It's an Equalist base, high security. Breaking in or sneaking isn't easy." Azula III says.

"Um…Hello!" Vanille uses a tone that tells there's an obvious answer in that situation. "I'm working with the Equalists! We can just walk right in."

"Oh yeah. Cause the Equalists will allow one of their members and four benders." Azula III says, sarcastically.

"Well, we'll wear disguises." Vanille says. "I'll just tell the Equalists you're all new recruits."

The next hour, Vanille takes everyone to the Yuyan Archers base. Their base is in the Abbey, where Katara and Sokka reunited with Bato during the hundred year war. the Yuyan Archers salutes at the arrival of their leader. They didn't even bother to pay attention to the benders that are following her, which made Aang and Katara a little confused. They expect them to attack them or something.

Vanille gets everyone changed into Yuyan Archer uniforms, and give them bows and quivers filled with arrows to complete the disguise. Vanille's excited as she leads the team to Dawns Blossom. Vanilles cheerfulness makes Azula III sick to her stomach.

They arrive at Dawns Blossom, the large gate is being heavily guarded. The Captain stands in between the two doors. Vanille appreciates them. "Hello, captain. Yayun Archer leader Vanille, reporting for duty."

The captain salutes. "Vanille." The captain notices the rest of her team. "Who are these guys?"

"Oh, they're new recruits." Vanille says. "Things are a little tight in Abbey, so I'm taking care of the rookies."

"Very well. You may enter." The captain and the guards stand aside as the gates open. Vanille and everyone else enters and then the gates close.

"Phew! Easy peasy." Vanille says.

Azula III just slaps Vanille on the back of her head. "Don't get too comfortable, Vanille. The Equalists will soon find out we're spies."

"Especially if Yoshi's here. He'll recognize me and Katara." Aang says.

"Oh all right. Kill joys." Vanille points at the large mansion. "All the mission files are in the computer lab in that mansion."

The gang makes their way towards the mansion. Most of the guards are suspicious about the benders in the group. In the mansion, Vanille escorts everyone to the computer lab, here it's guarded by a Chi Blocker.

Vanille walks up to the guard while everyone else just stays behind. "Amon says I'm here to relieve you." Vanille stands beside the Chi Blocker, who is looking at Vanille curiously. "Amon's orders."

The Chi Blocker looks at Vanille curiously, as he slowly leaves his position. When the Chi Blocker was at the corner of the hall, he looks back at Vanille. Vanille just smiles and waves a bye-bye, then the Chi Blocker moves out of sight. Vanille looks back at her team and waves at them.

Aang and the others joins Vanille at the entrance. "Okay, we'll figure out what the Equalists are up to." Aang says. "Vanille, you stand guard in case someone's coming."

Vanille salutes. "Yes sir, avatar sir!"

Everyone enters the lab. Aang and Katara are surprised to see all these computers. "Whoa...What are these things?" Katara asks.

"Computers. Something you wouldn't understand." Azula III says.

Katara feels offended hearing that. Azula III faces Xin Fu. 'START SEARCHING FOR AMON'S PLAN.'

Xin Fu nods then gets to work. Azula III does the same. Aang and Katara stands by for a minute, then takes over one of the computers. Katara sits on the chair while Aang stands behind her. They just look at the computer with confusion. Katara just holds the mouse by the cord. Aang grabs the keyboard, he places it on the screen and moves it around on the screen. (Like a pencil on a pad, funny right?)

Xin Fu starts typing on the keyboard, opening several files and windows. He stops as soon as a certain file opens up. Xin Fu rises his hand and snaps his fingers three times. Azula III hears the snapping and then wheels her chair to him. Azula III takes a look at the computer screen. "Hey guys, check this out!"

Vanille runs inside and checks out the computer. "Oh, it's the files." Vanille says. 'WHAT'S IT SAYING?'

'HOLD ON!' Xin Fu says. Xin Fu continues typing on the keyboard.

Aang and Katara are still figuring out how to work the computer. "No, I think you're suppose to do this." Katara takes the keyboard. She puts the mouse on it and drags it over the keys.

"No, that doesn't seem right." Aang says. Aang takes the mouse and drags it across the computer screen. "Maybe this?"

Katara sees no progression is being made. "Nope, that's not it either."

"Would you two quit goofing off and come look at this." Azula III tells them.

Aang and Katara gets off of the computer and stands behind Xin Fu, looking at the computer screen. Xin Fu tries to open a file labeled 'Top Secret'. When he clicks on it, a small window opens that's asking for a password.

Xin Fu widens his eyes seeing that. "Oh!" Vanille takes over the keyboard and types the password, then clicks "accept" The window accepts the password. Xin Fu sees a couple of documents. Vanille points to the fifth one that's labeled 'Operation: Dust in the Wind' "I think it's that one." Vanille says.

Xin Fu opens the file, knowing that's what Vanille wanted. He can tell from seeing her finger pointing at it. The document reveals some blueprints that's showing a nuclear bomb, and on the side are some missile files.

"Whoa." Vanille says.

"What? What is it?" Katara asks.

"They've planted a nuclear bomb in the Southern Air Temple." Azula III says.

Aang is in shocked to hear that. "Not my home!"

"If that thing blows up, it won't only destroy the Southern Air Temple, it'll destroy any wildlife within a 50 mile radius." Vanille says. "We have to stop it!"

Just then, an alarm goes off, loud sirens and red lights flashing. Everyone reacts from the alarm.

"Warning! Warning! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Korra paces around the city hall. This war is really having her on the edge of her worries. Not only that, but corrupted timeline is drawing close. If Aang and Katara don't return soon, it could mean the end of the world.

Just then, the telephone starts ringing. Korra answers it. "Twilight City Hall...Rohan? ...Yes...Yes...all right. I'm on my way."

Korra hangs up the phone, just then, Jinora comes bursting in. "Korra!" Jinora runs up to Korra, out of breath.

"What is it?" Korra asks.

"Grandpa Aang...Grandma Katara...they're missing."

Korra widens her eyes open in fear hearing that. "What? Missing? What do you mean missing?"

"They're no where to be found. They're not at home, Amanda's house, Ikki's house, your house. No where." Jinora says.

"You don't think they snuck into the surface world, did they?" Korra asks.

"They must have, cause Azula and Xin Fu are also gone." Jinora says.

Korra groans in disappointment. "Okay, well, we've got bigger problems. Your brother Rohan called. He says the Equalists are sieging the Southern Air Temple. He's requesting immediate assistance."

"Maybe that's where Aang and Katara are at. the Southern Air Temple was his home." Jinora says.

"Possibly. Me and the elite force will help out Rohan, you search around the surface world for Aang and Katara." Korra suggests.

Jinora nods, then they rush off their separate ways.

At Dawns Blossom, Equalists are rushing down the hallway as the alarm goes off. Aang and the others are standing on top of the support beams of the ceiling, looking down at the Equalists that are marching off.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do?" Aang asks.

Vanille translates everything in Sign Language for Xin Fu. "I know why we're hiding, but what about Vanille? she's working for the Equalists." Azula III points out.

"Well, I don't want to be caught socializing with benders. Unless you want me to tell him you've captured me or taken prisoner." Vanille says.

"Maybe we'll think of that when we get spotted." Katara says.

Xin Fu snaps his fingers. Everyone looks at him and he speaks. 'OVER HERE!' Xin Fu points at a vent.

Vanille sequels quietly and makes her way to the vent. She opens it. "Ventilation shaft! Perfect!" Vanille crawls into the vents, then Xin Fu, Aluza III, Katara then Aang.


	74. Book Seven Time: Chapter Eight

**A/N: This is Book seven, chapter eight of the Avatar Story. After discovering the Equalists plan to bomb the Southern Air Temple, our heroes are now in deep trouble, they must now try an escape Dawns Blossom and stop the bomb. Meanwhile, Avatar Korra and Jinora are noticing Aang and Katara's absence. While Korra is fulfilling a request from the Southern Air Temple for help, Jinora goes to find her missing grandparents.**

Chapter 8: The Bomb

* * *

While team Avatar are sneaking in the vents, we go to the Southern Air Temple, where we find Rohan fighting on the courtyard of the Southern Air Temple against Yoshi. Rohan avoid and evades Yoshi's heavy axe and great sword. While avoiding, Rohan blasts some air at Yoshi, blowing him back, but only a little since Yoshi's standing his ground.

After all that fighting, Yoshi sweep kicks Rohan by the feet, knocking him off. Yoshi grabs Rohan and holds him against the wall, with his great sword in front of Rohan's throat.

"Tell me where Jinora is and I'll make your demise swift!" Yoshi says.

"You'll never find my sister, Yoshi! I'd sooner die then help scum traitors like you!" Rohan growls at Yoshi.

"So be it!" Yoshi is about to slash Ronah's throat with the sword, but then he gets blasted by some bending water Yoshi loosens his grip on Rohan, and starts gagging and coughing the water out of his lungs. He looks back to see Korra and an elite team of benders.

"Korra!" Rohan says. Rohan blows Yoshi out of the way and runs back to Korra.

Yoshi gets back on his feet, facing Korra. "So, Avatar Korra. I'm surprised you're still here even after Avatar Aang is now living in this period of time."

"Shut up, Yoshi!" Korra yells at him. "How can you betray Jinora and the rest of your family?"

"I'm the betrayer? It's Kya, Tenzin and their relatives that are the real betrayers!" Yoshi says. "My father, Rosy and I were the only one's who can't be benders. Rosy betrayed our kind while my father was always jealous of Kya and Tenzin, but I will avenge him!"

"You are a disgrace to Avatar Aang!" Korra bends a wave of earth rising, heading towards Yoshi. Yoshi smashes one of his mechanical arms in the ground, hard, causing a quake heading towards the wave of rising earth. The impact breaks the bending.

After that, Yoshi blows on a battle horn, sending a loud sound into the skies. That's when ropes from the airships above comes down with Chi Blockers and Equalist Soldiers sliding down. The army lands on Yoshi's side of the field, facing Korra and the benders with their fists and weapons ready.

"Attack!" Yoshi orders.

The Equalists charge into battle the benders do the same, only stopped at the certain distance and strikes at the enemy with their bending.

Meanwhile, Vanille pops open the vent and crawls right out, as well as everyone else.

"Okay, we're almost home free, just need to..." Aang stops as soon as he sees the large army of Equalists surrounding them. "Get...to the...gate."

The army of Equalists aren't too happy to see the benders. "Okay..." Katara says. "What we should do is-"

Vanille interrupts Katara rather quickly. "Help me! The benders! They've captured me!" Everyone but Xin Fu is surprised to hear that. The Chi Blockers crack their knuckles and the Soldiers take out their swords. Vanille runs away from Aang and the gang and to the Equalists. "Attack! Don't let them escape!"

Vanille runs through the Equalist crowd while the Equalists charges at them. Xin Fu stands in front of the group and bends the earth to raise up towards the Equalists. Some of them avoids the earth.

Katara bends the water out of her water pouch. "She's a waterbender! Disarm her!" Three of the soldiers takes out heavy evaporators guns, they had to carry them over their shoulders. The guns channel a heat pulse, aiming it directly at Katara. Katara makes a strike, only in the middle of it, her water instantly evaporates, turning into steam and vanishing into thin air.

Katara is pretty surprised to see this happen. "What the..." Katara suddenly remembers what Amanda told her, about the Equalists forging a weapon that evaporates water. She didn't expect that to be true.

Aang blows some air at the Equalists, blowing them away. Azula III does some firebending at the soldier. for her finishing attack, she inhales deeply then blasts a combust beam, knocking back an army of Equalists. Katara just stands back and watch the fight, since she can't do anything without water.

Xin Fu creates a trench line of earth, in between the group and the Equalists, and then he commands the walls to charges directly at the Equalists, knocking them back. The walls return into the earth, then they all head for the gates.

They arrive at some gate, where they see it's completely sealed. "How are we gonna open this?" Aang asks.

"Maybe with that." Azula III says, pointing at a large sign that says 'Guess how many jelly beans in the jar' and with a large jar of jelly beans beneath it and a key pad next to it.

Everyone tries to figure out the answer. Aang tries 496. Didn't work. Katara did 1,035. No luck. Xin Fu looks at the jar closely, using his brain smarts to figure out the jelly beans in the jar. His answer puts 483,592 for an answer. Didn't work.

Xin Fu snaps his fingers in frustration. Azula III moves him aside. 'HERE. LET ME TRY.' She tells him.

Azula III cracks her knuckles. She takes the jar, dumps all the jelly beans out. Aang, Katara and Xin Fu are surprised to see this. When the jar was empty, Azula III puts it back then puts in '0' in the pad. The pad accepts the answer and the door opens.

Aang, Katara and Xin Fu are surprised, with their jaws dropped and eyes widen open. Azula III looks back at them. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Azula III makes her leave, then everyone else follows her. Amon views the whole thing from the mansion tower.

"Well, well. It seems the Avatar of the past is more clever then I thought." Amon says.

"What are you suggesting, sir?" The Emperor asks.

Amon turns to the Emperor. "We're gonna need some extra muscle. And I know just the assassin."

While Aang and the others make their way to the Southern Air Temple, Jinora is searching all over the surface world for Aang and Katara. She is wearing the black robe she had on when she and Xin Fu were on a rescue mission for Aang and Katara.

Jinora has to drive a mobile since flying around on Khan or her glider would be an airbender give away. She searches all over where she figured they could be. Still no sigh of Aang or Katara. Jinora arrives at New Omashu when she's about to give up.

Vanille arrives at New Omashu. Jinora spots Vanille and is surprised to see her. Jinora approaches Vanille from behind and taps her on the shoulder. "Psst. Vanille." Vanille turns around. Jinora reveals her face, but didn't remove the hood all the way for her to see her tattoo. "It's me."

"Jinora!" Vanille shouts with excitement.

Jinora quickly covers Vanille's mouth and shushes at her. "Shush. Shush! ...Are you crazy? I'm suppose to be in hiding, remember?" Vanille nods. "I'm looking for Aang and Katara. have you seen them?"

"Oh. Yes I have." Vanille says. "We were on a mission to breaking in Dawn's Blossom."

Jinora is shocked to hear these news. "You took grandpa Aang and Grandma Katara into Dawns Blossom?"

"Uh-huh. We discovered the Equalists are planning to bomb the Southern Air temple, so they're on their way to stop them." Vanille says.

Jinora suddenly turns pale hearing this. "Oh no...oh no, no, no, no, no." Jinora starts pacing around, all worried. Vanille just looks at Jinora with confusion. "Do you have any idea what you've done? If Aang and Katara goes and put themselves in danger like that, they'll risk losing their lives. The timeline is already corrupting because of their disappearance in the past. If they die, our world will cease to exist."

Jinora hurries onto her mobile. "I've gotta stop them before it's too late." Jinora turns on the engine and then drives off, heading towards the Southern Air Temple.

At the Southern Temple, the courtyard is taken by the Equalists. The elite benders are captured. Yoshi is now dragging Korra deep into the heart of the Southern Air Temple, where a large nuclear bomb is planted.

Yoshi chains Korra to the bomb and then he sets it up.

"Yoshi! You can't do this!" Korra says. "If you think you're going to avenge your father, you won't. Bumi respected benders even if he was jealous of Kya and Tenzin."

"Shut up! Don't deceive me with your lies!" Yoshi yells. The bomb is all set and Yoshi activates it. "Ten minutes until dentation." Yoshi stands up and walks out of the room. "Enjoy your last moments in the living, Avatar."

Outside of the air temple, Aang and the others are hiding beneath a cliffhanger. They stay out of sight.

"We need to find a way to get into the air temple and disarm that bomb." Katara says.

"Okay. There's a hidden tunnel behind the temple. If we take it, we can sneak in without being spotted." Aang says.

Azula III translates this to Xin Fu in sign Language, then the group moves on. Aang leads everyone to the hidden entrance. When they arrive, Rohan jumps out of nowhere and bends a powerful force of air, causing the benders to be blown against the wall.

After a moment of realizing, Rohan lowers his bending. "You guys aren't Equalists." Rohan says. the group stands up and Rohan soon realizes who they are. "Azula? Xin Fu? ..." Rohan is most surprised to see Aang and Katara. "Grandpa Aang and Grandma Katara? You're really here?"

"Yeah. We are." Katara says. "Who are you?"

"I am Rohan. Jinora's brother." Rohan says. "I can't believe this...when Jinora told me you two are here...I thought she went crazy like Ikki and Meelo."

"Wait...Rohan?" Katara wondered. "We ran into your children."

Rohan is surprised to hear that. "Gorou, Ami and Hope? They're alive?" Aang and Katara nods. "Where are they?"

"They're in Twilight City with Jinora." Aang answers.

Rohan sighs in relief. "Well, as long as their safe...What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We heard about the bomb, so we've come to stop it." Katara says.

"Good luck with that. Cousin Yoshi is inside with Korra." Rohan says.

"Korra's been captured?" Aang asks. "We've gotta help her."

"But what about that bomb?" Azula III asks. "We have to stop it or else this temple will be nothing more then a lifeless crater."

"Don't worry. Korra can take care of herself. We'll just have to handle the bomb." Rohan says. "Follow me."

Rohan tells Xin Fu to follow him in sign language as well, then he escorts everyone into the hidden passage. The halls of the Southern Air Temple are crawling with patrollers. On the ledge on high ground, a small wall of stone pulls out of the wall and slides aside, revealing the hidden passage.

Team Avatar slowly comes out of the wall. Aang was the first, he looks down to see the Equalists patrolling around to halls. Aang lays back against the wall, sliding to the side. One-by-one, the rest of the team comes out of the hidden wall and follows Aang.

They stop for a moment. Xin Fu speaks. 'WE'RE IN. SO WHERE'S THE BOMB?'

'CAN'T YOU FEEL IT? YOU ARE AN EARTHBENDER.' Azula III says.

'NOT FROM UP HERE. I HAVE TO BE ON THE GROUND.' Xin Fu says.

The group looks down, waiting for the right moment. Four lines of guards, two going in opposite directions of the other two, walks down the hallway.

Once there's a clear spot, Xin Fu jumps on that spot. He waits for a quick moment to see if the Equalists heard him, but they don't. Xin Fu slams his hands on the ground, closes his eyes and concentrates. Xin Fu's impact on the ground causes a small rumble, which startles the guards and starts to worry everyone from above.

"What is he doing?" Katara asks.

"He's gonna try to find the bomb." Rohan says.

After the moment, Xin Fu stands up and earth jumps back up. The Equalists turned around to find a arisen pillar. The group quickly slides away, until they arrive at a small room that'll block the Equalists sight of them.

'WHAT DID YOU FIND OUT?' Rohan asks.

'THE BOMB IS TWO LEVELS BLOW US, DEEP WITHIN THE HEART OF THE AIR TEMPLE.' Xin Fu answers.

"Oh no, that's not good." Rohan turns to face Aang. "The bomb is planted in the chamber of flowing winds. If that thing goes off, it'll blow the air temple sky high."

"Then let's stop it." Aang says.

The group sneaks their way through the hallway. When it was clear, they jump on the ground and make they're way to the chamber. Outside the Air Temple, Jinora arrives at the Southern Air Temple. Jinora parks the mobile and gets off. She sees the Equalists are being to evacuate, Jinora can tell they're not running away. She knows it's about the bomb Vanille mentioned. Jinora makes her way inside the temple.

In the chamber, Korra is chained to the bomb. Five minutes until dentation. Korra is struggling to break free from the chains. That's when Aang and the others arrive. Korra is surprised to see them.

"Aang! Katara!" Korra seems disappointed. "What are you doing here? It's too dangerous to be here."

"We're here to help you." Aang says. "We can't just sit around and do nothing while a war goes on. We have to help."

"Aang's right." Katara points out.

"We can't risk you guys in the danger. If anything happens-"

"Would you all shut up!" Azula III says in irritation. "We have a giant nuclear bomb that's gonna end our lives to defuse." Korra, Aang and Katara falls in silent hearing that. Azula III turns to Xin Fu and speaks to him. 'ALL RIGHT, NOW DO YOUR THING.'

Xin Fu nods. He opens up the controls to the bomb, then suddenly worries seeing what's inside. 'OH NO.'

Rohan makes Xin Fu turn to face him. ''OH NO'? XIN FU, YOU SAID YOU KNEW HOW TO DO THIS!'

'I DIDN'T COUNT ON A DEVICE THIS COMPLEX.' Xin Fu says.

Azula III just slaps the earthbender in the back of the head. That differently got his attention. 'WOULD YOU JUST DISARM IT?'

'ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! JUST WATCH MY BACK.' Xin Fu kneels down, slowly getting to work on the controls. Aang and Katara helps unchain Korra from the bomb.

Everything goes downhill when Yoshi jumps out of no where. Everyone are certainly surprised to see him, or in Xin Fu's case, feel him."I knew you would come and save your previous little Avatar of the future." Yoshi says. "Now tell me, traitors! Where is Jinora? Where is she hiding?"

"We will tell you nothing." Aang says.

Yoshi's expression hardens in anger, then he takes out his heavy axe and greatsword. "So be it!"

Yoshi charges at the group. Azula III does the same, bending flaming daggers in her hands. Azula III strike, but Yoshi ducks and slams her with his shoulders, knocking the firebender against the wall. Rohan does some airbending at Yoshi. Yoshi resists the wind blowing against him. He smashes his fist on the ground hard, causing a boulder to come out of the earth (Like an earthbender would do) then he strikes the boulder with the side of his axe, striking Rohan.

Katara strikes at Yoshi with her bending water. Two strikes hits him, but Yoshi charges fast on her. Katara bends an ice shield in front of her, which Yoshi quickly shatters with a heavy strike using both of his weapons. The powerful blow also caused Katara to get knocked down, falling unconscious.

The bomb is now ten seconds until dentation. Xin Fu is down to two wires. But which one to cut he wonders? Red or black. He's sweeting in fear. Even though he can't hear it, he can tell the beeping to happening faster and faster, which each second passing by.

Xin Fu grabs hold of the black wire.

 _V...IV..._

Xin Fu looks away.

 _III...II...I._

Xin Fu pulls the wire. He freezes, expecting the bomb to explode. Except...nothing happens. Xin Fu looks to see the timer stopped on I, then he exhales in relief.

Aang and Korra fights Yoshi together. Yoshi is avoiding and dodging all of their bending attacks, Aang and Korra does the same with Yoshi's strikes, mostly Aang.

Xin Fu joins in on the fight. He drills his hands into the earth and pull out a polearm made entirely out of earth. Yoshi knocks Korra out with a spiral kick in the face. Xin Fu strikes at Yoshi, only to have his attack parried by an X guard.

Xin Fu makes quick strikes at Yoshi, each of them parried. Yoshi makes a heavy swing. Yoshi parried, but his weapon shattered, and Yoshi swings his heavy axe at Xin Fu. The armor protected his body from the sharp blade, but the strike only knocks him back.

It's now just Aang and Yoshi. Yoshi makes the first strike, but Aang ducks and he exhales a powerful blow of air at Yoshi. Yoshi slowly slides back by force, trying hard to resist. Aang bends fire in his hands then holds them in front of his breath, creating a large flamethrower. The burning flames causes Yoshi to cry and pain and he gets blown back, crashing against the wall.

Aang lowers his bending, looking at his future grandson. Yoshi slowly, weakly gets on his feet, and glares at Aang. "This...isn't...over."

Yoshi makes his leave, taking the exit. Aang just watches him leave while everyone else gets up. Aang helps Katara up. "You okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah. I'm all right." Katara says.

While everyone's getting up, Jinora rushes in. She sees everyone's all right. "What happened?" Jinora asked.

"We defeated Yoshi and deactivated the bomb." Aang says.

"Well, Yoshi's gone..." Korra looks back at the bomb. "But at least we stopped the bomb." Korra stands in front of Aang and Katara. 'Well, I'll admit. If you two didn't show up, me and this temple here would be long gone."

"Are you saying..." Aang wonders.

"Yes. You can help us with the war." Korra says. "But as soon as the Eye is found, you two are going straight to it and back to your time period."

"We can accept that, Avatar Korra." Katara says.

Jinora walks up to Korra. "Korra. You can't be serious."

"Relax, Jinora. They'll be fine." Korra says. "Now let's go home."

While the team is making their way back to Twilight City, an airship arrives at the Western Air Temple, and it floats downwards into the trench. Amon stands at the head of the bridge, looking directly through the large windows.

"You sure this is the right place?" The Emperor asks.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Amon looks down then spots something. "There..."

The Airship lands. Amon, the Emperor and two loyal guards walks out and walks in front of a corpse. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. He's the perfect assassin for our war." Amon says, looking down at a skeleton with a metal leg and metal arm.

The corpse of Combustion Man.


	75. Book Seven Time: Chapter Nine

**A/N: This is book seven, chapter nine of the avatar story. Where our old friend, Combustion Man, returns. How does you he return you might ask? That's very unknown. We might never, ever. Ever-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever find out! EVER! While he's on the hunt, we go to Team Avatar who are going to an abandon mansion to uncover something the Equalists are hiding.**

Chapter 9: Combustion Man

* * *

Later at night, Team Avatar: Aang, Xin Fu, Amanda, Vanille and Katara are arriving at the crumbling ruins of Republic City. Vanille is driving the mobile towards an old abandon mansion, well known as the Sato Mansion.

Vanille parks the mobile right in front of the mansion gates and everyone hops off.

"So, why are we at some old mansion?" Aang asks.

"This mansion use to belong to Hiroshi Sato. He's the man who invented these mobiles and he created special weaponry for the Equalists back when Noatak lead the Equalists." Vanille explains. "After his defeat, Hiroshi went to prison and his daughter took over the family business."

"Thanks for the advice. Not." Amanda says bitterly. Vanille just laughs.

"Okay. Off we go then." Vanille walks up to the gates and she opens it.

Everyone else follows her inside. As they walk through the courtyard, Combustion Man shows up. He sees the mobile then looks ahead to see team Avatar. He recognizes Aang and Katara from behind and growls.

In front of the doors of the mansion, Xin Fu starts picking at the lock. "So this place was just abandoned after the man was arrested? Didn't his kid live here?"

"I think Korra mentioned she didn't want to stay. Something about feeling uncomfortable living at her evil father's house." Vanille says.

"I suppose that makes sense." Katara says.

After a minute, Xin Fu unlocks the door and opens it. He looks back at the group and nods, then they all went in. The mansion is pretty big inside, but it's all dark and in ruins. Cloths over all furniture and tables. Spider-rorch webs everywhere. Wallpapers ripped and fading.

In the front hallway, Aang and Katara looks around the mansion. Vanille just walks in and Amanda is just standing in place like she doesn't care.

"So, what's the mission?" Aang asks.

"Equalists are arriving at this mansion every night, Korra wants us to discover what they're up to." Vanille explains. She faces Xin Fu. 'CAN YOU FEEL ANYTHING?'

Xin Fu metalbends his metal boot open then slams his foot on the ground, closing his eyes while he concentrates. After a moment, he responds. 'OTHER THEN THE BASEMENT, I'M NOT FEELING ANYTHING ELSE.'

"Poo! There must be a hidden door around here somewhere." Vanille skips ahead towards the large staircase that splits midway into two wings, then stops in front of it and looks back at the group. "Let's split up! But which out for Mr. Hiroshi Sato."

Aang and Katara are looking confused. "What?" They both said in union.

"You two never heard?" Vanille leans down, with a creepy grin and starts speaking spooky like. "Legend has it that Mr. Hiroshi Sato did not rest in peace. His vengeful spirit still lives on in this very mansion. Anybender who ever came in here, have never. Come. Out." Vanille gives a spooky shout, jumping up in front of Aang and Katara, causing the two to scream in worry and flinch back.

"Who cares?" Amanda asks. Amanda takes the doorway on the right of the large room. "I'm going this way."

"Okay. I guess we're moving out." Vanille walks up the steps, taking the west wing. Xin Fu takes the east wing, Aang takes the second doorway on the left and Katara takes the first one.

The group searches all over the mansion, looking for an entrance to the hidden factory. Xin Fu is in a bedroom, checking the walls for some hidden passage. Amanda is in the living room. All she's doing is laying on the covered couch reading a magazine.

Aang is in the kitchen, looking and walking around very cautiously. He opens the cabinets, the supply closet and then the fridge for some hidden entrance.

Vanille is in the library, pulling back each book on every shelf, as if to find some hidden switch that'll open a hidden passage hiding behind the shelves. Katara searches all over the basement, to find nothing but piles of boxes. Katara can hardly make her way through the towers of boxes just to get around the basement.

About half an hour of searching, or in Amanda's case, not caring, the group gathers in the large hallway. "Anything?" Aang asks.

Everyone answers 'no'. Vanille asks Xin Fu in sign language. Xin Fu answers a 'no' "Nothing in Xin Fu's case." Vanille says.

Katara and Aang sighs in disappointment. Amanda just sighs. Xin Fu walks to a wall, kicking some dust on the way. He leans against the wall, trying to think. After a minute, he feels a very strange vibration.

Xin Fu faces the wall and puts his hands on it, trying to feel what it is. Everyone looks at Xin Fu, noticing he's doing something.

"What's he doing?" Katara asks.

"I don't know." Vanille says, walking up to him. Vanille taps Xin Fu on the shoulder. He looks back to see it's only Vanile. 'WHAT IS IT?'

Xin Fu just holds one finger up in front of her, as he concentrates hard on the feeling. After a moment, he answers. 'THIS MAY SOUND CRAZY, BUT IT FEELS LIKE A...METAL MAN IS COMING.'

"Oh...that's weird." Vanille says.

"What did he say?" Aang asks.

"It sounds weird...but Xin Fu said that he's feeling some...metal man." Vanille says.

"Metal man?" Aang asks curiously.

He and Katara wonders what that could have meant, then their eyes widen open realizing who it could be. Before they could say anything, a large blast of explosion happens in front of the group, knocking them back.

After falling back, they all look up at the balcony, to see Combustion Man up there. Aang and Katara are in complete shock to see him. Combustion Man jumps off the balcony and lands on the ground below him. Combustion Man inhales then blasts an explosive beam from his third eye.

Aang bends an earth wall in front of him and the group, blocking the explosion, but not completely. The explosion destroys the earth wall and does little damage to the group. Xin Fu resists the blast, it only slides him back a little. Xin Fu runs up to Combustion Man, bending metal blades out of his wrists. Xin Fu strikes at Combustion Man. Combustion Man blocks his attacks.

Xin Fu does a sweep kick, only for Combustion Man to grab his leg, then toss him aside. Xin Fu crashes against the wall and falls unconscious.

Combustion Man turns back to the group. He inhales deeply, but he groans painfully. Amanda is bloodbending the assassin, trying to subdue him. Combustion Man looks to see it's Amanda who's controlling him. Combustion Man uses his metal arm, that Amanda couldn't control, and drills it onto the ground, grabbing a large rock. Combustion man throws it at Amanda.

Amanda stops her bloodbending to avoid the rock, which gives Combustion Man the advantage to unleash his explosive blast. The blast exploded, knocking the group back.

When the smoke clears, Combustion Man sees they're knocked out. He walks up to him, but suddenly, metal coils wraps around and grabs him. Combustion Man looks back to see it's Xin Fu, who's pulling the assassin back.

Combustion Man fights to break free from the metal wires. He turns to face Xin Fu, inhales deeply. Before he could fire, water blasts him in the head and freezes his head. Katara made that shoot.

'XIN FU, COME ON!' Vanille translates to him. Xin Fu nods. He bends his coils back into his armor and runs towards the group.

Combustion Man strikes at his frozen head, shattering the ice. He looks down the hallway, to see team avatar is gone. Combustion Man looks down the hallway. He's standing at a crossroads, to find all ways empty. He looks around in search for team avatar, who are standing on the railings above him, near the ceiling.

"What's he doing here? How is he alive?" Katara whispers.

"You know this guy?" Vanille asks.

"Yeah. During the last summer of the hundred-year war, our friend Zuko, who was our enemy back then, he hired this guy to kill us." Katara answers.

"Sokka called him 'Combustion Man'. The last time we faced him, the temple he was standing in explodes and he died." Aang says. "How did he get here? How is he alive?"

Vanille shushes at Aang and Katara, noticing Combustion Man is stopping, looking and listening curiously as if he's hearing them. Vanille slowly reaches for her bow. She takes out three arrows from her quiver, aims it at the assassin.

She waits for the moment for him to look up at them. As soon as he does, she fires the arrows. Combustion Man blocks the arrows with his metal arm, the arrows shattered from the impact. Combustion Man looks back at the group and instantly blasts explosive fire at them.

The group quickly moves out of the way from the blow. The smoke clears and Combustion Man sees that they're gone. The group lands right behind Combustion Man from a distance. Combustion Man heard their landing. He inhales deeply, turns and fires at them.

Aang blasts some air at the blast, to shield it, the blast explodes right in front of the group and it blasts them through the walls and out into the backyard. The group crashes onto the ground, Vanille quickly recovers.

"This is crazy! How are we gonna face a man that shoots fire from his brain?" Vanille asks.

"That's what we wondered." Aang says.

Everyone else stands up. They see Combustion Man walking out of the smoke and into the moonlight. Xin Fu backs up, getting close to the workshop shed. Once he is, he feels something weird. Xin Fu runs up to the shed, putting his hands on it. After that, he earth bends the rest of the group to turn and face him.

Xin Fu speaks in sign language then rushes in. "Xin Fu thinks he feels something." Vanille explains, rushing in. Everyone else enters the shed.

Xin Fu plants his feet on the ground, feeling the vibrations, then he metalbends part of the floor open, revealing a hidden tunnel. Xin Fu looks back at the group, pointing at the tunnel. "A passage." Vanille rushes into the tunnel. "Let's go."

Xin Fu jumps in, then Aang and Katara. Amanda shrugs her shoulders then joins in on them, then Xin Fu metalbends the entrance to seal. Combustion Man kicks the door open. He looks to see the room is empty of benders, but then he sees a spot in the middle of the room, where it's recently metalbended.

Combustion Man looks down at the spot, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

In the tunnel, team avatar are riding down the elevator, which is running deep within the ground. When it reaches to the bottom, the gang gets off and walks down the hallway, until they entered an Equalist factory.

The factory is loaded with large bombs, missiles, mega tanks and an airship that's half built. "Looks like we've found our factory." Aang says.

"This is the factory all right." Vanille says.

"Whatever. Let's just blow this place up and go home." Amanda says.

Xin Fu walks up to the control panels of the computer. Xin Fu activates the self-destruction sequence. The alarm goes off and so does the announcement.

"WARNING! WARNING! REACTOR OVERLOADING! FIVE MINUTES UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT!"

Vanille translates the alarm to Xin Fu. Xin Fu nods. "Okay. Let's get out of here." Vanille says. The gang makes their leave, only just as soon as they do, a blast of explosion happens and knocks them back.

They look to see it's Combustion Man by the entrance. Combustion Man walks in, he slams his fist on a button by the entrance, which raises a large metal wall blocking the exit and the wall it's on. Xin Fu rushes up to the wall. He attempts to metalbend it down, but fails.

He's surprised to see it's not working, then he feels the wall. He's shocked realizing what it is. Combustion Man inhales then blasts at Xin Fu. Xin Fu raises an earth wall in front of him, blocking the blast, but it still knocks him back.

The rest of the group rushes to Xin Fu's side. Xin Fu gets on his feet then speaks in sign language. Vanille gasps, then she turns to the group. "The metal wall is solid platinum. He can't bend it."

"Can't he stop the self-destruct?" Amanda asks carelessly.

Vanille asks Xin Fu. He rushes to the computer and does some work. In frustration, he slams his fists on the keyboard then angrily speaks in sign language.

"He can't overwrite it. We're doomed." Vanille says.

Combustion Man inhales then blasts an explosion at them. Aang bends an energy barrier in front of the group, blocking the blast.

"FOUR MINUTES UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT!"

Hearing that just alarms the group, expect for Xin Fu who can't really hear you know. "We have to find a way out of here." Katara says.

Vanille starts shooting at Combustion Man. Combustion Man deflects the arrows with his metal arm. While doing that, Xin Fu earth bends an earth staff from the ground. He charges at Combustion Man, striking the assassin. Combustion Man blocks Xin Fus attacks. After countless blocking, Combustion Man strikes with his metal arm. Xin Fu blocks it, only to have his weapon broken in half.

After breaking the weapon, Combustion Man punches Xin Fu in the stomach, knocking the earthbender back. Amanda bends water from her pouch, Katara does the same. They both strike at the fire nation assassin.

Combustion Man inhales, but Amanda quickly bloodbends him, subduing him before he could unleash his blast.

"THREE MINUTES UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT!"

Aang blasts air at Combustion Man, blowing the assassin back as Katara strikes him and Amanda subdues him. They attack as Xin Fu charges at Combustion Man, and strikes him hard in the head with his broken earth weapon.

Combustion Man crashes against the wall.

"TWO MINUTES UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT."

Everyone starts to panic. "Quickly! We can earthbend a tunnel on the ground." Aang suggests.

Vanille tells Xin Fu the idea, then he and Aang work together on their earthbending on the ground. Combustion Man stands up. His vision is fuzzy, but he gets a clear shot at the group. Combustion Man inhales, then attempts to unleash an explosion blast, only his head overloads and the explosion hits him hard in the head.

Combustion Man gets knocked back from the failed shot.

Xin and Aang jumps into the hole, still working on their earthbending to extend the tunnel further

"ONE MINUTE UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT!"

The tunnel goes far and wide deep within the earth. Beyond the gates of the mansion, Xin Fu opens a hole, leading the team avatar out. When they're all out, they take a moment to rest, then a large explosion happens from behind the mansion. The group looks back at the explosion.

"Well. I'd say mission accomplished." Vanille says with a cheer.

"Yeah, and best of all, Combustion Man is toast." Aang says.

Everyone makes their leave, heading towards the mobile. When they're about to get on, an explosion blast happens, flies over their heads and destroys a tree nearby. They look back to see Combustion Man, crawling out of the tunnel.

"What? But how?" Katara says.

"Let's not stick around and ask. Let's just get out of here!" Aang gets on the mobile. Vanille turns it on and quickly drives away. Combustion Man unleashes another explosive blast, only the mobile drives past the targeted spot, so Combustion Man missed.

Combustion Man walks towards the mobile, until it's out of sight. Combustion Man squint his eyes and growls.


	76. Book Seven Time: Chapter Ten

**A/N: Today (October 9th) is my Birthday. This is book seven, chapter ten of the Avatar story. This is part one of the story where the war is having some difficulties. Avatar Wan tells Aang that he and Korra needs to learn something from the past that'll aid them in their war. So they journeyed into the Avatar's spirit to learn about Wan's past.**

Chapter 10: Into the Past part I - The Avatar and the Son

* * *

After team avatar returned to Twilight City, expect for Vanille who had to go back to the Equalists, Aang explains what happened at the mansion to Korra. Korra is pretty surprised to hear about Combustion Man.

"Yeah, I know all about him. I saw everything that happened during the war when you showed me your past life." Korra says. "By the way, I think your brother-in-law is pretty stupid."

"Yeah, Sokka can be like that, but we love him anyways." Aang says. "How is Combustion Man alive?"

"I'm not sure. That's very strange." Korra says.

"What are we gonna do now?" Aang asks.

"I don't know. We are in deep trouble here." Korra walks around in the hall. "The timeline is changing, Amon is wiping out the benders of the world, The Emperor is working for the Equalists, now we have a crazy assassin hunting us." Korra sits down on a chair, sighing as she puts her face in her hands. "It's hopeless."

Aang isn't sure what to do. All he can do is leave City Hall, leaving Korra alone to think. Aang walks down the streets of Twilight City, making his way home at the Air Temples.

In Jinora's house, Katara and Rohan are playing with the kids, Gorou and Ami. Katara is holding on to Hope. Jinora walks in, bring a tray that carries cups of tea. Just then, Aang opens the door and walks in.

"Hi, honey. How's the meeting?" Katara says. Aang doesn't speak, just shuts the door behind him. Katara can see that despair look on Aang's face. "Aang? What's wrong?"

Aang sighs and walks away. "It's nothing." Everyone just walks Aang walk by. Aang just stops when he's near Jinora. He looks at the tray she holds, to grab a cup of tea then continues on.

Aang goes into the guest room he and Katara are staying in. He just sits on the bed, drinking his tea. Aang thinks for a moment, about what to do. Without any thought, Aang puts a hand on his chest.

"Raava...what should I do?" Aang whispers.

Aang quickly goes to sleep. Later at night, Katara joins in with her husband and goes to sleep. The young avatar is tossing and turning in his sleep. He's not really having a nightmare, but something strange is happening. A voice echoes in his head:

' _Come to Avatar Island. Island. Island..._ '

Aang suddenly wakes up, panting a little, he didn't have a nightmare, but he received a message from a strange voice.

Aang gets out of bed, hurries his way to Korra's place. Aang knocks on the door. "Korra!" There's no answer, so he knocks again. "Korra! Wake up!"

The porch light turns on, then Korra slides the door open. "Aang?" Korra's currently in her nightgown, looking tired with her bedhead. "It's the middle of the night, what is it?"

"We need to go to Avatar Island." Aang says.

"What? Why?" Korra asks.

"I heard a voice." Aang says. "It said 'Come to Avatar Island and meet me in the Spirit World.'"

Korra seems surprised and confused hearing that. "Who said that? And why does it want us to come to the island?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it could help us with the war." Aang says.

Korra shrugs her shoulders. "All right, I don't see any other leads."

Korra gets dressed up. Once she's done, she and Aang gets out of Twilight City and they ride on Aang's glider over the world. They do make sure of avoid the Equalists and sometimes fly above the clouds to avoid being seen.

Finally, they arrive at Avatar Island. Aang is surprised to see the energy shield is back up on it. When they're close, Korra places a hand on the shield, using her Energybending to open a door for them to enter.

Aang flies in and they land on the island. "I'm surprised the shield's back up." Aang says.

"Yeah. Well, after the war started, I had to keep the island safe. So I used my energybending to restore the shield." Korra says.

Aang and Korra sits down in front of each other. They meditate, focusing on entering the Spirit World. Once they are, their eyes and Aang's tattoos glows.

Aang and Korra are now in the Spirit World. The spirit of Avatar Wan appears. "Hello, Aang. And hello Avatar Korra."

Korra looks at Wan confused. "Who are you."

"Korra, this is Wan. He's the first Avatar." Aang says.

"Really? Nice to meet you." Korra says with a bow.

"How come you have not heard of him? He is your past life." Aang says.

"Not really. My connection to the past Avatars is just you." Korra says.

Aang's surprised to hear that. "What? How is that possible?"

"If you two don't mind. There's something you need to see." Wan says.

Aang and Korra looks at Wan and nods. "Right. What do you want to show us?" Korra asks.

"It's about Amon. The one who's leading the Equalists you're facing." Wan says.

"How do you know about Amon?" Aang asks.

"I saw everything when you and Katara were at that uprising in Republic City." Wan explains. "Anyways. Amon is my son."

This is surprising news for Aang and Korra. "What? How's that possible?" Korra asks.

"I will show you." A bright light happens. Aang, Korra and Wan appears in a small village. Aang and Korra sees a young version of Wan pacing outside of the Infirmary tent. "This is the day Amon was born, long after the defeat of Vaatu."

A nurse walks out of the infirmary. Wan sees and speaks to her. The nurse tells Wan that his wife, Rue, wishes to see him. Wan goes inside. Aang, Korra and Avatar Wan appears inside the infirmary, to see a young lady holding a baby in her arms.

Wan walks in with the nurse. Wan kneels beside Rue with a smile. "It's a boy." The nurse says.

"What should we name him?" Rue asks.

"I was thinking: Amon." Wan says.

Rue agrees. Aang and Korra are surprised to hear them pick the name. Wan takes out a necklace, and wraps it around the kid. It's a bit big, like they have to wrap it around Amon's neck four times to get it to fit. Korra is surprised to see the necklace, she recognizes it, she saw the Amon from the real world wearing it.

Aang, Korra and Avatar Wan vanishes and then reappears at a house.

"My son, he was special. He was the first Energybender to be born with the power of Raava. It made him very powerful." Baby Amon clapped his hands with excitement. Of course, doing that, his hands were coated with energy and he unleashed a powerful pulse blast, knocking Wan and Rue back until they hit the walls. "But he lacks in control."

Avatar Wan shows the next part of his story, where he and Rue went to see the Dragon Spirit. The Dragon Spirit has a claw on Amon's head and chest, feeling the energy within the young Energybender.

"Your son is born with such powerful chi." The Dragon Spirit says. "He must learn to control it, before it becomes to unstable to handle."

"What can we do, great one?" Wan asks.

"You must teach him how to control his bending." The Dragon Spirit suggests.

Wan bows with respect. That's what Wan try to do, he's spent endless months trying his son how to control his bending. For most of his training, Amon struggles to keep his energy contained. Carrying a piece of the power of the spirit of light isn't easy for such a young bender.

By the age of five, Amon gets frustrated about his training. "I can't do this!"

"Amon, calm down. You'll learn how to master Energybending." Wan says. "Just remember one thing: Energy...it's all around us. The skies. The earth. The benders...With it. We can control anything."

"No! I'm sick of this! I wish I was never an Energybender!" Amon says, then stomps away.

Hearing that really made Wan sad. "After hearing that, I gave up on teaching Amon the ways of Energybending." The world vanishes and team avatar appears back in the spirit world. "I didn't know what to do. I tried to be patient with him, but I couldn't get through with him."

"We can see that Amon is your son and he's an energybender." Korra was about to continue, then Aang speaks.

"Wait a minute!" Korra and Avatar Wan looks at Aang. "I just realized something. What we saw that Amon did to take away people's bending, it really was Energybending."

"So he wasn't faking it, he really did take away people's bending." Korra says. Korra returns her attention to Wan. "Avatar Wan, how did Amon survive the last ten thousand years?"

"It all happened that day." Avatar Wan snaps and team avatar appears in another world. They're at the beach. Ahead, they see Wan, Rue and Amon at the beach. "It was eight years after Amon's birth. We've decided to go to the beach, have some family fun. But I soon learn that was a mistake."

Amon just finished building his sand castles. When he does, he goes up to his parents. "Mommy, daddy. I'm gonna go for a swim."

"Don't go too far, sweetie." Rue says.

Amon runs to the waters, going for a swim. The happy couple watches their son in the waters. Aang and Korra watches the event very closely, wondering what's going to happen.

Aang has a prediction, they're at a beach, just like he and Katara was, and then the storm came, pulled them into the future. Just before Aang speaks, Wan and Rue starts to feel uncomfortable, the wind is picking up.

Wan and Rue becomes aware of their surroundings, wondering and worrying what's going to happen. Aang and Korra can pretty much see what's gonna happen: The Eye.

Their theory is correct, dark clouds are suddenly starting to appear from the horizon. Seeing this, Wan gets really worried. Wan runs to the edge of the shore. "Amon! Come back! There's a storm coming!"

Amon was pretty far from the shores. He could barely hear his father. Amon is surprised to see the dark clouds, then starts to worry hearing the roars of thunder. "Swim back!" Wan's voice was pretty fade for the young Energybender. Amon looks back to see the shore, his father shouting out to him. "Swim back, Amon! Hurry!"

Amon swims back to shore, only he's not making very good progress. A whirlpool starts to form near Amon, and he starts to get sucked into it. The sight of a tornado forming worries Wan. "AMON!"

Aang and Korra cannot believe what is happening. Amon is caught in the current of the Whirlpool, violently being pulled into the eye of the whirlpool as the tornado slowly moves in the eye as well.

Lightning strikes, around the whirlpool. Amon finally falls into the eye of the whirlpool, that's when large lightning strikes out of the eye of the tornado into the eye of the whirlpool. Wan and Rue can feel their hearts stopping seeing this. When the Eye slowly leaves, Wan quickly swims into the ocean, searching for his son.

"Amon! Amon!" Rue stays back, watching her husband, hoping that Amon survived. After a long search, Wan couldn't find Amon, dead or alive.

In defeat, the powerful Energybender walks back to shore, falling his knees in defeat. Rue walks up to her husband, she puts her hands on his shoulders, then they both break down hugging each other crying.

"From that day, I never found Amon. All these years, I thought he was dead, that the seas consumed him." Wan says. Team avatar vanishes and appears back into the Spirit World. "I have searched, day and night, in hope to find my son. I've searched in all of his favorite places, overseas, even the Spirit World, but I could not find him."

"He disappeared cause the Eye took him into the future...in my time." Korra says.

"Yes. It would seem that he did." Wan says.

"Well, is Amon is your son, then why is he...turning against the Benders?" Aang asks.

"I have no idea. I have never seen my own son would turn evil like that." Wan says. "Avatar Aang, Avatar Korra, please, save my son from the darkness that steins him."

Avatar Wan vanishes. Aang and Korra returns to the physical world. They cannot believe what they saw.

"So all this time, Amon was an Energybender?" Korra asks.

"I'm just as shocked as you are." Aang says. "What surprises me more is that Amon was from over ten thousand years ago."

"Not only that, but he's the son of Wan. The first Avatar." Korra says. "Amon must have been that one person who witnessed the first The Eye."

"We know where he's from and what is he, but why is he against us Benders?" Aang asks.

Korra thinks for a moment. "I don't know. I think I know of a way to find out."

Aang looks at Korra with confusion, but then he feels worried when he hears her plan. "We have to enter Amon's dreams."


	77. Book Seven Time: Chapter Eleven

**A/N: As I said in the previous chapter, today (October 9th) is my birthday. This is book seven, chapter eleven of the Avatar story. This is part two of the story. After discovering Amon's dark secret, there are still some questions that are in need of answering. Aang and Korra enters Amon's dreams to discover Amon's hatred of Benders.**

Chapter 11: Into the Past part II - Amon

* * *

Amon is currently in the castle, on a platform as he works taking away a bender in front of him. Once he's done, the bender falls. The Equalists grabs the bender and drags him away. The next bender gets pushed onto the platform.

"You will be cleansed." Amon says, putting a hand on the benders chest and a thumb on his forehead. The bender's eyes glow, after a minute, his bending was taken away, then the next set of Equalist guards took him away.

The Emperor approaches Amon. "That's the last of them." The Emperor says.

"Perfect. We are another step closer to cleansing the world." Amon says.

Amon makes his leave. He walks down the large hallway, heading towards his chambers. Amon closes the door behind him, then walks up to his throne. Amon sits on the large chair. He reaches into his pocket, taking out a picture of himself as a kid, Rue and Wan.

"Oh father...One day, I will avenge our people." Amon grabs hold of the necklace Wan gave him. "That's a promise."

Aang and Korra returns to Twilight City. They know they need a safe place to enter the Realm of Dreams. Aang and Korra goes to Korra's place. They fall asleep on the couch, while concentrating their power to release their spirits into the Realm of Dreams.

Within the Realm of Dreams, Aang and Korra arrive at some endless space room, where there's a hallway of doors. There are no walls for the doors to attach to, it's just doors.

"So, this is the Realm of Dreams." Korra says.

"You've never been here before?" Aang asks.

"Only once, it was long ago. It was nothing like this." Korra walks around the hallway. "These doors must lead to peoples dreams."

"We'll have to find Amon's. Let's start searching." Aang suggests.

One-by-one, Aang and Korra searches each of the doors. They've found nothing about Amon's dreams so far. However, Aang does find a door. To his curiosity, he takes a peek, only to have scream horrified and swiftly shuts the door. Aang lays his back against the door, panting in horror.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Korra asks.

"I think..." Aang gulps hard. "I just found Amanda's dream."

"Yeah, that girl is seriously twisted." Korra says. Korra walks to a door. She opens it and takes a look. "Hey, I think I found something."

Korra walks inside, then Aang follows inside. There was nothing but light, even after they walked in. The door shuts behind him, which startles the two Avatars. Aang and Korra looks around, wondering where they are. There's nothing but light, but then the light fades and they see they're in a middle of the ocean, standing on the water even.

Amon as a kid pops out of the water. Aang and Korra are surprised to see him. However, they look at the shore to find Wan and Rue. They realized they're at the moment Amon was taken away from the Eye.

The dark clouds and thunder rolls in. "Amon! Come back! There's a storm coming!" Aang and Korra heard that, but Amon didn't. Amon was pretty far from the shores. He could barely hear his father. Amon is surprised to see the dark clouds, then starts to worry hearing the roars of thunder. "Swim back!" Wan's voice was pretty fade for the young Energybender. Amon looks back to see the shore, his father shouting out to him. "Swim back, Amon! Hurry!"

That's what Amon does, he attempts to swim back, only to get caught in the whirlpool. Overtime, he gets pushed into the center, then the tornado dives in and lightning strikes into the eye of the whirlpool.

Once that was done, the world suddenly changes. Aang and Korra are at the shores of Republic City, thirty years ago before the war. Aang and Korra finds Amon, washed up on the shores unconscious, face down in the sand I might add.

Amon coughs out some water, pulls himself up to a sitting position. "What..." Amon looks, to find himself in a strange alien city. "Where am I?"

Amon stands up, stumbles at first, then gets his second wind. Aang and Korra follows Amon, keeping an eye on the lost Energybender.

Amon wonders down the streets, he wonders up until he bumps into a sign. Amon looks up and reads what it says.

"Welcome to Republic City." Amon looks past the sign, at the city. "Republic City?"

Amon walks down the streets of the city, looking. This world is completely different from his own. It's as if he's landed on some strange alien world. The people walking down the streets. The clothes they are wearing is very strange for Amon.

That thought left him as soon as his stomach is growling. Amon is hungry. Suddenly, the stench of something delicious captures his nose. Amon finds this cart that's selling some meat. Amon approaches it.

"Can I have some food?" Amon asks.

The cart lady hands Amon a kabob. "That'll be ten Yuan."

"Yuan? What's a Yuan?" Amon asks.

The old lady snatches the kabob. "No Yuan! No food!"

The lady moves her cart down the street, leaving the disappointed Amon alone. Aang and korra weren't pleased to see this happen to Amon. Even though they known him as an evil monster, he's still just a kid.

Amon wonders down a street, looking at the aisle of stores and shops. Korra and Aang follows the energybender. Korra doesn't look too pleased with this street.

"Oh no, this is Triple Threat territory." Korra says.

"Triple Threat?" Aang asks, with confusion. "What's that?"

"A gang of benders. They're criminals. I ran into on my first day in Republic City. Of course I got arrested for trying to stop them." Korra says. A mobile drives down the road, Amon is surprised to see it and moves out of the street. The mobile drives past Amon, but suddenly stops and drives backwards. "Speaking of which..."

The Triple Threat gang hops off the mobile and they surround Amon. "Well, well. What do we have here? Fresh meat."

Amon looks behind him with confusion then back at the benders. "Uh. What do you mean?"

The firebender chuckles. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"You could say that." Amon says, a bit nervous.

"Well, here's how things work. If you're gonna be around here, you're gonna have to pay a small fee." The firebender rubs his fingers together.

"Uh, fee? What are you talking about?" Amon asks.

The benders chuckle, then they gather walk up closer to Amon, cracking their knuckles. Amon nervously backs up. "Well, well. Looks like you've got a bit of a problem."

The benders takes out their bending, water, earth and fire. Amon is surprised to see that. "Ho-how are you controlling those things?"

"It's bending, genius." The firebender says.

"Energybending? How is that Energybending?" Amon asks.

The Triple Threat just laughs at Amon. "Energybending? There's no such thing!"

"I think this one needs a reality check." The waterbender suggests.

"Yeah." The firebender grabs Amon in the face, holding him up. "And I know just the wake up call." Amon muffle yells and struggles, but the Firebender blasts fire at Amons face.

Aang and Korra gasps seeing this, Amon screams as loud has his could from the pain. After the fires die, Amon's body just drops, then the firebender drops him. The Triple Threat laughs at the child and walks away. Aang and Korra looks at the unconscious Energybender.

"Oh dear. The poor kid." Korra says.

"And I thought Zuko's backstory was bad. Begin burned by his own father." Aang says.

A flash of light happens, Aang and Korra are so sudden then they see they're at the gates of the Sato Mansion. Amon is walking down the streets, with a paper bag over his head. Aang and Korra can pretty much tell he's wearing that paper bag to cover his burnt face.

Amon sits in front of the bags, put hands on his 'face', softly sobbing. "Why is this happening to me?" Amon asks. "I've lost my family, my home. I'm lost, hungry. And now...my face."

Aang and Korra feels bad for Amon, but then it all ends when they hear a deep voice. "Amon..." Amon stops sobbing for a moment, looks up to hear where it's coming from. Suddenly, darkness takes over the world, until they're in the middle of nowhere.

The Dragon Spirit appears in front of Amon. Amon is surprised to see him, of course Amon's more surprised he can see through the spirit.

"Dr-dr...Dragon Spirit?" Amon asks.

"Yes, it is I." The Dragon Spirit says. "I am glad to see you, young Energybender."

"Wh...what happened? Where am I? What happened to the Energybenders?" Amon asks.

"I know you have many questions, young one, and I'll be glad to answer them." The Dragon Spirit says. "Amon. That storm you were in. It appears that it took you into the future. Ten thousand years ahead of your time." Amon's pretty shocked to hear that.

"What happened to the Energybenders? All there is are people who are somehow controlling fire, water and...boulders." Amon says.

The Dragon Spirit growls at the thought of the elemental benders. "Yes! Those...benders! They took away the Energybenders. They are long gone because of those monsters."

The Dragon Spirit channels energy, showing a video of 'what happened' ten thousand years ago. The benders attacking and killing the Energybenders, including Wan and Rue. Amon gasps at the sight of the demise of his parents. Aang and Korra aren't pleased to see this, the image is clearly a fake. They know the Dragon Spirit is lying to Amon.

"Shortly after you disappeared, these elemental benders...They attacked our people, wiped them all out, including your own parents...Until the Energybenders are no more." The video next shows the Dragon Spirit fighting the elemental benders, until they've manage to put him down. "I tried to save the world from these monsters, but they were too powerful. I was killed in the end."

The video ends. "I can't believe this. I always knew the Dragon Spirit betrayed us, but I never knew he would stoop this low." Korra says.

"Amon. You are the Last Energybender. You must cleanse this world of these evil elemental benders, avenge your father, your people." The Dragon Spirit leans close into Amon's face. "Avenge...me!"

"But, how. I'm just a kid." Amon says.

"Go to the mansion behind you." The Dragon Spirit starts to vanish. His voice echoes on the next sentence. "Your answers will be found in there."

When the Dragon Spirit vanishes, the darkness fades away, returning to the physical world. Amon is pretty speechless at what he saw. He's ten thousand years into the future of his time, his people died cause of the fire, earth, water and air benders, or so that's what he's been told.

Amon turns around, looking at the Sato mansion. He opens the gates and makes his way inside. Aang and Korra follows the young Energybender. Amon enters the mansion, to find it old and abandoned. He searches all over the mansion. He finds no answer, until he goes to the shed in the backyard, where he finds that hidden passage to the secret factory.

Amon takes the elevator to the underground level, where he finds the old abandoned factory that's filled with old weapons and tanks, Equalist posters and banners everywhere. Amon looks around, both surprised and confused. Is this his answer?

Amon approaches to the one desk at the end. there, he finds an old newspaper that's stating the news about Amon and the Equalists. Amon is surprised his name is written on the headlines. As he reads the newspaper, he finds it amazing at what the Equalists did. Aang and Korra feels uncomfortable seeing this.

Amon looks at the glass case in front of him, to find the mask that the fake Amon, Noatak, wore. Amon opens the case, holds the mask in his hands as he gazes upon it.

Looking at it with anger eyes, Amon removes the paper bag and puts the mask on. "I am Amon. Son of Wan and Rue." Amon gets off the chair, turns and moves away from the desk. "And I shall reform the Equalists and put an end to these 'benders'." Amon raises his fist on in the air. "Once and for all!"

Seeing this just doesn't seem right for Aang and Korra. For the next few scene changes, Aang and Korra watches the Equalists forming, the war raging on, they even saw the part where Air Temple Island was bombed, wish made Aang sad. He knew Jinora's story was tragic, but seeing this...it was far worse then he imagined.

Finally, the scene ends at a small room in the Equalist mansion. Amon, a few Equalists and the Emperor are standing in a circle, in front of a table that's carrying the skeleton corpse of Combustion Man.

"So, what should we do with it?" The Emperor asks.

"I have a plan. Leave me be. I wish to do this in private." Amon orders.

The Emperor and the Equalists obeyed and they leave the room. Amon talks to the counter of the room. He picks up a pocket watch, then walks back to the corpse. Aang and Korra watches closely at this.

"I've heard what you did for your little girlfriend, Avatar Aang." Amon stands in front of the corpse, looking down at it. "Sacrificing your life to bring back her mother. How thoughtful. Well, you're not the only one to can bring people to live." Aang is surprised to hear that. "Only this time, it won't cost me my life."

Amon sets the pocket watch on the center of the corpse. He puts his hand on the watch, using his Energybending. The clock rewinds backwards, at a very high speed, about 3.6 years per second. The energy coats all over the corpse. Aang and Korra are confused at what's happening, but then quickly realizes what he's doing: Turning back the corpses timeline.

Swiftly, the corpse loses it's aging decoying. Until finally, it's at the point when the body, full flesh and metal, of Combustion Man comes. Amon ends his energybend. Aang and Korra gasps, completely shocked at what just happened.

Combustion Man opens his eyes. He sees Amon. "Greetings, great assassin." Combustion Man sits up. He turns to face Amon. He inhales deeply. He's about to unleash his blast, until Amon holds a hand in front of the assassin. "Hold that thought. Before you fire, I have a job for you."

Combustion Man exhales slowly. "I'm sure you remember the Avatar Aang." Combustion Man growls at the thought of Avatar Aang. "Well, he is here, alive and well. The very same Avatar you were hunting over a hundred years ago. I want you to find him...and kill him."

Combustion Man nods. He jumps off the table and walks off.

Aang and Korra returns to the physical world. "So that's why Amon hates us benders so much. He thinks we are the enemy. Who took away his family, his people." Korra says.

"I can't believe that Amon is an energybender. I never knew there's still one alive, in the future even." Aang says.

Aang leaves Korra's place, to return to Jinora's. This is all so sudden, so unbelievable.


	78. Book Seven Time: Chapter Twelve

**A/N: This is book seven, chapter twelve of the Avatar story. So you now know the truth of Amon. It's all very shocking, isn't it? We now go to United City, which is just like Republic City, only the city is for Equalists. they Unite with one other for justice against the benders. Team Avatar sneaks into the city to uncover a secret meeting.**

Chapter 12: United City

* * *

The next morning, Aang and Korra shared the news about Amon to everyone else. They are pretty surprised to hear that Amon is an Energybender, let alone there's still an Energybender alive in the entire world.

On the surface world, there's United City, a future version of Republic City for the Equalists. Vanille is patrolling around City Hall. The Emperor is walking down the hall as well, on the opposite direction.

"Is Amon gonna be here for the meeting?" The Emperor asks.

Vanille becomes curious hearing about this 'meeting'. "Afraid not, Emperor. He's going to be busy during that time."

Vanille turns around and walks up to the Emperor. "What's this meeting you're talking about?" She asks innocently.

The Emperor turns to look at Vanille. "I'm sorry, miss Vanille, that's highly classified. You're not allowed to know about it."

The Emperor walks away. Vanille frowns, totally bumped she's not gonna get into the meeting, then makes her leave.

In Twilight City, Korra is on a phone call. Vanille called Korra right away as soon as she found out about the meeting. Korra hangs up the phone and went straight to Jinora's.

"What's going on?" Aang asks.

"The Equalists are having a meeting in United City." Korra says.

"What's United City?" Katara asks.

"It's the future of Republic City, for Equalists." Korra says, with a disappointed tone at 'for Equalists' "Anyways, Vanille says they're gonna have a meeting. We need to find out what it is."

"What about the meeting be about? A plan?" Rohan asks.

"She doesn't know, which is way we're gonna find out." Korra says.

"Well, I can't join." Jinora says. "Ikki and Meelo are going to be in Ba Sing Se and I'm stuck babysitting their kids."

Aang, Rohan, Katara and Xin Fu decided to go on this mission. They leave Twilight City and make their way to United City. Aang and Katara are a bit surprised to see the city. It is exactly like Republic City, but it's filled with non-bending citizens who support the Equalists.

Vanille is standing outside of City Hall, on guard duty with the Chi Blockers. Vanille looks around for team avatar. The group arrives at City Hall, hiding behind some bushes. Aang sticks his head out of the bushes, looking directly at Vanille.

Vanille sees Aang, she can tell they're here. Now is the time for a distraction. Vanille looks at a far distance, away from team avatar, and calls out. "Benders!" The Chi Blocks are on the alert, looking at where she's pointing. "They're getting away! After them!"

The Chi Blockers are on the move. When they're gone, Aang and the group comes out of hiding and rushes up the stairs to City Hall. Vanille takes them to the side of the porch. "The Town Hall is heavily guarded in the hallways." Vanille kneels in front of a ventilation shaft, opening it. "You're gonna have to sneak in through the vents."

"How nice. Where's the meeting happening?" Katara asks.

"Second floor, fifth room in the west wing." Vanille hears the front doors opening. She looks back to see general Yoshi is leaving the building. "Hurry! Go! Go! Go!"

Everyone gets into the vents. Once they are, Vanille quickly closes it, standing by looking casual. Yoshi walks up to her, a bit curious. "Vanille. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing's going on." Vanille says innocently.

"Where are the other guards?" Yoshi asks.

"I don't know. Probably off duty." Vanille says.

Yoshi slowly shook his head. "Honestly, it's like working with a bunch of panda-pigs." Yoshi walks off then returns into the City Hall. Vanille sighs in relief, then returns to her guarding post.

Team Avatar sneaks into the vents. Aang and Katara are going have to get use to this. Finally, the team makes it to the end of the vents. When they're out, they noticed they're in the middle of a hallway.

"Vanille said the meeting's on the second floor of the west wing." Rohan says.

Team Avatar makes their way down the hallway, quickly, but quietly. They group stands against the wall when they reach the end to a T cross. Xin Fu plants his feet on the ground, feeling the vibrations.

Xin Fu widens his eyes open, then looks up. He metalbends his coil wires from his wrists and pull himself up. Aang and Katara are a bit confused at that.

"Someone's coming!" Rohan says. Rohan and Aang air jumps to the railings on high ground. Katara panics, she doesn't have anything to help her get up there. Quick thinking, Katara grabs the near by plant and holds it right in front of her, trying to hide behind it. doesn't cover much, only her face.

A business man and a group of soldiers walks by. They pretty much ignored Katara like she wasn't even there. When they're gone, Katara sets the plant down, and the rest of the team jumps back down on the ground.

The group moves on, head for the second floor the west wing. They arrive at the front door where the meeting is taking place. Rohan slightly opens the door, to take a peek inside, everyone's already taking their seats. Rohan closes the door.

"The meeting's about to start. We're going have to take the vents." Rohan says.

Aang and Katara weren't too happy to hear that. Rohan finds a ventilation shaft and then they take it. They crawled through the vents until they are right above the meeting. They gather around the air vent that's showing right above the meeting room.

The Emperor and the high council are beginning their meeting. Rohan translates everything to Xin Fu.

"The United Forces have gathered another round of benders." High Council Yuj says. "The water nation are another step closer to extinction."

"I hope so, Yuj. Cause some of our soldiers kept getting bloodbended on the full moons." High Council Jade says.

"It's not enough. There's still one city. Where the benders, even the Avatar herself, are hiding." High Council Fong says.

"And where is this city, Fong?" The Emperor asks.

"We're not sure to be honest. Our intell states it's a hidden city, somewhere in the underground." High Council Fong says.

Everyone looks horrified hearing that. "Twilight City." Aang whispers.

"Then we send in a small elite team, to dig tunnels underground. We find this hidden city and destroy it." The Emperor says.

"Why is the Emperor against the benders?" Katara asks.

"No one knows." Rohan says. "He use to support us in the war of the Equalists ten years ago. But for some reason, he just turned against us."

The Emperor takes a sip of his glass of water, then faces High Council Korven. "Korven. What's your statues?"

"My troops are raiding Ba Sing Se as we speak. The town is crawling with Earthbenders. Including the Earth King himself." Korven says. "My man have already broken through the outer ring, and now they march upon the inner ring."

Katara and Aang are surprised to hear that. "Ba Sing Se? Innocent lives behind those walls. The Equalists could wipe them all out. Including the benders." Katara says.

Aang agrees. "Katara's right. We have to stop them."

A loud bending noise happens. Team Avatar isn't too happy to hear that. The Emperor and the Councilman are curious about the noise.

"Did you hear something?" The Emperor asks.

The ceiling breaks. The Emperor and the Councilman takes cover as the broken vents and team avatar falls down onto the table. Team Avatar moans in pain from the fall.

"Next time, let's avoid spying from the vents." Katara says.

The Emperor and the Councilman stands up, and notices the group. "Benders!"

Aang is alerted from the Emperor's shout. High Council Yuj rushes to the alarm on the wall and pulls it. A loud siren goes out.

"WARNING! WARNING! BENDERS ALERT! BENDERS ALERT!"

All over the halls of the building, soldiers and chi blocks are rushes down the hallway. Vanille just stands guard the front entertain. She gasps at the sound of the alarm going off, she can pretty much tell it's Aang and the group.

The Equalists captures team avatar. They were taken to the entrance of City Hall. The Emperor and general Yoshi stands by the benders on the entrance with an elite group of Equalists, including Vanille. Hundreds of citizens are standing out on the courtyard. The benders are chained, Xin Fu's feet are rooted to the ground to prevent earthbending with his feet. Katara was stripped of her water porch.

The Emperor walks up in front of the benders. "So, you benders think you could just sneak into our town?"

"I thought we could have." Katara says.

"Quiet you!" The Emperor demands.

"Emperor Hamato, why are you doing this?" Rohan asks. "You were once loyal to the avatar, but now you've turned against us. What did we do to earn your betrayal?"

Yoshi punches Rohan in the gut. "Shut up, you!"

"Amon has shown me the truth. You benders are the enemy. This world was once a happy place until you came along!" The Emperor says. "But now, with Amon, we will return the world to it's former glory. General Yoshi." Yoshi stands up straight at the Emperors call. "Take them away."

Just then, the Emperor gets shot, in the shoulder. The citizens gasp at the sight of the Emperor being shot. Everyone looks at the direction where the arrow has been fired. It came from...Vanille.

"Vanille..." The Emperor removes the arrow. "What are you doing?"

Vanille doesn't answer, just lowers her bow. "It seems we have a traitor in the group. " Yoshi says. "Attack!"

The Equalists charges at Vanille. Vanille fights her way in battle. She spiral kicks two soldiers in the face. In no time, half the group is already down. Yoshi gets frustrated. He takes out his weapons and joins the fight. But Aang blows a powerful blast of air at Yoshi, knocking him away and dropping Katara's water pouch, spilling the water even.

Katara turns her back, she bends the water onto her cuffs. The handcuffs freezes and Katara breaks her hands free. Katara uses her waterbending to free the others. Aang and Katara helps Vanille with the Equalists, while Xin Fu and Rohan takes care of Yoshi.

The Emperor retreats back into the city hall, while the rest of the citizens in the courtyard flees in fear. Aang just uses his airbending, blowing away the Equalists. Once that group was done, more comes out of the building, attacking them.

Yoshi and Xin Fu fights each other. Xin Fu dodges Yoshis strikes. Xin Fu counterattacks with his metal blades. Yoshi parries the attack, and Rohan repeatly blows gusts of air at Yoshi. Yoshi stands his ground, resisting the blasts of air.

Yoshi strikes at Rohan, knocking the airbender down. Yoshi puts a foot on Rohan, holding him down, and points his sword at Rohan's face.

"Tell me where Jinora is hiding and I may let you live long enough to watch her perish!" Yoshi says.

Metal coils wraps around Yoshi. Yoshi gets pulled back, off of Rohan. Yoshi tries hard to fight the force. He looks behind him to see it's Xin Fu, trying to pull him away. Rohan gets back on his feet. He bends a tornado around Yoshi, lifting the warrior off of his feet.

Xin Fu releases his metal grip on Yoshi, and Rohan launches Yoshi into the air. Once that's done, Rohan and Xin Fu helps Aang, Katara and Vanille finish off the Equalists.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Vanille says.

Team Avatar makes a run for it. The fallen Equalists gets back on their feet. Yoshi screams as he falls right on the stairs and bounces onto the courtyard. The Equalists rushes up to Yoshi and helps him up.

"Are you okay, General Yoshi?"

Yoshi pushes the Equalist away from him, then glares at the rest of the group. "Don't let them escape, fools! Go!"

Team Avatar rushes their way through the streets of United City. The Cabbage man is pulling his cart down the streets, whistling. He suddenly gasps in horror seeing team avatar heading their way. Team Avatar passes by the cabbage man, the cabbage man had to make sharp turns and evasion to avoid getting hit or his cart.

The cabbage man sighs in relief. He continues on just to bump into about three Equalists. The rest of them and Yoshi just continues on, as if the whole crashing never happened.

"Gah! My cabbages!" The cabbage man yells.

Yoshi and the Equalists chases after the benders. Yoshi speaks to the communicator watch. "All units! We have benders on the loose on the streets of United City! This is not a deal! Do not let them escape!"

Xin Fu stops for a second, then earthbends an earth wall to raise, blocking off the passage. Xin Fu runs shortly afterwards. Yoshi and the Equalists stops at the wall.

"Fools You think a rock wall will stop me?" Yoshi opens up the power penal in his right arm. He punches in the code and his arm powers up. Yoshi punches the wall hard, shattering it with full force.

Team Avatar tries hard to escape. But then Equalists starts to come out of no where. Eventually, the group becomes surrounded. Team Avatar slowly stands back to back of each other, armed and ready to fight.

Yoshi makes his way through the crowd, arrives at the front row. "It's over, benders. You've lost!"

Xin Fu taps Rohan's shoulder. Ronah faces Xin Fu. Xin Fu speaks in sign language. "Grandpa Aang. Glider's ready!"

"What?" Xin Fu raises the earth they stand on, launching them into the air. Katara and Vanille screams at the sudden launch. Aang and Rohan opens up their gliders. Aang grabs Katara and Vanille. Rohan grabs Xin Fu.

Yoshi growls in frustration. A metal coil comes out of Yoshi's wrist and then fires at the benders. The metal coil grabs Vanille by the ankle.

"Huh?" Vanille gets pulled off. She screams as she falls.

Aang and Katara looks back, worries seeing Vanille's in peril. "Vanille!"

"There's no time! We have to get out here!" Ronah says.

Aang and Katara doesn't question it. Vanille falls back in the crowd. The Equalists holds her in place Vanille is on her knees, hands behind her back. Yoshi just gives Vanille a disappointed look. Vanille looks down in shame.

"I must say, Vanille. I am disappointed in you. You, of all people, I would have never expected to betray us Equalists." Yoshi says.

"You lied, Yoshi! You people are the real traitors!" Vanille says. "My great-grandparents once served the Avatar, and I'm betting to do the same!"

"Well, now we'll see where your loyalties lay." Yoshi looks at the Equalists holding onto Vanille. "Take her to the Boiling Rock."

Yoshi walks off as the Equalists grabs Vanille away.

Aang and the others returned to United City. They reported the information to Korra. Korra wasn't too pleased to hear about what happened to Vanille.

"I feel bad for leaving Vanille behind." Katara says.

"Me too. But let's not worry, she can take care of herself." Korra says. "We have bigger problems on our hands."

"Right. Ba Sing Se." Aang says.


	79. Book Seven Time: Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: This is book seven, chapter thirteen of the Avatar story. I feel bad for what happened to Vanille. But you know what they say: Sacrifices have to be made. But there are bigger fish to fry, the siege of Ba Sing Se. Team Avatar goes to the Earth Kingdom to fight the Equalists and defend the Earthbenders.**

Chapter 13: Ba Sing Se

* * *

The city of Ba Sing Se is under attack. Equalists have taken over the outer ring. The siege is moved to the inner wall. Equalists tried to climb the wall, but Ikki and Meelo blows them down. Earthbenders on the wall also bend the earth near the wall or launch large earth boulders at them.

Admiral Sinjin stands at the small encampment not too far from the wall. He looks over the battle plans, wondering how to break through the wall.

"Admiral Sinjin. The Terra Team and Airbenders are too strong." The soldier says.

"We are not gonna give up that easily. This city will fall!" Sinjin says. "It's time for plan B. Bring out the drill!"

In Twilight City. Korra has been on the phone several times, trying to find report about the Eye. So far, nothing. The Timeline is changing. Soon enough, it'll reach her world and it'll be corrupted. Korra can only hope that the Eye will appear before it's too late.

Aang and Katara are waiting in front of Korra. Korra hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath. "Sorry about that." Korra stands in front of Aang and Katara. "The Eye is no where to be found."

"We know we have to return to our time, but we have huge problems at the moment." Aang says.

"Yes, yes. You're right. Ba Sing Se." Korra says. "I've called Ikki. The Equalists are already attacking the inner wall. They're doing their best to hold off the Equalists. I'm gonna send you two with Azula."

"Okay. Thank you, Korra." Aang says with a respectful bow.

Aang and Katara picks up Azula III and they all make their way to Ba Sing Se. The team takes the war balloon since a mobile wouldn't work well and Aang's glider isn't enough.

It takes over night, but the team makes it to Ba Sing Se. They've past the outer wall where they see the large hole the Equalists have made. Aang and Katara are pretty impressed that they have managed to break through the wall. At dawn, they see the battlefield near the inner wall.

"Whoa. That's quite a battle." Aang says.

Katara looks at a different direction. "Look over there!"

Aang and Azula III looks at Katara's direction. There, they see a large drill machine slowly making it's way to the wall. "This again?" Aang says.

"Ugh! It's the siege of Ba Sing Se story all over again." Azula III says.

The war balloon makes its way to the wall. Aang, Katara and Azula III hops off of the balloon. They can't really believe that the Equalists ignored them. Ikki excitedly rushes up to Aang and Katara.

"Oh! I can't believe you two are here! I'm so excited! Aren't you excited? Maybe not as excited as I am but isn't this exciting!" Ikki turns to Azula III. "Hiya Azula."

Azula III crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "Hello, Ikki."

"Hey, Ikki. We're here cause you guys need help facing the Equalists." Aang says.

"Oh, yes, yes. The drill! It's coming!" Ikki says. Her voice was making a trembling sound at the 'it's coming' part. She's not really afraid, she's just being...Ikki. "Me and Meelo, we can hardly hold them back."

Speaking of which, two Equalists climbs up on the wall. They attack, but Ikki blows them off, then she blows the rests of the soldiers climbing up the wall. After taking care of that situation, Ikki turns back at Aang and Katara.

"Anyways, the drill is coming." Ikki says.

"Have you thought about taking it down?" Katara asks.

"Not really. But General Tong Shin is." Ikki says.

Inside the drill, admiral Wing and the Equalists are working on moving the drill towards the wall. "At last. The inner ring of Ba Sing Se."

"Admiral Wing, the Terra Team have received reinforcements." A soldier says.

"It matters not, no one can stop this drill. Not even Toph Beifong can bend solid platinum." Admiral Wing says.

"What should we do about the Earthbenders, sir?" The Equalist asks.

"Let them come." Admiral Wing says.

Ikki takes Aang and Katara to Tong Shin, the general of the Terra Team. They are surprised to see Tong Shin. She bares a resemblance to their friend Toph.

"Avatar Aang and Lady Katara. It's such an honor to met you two. I am Tong Shin, general of the Terra Team. I've heard so many stories about you two from my grandmother." Tong Shin says. "You know, I was speechless when Korra told me that you guys came here from the past."

"We're honored. It's nice to met you, Tong Shin." Aang says with a bow. "Our moments in the future here have been rough."

"I'm sure it has." Tong Shin says. "Anyways, let's get to the situation at hand." Tong Shin walks to the edge of the wall, viewing the drill. "That drill is getting closer to the wall. If they break through it, Ba Sing Se will fall."

"Can you metalbend the drill?" Katara asks.

Tong Shin gives Katara a hard glare. The plan is obvious, but there would be a reason why they couldn't do it.

"You think we haven't tried?" Tong Shin asks. "That drill is made entirely out of solid platinum. It's completely unbendable."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Aang asks.

"Why don't you do that same old trick you did to my grandmothers plan?" Azula III asks. Her tone was sarcastic with a bit of irritation. But under that, they know that she's right.

"Of course. We can take the drill down from the inside." Ikki says with excitement.

Tong Shin nods in agreement. "All right, here's the plan: Avatar Aang and Lady Katara, you two are coming with me inside the drill. Azula, you stay here with Ikki and Meelo and hold of the Equalists that are coming at us."

Azula III nods. "Yes, general."

Tong Shin and Aang earthbends a platform on the wall, since they know Katara's gonna need a lift to get to the bottom. When they're on, they end the platform to slide down the wall.

Meelo and Ikki bends a blast of air down at each of the ladders as the Equalists climb up, blowing them back down on the ground. Azula III fights any of the Equalists that made it to the top, knocking them back down. As she fights, she made to be pretty careful to avoid the Chi Blockers, since she needs her firebending to fight.

At the bottom, Tong Shin opens a hole in the ground, creating a tunnel for them to take. When they entered, Tong Shin closes the hole.

It's pretty dark down there, but they, even Katara, knows that they can see with Tong Shin's earthbending.

They arrive underneath the drill. Tong Shin bends a way out and they all come out of the tunnel. The three of them finds an opening and they climb it.

Admiral Wing is starting to get this feeling that they're being invaded. That there are intruders inside of the drill. He's must aware of what happened the last time Ba Sing Se was being sieged, how Aang stopped Azulas drill by attacking it from the inside.

"Admiral Wing." Wing looks at one of workers that's watch over the monitor. "There are intruders in the inner mechanism of the drill."

Wing stands up to get a view of the monitor, to see Aang, Katara and Tong Shin running down the hallways.

"So it seems." Wing sits back down. He turns to face Combustion Man. "Take care of them."

Combustion Man nods, then makes his leave.

Aang, Katara and Tong Shin arrives at the inner mechanism that's filled with the massive metal bracers that holds the drill together.

"We're here." Aang says.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Tong Shin asks.

"Me and Katara are gonna cut each of the bracers. When that's done, you go to the top and deliver the final blow." Aang says.

"How will I know you're done?" Tong Shin asks.

"Just give us thirty minutes, then deliver the blow." Katara says.

Tong Shin nods. "Got it." Tong Shin makes her leave.

Aang and Katara begins their work on cutting the bracers with their waterbending. As they work, Tong Shin makes her way out of the drill. When she's out, she noticed how close the drill is to the wall. Hopefully, thirty minutes will be enough.

Tong Shin earthbends herself onto the top of the drill. She finds a nice spot to make her strike. She metalbends blades out of her wristbands and begins cutting.

Minutes have passed, Aang and Katara are still working on cutting through the braces. Tong Shin is already done with her work, even crafted an earth spike to place on the X for the final blow.

Aang and Katara moves on to the last brace. "This is the last one." Katara says. "Let's cut it and then get-"

A combust beam fires and explodes close to Aang and Katara. Aang and Katara takes cover from the blast. When it clears, they look up to see Combustion Man, standing on one of the support braces.

"Oh no, not you again." Aang says.

Combustion Man inhales then blasts a combust beam. Aang and Katara jumps out of the way before the blast hits them.

"What now? We only have ten minutes before Tong Shin unleashes the blow." Katara asks.

"I'll distract him, you take care of the brace." Aang air jumps out in the opening, onto one of the support beams. "Hey, you third eye freak. You want me? Come and get me!"

Combustion Man squints his eyes in anger. He inhales then unleashes another beam at Aang. Aang jumps down, away from the blow. Combustion Man keeps his eyes on Aang. The Avatar runs down the exit. Combustion man jumps down and chases after Aang, then Katara gets to working cutting the brace, which isn't easy to do it on her own.

Azula III, Ikki and Meelo are struggling to keep the Equalists off of the wall. Azula III looks down to see the drill is just about to make contact with the wall, she also noticed Tong Shin is on the drill, fighting off three Chi Blockers. Azula III dives off the wall, heading towards Tong Shin.

Tong Shin strikes at the Chi Blockers with her metal wires. Two of them avoids of her attacks while the third one gets hit and falls off the drill. The two Chi Blockers makes their way to Tong Shin, then fire appears in between the two teams, surprising all three of them.

Tong Chin looks up to see Azula III diving right in. Azula III lands right in the fire and blasts a combust beam at the Chi Blockers, the explosion knocks them away. Azula III looks back at Tong Shin. "Need a hand?"

"You know it." Tong Shin says.

Aang makes it out of the drill. When he did, he hears a combust beam unleashed. Aang turns back and bends an earth wall in front of him, blocking the blast. The combust breaks the wall and knocks Aang back.

Combustion Man comes in sight, stands right by the exit. Combustion Man inhales, then unleashes another combust blast.

Aang energybends a barrier wall, and it takes the beam. Aang earthbends three boulders out of the ground and launches them at Combustion Man. Combustion man avoids the two and slams his metal arm at the last one, shattering it to bits.

Combustion Man inhales deeply. As soon as he's about to exhale, water hits him in the back of his head and quickly freezes his whole head.

Combustion Man loses his balance, the weight of the ice causes him to fall forward and hit the ground, head first. The ice on Combustion Mans head pretty much shattered, but the assassin was still unconscious.

Aang looks up at the entrance of the drill to see it's Katara. "Perfect timing." Aang says with a smile.

Katara smiles and jumps down. The two of them looks at Combustion Man to see he's about to get up. Aang runs up to Katara. He carries her then air jumps onto the drill. Combustion Man stands up, he looks to see Aang and Katara are on the drill, running down towards it.

Combustion Man goes for the ladder and climbs it. Tong Shin and Azula III fights the Equalists that are attacking them. Meelo and Ikki are having trouble keeping the soldiers from making to the top.

Tong Shin reaches to bend the earth from the ground, she raises five earth plates and tosses them at the Chi Blockers. It was all clear and Aang and Katara arrives.

"The braces are taken care off. Let's finish this drill." Katara says.

Loud rumbling happens and the drill shakes. The group staggers from the impact, and they look to see that the drill has connected to the wall. "And hurry!"

A combust blast explodes past the group to the wall. Everyone but Azula III is surprised to see that. They turn to see it's Combustion Man. "Great, another Combustbender." Azula III says with disapproval.

Combustion Man inhales and unleashes another blast. Azula III gets in front of the blast. She holds her hands out, and then bends the beam around her body, like how you would do when you're redirecting lightning, and redirects the blast towards Combustion Man.

Combustion Man looks surprised, but it was too late to react. The combust explodes at Combustion Man, knocking him back, and he falls hard on the ground.

Aang and Katara are pretty shocked, they're jaws dropped and their eyes widen open. Azula III turns and faces them. "How...how did you do that?" Aang asks.

"My mother is a Combustbender. You learn to pick up a few tricks." Azula III says.

"Guys!" Everyone turns to look at Tong Shin. "The drill!"

"Oh, right. I got this." Aang runs up the air, he does the air scooter so he can fly up the wall. Halfway through, he ends the air scooter and starts running up. When he's far enough, Aang turns and runs back down the wall, then jumps and positions himself to make a slam impact on the spike.

"We might wanna stand back." Katara suggests.

Katara, Azula III and Tong Shin jumps off the drill, then Aang slams down on the spike, delivering the final blow. The impact causes the weak braces to snap, and the entire drill collapses.

The Equalists inside of the drill were disappointed that their plan failed. Once that drill was down, all the equalists soldiers and Chi Blockers retreats. Combustion Man disappears. Tong Shin, Aang, Katara and Azula III regroups with Ikki and Meelo up on the wall. They all look down to see the Equalists are retreating.

"Mission accomplished!" Meelo says with excitement.

Tong Shin faces Aang and Katara. "Thank you for your aid, Avatar Aang and lady Katara."

"You are welcome." Aang says. "We are happy to help while we're waiting to get back home."

"Speaking of which, are there any sightings about the storm known as 'The Eye'?" Katara asks.

Tong Shin shook her head. "Negative, but we will inform Avatar Korra is we find anything. You may return home, we can handle everything here now."

Aang, Katara, Azula III, Meelo and Ikki all get on the war balloon and they make their way back to Twilight City.


	80. Book Seven Time: Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: This is seven seven, chapter fourteen of the Avatar story. In this chapter of the story, it's Valentines Day. I figured if Avatar would have a holiday special, why not Valentines Day? (I'm aware it's October, but I was writing this in February. Had some major writers block after this) Frankly I'm disappointed that the show had no holiday specials, unless you count "Puppetmaster" has a halloween episode cause let's face it: That episode is pretty darn scary. Let's not forget about the bloodbending.**

Chapter 14: Love in the Air

* * *

After the mission in Ba Sing Se, team Avatar returns to Twilight City. It was already dark so they all went straight to bed.

Another day has passed, which means the timeline is one step closer to reaching the future. There still has been no reports about the Eye. With each hour that's passed, Korra really starts to worry. Without Aang in the past, she'll cease to exist.

In the morning, Aang was the first to wake up. It's a bit early, so he decided to go out and get some fresh air, and by fresh air, I mean the underground used air. Oh how Aang misses the wide open freedom. Now he knows how Appa feels about tunnels.

As the young avatar wonders down the streets, he notices something strange. Everyone he passes by are in couples and they are being all lovey-dovey. He wonders what could be going on.

When Aang arrives at Market Row, he spots his grandson, Rohan, by the fruit stand. "Hey, Rohan." Rohan turns to see Aang. Aang approaches to the airbender. "How's it going?"

"Not much." Rohan says. "How's Jinora doing?"

"She's doing fine. Being protective with me and Katara, almost like she'll die if anything happened to us." Aang says.

"I don't blame her..." Rohan looks at Aang realizing something. "Wait, did you and Gran Gran have Tenzin just yet?"

"No, we only have Rosy." Aang answers.

Rohan turns his attention back at the fruits. "Then I don't blame her. If anything does happen to you two, she'll cease to exist, just like the rest of us airbenders and the world. We're already worried about your disappearance in the past."

"I get it, me and Katara need to return home." Aang notices the next set of couples walking by. "Hey, what's going with everyone around here?"

"It's Valentines Day." Rohan explains.

Aang seems surprised. "Valentines Day? Really?" Rohan looks at Aang hearing that. "Where me and Katara were from, it was the end of summer."

"Is that so?" Rohan looks back at the stand and carries his bag of purchased fruits. "Well, looks like you two are gonna celebrate it twice this year."

Aang laughs a little from Rohan's joke, and they go for a walk to Rohan's temporary home. "So, where's your wife?" Aang asks.

"I'm not sure." Rohan says. "I left her back at the Northern Air Temple with Aang and the kids. I haven't heard from her since. I just hope she's still alive."

"If she is, she's either captured or she managed to escape from the attack." Aang says.

"We can pray to the spirits that she made it out okay." Rohan says.

Back at Jinoras house, Katara and Jinora are awake. Jinora is feeling a little down, she knows that today's Valentines Day, and that day just makes her feel sad. She lost her husband, Kai. He's gone and he's never coming back. A day like Valentine Day just makes her heart feel hollow.

Katara walks up to her granddaughter, with two cups of tea. She sits beside Jinora on the table, placing a cup of tea in front of Jinora.

"Hey, you okay?" Katara asks.

Jinora looks up at Katara. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem okay. Is something wrong?" Katara asks.

Jinora sighs. "It's nothing. Just that today's Valentines Day and...well, I'm without my husband."

"Oh, right. Wait, it's Valentines Day already." Katara asks, surprised.

"That's right." Jinora says with a nod. "I'm sure you're surprised since you and Aang are from the end of summer."

"Yeah. We were." Katara says. "So...Jinora, what was Kai like?"

Jinora gives a weak chuckle and a sad smile. "He was really sweet. Every year on Valentines Day, he would write me a poem. They were really beautiful."

Jinora stands up. Katara just watches the airbender stand and leave. She didn't bother following her since she figures Jinora is just getting those 'poems', and she was right.

Jinora returns with a box. She opens it and dumps all of the poems on the table. Katara is surprised to see them, there's like dozens of them.

"Whoa." Katara looks at Jinora, surprised. "How many are in there?"

"About twenty-six. Me and Kai first met when we were kids. I kind of had a crush on him." Jinora says.

"Did your father knew about that?" Katara says.

"Well, not at first. He wouldn't be happy to hear I was attracted to a thief." Jinora says.

Kataras eyes widen open, she's pretty surprised to hear that part. "He was a thief?"

"Yeah, he had a rough past. He lost his parents and became an orphan." Katara expression softens. "But, after a few events, he changed and renounced his criminal ways."

"I see. It's just like Zuko before the hundred year war ended." Katara says. Katara looks back at the pile of poems on the table and searches through them. "So...these poems."

Aang Jr. is starting to wake up. He walks out of the hallway, stands by the door to see his mother and Katara on the table with a pile of poems. He just stands by the door, he can tell what'a going on.

Katara picks one up and reads it:

 _'If you held a diamond in front of a mirror. You are looking at two of the most precious things on earth.'_

"Aww. That's so sweet." Katara says.

Jinora picks up one of the other poems, shows it to Katara. "This one is my favorite. It was his first one."

Katara looks at the poem and reads it:

 _'Whenever I see stars, I look into your eyes and watch them sparkle.'_

Jinora and Katara went 'aww', but Aang Jr. is't too pleased seeing this.

"Ugh. This again." Aang Jr. turns and returns into his room. "Every year, it's the same."

After looking over the poems with Jinora, Katara goes for a walk around Twilight City. She knows Aang's out of town, so she goes to look for him. While she's walking, Katara approaches to Xin Fu. Xin Fu looks at Katara, waving with a small smile. Katara does the same, then notices a girl he's with, they're holding arms together.

"Hello." Katara's tone is loud, clear and slow. "My. Name. Is. Katara. What's. Yours?"

The girl seems a bit annoyed. "I can hear you, I'm not deaf." The girl says.

Katara smiles nervously. "Sorry. I just assume you would be since...you're dating a deaf person."

"I get that sometimes. The name's Alyssa." Alyssa says.

"Nice to meet you." Katara turns her attention to Xin Fu, speaking to him in sign language, which is as bad as usual. When she's done, Xin Fu looks at Katara angrily and slaps her. "Ow!" Katara looks back at both of them then Alyssa slaps at Katara as well. "Ow again." Katara faces Alyssa. "What was that for?"

"You told Xin Fu I smell like a decoying skunk-cat that lives in a sewer." Alyssa says.

"Oops. I meant to say you look like a nice person." Katara gentle rubs her slapped cheek. "I'm starting to think I should take it back."

"Sorry, but you really should learn how to speak sign language." Alyssa says.

Katara just walks pass them, and then Xin Fu and Alyssa does the same.

Aang returns to Jinora's home. Jinora is right now working on the dishes, trying to get her mind off the day. When Aang returns home, Jinora looks up and notices it's him.

"Hey, grandpa." Jinora says.

"Hey, Jinora." Aang says.

Aang approaches to Jinora as she returns her attention to the dishes. "So it's Valentines Day today."

"Yea. It is." Jinora says. Her tone had a hint of sorrow, but Aang didn't notice, Jinora's trying to hide her depression. "I want to do something special for Katara. What do you think I should do?" Aang asks.

Jinora looks up at Aang. "Well, why don't you take her to the Cave of the Two Lovers?"

"That place still exists?" Aang asks. Jinora answers with a nod. "Why should I take her there?"

"That's where you two had your first kiss, isn't it? Gran Gran use to tell me that story all the time when I was little." Jinora says.

Aang questions it at first, but then the memory suddenly hits him. He remembered the time when Katara suggested they should kiss, in hope that it'll find their way out of the cavern. It was a rocky start, but in the end, they did kissed and they did find their way out. Aang suddenly realized Jinora's right, it WAS their first kiss. Maybe just as friends, or friend and a boy who's crushing on his friend, but it still count.

"Hey, you're right. Thanks Jinora." Aang says.

"Just remember to be careful up there." Jinora says. "It maybe Valentines Day, but there's still hatred in the air."

She ain't wrong, they are in a middle of a war.

Aang makes his leave, gathers a few things for this little date. He decided to make it a picnic. Aang goes to see Korra and tells her about his date for Katara. Korra didn't really feel comfortable with him doing it, but it's Valentines Day, and it's happening in the Cave of the Two Lovers. She knows that people, even the non-benders like Equalists, are still afraid of the legend.

Aang decided to do this date at night, where it would be a less-likely chance of being spotted by the Equalists.

While Aang's getting everything set up, Katara decided to go see her granddaughter, Amanda. To be honest, Katara feels uncomfortable. Her own flesh and blood is a bloodbender.

Katara walks up to the house of Amanda, then she knocks on the door. Amanda answers it, and sighs with a bored expression. "Oh great, it's you again."

"Uh...hey, Amanda." Katara says, nervously. "May I come in?"

"Whatever." Amanda moves aside so Katara could come in. Katara walks into the living room. There, she's surprised to see a male goth on the couch. "Uh...who's this?"

"My boyfriend. Ryoko." Amanda says.

"Oh..." Katara looks at Ryoko, he looks at Katara with the same bored and careless expression. "He...seems nice."

"Whatever." Ryoko says.

Katara is starting to think that coming here is a bad idea. "Okay...I can see you two are in a middle of something." Katara starts to back away, backing towards the front door. "So, I'm just gonna go." Katara closes the door when she outside, then she turns and walks away. Everytime she comes here, she regrets it.

The day went by quickly, it's already nighttime. Aang just finished setting up his picnic. He now goes around town searching for Katara. He finds Katara walking down the streets of the city.

"Aang. Where have you been?" Katara asks.

"I've been busy." Aang says. "I want to take you somewhere."

Katara looks confused. "Where?" She asks.

"It's a surprise." Aang says. Katara smiles, she enjoys his little surprises. "So, you want to go?"

"Of course." Katara says.

Aang takes Katara to the surface world. When they're out, Aang takes out his glider. Katara holds on to Aang and the glider, and they all took off. They fly over the land, Aang tries to find the Cave of the Two Lovers while carefully not to draw near to the Equalists bases.

Finally, Aang finds the cave. He lands, Katara releases and Aang closes his glider. Katara seems confused seeing the cave, but she notices the sign above it. She recognizes it: It's the Cave of the Two Lovers.

"The Cave of the Two Lovers?" Katara asks.

"Yeah. I figured we could have a picnic here...since this is where we had our first kiss." Katara smiles a little and blushes. She does remember that moment they had in the cave. "Shall we?" Aang holds his arm out near Katara.

"We shall." Katara says, wrapping her arm around his.

Aang and Katara enters the cave. Since Aang can now earthbend, they won't get lost like they did before with Sokka and those singing nomads. They do remember that there are Badgermoles in here, so they hope that those creatures won't interfere with their date.

The happy couple arrives at the center of the cavern, that old tomb room where they learned the tale of the two lovers. Aang finds a nice spot. He sets the supplies down, but doesn't set up the picnic. Instant, he works on his earthbending and creates some skylight in the ceiling above.

Moonlight shines in the dark cavern. "I figured we could use a little light since I can't keep using firebending. Plus it's a lovely night to see the stars, right?"

Katara looks up at the stars and smiles. "It sure is."

Aang lays out the blanket. Once it's laid, Katara sits and Aang sits with her as well. They unload the food from the basket and starts eating. They enjoy they're private picnic in the place where it started it all for their relationship.

"It feels weird, celebrating Valentines Day twice in a year." Katara says.

"Rohan said something like that." Aang says with a laugh. Katara laughs as well. "Doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm spending it with my little water lily."

Katara blushes at the compliment. "Aww, thanks, honey."

When they're done eating, Aang and Katara sits close to each other, looking at the skies in the skylight. While they're watching, they chat a little. Katara mentions about the poems that Kai use to write for Jinora. He thought it was real lovely. Silence comes upon the two of them. Little time has passed, eventually, the avatar and the waterbender looks at each other. They are lost in each others eyes, then they lean in closer and closer, until their lips meet for a kiss.

As they kiss, the crystals in the ceilings of the room glows brightly. When the kiss ends, Katara and Aang looks up, noticing the crystals. "Look."

"The crystals. They're glowing." Aang says.

"They are." Katara leans on Aang, resting on his side, her head on his shoulder, smiling. "Just like before."

Aang wraps his arm around Katara. They spent the night, gazing at the stars and crystals. Just enjoying their Valentine together.


	81. Book Seven Time: Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: This is chapter Seven, book fifteen of the Avatar story. Here, we check on seeing how Vanille is doing. The poor girl is being arrested, all for helping Aang and Katara escaping from being captured by the Equalists. Now, she has to find a way to escape from the Boiling Rock, with a little help from a few prisoners.**

Chapter 15: Jail Break

* * *

It's very early in the morning. Daybreak nearly begins. On the gondola, the Boiling Rock's newest prisoners are being delivered.

The Boiling Rock use to belong to the Fire Nation, but after the death of Fire Lord Iroh, Zukos grandson, the Equalists raided the prison hold and took over. They now use it to imprison traitors, non-bender rebels and bends who have lost their bending.

On the courtyard, the Warden, Sindra, stands await for her new prisoners. The Gondola arrives and unloads the prisoners, one of which Vanille is. The girl is hopeless, her hands bonded in front in chains. Vanille lines up in front of the Warden with all the other prisoners.

The Warden begins to speak.

"Welcome to the Boiling Rock. The Equalists's highest security prison." The Warden walks down the line. "You might think you're the baddest of the bad, but in here, you are nothing but traitors and war prisoners." The warden stops when he spots Vanille. The Warden chuckles at the sadden girl. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Vanille of the Yuyan Archers." Vanille doesn't speak, just looks down. "What's the matter? Too much pressure working for the Equalists?"

Vanille still doesn't answer. Sindra jabs Vanille in the stomach, causing the girl great pain and causing her to fall on her knees, groaning in pain. "Well guess what: You're my prisoner now. Maybe now, you'll think twice before betraying the Equalists." The Warden looks back up at her line of prisoners. "You will all do as we say, or pay the price. Follow the rules, and we'll get along very nicely." Sindra walks off. "Take them to their cells."

The guards follow orders. All except for one. The one guard looks at Vanille with shame. He feels bad for the girl. He snaps out of his trance when a nearby guard slaps him on the shoulder. "Hey, get to work!"

"O-oh, right. Sorry."

The nearby guard moves towards Vanille. He grabs her hard and focuses her to stand. "On your feet, scum!"

The other guard takes the last prisoner. Even though he's doing his duty, he just keeps his eyes on Vanille.

Vanille was taken to her cell. Once she's in, her hands are still chained together. Vanille walks up to her bed and sits on it. For the first minute, she does nothing but sit in shame, then she reaches into her rugged prisoner shirt. She takes out a small picture. It's her parents and her and twin brother very young.

Thinking back about her family just brings tears into her eyes. Her parents died during the war, the father was working with the benders and the mother was working for the Equalists. When they soon realize that, they divorced and went to war against each other, leaving the helpless five year old Vanille and her brother all alone.

Just then, the cell door opens. Vanille looks up to see it's a prison guard. "What did I do already?" Vanille asks.

"You're not in trouble. It is me." The guard removes his helm.

Vanille is surprised. "Ran?" Ran is a forty-eight year old man, with dark reddish hair and very short beard (Like he recently shaved) Vanille drops the picture on the ground. She runs up to Ran, tries to hug him, but failed since her hands are still cuffed.

Ran takes out the keys. "Here, let me."

Ran unlocks the cuffs, freeing Vanilles hands. Afterwards, they both hug. "I'm so glad to see you again."

Ran backs up, looking at Vanille. "What happened? Why are you in prison?"

"My cover was blown." Vanille says. "Avatar Aang and Katara were captured, and I had to free them. They escaped, but I was captured."

"I see." Ran drops his hands from Vanille's shoulders. "So what Korra said is true, Avatar Aang and Katara are still alive."

Vanille looks up at Ran. "What are you doing here as a prison guard?"

"When I heard you went undercover as a Yuyan Archer, I did the same." Ran explains. "Only, I didn't get into a high ranked like you did, I was downgraded as a prison guard."

"That must be rough." Vanille says. "I don't know what to do now. I'm stuck here in prison."

Ran shook his head. "No you're not. I'm getting you out of here." Ran says.

"But how? This is the Boiling Rock. No one has ever escaped." Vanille says.

"That's not true. Chief Sokka and Zuko escaped with Suki and Hakoda." Ran says. "If they've manage to escape, then you will too."

"What are you suggesting then?" Vanille says.

"There are other prisoners in here who can help out. During lunch, we'll have a meeting in the dark ally at the courtyard." Ran says.

Vanille nods, then Ran makes his leave.

Vanille waits patiently for time to go by. She acts casual, like nothing's happening, so the guards are suspicious about anything. During the day, Vanille was ordered to mop the hallway floors with all the other prisoners. Some of the prisoners ain't too happy with Vanille. They are familiar with her being known as leader of the Yuyan Archers.

Vanille acts tough to survive against these prisoners. Soon enough, they become too afraid to get into a fight with her. There are others who aren't afraid, but still backs down. As if they are planning to face the girl later on or something like that.

By noon, it's time to rendezvous. Vanille arrives at the dark ally where the guards can't see anything. She's the only one here. She waits for Ran and the others to arrive.

Soon enough, Ran arrives. "There you are." Vanille says. "Where's everyone else?"

"They'll be here." Ran says.

Ran enters the ally. A minute later, a women appears. Vanille recognizes her. "Claire?"

"Vanille?" Claire asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What about you?" Vanille asks.

"The Equalists took me here after they attacked the Northern Air Temple." Claire says. "They tried to make me give away where Aang and my kids were escaping." Claire looks down in sorrow. "I just hope they're okay."

"They are." Vanille says. Claire looks up with hope. "I found them in Republic City. They are safely in Twilight City with Rohan and Korra."

Claire smiles. "I'm so glad to hear they're okay, and Rohan too."

Vanille looks behind Claire to see a man arriving. He looks just like the Emperor, Hashimoto Arikado. Vanille gasps and turns hostile. "It's the emperor!"

Vanille assaults the Emperor, jumps on him, causing him to fall. Claire and Ran are shocked by this. Vanille is on the Emperor, his arm forcely behind him.

"Ow! Oh knock it off!" Hashimoto says.

"You'll pay for betraying the benders, Hashimoto Arikado!" Vanille says.

"Vanille. Stop!" Ran grabs hold of Vanille and pulls her off of Hashimoto. "That's not the emperor that's working for Amon."

Vanille looks at Ran, confused. "What? Really?"

Hashimoto stands up, wiping the dust off of his prison uniform. "Of course not. I'm the real emperor. The other one is some person posing as me." Hashimoto says.

"...Oh." Vanille suddenly feels embarrassed, attacking the real emperor. She bows down to Hashimoto. "I'm deeply sorry, Mr. Arikado."

When everything's settled, the prisoners sits down, looking up at Ran with their full attention.

"Now that we're all here, let's get down to business." Ran says.

"How are we gonna get out of this prison?" Hashimoto asks.

"When Sokka and Zuko broke out of here, they used the Gondola. That's what we're gonna do." Ran says.

"The Gondola?" Claire asks, surprised. "But how? It's heavily guarded."

"Yes, but not completely true." Ran says. "The gondola isn't heavily guarded at night. So at midnight, we sneak out and get on."

"What if the guards find out about our escape?" Vanille asks.

"Then we fight our way through." Ran says. "I'm in charge of guarding the weapons room. I'm gonna give you your bow, Vanille." Ran turns his attention to Hashimoto and Claire. "And I'm gonna get you two some weapons."

Claire raises her hand. "I'm not really a fighter. I'm an Air Acolyte."

"Then you better learn how to fight." Ran says. "I'll come pick you guys up tonight."

The meeting was adjourned. Just in time too. The guards nearly found out some prisoners and Ran were missing. The plan is all set up, and now all the prisoners can do is wait and lay low.

While Vanille waits, she just spends her free time looking at the picture of her and her family. She misses her happy life when her family was once together. Soon after her parents left them, Ran found them and took them in. Vanille became a Yuyan Archer at the age of eight, when she found out her father died from war. Her mother shortly died after hearing her ex-husbands death. She soon r ealized she still loves him, and fought against the equalizes, only to be kill shortly afterwards.

Nighttime has come. Ran is walking down the hallways of the prison. The population of the prison guards is beginning to reduce. It's almost time for Ran to make his move.

Around eleven PM. Ran heads for the weapons room. He picks up the bronze bow and a quiver full of arrows that belongs to Vanille, and then picks up a bo staff and dual swords. Ran makes his way to Vanilles cell.

The girl is soundly asleep on her bed, unaware of the time. Ran opens the cell. "Psst. Vanille." Vanille slowly starts to wake up. She sits up and looks at the door to find Ran. "It's time to get moving."

Ran walks in and hands Vanille her bow and arrows. Ran and Vanille makes their way down the hallway, going to pick up Claire and Hashimoto. They picked up Hashimoto next, Ran hands him the dual swords. Hashimoto has some experience with dual swords, but it's been so long.

After picking up the emperor, they picked up Claire, and Ran hands her the staff. When everyone's gathered, they head out of the building, arriving at the courtyard. They do have to stay in hiding, stay in the shadows and avoid the spotlights.

Ran spots the Gondola. "There." Everyone else looks at where Ran's pointing at. "We get on the Gondola, and steal an airship and get out of here."

"Let's move." Vanille whispers.

They move on. They sneak past the courtyard by staying close to the wall, in the darkness. Spotlights moves around the courtyard, searching for any loose prisoners. As they move, the spotlight was coming up towards them. They freeze, the spotlight moves past them, up the wall. It nearly hit them. It was too close, then the group continues on.

In the prison hold, one of the guards patrols down the hallways, checking on the prisoners. All the prisoners are how they should be: In their cells sleeping. However, when he arrives at Vanille's cell, he's notice the prisoner is missing. He gasps horrified then runs down the hallway.

Meanwhile, the group are sneaking in the middle of the courtyard, heading towards the Gondola. They froze when they hear an alarm going off. "All units! Prisoners have escaped! I repeat: Prisoners have escaped!"

Guards up on the towers turns their spotlights around the courtyard. All the spotlights reaches to the middle and hits Ran and the group. Soldiers rush out of the prison hold and they all gather around Ran, Vanille, Claire and Hashimoto. The four of them are completely surrounded together.

"This did not go well." Hashimoto says.

"What now?" Claire asks.

"Plan B." Ran takes out his Sais. He spins them in his hands then grabs the hilts. "We fight our way through."

Ran charges at the group of guards in front of him, attacking them. The guards barely fought back against Ran. They're pretty shocked to see the guard turn traitor.

The rest of the soldiers that surrounds the prisoners attacks. Vanille and Hashimoto fights back, though Hashimoto's fighting is a little rusty. Claire barely fights back since she is an Air Acolyte.

Vanille fights nearby soldiers with her fists and feet, the Kyoshi Warrior way. Punching them, sweep kicking them off of their feet, and sometimes grabs their arm and flips them over her, sometimes aiming them to other soldiers. Against the distance soldiers, Vanille uses her bow. She shoots arrows at them, mainly aiming for their feet so she could root them in place.

Claires fighting is a little...unexperienced. She basic just whacks with the staff like it's a bat, or poke them like it's a stick. One of the solders ambushes Claire from behind, grabs her and pulls her back into the crowd. "Help!"

Vanille sees Claires situation. She aims her bow at the guard and shoots him in the shoulder, causing him to stagger and release Claire. Hashimoto knocks out a line of guards. "There's too many of them!" Hashimoto strikes at the spear one of the guards was using it, break it into two.

Ran clears a path towards the Gondola. "Hurry! Onto the Gondola!"

Ran, Hashimoto and Claire runs for the Gondola. Vanille heads for it as well, but she's walking backwards towards it, while shooting at the guards to slow them down. When the numbers become overwhelming, Vanille turns and makes a run for it.

The group arrives at the Gondola. Vanille, Claire and Hashimoto gets on. Ran turns the lever, activating the Gondola. Ran gets on just as the Gondola moves. All the guards, even the Warden, stops.

As the Gondola moves further away, Sindra takes a few steps back, then runs over and jumps high. "Warden! What are you!"

Sindra catches the Gondola, dangling from the window. The group looks to see Sindra. She pulls herself up and jumps in. Everyone but Claire takes out their weapons, aiming them at Sindra.

Sindra sees Ran and slowly shook her head. "Oh, Ran. I should have known you were a traitor."

"I am not a traitor. If anyone's a traitor, it's Amon." Ran says.

"You are just like the rest of the non-benders that are rebelling against us. A fool." Sindra says. "Have you forgotten what happened to your mother? A firebender took away her parents, and nearly took out her life."

"Yeah, but thanks for Avatar Aang and Katara, she lived." Ran spins the Sai's in his hands then grabs on to the hilts. "My mother risked her live saving me, and I'll do the same."

"Hmm. You have your mothers spirit. So fierce, but still too shy to face the truth. Why can't you be like your father?"

Ran growls angrily. "Don't you dare mention that back-stabing traitor!"

Sindra smirks, then turns back at the prison. "STOP THE GONDOLA!"

The prison guards pulls the lever, stopping the Gondola. Everyone staggers from the gondola suddenly stopping and shaking. Sindra climbs out the window and up the roof. Ran worries, realizing what she's doing, and climbs up the roof as well.

Sindra is at the lift arm. Ran makes it to the roof as well. Vanille, Hashimoto and Claire sticks their heads up on the roof, seeing the situation. Sindra disconnects the Gondola from the lift arm, just like that, the Gondola falls.

All at once when the Gondola is disconnected, Sindra hangs on to the lift arm. Ran jumps for the line. Vanille jumps out and grabs hold of Rans hand, Hashimoto does the same to Vanille. Claire does the same as well, but only cause she was out of range, Hashimoto had to grab her staff.

The Gondola falls right into the boiling lake, sinking until the overheated water engulfs it. Sindra makes her way to standing on the line. Ran lifts Vanille so she's holding onto the line, then Hashimoto then Claire. Ran and Vanille pulls themselves up so they're standing on the line as well. Ran's standing is a bit unbalanced, for Vanille, it was no problem.

Claire and Hashimoto are still dangling from underneath. Ran looks back at them. "You two get going." Ran returns to attention to Sindra, taking out his Sai's, and Vanille readies her fists to attack. "We'll handle Sindra."

Claire and Hashimoto pulls their legs up on the line, crossing them over the line and start pulling themselves to the other side of the line. It's now Ran, Vanille against Sindra. Sindra takes out her dual tessens (Metal fans). Ran runs up, making the first strike. Sindra dodges and avoids his attacks, then kicks him back.

Ran slides back, but staggers losing his balance on the line. Vanille runs up, jumps over Ran, landing in front of Sindra and striking. Sindra blocks Vanille's punches. Sindra strikes at Vanile, Vanille dodges Sindras fans. At the last strike, the fan cuts Vanille in the arm, then Sindra punches Vanille in the face, causing her to fall over. Vanille quickly grabs onto the line, causing it to sink down and shake, which also makes Sindra and Ran lose their balance, but quickly regain it.

Sindra falls, with her legs quickly crossed with the line in between. Sindra slides upside down underneath the line, facing Vanille. Vanille sees Sindra and fights her using her feet, Sindra blocks and strikes.

Claire and Hashimoto makes it to the other side of the line, standing on solid ground. Ran looks back to see Claire and Hashimoto. "Vanille! Let's go!"

Vanille looks back and nods. She turns back to Sindra and kicks her in the face. Sindra loses her grip on the line by her feet, but quickly grabs on to the line with her hand, also dropping one of her tessens.

Ran starts moving down the line, towards Claire and Hashimoto. Vanille swings her body, forward and up, and lands on the line on her feet, then runs down the line. Sindra can see her prisoners escaping. "No!"

Sindra swings her body forward and up, landing on the line and chasing after Vanille and Ran. Ran makes it off the line. Claire looks behind Vanille to see Sindra. "Guys! Warden!"

Ran, Hashimoto and Vanille looks back. "I got this!" Vanille stops and runs back, towards Sindra. Sindra makes the first strike, but Vanille ducks and jabs Sindra in the stomach a few times, then sweep kicks her in the face. Sindra falls over, but grabs hold of the line with her free hand. Vanille jumps high with a backflip. "Hashimoto!"

Hashimoto throws Vanille one of his blades. Vanille grabs it midair, she lands on the line, and immediately strikes the line in front of her with the sword, cutting it in one single stroke. The line falls, and so does Vanille and Sindra. Sindra screams in horror as she falls into the boiling lake. Ran, Claire and Hashimoto become shocked and surprised seeing this, and they quickly grab onto the line. Vanille falls and grabs hold of the line behind her. She ends up dangling a foot above the lake.

Vanille pants, sweating from both fear and the heat. She looks ahead to see that Sindra has fallen flat into the lake. She surfaces from the lake to scream in pain. She splashes, struggling her arms as her body temperature dangerously raises and her skin turns reddish. Slowly, she starts to lose her energy and drown. The last thing Vanille sees of Sindra was her hand out, trying to reach for hope that wouldn't reach her.

Vanille sighs in relief, then climbs up the line. She makes it to the top and Claire and Hashimoto pulls Vanille up. "You okay?" Claire asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vanille says.

The group runs down the path, heading down the cliff. They arrive at the docks, where there's a whole line of airships. They take on, Ran took the wheel since he has some experience riding these things.

The airship takes off, and the group are now heading home, to Twilight City.

All the prison guards back at the Boiling Rock just looks down at the lake, jaws dropped and eyes wide open. They are completely shocked, they cannot believe what just happened: The Warden died.

"The Warden...she's gone." One of the guards says.

"What are we gonna do now?" The second guard ask.

"Well, first thing's first: We need to report this to Amon. And that the real emperor has escaped." The previous guard says.


	82. Book Seven Time: Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: This is book seven, chapter sixteen of the Avatar story. This is part I of the story. All you you are pretty shocked to hear about Emperor Hashimoto Arikado in the Boiling Rock, huh? Well now, you're about to hear what's going on with the Emperor.**

Chapter 16: The Emperor part I - Stolen Identity

* * *

Vanille and the escaped prisoners flew all night to get to safety. At a dark castle, Yoshi kneels in front of Amon as the leader sits on his throne. Amon isn't to pleased to hear about the news of what happened in the Boiling Rock.

Rans betrayal, the Emperor's escape, the death of Warden Sindra.

"Is that so?" Amon says.

"That's right, lord Amon. Ran is also a traitor. Just like Vanille." Yoshi says.

"I'm not surprised, Yoshi. Both of them are tied to the Avatar." Amon says. "Ran being the foster grandson of Avatar Aang and Vanille being the descendent of Sokka."

Yoshi faces up, to face Amon. "What must we do, lord Amon? Now that the Emperor has escaped?"

"I wouldn't worry about him, my friend. I'll be sure they don't interfere with our plans." Amon crosses his legs, rests his elbows on the arm rests and places his hands together. "Get me the Combustbender."

In Twilight City, Aang, Jinora, Rohan and his kids, Katara, Azula III, Xin Fu and Korra are all in City Hall, where they are all watching the news of the Emperor's latest announcement. Jinora even translates everything he's saying to Xin Fu.

"My fellow citizens. For years, benders have all cast us all aside, leaving us to riot in their shadows." All the citizens in the courtyard of the city hall boos. "But now, with the help of lord Amon, we will finally put those benders in their place, and everything well be equal once again."

All the citizens cheers for the Emperors speech. The team that's watching it from behind the screen are, however, not too pleased to be hearing this.

"I just don't understand. Why is Hashimoto against us?" Korra says.

"It doesn't make sense at all." Jinora says. "He was on our side for the first twenty years, and now he's turned evil."

"Well, we've gotta do something." Aang says. "We can't just sit here like sitting turtle-ducks."

The pound of opened doors surprised everyone. They all turn to the entrance to find Vanille, Ran and Claire. Everyone, except Azula III, was surprised. Aang, Katara and Korra, to see Vanille. They knew she was taken prisoner after blowing her cover. Rohan and his children are both surprised and happy to see Claire.

"Mommy!" Gorou and Ami runs up to their mother.

Claire runs to them. Halfway, she bends down to her knees and opens her arms. "Gorou! Ami!"

The three of them welcomed each other's embrace, smiling and laughing. Rohan walks up to them. Claire looks up at Rohan. Afterwards, she sets her children down, stands and hugs Rohan.

"Rohan. It's good to see you again." Claire says.

"Claire. I'm glad you're okay." Rohan says.

While the Airbending family are getting together, Vanille approaches to Aang, Katara and Korra. Vanille bows down at Korra. "Avatar Korra. I...I have returned."

"Vanille, where were you?" Korra asks.

Vanille stands up straight. "The Boiling Rock. The Equalists took me there as prisoner."

"The Boiling Rock? Isn't that a fire nation prison?" Aang asks.

"It was, but then the Equalists took over it when the Fire Lord died." Korra explains. "How did you get out?"

"I've got some help." Vanille stands aside, revealing Ran to Korra.

"Ran?" Korra sounded surprised.

"Avatar Korra, it's good to see you again." Ran says.

"Ran?" Aang asks in confusion.

Vanille steps up. "Aang, Katara, this is Ran. He's your grandson."

"Technically, foster grandson." Ran says. "My mother was the girl you adopted."

Katara and Aang are surprised to hear that. "Adopted? You mean...you're Rosy's son?" Katara asks. Ran nods. "Amazing."

"What are you doing here, Ran?" Korra asks.

"I came to bring Vanille and Claire back to Twilight City." Ran says. "But that's not all."

Ran moves aside, looking down at the entrance. There, Hashimoto starts walking in. Aang, Katara and Korra are surprised to see them, then their expressions turned hostile.

"You!" Aang bends energy in his hands, Katara bends water out of her pouch, ready to strike. Korra bends a boulder of earth out of the ground.

Hashimoto is suddenly nervous and worried seeing the hostility from the group. Ran and Vanille stands in between the group from Hashimoto.

"No! Stop!" Ran says. "He's not who you think he is."

The group lowers their attacks. "What are you talking about?"

Hashimoto moves Vanille and Ran aside, facing Korra. "Avatar Korra. You have to believe me. I'm the real Hashimoto Arikado."

"Oh really? If you are..." Korra turns her direction to the screen and points at the Emperor on it. "Then who's that?"

"That's not me. Honest." Hashimoto says. "That other guy, he's some person posing as me."

"Lair!" Korra shots at him.

Jinora raises a hand directly at Korra. "Wait. Maybe he's not." Jinora walks up to Xin Fu, and speaks to him. 'XIN FU. CAN YOU USE YOUR EARTHBENDING TO TELL THIS GUY IS LYING?'

For an answer, Xin Fu nods. He stands next to the Emperor. He raises a foot, bends the metal plate from underneath his boot off, then slams his fight on the ground. Xin fu looks at Jinora and gives her a thumb up.

"Tell us the truth." Jinora says.

"I am telling the truth. I'm the real Hashimoto Arikado. Son of Emperor Raiko and Buttercup. I have no part with any of the Equalists, other then being their prisoner." Hashimoto says.

Xin Fu looks directly at Jinora and shook his head. "He's not lying." Jinora says.

Korra is surprised to hear that. "He's not? ...Well." Korra turns her attention to Hashimoto. "What happened to you?"

Hashimoto looks down shamefully. "I don't remember much of what happened...but I can explain as best as I can."

[Flashback]

Ten years ago in City Hall of United City, Emperor Hashimoto was doing paperwork. The war against Equalists and Benders have been raging with difficulty. Lately, Amon's been trying to convince Hashimoto to join the Equalists, since he's a non-bender, but Hashimoto refuses. He's far too loyal to Avatar Korra to betray her and the benders.

One day, Amon comes into Hashimoto's office. Hashimoto isn't too pleased to see the masked man. "What do you want now, Amon?" Hashimoto asks.

"Emperor Hashimoto. I only come to reason with you." Amon says. "Join the Equalists. With your power and the United Forces, we will bring the benders to their knees."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm not interested in you or your evil Equalists." Hashimoto says. "Get out of my office! Now!"

Amon makes no reaction or, if he wasn't wearing that mask, any expression of change. Not even the tone in his voice changes. "Very well, then you leave me no choice."

Amon snaps his fingers. Chi Blocks breaks through the windows, startling Hashimoto. Hashimoto tries to call for reinforcements, but the Chi Blocks jab him, blocking any feeling in his arms and legs, causing the man to fall on the ground.

Hashimoto looks up as Amon stands in front of the man, looking down at him. "I've tried to be reasonable, Mr. Arikado. But clearly, you are too blind to see the truth." Amon looks over his shoulder, waving at someone to come. Amon looks back at Hashimoto as the fake Hashimoto walks right in, looking down at Hashimoto next to Amon. Hashimoto is pretty shocked and speechless to see his doppelgänger. "You see, Hashimoto, I have taken one of my man to the Forgetful Valley, where the Mother of Faces rests. I have the ancient spirit create your face so this man can pass off as you, and the United Forces will reign against the benders."

"You're mad!" Hashimoto says.

"That's what you think." Amon says. "Take him away."

The Chi Blocks grabs Hashimoto by the arms, lifts him and drags him away.

[Flashback ends]

"So Amon went to see this 'Mother of Faces' to have someone look like you to take your place?" Korra asks.

"That's right." Hashimoto says.

"Who is that guy?" Jinora asks.

"I wish I knew." Hashimoto says. "But as long as he looks like me, he'll have the power to control the United Forces."

Aang gets an idea. "Hey, why don't we go see Mother of Faces to try and fix this."

"That's not a bad idea." Korra says. "You said the Mother of Faces is in the Forgetful Valley. It's not going to be easy down there."

"So what's the plan?" Katara asks.

"Me, Azula, Aang, Katara, Vanille and Xin Fu will go to the Forgetful Valley to find the Mother of Faces." Korra explains. "The rest of you will stay here and protect Hashimoto."

And so it begins. Team Avatar leaves Twilight City. They drive on two mobiles. Aang, Katara and Xin Fu on one. Vanille, Azula III and Korra on the other. Katara is reading the Twilight book while they're driving. Vanille's right, it's really interesting.

In about an hour, they arrive at the entrance to the Forgetful Valley. Since the woods is crawling with spirit vines, they have to travel on foot. Everyone stands in front of the forest, looking into it.

"Wow. The forest is very different then when I last visited." Aang says.

"I'm sure it has." Korra says. "These woods are dangerous. We can easily get lost in them. So we stay together."

Everyone agrees, and they all head into the woods. The Forgetful Valley is a hard travel, many of the vines are blocking their path. Katara even had to Plantbend them out of the way. As the group travels, they noticed strange markings everywhere. The spirits, the trees. The markings are in the shape of faces. Everyone is pretty curious about the markings. To them, it's almost like they're being watched.

"What's with the markings everywhere?" Azula III asks.

"They look...kind of like faces." Vanille says.

"Maybe they are." Korra say.

The gang arrives at a large spiritual pond. They all stand in front of it, looking down at it. Aang kneels down. "I sense powerful spirit energy in these waters."

"You think it's the Mother of Faces?" Katara asks.

"Perhaps." Aang sits down, getting into his meditation position. "Let me take a look."

Aang closes his eyes, as he begins to meditate. Everyone stands aside, looking down at the avatar. "Let him meditate." Korra says. "We'll keep an eye out for any trouble."

Suddenly, Xin Fu gets a bad feeling. He stomps his foot on the ground, feeling the vibrations. Realizing something, he earthbends a wall in front of the ground and then the wall combusts. The explosion startles the group. They all look to see where it came from. When the smoke clears, they see Combustion Man coming in.

Combustion Man now stands in place, glaring at the group. "Oh no, not you again!" Katara says.

Combustion Man inhales then unleashes a combust blast. Azula III moves Katara out of the way and fires a combust blast as well. The two blasts at each other, causing a nova explosion. The group stands their ground, resisting the forceful blast. When the explosion clears, they look back and see Combustion Man is still standing.

"We have to protect Aang's body until he returns from the Spirit World." Vanille says.

Vanille shoots her arrows at Combustion Man. Combustion Man blocks the arrows with his metal arm, Xin Fu bends a wave of spikes out of the earth, heading directly to Combustion Man. Combustion Man blasts a combust beam at the wave, and the explosion stops it.

Meanwhile, in the spirit world. Aang dives down into the pond, in search for the Mother of Spirits. He swims past the spirit fishes as he dives deeper into the light. Aang is, as usual, completely unaware of the events that are happening in the physical world. When Aang arrives at the light, he stops. The light shines bright.

"Who are you, human?" A female voice asks.

"I am Aang, the Avatar." Aang answers.

"Avatar Aang? That's impossible!" The voice says. "Aang died over sixty years ago."

"It's a long story, but you have to believe me. I've come from the past." Aang says.

"Very well, what is it that you went?" The voice asks.

In the physical world, Katara is violently bending water onto Combustion Man. Combustion Man either staggers back or fights back, blasting combust beams at the water, instantly evaporating it. Katara decided to do something different, she bends the vines and the tree roots around Combustion Man. The vines wraps around the assassins body, subduing him.

Combustion Man growls as he struggles to break free. First, his arm breaks free, but Katara quickly bends more of the vines to grab hold of him. Combustion Man unleashes a combust bend directly at Katara.

Korra jumps in front of Katara, bending a blast of air at the beam, blocking it as it explodes. However, the wave of force knocks Katara and Korra back. Azula III shoots fire at Combustion Man. The assassin avoids her attacks, as a final strike, Azula III blasts a combust beam. Combustion Man focuses his attention on Azula III's attack. When the beam was close, Combustion Man repeats the same technique Azula III did with his attack. He waves the beam around his body, around his arms and shoudlers then redirects it back to Azula III.

Azula III was surprised at that. She quickly unleashes another combust beam, aiming directly at the beam. The two combusts unleash a powerful explosion, knocking Azula III back. Azula III sits up and shakes the dizziness out of her head. "Man. For a deadly assassin, he's a fast learner."

It's now just Xin Fu and Vanille standing. Xin Fu charges at Combustion Man, with metal blades popping out of his wrists. Xin Fu strikes, but Combustion Man avoids his attacks, or blocks with his metal arm. Combustion man grabs Xin Fu by the chest, lifts him and smashes him on the ground. That did some serious hurting on the deaf earthbender. Combustion Man lifts Xin Fu then throws him at Vanille, knocking the girl back.

Combustion Man now faces Aang, who's still in the spirit world. Everyone looks at the fight, but they're still down. "Aang! He's in trouble!" Katara says with worry.

Azula III has an idea. She turns to Xin Fu and speaks to him. 'XIN FU. BEND YOUR BREASTPLATE AT HIS HEAD!'

'WHY?' Xin Fu asks.

'JUST DO IT! WAIT FOR MY COMMEND.' Azula III says.

Xin Fu nods. He stands up, knees bended and ready to strike. Katara makes an angle strike on Combustion Man. The man turns at Katara and blasts a combust beam on her, knocking the waterbender back. Combustion Man returns his attention to Aang. He inhales deeply. 'NOW!'

Xin Fu bends his breastplate off of him then launches it directly at Combustion Man. Just as the assassin is about to fire, the metal armor strikes him in the head and covers and clenches onto him like a second skin. Combustion Man unleashes a combust blast, but the armor blocks it and it explodes right in his face, literally.

A large explosion is unleashed on Combustion Man. Everyone takes cover from the force of wind blowing at them. When the wind clears, they look to see nothing but a dense smoke. When it clears, all that was left is Combustion Mans metal arm and leg. They all walk up to the spot, looking down at the very place he died on.

"But I guess not fast enough." Azula III says, thinking about what she said about Combustion Man being a fast learner.

Everyone turns to Aang, who's eyes and tattoos stop glowing. Aang stands up and looks back at the group. He's surprised to see they're injured and tired. Not to mention the black smog of dust in the center.

"What happened?" Aang asks.

"Our third-eye freak friend happened." Korra says. Azula III glares at Korra, Korra notices the girl's offended. "No offense, Azula."

Azula III returns his attention to Aang. "So, what happened in the Spirit World?" Azula III asks.

"I found the Mother of Faces." Aang turns around, facing the pond. "She'll be here any minute."

Everyone gathers around Aang, looking down at the pond. It's starting to bubble and the ground shakes. Everyone but Aang staggers from the rumbling. Water bursts out of the pond as a large root spirit with multiple faces in a circle form raises out of the pond.

Everyone is pretty shocked and surprised to see the large spirit. "I am the Mother of Faces." The spirit says. "You have summoned me to the Physical World. Why have you disturbed me, human?"

Aang bows down. "Mother of Faces. I am Avatar Aang from a hundred years ago. I have summoned you cause we seek answers."

"Very well. What is your question, Avatar of the past?" Mother of Faces asks.

Aang stands straight, facing the Mother of Faces. "We were told that Equalists came here and asked that you would make one of them look like Hashimoto Arikado. Do you know anything about that?"

"Yes. I remember." Mother of Faces answered. "It was ten years ago. The leader Amon, and his partner came to this woods. Amon used his Energybending to force me into the Physical World. But how is that possible? The Energybenders were gone ten thousand years ago."

Korra walks up past Aang. "Amon is the son of the first Avatar, Wan. He came here from the Eye, on the very first day it happened."

"I see." Mother of Faces says. "Amon simply asked for me to give his friend the face of Hashimoto Arikado."

"Mother of Faces. What's the true identity of the fake Hashimoto?" Vanille asks.

"I never learned his name. But...I still have his face." The Mother of Faces rests her hand in front of the group, and shows the picture of the Emperors true face. Korra, Vanille, even Azula III, are shocked to see who it is. It's the face...of Hashimoto's brother.

Anduin Arikado.


	83. Book Seven Time: Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: This is book seven, chapter seventeen of the Avatar Story. This is part two of the story, It's pretty shocking isn't it, learning the truth about the emperor. You now see the emperor is really an impostor created by the Mother of Faces. But how are they gonna fix this? Let's find out:**

Chapter 17: The Emperor part II - The Two Emperors

* * *

The Mother of Faces shows the true identity of the Emperor, Korra, Xin Fu and Vanille are shocked, Azula III isn't really surprised, Aang and Katara understands nothing. Anduin Arikado is the brother of Hashimoto Arikado. Anduin always hated the benders, he spent years trying to convince Hashimoto to raise against them, but he refuses. Eventually, Anduin goes to Amon for help. Amon helps Anduin take care of his brother, and also gave him the power to rule as Emperor.

Anduin didn't really so much like the idea of looking his like brother, it's almost as if he's ruling the United Forces in his brothers shadow.

"Anduin?" Korra says, shocked.

"Anduin Arikado...so he's behind all this." Vanille says.

Aang and Katara seems confused. "Who's Anduin?" Aang asks.

"He's Hashimoto's brother." Korra says. "I thought he died in the war years ago, but it turns out he's been the emperor all along." Korra faces the Mother of Faces. "Mother of Faces, Anduin abused your power. He's using his brothers face to fool everyone as the emperor. He's using the United Forces to raise against the benders."

The Mother of Faces is shocked to hear all this. "I can't believe it...my power...used to driven the world into chaos."

"Can we do anything to fix this?" Aang asks.

"I can't...but my son can." The Mother of Faces says. "My son, he has the power to steal anyones face, I'm no proud of it."

Aang seems surprised to hear that. "Steal faces...wait, your son is Koh the Face Stealer?"

"That is right, young Avatar." The Mother of Faces says. "All though that wasn't the name I really gave him. He left me long ago, and the next thing I know, he's stealing faces." The Mother of Faces is silent for a moment then speaks again. "I'm gonna regret this, but you must take my son to Anduin and steal his face."

"But wait, what if he tries to steal our faces?" Katara says.

"Well, all we need to do is not make any expressions when facing him. Of course that's going to be hard." Korra says.

"Well, me and, surely, Azula here can pull it off, I'm not sure about the rest of you." Aang says.

"I can give your faces protection from Koh's power. He won't be able to steal your faces." Everyone takes a moment to think about this. In the end, they accept. The Mother of Faces puts her hands over everyones face, one-by-one, placing a protective magic on their faces.

When she's done, the group don't feel any different, or look any different at that matter. "All right, now we have to find Koh in the Spirit World." Vanille says.

"One question: How can we even get to the spirit world?" Azula III asks.

"We can take the portal in Avatar Island, but that's pretty far." Korra says.

"I can open a portal for you." Mother of Faces says. "I need to return to the Spirit World anyways, I'll leave the portal open for you all to enter."

Everyone just looks at the Mother of Faces. The large spirit dives back into the waters. They all look down into the pond, in the center, there's light glowing to the surface. It's still there after a minute.

"I guess we just have to swim in." Vanille says. "Last one in is a slow turtle-snail."

Vanille plugs her nose, holds her breath and then jumps in. "Hey. Wait up." Korra says, jumping in as well.

Aang and Katara looks down into the pond. "Come on, let's go." Aang says. He and Katara hold hands, then they jump in together.

Xin Fu looks down in the pond, confused. He has no idea what's happening, since no one bothered to translate it to him. Xin Fu faces Azula III then speaks.

'WHAT'S HAPPENING?' Xin Fu asks.

'I'LL TELL YOU LATER. JUST JUMP IN.' Azula III says, then jumps in afterwards.

Xin Fu just looks down into the pond. First, he does nothing, then shrugs his shoulders and jumps in.

The team swims down into the abyssal waters, heading towards the light. Overtime, they start losing oxygen in their lungs, they had to gather around Aang and Korra and create an air bubble for them to breathe. They travel the rest of the way in the air bubble.

They made it past the light, only when they do, they're still in the water. Aang and Korra ends their airbending. The group looks back to see the light had vanished, then they made a swim to the surface.

The team makes it to the waters surface. They all gasp for air, even Xin Fu gasped. Wasn't as loud as the others since he doesn't know how to make the sound purposely.

Everyone swims out of the water, stands on dry land. They all look around, to see they're in a very strange forest. "Are we...in the Spirit World?" Vanille asks.

"We're in it all right." Korra says. "Looks like...this is Xai Bau's Grove." They're current location is a yellow grassland forest with red leaf trees. "We have a ways to get to Koh's lair."

"Then let's get moving." Azula III says.

Team Avatar makes their way across the spirit world. The whole world is very strange and different, even to Aang. The group easily either gets lost or runs into trouble with dark spiritis. Aang wonders how they are still around since Vaatu is no more, unless he somehow was resurrected in the future here.

The group are lucky that they still have their bending, or in Vanille's case, her bow and arrows, cause they're gonna need it whenever they got into trouble. It takes over about an hour, but the group finally arrives at Koh's lair, the large leafless dead tree.

"This is the place." Aang says. "Be careful, Koh is very dangerous."

Everyone enters the dead tree, when they entered, they become very cautious. Even through their faces are protected, they can't help but feel worry about the evil spirit. During their travel, they haven't encountered with Koh or any dark spirits. They soon arrive at the dark of the dead tree, where they assume would be Koh's throne. If it is, it's empty, which means the evil spirit is gone...or hiding somewhere in the shadows.

The group spreads around, searching for Koh. What they don't know is the evil spirit is curled up in the ceiling, hiding in the shadows. Koh uncurls his head, his face is currently a joker clown. Koh gazes down at the group.

"Ah...such wonderful faces for my collection." Koh says.

The group clears from the center of the room, that's when Koh releases his grip on the ceiling and lands right behind everyone, right in the middle. The group heard the loud noise and felt the deep rumbling. They all turn around to see Koh, half of them were surprised and scared, others, like Azula III, not really. Koh looks directly at Katara, she's making a worried expression, then tries to steal her face.

Aang worries and tries to save her, only a bright light glows and a powerful force of magic forces Koh to disband from Katara's face. Koh isn't too happy about it, everyone looks at Katara, they were looking at her like they expected her to lose her face, but she didn't. Katara puts her hands on her face, feeling everywhere on it. Just as she hoped, she still has her face.

"I'm okay!" Katara cheers.

Everyone smiles and sighs with relief. "Bah! The protection spell!" Everyone looks at Koh, who's getting back on its legs or claws or...whatever. "I take it you visited my mother."

"That's right." Korra says.

"I take here you're here for my assistance?" Koh says. Everyone nods, Koh groans in disappointment. "What is it that you humans want?"

"We need you to steal a face." Azula III says.

"And why should I help you humans with this?" Koh says.

"What if we told you, the man's face is Emperor Hashimoto Arikado?" Azula III says.

Koh gazes down at Azula III. "Hmm...The face of the most powerful leader in the world. Very well, I'm listening."

Korra steps up. "There's a man, Anduin Arikado. He visited the Mother of Faces and made her give him a new face, the face of Hashimoto Arikado. He's using his new identity to help the Equalists reign the world into war and chaos." There was a moment of silence. "Will you help us stop him?"

Koh takes a moment to think about it, then gives his answer. "Very well, I accept this task. But only to steal his face." Koh chuckles evilly at that sentence.

Aang and Katara looks worried, Aang leans close to Katara and whispers to her. "I don't like where this is going." Katara agrees with Aang.

Aang and Korra goes over the plan. They would use their combine Energybending to attempt to open a portal to the spirit world, for Koh to come out and steal the Emperor's face. They would have to do it once they have their hands on the Emperor. The group head out for United City, knowing that's where the Emperor is going to be at.

At United City, all the citizens are crowding the courtyard. The emperor is standing behind the podium on the front steps of City Hall, making his announcement. It's the usual stuff: About benders. Them being evil. Cleansing the world of their 'corruption'.

Team avatar returns to the physical world. They made a quick stop to Twilight City to pick up Hashimoto, then they head off. On the way, they explained everything to Hashimoto, he is completely shocked and mad to hear that his impostor is his own brother, Anduin. Though it does explain his disappearance in the last ten years.

They arrive at United City, but in hiding. Even Vanille's in hiding since the Equalists are aware of her treachery.

Vanille and Hashimoto are hiding in the crowd in disguise. Vanille's disguise is a little silly, all she's wearing is a fedora and a fake handlebar mustache. Not exactly a clever disguise. Aang and Korra are hiding behind the pillars on the porch of City Hall. Azula III, Xin Fu and Katara are hiding in the bushes next to the porch stairs.

"Amon will guide us! We will no longer be outcasts! With the Equalists on our side, soon, it will be the benders who will kneel before us!" The emperor announces.

"Lies!" Korra shouts. The crowd stops cheering hear that, then they gasp when Aang and Korra comes out of hiding, walking up to the emperor. Chi Blockers and soldiers runs up, surrounding Aang and Korra.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Avatar herself." The emperor says. "You've come to take me out?"

"No!" The emperor turns to see Vanille and Hashimoto walking through the crowd, until they're in the front row and in sight. "We're here to dethrone you!" Hashimoto removes his disguise, so does Vanille.

The crowd and soldiers gasp at the sight of Hashimoto, then they all mutters at each other, talking about how he looks like the emperor, or wonder if there's two Hashimoto Arikado, or if they're twins. A soldier looks at Hashimoto confused.

"Two Emperor Hashimotos? How is this possible?" The soldier asks.

"It's not. I'm the real Hashimoto Arikado." Hashimoto points at the emperor. "That men is an impostor. Isn't that right...Anduin?"

Everyone mutters about Hashimoto calling the Emperor his brothers name. The emperor rolls his eyeballs side to side, nervously. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." The emperor says, stuttering. "Maybe you're the impostor!"

"Well, if you are the real emperor, then you wouldn't mind facing a little test we have in mind." Aang and Korra stands side to side, channeling their chi, they're hands glow with energy, getting brighter and stronger. The soldiers backs away from them, worried.

"They're attack me! Stop them!" The emperor orders.

The soldiers charges towards Aang and Korra. Halfway there, water splashes their feet and quickly freezes the soldiers in place. The soldiers were confused, but then notices Katara coming out of hiding, bending the water. Xin Fu and Azula III are right behind her. The audience starts screaming and fleeing in terror.

Xin Fu earthbends large walls out of the courtyard, trapping all the citizens inside, cutting off their escaping. The reasoning he's doing that is they need to stay and see the truth. The emperor tries to escape, but Xin Fu bends the earth beneath him, trapping his feet. The emperor can no longer escape. The emperor struggles to break free, but it's no use. Azula III faces the emperor. "You are not going anywhere 'Your Majesty'." Azula III smirks saying that.

Katara and Xin Fu uses their water and earthbending to fight off the soldiers. Vanille is also fighting off the soldiers while protecting Hashimoto. Azula III had to jump in and help her out. Azula III uses her lightning to clear off the surrounding soldiers from Vanille and Hashimoto. More soldiers comes. Azula III sees them coming, and fires a combust blast at them, blasting them away.

The cabbage merchant is at his cart, pulling it and whistling. The soldiers that were blown away crashes onto the cart, destroying it. The cabbage merchant yells and throws the handlebar he was holding onto right in front of him. "MY CABBAGES!"

Aang and Korra clash their hands are each other, channeling a massive amount of energy. Katara and Xin Fu are struggling to hold back the soldiers. They're numbers are increasing greatly.

"Hold them off!" Katara shouts. "We need to protect Aang and Korra long enough for them to open the portal." Xin Fu sees Kataras lips moving, but he can't hear what she's saying. When they pull back the soldiers, he looks at Katara confused and shrugged his shoulders. Katara tries to speak to him in sign language. When she's done, Xin Fu looks mad then slaps her in the face. "Ow!" Xin Fu returns his attention to the battle and fights.

Katara turns to face the soldier, who's not really armed, just standing there like nothing's happening. "What did I say?" Katara asks.

"You told him he's dumber then a pile of rocks." The soldier answers.

The battle becomes pretty hard. Vanille and Azula III had to help Katara and Xin Fu protect the avatars. Hashimoto disappears into the crowd, who are all cowering in fear.

Finally, Aang and Korra were able to open a large portal. The soldiers and the rest of team avatar stops fighting, they bask at the very sight of the power. The soldiers are most surprised since an airbender is doing some energybending. The portal is at large, Aang and Korra are also struggling to keeping it open. Koh crawls right out of the portal. He reveals his face, which is a blue haired monkey.

Koh looks down at the emperor, who's making a fearful expression. "Hello, Anduin." Koh leans back then jabs his face into the emperors face. The emperor screams in pain as Koh does his work. Everyone looks at the event, totally shocked. Koh pulls back from the emperor. The emperors face stretches and pulls like a rope or removing a fly paper that's sticked to the wall.

The emperor screams in pain at the last part of his face removed, then collapses on the ground, his face covered. Koh stands for a moment, then his face blanks open, revealing the face of Hashimoto Arikado. Koh chuckles evilly.

"Hurry! Pull him back!" Aang shouts. "We can't hold the portal open forever!"

Azula III, Vanille and Katara pushs Koh back into the portal. Not literally push, just attack it with their fire and waterbending and arrows. Koh yells with disappointment as he backs away, until he's completely through the portal, then the portal closes.

Aang and Korra collapses in exhaustion, they've lost a lot of energy making that portal. The soldiers gathers around the emperor. "Are you all right, emperor?" One of them asks. The emperor moans painfully as he tries to stand up. He's on his feet, then his face is revealed. Everyone gasps in shock. "You're not the emperor!"

Anduin is surprised to hear that. He puts his hands on his face, feeling it. It feels different. He quickly takes out his portable mirror, looks at it. He's no longer Emperor Hashimoto Arikado. He's now Anduin Arikado.

"No...NO!" Anduin says, stumbling back.

The soldiers grabs Anduins arms, holding him in place. Hashimoto steps up at City Hall, standing in front of Anduin. "I am disappointed in you, Anduin." Hashimoto says. "This is why our father passed me leadership. Take him away, boys." The soldiers walks off with Anduin.

"This isn't over, Hashimoto!" Anduin shouts in anger. "I shall have my revenge!"

For the moment, Hashimoto clears everything up to all the citizens and to the United Forces, about how he's been kidnapped and imprisoned by the Equalists for the past ten years. Many of the people couldn't exactly believe all of this, it's really hard to absorb it all. In the end, Hashimoto got the United Forces working for the benders once again.

Hashimoto and Korra stand in front of each other and they shake hands. "Thank you, Avatar Korra. I am forever in your debt for this."

"That won't be necessary, Emperor Hashimoto." Korra says. "However, there is something we nred your help for."

"What is it?" Hashimoto asks.

"You know about The Eye?" Hashimoto nods, Korra turns and looks at Aang and Katara. "Those two are Aang and Katara from a hundred years into the past." Hashimoto's a bit surprised to hear that, though that would explain the energybending Aang was doing. "They were caught in the Eye from it's last event, and we need to find the one that's happening this year to return them back to their past."

"Don't worry, Avatar Korra. My men will find the Eye, and we'll report if it's been spotted." Hashimoto says. Korra smiles and nods. "But that's not going to be easy. there are still hundreds of my soldiers who are unaware of what's happened here in City Hall. I have recently heard Yoshi has lead the United Forces to siege Zaofu."

Korra widens her eyes open hearing that. "The Metal City? That's not good. We're on it."


	84. Book Seven Time: Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: This is book seven, chapter eighteen of the Avatar story. Emperor Hashimoto has returned, and the United Forces is now back to help the benders. However, not all of the United Forces are aware of the news. Team avatar goes to the city Zaofu to stop Yoshi and the Equalists from sieging the city.**

Chapter 18: The Metal City

* * *

Zaofu is under attack. The city Zaofu is an autonomous city state, home of the elite Metalbenders, and regarded by some as the safest city in the world. However, it's not so safe anymore since the Equalists are attacking the city.

Avatar Korra reported the issue of the siege to everyone. Xin Fu is most worried about the city being under attacked. Apparently, his younger sister, Heidi, lives in that city. As the group rides on the air blimp, Xin explains to everyone. Vanille had to translate in english to Aang and Katara.

It was ten years ago, during the bombing of Omashu. Xin Fu and his mother were fighting the Equalists. Heidi was just a little girl. About eight years old, Xin Fu was doing his best to protect her while Lin Beifong finds a way for them to escape, but they weren't so lucky. The Equalists bombed the place. Lin dies in the bombing, Xin Fu and Heidi made it out, but not unharmed.

Heidi was hurt pretty bad, Xin Fu was injured as well, but not as critical as Heidi was. Xin Fu took her to a hospital, she was put in a one-month coma. Before she awoken, Xin Fu took her to Zaofu, where she could be safe. All these years, Heidi lived as an orphan. She knows her mother is dead, but she hasn't heard any word about her brother. She assumes that he's dead.

Xin Fu stands looking out the window wall of the blimp, looking down at the world below. Everyone else just watches him. Team Avatar is now just Aang, Katara, Amanda, Vanille and Jinora. Azula III and Korra stayed with Hashimoto to prepare the United Forces for war. Jinora and Amanda heard about the situation and they ride on Jinora's glider to catch up with the group.

"He's been like that since we got on." Katara says. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Jinora says. "He's probably just worried about Heidi."

"How come he never visited her all these years?" Aang asks.

"We don't know." Vanille answers. "He never said anything."

Officer Jet walks in. "We're arriving at Zaofu."

The rest of the group joins Xin Fu by the windows. They all see Zaofu, there's smoke coming out of the city, and hundreds of soldiers marching towards it. "This is terrible." Katara says.

Down below, the Equalists and the Metalbenders at fighting on the field. Yoshi is fighting against three metalbenders, two officers and their chief leader: Heidi. Heidi is in full metal armor, with blades on her shoulders and wrists and feet, and a belt that carries metal coils. the two officers metalbends their coil wires to grab Yoshis weapons. They pull the blades away from Yoshi, Yoshi tries to fight the force, but it holds him in place.

Heidi charges towards Yoshi, jumping with her metal blades to strike. Heidi strikes, and Yoshi ducks, avoiding it. During the duck, Yoshi raises his leg, kicking Heidi in an...uncomfortable area. Heidi reacts painfully from it and collapses.

Yoshi looks at the two Metalbenders. He uses all of his strength and pulls the two metalbenders to him. The one of the left makes it to Yoshi first. Yoshi gives it a quick, but powerful, punch, knocking him back away. The second one arrives and Yoshi grabs him with on hand, and slams him hard on the ground. Even wearing that metal armor, it was pretty painful for the officer.

Yoshi looks down at the officer. The sound of the blimp from above captures his ears. Yoshi sees the blimp, he can tell it's enemy reinforcements. Yoshi takes out his communicator. "Raiders! Bring down the blimp!" Yoshi orders.

The blimp gets closer to the city. As they get closer, air planes starts soaring in the skies, and shooting at the blimp. Rumbling happens inside the blimp, causing everyone to stagger. "We're under attack!" Aang says.

The airship soars around the blimp, shooting at it. The blimp gets shoot down. Xin Fu bends metal to coat on his fist and smashes the glass wall. He looks back at the group and speaks. 'WE'VE GOT TO JUMP!'

Xin Fu turns back and jumps out of the window. "He wants us to jump!" Vanille says.

"Is he insane!" Katara asks.

"I don't think so." Jinora says. "Me and Aang are airbenders, we can just ride the air." Jinora runs out the window. "Let's go!"

Everyone goes with the idea. They all jump right out of the blimp. Halfway down the ground, Aang and Jinora takes out their gliders. Jinora catches Amanda and Vanille, Aang catches his wife, and they all had a safe landing. Xin Fu has a safe landing as well. He shoots metal coils out of his wrists, they land on the buildings and he was able to bend the coils to slow his fall.

The team regroups in the middle of the city. When they landed, a group of Chi Blockers are charging in at them. Team avatar attacks the Chi Blockers. Xin Fu didn't bother stay and help him, he just run off to look for his sister.

The Chi Blockers were a tough fight. Two of them managed to attack Katara, blocking her chi. The waterbender is defenseless. Amanda uses her Bloodbending to subdue them and pull them back. Katara was surprised to see the bloodbending happening. All though she isn't sure how to really feel about it: Scared and upset it's bloodbending or thankful Amanda saved her from the attack.

The Chi Blockers fall. "Is everyone okay?" Aang asks.

Amanda helps Katara stand up. Vanille notices someone is missing from the group. "Wait. Where's Xin Fu?"

Everyone looks around, noticing the deaf earthbender is missing. "He must have gone and find his sister." Jinora runs off. "I'll go find him, you guys focus on stopping the Equalists.

Aang and the rest of the group runs into battle, holding off the Equalists. Katara has to stay behind and wait for her chi to unblock. Yoshi is now facing just Heidi. Heidi throws her metal throwing stars at Yoshi. Yoshi either dodges or deflects them. After throwing about ten of them, Heidi bends the throwing stars to come around, like a boomerang. The stars soars towards Yoshi. Yoshi takes notice, then just blocks them with his metal arms.

Heidi bends metal coils out of her wrists, the coils wraps around Yoshi's arms. Heidi pulls Yoshi to her, Yoshi fights to resist. Eventually, Yoshi over powers Heidi, he grabs onto the coils whips them. The wave causes Heidi to fly off the ground, then slams on it.

Yoshi drags Heidi to him, until he grabs her and lifts her in front of him. Heidi looks at Yoshi weakly, Yoshi takes out his sword, ready to slash her with it. Yoshi draws the sword back, when he is about to make the strike, a metal coil wraps around the blade, and the force being pulled back prevents Yoshis strike. Yoshi looks back to see Xin Fu, fighting to pull the blade away.

Yoshi pulls with all of his strength, pulling Xin Fu off of his feet and towards him. But Xin Fu was expecting this. While flying towards Yoshi, Xin Fu positions himself and sticks his foot out. Yoshi realizes what he's up to, but is a second too late. Yoshi gets kicked in the face.

Yoshi stumbles back and away from Heidi. Xin Fu kneels down, putting his hands on his sisters shoulder, and checks on her. Yoshi stands in place, looking back at Xin Fu and Heidi. He charges at them, but gets blown away by a force of air. Realizing it's airbenidng, Xin Fu looks to see Jinora, walking into the battle.

"Jinora!" Yoshi yells in a growling tone.

Yoshi takes out his great axe, and charges at Jinora. They battle.

Xin Fu stays with his sister, who's unconscious. It takes about a minute, Heidis eyes starts to open. She takes a moment to rest, then becomes completely surprised to see Xin Fu.

'XIN FU? IS THAT YOU?' Heidi asks. Xin Fu nods. 'I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD.'

Xin Fu shook his head then speaks. 'NO. I'VE BEEN LIVING IN TWILIGHT CITY WITH AVATAR KORRA. HELPING HER FIGHT THE WAR.'

Tears are watering Heidi's eyes. With no hesitation, she leaps herself into Xin Fu and hugs him. Xin Fu was startled at first, then hugs her back. Jinora falls on the ground. Yoshi stands above her, holding his axe over his head, ready to strike. Jinora blows air at Yoshi, blowing him away. Jinora gets onto her hands and knees, noticing Xin Fu and Heidi.

"Excuse me?" Heidi looks past Xin Fu and notices Jinora. "I hate to interrupt your little moment." Yoshi gets back on his feet and charges at Jinora, yelling. "But I can use some help."

Jinora turns. the moment she does, she sees Yoshi making a strike. Just when he swings, Jinora jumps out of the way, avoiding his attack. "Sorry." Heidi says. Heidi and Xin Fu ends their hug. 'COME ON. WE NEED TO TAKE DOWN YOSHI.'

Xin Fu. The two of them get on their feet and joins in on the battle.

All of the metalbenders fight in vein on the field of battle. Most of the Equalists fighters are using the armor tanks. The metalbenders can't bend the platinum metal and their attacks at barely doing any effect on the war machines.

Aang and the team joins in on the battle. Each of them divides and takes out the groups single handily, not including the metalbenders that's helping out.

Amanda becomes a big help against the armor tanks since she can use her bloodbending to control the riders inside, massive up the controls until they fried and the tanks shuts down.

Katara finds a large fountain nearby, bends all of the water out of it and splashes big waves at the tanks. To her surprise, they didn't have much effect, not like those back in Juggernaut City did. The tanks are still standing. Katara had to use a different strategy. She blasts a wave of water at the tank, until the wave raises it off of its wheels, then Katara freezes the water.

The frozen wave cracks and breaks from being overwhelmed of the tanks weight, then breaks and the tank crashes onto the ground.

Aang and Vanille usually have a struggle with fighting against the tanks, mostly Vanille. Aang would only use his Airbending, but he soon figures out he can make a tornado underneath the tanks, big enough to lift them from the ground and have them crash back onto the ground, a similar strategy to Katara's.

Vanille can hardly do much against the tanks since all she has are her bow and arrows. When she fires the arrows at the tanks, they either deflect or shatter from impact. Giving up, Vanille makes a run for it. She decided to go help Jinora and Xin Fu.

Yoshi makes powerful strikes at Jinora, but with each swing of his broadsword and heavy axe, she dodges and evades. At his fifth strike, Xin Fu bends the coils around Yoshis axe, pulling at it. Yoshi growls at he tries to fight against Xin Fu's force. Heidi does the same with Yoshis sword.

The general is now held in place...sort of. Xin Fu and Heidi stomps their foot, earth. Outliers raises from the ground and they kick bend the boulders at Yoshi.

Yoshi can see the boulders flying towards him. He ducks and evades the incoming boulders. Now the boulders are handing towards the two metalbenders. They stomp an earth wall to raise and block the boulders. At that advantage, Yoshi pulls his weapons, pulling the metalbenders off of their feet and flying towards Yoshi.

Yoshi ducks and Xin Fu and Heidi crashes into each other. The metal coils release their grip on Yoshi's weapons. Now it's just Yoshi and Jinora.

"It ends here!" Yoshi says.

Jinora positions herself, ready to strike. Yoshi charges at Jinora, he strikes and the airbender avoids his attacks. During her evasion, she bends some air at and around Yoshi, either to throw him off balance or to strike back at him.

Vanille comes within sight of the battle. She watches the whole thing. Xin Fu and Heidi also starts to get up, looking at the fight. Yoshi starts to ever a berserk stage. Jinora can barely keep up with avoiding his attacks.

Yoshi was able to finally hit Jinora, with a jab from his elbow to her stomach. The Airbender staggers back. She takes a moment to recover, but that was a mistake. Yoshi strikes at Jinora once again, but his sword stabs her right on the side of her stomach.

Vanille and Heidi screams of worry, Xin Fu's jaw just dropped, shocked. Jinora screams as well, but in agony. Yoshi smirks, enjoyed that he's finally getting his revenge.

Yoshi pulls his sword from Jinora. Jinora collapses on the ground. Jinora clenches at her stomach as the blood starts to escape. Yoshi stands over Jinora. Jinora looks up at Yoshi, noticing he's holding his axe above her throat, pulling it back over his shoulders.

Yoshi makes his strike, but it gets interrupted when three arrows pierces him on the side of his chest. Yoshi grunts in pain and stumbles back, then Xin Fu and Heidi raises the ground Yoshi stands on, launching him back.

Vanille, Xin Fu and Heidi rushes to Jinoras side, checking on her. She's hurt pretty bad. Probably at the risk of death.

"We need to get her to a healer, quickly." Heidi says.

Vanille looks at Heidi, she speaks in both English and sign language. "Take her to Katara. I'll hold off Yoshi."

Heidi and Xin Fu both nods. They lifted Jinora, which makes the girl yell in agony as it's causing her pain, then they flee.

Vanille turns to Yoshi, who's starting to get back on his feet. Yoshi growls as he glares at Vanille, and removing the arrows on his body.

"Traitor!" Yoshi charges at Vanille. Vanille picks up Yoshi's sword from the ground. Yoshi is right in front of her as he strikes, and Vanille blocks his attack with the sword. Both weapons clash.

Vanille and Yoshi are face-to-face. "Yoshi, please. Stop this madness." Vanille says. "We are not your enemy! We're your family."

"My family are dead!" Yoshi yells, Yoshi pulls his axe back, swinging it for Vanilles head. Vanille ducks, then Yoshi sweep kicks her legs, knocking her off and down. "My parents are my only family, but now they're gone cause of benders." Yoshi stands in front of Vanille, holding his axe in front of her, at the position to strike. "I will avenge my father." Yoshi raises his axe over his head to his back. "DEATH TO THE BENDERS!"

Yoshi strikes with all of his strength. Vanille rolls to the side, out of the way, and the axe impales on the ground.

Xin Fu and Heidi runs, while carrying Jinora. The Airbender is slowly dying struggling to stay alive. As they run, they spot some stray airships, and they commandeer one.

Aang and the group are still in battle. But they are beginning to be overwhelmed. The numbers of the Equalists are greater. The group starts to back up, until they are real close to each other, surrounded.

"There's too many of them." Katara says. "We're not gonna make it."

Amanda looks over her shoulder, barely facing Katara. "You suggesting we surrender and die?"

"Katara's right." Aang says. "We can't win this battle."

The Equalists draw closer to team avatar. Aang looks around, wondering what to do. He looks up and notices an airship, heading towards them. On right side, he sees a metalbender, Heidi.

Heidi waves down at the group, shouting. "Up here!"

Aang gets an idea. Aang takes out his glider. "Get on." Aang says.

Katara and Amanda notices what Aang is up to. They both get on the glider. Aang does an air jump, then catches some wind to fly away.

"Don't let them escape!" A commander shouts.

All the soldiers starts shooting at the benders escaping. Aang tries hard to avoid getting shoot at, as he flies his away to the airship.

Aang is so close to the airship. One the soldiers fires his gun, the bullet hits Aang directly on the shoulder. Aang loses his grip and concentration and the group starts falling.

Heidi notices their situation, she bends the metal coils directly at them. The coils grabs Katara and Amanda by the waists. Heidi sets the breaks on the coils. Katara and Amanda manages to grab Aang just before they stopped falling, the airbender is dangling upside down, the two waterbenders hold him by the feet.

Heidi retreats the metal coils, pulling the group up. Katara and Amanda gets on the airship, then they pull Aang up.

"Are you guys okay?" Heidi asks.

"We're fine." Amanda says.

Heidi turns to Katara. "You're a healer aren't you?" Katara nods. "Hurry. Jinora needs help." Heidi instantly grabs Katara by the wrist and starts pulling her.

Katara can tell that Jinora's injury condition is serious, but when she finds the Airbender laying on a met, she had no idea it was this critical.

"Oh no!" Katara says with a gasp.

Without any hesitation, Katara gets to work on healing Jinora. Xin Fu drives the airship to Vanilles destination. Vanille is still battling Yoshi. Vanille runs away from Yoshi while she shoots her arrows at him.

Yoshi either blocks or deflects Vanilles arrows with his arms. He grasp his great axe, positioned it to strike. Vanille stops, holding out Yoshi's sword. Yoshi strikes, Vanille parries. The weapons clash.

Vanille and Yoshi stays in the position for a while. The airship draws close to Vanille. Heidi stands by the opening door, looking down at the battle Vanille's in.

Heidi shouts loudly for Vanille. "Vanille!"

Vanille heard her name. She turns and looks up to see the airship with Heidi out of it. Heidi shoots a metal coil directly at Vanille.

Vanille looks back at Yoshi, pushes him back with all of her strength. Yoshi falls back. Vanille turns back around, grabs the metal coil when it reaches her, then Heidi pulls Vanille towards the airship.

Yoshi gets back on his feet, noticing Vanilles escape. "No!" Yoshi growls in anger as he draws his axe back, then throws it directly at Vanille. The axe spins forward. Vanille sees the axe coming at her. She throws Yoshi's sword directly at it. The two weapons clash with each other, then falls to the ground.

Yoshi stands down at the ground, growling as he watches the enemy escape. Vanille climbs up on board the airship. Heidi closes the door behind her.

"That was too close." Vanille says.

"No fooling." Aang says.

Heidi looks out the window as they leave Zaofu. The city is now smoking and the Equalists are taking over the city.

"The metal city..." Heidi turns away from the window, then looks down in shame. "Has fallen."


	85. Book Seven Time: Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: This is book seven, chapter nineteen of the avatar story. Jinora now faces a tragic demise. Her spirit is forced to be released as she enters a mostly dead statis. Where she has to choice to live or move on.**

Chapter 19: Into the Void

* * *

Team avatar hurries over to Twilight City. Jinora is dying and Katara could barely keep her alive with her healing. As soon as the gang arrives at the city, they hurried over to Urgent Care.

Jinora is right now laying in a bed of water. The water is spiritual and has strong healing capabilities. Katara and Amanda are doing their best to heal Jinora. Katara's doing most of the healing while Amanda uses her bloodbending to keep Jinoras blood contained.

Korra breaks the news to all the airbenders who are within the city. Ikki, Meelo, Rohan and their families rushed over to Urgent Care. To them, it was only a three second rush since their airbenders.

Aang walks into the room, looking down at Jinora from behind Katara. "How is she doing?"

"I don't know." Katara says. "She's hurt pretty bad."

"She's lost a lot of blood too." Amanda says. "There's not much for me to do for her in this condition."

Jinora's body just lays there, lifeless and motionless. The girl is barely even breathing.

In the darkness, Jinora stands in the middle of it. The airbender turns around, trying to become aware of her surroundings. All she sees is darkness for miles around.

"Hello?" Jinora's voice echoes very loudly. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" Jinora looks around to search for someone...or something. "Aang? Korra? ...Ikki...Meelo...Rohan?" Jinora stops looking around, starting to lose hope. "Anyone?" Jinoras voice was quiet on that last sentence.

There's still no answer. Jinora wonders what's going on. She barely remembers anything. Just then, a moonlight shines upon her. Jinora looks up at the destination of the moonlight, squatting her eyes and moving her hand over them.

Jinora sees two figures coming down. She could hardly make out who they are due to the blinding light. The two figures land. Jinora's able to see who they are. It's Yue and Aang, not the current Aang from a hundred years ago nor her son, but her Aang, the future and former Avatar Aang.

Jinora is surprised to see them. "Grandpa Aang? ...Is that you?"

Future Aang nods. "That is right. I am the true Aang of the present."

Jinora figured the way he said that, he's aware of his past-self and Katara are currently in the future. Jinora turns her attention to Yue.

"And I take it you're Yue, the spirit of the moon." Jinora says.

"That is right." Yue says.

"What's going on?" Jinora looks around, all confused. "Where am I? How did I even get here?"

"You are in the Void." Yue answers. Jinora seems surprised to hear that. "You became badly injured in the physical world, and your spirit was forced to leave your body."

Jinora thinks back hearing that. It's all coming back to her. She remembers the fight she had with Yoshi, and part of it was when he stabbed his sword in her.

Jinora looks up at Yue and Aang, worried. "What's gonna happen now?"

"Right now, you are mostly dead." Yue says. "Which means you are still alive, but you are at the very edge of death. If you don't hurry, your body will fail and you will be gone."

Jinora widens her eyes opening hearing that. This is very surprising news to her. "Don't worry, Jinora. We are here to help you." Future Aang walks up to Jinora. "Believe it or not, this happened to me one time, back in Ba Sing Se."

"I heard the story." Jinora says. "Azula shot lightning at you as you tried to master the Avatar State." Future Aang nods. "But how can I save myself? I'm not like the Avatar. I don't have any past lives I need to reconnect with."

"We'll think of something." Future Aang says. Future Aang turns, moving forward. "Come with me."

Jinora obeyed and follows future Aang. The dark path ahead of them shimmers and swirls, like they're entering some dimension travel. Jinora seems a bit curious with all this. What's going on? Where is she going?

Future Aang and Jinora comes to a halt and the scene settles down. Jinora sees she's in some spiritual forest. The forest is nighttime dark, but filled with shimmering beauty. "Where am I?"

"You are in Macalania Woods." Future Aang says.

"Oh yeah...I remember this place..." Jinora looks at future Aang. "Why did you bring me out here?"

Future Aang looks down at Jinora with a smile. "Cause someone close to you awaits for you here."

Jinora wonders what he meant. Future Aang and Jinora walks down the path, it's a short walk. They come within sight of a crystal water lake. Jinora notices two people are sitting in front of a lake: A man and a little girl, both dressed as air nomads. At first, she wondered who they could be, but they suddenly look familiar, then sounds familiar as they speak.

"It's so pretty daddy." The girl says.

"It sure is." The man says. "I reminds me back when your mother and I were here when I proposed to her."

Jinora is completely shocked. The voices, the back appearances, the history the man mentioned. Jinora knows exactly who they are. "Kai...Tang Shen?"

Kai and Tang Shen turns, to their surprise, they see Jinora. "Jinora?" Kai says, shocked.

Tang Shen, however, burst into tears. "Mommy!"

Tang Shen rushes up to Jinora. Jinora smiles, she kneels down and opens her arms. Tang Shem jumps into Jinoras arms as they both hug and laugh. Kai stands up, smiles and walks up to Jinora and Tang Shen. Jinora holds Tang Shen in her arms.

"It's so good to see you, mommy." Tang Shen says. "You look old."

"Tang Shen." Kai says with disappointment.

"That's because I was aging in the physical world." Jinora says. "You should see your little brother, Aang. Of course he's not so little anymore." Jinora laughs at the end of that second sentence.

Jinora sets Tang Shen down, she faces her husband and they hug. "Jinora. It's so good to see you."

"Me too. I missed you so much." Jinora says.

Back in the physical world, Korra as recently sent word about Jinora's condition to Aang Jr. As soon as he gets the word, he suddenly starts to worry, then he bolts to Urgent Care. Aang Jr. bursts through the double doors. "Mother!"

Aang Jr. sees only his aunt Ikki and Uncle Meelo and their children. Aang Jr. can see that they are all not too happy about what's going on. Aang Jr. moves into the next room, where Jinora is kept in. Aang, Claire, with Hope in her arms sleeping, and Rohan stands aside while Katara and Amanda are still working on Jinora's body.

"How is she?" Aang Jr. asks.

"She's not doing so good." Katara says. "She's not responding at all to the healing treatment."

Hearing that worries Aang Jr. Gorou and Ami stands right next to the water bed, by Jinora's head. Ami is holding half a dozen flowers in her hands. There are tears in their eyes.

"Please, aunt Jinora. Don't die." Ami pleads.

"You mean a lot to us. We need you." Gorou says.

Seeing their children like this brings tears to Claire's and Rohan's eyes. They hold each other in their embrace.

Back in the spirit world, Jinora and Kai are sitting in front of the lake. Tang Shen and future Aang stands back from a distance watching the two.

"I see that your cousin Yoshi is even crazier then he was twenty years ago." Kai says.

Jinora folds her arms on her knees, then rests her head on her arms. "Yeah. He's completely out of control." Jinora looks at Kai. "I am not sure what I'm gonna do about him. I mean, I fear I might have to end him."

"What's wrong with that? I mean, I understand you don't want to kill another life form cause it's apart of our culture, but why?" Kai asks.

"Well, it's cause Yoshi is family. He's the grandson of Avatar Aang, the son of Bumi, and my cousin." Jinora looks back at the lake. "I already feel bad enough about the air temple incident. It killed you, and Tang Shen, and my parents."

Kai moves his hand, rests it on Jinora's shoulder. "You really shouldn't feel bad about the explosion. I don't really blame you."

Jinora looks at Kai and smiles. "Thanks Kai."

Future Aang walks up to Jinora, he warns her it's time to go. They only have little time to finish their mission. Understanding, Jinora nods. She hugs her husband and child good-bye and moves on.

Future Aang takes Jinora to another part of the spirit world. The scenery Jinora arrives at is her home, back in Republic City. Air Temple Island.

"This is...my home." Jinora says, shocked.

Jinora walks around, taking a look around. She can't believe this is her home...sort of, it's still some illusion or something like that. But she can't help but feel surprised.

In the living room, Jinora finds her parents sitting on the couch, looking over some pictures in a scrapbook. Jinora was happy to see her parents once again, so we're Tenzin and Pema.

After a moment of reunion, Jinora sits on a chair in front of the table facing her parents. They all sit down with some tea.

"I see you have been doing well since the incident here at home." Pema says.

"Yeah, well I was up until the attack in Zaofu." Jinora says. "I just wish I could say the same thing about the world." Jinora takes a sip of her tea after talking.

"Yes, I heard that my parents have arrived from the Eye." Tenzin says.

Jinora nods. "Yes. The war is bad enough to worry, now I have to take Aang and Katara back into the past."

"That's right. The timeline is changing." Tenzin says.

"And it won't be long until it reaches the future." Tenzin and Pema nods. "Father, I want to know. How did you and aunt Kya deal with uncle Bumi and aunt Rosy when they were upset with your bending?"

Tenzin thanks for a moment. "Well, we didn't do anything. It was really Aang and Katara who kept the four of us together. Plus Rosy wasn't really the jealous type." Tenzin looks directly a Jinora. "This is about Yoshi, isn't it?"

Jinora gives a slow nod. There is nothing but silence for a moment. "I just don't understand how this happened. I remember Yoshi use to be so fun and sweet when we were kids and now...He's turned into some kind of monster."

"It's hard to accept that our families have turned against us." Tenzin says. "Remember, Korra once faced this fate with her uncle."

Jinora looks up at her father. "How can I forget? He tried to destroy my soul. And you tried desperately to rescue me."

"That's right." Tenzin Says.

"I still wish there's a way I could save him." Jinora says.

"Well, Korra did too with her uncle." Tenzin looks down in shame, then looks back at Jinora. "But she did what she had to do."

Jinora knows it's true. Korra had to end his life.

After done talking to Tenzin and Pema, Jinora and future Aang moves on. The two of them arrives at City Hall of Republic City. Jinora wondered why she would be brought here, but then notices three people gathered on the circular desk in the middle of the courtroom.

It's her aunts and uncle. Bumi, Kya and Rosy. Jinora was surprised, but probably should have seen it coming since she's met her other family members. Jinora stands in the middle of the desk, almost like she's on trail. Future Aang stands at the last empty seat in the one end.

"Jinora. It's so good to see you again." Rosy says.

Jinora smiles and bows respectfully. "Thank you, aunt Rosy." Jinora looks around at everyone around her. Junora turns her attention to Bumi. "Maybe you could help me. It's about your son."

Bumi scoffs. "Yoshi. Please. I just don't understand what's going on in that boy's head. He's crazy turning against benders, even his own family." Bumi leans back on his chair, resting his feet on the desk. "I swear, I wonder where he gets his craziness from." Bumi leans too far, causing him to fall back, crashing onto the floor.

Rosy, future Aang and Jinora looks at Bumi with concern, Kya looks at him, but with a bit of disappointment. Bumi slowly pulls himself up, comes within sight for everyone. "Yeah...I wonder as well." Kya says with sarcasm.

Bumi pulls up his chair and sits back in it. "Anyways, I'm not sure what to do. We're at war and I'm having problems with Yoshi."

"I think Yoshi and the war are the least of your problems." Kya says. "You are dying." Kya turns to Bumi. "Thanks to that son of yours."

Bumi looks at Kya, crossed his arms. "At least my son isn't a bloodbender." Kya shoots Bumi a glare, the two of them face each other, glaring.

Rosy gets in between the two and pulls them apart. "Enough you two." Rosy moves back to her sit, looking at Jinora holding her hands. "Well, I understand how you feel, Jinora. I still remember when my husband betrayed me and Ran."

Jinora makes a frown and looks down in sorrow. "Yeah. I still can't believe Ralph would want to force Ran to fight against benders."

"The most shocking part is when Ralph tried to kill him." Rosy says. "I did what I had to do and take the blow for Ran so he could escape." Rosy looks up at Jinora, a tear shed from her eye. "And then...my son, he had to face and defeat Ralph fifteen years ago."

Jinora turns to Kya as she speaks. "I think we all know that this war with the Equalists, all it brings is pain and misery."

"Non-benders turn against everyone." Jinora flinches as she turns to see Tenzin and Pema joining in. "Family, friends, loved ones. All for what? Just to make the world 'a better place'."

"Sometimes it's hard to accept it." Jinora turns to see her husband and daughter approaching. "But in the end, we've all learned to move on, and looked into the future." Jinora smiles and nods. It's all true.

In the physical world, everyone's not doing so good. Jinora is still in her mostly dead coma. Katara and Amanda are starting to lose Hope, well mostly Katara since Amanda is still at her life-is-pointless expression like goths do. All the airbender families and Aang are standing aside, worried.

Katara finally gives up on the healing lesson. He hands dropped and she stands, looking up at the group. "I don't really know what to say to you all..." Katara looks down a little in sorrow. "She's not responding at all to the treatment. There are no other options to save her...I think it's time...to let her go."

Most of the group gasps hearing that. Aang Jr. is the one who's most disappointed.

Katara looks back at Amanda. Amanda looks over her shoulder to see Katara, who's giving her a sadden look telling her to stop. Amanda gives a single nod, then drops her bloodbending.

In the spirit world, everyone feels a strange presense. It doesn't feel good either. Even Jinora feels it the most. She's starting to feel cold, and enlightened.

Future Aang puts a hand on Jinoras shoulder, concentrating to feel her. After a moment, he exhales and opens his eyes. "I no longer feel Katara's healing on you. Something's wrong."

Jinora starts to worry. Everyone wonders around the spirit world to find Yue. The moon spirit floats over a cliff. Future Aang and Jinora stands on the top of the cliff. Yue does some waterbending work on Jinora, three water rings running up and down on Jinora, glowing.

At the end of her work, the waters dropped, Yue opens her eyes and gives a sad expression. "I'm afraid your body is now...lifeless." Jinora is shocked to hear that. "You can no longer return to the physical world."

"No..." Jinora slowly shook her head, slowly looking down.

Yue puts a hand on Jinoras shoulder. "I am sorry."

Jinora slowly turns and walks away, she stops right in front of the group. Jinora looks up to see her husband Kai. He must have heard what appened, cause his expression is also sadden, then he hugged Jinora.

Future Aang and Yue arrives with the group as well. Pema walks up to Yue. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I don't think so." Yue says.

Future Aang looks up at the group. "There is one." Everyone looks at future Aang. "But it's very risky."

Yue looks surprised. "Avatar Aang...you're not saying..." Future Aang nods.

"What is it?" Jinora asks.

Future Aang turns to face Jinora. "When I was a boy, I wanted to desperately to bring my mother-in-law, Kya, back to life. All because Katara was sadden that she's gone. The Dragon Spirit told me there was a way, but it would cost me my own life. During that time, he also told me that I could be revived if a human spirit took my place."

Jinora can see where this is going. "You're saying, that if a human spirit sacrifices himserlf...or herself."

"You will be brought back to life." Future Aang finishes. "However, if this is done, that spirit will be forever destroyed. Like they never even existed." Jinora seems surprised to hear that. "My father, Monk Gyatso, he sacrificed his spirit for me to live. It was hard for me to accept that he's forever gone, but then I learned that it was for the best. He didn't even let me get to choice if I should accept it or not."

Yue turns to future Aang. "Well, he mostly do it cause you are the Avatar, and you were the last Airbender...plus the Dragon Spirit was gonna destroy your soul."

Future Aang nods. "That is right." Future Aang turns to Jinora. "But this time, we'll gonna let you make the choice if you want to do it."

"But...who would sacrifice their self just for me?" Jinora asks.

Everyone falls silent. They are all not sure who would. After a moment, everyone looks down, but then Kai steps up. "I'll do it." Everyone looks at Kai. "I'll be the sacrifice."

Jinora turns to Kai. "Kai, you don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to." Kai puts his hands on Jinora's shoulders. "Jinora. All I ever wanted is for you to be happy. If I would have to get my soul destroyed for that to happen, I'd do it." Jinora is speechless, she has no words to say about what Kai just said. She looks down, wondering what to do. Kai tilts her head up to face him and then he smiles a little. "I'll let you decide. The choice is yours."

Jinora backs up a little. She looks at everyone. Her husband, child, parents, aunts, uncle. If she stays dead, she could be with them. But she knows she still has all of her friends, siblings, her past grandparents, nieces and nephews and most importantly, her own son. Aang Jr. is now on his own, even through he's a young adult, he's still her son.

Jinora turns to Yue, looking up at the moon spirit. "Well...what's it going to be, Jinora?"

Jinora looks down, puzzled with eyes closed. She has no idea what to do.


	86. Book Seven Time: Chapter Twenty

**A/N: This is book seven, chapter twenty of the Avatar story. But also part one of the finale. It's tragic, isn't it? Jinora is now dead. All because of Yoshi. Can you actually believe that an Equalist would go so far just to kill his own family member? Talk about messed up, am I right? Well, the time has now come. Korra as decided to put an end to the Equalists, once and for all.**

Chapter 20: Downfall part I - Into the War.

* * *

Everyone was silent. No one was happy. There is only sorrow and pain. Everyone gathers in a line in front of a lake on the outskirts of Twilight City. Katara and Aang Jr., who's carrying Jinora's lifeless body, walks on the lake. Katara bends an ice path as they walk. Aang Jr. looks down at his mothers corpse, tears escaping from his eyes. The tears travel down his face and they drip off of his chin, onto Jinora's face.

At the center of the lake, Katara and Aang Jr. stops. Katara looks at Aang Jr. with sorrow. The airbender kneels down, gently places Jinora into the water. Jinora's body rests on the waters surface, then slowly starts to sink when Aang Jr. releases her from his arms.

Jinora's body is now completely underwater. Aang Jr. looks down, unleashes his sobs. Katara kneels down, she wraps her arms around her great-grandson. "I'm sorry." Katara whispers.

An hour as passed since that little funeral happened. Korra, Aang, Ran and Vanille are in City Hall. Korra paces around, looking down with her hands behind her back. The avatar is thinking about what to do. After a moment of silence, Aang speaks.

"What are we gonna do now?" The avatar asks.

Korra stops hearing Aang speak. She closes her eyes and take a deep breath through the nose. "It's almost like we've lost all hope. The Equalists are growing stronger by the minute, Zaofu has fallen, and Jinora is now dead." Vanille says.

"Jinora was the bravest, most wisest airbender I've ever met." Korra says. "I have seen her faced many dangers and life threats when she was a kid. She had such a strong spirit." Korra stays silence for a moment, then turns to the group. "I have had enough of this! The Equalists have caused enough pain and suffering all these years. It's time to take them down."

Everyone seems surprised by by Korra's suggestion. "But, Avatar Korra. We are still out numbered. How are we gonna face Amon and defeat him?" Ran asks.

"Well, we now have Emperor Hashimoto back on our side. We'll just have to reunite the United Force." Korra turns to Ran and Vanille. "Ran. Vanille. Do you two know where Amon could be at?"

"I don't know about anything other then anything at the Boiling Rock." Ran says.

Korra turns to look at Vanille. "What about you, Vanille?"

"Well, I heard there's this one castle Amon lives in. It's on an island near the North Pole. I haven't been told much about it, but I do believe it's the Equalists main palace." Vanille says.

"All right. We'll gather up the elite benders." Korra heads for the exit. "I'm gonna talk to Hashimoto and see how he's doing with the United Forces."

Just then, all the screens on the monitors goes to a fuzzy disconnection. Korra and the others take notice and were startled seeing it. All the monitors works together and shows a large image of Yoshi's face. Korra was surprised. "Yoshi!?"

Yoshi laughs evilly out loud (They can't really hear it). "He hacked into our system?" Ran asks. "Clear little traitor!"

Yoshi speaks, but no sound comes out. Everyone else was confused wondering what he's saying. "Where's the sound?" Vanille asks.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi stops talking hearing Korra's call. "Your microphone! It's not on!"

Yoshi seems a bit confused, then he puts on his glasses and looks down at the keyboard. "Click on the button with the picture of the microphone." Ran says.

"Everytime a villain calls in, this always happens." Vanille says.

Yoshi pushes a few buttons on the keyboard. "Hello?..." then the screen goes black. "Hello?"

"Now we can hear you, but we can't see you." Ran tells him.

Korra sighs in irritation. "That's like talking to my parents."

The screen turns back on, with Yoshi facing closed up. "Hello? Are we good? We good?" Yoshi backs up then clears his throat. "Anyways, so Avatar Korra. You think you could hide from me? well, you thought wrong!" Hearing that worries everyone as Yoshi laughs evilly. "My men are now tunneling into your city as we speak! The end of you benders has finally come!"

Yoshi pushes a button on the keyboard, and a child's music play. 'The wheels on the mobile go around and around, around and around.' Yoshi seems worried about that, Korra and the others just laughed.

"Nope, that's not it." Yoshi pushes another button, and it only made the song louder. "Not it either." Yoshi pushes another button, and at that moment, he screams in agony and plants his hands over his ears, as a very loud rock music plays. Yoshi falls down, the music plays for about ten seconds, then Yoshis arm reaches up and hits the button to turn it off, then he pulls himself up. "Defiantly not it..."

Yoshi weakly pushes a button on the keyboard, ending the video chat.

When that was done, Korra and the others rushes outside. When they're out, they noticed on the walls of the caverns, drills are popping out, creating holes. Countless Equalists soldiers and chi blockers rushes out of the holes, invading the city.

"Come on! Let's take them out!" Korra says.

Korra, Aang, Vanille and Ran rushes into battle, taking out the Equalists. Xin Fu, Azula III and Amanda also joins in on the battle. The Equalists fights back, some of them attack the citizens while they're fleeing in terror.

The battle goes on for quite a while, but the Equalists were defeated. Korra, Aang and all the other benders were beaten down and exhausted. Even under all that, Korra still makes her leave to visit Emperor Hashimoto.

There is a dark castle on an island. The island is pretty big. It's the Equalists main base. Helicopters are flying around the island, leaving or entering. Thousands of soldiers are marching down the flat lands. The castle is about a hundred feet tall.

Amon seats on his throne, with two large bonfires on each side of the throne. The large door opens, revealing Yoshi. Yoshi walks down the hallway, heading towards the throne. At about twenty feet, Yoshi kneels down.

"My lord. I am pleased to report that Zaofu has fallen, and that the hidden city has been revealed." Yoshi says.

"Perfect. Now no bender will be safe from my wrath." Amon says.

Yoshi looks up at Amon. "But what about Ba Sing Se? There are still benders and rebellions living in there."

"Don't not worry about it, general. Ba Sing Se will fall." Amon says. "You are dismissed." Yoshi nods, he stands up and then makes his leave. when Yoshi's gone, Amon reaches into his pocket, he takes out a folded paper, then unfolds it. The picture is his younger self with his parents. "Father...I will avenge our people."

Back in Twilight City, Aang and Vanille returns to Jinora's house. They want to check and see how Aang Jr. is doing. Aang is flying on his gilder, Vanille is riding with Aang. Aang flies to the air temple house. When they land, they go inside, to find Aang Jr. on the couch, looking down in depression. Katara stands behinds Aang Jr., putting a cover over him.

"Hiya, Aang." Vanille says, in a cheerful tone. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay...I guess." Aang Jr. says.

Katara moves to in front of the couch, she sits next to Aang Jr. "We know it hurts losing our loved ones. I still remember how it felt losing my mother...twice." Aang Jr. seemed confused hearing that. He faces Katara and was about to ask, then Katara answered. "Long story, don't ask."

Aang Jr. looks back down. Vanille sits next to Aang Jr. on his other side, then she puts a hand on his back. "It'll be all right. Don't worry."

Aang Jr. looks bitter at Vanille, he shoves her hand off of him. "Leave me alone, Vanille." Aang Jr. stands up, then heads for his room.

Everyone just watches Aang leave. "That was harsh." Katara says.

"It's okay. He's just like that cause he doesn't like non-benders." Vanille says. "I guess he hates them even more now that Yoshi took his mother away."

"I know that feeling." Katara says.

Everyone just falls silent. No one really knows what to say or do to help the young airbender.

Hashimoto is in City Hall of United City. The city is now free from the Equalists, though some of it's citizens are still on the side of the Equalists. They don't really do much, just argue over that Hashimoto is a pathetic leader.

Korra rides on Khan to the city. Korra has decided to watch over Khan for a while, since Jinora's no longer around. She wonders if Aang Jr. is gonna want to take care of the flying bison. Khan lands right outside of City Hall, Korra hops off and walks right in, where she's greeted by two security guards.

"I am Avatar Korra. I am here to talk to Hashimoto." Korra says.

The guards hesitated, then they allowed Korra in. Korra enters City Hall, so far, it's just her and some assistant in the lobby. Korra walks down the hallway, making her way towards Hashimoto's office. As she moves on, the assistant turns her head towards Korra, and lowers her eyebrows, curiously. That girl is up to something, the assistant, not Korra.

Korra arrives at Hashimoto's office. There, she finds the man sitting at his desk, doing some paperwork. Hashimoto looks up to notice Korra standing there. "Avatar Korra? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Korra walks in, she also closes the door behind her.

The assistant shows up, noticing that the doors are closed. The assistant wants to know what they're up too, but she knows Korra and Hashimoto aren't fools. The assistant takes out a radio, she boosts the audio on the microphone. Then she opens the door very slightly, holding the microphone by the open crack, but holding it by the door out of sight from Hashimoto and Korra.

"Hashimoto, Zaofu has fallen, my friend Jinora is now gone, and Twilight City was recently attacked. The Equalists need to be stopped, now." Korra says.

Hashimoto seems surprised to hear the news. "I agree that the Equalists must be stopped, but we can't just rush into war."

The soldiers and Yoshi are listening to everything in the surveillance room in the castle. Yoshi seems curious about the conversation Korra and Hashimoto are having.

"This war has gone on for long enough. All this war has done is hurt people, destroying families. Even your own brother betrayed you." Korra says.

"I get what you're saying, Avatar Korra, but the United Forces are yet to be ready for battle." Hashimoto says.

Korra and Hashimoto goes on with their conversation. The assistant listens closely for anything juicy. However, she wasn't very lucky. Shadows casted over her, she turns around to find two large security guards standing over her. The guards grabbed her, they burst the doors open, startling Korra and Hashimoto. The guards tosses the women inside.

"We've got ourselves a spy here, Emperor sir." The guard says.

Hashimoto seems surprised and disappointed. "Jihl?" Hashimoto and Korra approaches at Jihl. "What are you doing?"

Korra notices the radio Jihl is holding on to. "Jihl? Jihl? What's going on there?" Yoshi asks on the radio.

"Wait a minute..." Korra snatches the microphone from Jihl. "Yoshi is that you?" Yoshi widens his eyes open. He says nothing. Korra lowers the microphone. "It's him all right." Korra glares at Jihl. "You are working for the Equalists?"

"Jihl? Why?" Hashimoto asks.

"Because you are all fools!" Jihl says. "Especially you, 'Emperor'." Hashimoto feels offended. "Anduin was a much better Emperor then you ever were! Benders well all fall. The Equalists well rule the world!"

Hashimoto says nothing at Jihl. Instead, he faces his guards. "Take her away."

The guards drags Jihl away. Hashimoto is disappointed. Jihl was his number one assistant, mostly before he was kidnapped. She must have changed over the years. Hashimoto turns, shakes his head then sighs in disappointment. Korra turns to face the Emperors back.

"You see what I mean? The Equalists must be stopped." Korra says.

Hashimoto takes a deep breath. "Very well." Hashimoto turns to Korra. "Give me twenty-four hours to gather my men, and we will raid the Equalist palace."

Korra and Hashimoto shake hands, sealing their deal.

At the palace, dozens, maybe over a hundred, of metalbenders from Zaofu are lined up in the throne room, bound and chained, with chi blockers in between each of benders. Amon is doing this ability to take peoples bending away. One-by-one, each of the metalbenders are losing their bending.

Yoshi walks right in in the middle of the ritual. "Amon." Amon turns to see Yoshi coming. He removes his hands from the metalbender, the metalbender just drops and collapses on the ground, and the Chi Blockers carries her away. "I'm sorry for interrupting your ritual, lord Amon. But I've received some news you should hear."

"What is it, general Yoshi?" Amon says.

"Avatar Korra and Hashimoto are planning to lay siege to the palace." Yoshi says. "Should we make a retreat, sir?"

"No. Let them come." Amon says. Yoshi seems surprised to hear that. "We started this war to put benders into their place, and we are going to finish it. Ready the troops."

Yoshi was silent for a moment, then he bows. "Yes, sir."

Yoshi makes his leave, then Amon continues with taking away everyones bending.

Nighttime comes. The benders and the United Forces goes into war at dawn. Korra has spread the news to everyone in Twilight City. Ikki and Meelo have decided to leave their children with Claire. Aang and Korra are getting ready for battle, gathering up their forces.

Aang Jr. is at his house, in his room. All he's doing is sitting on his bed, looking at the picture of him and his mother. He really misses his mother. Aang Jr. still remembers those fun times he's had with his mother.

 _First, it was when he was six. Jinora blows a force of wind at a field of ancient gates, causing them to spin. The purpose of this exercise is for Aang Jr. to weave his way through the gates to the other side without touching them. Aang Jr. tries rushes though the gates, he tries to weave past them. He was successful at first, but halfway through, he start getting hit by the gates. Crashing and knocked until the last bang knocks him out of the field, back to Jinora._

 _Jinora looks down at her son, worried. Aang Jr. sits up, groaning in frustration and slamming his fists on the ground. This is like the twentieth time today he's tried to pass this lesson. "I can't do it!" Aang Jr. says. "I can't be a simple leaf! I'm never going to be an airbending master."_

 _Jinora kneels behind Aang Jr. putting her hands on his shoulders. "Aw, sweetie. Don't say that. You're gonna make a great airbender." Aang Jr. turns his hand over his shoulders, looking up at her mother who's smiling at him. "Your sister was like this when she was your age, and she was an excellent airbender in the end." Aang Jr. says nothing, he looks down in shame. "Don't worry, honey. You'll become a master one day, you just still need a little more time to grow into it." Jinora stands up, then she pulls her son up to help him stand. "How about we play a game of Pai sho?"_

 _Aang Jr. smiles and nods, then he and his mother returns home._

 _He eventually does complete his lesson. Now at the age of eight, it's the middle of the night, and a big storm is happening outside. The raining isn't really much of a problem, since it's barely heard within the caverns, but the sounds of thunder are really the issues. The sounds of thunder blasts through the ground and echos in the caverns._

 _Aang Jr. whimpers in fear, the poor kid is afraid of thunderstorms. The sounds of thunder for some reason gives him visions of the incident of Air Temple Island. He can see and hear it all. Corpses of his grandparents and father and sister, wild fire spreading everywhere, the sounds of a baby crying, even though he knows it could be his._

 _At the loud blast of thunder, Aang Jr. lets out a loud scream, the kid shakes in terror. Jinora heard his cries of fear, she walks right in to find her son. Jinora sits on the side of the bed. "Aww, my poor little airbender." Jinora lifts her scared little child from the bed, laying him on her lap. Jinora wraps her arms around him, Aang Jr. stops his crying for a moment, he looks up at Jinora with tears escaping from his eyes. "You okay?"_

 _"I'm scared, mommy." Aang Jr. says. "I keep seeing visions. Fire everywhere. People crying and screaming."_

 _Jinora can pretty much tell what he's seeing. "Hush." Jinora rests her hand on the kids hair, gently stroking his head. "It's okay. I'm right here. You're safe."_

 _Aang Jr. rests his head on his mothers chest. Jinora hugs Aang Jr., gently rocking him back and forth, and singing him a lullaby in a quite, gentle tone._

Thinking back just brings tears into his eyes. It all almost seemed like it happened yesterday, but now Jinora is gone. Katara walks into Aang Jr.'s room with a tray, carrying two cups of tea. Katara sets the tray on the nightstand, then she carries the two cups.

Katara seats next to Aang Jr. on the bed, handing him a cup. Aang Jr. looks up at Katara, a bit surprised, then accepts the cup. "Thanks."

Aang Jr. and Katara sits on the bed, drinking their tea. "You doing okay?" Katara asks.

"Not really." Aang Jr. says. "I really miss her."

"I know. I feel sadden seeing my own granddaughter like that." Katara says.

Aang Jr. looks down in depression, he closes his eyes, the lids shaking as he tries to fight the tears. "I can't believe this is really happening. I hate non-benders! I hate the Equalists! I hate this war!"

Katara seems worried hearing that, it's as if he's letting his anger and rage overwhelm him. "I know you're upset, Aang, but you need to calm down."

Aang Jr. shots out of bed, walking towards the window. "You don't get it! You have not seen what I've experienced! I've lost my grandparents, my father, and my big sister. All at once, all because of Yoshi's arrogance!" Aang Jr. turns to Katara. "And now because of that monster, my mother is now gone! And he is going to pay for it all!"

"Aang, getting revenge on Yoshi isn't going to solve anything." Katara says. "Trust me, I felt that way when my friend Zuko told me about the men who took my mother away. I wanted to make him pay for taking her away from me, but just when I had the chance, I couldn't do it. If I killed him, what would that do for me? It won't bring my mother back, and she wouldn't be happy with me either." Katara stands up, she moves in front of Aang Jr., putting her hands on his shoulders. "You need to think for a moment. Would you mother really want this? If you kill Yoshi and get your revenge, are you really any better then him?"

Aang Jr. turns from Katara's face, he doesn't have an answer.

Hours have passed, it's nearly dawn. The slightly bit of the rays of the sun starts to raise. Korra, Hashimoto and Aang are all out on the surface. They load up the airships, making ready for war.

"The rest of the United Forces will be waiting for us at the docks." Hashimoto says.

"Excellent." Korra says. "Then it's time to put an end to this."


	87. Book Seven Time: Chapter Twenty-One

**A/N: This is book seven, chapter twenty-one of the Avatar story. It's also part II of the finale. The armies have assamble, and now team Avatar are heading to the Equalist Palace to put an end to the thirty year war. But are they really prepared for what's in store at the palace? Especially when they get to Amon himself?**

Chapter 21: Downfall part II - Revolution

* * *

Ran is at the docks New Omashu. The United Forces are getting ready for war. It's bright and early, the sun is barely rising. Some of the solders are barely awake. Five large ships at at each pier of the city. Ran is in charge of getting the United Forces prepared. He now waits for the airships to arrive, which tells the warrior that Korra and Hashimoto are ready.

The time has come for the Equalists to be dealt with. "Commander Ran." Ran turns to the Sergeant that's approaching him. "The ships are ready. Shall we set sail?"

"Not wait. We wait for the aerial team." Ran says. "Ready the boats, wait for my command to take off."

"Yes, commander." The sergeant makes his leave.

Ran moves his way to the lead ship, he arrives at the head, waiting for the airships to arrive. While he arrives, Vanille arrives. The young lady notices Ran by the windows, looking up at the sky. Normally she would think something's on his mind, but she knows that he's looking for the rest of the team.

Vanille innocently walks up to Ran, her arms behind her back. Vanille stands next to Ran, looking out the window as well. But not at the skies, she looks at the seas. "So..." Ran turns to look at Vanille. "I guess...this is it."

"Hmm..." Ran looks back at the sky. "Yeah. It is."

Vanille turns to look at Ran. "If we don't make it out. I just want to let you know..." Ran looks at Vanille with confusion. Vanille turns to Ran, looking up at the man. "Thank you for taking care of me and Hao...after losing our parents. You know...you've always felt like a father to me, Ran."

Ran smiles, he is touched by Vanilles words. He had never known that Vanille always felt that way. "I'm happy to help." Vanille smiles back, and they both hugged. As they hugged, Ran looks past Vanille, in the skies, he notices the airships are arriving.

Ran disbands the hug, Vanille looks out the window to notice the airships as well. The airships flies over above them. Ran grabs the microphone, talking from the radio. "The airships are here, set sail!" The airships soars over the seas, and then the ships leaves the docks and sets sail towards the island.

In the castle, Amon seats on his throne. The leader just sits there, leg crossed, his arms resting on the throne arm rests. Amon is lost in his thought. He knows that the army is coming.

"It seems that the two avatars are bigger fools then I thought." Amon says. "Energy...it's all around us. The skies. The earth. The benders...With it. We can control anything."

Amon raises a hand by his face. Energy coats his hand, then slowly, Amon spins his hand around and around in a circle. The ships makes their way overseas to the castle. The generals and admirals go over the battle plans with Korra and Hashimoto. Aang stands at the front of the bridge, looking at the skies.

Yoshi stands out in the courtyard of the castle, armed with an army of elite soldiers and chi blocks. The army for the Equalists stretches from the castle courtyard all the way to the shores, which is about half a mile. Amon still channels his energybending, still waving his hand round and round.

Katara walks across the bridge, making her way towards Aang. She notices her husband is just standing there, lost in his thought. Aang is starting to get this eerie feeling, something bad is coming. he hasn't felt this way in seventeen years, back when that storm that took him away for a hundred years returned.

Katara stands next to Aang. "Aang? What's the matter?"

"I don't know." Aang says. "I'm getting this...bad feeling."

"Maybe you're just nervous. We are heading to the heart of the Equalists." Katara says.

"No...it's not that." Aang turns his head to look at Katara. "It's something else. Something I haven't felt since...that storm from seventeen years ago."

Katara is surprised to hear that, she remembers that night, it was when she found out the truth about Aang's disappearance. Aang looks back ahead. The avatar sees something up ahead. Katara notices the expression then looks ahead as well. Far ahead, dark clouds are rolling in. Korra gets the bad feeling as well, it gives her the chills. Korra walks up to the head of the bridge, looking at the dark clouds ahead, then Hashimoto joins in with her.

"Avatar Korra, what's that?" Hashimoto says.

Thunder rumbles within those clouds. "Is that...the Eye?" Katara asks.

"No...it can't be." Aang says.

The ships reaches to the storms. Wind howls powerfully, the seas became rough and unstable. Ran and his ships are having trouble staying on the course. Heavy rain rains down and lightning strikes all over. Everyone in the airships staggers as the airships rumbles from the blast of thunder.

"It's a thunderstorm!" Hashimoto says.

Korra goes to the radio. "Ran? Ran? Can you hear me?"

There was static in response as first, then Ran speaks. "Avatar Korra! Commander Ran here."

"How are you holding up?" Korra asks.

The large waves strikes at the ships, the ships starts to lose balance and the workers on the deck are getting splashed, nearly falling out of the ship into the waters. "We can hardly make it through, we have to turn back!"

"Negative! We have to push through to the storm!" Korra sets the microphone down. She walks up to Hashimoto, Katara and Aang, looking out in the storm. "This is obviously one of Amon's tricks."

"How's that?" Hashimoto asks.

"Remember. Amon is an Energybender." Korra says.

"But how could he control the winds and the lightning?" Katara says. "That just sounds impossible, even for the Avatar and in the Avatar State."

"That does sound suspicious." Aang wonders.

The ships fight their way through the storm. The waves crash against the ships. The blimps stagger and lose control as the wind and lightning strikes them.

Amon still waves his hand around, channeling the energy. "That's right, benders…come to me."

The Equalists stand guard on the island, by the palace. The storm isn't heavy on the island, it's actually in the eye of the storm. The wind is strong. and thunder rumbles soft. The Equalists did wonder where'd the storm come from. They know it's not the eye, through it did share some similar signs. But the eye of the storm is in the middle of the island, not in the sea.

The warships come within sight of the island. "Here they come!" A soldier shouts.

The Equalists arm themselves, readying for battle. The blimps and ships starts to settle once they're out of the worst part of the storm. The ships at sea lands on the docks. The Equalists charges. The United Forces rushes out of the ships and they charge back at the Equalists. The airships finds a landing zone, they land and all the benders comes out of them, attacking the Equalists.

The battle was hard, many of the Equalists fall fast. Some of them are the rookie soldiers. When the soldiers are down, the group heads towards the palace.

Yoshi and the elite soldiers stands out on the courtyard, waiting for the fight to come. The group finally arrives at the courtyard. Once arrived, they were greeted by hundreds of soldiers and chi blockers, all elite. Team avatar takes their place, then positions themselves.

"Attack!" Korra shouts, and the benders and United Forces charges.

"Charge!" Yoshi yells, and the Equalists charge.

Benders and soldiers clashes with each other in the middle of the courtyard, war goes on. The Revolution has begun. Yoshi takes on three enemies at once. Korra and Aang faces many of the Equalists at once. They were able to handle them easily with their air and earthbending. Many of the soldiers are surprised to see Aang bending the other elements.

After a minute of battling, Korra decides to make different plans. The battle is clearly going to take a while since the Equalists around here are pretty tough. Korra gathers Aang, Katara, Aang Jr., Vanille, Azula III and Xin Fu. Ran mentioned to Korra that he well stay behind to lead the group.

Team Avatar now sneaks through the battle, they entered the palace when they arrived at the gates. Yoshi notices their little escape and chases after them.

Aang and the group runs down the hallway, making their way to Amon's throne. Inside of the palace isn't that well guarded, there are few soldiers and chi blockers that stands in the way. Xin Fu was able to use his earthbending to either knock the enemy in the way, or case their hands and legs into the earth. Aang and Korra does that as well, or just blows them away with their airbending. Aang Jr. as well on the airbending.

Azula III uses her Combustbending to blast those Equalists out of the way. The team arrives at the spiral staircase, when they do, they look back, noticing a group of Equalists charging after them.

"We don't have time for this." Korra says.

"Don't worry. You guys keep going." Azula III says. "We'll handle this."

Azula III faces the group charging at them, cracking her knuckles. Vanille joins in as well, then she speaks to Xin Fu to help out as well. Katara taps Xin Fu on the shoulder. The deaf earthbender turns to face her. Katara speaks to him in sign language, poorly as usual.

Xin Fu didn't look mad. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders and slaps Katara. "Ow…" Katara turned to Korra. "What did I say?"

"You told him to slap you." Korra says.

Katara looks stupid just saying that. So Aang, Korra, Katara and Aang Jr. runs up the stairs, while the rest of the group stays behind to fight the Equalists coming at them. Xin Fu beans a lot of the earth, causing large pillars to raise out and then launching them towards the group. Azula III fights with her firebending. When she has no enemies near, she channels her energy and shoots lightning, or does a combust blast. Vanille just stays at a far distance and shoots her arrows.

Out in the courtyard, the fight still goes on. Benders struggle to stay in battle since the Chi Blockers are hitting them. Equalist numbers become greater then the United Forces. The United Forces can hardly keep up. Soon enough, the Equalists started bringing out the mega-tanks, and starts fighting the benders with them. The benders are barely standing a chance against this battle.

Aang and the group runs up the spiral stairs. The travel up there is pretty long, some of them starts to become exhausted and tired, and also dizzy since they're running in circles…sort of.

When they finally make it to the top, everyone was panting, and slowly walking away from the steps. They all collapse, panting, trying to catch their breaths.

"Never…I never…want to see…anymore stairs…as long as I live." Korra says.

"Agreed." Everyone else says.

After a moment of rest, they all get back on their feet, making their way to Amon's throne. The Equalists they face are more tougher then the ones they were facing on the first floor. Katara could barely keep up. The Equalists realized that Katara is a waterbender, and they take out the evaporator guns. The guns unleash a strong pulse of heat, instantly evaporating Katara's water.

"Not again!" Katara says, upset.

Korra is wise to not use the water in her pouches. She just sticks with earth, air, fire and energybending. As do Aang. Now it's just Korra, Aang Jr. and Aang doing all the fighting. In the end, there's only one soldier standing. The soldier looks at the odds, nervously. It's just him against four benders, well mostly three since Katara is out of water. Korra approaches to the soldier.

"P-p-please don't!" The soldier pleads. Korra doesn't stop, the soldier nervously backs away. The soldier takes out a pair of glasses and puts them on. "You wouldn't hit a man with glasses, would yea?"

Korra reaches for the glasses, then she smashes the soldier in the head with them. "Ow! ...You hit a man with glasses, that's...well played." Korra bends the earth he's standing on to raise, then launches him through the window to fall out of the castle.

When the Equalists were all cleared up, the team moves on ahead. They arrived at a large double doors that leads to Amon's Throne. As they approach, they noticed someone standing in front of it. It's Yoshi, with out greatsword and heavy axe out.

Yoshi gives the group a death glare. "You may have come this far, but this is where your Revolution ends!"

"Yoshi! Please listen!" Korra says. "You don't have to do this! If you really want to make Bumi proud, let us through and help use defeat Amon."

"Shut up, Avatar! You will not fool me with your lies!" Yoshi yells.

Korra sighs, she can tell there's no point in trying to talk him out of this. "We have no choice. We're going have to face him."

"No. I will." Aang Jr. takes a few steps forward.

Aang, Korra and Katara are surprised. They, mostly Katara, knows why he's doing this: To avenge Jinora. Yoshi gets a look at Aang Jr., then just laughs, like this whole thing is some kind of joke.

"So, in the end, it is not Jinora, but her whelp who comes to face me." Yoshi says.

"My mother is dead because of you!" Aang Jr. shouts.

Yoshi smirks hearing that. "Is that so? Ha, ha, ha. Well then, I guess that means my revenge is now complete." Yoshi positions himself to make a strike. "Unless you care to join her."

Aang Jr. growls angrily, then yells. Aang Jr. gathers a lot of air around him and blasts it all directly at Yoshi. Yoshi stands his ground, resisting the forces of the winds. When the winds die down, he looks at Aang Jr., then charges directly at the airbender. Yoshi yells as he charges, and makes his strike. Aang Jr. avoids Yoshi's attacks, with each evasion, Aang makes an air strike with his bending.

Yoshi swings his axe for Aang Jr.'s head. Aang Jr. ducks, just like Yoshi predicted, then he sweep kicks Aang Jr. off of his feet. Aang Jr. lays on the ground, he looks up and notices Yoshi about to strike with his axe. Aang Jr. rolls out of the way as the axe makes it strike, which now only hits the hard stone ground.

Aang Jr. quickly gets back on his feet, he bends a powerful blast of air at Yoshi, channeling it even. Yoshi gets blown back, crushes right through the window and starts falling down. Yoshi falls close to the walls of the castle, which gives him a survival idea. Yoshi jabs his sword into the wall, gripping hard on the hilt. The sword slides down on the castle walls, causing a major cut on the walls.

Yoshi starts to slow down on his fall, until he eventually stops. He sighs in relief, then flips his body, landing his feet on the sword. Yoshi looks up, now holding onto his axe with two hands. Aang Jr. looks down out the window, noticing Yoshi is still alive and standing. The airbender jumps out the window, diving head first towards Yoshi.

"Aang!" Aang, Katara and Korra shouts.

Aang Jr. comes close to Yoshi. Yoshi backs up to the edge of his blade and Aang Jr. lands in front of him. Yoshi quickly grabs Aang Jr. by the throat, slamming him against the wall repeatly, until the airbender becomes weak. Yoshi tosses Aang Jr, then he jumps down the sword, grabbing it by the hilt a second later. Yoshi puts his feet on the wall, bending his knees then pushes himself away from the walls, still gripping onto the sword, which slides right out as he jumps away from the wall, heading towards Aang Jr.

Team avatar looks out and notices the situation. "Shouldn't we do something?" Katara asks.

"I'll help him out." Korra removes her water pouch, giving it to Katara. "You're gonna need this more then I do. You two take care of Amon."

Korra runs towards the shattered window, jumping out of it. Aang Jr. uses his airbending to prevent his impact on the hard ground, then he lands on his feet. Aang Jr. looks back up, seeing Yoshi falling towards him, sword and axe out ready to strike. The young airbender can see he's in trouble.

Aang Jr. jumps back, Yoshi lands directly on the spot Aang Jr. was on, his sword impaled into the ground. Yoshi looks up, he growls at Aang Jr. He's clearly not too happy with missing. Yoshi pulls his sword out of the ground, he approaches to Aang Jr. Aang Jr. positions himself for airbending, slowly backing away.

Korra lands and does some firebending at Yoshi. Yoshi can hear fire coming at him, he's about to avoid them before they hit him. It's now Korra and Aang Jr. against Yoshi. Things are about to get hot for the gang.


	88. Book Seven Time: Chapter Twenty-Two

**A/N: This is book seven, chapter twenty-two of the Avatar story, but also part III of the finale. It all comes down to this. Now is the time for Aang and Katara to face and defeat Amon, the leader of the Equalists, the son of Avatar Wan and most importantly: The last Energybender.**

Chapter 22: Downfall part III - The Last Enegybender

* * *

War rages on throughout the Equalists castle. The courtyard, inside the castle, the castle walls. Avatar Korra helps Aang Jr. with his battle against Yoshi, so now it's just Aang and Katara who has to face and defeat Amon.

The two benders stands in front of the large double doors that leads to Amons throne room. All they do is look up at it, wondering if they're ready. Ready or not, they have no other choice.

Aang looks at his wife. "Katara?" Katara turns to look at Aang. "You ready?"

"I'm a little scared." Katara says.

"Yeah, me too." Aang admits. The young avatar returns his attention to the doors, he takes a deep breath. "But we have to do this. If we don't, then the world will be driven into chaos."

"You're right." Katara smiles a little. "We can do this."

After their moment of building confidence, Aang and Katara opens the doors, then they walk right in. The doors closes on their own as they walk in.

Up ahead, they see Amon sitting on his throne. Amon just faces down at the married couple. "So, you actually made it all the way here. Welcome Avatar Aang and lady Katara." Aang and Katara stops, they both looked surprised. "That's right, I know who you two are. I'm not a fool, your grandson works for me."

"Amon. You must stop this madness." Aang demends.

"Why should I?" Amon stands up from his throne. "You benders have took away my family, my people, all the Energybenders are wiped out because of all of you! I saw it all, the Dragon Spirit showed me everything."

"No. That's not true." Katara says. "The Dragon Spirit was lying. The water, earth, fire and air benders lived because of the Energybenders. All the Enerybenders slowly evolved into bending the elements."

"Katara is right." Aang says. "Your father was even the Avatar, the very first one. Your father is my very first past life. The Dragon Spirit betrayed us all and your father had to face him. The Dragon Spirit is using you Amon. If you really want to make your father proud, you would stop now and drop everything. It's not too late Amon."

Amon says nothing. Just stands there in silence. Aangs words doesn't really take into him. Aang wonders what Amon is thinking, he can't really tell cause he can't see Amons face since he's wearing the mask.

"You are all liars." Amon says. "I grow up with the Dragon Spirit as my fathers guide, and my guide as well." Amon puts a hand on his chest. "I hold a piece of Raava's power inside of me, and with it, I shall cleanse this world from you evil benders, and soon, I shall restore the Energybenders. But first..." Amon points at Aang. "I shall cleanse you from this world."

Katara looks mad. "If you think you can take our away our bending." Katara bends water out of her porch, then strikes Amon with it. "You have another thing coming!"

Amon just stands in place, the water comes close to him. At an inch away, Amon vanishes, and the water splashes at the throne, and also dousing the bonfires next to the throne.

Katara and Aang are surprised that he vanished like that. A second later, Amon appears behind Katara. Katara turns but was too late, Amon blast an explosive energy at her, knocking her back.

Katara crashes in front of the throne. "Katara!" Aang rushes up to her. He kneels down and helps her stand up. Amon laughs evilly, which gets Aang and Katara's attention.

"You pathetic fools. Did you really think I was taking people's bending away?" Aang and Katara are both confused and worried hearing that. "Several months ago, I have created a brand new Energybending technique. It maybe seem like I was taking people's bending away, but in truth, it allows me to drain a bender of its chi, absorbing it into my own system. In other words: I was really stealing their bending."

Aang and Katara gasps in horror hearing that. Aang is also surprised, he never, in a thousand years, would exactly believe that something like that was possible.

"You...you were energy stealing?" Katara asks.

"But, that's impossible." Aang says.

"Oh believe me, it isn't." Amon says. "And guess what? With each bender I drain, my bending grows much stronger." Amons hands becomes coated with energy, then the coat spreads all over his body. Slowly, Amon floats off the ground until he's about two foot off the ground. "My powers are far beyond you can imagine. And once I steal the Avatars bending, I will become the most powerful bender in the whole world!"

Amon crosses his arms in front of them, instantly gathering lots of energy, then spreads his arms out, unleashing a powerful energy pulse nova.

The pulse blasts Aang and Katara back, and then shatters the windows and blows the roof off the building. When the energy clears, Aang and Katara gets back on their feet, positioning themselves to strike.

Amon channels a large bolt of energy in his hands, then unleashes a large blast. Aang bends an earth shield around him and Katara, then slams his hands on it, coating the shield with energy to make it stronger. The beam hits the shield. After five seconds, the beam becomes greater and it breaks through the barrier.

Amon ends his attack, the energy beam dies down, leaving nothing but a dense smoke. Katara comes out of that smoke, making a waterbending strike. Midway, Katara freezes the water into ice shards, and launches them at Amon.

Amon channels an energy barrier around him, the shards hits the barrier and shatters. Amon ends his energy barrier, Katara lands near Amon, she strikes with her leftover water. Amon dodges Kataras attacks. He evades to behind Katara then kicks her ahead. Katara falls forward, then Amon blasts a barrage of energy bolts at her.

Katara was able to detect the attacks, she quickly gets up and starts running, avoiding the barrages. Aang charges at Amon, he jumps halfway and starts firebending. Amon turns to see Aang coming at him. Amon steps back, Aang lands in front of Amon, unleashing a powerful fire blast upon landing.

Meanwhile, Yoshi is striking rapidly at Aang Jr. The young airbender. is avoiding his attacks. Aang Jr. jumps far back and bends a blast of air at Yoshi. Yoshi jumps out of the way before the impact of the air. Yoshi lands, just so Korra can strike at him. Korra throws boulders at him, Yoshi strikes at the boulders with his weapons, shattering them from impact. After doing this for a while, Yoshi puts away his axe, then his free arm turns into a gun and he starts firing at Korra.

Korra quickly raises an earth wall in front of her, blocking the bullets. Yoshi stops shooting as soon as he sees his bullets aren't making the hit. Yoshi turns to see Aang Jr. coming at him. Yoshi jumps back, avoiding Aang Jr. air strike. Yoshi puts his weapons away, his gun arm shifts back into a hand. Yoshi charges at Aang Jr., Aang Jr. makes a strike, but Yoshi dodges and he jabs his hands at him.

Aang Jr. feels the pain and then loses the feeling on his body. In the end, the young airbender collapses. Yoshi looks down at Aang Jr. "You don't need arms to do chi-blocking."

"Get away from him!" Yoshi looks up to see Korra leaping at him with some fire around her. Yoshi jumps back, avoiding her attack, then takes out his weapons. Yoshi strikes at Korra, Korra was able to avoid his attacks, at the last few, she channels an energy barrier in front of her. Yoshi strikes hard at the barrier.

Yoshi starts to get angry. He adjusts the settings on his mechanical arms, greatly increasing the strength. He yells with anger, holds both of his weapons over his head and strikes hard, causing a major force impact. The barrier dissolves and Korra falls back, falling unconscious.

Yoshi looks down at the avatar, then he turns to Aang Jr. He walks up to the airbender, grabs him by the back of his airbending robe. Yoshi walks to the edge of a cliff, he looks down to see rough waters crashing against the cliff and the pointy, painful rocks down below.

Aang Jr. moans tiresome, Korra wakes up as well, seeing what's happening. "Yoshi! Don't do it!"

Yoshi looks back at Korra, then he looks at Aang Jr., who's starting to awaken. "Give my regards..." Aang Jr. realizes the situation he's in, and isn't pleased with it. Yoshi pulls Aang Jr. back. "To JINORA!" Then tosses him over the cliff.

Korra yells at the sight of Aang Jr. falling to his demise. "No!"

Aang Jr. falls, he looks down noticing the spikes down below that's threatening to end his life. Aang Jr. attempts to airbend to slow his fall, but nothing happens. He soon realizes he's been chi blocked. Aang Jr. covers his face with his arms, screaming in fear. The young airbender falls close to the spikes, but just when the impact's about to happen, someone swoops in and grabs him at the last second.

Aang Jr. still cowers, still waiting for the painful impact. When nothing happens, he looks back down, noticing that he's flying. "What the..." Aang Jr. looks up, to his surprise, an airbender rescued him. But not just any airbender. It's his mother, Jinora. Jinora as an arm wrapped around her son and one hand holding on to her glider. Jinora also has her stomach wrapped in bandages. "Mother?"

Jinora looks down at her son. Even though he looks completely shocked and clueless, she still smiles at him. Jinora flies up, she comes within sight of Yoshi and Korra. When they both realize who the airbender is, and are shocked and clueless as well.

"Jinora?" Korra whispers.

"No...Impossible!" Yoshi shouts with disappointment.

Jinora lowers herself and Aang Jr. to the ground. They landed, Jinora lands on her feet and Aang Jr. just crashes onto the ground. Jinora closes her glider, looking directly at Yoshi with disappointment.

"Yoshi..." Jinora takes a few steps forward, then stops at about ten feet away from Yoshi. "You can join the Equalists, betray our family, hunt me down to the ends of the world. But I draw the line when you try to kill my son." Jinora spins her staff and in her hands then holds it in her hands, in position to strike with some airbending. "You leave him alone! I'm the one you want!"

Yoshi growls in anger. He takes out his weapons, positions himself to strike as well. "This time, I'm gonna make sure you stay dead!"

Yoshi yells and charges at Jinora. Jinora spins her staff at high speed, channeling some air within it. She waves the staff hard, sending a blast of cutting wind at Yoshi. The blast hits Yoshi, knocking him back. Yoshi crashes against the wall.

Aang and Katara can hardly keep up with Amon on his attacks. Katara is doing the best she can to strike him with her waterbending, but Amon is dodging and evading at high speed, it's as those Amon's she's attacking are illusions.

Amon gathers a ton of energy in his hand. He raises his fist and slams it hard on the ground. Upon impact, a wave of raisen earth happens, getting bigger the more it extends. Aang and Katara backs away as the large wave of earth coming at them. Aang uses his earthbending to open a hold in that wave to avoid the attack, but Katara got hit from it and was knocked into the air.

Amon channels his energy, he blasts a coil of energy. The coil spins around and around Katara and then wraps her. Katara is in quite a bondage. Amon grabs hold of the energy coil and starts slamming her everywhere. Katara groans and screams in pain with each smash against the floor, wall or pillars. Aang sees her in trouble. Aang repeatly blasts fires or shoots earth boulders at Amon.

Amon turns his head at Aang, he casts an energy barrier in front of him, blocking the fire and boulders. Aang stops firing seeing his attacks are doing nothing. "Oh, you are such a fool." Amon strikes Aang with Katara. Aang and gets knocked back, crashing and sliding on the floor until he hits the doors.

Amon looks at Katara, who's knocked out. Amon rests Katara in front of him. Katara moans and opens her eyes as Amon's shadow casts over her. Amon grabs Katara by the back of her neck, forcing her to sit up in front of him, her back facing him.

"Once I steal your bending, your husband will be next." Amon hover his free hand over Kataras head.

"N-no. Please! Don't!" It's too late. Amon puts his thumb on her forehead. Katara gasps slightly, and her eyes starts to glow. Amon begins stealing her bending.

Aang gets up, moaning in pain. When he's on his feet, he notices the situation Katara is in. "Katara!" Aang clenches his fists, energy coats his hands. Aang starts channeling his energy, getting stronger every second, then he unleashes a massive blast of energy. Amon looks up, but is a second too late. The blast hits him, knocking him back with the beam. The energy hits the throne and explodes.

"Katara!" Aang rushes to Katara, who's on the floor out cold. Aang slides on his knees as he's close to her. Aang holds Katara in his arms, gently shaking her. "Katara. Katara, wake up!"

Katara moans, her eyes open very slightly. Her head dangles to the side, towards Aang. "A...A-Aang?"

"That's right. It's me, I'm right here." Aang strokes the loose threads of Katara's hair from her face. "Are you okay?"

"I...I don't know." Katara mutters. Katara rolls her eyes to the side. She spots a puddle of water beside her. Katara slightly raises her hand, the girl only has very little energy. Katara attempted to bend the water, but failed. Not cause she's weak or anything. The water didn't move, not even the slightest.

After a minute of trying, Katara gave up and her arm just drops. "I can't...bend." Aang holds Katara close to her, Katara rests her head on Aangs chest. "I think...he took it...away."

"You're going to be okay." Aang whispers to her. "You're okay."

Aang comforts Katara for the moment. When that moment was over, he looks up. Beyond the smoke, Aang can see Amon, coming out of the rabble.

Amon breaths heavily, both irritation and recovering. His mask is now cracked, which cracks further and falls apart. The shattered mask falls onto the floor, revealing Amon's face: A bald-headed swirl of burnt red and white. And the center of his face is charred black, in the shape of the hand of the firebender that burned his face. And his right eye is bloody burning red due to one of the fingers of the hand hovering over it. Amon's expression right now is mad, he's not too happy.

Amon walks out of the rabble area, slowly approaching to Aang. "I must admit: It was impressive you've manage to hit me like that." Amon stops moving, standing in place. "But that changes nothing."

Aang gently lays Katara down, her back laying against the pillar. Aang stands up, facing Amon. "Give Katara back her bending!"

"You're welcome to try..." Amon positions himself to strike, his hands coated with energy. "...if you can."

Aang stands in place. He closes his eyes, holds his hands together, taking deep breaths. Aang enters the avatar state, his eyes and tattoos glows. Amon blasts a massive beam of energy at Aang. Aang slams his fists together, and a large energy shield spawns all over him. The energy beam hits the barrier, but the barrier splits and deflects the beam in three different ways.

Aang kicks the ground, sending a rave of earth directly at Amon. The rave hits Amon and the impact hits him with a raise spike, interrupting Amon's attack. Aang ends his energy shield. Amon kneels down then launches himself up in the air at a sonic blast. Aang follows his eyes on the beam of energy heading for the sky then air blasts himself towards it.

Aang bends all the earth pillars to come at him. Aang gathers the earth around him, and bends a wave of fire around them. The fire and earth morphs together. Aang raises them up at Amon.

Amon looks around, seeing the objects shaping into lava spikes, dozens of them aiming at him. Aang bends the spikes to strike at Amon. Amon casts an energy shield at the last second, prevent the spikes from impaling at him.

The spikes shattered and fall. Amon channels energy in his hands, then unleashes a blast of it at Aang. Aang flies higher, avoiding the blast. Aang floats at Amons level. Aang channels energy in his hands, while his hands are coated with energy, he bends fire out of them. A large amount of fire gathers in front of the Avatar. All of that fire takes the form of a dragon.

Amon is surprised at this, but is still focused. Aang breaths fire into the dragon. The fire dragon roars and breaths blue fire at Amon.

Amon unleashes another blast of energy directly at the fire, and the two elements clash.

The fire and energy fights each other, Amons energy is pulling slowly, for it has a slightly greater power then Aang's Dragons Breath. Aang abandons his concentration and dives down. Amons energy blast bursts through the fire and the fire dragon.

Aang bends water from the ocean below. Aang bends the water to grab Amon by the feet, wrapping around his ankles. Amon feels surprised at the feeling, but was too late to react for Aang pulls on him. Aang spins Amon around then tosses him down.

Amon falls until he lands right in the middle of the courtyard. The impact causes the Equalists and the United Forces and benders to stop fighting. They all turn and take notice Amon in the middle of the small crater.

Amon stands back on his feet, panting angrily. Amon bends energy in his hands as he stares at Aang. Amons attention become interrupted when he hears gasps all around him. Amon realizes he's surrounded by his people. They all muttered about Amon.

"Is that Amon?"

"What is he doing?"

"Is he...bending?"

"He's a bender?"

Amon seems worried. Aang floats down. "Now they know the truth." Aang voice is distorted. Amons looks up at Aang. "You have deceived your people just so you could use them for your war. Well now they know the truth, they are now free."

Amon gets very angry. He growls as he channels his energy. The ground rabbles, boulders becomes coated with energy and they start to raise. Amon launches them at Aang.

Aang uses his earthbending to stop the boulders from hitting him. Amon releases his energy from the boulders and blasts a massive energy beam at Aang. Aang bends the boulders to come together and shield him from the blast.

The beam clashes with the shield for half a minute. Amon drops the beam, his body becomes coated with energy, then a lesser shield forms around him, and Amon launches himself at Aang.

Aang drops the earth shield and floats aside, avoiding Amons attack. Aang does the same method Amon does and chases at them.

Everyone on the ground just stands there, watching the whole fight. In the skies, Aang and Amon are flying around, clashing with each other in their own energy bubbles. With each impact, a heavy force is released and they are forced away from each other, like a same positive or negative charges.

The fight goes on for about two minutes. Aang and Amon floats at the same level, still in their energy bubbles. Amon unleashes a powerful blast of energy, eight massive energy bolts at all directions, heading towards Aang.

Aang bends a massive tornado in front of him. The energy bolts flies into the eye of the tornado. The current splits into four paths and the ends aim at Amon. Energy bolts pop out of those eyes, two in each, and the energy bolts rushes towards Amon. Amon casts a massive energy barrier in front of him, blocking the energy bolts. The bolts exploded, and Amon drops the shield.

A massive mounts of energy coats Aang and Amon. The two of them rushes towards each other. They charge until they clash with each other, unleashing a big bang exploding nova.


	89. Book Seven Time: Chapter Twenty-Three

**A/N: This is book seven, chapter twenty-three of the story. This is also the final part of the finale. Aang is soloing Amon, the most powerful Energybender ever. Jinora and Yoshi are having their showdown. Everyone realized Amon's secret. The war is coming close to an end, and so is the the world...**

Chapter 23: The Downfall part IV - The Eye of the Storm

* * *

Jinora blows a powerful wave of air at Yoshi. Yoshi slowly, bit by bit, walks through the force of wind, resisting to be blown away. Korra joins in on the fight, she leaps towards Yoshi on the side, bending some earth at him. Yoshi turns and notices Korra coming at him. The earth boulders strikes Yoshi, knocking him back. Korra and Jinora stands facing Yoshi. Yoshi growls, one of his arms shifts and turns into an active buzz saw.

Jinora and Korra are shocked to see that happening. Yoshi chuckles evilly. "Upgraded." Jinora and Korra focuses, Yoshi charges at them. He strikes at them with his buzz saw arm. Jinora jumps back and Korra ducks, avoiding the attack. Korra shoots fire out of her fists, Yoshi dodges her attacks. Korra stops firing for a moment. At that moment, Yoshi sweep kicks Korra by the feet, knocking her down.

Yoshi puts a foot on Korra's chest, to hold her down. He holds his buzz saw arm in front of her face, inching closer. Jinora jumps in, she spins her staff at high speed. She lands beside Yoshi, slamming the staff on the ground, launching an air slash. The air slash makes a clean cut through Yoshi's buzz saw arm. Yoshi screams in agony at that cut, like he lost his arm once again.

Yoshi mechanical arm lays dead on the ground. Yoshi turns his attention to Jinora and growls angrily. Yoshi uses his other arm to swing his great axe at Jinora. Jinora avoids his attacks. Korra spins her body, sweep kicking Yoshi by the legs. Yoshi gets knocked down. Korra quickly gets on her feet, then she raises two earth spikes, in between Yoshi's other arm. Korra clashes her fists together, which causes the spikes to crush Yoshi's arm, cutting it off.

Yoshi screams painfully losing his last arm. Jinora bends a wave of air at Yoshi, blowing him away. Yoshi crash against a rock wall. Jinora keeps bending the powerful force at air at him. Korra bends the earth from the rock to hold Yoshi by the legs, waist and neck, holding the warrior in place.

Jinora finishes her bending. She walks up to Yoshi, face to face at him. "Uncle Bumi would be so disappointed in you."

Yoshi growls like a wild animal at Jinora. Korra stands next to Jinora. "Let's hurry back to Aang and Katara."

In the throne room, Aang, Amon and Katara lays unconscious on the floor. The energetic impact was pretty fierce for Amon and Aang.

Amon starts to regain conscious, he struggles to get on his hands and knees. Amon looks up to find Aang knocked out. The Energybender growls angrily at him, then turns at Katara.

Amon gets on his feet, stumbling at first, then limps towards her. Amon was next to Katara, he does some energybending. Energy coils wraps around Katara again, then Amon bends the energy to lift her off of the ground. He controls the energy coil with one hand.

Aang starts to wake up. The avatar gets on his hands and knees, he looks up. His vision was blurry, but it starts to clear. He sees Katara in a peril.

"Katara!" Aang gets on his feet.

Aang bends fire at Amon. Amon bends an energy shield, blocking the fire. Aang stops his firebending, and Amon ends his energy shield as well.

"One more step, and I'll squeeze the life out of her!" Amon says.

Amon slowly clenches his energy fist. As he does, Katara screams in agony, as the energy coils tightens. "No! Don't hurt her!" Aang pleads. Amon slightly softens his fist, as do the coils. "What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want: Your bending." Amon says. "Hand it over!"

Aang seems uncertain. "If I do, you'll let her go?" Amon slowly nods. Aang looks up at Katara. She looks like she's still in pain, but she's also still unconscious. Aang looks back at Amon. "...I'll do it."

Amon smirks. He takes a few steps towards Aang. As he does, Aang steps back, and Amon stops, with his smirk disappearing. "Release her first!"

Amon doesn't release her. He just gives Aang a hard look, wondering if he's bluffing or anything. But he doesn't. Aang gives a serious look, telling Amon to do it. The Avatar and the Energybender are both at a stand still.

Amon lets out a soft growl. "As. You. Wish." Energy fades from Amon's hand, then his snaps his fingers. The energy coils vanishes, releasing Katara. Katara lets out a painful grunt as she crashes on the ground. Aang looks at her with concern, then return to Amon when he called out. "You're turn, Avatar!"

Aang slowly nods. He stands in place, then gets on his knees. Amon slowly approaches to the avatar. Katara starts to regain conscious. She faces up, seeing Amon walking up to Aang. Katara reaches her hand out for Aang.

Amon now stands in front of Aang. Aang gives a single nod, then closes his eyes. Amon kneels down. He puts a hand on Aangs chest, then a thumb on his forehead. Amon closes his mouth and eyes, concentrating.

Realizing what's happening, Aang shots his eyes open then plants his hand and thumb in the same position Amon is. Amon was pretty shocked and startled at it, but he doesn't bother to do anything about it, he focuses on stealing Aang's Avatar Spirit.

Aang and Amon stays at this position for a while. Katara stays back and watch, horrified and afraid of what'll happen next.

At first, energetic light blue beams of light shoots out of Aangs eyes and mouth. Same thing happens to Amon but in light purple. Aang's body glows in light blue energy, same for Amon in light purple. The ground rumbles. All of the soldiers and benders on the outside gazes upon the mix of blue and purple light beams shooting out of the castle.

Amon and Aang are at this position for a while, it's as if they're powers are completely equal. Just then, the spirits of all the past avatars appears, surrounding the Avatar and the Energybender. Each of the avatars walks towards Aang, and they're spirits enter his body.

At the end of the line, Wan stops next to Aang. He turns to face Amon, then slowly shook his head. "I am disappointed in you...my son." Wan faces Aang then enters his body. Aang's energy increases tenfold. Amon begins to lose his energy, even the energetic glow on his body starts to drain.

Katara is surprised at what's happening, her own husband is energy stealing. The glow completely drains from Amon, which means all of his bending, both his own and all the chi energy he stole from the other benders, are gone.

Aang release Amon, who collapses onto the floor. Aang stands up, his body glows more brightly and the energy courses through him unstably. Aang starts to float off the ground, slowly rising into the air.

The avatar pretzel crosses his legs, his waves his arm around. He holds them out, clench his fists, then slams them together. Doing that, Aang unleashed a very large powerful energy wave. The wave spreads out. When it passes Katara, some of it enters her.

Katara feels her energy getting stronger. She looks down at her hands, wondering what it could mean. She has one theory. To test it, Katara bends a small puddle of water, and she did. Katara smiles, Aang returned her bending.

The energetic wave spreads throughout the world. With each ex-bender it passes, their bending inside the wave returns into them. The wave reaches to the ends of the world, shrinking as it moves closer. All the benders in the world cheers, as they got their bending back.

Aang slowly falls to the ground. Katara stares at him all surprised, she cannot believe at what just happened. Aang lands on his feet, and the energetic glowing fades from his body, and then he leaves the Avatar State.

Aang moans and then collapses. Katara gasps as she rushes towards him. "Aang!" Katara was able to catch him before he crashes onto the ground.

Aang moans tiresome, then he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Katara. "Hey...Katara." He weakly says.

Katara gasps as she smiles. "You're all right!" Katara wraps her arms around Aang and kisses him on the lips. Aang was startled at the sudden kiss, then he returns it.

Korra and Jinora arrives at the throne room, then Azula III, Xin Fu and Vanille walks in through the doors. "What did we miss?" Vanille asks.

Aang and Katara disbands the kiss, they all look to see everyone's here. They all now look down at Amon, who's unconscious.

"So...you really...beat him?" Vanille asks.

"That's right. I took away his bending, and all of the bending he stoled from everyone, and then I returned them." Aang says.

Korra smiles and gives Aang a punch on the shoulder. "All right! Nice going, Aang. Not bad for a 229 year old Avatar."

Aang rubs his shoulder and everyone laughs. Once everyone settled up, they took Amon to the airships, locked him up, and they all left the island. The Equalists decided to surrender since they're leader was defeated, and since they found out he's really a crazy bender. It's Noatak all over again.

On the next day, everyone is in United City. Hashimoto is making his announcement about the Equalists's defeat, and then the sentencing punishment for Amon. Amon stands on the porch, with elite Metalbenders surrounding him.

Behind City Hall, Jinora meditates. Aang Jr. stands in front of her, waiting in worry, while all the other airbenders, and Aang and Katara, are watching them. They are also a little worried. Jinora decided to search the Spirit World for Kai, to see what they said about the spirit sacrifice is true.

Jinora's body takes breath again and she opens her eyes. Jinora stands up, Aang Jr. walks up to her. "Well?"

Jinora looks at Aang Jr. sadly and slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry, my son. I have searched all over the spirit world...Kai is gone...for good."

Aang Jr. seems sadden, then he looks down. "I can't believe it...I'm sorry, mother. You must be really sad about this."

Jinora puts a hand on his shoulder. Aang Jr. looks up, noticing a smile on her face. "Hey, don't worry about it. He gave up his spirit so I could live again." Jinora puts a hand on her chest. "That means he'll still exist in here, and besides..." Jinora puts her chest hand on Aang Jr.'s shoulder. "I still have you, my son." Aang Jr. smiles, and he and Jinora hugs each other. "I love you, Aang."

"I love you too, mother." Aang Jr. says. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

After their moment, the group arrives joins in the audience, it's time for Amon's sentence.

Hashimoto stands in front of Amon, who's looking at the emperor wither bitterly. "Amon. You are on trial in charged with murder, deceiving, thievery, uprising, kidnapping, torture, imprisonment and above all: In attempt to steal the Avatar Spirit from Avatar Aang of the past. How do you plead?"

Amon was as silent as a grave for a moment. He just glares angrily Hashimoto. "You are a fool, Hashimoto!" Amon turns his attention to the audience. "Just like the rest of you! ...You all care nothing about my nation, my people! All you care about are your pathetic elemental benders! Heed my words!: As long as I still breath, the Energybenders will return. I shall have my vengeance!"

There were a few mutters, mostly silence. Hashimoto turns and turns to the podium. "We have decided, now Amon will be sentence too...life in prison." Amon closes his eyes, looking down with very little shame. Hashimoto turns to Amon, and speaks to Heidi and the Metalbenders. "Take him away."

The Metalbenders takes Amon away. Amon walks down the aisle in between the crowd. When he's out of sight, Hashimoto declares this war finally over, and everyone cheers.

"This is great news! The worst is finally over!" Vanille cheers.

Azula III is getting a bad presence. "Uh...I don't think it is."

The rest of the group seems confused, but then worries when they look up at city hall. All of the audience, soldiers, and Hashimoto does the same. Dark clouds a swirling on the top roof of city hall. A tornado starts to form, and then it lands on the point top. A forceful wind blows harshly. Everyone starts to panic and Hashimoto backs away from the building.

At the spot of the tornado, a circular line of energy appears, extending with each second. City hall disappears when pasted by that line, leaving a damaged ruin City Hall in replacement.

"Oh my!" Hashimoto says. Hashimoto rushes to the group. All of the audience screams in fear and starts running away, panicking. "Avatar Korra? What's happening?"

The energy line completely covered City Hall, and it keeps on moving. Korra realizes what's happening. "It's the timeline! It's changing!" The group starts running away. "Avatar Aang and Katara have stayed in the future too long. Their disappearance in the past has caught up to the future! Everything's changing!" Korra looks back at City Hall as they run. She notices the ground and the skies that are affected by the timeline are changing. Dead broken grounds and bloody red skies. "And it looks like that the new future is the end of the world."

"What are we gonna do!?" Vanille yells in fear.

"We have to find the Eye, it's our only choice!" Korra says.

The team hurries over to Twilight City, which is far from the timeline. On the land above the city, airplanes take flight and soars through the skies.

Hashimoto gives the orders from City Hall of the town. "All units. Search everywhere! Find the Eye immediately!"

Korra grabs the microphone and speaks. "And stay away from the timeline. You all have no idea how it'll effect you."

Now the group waits for an answer. They try hard to stay calm, but in truth, they're really nervous. The timeline is coming and there's no stopping it.

About five minutes have passed, still no answer. Jinora looks up at the monitors. "Look!"

Everyone looks up. On one of the screens, the timeline is crawling through the lands. The lands of the new future are died oak trees and ashen fields. The timeline reaches to the camera, and the monitor loses the single, displaying a fuzzy disconnection.

"The timeline. It's moving so fast." Vanille says.

Hashimoto speaks to the radio. "Hurry, soldiers. Make haste!"

The United Forces doubles their pace. Korra hears loud screams happening outside of the building. Korra rushes out of City Hall, she sees the citizens screaming in fear. Korra turns to the direction they're facing, to see the timeline arriving at the one end of the caverns. The new future for Twilight City is nothing but dirt, as if this city is no longer existing in the future.

"Oh no..." Korra turns to the citizens, raising the earth she stands on to get their attention. "Everyone, listen up! We must evacuate immediately! Hurry! Head for the surface!"

The citizens obeyed. They all head for the exit, away from the timeline. Korra bends the ground back into the earth, then rushes inside City Hall to warn the others. "The timeline is here! We must leave, now!"

Everyone hesitated, but decided to follow Korra's orders. They all left, but stopped when someone from the radio speaks.

"Emperor!" Hashimoto returns to the radio. "Ember Island! Dark clouds rolling in. Wind is picking up. Waves starting to roughen up. It could be the Eye! I repeat! It could be the Eye!"

Hashimoto nods, he returns to Korra. "One of my men saw strange weather patterns at Ember Island. It could be the Eye."

Korra looks back, noticing the timeline's starting to seep into City Hall, turning the place into a dirt wall.

"We don't have much options left, to Ember Island!" Korra demands.

Team Avatar hurries for the exit as the timeline covers City Hall and chases after them. Rohan, Claire and their children escapes from their home and joins in with Korra and the others.

Ami staggers a bit from running, then she trips and falls behind. Claire looks back to see her daughter left behind. "Ami!"

Everyone stops and looks back. Aang Jr. was the first to take action. He runs back, moving as fast as the wind. Aang Jr. can see the timeline coming up close to her. By the time he reaches Ami, he knows only one of them can make it.

Aang Jr. picks up Ami, and throws her with all of his strength. The moment he does that, the timeline hits him, and he disappears into non-existence.

Claire catches Ami, Jinora was devastated to see her son gone. "AANG! NO!"

Jinora runs back to the timeline, but Rohan grabs her and pulls her back. "No! It's too late!" Rohan tells her. "Come on!"

Everyone reaches for the exit, then they all hurry up the stairs. When they reach to the surface, everyone gets on Khan. Korra decided to steer the flying bison.

Korra grabs the reins. "Come on, Khan!" Korra whips the reins. "Yip-yip!"

Khan gives a deep low growl then takes off. Jinora looks back down as they take off. The timeline passes through the hidden entrance, which disappears as if the city never existed, cause it didn't.

Jinora sits back in the saddle, looking down in despair. "I can't believe he's gone." Jinora lets tears escape from her eyes.

Vanille moves beside Jinora. "It's okay, Jinora. Don't worry." Jinora looks up at Vanille. "Aang can still be saved. If Avatar Aang and Katara returns to the past, he'll return."

Jinora gives a small nod. She knows what Vanille says is true.

The group finally arrives at Ember Island, where it's covered with dark clouds, harsh winds and rough waves happening.

Khan lands and everyone hops off, looking at the sea. "It's here...The Eye." Korra says.

Aang and Katara walks up to Korra. "So..." Korra turns to face them. "I guess this is good-bye."

Korra sadly nods. "I'm afraid so. Thank you, Aang, for everything."

"We're the ones who are thankful." Katara says.

"I did tell you that you would make a great Avatar one day." Aang says.

Korra smiles. She remembers Aang telling her that, after their battle with Vaatu, back when Korra was just Aangs shadow.

Jinora walks up, Aang and Katara turns to face her. "Grandma...grandpa. I want to say, thank you, for everything."

"I was nice meeting you, Jinora." Katara says.

Jinora nods. Jinora reaches to the back of her neck. She unclasps a silver chain necklace with a blue crystal shard on it. "I want you to have this, gran-gran."

Katara is surprised. "Really? Are you sure?"

Jinora nods. "Of course. You gave this to me when I became an Airbending master. You could just give it to me when it happens again, keep the cycle moving."

Katara laughs, then accepts the necklace. "Thank you."

Jinora turns to Aang. "Grandpa Aang. It was such an honor to finally meet you in person. I'm really going to miss you."

Aang smiles. "I'll miss you too, Jinora."

Jinora hugs her grandparents and they return their hug. The hug goes on longer then needed, then Vanille breaks in.

"Excuse. I hate to interrupt a loving moment. But..." Vanille points at the land away rom the shore. Everyone turns and they all see the timeline is coming.

Aang and Kara realizes the situation. "Right. Let's go, honey." Katara says.

Katara jumps onto the shore, she bends and ice board and stands on it. Aang jumps on the open space behind her. Katara waterbends a wave to pull them towards the ocean.

Aang looks back at the group, shouting at them. "Good-bye!" Aang waves at them. "We'll meet again someday!"

Everyone waves back at Aang, until their far out into sea. "What now, Avatar Korra?" Hashimoto asks.

"We wait, and hope they'll return." Korra takes a deep breath. She turns around, facing at the timeline then makes her stand. "Stand your ground."

Everyone else does the same and makes their stand facing the timeline.

In the middle of the sea, the Eye begins to take form. A whirlpool and a tornado are forming, both of them facing each other in their eyes.

Aang and Katara surfs towards the Eye. They stopped about thirty yards from the whirlpool. They look up, seeing lightning striking out of the clouds.

Katara looks back at Aang. "You ready?" Katara asks.

"Yeah...it's now or never." Aang says.

Katara nods in agreement, and then they surf into the whirlpool. They ride the current of the whirlpool, surfing down and down until they drown into the eye of the whirlpool.

The eye of the tornado moves down into the eye of the whirlpool, and unleashes a powerful stroke of lightning.

Soon enough, the storm disappears. The timeline moves closer to the shore of the beach. Korra and the others are on the alert. They slowly back up until their feet are in the water.

The timeline covers the sands, then slowly comes to a stop by their feet. Korra and everyone else seems concern. They take a curious look. The timeline fades and the land of the new future starts to crack with bright light. With high speed, the crack spreads through the new future, and then the whole thing shatters and dissolves.

The world returns to normal. Everyone smiles and cheers. Everything's back to normal. Jinora looks ahead, noticing strange wind forming on one spot. The wind takes form and in its awake, Aang Jr. appears, returning to existence.

"Aang!" Jinora shouts, as she runs to her son.

"Mother!" Aang Jr. runs towards her. They both meet halfway and embraced each other. Rohan, Claire and their children joins in on the hug.

Korra smiles watching the airbender family. She turns to the ocean, which is calm and sunny, then looks up at the sky.

"We did it." Korra says.

Back in the present, Aang and Katara pops out of ocean. They swim in the waters surface, trying to take in at what's happening, being aware of their surroundings. Dark clouds are still taking the skies, but the weather is calm. No harsh winds, rough waves or heavy rain.

"Did...did we make it?" Katara asks.

Aang looks at the Ember Island shores, noticing there's a ton of people. Aang remembers that's exactly how it was before.

"Look. Everything's exactly like how it was when we left." Aang says.

"It is. Come on." Katara says.

Aang and Kataa swims to shore. As they approach, all of the citizens gathers around, looking at them with concern. Shang was in the front row. Aang and Katara stands on the sand, walking out of the water. They were surprised to see they are currently wearing their swimsuits. As if it was a sudden last second outfit change.

"Avatar Aang! Lady Katara! Are you two all right?" Shang asks.

"Uh...yeah. We're all right." Aang says.

"What just happened?" Katara asks.

"We don't know. You two got caught in that storm, then you just disappeared." Shang says.

Aang and Katara seems concern. "How long where we gone?" Katara asks.

"It was about fifteen minutes." Shang told them. "We thought the sea took you away."

"Uh...nope. We're fine." Aang says.

Everyone relieved, then they disband, continuing on with their business. The dark clouds fade away, revealing a lovely sunny day. Aang and Katara stands by the shores, just looking at the beautiful clear blue skies.

"It's good to be back." Aang says.

"Yeah..." Katara seems a little sadden. Aang takes notice. Katara holds out the necklace Jinora gave her. "The future...is it really gonna be..."

Aang puts a hand on Katara's shoulder. Katara turns her head to face her husband, who's smiling at her. "Don't worry. It won't happen for a long time." Aang wraps his arm around Katara's shoulders, pulling her close to him. "All that matters is this moment."

Katara smiles as she rests her head on Aangs shoulder, looking back at the view. "You're right."


	90. Book Eight L&D: Chapter One

**A/N: Been putting this story in the file for years, struggling to find the time and creativity to do it. Finally, it has come. Just to enlighten you all, the title of this book is "Light and Dark" Hopefully you'll figure that out from the "L &D" in the chapter titles.**

 **This is book eight, chapter one of the Avatar Series. Takes place days after the Honeymoon.** **While Avatar Aang is happily living with his lovely family, he's been getting these visions about someone. Like** **a certain someone is calling out to Aang. Who could it be?**

Chapter 1 - The Calling

* * *

[Ten-thousand years ago]

A young lady is running away, panting, in the spirit world.

She has long orange-brownish chestnut hair. Her clothes: White sleeveless turtleneck shirt, with Raava's mark on the chest, underneath a sleeveless trench coat with blue lining and a blue skirt. White sleeves that goes from upper arm to her wrist with blue lining on the wrist. White stocks going up to her thighs with blue lining and Raava's mark on the thighs and white boots.

Running for her life as the Sha chases her. She constantly looks back only to see they're still after her. She thinks she can outrun the darkness, but she is sadly mistaken. One of the dark spirits pops out in the opening in front of her. The girl is surprised, then unleashs a holy bolt at it.

That's right. She's a Lightbender.

She never stopped, even hoping her attack destroys the dark spirit. It does and she runs right through the dark mists it turned into. She keeps running until eventually, she reaches a dead end. A cliff.

She turns, gasping to see the Sha and the Dark Spirits have her surrounded. What's worse, is that their commander arrives: a boy in Short-longish black hair. His clothes - black pants, a black V-necked shirt, with Vaatu's diamond eye mark in the center, that was worn underneath a black trench-coat, with Vaatu's mark on the center directly on the spine area, with red lining going down the sleeves and black boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"End of the line, sister. Your end has come." The dark boy says.

"I will not, brother. Light will always conquer the darkness!" The light girl says.

They both look over the cliff, to see the the light and dark links, of the North and the South Portals, are weakening, eventually breaking apart and turning back to straight beams of energy.

The boy looks closely at the Tree of Time in between the two portals, to see Avatar Wan and the Dragon Spirit imprisoning Vaatu inside. The girl also notices.

"It's over. You have lost, brother." The girl says.

The boy is angry. His bones crack as his forms his hands into knuckles. "Our battle will never be over!"

The boy infuses himself in dark energy, greatly enhanced until it becomes all powerful. The girl does the same but with light energy. The boy makes the first move, charging at his sister, then she charges back at him.

Aiming directly at each other, they both clash, causing a massive unstable explosion, a fusion of light and darkness, in its wake.

[The present]

Republic City

It's nice to see this united city after witnessing its downfall a hundred years later. Aang and Katara can only hope such fate can be avoided. But it's too bad they will not be around when Amon shows up in the future.

Right now, Sokka and Toph are on Air Temple Island. They promised to watch the house, Rosy and Momo while Aang and Katara are out on their honeymoon. It's been quite a handful for the two. They're just lucky Appa is out with Aang and Katara, cause feeding him is like feeding five stomachs.

Toph lays on the couch sighing in exhaustion. "Geez! Taking care of the place is harder then I thought."

Sokka walks in carrying a bucket of dirty laundry. "Says the police chief who doesn't do the laundry around here. Seriously, have you washed your own clothes?"

"What? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to be all clean and neat!" Toph says. "Besides, at least you don't have to deal with Rosy. I can hardly sleep feeling her running all around."

"She wasn't that noisy." Sokka says.

"Well you can sleep through anything, and I was talking about feeling her constant footsteps. For a shy girl, she has a lot of energy." Toph says.

Sokka keeps forgetting that Toph can feel anything from a mile away with her Earthbending. After sixteen years, he would have remembered that by now.

Aang and Katara and now on their way home to Republic City, riding on Appa. They defiantly cannot wait to see their city in the present after everything they've been through in the future. Even through the rest of the honeymoon helped them relax, but returning home to their civilized city would ease their minds.

"It would be so nice to return home." Katara says.

"Even though it's only been a week, it feels like it's been months." Aang says.

"Well, we did travel through time and got stuck in the future. So it must have felt like months to us while it's only been a week in our time." Katara says.

She does have a point.

Appa now flies overseas. They are close to Republic City. As Appa flies through the seas, Aang looks at the icebergs in the middle of the sea. One of them, the largest, has a women standing on top of it. Not just any women, the Lightbender from ten-thousand years into the past.

Aang can't help but stare at her, not because of her amazing beauty even with her long hair blowing through the winds, but he's getting a strange feeling she looks familiar, or perhaps he has meet her before. He knows for sure he has not meet any girl like her, yet he feels like he has.

"Aang! Look out!" Aang's thoughts return and he sees that they're about to crash into an iceberg. He makes Appa do a sharp turn to fly around the iceberg. Once they're safe, they relax. "What happened?"

Aang looks back at the iceberg where he saw the girl. To his surprise, she's no longer there. "I uh..." Then he turns to his attention to Katara. "Sorry. I thought I saw something."

Katara knows how focused Aang is, since he's matured in his adult age. What could possibly distract him?

Finally, the married couple arrives at Republic City. Appa bellows as he prepares for landing at the docks of the city. As soon as they land, they are greeted by the city council.

"Avatar Aang and Lady Katara. Welcome back to Republic City." High Council Chi-Fu says. "I trust you both had a lovely time on your vacation?"

"Honeymoon, and more or less." Aang says. It's true the honeymoon had a bumpy start.

"We're just glad to be back home." Katara says as she grabs Aangs arm.

"Well, we are most pleased with your return. We'll give you both the day to relax and unpack. If there's anything you both need, don't hesitate to ask." High Council Chi-Fu says.

Aang and Katara are very pleased with his offer.

* * *

"Captain Zula! We have reached the destination!"

Deep in the depths of the sea, a single fleet of Fire Nation soldiers explore the seas in the submarine. Recently, many of their ships or submarines have been disappearing in the oceans between the South Pole and the Fire Nation.

"I want all weapons ready to fire. If you see any suspicious, wait for my command." Captain Zula says.

"Captain. I think you should see this." One of the soldiers say.

The submarine turns on the headlights. The captain looks right out the window to see a large graveyard of ships and submarines. Some he recognizes, others he doesn't. Still, he is pretty shocked at the sight of this.

"Look at all those ships...something monstrous must live in these depths to bring down this many." Captain Zula says.

The submarine moves smoothly through the water. What it doesn't know is that a large beast hides in the darkness, waiting for it's predator to let its guard down. No trouble so far for the fleet.

"Captain Zula. I'm picking up readings up ahead." A soldier says.

"Engage thrusters. Full speed ahead." Captain Zula orders.

Everybody looks straight at the windows. The headlights focus on the direction up ahead. The darkness begins to clear. At first, they don't see anything, even after passing through the end of the ship graveyard.

They see something in the shadows up ahead. It's large. "There! I see it." Captain Zula looks closely at the shadowy area. "Is that..."

Captain Zula is interrupted when something crashes into the submarine, and everyone inside shakes. They even yell for they have been caught by surprise.

"Captain! We're under attack!" The soldier says.

"Battle stations! Find our target and bring it down!" Captain Zula orders.

Everyone gets to their positions. They turn the submarine, focusing the headlights to find their target. But the beast most fast in the darkness. Defeating it would be a stroke of luck, let alone finding it. The dark beast attacks from behind. The submarine shakes from the inside, the alarm goes off.

"The attack came from behind!" A soldier calls out.

"Turn her around! Ready torpedoes!" The Captain orders.

That's exactly what they do. Torpedoes ready to launch, the submarine turns. Now it's facing the monster. Only the second they get a sighting on the beast with the headlight, they are horrified. It's nothing like they have ever seen, in both monster or spirit.

"What is THAT THING!?" The Captain shouts, before the monsters next attack breaks the window open, drowning the entire sub.

* * *

Toph is now watering the plants in the garden on the island, while Sokka is inside doing some cleaning. Sokka didn't want to clean but Toph is blind and can't actually see the dirt and dust in the house. He is miserable doing it cause back at his place, Suki is the one who does the cleaning.

Toph widens her eyes open. "Aang and Katara are home!"

As soon as they step on the island ground, Toph could feel them. Aang and Katara make their way to their open. About halfway, the door burst opens, and Rosy is running out.

"Mama! Papa!" Rosy is pretty excited. It even lights up Aang and Katara's spirits.

"Rosy!" Katara kneels down to open her arms. The child jumps and hugs Katara. Katara stands and spins as she hugs Rosy. "Oh! We missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys too." Rosy says.

Sokka now talks right out of the house. He's glad that they're home...mostly so he doesn't have to do anymore house work. Toph runs towards them from the garden.

"Twinkletoes. Sugarqueen. Good to see you two." Toph says.

Katara and Aang a bit bummed. They are adults now and they really wish Toph would knock it off with the nicknames. "Everything looks very nice." Katara says, look around at the yard and the house.

"Yeah. You can thank your brother for it." Sokka says.

"You can also thank me. I did most of the work." Toph says.

Sokka is upset to hear that. "You? Please! I did all the laundry and cleaning, took Rosy to school and home."

Now Toph is getting into Sokkas face. "Well who do you think watered the plants and feed Momo? Not to mention I was busy dealing with the city crimes!"

Toph and Sokka are arguing with each other, both of them saying how they done more work then each other. Aang and Katara just stands there watching them fight.

"Yep. It's great to be home." Katara says.

Once the argument was over,, Aang and Katara goes inside To they're surprise, it's even cleaner then it was when they left. "Wow. This place is spotless. When we got home, I thought the house would be mostly destroyed."

Toph gives a grumpy look heading that. She knows Aang is talking about their time in Ba Sing Se. "Yeesh. You destroy one home and all the sudden you can't be trusted to watch over a friends house."

Katara laughs. "Oh relax, Toph. He is just kidding. You did a great job taking care of the house."

Sokka and Aang laughs as well. Toph is grumpy at first, but then realizes its funny and then laughs.

Toph and Sokka both make their leave. Aang and Katara settle in at their home. However, Aang can hardly relax. Overtime, he keeps seeing visions of the same girl.

Out in the garden. By the Katara water fountain. In the kitchen cooking a meal.

He can't really figure out why he's seeing this girl everywhere. Katara notices Aang's distractions and is starting to worry. This is unlike him. She's not even sure if it's really an Avatar thing.

Finally night time came. Aang is glad cause he's been seeing things all day. A good night sleep might do him some good. But he is sadly mistaken.

Aang has a dream, it starts with him and his family. But then everything goes downhill once he sees the Lightbender again.

Her appearance startles him. "Who are you?" Aang asks her.

The women doesn't speak, just looks at Aang. "The Darkness. It's coming. The Light. It's calling." Aang is confused. He wonders what she mean. "Harmonic Convergence. Time draws near. The fate of the world depends on who will win the battle. Raava...or Vaatu."

"Vaatu? ...But, he's been defeated." Aang says.

Saying that doesn't matter. The lightbender doesn't hear anything as she starts to fade. The scene of Aang's dream shimmers, slowly waving as it turns from Aang's home to the Spirit Portals.

Aang remembers this place. This is where Vaatu was once imprisoned. But something's different. The two portals the tree is between are clashing with each other from above. To his surprise, one end is Vaatu and the other end is Raava. And behind her is Avatar Wan and the Dragon Spirit.

The battle goes on. Aang can't do anything to help or to stop it. All he could do is stand and watch.

Whatever or whoever is calling out to Aang, she is trying to warn him something.

* * *

It's the next day. Katara is already up making breakfast. Rosy is already in school. But Aang is still asleep. It's only eight in the morning. Aang should be awake right about now. Katara figured he's exhausted, then again how could he since they got plenty of rest from winning an armageddon war in the future.

Aang arrives in the kitchen, yawning. "Morning, sweetie." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the check. Then she notices how tried he is. "You okay? You seem pretty tired."

"I'm fine. Just had a hard time sleeping." Aang says.

He sits on one end of the table. Katara sets the breakfast on the table. "Really? What happened?"

As they eat breakfast, Aang explains to Katara what happened. About the girl he keeps seeing. This time she spoke to him. Something about Light and Darkness, and Harmonic Convergence. Then came the battle between Raava and Vaatu. Katara listens to the whole story. She doesn't speak, knowing that she should hear the whole thing before making any decisions.

From the start, she would get a bad feeling about Aang seeing another girl. She wouldn't know how to feel: Worried he's seeing things. Or jealous that he's seeing interest in another girl. But she knows him better on that second thought.

But after hearing what she told him, and seeing the battle, Katara figures this could be something serious. "This is...unbelievable. But what does it mean?"

"I don't know. But it...it feels like she's trying to call to me." Aang says. "She must be some kind of spirit."

Katara's silent. She can believe that the Lightbender might be a spirit.

Just then, there's a knock on the door. Aang and Katara answers it, to see it's only High Council Chi-Fu. He gives them a respectful bow.

"Good morning, Avatar Aang and Lady Katara. I apologize for disturbing you two this early. But I'm afraid we have urgent news." High Council Chi-Fu says.

"It's fine. What is the situation?" Aang asks.

"Fire Lord Zuko needs to speak to you." High Council Chi-Fu says.


	91. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Two

**A/N: This is book eight, chapter two of the Avatar story. You all know there's something within the depths of the sea. A hidden discovery and the large monster that attacked the crew. We are about to find out what's doing on, but what happens when Aang discovers what they find has some connection to the dreams he's been having and the girl he's been seeing.**

Chapter 2 - The Lost City

* * *

Aang and Katara are both summoned to the City Hall of Republic City. Fire Lord Zuko desires to see them. They both figured it could be an emergency. If he wanted to greet them after their long honeymoon, he would have just dropped by and visited.

They arrive at City Hall, where Fire Lord Zuko awaits at the meeting with the rest of the high councils.

"Aang. Katara. Good to see you two once again." Zuko says.

"Hello, Zuko. It's good to see you too." Katara says.

"Why did you call us here? Is there a situation?" Aang asks.

"There is." Zuko allows Aang and Katara to take their seats. Zuko directs them to the large map in the center of the table. "Several weeks ago, I have sent ships to the North Pole to deliver supplies to the Northern Water Tribe. The tribe never received the supplies and we were unable to connect the flag ship."

"Were they taken by pirates?" Katara asks.

"That's what we thought, but we don't know for sure." High Council Ping says. "We've sent many ships to investigate the situation, but none of them ever report back."

"On the last ship, only a single crew member survived. We learned that it wasn't pirates, but something monstrous." High Council Saki says.

"A sea beast?" Aang asks.

"Most likely. We've sent a submarine crew to investigate the monster, but they were wiped out." Zuko says. "We heard you have returned from your honeymoon, so we thought you might assist us in this situation."

"We know you just got back and all, but-" High Council Chi-Fu becomes quickly interrupted.

"We'll help out." Aang says. Katara is shocked. She doesn't even get to say anything about it.

"Very well. We'll send out a small elite team. We'll depart tonight once we ready the submarines." Zuko says.

The meeting is over with. Zuko and the other Fire Nation soldiers departed to ready the search team. The team gathers, even Sokka joins in. He's been stuck babysitting the house and Rosy for an entire week. A little adventure is what he needs to relax after all that hard work. There's no way Toph is coming, she is not gonna ride submarines after what happened back on the day of the black sun. Plus she can't see a darn thing. She won't be any helpful.

Katara didn't want to get involved, mostly cause she just got home after a tiring journey into the future. She just wants to stay home, read a book with Rosy sleeping on her lap. Just something a mother would enjoy.

"You're both leaving already?" Rosy's tone is sad. She missed Aang and Katara for the entire week, they just got back only to leave on a special mission.

"I'm afraid so." Aang says.

Katara gets on her knees putting a hand on Rosy's shoulder. "But don't worry, Rosy. We'll be back before you know it."

Rosy nods, even though her expression remains the same. "Okay."

Aang and Katara pack up their things and head for the shipyard, leaving Rosy at the house with aunt Suki. The submarines are ready to take off, except for the last one which is being loaded with supplies and few of the crew men. Zuko waits outside for Aang and Katara.

By the time the sub is ready, the married couple arrives. "Both of you ready?" Zuko asks them, and they answered that they are. "All right. Let's move out."

* * *

The trip to the destination is long. Even Sokka go bored and starts sharpening his space sword. Zuko stays right next to the captain to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

"Are we there yet?" Sokka asks.

"For the tenth time: No!" Katara says. She sounds frustrated. Sokka wouldn't stop asking if they are there.

Aang is spending his time playing Pisho with most of the bored crew members.

"Fire Lord Zuko. We have arrived at the destination." The captain says.

Upon hearing this announcement, everyone drops everything and looks at the window. They turn on the search lights to see all the destroyed ships.

"Oh my." Katara says.

"It's like a graveyard." Aang says.

"It does explain why the supplies are not being shipped." Zuko says. "Steady speed ahead. Have torpedoes ready. Fire only on my command."

Everyone watches closely on the window. The search lights moves around, lighting up the darkness. Nothing suspicious is found. Only destroyed ships and submarines. What surprises them most is that this underwater graveyard stretches far and wide.

In the darkness on the side, the large creature moves. No sea beast. But Aang is getting some bad vibes. Even Katara notices the look on his face.

"Something wrong, honey?" Katara asks.

"I feel...something. I can't quite explain it but...I feel strong spirit energy close." Aang says.

Zuko seems suspicious. He has a feeling this could be connected to the sea beast that's been sinking his ships. "Commander. Search the sides then the rear. Let me know if there's anything close."

The commander and a couple of crew members, plus Sokka, searches all sides of the submarine. There's not much to see in the darkness, but they would know there's something hiding within it.

"Nothing within our sights, Fire Lord Zuko." Commander Tako says.

"Keep all eyes open." Zuko orders.

They keep following the trail of destroyed ships. Aang can still feel something out there, like they are being watched. Just to his luck, he starts getting another feeling.

"Now I feel something else. It's faint and...different." Aang says. "It's up ahead."

"You heard the avatar, Captain. Full speed ahead." Zuko orders.

Everyone keeps their eyes at the front windows. Most of the crew watches the sides and the rear. They see something up ahead in the darkness. They can barely make it out, but it seems large.

"There. Up ahead." Zuko says.

Katara gets a close look. "Is that...? Looks kind of like-"

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Katara becomes interrupted by Commander Tako. "I saw something moving in the darkness on the starboard side!"

Everyone is on alert. Zuko is about to give orders but then something hits it. Everyone staggers, half of them trips and falls. Then the alarm goes off. "Find the target!"

The crew and captain works to get the submarine turning. Something moves in the darkness. "There! I see it!" The search lights turn to it, only everyone is horrified by the looks of it. For Aang, mostly surprised.

The monster is some large dark spirit. A sea creature in a shell with massive claws and tentacles. White outlines and rune marks all over its body. "Wh-what is that big thing?" Sokka asks.

"Is that a...spirit?" Katara asks.

"It is." Aang says.

"Fire torpedoes!" Zuko orders.

The submarine launches torpedoes. The giant spirit sees them coming and avoids them. The torpedoes end up destroying some of the remaining ships and a large boulder.

The large spirit swims around and tackles the submarine. It shakes on the inside. Everyone staggers and trips. "Turn this ship around! Get a lock target on the creature!" Zuko orders.

Sokka starts panicking, he even starts shaking Aang like nuts. "Aang! You're the Avatar! Do something!"

"It's a dark spirit. I can't reason with it." Aang says.

The submarine gets a target on the spirit and fires torpedoes. They miss. The spirit swims so fast it can't be hit. "The spirit is too fast, Fire Lord." The captain says.

"Let's see how fast it is against a waterbender." Katara now takes the lead on this assault.

Katara catches sight on the spirit on the right side of the submarine. She uses her plantbending to bend the seaweeds to grab firm hold of the monster. The spirit cuts through the plants but with each seaweed cut, the spirit becomes entangled with more.

"Got a lock on it, captain." A crew member says.

"Orders, Fire Lord?" The captain asks.

"Fire!" Zuko orders.

The submarine fires the last of the torpedoes. They hit the spirit monster directly. The spirit roars in agony. After it cuts itself free from the seaweed, it swims away in fear.

Everyone looks at the direction the beast swims away. They cannot believe it's just swimming away after one blow. "What...just happened?" Zuko asks.

"Who cares? At least the beast is gone." Sokka says.

* * *

The submarine rides deeper into the depths. After getting tangled with the large spirit, they move ahead into the darkness directly where Aang was feeling a slight spirit energy, that's different from the monster.

The submarine stays in place, then the hatch opens. Aang swims right out, holding his breath. Once he's a few feet away, he unleashes powerful air and waterbending, creating a large dome, expending at a massive rate. Then Aang uses his waterbending to freeze, creating a shield of ice to block the water out and keep the air in.

The submarine lays flat on the stone tile ground. Everyone inside comes right out, and they are surprised at what they're looking at.

"Where are we?" Sokka asks.

The area they spot is some large city, mostly waterlogged and covered in kelp and moss. "Some kind of...ancient city?" Katara asks.

"Yeah. Just like the Ancient Sun Warriors." Zuko says. "Must be a city that was once surfaced, but then sinked long ago into the depths of the ocean."

Katara walks to one of the broken statues. She picks up the head, looking at it closely. She can't make out the expression of the person, then she shrugs her shoulders and puts it down. "Say...that spirit monster. Do you think it was...protecting this city?"

"Maybe so. If it is, then there must be something valuable within it." Zuko says. "Let's check it out."

The city is large, so everyone goes in separate groups. The captain stays behind to guard the submarine incase any more spirits come and attack.

Exploring the ruins of the city is hardly getting them much to anywhere. Aang can't even get a direction to where the spirit energy he's feeling it's coming from. No matter where they go or how far, it's still very faint. Nothing that he can make it. Completely unidentify.

One thing Katara ruins are the ancient writings on the stone walls. Most of them are faded, can hardly make out what they say.

'Lightb...iples of Raav...against the darkness'

'The maiden...Hiraki and Kur...Spirit of Yi...Ang.'

'Children of Baransu...Balanced spirit spli...'

What could they mean?

After an hour of searching, everyone gathers at the large temple in the very center of the ancient city. At the top, it's a small temple room with two pillars, with a gemstone in the center. The doors are closed shut.

"Is there a way inside?" Sokka asks.

Zuko and Aang looks around, thinking. They realize there's something familiar with this place. That's when it hits them. "This door. It's a celestial calendar." Zuko says.

"Yeah. Just like back at the Sun Warriors and the Fire Temple." Aang says. Even if it's true, they are missing one little detail. "There's no sunlight beaming to open the door."

"What are we gonna do?" Katara asks.

Everyone thinks the moment to think, until eventually they get an idea.

If they can't use sunlight, maybe they can use an alternative light source. Aang and the few earthbenders uses their earthbending to move the submarine. Took a lot of work since it's heavy. They positioned it to in front of the two pillars with one of the headlights facing the gem.

They turn it on, but the beam is off by a couple of inches. "A little to the left." Zuko orders. The captain in the submarine directs the headlight. As he does, the beam moves. He adjusts the light until the beam is aiming directly at the gemstone on the head of the door.

With a deep rumble, the temple doors slowly opens. "We did it." Sokka says with a cheer.

Everyone just look at him like it was a childish thing for him to do. "Okay, everyone inside. And remember, don't touch anything." Aang looks directly at Zuko. "Repeat: Don't. Touch. Anything."

Zuko groans. "Man. You touch one gemstone and all a sudden you can't be trusted." He mutters a few other words that can't really be made out.

It's completely dark inside. Zuko, Aang and a couple of firebenders bend some fire in their hands to shade some light. The inside of the temple is as empty as it is in the entire city.

"It's completely empty. How is that possible?" Sokka asks.

"It may seem that way, but I'm sure we'll find something." Zuko says.

He's right. If there's one thing they know about ancient ruins is that something valuable would be hidden. They might just have to trigger something, that isn't a booby trap.

"Look at this. More writings on the wall." Katara says.

Aang and Katara gets a close look at them. They are still faded, but not worse then the ones outside. If anything, just difficult to read.

"Harmonic Convergence...The spirits of peace and chaos...To battle for the fate of the world." Katara reads a few others in her head, until she gets to the next good part that's worth hearing. "The maiden of the light and the warrior of the dark. Children of the Spirit of Balance. Arguing and fighting, the spirit was forced to split into two. One of dark and chaos who follows the warrior. One of light and peace who follows the maiden."

"Light and peace...dark and chaos...?" Aang thinks it over, then gets an idea. "Wait...you don't think it means Raava and Vaatu? Do you?"

"It doesn't say, but it sounds like it." Katara says. She continues reading. "The children of light and darkness, deep asleep in crystal. At the mid of light and the mid of darkness will they one day awaken once again."

What could that really mean?

Sokka takes a look around. He is bored since there's nothing going on here. He wonders until he reaches the end, where something shines in the darkness. "Hey, guys! Look!"

Everyone looks and catches up to Sokka. The Firebender's fire lights up the dark. In the darkness reveals some kind of statue made entirely of crystals in golden light. Crystal shards, most long and few short, make form of some seat and in that seat is some figure in crystal. Her hands clasp together, knees bend and up to her hands, her hand lean forward close to the hands.

"What is this? Some kind of statue?" Zuko asks.

Everyone wonders about it as well. Aang, however, is surprised. She slowly approaches the mysterious statue. "That...that statue." He puts his hand on it. "Yes. It is...this is what I was feeling."

"This statue...is the spirit energy you felt?" Sokka asks.

Aang gets a close look at the same. "Aang? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. It's just...I feel like I've seen this statue before...looks very familiar." Aang says.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Katara asks.

"I'm not sure...it's just a feeling I guess." Aang says.

"A statue that feels familiar and that's calling you. Must be something pretty big for the Avatar." Zuko says, and everyone else mutters about it. Some agree and others wonder. "I say we take the statue and get out. This place is giving me the creeps."

After removing the statue, which hasn't triggered any booby traps thank goodness for everyone, they all leave the temple. The second they step outside, they are in deep trouble. Something is trying to break through the ice barrier. They start to worry once they see the ice begins to crack, and water starts to seep through it.

"Hurry! Into the submarine!" Katara says.

Everyone hurries into the submarine. Just when the last person is in, the barrier breaks open and water gushes in like a broken dam.

The submarine turns on. The large spirit roars as it faces the submarine. "Get us out of here, captain!" Commander Tako demands.

The submarine makes a swim for it, only to have the spirit to grab firmly of it with its tentacles, dragging the whole thing back into the depths. Aang and Katara realizes the situation so they use their waterbending to fight it. They bend the water outside the sub, creating whirlpools, shards and ice and launching them to the spirit.

The creature becomes trapped and injured, allowing the submarine to break free and make its escape.

The sub is far once the spirit is recovered from the attacks. It charges up it's dark energy breath and unleash it in a blast.

"INCOMING!" Sokka shouts.

The submarine makes a sharp turn, barely missing the attack. The blast hits another temple, a smaller one, at the side end of the ancient city. The dark spirit roars, it doesn't bother chasing it.

Everyone can see they manage to get away from the monster. "Phew. We made it." Zuko says.

"Yeah. By the skin of our teeth." Sokka says, disappointed.

"Let's just be glad we all made it out. Let's head back to Republic City." Katara says.

The submarine heads for the surface. While in the depths, the broken reveals something that was inside. Another statue, only in a different post, raising its fist with the expression of shouting. The pose of a conqueror. Not only that, but the crystal is dark purple.

The full moon raises the highest point in the skies. It's moonlight beams down into the seas. The moonlight touches the statue, causing it to glow and it pulses with dark energy.


	92. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Three

**A/N: Sounds a bit Final Fantasy XIII wouldn't you say? People being in crystal stasis? Then again, I never said that crystal was a human being...or spirit being. Whatever. I'm making the new character who's about to make an appearance on this chapter.**

 **This is book eight chapter three of the Avatar story, where a shocking discovery has been made from the crystal statue.**

Chapter 3 - The Lightbender

* * *

Traveling back to Republic City is smooth sealing for everything. But everyone is tired however since it's late at night. If knew had known it was gonna take this long, they would have gotten some sleep before they departed. Especially Sokka.

It's still nighttime when they got back, if anything, it's close to dawn. Maybe an hour later it will be daybreak.

They take the crystal statue to City Hall to examine it. Didn't go as well as they thought. All they can figure out is the crystal statue possesses powerful spiritual energy, maybe even more then the spirit vines from the swamp. Other then that, nothing has been discovered. The crystal statue is roughly 10,000 years old, it's no surprise it has no identification.

It's around noon, so Aang takes the statue back. Katara is just watering the plants with Rosy helping her out. They stop their work when they see Aang arrive with the crystal statue. Rosy is pretty amazed at it. "Soooo pretty."

It's almost like she's hypnotized. "Any luck?" Katara says.

"Nothing more we can learn from it." Aang says. "It's strange, really."

"Maybe it's something only the avatar can figure out. I mean, you did felt it when we got a close distance of it." Katara says.

"True. But still..." Aang thinks but doesn't say another word, he wonders.

Rosy gives the statue a poke. She's pretty amazed at it. Hopefully she doesn't go and break it. Hate to see what'll happen cause I'm sure the statue is ancient.

The sun reaches its highest point in the sky. Beaming down its rays of light onto the statue. The statue starts to glow, which startles everyone. "A-Aang? What's going on?" Katara asks.

"I do-I don't know." Aang says.

The statue starts shaking as the light energy pulses through it. It shines brighter it becomes blinding to Aang, Katara and Rosy. They have no other choice but to look away.

All the crystal starts fading into light, but the statue begins to take form. The light is still too bright for them to see what's happening. The crystal body turns into flesh, then its clothes appears on the body, from top to bottom. The light starts to dim, bit by bit, until Aang and Katara are able to see.

To their surprise, the crystal statue is replaced with a beautiful young lady with long orange-brownish chestnut hair. The young lady's eyes glows in golden light, much like Aang's does, along with his tattoos, when he enters the Avatar State. They're speechless all right.

Glowing eyes, floating. The mysterious women must be all powerful, then that thought dies when all that stored power fades, and the women falls unconscious.

Katara acts fast and catches her before she was able to hit the solid hard ground. "The crystal is...a person?" Rosy asks.

"It seems that way. How is that even possible?" Katara wonders.

Aang doesn't say anything. He is completely speechless as he gazes down at the beautiful lady. "No way...it can't be."

Katara looks at Aang, noticing the shocked expression on his face. "What is it?"

Aang puts his hands on the women's cheeks, examining her face very closely. "This girl...she's the one I've been seeing. In my visions." Aang says.

Katara is shocked as well. "Really? ...Then who is she?"

"I don't know...but I feel like I'm suppose to know her." Aang says. Katara and Rosy are both a bit confused by Aang's answer. Even for the Avatar, it doesn't make much sense. Let's just hope Katara doesn't end up become jealous that he's seeing another beautiful women.

Soon enough, Aang and Katara take the mystery girl into their home. They have her rest in the guest room on bed. Katara tries to use her healing to find out what's wrong with her. Her waterbending is showing no signs of injures. She's just in a coma-state. Probably just needs to rest while her body recuperates from being trapped in crystal.

It will be a while before she can awake.

* * *

Toph patrols around the streets. Crime in Republic City has gotten intense since Aang and Katara left for their honeymoon. Even though they have returned, crime rating hasn't calm down.

"Anything to report?" Toph asks.

"It's been quiet on Phoenix Street." An first officer said.

"Sergeant Qu'mei and his team are chasing down a criminal that stoled from the bank." The second officer says.

"There's also Triple Threat robbing from citizens on Bumi Avenue." The third officer says.

Toph groans. "Honestly. All the crimes lately. They just don't stop...even after Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen returned from their honeymoon." She should think the crime rate would be reduced after their return. Sadly it didn't...

"Chief Beifong!" Toph takes out her handheld radio when Sergeant Qu'mei calls her from it. "The bank robber! He's heading towards Ally Street!"

Everyone is shocked. "That's where we are!" They realize they're in trouble, then Toph realizes she can feel them coming. "Duck!" Everybody ducks and an ostrich-horse carriage flies over them as they run over a ramp. It lands on the ground and continues running. They're about to get up but quickly ducks back down when two police carriages are chasing after it. "After him!"

Toph and her team get in their ostrich-horse carriage and chase after the robber.

The robber is a male waterbender. He sees more police carriages chasing after him, then he whips the reins commanding the ostrich-horses to go faster. the chase goes on for a while. The saddest part is that the cabbage merchant gets involved.

He is crossing the street with his cabbage cart. Then he hears a chasing coming down. The second he sees the Waterbender, he yells and pulls his cart out of the street. Made it on time. He even sighs in relief while leaning against his cart. He forgot to apply the breaks and it ends up rolling back into the streets, being crushed and overrun by the police carriages.

"AH! MY CABBAGES!" The merchant yells.

The police chases the Waterbender all the way to the harbor. You'd think he can make a get away since he's a waterbender, but the harbor is heavily guarded by ships. The police carriages surrounds him on land as well.

"Give up, you are surrounded!" Toph says.

"Then I guess I'm going down fighting." The Waterbender bends some water from the ocean an then to around him.

The strange thing about this man is once he's bended the water, it suddenly turns greenish. That has the cops, except for Toph, confused, but they don't bother it. They attack.

The Waterbender fights back with his waterbending. The surprise is when his water strikes the metal cords, they melt so quickly and easily. They are speechless. "Our metal...they're melting!"

Toph is surprised to hear that, then she attacks only to end up having her metal attacks be destroyed. "What the...who are you?"

The waterbender doesn't say anything. He only smirks then he turns to the ocean, bending the water the ships rest upon in it into green. The ships slowly melt, even the crew starts panicking.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're sinking! SINKING!"

The police are not believing what they are seeing. Once there's an opening, the waterbender turns to water back to normal and then surfs away. The police force stays by the shore, watching the waterbender getting away. Just who is he?

Toph and her team returns to the police station. There is probably criminal records about this waterbender. So the police search in the record room. Toph just waits patiently in her office, since she can't see or read any of the papers. She's waiting for one of her mean to find the records.

"Chief, I found a picture of him." Sergeant Qu'mei says as he enters the room.

"Let me see it." Toph says.

Qu'mei takes out a large stone tablet then uses his earthbending to create an exact replica of the file. Lately, Toph has learned how to read by people writing stuff on stone tables and Toph uses her earthbending to feel the letters and pictures.

Qu'mei gives her the table and Toph feels it. "'Kazuto. Dangerous Waterbender. Deadly assassin. Wanted in the North Pole'"

"He's dangerous all right. He's done something to the water that somehow manage to melt our metal." Sergeant Qu'mei says.

"Indeed. I've never heard of anything like this. And I highly doubt Katara knows anything either." Toph says. "We should probably reach the the Northern Chief. He'll know something about this."

Qu'mei seems concern about this, knowing the land of the north pole and Toph's seeing conditions. "Uh...chief. Are you sure you should go to the North Pole? I don't think they have any earth on land."

"I know. Which is why you're coming with me." Toph points out.

Qu'mei is not too pleased to hear that. This is gonna be bad for him.

* * *

Hours have passed since the crystal statue turns human again. Katara and Aang keeps a constant check on the mystery women. She still hasn't woken and it's already night. Even Rosy is starting to worry for the women.

There's no chance of worrying about it so they all decide to go to sleep.

When Aang and Katara went to bed, Aang wonders about the girl. Why it was calling him. How it suddenly turned from crystal to a person. Katara tells him not to worry about it and to get some sleep. They'll figure this out in the morning, and hopefully she will be awake by then.

"Hmm...Oh..." The women begins to regain conscious as the light seeps through the windows and onto her bed.

She starts to wake up from her sleep-state coma. Her vision is pretty blurry. Takes a while to adjust. Once her vision returns, she starts to sit up. Only halfway, she collapses and puts a hand on her forehead. "Ow...my, head."

She takes the moment to recover, then takes a look around the room. She is surprised, like the last thing she remembers is defiantly not being in this room. How much time has passed? What happened before she went out cold? So many mysteries surrounds this women, and no much answers can be found just by lying in bed.

Up until Katara enters the room. "Oh! You're finally awake?" The women looks at Katara. "Thank goodness you have. You've been asleep for a long time."

"I...I have?" The women asks.

Katara nods. "You have. My name is Katara. What's yours?"

"My...name." The women looks down at her sheets, feeling confused. "Hi...Hi-ka...Hikari." She looks up at Katara. "That is my name. Hikari."

"Hikari, huh? That's a nice name." Katara says. "So what happened? Do you remember anything?"

Hikari stares into space. She thinks deep into her memories. "Hm...Not much. I remember being chased in the woods...by the dark spirits. Other then that...It's all a blank."

"I see." Katara says. "Do you remember where you live?"

Hikari is about to answer that, but becomes shortly interrupted when Aang enters the room. "Oh. She's finally awake?"

Hikari stares at Aang, tilting her head to the side. She looks confused, like she's familiar with Aang. "Yes she is. She seems fine, no serious injures or anything." Katara says.

Hikari gasps. She gets out of bed, just still staring at Aang like she's hypnotized. Katara notices. "He-hey. Hikari. You should rest. You..."

Hikari approaches Aang. Aang feels a little weird once she has her hands on his shoulders. "Is that you...mother?" Hikari says as she gazes close into Aang's eyes. Aang and Katara are both astonished to hear that.

"Ma-ma-mother?" Aang takes a step back. "Uh...in case you haven't noticed...I'm a guy."

Hikari shook her head. "No, no. Not you...I am Hikari. My mother is Raava, the spirit of light and peace."

Hearing these news is shocking to Aang and Katara. They decided to take it into the kitchen. Katara makes some tea while Aang gets some answers from Hikari. From what he found out about her is Hikari is the daughter of Raava, which makes her Aang's daughter really since he's the Avatar. She is also a bender, but her power is very unique.

"Lightbending?" Aang asks. "I've never heard of that...Then again, I've never heard of Energybending."

"You never heard of it? There are thousands of Energybenders before I was asleep." Hikari says.

"Seriously? But the Energybenders became no more...ten thousand years ago." Aang says. At first, he sounds surprised, then realizes what happened. "You've been asleep for about ten thousand years."

Hikari is astonished. "Really? ...That long?" Aang and Katara nods. "Wow...So. What happened to the Energybenders and Raava?"

Aang and Katara explains to Hikari about what's happened. About how the Energybenders evolved into the benders of earth, air, water and fire. The Dragon Spirit's betrayal. How Raava fused together with Wan into becoming the Avatar. It takes a while for Hikari to take everything in. This is after all a lot of information to absorbed in such a short time.

"Wow. I can't believe so much has happened when I was asleep." Hikari says.

"It sure has." Katara says. "So, Hikari. What is a Lightbender?"

"Like the energy, we bend and create the light. The light is our energy, and it has special abilities, such as healing." Hikari says.

"Healing? You mean like water?" Katara asks, smiling.

"Sort of. Observe." Hikari holds her hands out, folding and weaving them together until a small orb of light is formed in her hands. Aang and Katara are amazed by it.

"That's amazing." Katara says.

"Is it, isn't it?" Hikari says. The light fades from Hikari's hands. "I've become the first and only lightbender because Raava is my mother."

"So...you are Raava's daughter. That's why I've been seeing you in my visions." Aang says.

"It is most likely Raava is trying to tell you to come find me." Hikari says. "Something big must be happening soon."

Aang and Katara figures that could be the case, but what could it be really? Rosy doesn't worry about it, she gets excited as she jumps onto Hikari and hugs her in her little arms. "I have a BIG SISTER!"

Hikari is a big astonished, but smiles and laughs as little. Katara and Aang smiles a little, even through they never really thought of Hikari being a daughter to them. Thought she really could be Aang's daughter since she is the daughter of Raava, his avatar spirit.

Aang and Katar decided to take Hikari in until they can figure out what to do with her. Get her a home or family or return her to the spirit world. At least Aang knows that she needs his help. Or maybe she has to help him for something big that's coming.

Nighttime has fallen. It's quiet and lonely at the beach on an island. But it's not so lonely anymore.

A boy gets washed onto the shore, unconscious. He is washed onto the beach. The waves pull back in, only to leave the boy in black behind. He moans as he regains conscious. The boy pulls himself up, on his arms and knees. He takes the moment to recover, then he regains his dark presence.

His dark thoughts and feelings returning. Not only that, but he feels the presence of the light.

"Hikari!"


	93. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Four

**A/N: This is book eight, chapter four of the Avatar story. The last chapter is shocking, isn't it? Aang is a mother. If he is the mother, what does that make Katara? The father? Ha ha ha. Anyways, now Hikari is adjusting to the new life she was woken to. Let's see how this works for the young Lightbender.**

Chapter 4 - Inner Darkness

* * *

Aang, Hikari and Katara ask each other a lot of questions, most of them they could not answer. For Hikari's reasons is because she can't remember. Still, they can't believe anything.

That Raava has a daughter, who is now Aang and Katara's daughter.

Raava fused together with Wan, creating an infinite line of Avatars throughout generations.

Hikari recovered surprising well and fast. Aang and Katara decided to show Hikari around Republic City, since she's going to be living here for a while. Rosy's excited that she gets to have fun with her new big sister. Seeing Rosy's excitement really makes Aang and Katara smile. Doesn't happen everyday since she's usually a shy little girl.

They depart from the island and arrive next to the docks. "Can't believe how large this city is." Hikari says.

"Yeah, well, I guess civilizations approved greatly then it has back in your time." Aang says.

"Indeed it has." Hikari says.

"Well, let's take a look around." Katara says.

Aang and Katara shows Hikari around the city.

So far, Hikari is having a wonderful time. Meeting such interesting people. Checking out stores, especially those that's selling beautiful jewelry. Though Hikari had some awkward moments during her little tour. Ton of guys have fallen for her beauty and are trying to woo her.

Hikari wasn't uncomfortable with it. She's flattered, but she doesn't really feel the same way for them.

"City Hall?" Hikari asks. "Is this where you work, Aang?"

"Kind of. This is where we keep our city save from any trouble." Aang says.

"That sounds pretty amazing." Hikari says.

"Hey, Sugar Queen!" Tophs calling outburst startles Katara and Aang. "Glad I found you."

"Toph. Don't startle us like that." Katara says.

Hikari turns to Aang. "This lady a friend of yours?"

Toph faces Hikari, surprised to hear that part. Not really because she's never heard of Toph Beifong, but she's hanging out with Aang and Katara and Toph is unfamiliar with her voice.

"She is...this is Toph, she's a close friend of ours." Aang says.

Toph slams her right hand on her left shoulder. "That's Officer Chief Toph Beifong to you!" Toph says.

Hikari smiles and gives a respectful bow. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Hikari. Daughter of Raava, the spirit of light and peace."

Toph widens her eyes open hearing that. Now Aang and Katara are worried. If only they could have Hikari take that comment back.

"Wait a minute...Raava? As in...the same Raava that's Aang's avatar spirit?" There's silence for a while. Hikari even stands straight, looking at Toph confused. She doesn't really know what to do since Toph is acting different then she would thing. The silence sudden breaks when Toph bursts out laughing. "Oh this is hilarious! Aang is a mother!" Aang and Katara gives Toph stern looks. "Wha...what does that make Katara? The father?"

Toph falls on her back, laughing out loud. Aang and Katara are irritated by her behavior, even through they do see it coming. "Oh this is too rich! Are you gonna put on an apron and do some housework?"

"Cut it out, Toph!" Aang says, pretty steamed. Katara's surprised to see his out burst. Not everyday he loses his temper.

Hikari is still confused. "Should...I be concern about this?"

"No. This is how she is." Katara says. "You should really be careful with what you do and say around her."

Toph lets out a loud sigh as she gets back on her feet. "Oh boy...Classic."

"Well, if you're done making funny of us, did you call us for some reason?" Katara says.

Hearing that, Toph turns serious. Takes a moment instead of instantly, but it happens. Clearing her throat, she speaks. "Why yes I did. I was wondering, do you know any waterbending technique that can...melt metal?"

Katara is defiantly confused. "Melt metal?" Katara and Aang looks at each other, exchanging confused looks, then turn their attention back at Toph. "Uh...I can't say I have...Unless he was using some very hot boiling water...maybe?"

Now Toph gives the stern look. "Yeah. I highly doubt it's really boiled temperature water. But I'm certainly in hot water letting him get away." Aang and Katara can't almost believe that a criminal actually manage to escape from Toph. "Well, I'm heading to the North Pole, to see if I can get any answers about this...criminal."

Toph walks away. Aang and Katara just watches her. "Should we help her?" Katara asks.

"I'm sure she has it handled." Aang says.

* * *

The boy in black runs at high speed across water. He's not even a waterbender yet he's running across water.

Right now, he's making his way towards the North Pole. What he plans to do is a total mystery. Even his identity is mysterious. He runs past everyone and everything. Ships. Icebergs. Sea beasts. No a single one of them stands in his way.

The scouts on the towers of the North Pole keep a look out. It's a pretty boring day for most of them. But it soon starts to become exciting once they see something over the horizon.

"There's something coming uphead." The first scout says. The second scout looks at the same direction. "I can't make out what it is."

"I don't like it. Ready the Leviathan Team and prepare to attack." The second scout says.

The first one sets down his binoculars. "Uh, what if it's one of ours? Remember last time you called an assault team on one of our ships?"

The second scout isn't really pleased to be reminded. He use to be commander, but because of that little incident, he's been down graded to scout. "Fine! We'll assemble the Leviathan Team. We'll first see who it is."

The Leviathan Team ready themselves for battle. They now wait for their little guest to make a close appearance. The first scout keeps his eyes through the binoculars on the incoming figure. To his surprise, it's not one of their men, let alone a ship at all.

Some boy in black running across the water.

"Someone's coming...He's running across the water." The first scout says.

"Running across? Is he a waterbender?" The second scout asks.

"I don't think so. Doesn't look like he's bending. Plus he's not dressed in water tribe." The first scout says.

The boy reaches the ice wall. He doesn't stop, he just runs up the wall. The Leviathan team sees him coming and prepare themselves for battle. The dark boy jumps and lands on the edge of the wall.

"Halt!" The leader of the Leviathan team orders. "Who are you?"

The boy looks at the team, with dark purple eyes. "Your worst nightmare!" One of the waterbenders makes the first strike. The boy in black dodges the attack then counterattacks by bending a dark ball in his hands and firing it at the waterbender.

The rest of the Leviathan team are surprised to see that. "Behold my power." The boy bends a mist of darkness in his hand. "I am Kurai, the Darkbender. I'm here for the spirit oasis. Stay out of my way and I will make your end swift and painless."

There's no way the Waterbenders are gonna stand down to Kurai's offer. They all fight, giving the young Darkbender all of their might. Even doing so, they're attempts are a failure. Kurai dodges their attack, counterattacking with his darkbending as he evades and dodges close to the waterbenders.

The Leviathan team are taken down, but reinforcements are on the way since the scouts has blown the alarm horn. Countless water tribe soldiers are charging towards Kurai. But he is not scared nor disappointed. Just smirks with delight.

I takes out his sword and charges right at them.

Kurai breaks the lances and disarm the sword users with his weapon. Kurai is too fast, too powerful for the Water Tribe warriors and benders to stop them, but they still try.

Breaking through the Water Tribe is an easy breeze. Kurai has already make it through half the army. Now he takes on the row of waterbenders. All of them attack him at once, creating a massive wall and wave of angle striking water attacks. It's nothing that can be so easily avoided, yet Kurai manages to do it.

Within 5 minutes, Kurai defeats the entire army. He sheathes his sword back into it's holster. While he stands in place, all the fallen water tribe warriors and benders complain.

"Why did you have to hit so hard?"

"How did he manage to defeat us all?"

"I'd rather face a Platypus-bear."

"I was suppose to retire this month."

Kurai moves onward. It's a disappointment that there are no more enemies for him to attack. The rest of his trip to the spirit oasis is smooth sailing. No more challenges, and he hates it.

Kurai finds the gateway to the spirit oasis. He doesn't bother to open it, just blasts it with his darkbending. Kurai walks into the spirit oasis. "Yes...the perfect place to enter the spirit world."

Kurai walks to the center, where the spirit gate rests in front of the pond where the spirits of the moon and ocean live. He stands in front of the gate, channeling his darkbending. The darkness overwhelms the gate and its energy starts to take form.

A portal opens in the gate. "I'm coming for you, father. And then...we will have our revenge."

Kurai steps into the dark spirit portal, which closes as soon as he walks right through it.

* * *

Hikari is having the time of her life in Republic City, completely unaware of Kurai's attacks and plans. But we are not focusing on her. Right now, Toph is banging on Sokka's door.

"Hey Sokka! Open up!" Toph shouts.

Even with the nonstop banging, Toph really starts to become impatient. She bangs harder, frustrated even. Finally, Sokka opens, but Toph doesn't stop and ends up giving him several punches in the face until he falls back. Toph suddenly stops and realizes what she's done when she feels his body his the ground.

"Oops." Sokka groans as he gets back on his feet.

"What is it, Toph?" Sokka asks, a bit grumpy.

"I'm heading to the North Pole for an investigation, and I need you to take my place as chief of police until I return." Toph says.

Sokka is surprised. "Really? Me? Don't you have people to take your place while you're absent?"

"Cid is out sick and Qu'mei is coming with me." Toph says.

"What about Andrew?"

"In the hospital."

"Zorph?"

"At a friends wedding."

"Asuna?"

"Fell off a cliff."

"Arctor?"

"He pushed Asuna off a cliff."

Sokka looks a bit stunned. "Oh...Uh, sure. I'll lend you a hand."

"Great. Officer Song will assist you with anything you need. And whatever you do, DO NOT enter the maximum security levels." Toph says. Sokka nods, then Toph turns and grabs Qu'mei's ear. "Let's go."

Qu'mei tries to fight his way out of Toph's grip. "No! No! I don't want to go to the North Pole! I can't stand the cold and YOU KNOW IT!"

Hikari is right now in the city park, playing with Rosy. The young Lightbender is laughing with joy while playing with the little girl. Aang and Katara sit on the bench together watching the too. How nice it is for them to see Hikari and Rosy getting along so nicely and easily.

"Doesn't this all seem so sudden for you?" Katara says.

"I'll admit, it is pretty surprising to have a daughter. Even since I am the mother." Aang says.

Katara is still not please to be reminded of that, given to how Toph made a joke that Katara is the father. "If she is Raava's daughter, then how is she human? Wouldn't that make her a spirit?"

"Maybe she's a spirit in human form." Aang points out. "Still, there are some things about her that confuses me."

The one thing that does bother him is what Hikari was trying to tell him in his dreams.

'The Darkness. It's coming. The Light. It's calling. Harmonic Convergence. Time draws near. The fate of the world depends on who will win the battle. Raava or Vaatu.'

What is it? And what could it mean?

"Yeah. She's defiantly mysterious. Turned to a crystal statue for 10,000 years. Awoken with almost no memory." Katara says. "Why awaken now, of all time?"

If What Katara says is true, then something big must be happening.

* * *

After a long day of sight seeing and having fun, Hikari is exhausted. Even Rosy feel asleep while they were still at the park. The sun is setting once they return to their home on Air Temple Island. Right after dinner, Hikari went to bed. You'd think the girl would be wide awake after being a sleep in crystal for 10,000 years. But in truth, it's really exhausting.

Hikari has a sweet dream from the start, being in the spirit realm with all the friendly spirits and her mother, Raava. But that dream is shortly shattered. Darkness begins to take over.

The spirits turn evil and Raava vanishes. Hikaru starts to worry. "Mother? ...Raava?"

Purple light strikes, literally, right in front of her. Hikari is shocked to see him. "K...K...Kurai?"

"You think you can escape?" Kurai asks Hikari. "The darkness is coming. Soon, it will reign supreme for 10,000 years." Hikaru can't stand this fear anymore. She makes a run for it. "Oh...how I love a good hunt...Seize her."

The dark spirits chases down Hikari like hunting dogs chasing their predators.

Hikari runs through the dark woods with the evil spirits chasing after her. The path in the forest seems endless. Hikari cannot out run this mess she is in.

With a scream, Hikari finally awakes from the nightmare. She sweats and pants as she tries to calm down. She would think it's a nightmare, but she knows it can't really be a normal nightmare if Kurai is involved in it. Hikari couldn't go back to sleep, so she gets out of bed and take a step outside.

Some fresh air might do her some good.

It's midnight and Hikari has a beautiful view. Stars gleaming in the black sky. Mixed with the radiant lights of Republic City. Hikari looks up at the moon, a hand on her heart, slowly closing it.

"Kurai...Are you...still alive?" Hikari wonders.

She honestly does not know how to feel about this. Relieved or in fear. Either way, this is not good.


	94. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Five

**A/N: Book eight, chapter five of the Avatar story. We are now aware of Kurai, only question is what is he planning? He's cooking up something, even since he's going to the Spirit World to do it. Moving on. In this chapter, Hikari needs to find a spiritual place for meditation in order to restore her Lightbending powers. What's the best place to do it?**

 **I don't know. Can't think of any place. Maybe I'll think better in the magical swamp that has lots and lots of spirit energy around it...Wait a minute.**

Chapter 5 - Enlightenment

* * *

Hikari couldn't get very much sleep last night. The nightmare she had with Kurai really set her off. Having a nightmare about that Darkbender. If there's one thing Hikari knows, and still remembers, is that any nightmares that are related to Kurai is not good. Usually means it's about to come true or trouble is coming.

It's the next day and Hikari decided to teach Aang how to do Lightbending. He's the avatar and he is fused with Raava. So why shouldn't he learn how to wield the power of light?

Right now, Aang and Hikari are both in the yard. "Okay. Are you ready?"

"Uh...sure. So how does Lightbending work?" Aang asks.

Hikari smiles. "It's simple. It's just like Energybending. But instead of focusing your mind, you let the energy within your chi flow through you while you are at peace."

"At peace? Like...having good thoughts?" Aang says.

"That is right. Not a negative thought in your mind." Hikari says. "Give it a try."

Aang nods. He focuses his mind, concentrate. Thinking peaceful thoughts. Nothing dark or negative. Hikari watches Aang closely. As the teacher, she must make sure that her student does his bending perfectly. Inhaling deeply, Aang exhales and unleashes a blast of...energy.

Hikari just makes a plain look, with her head tilted a little to the right. Aang seems nervous seeing that he made a mistake.

"Not...exactly like that." Hikari says.

"Right. Uh...maybe I just need a demonstration." Aang says.

"Yes, that is a grand idea. Demonstrations do make remarkable teachings." Hikari says.

Hikari takes place in the training zone, Aang stands aside. Hikari stands straight, closing her eyes and takes a deep breath. The second she exhales, she does an instant position like she's firebending a blast. Only instead of fire, it's light. Only a small spark, and it's only gone a foot long before it fades.

Aang seems a bit amazed, but Hikari on the other hand is confused and surprised. "This is...unexpected." Hikari does several attempts of Lightbending. All of them end in the same way: Weak and faint. Hikari looks at her own two hands. "How could this be? This has never happened before."

"Maybe you're still recovering from being asleep." Aang says.

"While that maybe true, but that can't be the cause. I was able to Lightbend minutes after my awakening." Hikari says.

Aang thinks with a hand on his chin. "Hmm...Something like this happened to Zuko once. Maybe you need to find a new source of Lightbending."

"That's impossible. Harmony is the original and only source of Lightbending." Hikari says.

Aang and Hikari don't have any other ideas of what the problem is or how to solve it. It's defiantly mysterious.

Hikari sends most of the day trying to figure out the problem of her lack of Lightbending. So far, she's found nothing. Katara and Rosy are concern. For Rosy, it's mostly because she can't seem to spent time with her big sister.

* * *

Sokka heads towards the police department. Toph has already left for the trip to the North Pole and this is his first day as Chief of Police. To be honest, he's nervous. He's a normal warrior chief of the Southern Water tribe, not an Earth/Metalbender. He'll be eaten alive, but doesn't know who from: The criminals or the other policeman.

Sokka enters the police department. So far, all the other policeman are too busy to notice their temporary chief walking right in. Sokka tries to get the policeman, those that walk close by him, attention to help him learn his way around the office, but they don't pay attention to him. They just focus on the tasks they're working on.

Finally, a female officer in her twenties approaches him. "Hi there, You must be Sokka. I am Officer Song. Chief Beifong assigned me to assist you." Officer Song extends her hand, offing a handshake.

"Uh...yeah, I am." Sokka shakes her hand. "Nice to be working with you."

"Please, right this way." Officer Song escorts Sokka through the building to his office. To his surprise, it's not the chief officer where Toph works, just an empty office that's over half the size of the original office. "Here we are."

"This isn't Toph's office." Sokka says.

"Sorry. Chief Beifong doesn't allow anyone to work in her office. Especially the co-chief." Officer Song says. Now Sokka understands. That's totally something Toph would do. Sokka sits at the desk. "May I get you some coffee, Chief Sokka?"

"No, that's okay. I don't really drink coffee." Sokka says.

Sokka gets settled in on the office. Just then, one of the officers comes into the room with a stack of paperwork. Officer Song takes them and plants them on the desk. "For your first day, you are to sign the legal documents." Officer Song places another stack of paper right next to the other stack. "Fill out the new recruit forms." Then she places another stack of paper, twice times as large as the other two. "Go over the citizen complaints, especially that Cabbage Merchant who is complaining about our officers running over his cabbage cart." Then finally places another stack that's three time as large as the last one. "And organize these documents from fines to criminal activates."

Sokka is completely stunned at all the paperwork he's given. "Ga-ba-ba. Wha-Wait! Wait! Wait! Toph does all THIS paperwork?"

"Not really. Co-chief Cid does all the paperwork. But he does read everything to her and she gives the assignment of work to do." Officer Song says.

"Do not forget the chief is suppose to help train the new recruits." The officer says.

Now Sokka feels like he's in hot water. Not really cause it's extra work, but also because he doesn't know how to teach officers or metalbenders. Officer Song must have read his mind. "Uh...why not the temporary chief sits this one out? He's...not technically a metalbender."

"Fine. I'll just get Officer Hoe to teach them." The officer says as he leaves the room, then closes the door behind him.

Once they're both alone, Sokka crashes his head on the table, sighing in depression then mutters a complaint about so much paperwork. Officer Song takes notice. "Shall I get you some of that coffee, Chief Sokka?"

Sokka silent from the beginning. You'd expect him to repeat that he doesn't drink coffee, but he actually changes his mind. "Make it a decaf...and quick."

Sokka gets started on the paperwork. It's a slow start since he hardly knows what he's doing, not use to this kind of work...and sort of doesn't want to do it. Officer Song returns with the coffee. By then, Sokka only has like five documents completed.

It's been hours since Sokka started working. Nothing really excited for the temporary chief.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Hikari is now meditating on the Gazebo Out in the backyard of the Air Temple. With the beautiful plants and the gentle breeze surrounding the area, might be a best place to find harmony to refuel her Lightbending. Once and a while, while still deep in her meditation, he holds her hands out, creating light. But she never goes as far as a small spark that fades after ten seconds.

Katara looks out the window watching Hikari. Once she's had enough, she rejoins Aang and Rosy in the living room. "he's been like that for hours."

"She's just trying to find her drive to restore her Lightbending." Aang says.

"I know, but...this is very hard to understand. I mean, back when Zuko lost his firebending, all he had to do was find a new drive other then hunting you." Katara says. "If Harmony is the only source of Lightbending, what else could it be?"

No one has a clue. Rosy doesn't even bother to think about it. She's only just a child. Hikari spends the next few hours meditating. Nothing has changed. She has a realization of what the problem is and quickly return into the house.

Aang and Katara are getting ready for dinner. Hikari joins them on the table as she explains the situation.

"So what did you found out?" Aang asks.

"I have learned that my Lightbending is weak because of my spirit energy." Hikari says.

"Spirit...energy?" Rosy asks, confused.

"Why, yes. I may appear to be human, but I'm really a spirit." Hikari says. "My spirit energy must have drained while I was asleep in crystal."

"Well...what can we do?" Katara asks.

"I need to meditate to restore my energy. Only the problem is the spirit energy in this city is too low." Hikari says.

Aang gets it. It's just like the time when he needs to visit the Spirit World to find the spirits of the moon and ocean. But he doesn't know how to so Yue brought him to the Spirit Oasis which is the most spiritual place in the North Pole.

"I need to find a spiritual place to meditate in." Hikari says.

"Well, the trip to the North Pole is going to take a couple of days. So that opinion is out." Katara says.

Aang has a realization. "Wait...What about the swamp we got trapped in during our travels." Aang says.

Katara now gets what Aang is saying. She too knows the spiritual power the swamp posses, unlike Sokka who believes everything was hallucinations from being hungry and scared and, in Aang's case, Avatar stuff.

"A swamp?" Hikari asks.

"Many years ago when we were looking an Earthbending teacher for Aang, we crash landed into a swamp." Katara starts off. "It was pretty large and spooky...almost alive."

"We were flying over the swamp on Appa. As we were, I felt like it was calling us. When we decided to ignore it, it summoned some huge tornado that dragged us into it."

Hikari is pretty amazed hearing this. "A swamp that does all of that?" Hikari asks.

"There's more." Aang explains to Hikari everything that's happened in the swamp. When the vines were alive, other then the water and plantbenders that lived there. When they were seeing Yue, Toph as a girl in a white dress, and Kya while they were separated. How the roots of the tree heart of the swamp was able to show Aang where Appa and Momo are at.

Even hearing all of that, Hikari cannot believe it. "Show me this swamp. I would like to see it for myself."

* * *

Aang and Katara take Hikari to the swamp. It's only a few minutes from the city on Appa. Hikari believes that the swamp could have powerful spirit energy. Not regular swamp would possess such abilities like that. If her theory is correct, it could provide her the spirit energy she needs to Lightbend.

They arrive at the swamp. Appa lands very close to the tree heart of the swamp. Hikari takes a look around once they hop off of Appa.

"Well? How it is, Hikari?" Katara asks.

Hikari puts a hand on one of the large roots. She focuses on feeling the spirit energy within it. "The energy in here is...strong. It's more powerful then anything I've ever felt, and I felt a lot of spirit energy within the Spirit World." Hikari says.

"So. Can you restore you're energy here?" Aang asks.

Hikari turns to the large tree. It's the very source of all the spirit energy in this swamp. "Only one way to find out."

Hikari climbs up the roots up to on the highest root of the tree. Sitting, legs crossed and hands folded, Hikari begins her meditation.

Her meditation didn't go on noticed. Kurai just entered spirit world from the Oasis Gate. The very second Hikari begins her meditation, Kurai can feel her. To him, he feels a strong source of light energy. But he knows it's Hikari, and he is not happy about it. Not one bit.

"You think you can restore your power without me knowing? You are sadly mistaken, Hikari." A dark aura fills Kurai and his eyes glows. "Spirits. The Lightbender lives, and she is gathering energy to restore her power. Find Hikari and destroy her!"

Kurai's calling awakens dark spirits deep within the swamp. Jolting through the shadows, they track down Hikari.

Aang and Katara waits and watches Hikari meditate. As they were, Aang looks concern. Even looks behind him. Katara takes notice os his suspicions. "What is it Aang?"

"I don't know...Feels like...something's coming." Aang says.

Aang and Katara are on alert. They must protect Hikari while she is focusing on her power. Nothing comes for them, but they don't let their guard down.

After a while, they calm down. Nothing is coming. Sadly, they're wrong. Just when they drop their guard, a dark spirit leaps out and pounces on Aang. Katara is horrified by the sight of the ambush. "Aang!"

The dark spirit is a wild beast. It roars in Aangs face. Aang shows no expression of fear, but he exhales a blast of air, sending the dark spirit flying. It ends up crash against one of the trees. Aang gets back on his feet. He and Katara looks to see that they are suddenly surrounded by the Dark Spirits.

"Oh no...This is bad." Katara says.

They both arm themselves with their waterbending. "We have to protect Hikari while she's meditating."

The dark spirits attacks Aang and Katara. During the whole time they fight, Hikari meditates. Completely unaware of the event that's happening. Especially since she's the target for the Dark Spirits.

The Dark Spirits come at large numbers against the two benders. Actually, might be a fair fight since one of them is the Avatar. Katara does powerful attacks with her waterbending. Just one strike and she has the dark spirits knocked back. Even with one spirit down, another takes its place.

Aang has the spirits contained on his side of the battle. A mix of air, water, fire and energybending. For five spirits leaping on him at once, he used his energybending to fuse together the four elements into a powerful fusion bending attack. Unleashing that powerful wipes out the dark spirits leaping on him.

Aang and Katara takes out all the spirits. They actually get a chance to catch their breath. To rest for a moment. "Is that all of them?"

Aang looks to see more dark spirits coming in. Some of them larger then others. "I don't think so."

With a roar out of each of them, the dark spirits attacks. Aang and Katara struggles to hold them back. Kurai can feel their struggle and misery. "Yes. That is right, my pets. Crush them. Devour them!"

Eventually, the fight becomes hard to push back. Aang and Katara were both forced to back up, bit by bit. Even defeating the spirits, more takes their place. One falls, two or three takes their place.

"There's just too many." Katara attempts to hold them back by dragging them away with the vines. That works but those who didn't get grabbed leaps on and attacks her.

"We have to hold them back, for Hikari!" Aang says.

The battle goes on up until Aang and Katara are inches from Hikari. The spirits have the three of them surrounded. Aang and Katara makes their last stand. Even at their pride, the spirits show no fear against them.

Suddenly, Hikaris eyes open, glowing. She stands and Aang and Katara take notice. "Enough! Time for naughty spirits to play nice!"

The spirits leap. A holy aura coats Hikari. She unleashes her powerful Lightbending. A force field shields the three of them. The spirits hit it like glass. A small orb of light forms on Hikari's raised hand, expending dramatically. The rays of light hit the spirits. They suffer major damage.

One of the bubble of light coats the entire area, it explodes in holy energy. Aang and Katara are unharmed. In fact, the explosion actually restored their energy and healed their wounds. What's more, the dark spirits are no longer in darkness. They are now good spirits.

"Whoa..." Aang and Katara cannot believe what Hikari just did.

"Hikari...That was amazing!" Katara says.

Hikari smiles and gives a small bow. "Thank you. That's just one of my many powers of Lightbending." Hikari says. She turns her attention to Aang. "Now, Avatar Aang. I believe we have a Lightbending lesson first thing in the morning."

Aang agrees. Once they mount on Appa, they head back to the city.

Kurai can feel the darkness fading away and the light taking its place. He is not happy. Very angry even. "Bah! Hikari! You may have one this battle...but the war is far from over!" Kurai gets back on his feet, faing at the path in the spirit realm up ahead. "I will find my father and we shall destroy both you and Raava!"


	95. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Six

**A/N: Book eight, chapter six of the Avatar story. Kurai is up to something all right. Surprises have been revealed, but secrets are still being kept about the Light and Dark benders. Everything you all know about them I have told you...but I have not told you all everything I know.**

 **In due time, all will be revealed.**

Chapter 6 - Spirit Pet

* * *

Hikari's adventure in the magic swamp has really enhanced her with grand spiritual power. Once they return home, Hikari begins her lessons on teaching Aang how to Lightbend. So far, Aang has been doing well. Hikari is impressed. Just as she expected from someone who holds the spirit of her mother within him.

Hikari stands aside, watching Aang practicing his Lightbending. Hikari is amused at the light Aang is bending. So far, his training only reaches to sending bolts of light.

Hikari applauses at the end of his training. "Well done."

Aang stands straight. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." Aang says.

"Don't get too comfortable just yet. We're only just getting started." Hikari says. "There's a lot more to it then just bending the light. There's also healing, cleansing the darkness, protections, curing the sickness."

The way Hikari puts it, Lightbending sounds like a type of banding for hippies. Sounds like a kind of bending for Aang, being a nomad and all that. Of course, there's still fighting styles like what Hikari unleashed once she's fully charged.

"I've been wondering about something. If Raava was your mother...then who is your father?" Aang asks.

Hikari is not too happy to hear that question. "I...don't really have a father. I still can't remember much about my past."

"It's not Vaatu is it?" Saying that, Hikari gasps. She's shocked to hear that evil spirit be brought up.

"Oh spirits. No...but he does have some kind of connection to my forgotten memories." Hikari says.

There's still much she doesn't remember.

Aangs Lightbending goes on all morning. Katara even has to take Rosy into school. The little girl is excited. Today is her birthday. While Katara remembers it's her birthday, Aang is a bit focused on his training and doesn't realize it. Hopefully Katara will take notice and remind the busy Avatar. One can only hope.

Our young heroes are busy on birthdays and Lightbending. What they fail to realize is a threat is coming to their world and the spirit world. Kurai is plotting something, pretty big even.

Aang and Hikari now take a break from the training. Once they do, Katara returns. "Lady Katara. How are your travels?" Hikari says with a respectful bow.

Katara smiles a little with a soft laugh. "Hikari. I was just taking Rosy to school. It wasn't really a travel."

"My apologizes. I'm just not use to this new civilization world." Hikari says.

"It's alright." Katara turns to Aang. "Better get ready for Rosy's day." Aang looks clueless. Katara takes notice. "You do remember...do you?"

"Uh..." Aang really has no idea, and this husband and wife moment intrigues Hikari. Katara is getting a little impatient, she's starting to figure out that Aang really did forget.

"Rosy's...birthday?" Katara asks, slowly, as if to see if Aang would soon get the message before she reminds him.

"O-Oh. Yes. That. I-I do remember." Aang sounds nervous but tries to keep his cool. "In fact...I already have a present for her."

Katara just looks at him as if she really doubts it, but goes with it. "Okay then..." Then she walks back to the house.

The whole time, Aang relaxes, plays cool, but once she's inside, his anxiety takes over as he starts to panic. Hikari takes notice of Aang's situation.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Hikari asks.

"Oh yeah...big time." Aang says.

"What kind of father forgets his own child's birthday?" Hikari asks. "Raava never forgets mine."

"Well, Rosy's only been in our family for months and I'm still getting use to being a father while being the Avatar, the last Airbender and a member of the city's high council." The way Aang says it, mostly on the listing of his jobs, makes it sound very stressful.

"I get it. You have a lot going on." Hikari says. "Well, what are you going to do now? You don't really have a presnet for Rosy, do you?" Aang gives Rosy a look that's a mix of frustration and the answer should have been obvious. "Sorry...You're right."

Aang lets out a disappointing sigh. "What am I gonna do?"

Hikari thinks, a bit spaced with fingers on her chin. "How about a pet?"

"We already have Momo and Appa." Aang says.

"I meant a spirit pet." Hikari says.

Now hearing that surprises Aang. "A spirit pet? ...Is that even possible." Aang has only experienced spirits that are either hideous, powerful, evil, large or, in that strange bamboo's case, rude.

"I take it you don't have much experience with spirits." Hikari says.

"Just that one of them tried to steal my face." Aang says, being remained of Kov, the face stealer.

Hikari gives an uncomfortable expression. She gets what Aang means, she too has experienced that evil spirit. But she's still surprised that Aang doesn't have much experience with spirits, since he is the Avatar.

"Well, there are lesser spirits that are treated as companions. In other words: Spirit pets." Hikari says.

Aang thinks about it. A spirit pet for Rosy. That does sound like an interesting idea. Even so, he has nothing else. Last minute is better then nothing at all. Aang likes the idea and decides to go into the Spirit World.

Aang couldn't physically enter the Spirit World on a short time, so he decided to go there spiritually, through meditation. Hikari, however, just goes to the spirit world, like teleportation. She is a spirit after all, even through she's physically human.

They appear in the Xai Bau's Grove. A woodland area in the Spirit World, a canyon densely populated by trees. Grass covers the entirety of the grove and numerous rocks are scattered throughout the area. A single stream with red water runs through the hilly woodland and the sky bears a yellow-orange hue.

Hikari finds this area very relaxing, a nice place of meditation, and Aang agrees as well. "I can't believe I've never known this part of the spirit world. The ones I usually enter are creepy and dreadful." Aang says.

"The spirit world is no different then the real world. There are some spirits who see some bad places in the real world." Hikari says. Hearing that really surprises Aang. He should really consider taking a journey around the Spirit World, and bring his wife and daughter to the most beautiful spots. "This way, Avatar Aang."

Hikari escorts Aang around the Spirit World. Spirits pets are not well known for being around, so finding one might take a while. Xai Bau's Grove is completely empty, so there's no point in searching here.

* * *

While they are on their search, Kurai has been doing some searching himself as well. He arrives at the Yin and Yang, where Harmonic Convergence takes place. Not only that, it's where Aang and Korra both stand, faced and defeated Vaatu.

Kurai walks upon the desserted land. He knows Vaatu was once here, he can feel it. Yet, there's no sign of the chaotic spirit. Kurai has no other choice, he begins to meditate. Normally, a Darkbender like him doesn't do meditation, too peace for their kind. But it's the only way to contact the spirits they are after or looking for.

After moments of meditation, Kurai can feel Vaatu's presence. The young Darkbender is sent into deep of his mind. There's nothing but surrounding darkness and he stands in a red spotlight. On the ground he stands on is the mark of Vaatu.

Kurai stands there, emotionless expression on his face. He looks up to see the his spirit father.

"Vaatu." Kurai says.

"Kurai...so, you have finally awaken." Vaatu says.

"Yes I have. I have been away for so long. What has happened during my absence?" Kurai asks.

Vaatu explains what has happened. There wasn't much explanation since Vaatu was pretty much trapped in the Tree of Time for the last 10,000 years. But he quickly gets to the part where the hollow Avatar Korra set him free due to her arrogant demand to become the next Avatar, since she was meant to be until Aang's resurrection disrupted the reincarnation.

Vaatu's plan to use Korra for the destruction of Raava backfired, and he end up being destroyed by both of the avatars. Kurai is not happy at all by this.

"Raava...That filthy spirit...She must be destroyed." Kurai says.

"Don't rush in, my son. Raava has grown powerful, and she now has Hikari at her side." Vaatu says.

Kurai knows what Vaatu says is true, but he still wishes to have his revenge upon the light spirits. "What must I do, father?"

"Harmontic Convergence draws near, my son. You must take my place into battling Raava." Vaatu says. "I shall lend you all of my remaining power. Do not fail me, Kurai."

Vaatu transfers dark energy into Kurai. A dark aura fills Kurai, all the power of Vaatu coursing through his fans. At the end of the transfusion, Kurai returns to his physical body. He stands, looking down at his hands. The power of darkness takes form in his hands, and he closes them into fists.

"I swear, Vaatu. I shall destroy Raava and bring darkness to the world!" Kurai says. The darkness in his hands turned white and black. Bet anyone can guess what that'll mean. But that will have to wait.

Kurai can sense light in this realm. It's not ordinary light. It's Hikari and Raava. Kurai knows their light presence more then anyone. He is not happy about them walking on his turf, and channels dark energy to do something about it.

"Raava returns to the Spirit World. Destroy her and Hikari, my brothers!"

* * *

Aang and Hikari have been on their research for a spirit pet for a while. Aang was able to see incredible places, along with familiar spooky areas. He's just lucky they didn't enter Kov's Realm. He may have faced the evil spirit in the past and the future, but he does not what to face him in the present.

The last place in the spirit world they haven't searched is a large mountain. The mountain was enveloped by vicious storm clouds. Pretty spooky. Not well known to be inhabited by spirits.

"You sure about this?" Aang asks. He doesn't need to be all knowing, or went on countless places of empty spirit pets, to know this place is undoubtedly deserted of spirits.

"We've searched everywhere, you have any other ideas?" Hikari asks. Aang opens his mouth, but Hikari continues to speak before he does. "I don't really mean it, just making a point of this statement." All that comes out is silent groans. He's been put to speechless. "Then let us proceed."

Hikari walks up the ramp path and Aang follows her.

Side by side, they wonder over the ragged mountain. The summit is pretty high, would take almost a long time to reach the top, and there's no why Aang can airbend up there, even if he did have his bending. The stormy weather up on the mountain is pretty dense and dangerous. Even flying creatures and spirits are smart enough to avoid these skies.

After going fifty feet closer to the sky, Hikari and Aang encountered some enemies. Really catches them by surprise. "Dark spirits? Here?" Hikari asks.

There are a total of seven of them, half of them at large. Even so, that doesn't stop Aang and Hikari. Aang can barely even fight. He can't do any bending as a spirit. Hikari focuses on dodge and distracting the enemy shining beams of light at them. Doing all that with nothing more then a calm expression.

The dark spirits come after Aang. Normally, they'd chase after Hikari, but they know Aang is more powerful and threatening, even through he's defenseless.

Aang is unable to handle of them, even two spirits ambushed him from behind. Hikari sees Aang's situation and blasts a ray of light at them. The dark spirits are repelled by it. Aang is still down, but he watches as Hikari faces the seven dark spirits on her own.

The spirits growl as they begin to pounce on her. Hikari holds her hands out in front of her. Just when the spirits reach her, an invisible light barrier appears, rebelling them. The spirits are down. Hikari takes out a pouch, spill all the water around the dark spirits.

Once that is done, she begins her Lightbending. A well known technique of using water to calm their inner mind. Hikari encircles the spirits with water, as she slowly encirlces her hands in front of her. Aang is pretty surprised, it's like waterbending, and it seems to be having the spirits in a trance-like state.

In the end, the spirits change colors, from purple darkness to golden light. Once hikari is done, she gives the spirits a respectful bow. "Go in peace." She says to them.

The spirits making alming noises then make their leave. Hikari turns to Aang and helps him stand back up.

"I have so much to learn." Aang says. He's clearly impressed.

Hikari smiles with a small laugh. "Indeed you do."

Once they're done with the chitchat, they continue onward to the summit. In no time, they reach to the top. On the top is a very large nest. There's no sign of any spirits, which is a surprise.

"It's completely deserted." Hikari says.

"Look at the size of this nest...must belong to some giant spirit." Aang says.

"The Phoenix's. They usually live in groups. Which is why the nests are so big." Hikari says. Aang and Hikari takes a look around. Nothing to be found, until Hikari spots something on the edge of the nest. "Over here."

They head for the edge. What they end up finding is a small spirit. A fiery spirit bird about as big as an adult's hand, roughly the same size as Momo. The Phoenix. The small companion calls out in a small voice, trying to climb over the nest wall. Then the spirit turns and panics once Aang and Hikari's shadows are casted over it.

"Aww...the poor little spirit." Hikari takes a step forward, get on her knees offering the pet a hand. The phoenix doesn't respond. But seeing Hikari's friendly face and feeling her light presence, it hesitantly comes to her.

Hikari stands with the spirit in her hand. "It's so sad. The phoenix's must have fled, and the little fella here got left behind."

Aang notices the small spirit is easily tamed by Hikari. "You sure know how to handle spirits."

"Well, being the daughter of the spirit of light and peace, it's very easy." Hikari says. She giggles at the spirit pet chatters tamely at her pets. Just when things were getting good, a loud roar bellows out. Really startled Aang and Hikari, even the little phoenix.

They all look up to see where the source of the roar came. A large dark spirit in the air. It dives down and lands on the nest. The phoenix calls out in fear and then flies quickly behind Hikari.

That's quite a big spirit. They both know they don't stand a chance against it, even since they have a harmless spirit companion to watch over.

"Any chance you can use your lightbending to spirit peace this one?" Aang asks.

"I don't have anymore water for it." Hikari says.

"Okay. Do not worry." Aang steps forward with a stern expression. He's being serious. "I have a plan..." You might expect his plan to be brave, daring and brilliant...but it's not.

"RUN!" Aang shouts as he and Hikari and running halfway down the mountain with the large dragon spirit chasing after them. It's too bad Aang doesn't have his airbending, he could run at super speed to outrun the dragon spirit. The spirit shoots bolts of shadow fire at them. Aang and Hikari barely avoids the attacks.

"Move it! Hikari! Hustle!" Aang shouts.

"How about I slow him down?" Hikari quickly turns and bends ways of light at dragon spirit. It was only able to look away and roar in a letdown. Not too much help, as soon as Hikari is done with blinding the monster, it gets it sight back and continues going over them. "Okay...That didn't work!" And the phoenix cry out in agreement. Hikari seems a bit offended. What the spirit said shows it was against her idea from the start. "Oh really? You got another idea?"

The spirit did. It takes flight and flies ahead of the run. Aang can tell the phoenix wants them to follow it. So they did.

The chase goes on for a while, but ends shortly then they had expected. The phoenix leads Aang and Hikari into a small chasm. They hide as far as they can into the chasm. The dragon spirit blocks their only exit. roars into the crack it cannot break into.

Aang and Hikari can both see that they are trapped. The dragon spirit has no chance of reaching them, but that doesn't stop the beast. Swiping, growling on the inside, eyeing on them. Eventually, the beast grows tired and leaves.

Once it's long gone, they both come out of hiding. "Phew. That was a close call." Aang says.

"Agreed. Now let's return to the real world." Hikari suggests.

* * *

Back on Air Temple Island.

Katara is just picking up Rosy from school. Katara is a big concern for Aang. She hasn't seen him all day. What she doesn't know is that Aang's body is outside of the city, for he knows that Katara would notice something is up when he's taking a journey into the Spirit World.

Of course, Katara has her suspicions that Aang did forget Rosy's birthday. It's pretty obvious, even Hikari realized it. Aang returns to his body. No sign of Hikari or the phoenix spirit when he came too, but they did appear through a light portal.

Aang's expression is speechless. Hikari never seizes to amaze Aang.

Aang and Hikari returns to their home on the island. Unfortunately, they arrived after Rosy and Katara did. Luckily the spirit pet was hidden.

"Where have you two been?" Katara says.

"Nothing...just picking up Rosy's gift." Aang says.

Katara relaxes hearing that. She didn't believe it would mean he actually forgot and went for a last minute gift, even through it really was.

The night goes on. Rosy doesn't have many friends, but the people who do come are Sokka, Zuko, Suki and a few friends that were from the Orphanage. It was a big uncomfortable, but Rosy still enjoys it.

Aang and Katara are both happy that Rosy's having a wonderful time, Aang can only imagine how much better it'll get once he gives Rosy her present. As the night goes on, the party is soon over. Aang and Hikari are both able to hand Rosy their gift.

"Oh, what is it?" Rosy sounds pretty excited, even Katara and Hikari laughs a little.

Both Aang and Hikari show Rosy the spirit pet. Katara is surprised, she's never seen a spirit like that. I'd say she hardly ever seen many spirits, but that would be a lie after having to fight endless Sha's a while back. Rosy's expression is speechless. Aang can't even tell if she's excited or disappointed.

The spirit bird is sleepy when it's being shown, even lets out a yawn. Once it gets a look at Rosy, it seems confused. "Oh. My." Rosy covers her mouth saying it, as if to hide whatever's about to burst out. Aang, Katara and Hikari wait for Rosy to say something. "I love it!" And there it goes. If Rosy could show what she's thinking, sparkles would be sounding her head with big cutesy animation eyes. "It's so cute! I love it!"

The spirit phoenix is startled by her emotional outburst. Hikari calms it down and then hands it to Rosy. Rosy wraps her little arms around the spirit. "Glad you enjoy the little spirit." Hikari says.

"What do you want to name it?" Katara asks.

"Mmm..." Rosy's a little lost in thought thinking of a name, then looks down at the phoenix as she pets it. "How about...Rozarain?"

Rozarain chirps a little at the name then rubs on Rosy. "I think it likes the name." Hikari says with a giggle, and Rosy agrees.


	96. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Seven

**A/N: Book Eight, Chapter Seven of the Avatar story. Everyone adores Rosy. She's sweet, shy, adorable. Who would hate her? I'm guessing Chantal, SnowEmbrace of DeviantART's OC character. Rosy outranks the girl. Oh boy, I hope Chantal goesn't go all vengeful. Take out Rosy so she can become the sweet, shy and cute girl once again.**

 **I'm just teasing. Chantal's too good to be hateful. If SnowEmbrace were reading this, she would laugh too.**

Chapter 7 - Return of the Sha

* * *

It's late at night. Aang is working late at city hall. Katara and Hikari are enjoying some quiet time, even though Katara misses his husband. Rosy certainly isn't missing Aang at the moment. She's deep asleep on the couch, a head on Hikari's lap, with Rozarain asleep in her arms.

Katara sits on a rocking chair, enjoying a good book. In front of the two is a fireplace, roaring in crackling flames.

It's been three days since Rosy's birthday. She and the spirit phoenix have bonded very well. Already, they're sleeping together. How adorable. Makes Katara and Hikari happy.

Hikari gently strokes Rosy's hair as the little girl sleeps. She moans, smile, peacefully and move a little to get comfortable. Hikari giggles. "She's just so adorable."

"She certainly is." Katara says. "I sometimes feel lucky to have her apart of our family."

Hearing that really touches Hikari's heart. "By the way, how did she become apart of your family? ...Didn't Aang mention she's an orphan?"

"She was." Katara says, with a hint of sorrow in her tone.

Katara explains to Hikari about what happened with Rosy. How she was attacked by that firebender Zhao when he was possessed by the Sha of Vengeance. Zhao attacked rosy and her family. The poor girl suffered greatly. Aang and Katara don't know what happened, but the next thing Rosy knows is that she is in a strange home with strange people. Katara explains the part that rosy was drifted off into sea somehow, until she came across the island.

Rosy was weak, injured, sick with a fever, barely clinging to life.

The whole time, Hikari is speechless. Something like that to happen a sweet, innocent child like Rosy. But what has her confused is hearing about the Sha. She knows she has heard of those corruptive spirits...somewhere.

"That's unbelievable." Hikari says.

"I know. Aang and I were surprised as well. I was even sad to hear that her parents were killed in the hands of a firebender." Katara says. "But I'm just glad that she was able to find peace, and accept us as a loving family for her."

Hikari smiles. "That is true. When you lose a family, you make a new one and find peace."

Katara smiles, and turns her attention to Rosy. She wonders what sweet dreams or little daughter is having.

Meanwhile, at the police station. Sokka is struggling with all the paperwork. He grows tired of all of this work. Already, his eyes and hand aches, he's seeing in twos or threes. Paperwork is all he has done. No action in town of catching criminals.

He is starting to wonder if Toph set him up. She doesn't want him to be temporary chief. But his paper-working assistant or something. But that's really a silly thought. Like Toph is that devious.

"Are you feeling, okay, chief Sokka?" Song asks him.

"I'm just fine, Song." Sokka says as he turns to look at Song. at least thinks so. He's really looking at the hallucination Song on her right.

"I'm...right here, sir." Song says.

Sokka realizes he's talking to the illusion Song then faces her. "Sorry. I guess...I'm just a little tired."

"It's pretty much the end of the day. Would you like to rest?" Officer Song says.

Sokka takes a deep breath. Normally, he would be excited by that offer, but his exhaustion gets the best of him. It's taken over his mind. Instead, he gets up, roughly. "I suppose so." The second he stands, he feels dizzy. He hasn't felt this way since that time he and his friends got stuck in the desert and he drank cactus juice.

At least this time he's not going crazy like a sugared up drunk head.

* * *

Toph isn't once worried or wondering how Sokka is doing as chief of police. Knowing him, she would be, but she isn't. She as an important task at the moment.

The metal ship she rides on is coming close to the North Pole. Qu'mei Is pretty nervous at coming to the North Pole due to the fact he can't stand the cold. Yet even so, Toph is making him come. It is pretty ironic, Toph should be the nervous one. She can't see when standing on ice. Last time she did, she was drowning. Not only was it scary, but also embarrassing cause she end up romantically thankful over Suki thinking she was Sokka.

How she wished she had drown instead on that day.

The ship finally arrives at the North Pole. Once they were a mile away, Qu'mei is already freezing, and he's wearing the heaviest of winter protection clothing. (I can relate to that kind of suffering...)

The guards on the wall spots the ship. The Waterbenders use their bending to open a gate on the large ice wall, and the ship sails inside the city. The ship lands on the docks and Toph and Qu'mei walks right off.

Toph and Qu'mei are both greeted by the North Pole chief, Jinda, and his guards. While Toph gives a respectful stance, Qu'mei is hug himself shivering. The chief is a tall, powerful man, with his long hair in a ponytail and he also has a scar over his left, closed eye.

"Chief Beifong of Republic City. Welcome." Jinda says. "I was not expecting your visit." He mostly wasn't because of her blindness on ice.

"I am here on important business. I need to know about a certain criminal in Republic City." Toph says. "Kazuto."

All the citizens around stop their business and they face the conversation, gasped in horror. The guards are a bit shocked but Jinda remains calm about it. "I see. Please, come with me."

Chief Jinda escorts Toph to the palace. Since Toph can't see, she wraps her metal coils around Qu'mei and use him as a watch dog. Qu'mei leads her to the chief's footsteps. As if freezing is bad enough, now he's been demoted to the chiefs watch dog. Very embarrassing for him.

In the palace, Toph and Qu'mei sides with the chief and his guards, with a nice hot cup of tea. Qu'mei chuck the whole thing down in hope it'll cure him on his freezing-ness. But he's sadly mistaken. He evened up boiling inside and spitting it all out. It hit one of the guards and he screams in pain as he got scolded.

Toph and chief Jinda are not too pleased with the lack of maturity between their co-workers.

"So...about Kazuto." Toph starts off.

"Indeed. It's kind of a long story." Jinda starts to explain.

Kazuto and the chief are brothers. Hearing that surprises Toph, but she's surprised too soon when she hears next about who they are both related too:

Yakone.

Toph knows well about Yakone since he was so fixated on Katara. But she never knew that he had other brothers.

Hama had taught her grandsons about the secret art of Bloodbending. But Kazuto and Jinda didn't want any of that. They flee and head for the Northern Water Tribe. Start a new life as just two brothers. The previous chief took them in and train them into powerful waterbenders.

Jinda was promised to be the next chief of the North Water Tribe, but Kazuto grow jealous. He wants to prove he is far superior then his brother. That leads him to learn a dangerous technique of waterbending.

"Acidbending?" Toph asks.

"I'm afraid so. Five years ago, he invented Acidbending for he believes it's the true power of waterbending. But it was prove to be too dangerous. Half of the masters even believe it's worse then the Bloodbending. The masters wanted to capture him, for they saw him as a criminal with this dangerous technique. I tried reasoning with him, but he would not listen." Jinda is silent for a moment, then continues with his story. "We end up battling against each other. He was far more powerful then I was. I manage to escape...but only with this scar when his acid stroke me in the face."

"Th-th-that's crazy." Qu'mei says.

"That explains how he was able to melt our metals and ships so easily." Toph says. "Still, he's rampaging on our city."

"Well, chief Beifong, you were right to report this situation to me." Chief Jinda stands. "I'm coming back to the city with you. I have a score to settle with Kazuto."

"While I do respect your responsibilities for Kazuto, sir. But you also have a responsibility as chief of the Northern Tribe." Toph says.

"Says the chief of police who left her city to come all the way to the North Pole." Jinda says. Most of the surrounding people quietly laughs. Toph on the other hand is offended he threw stones at her. "Don't worry about the Northern Tribe. I have everything under control. Take me to my brother and I shall have him behind bars for you."

Normally, Toph doesn't want anyone doing her job for her, even someone outside of the police unit. But Kazuto is a dangerous waterbender. It's best to leave this to someone who has experience with the Acidbender.

* * *

Kurai returns to the physical world, but he appears on one of the tall buildings of the city. He knows Hikari and Raava are both here. He doesn't have enough power to defeat them. He has to wait for Harmonic Convergence to destroy them both.

On the streets, Aang makes his leave from City Hall. The Avatar all alone on the dangerous streets on night.

Kurai has his eyes set on Aang. He has no idea who he is, but he can feel Raava's light within the young Avatar. "Hmm...So, you must be the Avatar Aang I heard about." Kurai stands. "The power of Raava's light is what makes you the avatar. Let's see just how powerful you really are."

Kural channels dark Sha energy.

Aang remains unaware of Kurai's plot, but he somehow feels like he's not alone. Slowly, he comes to a stop. He looks around. No enemies around, but he knows they're around.

In the shadows, the Sha energy are there. They start to take form and then they hide away within the shadows. Aang is cautious. He readies himself to attack. No enemies have come out. Without letting his guard or caution down, he continues onward. Just he does, a Sha leaps out and pounces on him, at high speed.

Aang gets knocked down as the Sha leaps on him and roars in his face. But that was a mistake, for it gave Aang the chance to exhale a blast of air at it, knocking the negative spirit off of him.

He takes the moment to recover and get back on his feet. "The Sha?"

Aang cannot believe that he just saw a Sha. Vaatu is defeated. They can't be returning without their spirit master. But their return is the least of his worries. Suddenly, Aang is surrounded by more Sha. Crawlers and lesser spirits. Aang would want to believe that he is seeing things or maybe dreaming, but now is not the time to be thinking of what is going on.

Now is a time to fight for his life.

The Sha attacks, with the crawlers leaping. Aang bends an air shield, gusting and extending at high speed. Blowing the midair Sha away. Once they were out, the lesser Sha spirits attack Aang. Aang avoids their attacks and shields himself with his Earthbending, then he counterattacks with his Lightbending.

Aang's Lightbending has improve for quite a while, but it's no where near as powerful as Hikari's. But his bending is still powerful enough to defeat the Sha. One blast of a star of light and they dissolve into black and white mist of shadows.

For a while, the Sha have finally been defeated. Aang is able to relax when the dark feeling has left him. Still, he's confused. "What are the Sha doing here? They should be no more now that Vaatu is gone." Nothing but silence comes to the young Avatar. He doesn't get his answer. "I should ask Hikari. She might know something about this."

Aang makes his leave, in a bit of a hurry. Kurai saw the whole fight. Normally, he would be angry or disappointed that his minions were defeated instead of the Avatar, but instead, he's intrigued.

"It seems the Avatar is more powerful then I thought. That should have been expected coming from someone who wields Raava's power." Kurai says. "I'm gonna need some help."

Outside of the city, Kazuto is walking away with his bag of loot. He had recently robbed another bank, now that Chief Beifong is out of the way. He really had no problems dealing with the police cause of his Acidbending, but they are getting on his nerves. Strike the enemy while their defenses or security are weak as they say.

If only he is more aware that Toph is returning with his brother. But that is the least of his problem right now.

Suddenly, dark spirits have appeared, completely surrounding him. Kazuto drops the bag. "What? You creatures looking to pick a fight?" Kazuto bends all the water out of his pouchs, forming them into whips of acid. Obviously, the water that conceals his hands would still be water, otherwise they would melt. "Bring it on!"

Kazuto waits for the dark spirits to make the first move, but they do not come. Just then in place as a circle, scary and ferocious, yet calm.

"Relax, my friend. There's no need to be violent." Two dark spirits move aside of each other, allowing Kurai and two Sha's to walk right in, they they close the path once they are in. "I am only here to negotiate."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say." Kazuto readies to strike Kurai.

Kurai can see Kazuto's attacks coming and manages to dodge each of them. Once in a while, he counter attacks Kazuto, mostly after fourth or fifth strike. With each miss he makes or hit he takes, Kazuto gets furious and tries to hit harder.

In the end, Kurai becomes the victor. Kazuto is on his knees, panting in exhaustion. Finally, he gives up. "Fine...what do you want?"

"My name is Kurai, the Darkbender." Kurai says. "I seek vengeance upon the Avatar. But he is too powerful, so I'm asking you to join me."

Kazuto just gives a stern, serious look. Meaning he is still not on Kurai's side. "And why should I help you, boy?"

"Boy?" Kurai chuckles. "I can assure you, I am no human. I am a spirit." Kazuto is a bit surprised to hear that. "And I am aware of exactly who you are, Kazuto. Grandson is Hama of the Southern Water Tribe. A very talented, yet misunderstood Waterbender. You were banished from the Northern Tribe for creating Acidbending. Which is way if you join me, you shall become leader of not just the Northern Tribe, but all waterbenders."

Kazuto seems impressed, but he thinks for a while. Leader of all Waterbenders. He was jealous that his brother got to be chief and not him. That's the whole reason he created Acidbending. To show he's far more powerful to be leader.

"So..." Kurai extends a hand. "Do we have a deal?"


	97. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Eight

**A/N: Book eight, chapter eight of the Avatar story. We all know who Kurai is. Now we are about to see what he is plotting. This is part one of the story, where Hikari learns a secret of her forgotten past. I'll give you guys a hint: Kurai is that secret.**

Chapter 8 - The Darkbender part I - Shadowlands

* * *

Hikari meditates outside of the house on Air Temple Island.

It's a normal, peaceful day in Republic City. As beautiful as the sunny day is, Hikari can tell there is no peace. She can feel the spirit energy is beginning to fall off balance. Dark Spirits are taking form.

The other night, Aang was attacked by the Sha. Once he told Hikari, she is both confused and surprised. She has no memory of the Sha, but she feels like she is familiar with them. Hikari can feel a dark presence deep within the spirit realm, and it's leaking into the physical world of Republic City.

While she meditates, her spirit stands in the middle of no where within the Spirit World. A land of purple and skies dark blue, with a thick, misty, fog clouding her vision.

"Hello!?" Hikari's call echoes throughout the dark realm. "Anybody here?"

There's no answer, nothing but silence as her echoing calls fade overtime. Hikari wonders out in the mysterious shadow lands, slowly and carefully. She knows trouble with come at her in any corner.

In the shadows, something dashes from behind Hikari. Even though she didn't really see it, she can feel its dark presence. She turned in worry, what scared her most is that the presence were there in one second and gone in the second. It's the scariest kind of presence.

"What was that? ...Who's there?" Hikari asks.

Nothing answers her. The only thing Hikari receives is an eerie presence. Sends a chill running down her spine. It is not good. Something moves in the shadows once again, too fast to detect. Hikari turned and look the moment it passed her from behind, and she still didn't see anything.

It's like whoever is stalking her is completely invisible. Fear paralyzes's her. Hikari maybe a powerful Lightbender, but she's not too deep in confidence in combat or dark situations. Much like Nene in Omega Quintet. Hey, those two can relate.

Finally, something pounces on her.

It's a feral beast of a dark spirit. The creature has Hikari on the ground, its front claws on her shoulders. It roars in her face. Hikari struggles to break free, but the spirit is too strong. She can't even bend a small glimmer of light to repel the evil spirit.

The struggle lasts for a while until a boot slams down inches from Hikari's head. The second that happens, the dark spirit stops attacking, but doesn't remove itself from Hikari. Hikari knows that means something mad is happening, and she doesn't like it.

Hikari looks up. To her, everything's upside down. What she sees from the start is feet on the ground, which looks like a ceiling to her version of sight.

Kurai is the one standing over her, but everything shoulder and above is shrouded in darkness. Hikari can't make out his face.

"Wh-who are you?" Hikari asks, nervously.

"I am your shadow. Your dark side. The darkness itself." Kurai says. Now Hikari's emotion went from fear to cautious. The voice sounds very familiar to her, but she can't make out when or where. Her memory is still quite a blur. "I will have my vengeance and both you and Raava will fall by my hand."

Kurai takes out his black sword. "The darkness comes! It will shallow the whole world! And there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

Kurai draws his sword back and strike. Hikari screams and cowers as the sword comes to end her light. Just as the blade strikes her, everything shatters like glass and Hikari returns to the physical world.

She has been broken of her meditation.

Hikari is on her hands and knees. What she saw was terrifying. The poor girl pants and sweats as she tries to relax from the dark event. Realizing it's something urgent, she hurries inside to warn Aang and Katara.

* * *

Toph is setting sails from the North Pole, on her way back to Republic City. By her side is Chief Jinda and few elite Waterbenders by his side.

"Won't be long before we reach Republic City." Toph says.

"Excellent. I hope you are right about Kazuto." Jinda says.

"I just hope you really can handle this criminal." Toph says.

Jinda doesn't have any doubts that he can't handle Kazuto. He only focuses on his goal: Find and capture his bother.

Kazuto and Kurai stands on an island far from Republic City. "Do you remember the plan?" Kurai asks. Kazuto says nothing. He is not one who likes to be reminded. But with Kurai, he has to make an acception. "I have business to attend to in Ba Sing Se. So I need you to create a diversion in this city to keep the Avatar and his friends busy from coming to aid the city."

"What are you planning to do?" Kazuto asks. They way he speaks make it sound like he's about to become a victim of the plan, when really he isn't.

"Let's just say I'm about to rob the rich to feed the greed." Kurai says with a smirk. "Or should I say...feed the rich to the greed." He quietly chuckles evilly at the end of the sentence. Kazuto doesn't ask any further questions. He has a feeling he does not want to find out what he's plotting within the city. "I'll leave you to handle things here." Kurai turns and leaves.

Hikari explains to Aang and Katara what happened.

"You saw something? What was it?" Aang asks.

"I'm not sure. But...it felt so familiar. Like I know this...person." Hikari says.

"What are we gonna do?" Katara asks. "Find this person you saw? But how or where?"

"There is a forbidden area deep within the dark area of the Spirit World. The Shadowlands." Hikari says. Aang and Katara are not frightened. They are fully unaware of how dangerous the world is. "It is the most dangerous place in the spirit world. One step and any spirit can be corrupted by the darkness, even the strongest spirit of light. Even Raava and I were both forbidden from entering."

"For a powerful spirit, it's funny she has rules that apply to herself." Katara says.

"That's just how things are, Katara." Hikari says.

"So, how do we get in there?" Aang asks.

"I have a plan, but we need to get into the Spirit World first." Hikari says.

Aang decides that he could enter the Spirit World physically. If the Shadowlands is as dangerous as Hikari says, not only he will be needing his handing but he also does not want to risk corrupting his spirit. Even though his spirit is one with the known world's most powerful spirit of light, he doesn't want to take the risk.

It takes over night, but they made it to Avatar Island. Hikari is quite surprised to see this island. She never would have thought something like this would even exist.

The spirit portal opens and Aang and Hikari have arrived in the spirit world. "So...where are the Shadowlands?"

"Not too far from here. This way." Hikari says.

* * *

Ba Sing Se is having a hard time.

The Earth King is worried for almost half of the citizens of his city are upset. They are broken and are blaming the Earth King because he is wealthy. The poor blames the rich. If only Robin Hood is here.

All the citizens in the west side of the inner city are broken. Hardly in homes. In ragged clothing. Little water. They are all around because there have been many crimes through the city, and robbery is commonly one of them...In fact, it's the only crime ever made in this city. Just kidding, it's just commonly.

In Republic City, it's dusk. Toph and Chief Jinda arrived in the city. Katara welcomes Toph back tot he city, but she is surprised to see she has a guest in honor.

"Chief Jinda? What are you doing here?" Katara asks.

"Lady Katara. It is an honor to meet you." Jinda says. "I am also very sorry about everything my grandmother and brother put you through."

"It's all right. Don't worry about it." Katara says. "So what are you doing here, chief?"

"I have heard that my brother...not Yakone, but my other brother, is causing trouble here." Chief Jinda says.

"I never know you two had another brother." Katara says, caught by surprise. "Please don't tell me he's a Bloodbender, cause I have dealt with enough of those."

"No, Kazuto is not a Bloodbender, but something just as terrible." Jinda says.

"He's an Acidbender." Toph says. "Incredibly dangerous. We need to find him."

Just as the conversation goes on, a dark spirit lands. The massive creature's landing causes a quake. It gets everyone's attention, especially Toph. The large spirit is a dark Phoenix. Immediately, Toph and Katara attacks, Toph holding the spirit in place with her Metalbending, and Katara striking it hard with her Waterbending.

In no time, the spirit is destroyed. "What the heck was that?" Toph asks.

"It's a Dark Spirit." Katara says.

To Katara surprise, she hears shouting. Up ahead is Sokka, running with a group of metalbenders. They all stop when they see the dark spirit is defeated. But what surprises them more is a certain Metalbender has returned.

"Toph?"

"Chief Beifong?"

"Yeah, that's right. I have returned." Toph says, all tough. "So what's the situation?"

"We were just chasing a dark spirit that was attacking the school." Officer Song says. "The one that you guys just defeated."

"As usual, I'm the one who has to clean up you mess, you bunch of slackers." Toph says.

A distance roar happens. Sokka looks up, horrified. "Uh, Toph...I think your men are the least of your problem."

All the metalbenders and waterbenders look up. They are horrified and surprised. An entire raid of Dark Spirits are flying down. Not only that, but sea-based Dark Spirits are surfacing.

They are in some deep flying-boar fat.

* * *

Aang and Hikari travel through the Spirit World. This time, they're lucky they haven't run into any dark spirits. Even though they can find with Aang's bending, they wouldn't want any trouble. It's best to save their energy for the worse, which is most likely gonna happen in the Shadowlands.

In the dread woods, Aang and Hikari arrive at a dark line. On the other side are shadowy mists, dead trees and a powerful dark presence.

The Shadowlands.

"We're here." Hikari says.

"Just looking at the place gives me the chills." Aang says. And with the light of Raava within him, he can feel his dark side pulsing at the presence of the Shadowlands. "So, what now?"

"I know a Lightbending technique that'll temporary shield us from the darkness." Hikari says. "We only have twenty minutes to get in and out."

"And what happens if we do?" Aang asks.

"It's possible the darkness will corrupt my spirit. But you're in the Spirit World as a human...I cannot say for sure what will happen to humans. But I'm not one to find out." Hikari says.

"Fair enough." Hikari takes a deep breath.

Hikari teaches Aang how to perform Holy Shield. Bending the light, waving it in a circle in front, forming runes in the center, then unleash it's power. An aura of holy light shields them like a force field.

"There. Let's proceed with caution." Aang nods in agreement.

The second they set feet in the Shadowlands, they felt the darkness within them, within Aang at least, has gotten stronger. For Hikari, the darkness trying to leak in.

They only have twenty minutes to get out before they are in full exposer of the darkness.

The deeper they wonder into the Shadowlands, the harder it is for them to see. All they could see is shadows of trees. They encounter spirits, but they are standing still, almost like they don't even notice Aang or Hikari. They feel a bit uncomfortable.

But they don't bother, they just keep moving. Up ahead, they both see a large dead tree. The shadowy fog clears a little. They see some of the tree, but they see a dark figure sitting on the high branch of the tree.

The fog reveals they are completely surrounded by dark spirits. They glare at them, growling, but not attack. "I was wondering when you two would show up."

Hikari and Aang looks up. The dark figure channels darkbending, clearing the shadowy fog surrounding the tree. The figure reveals himself to be Kurai. "Hello Raava...Hikari."

"Who are you? How do you know us?" Aang asks.

Hikari is silent. She steps forward, staring at Kurai. "It...can't be." Aang looks at Hikari confused. "Ku...Kurai?"

"Kurai?" Aang asks.

Kurai silently chuckles. "I'm surprised you didn't say anything to him. And Raava said I was the cold one." Kurai meant it as a joke. "As of Hikari is the daughter of the light spirit, Raava. I am the son of the dark spirit, Vaatu. I am Kurai. The Darkbender."

"Son of Vaatu? ...Wait. Was that you who was controlling the Sha? The reason they appeared in Republic City?" Aang asks.

"Well, somebody learns fast. Indeed, I was." Kurai says. "That's what I expect when someone is working with my own sister."

Aang and Hikari are astonished. Aang cause he doesn't believe what he's hearing, Hikari's is for a different reason. "Sister? Is he joking?" Hikari is silent. She doesn't answer Aang's question, which starts to worry the avatar. "Hikari?"

"That's right...I remember now." Hikari says. If Aang thought he couldn't get even more surprised, he is mistaken. "I...have a brother. Kurai..."

"Hikari...is what he is saying...true?" Aang asks.

Kurai can't be blamed for Aang doubting him. How can the avatar really trust anything a Darkbender would say? "So? You have forgotten everything, didn't you? Humph. No matter."

"Just what are you planning?" Hikari asks.

"In't it obvious? I'm going to finish what my father started so many centuries ago." Kurai says.

Aang wonders what he is talking about, but Hikari does. "Harmonic Convergence."

"Indeed. Unfortunately, the world is to...bright for a Darkbender like me to fight in. Looks like I have to give the two worlds my personal touch of darkness." Kurai says, with a chuckle in the end.

"Not if we stop you!" Aang says.

"Come and try, if you can." Kurai says.

Aang uses his energybending to fire a chi blast on Kurai. Kurai sits in place, no fear. The energy bolt hits him, and Kurai ends up shattering like glass. They are both surprised, mostly horrified for Hikari, to see that happen to Kurai. But Aang realizes what happened.

"It's a trick. An illusion." Aang says.

Just as he realizes that, the dark spirits that surrounds the two of them are turning hostile. Kurai baited them into the Shadowlands to trap them.

They're in deep trouble.

* * *

Kurai, the real Kurai, appears on the highest house of the west side of the inner city. He looks down at the poor and helpless.

"Brothers and sisters!"

His shout gets everyone's attention. They all stop what they're doing and look upon him. They all wonder who he is or what he is doing here. They just listen to what he has to say.

"We are citizens of the Earth Kingdom! Honorable, hard working people! We have suffered major losses during the 100 year war against the Fire Nation! Our king sits upon his throne! With his mountain of gold! While all of us are forced live in the streets, feeding on whatever's left in the trash!"

Everyone mutters to each other, mostly saying that they agree with what Kurai is saying.

"We have paid taxes! Support the Earth King, even after Long Feng's betrayal and the Dai Li's distrust! And THIS is what we get? Our king have treated us like peasants instead of equals! 'Safety within the city walls!'? To that! I say 'LIES!'!"

Few people shouts in agreement. As soon as they do, Sha Energy starts to fill them.

"It's time we take back what's ours! I say we raid the Earth King's palace and show him what happens when he betrays his people! Who's with me!?"

Everyone shouts, at the top of their lungs, "WE ARE!"

The poor citizens ready themselves for a raid. Pitch forks, torches, broken glass bottles. The very first thing they did was encase the statue of Earth King Kuei and they tear it down. The statue breaks and shattered upon impact, as it does, massive Sha Energy is unleashed.

Kurai stands with pride as he glares at the palace.

"Soon. This entire world will belong to the darkness." He says, as the Sha of Green raises, it's massive face right behind the Darkbender, and growls fierce.


	98. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Nine

**A/N:** **Book eight, chapter nine of the Avatar story. This is part two of the story. Ba Sing Se is in deep trouble, but so is Republic City and Avatar Aang and his Lightbending friend. Kurai has awaken the Sha. The dark spirits are becoming a great threat to the world.**

Chapter 9 - The Darkbender part II: Long Live the Earth King

* * *

Chaos reigns supreme in Ba Sing Se. The skies are sunset red. Fire burns through the towns and city. Sha-infected citizens march on the streets with pitchforks and torches. Lesser and Crawling Sha's march on with them.

The Sha of Green and Kurai stand side by side, even though the Sha of Greed is like forty feet tall.

All the way at the palace, the elite Earthbenders can see the raid that's heading towards the city. What they cannot believe the most are the Sha spirits that are marching with them. They have never seen anything like this, and the Sha of Greed is the worst of them all.

Earth King Kuei paces around in the throne room. He worries about the homeles citizens of his city. They all threaten and hated him. But he is not going to be happy once he hears the news about the raid.

"Your highness!" The Earthbender guard rushes into the throne room. Judging by his worrying burst and crazy panting, it can only mean something horrible is coming. "A raid of citizens! Dark creatures along their side! A monsterious spirit I've never seen! All coming from the western city! They're coming to the palace! It's war!"

It's just as the Earth King feard, only a lot worse then he could ever imagine. "This is bad! This is bad! This is very bad! Send in the Dai Li to the front lines. The rest of you, guard the palace!"

All the Earthbender guards position themselves for combat. Bosco growls softly, in worry. Even he knows something terrible is about to happen.

Meanwhile in the Shadowlands, Hikari and Aang are both surrounded by Dark Spirits. They came here to find answers about Kurai, but they have been set up. They fall right into his trap, and they are stuck in the Shadowlands with only seven minutes left to escape.

But they're stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"What will we do now?" Aang says.

"We need to get out of here." Hikari says.

The Dark Spirits attack Aang and Hikari. They both avoid their attacks then they unleash their bending upon them. Aang starts with airbending while Hikari shines bright lights at the Dark Spirits. The closest spirits to Hikari's Ligthbending were repelled from the holy magic.

Dark Spirit focuses mostly on Hikari, knowing that she's a greater threat. Even though Aang is the Avatar, holds the power of Raava, the spirit of light, Hikari is far more experienced with Lightbending. Soon enough, Hikari becomes surrounded, that's when Aang jumps in and uses his Earthbending to encase them in an earth shield.

The Dark Spirits are astonished for a moment, then they attack the earth shield. When they do, Aang bends the shield and unleash spikes all over the dome, harming the spirits close by. Then Aang bends the earth. Sharp rocks rise from the ground, extending.

The Dark Spirit retreats as the earth raises, most of them get caught in the run. The shield returns into the earth and Aang bends a clear road on the field is sharp rocks.

"Come on! This way!" Aang and Hikari make a run for it. They only have three minutes to escape from the Shadowlands.

Aang can run as fast as the wind, but Hikari can't cause she is not an Airbender. They can only run as fast as their legs can offer. Just to their luck, the Dark Spirit are chasing them. Aang uses his earth and airbender to slow them down, but some manage to make it through.

"We're almost there! Hurry!" Hikari says.

Dark Spirit appears out of nowhere right in their way. "I got this!" Aang unleashes a blast of air, blowing the Dark Spirit away to the sides, creating an opening for them.

They run past the dark line, leaving the Shadowlands. By the time they did, the Holy Shield ended.

Aang and Hikari are both exhausted from all that fighting and running. "That...was close." Hikari says.

They both take the moment to rest and catch their breath. "You...have a brother...and he's a Darkbender?"

"I didn't know, Aang. I lost my memories when I awoke from slumber." Hikari says.

Aang takes a deep breath. "Kurai is planning something. I have a feeling he didn't just bring us here to lure us into a trap."

"We have to return to the Physical world, quickly." Hikari says.

* * *

Republic City is having a hard time just as Ba Sing Se is. Dark Spirits are attacking the city. Waterbenders and Metalbenders fight hard against the creatures of the darkness.

However, they're not the only ones that are in trouble. Citizens of the city are being chased and attacked by the Dark Spirits. Even the Cabbage Merchant is running for his life...and his cabbages...from a pack of dark tiger-wolf spirits. They seem very hungry for cabbages. The Cabbage merchant just can't get a single day without having his cart assaulted.

After running for four blocks, the Dark Spirits finally catch him. the cart gets knocked down and they devour on the cabbages. The Cabbage man screams in horror. "MY CABBAGES!"

The citizens in the city aren't the only ones who are experiencing terror against the Dark Spirits. Dark Spirits are invading Air Temple Island. Rosy is all alone, with her spirit pet Rozarain. Rosy is in great fear. Even hiding from plain sight of the outside, she can't shake the thought of the Dark Spirits finding her.

Rosy holds Rozarain in her arms, softly whimpering in nervous. She can see Dark Spirits coming close to the house. Soon enough, she sees no more of them, but doesn't relax. Just when the thought of being safe came to her, windows shatter open.

Rosy screams in fear at the sight of a Dark Spirit trying to break in. She quickly gets back on her feet and runs away from the Dark Spirit, even through the creature does not move from the window. What's worse is that Dark Spirits are breaking through other windows and match to enter the house.

Metalbenders fight hard against the Dark Spirits. Toph can only fight against the ones that are on the ground. Katara unleashes strikes of water on the Dark Spirits around them.

After defeating dozens of them, she takes a moment to take a breather, but she doesn't let her guard down. Katara suddenly becomes on alert when she hears the wailing cry of a little girl. She turns her attention to Air Temple Island knowing that scream. "Rosy!"

Rosy tries to run for her life, but everywhere she runs, a Dark Spirit catches her. Now the poor little girl is cornered, with Dark Spirits creeping on her. Could this be the end of Rosy?

The Tiger-wolves pounces, Rosy lets out a scream as she cowers with her spirit pet. Just when the spirits are about to make contact with the girl, a massive wave crashes through the walls and splashes the spirits away.

Katara surfs in, once her feet are on the ground, she bends the water to wave against the other side of the room and instantly turns into ice, freezing all the dark spirits in the ice.

"Rosy!" Katara says.

Rosy opens her eyes, to see her protective adoptive mother. "Mama!"

Rosy raises her phoenix spirit and rushes into Katara's arms. Katara holds her tightly, protectively, as the little girl cries in her arms. Katara calms Rosy down, speaking gently, stroking her hair and slowly rocking her. "It's okay. It's all right. You're safe now."

Sadly, she spoke to soon. The sound of crackling ice reaches her ears. She turns to see the spirits are slightly moving inside the ice. "Or maybe not..." She says. Rosy whimpers in fear as the ice starts to crack. "Come on. Hurry." Katara lifts Rosy in her arms and runs out of the house.

She jumps into the water, bending an ice board once her feet touches the water and surfs away from the island. Rozarain follows the two girls from behind. By the time the Dark Spirits break out of the ice, their targets were alway far away from the island.

* * *

Aang and Hikari return to Avatar Island from the Spirit world. Now they need to figure out where to find Kurai. Hikari has an idea of how to track down her brother. She meditates, feeling the spiritual energy throughout the world. Aang waits patiently for Hikari to be done with her meditation.

Hikari manage to sense two cities with massive dark spirit energy. Republic City, which worries Aang cause it's his city. And then Ba Sing Se.

"Ba Sing Se has a much stronger dark spirit energy then Republic City. Kurai must be at the earth kingdom." Hikari says.

"What about Republic City? It's in danger." Aang says.

Hikari can understand Aang's worry. His wife and daughter are in the city. "I'm sure your friends have everything under control there. But right now, we need to find my brother. If he is in Ba Sing Se, he's stirring up some big trouble."

Aang realizes what she says is true, so they decided to go to Ba Sing Se.

Meanwhile, Earthbenders, including the Dai Li, ready themselves for combat. Kurai's army, both human and Sha, are at the palace's gate entryway.

Many of the citizens move out of the way as some of them carry the broken down Earth King statue. They use it as a battering ram to break the large gates open.

"They have breached the gates!" The Dai Li commander says. "For the Earth King! Attack!" The Dai Li positions themselves for combat.

Sha-infested citizens march in, shouting a battle cry. Kurai and the Sha of Greed stand by the broken down gates. The Dai Li make their move the second the raid were halfway through the courtyard.

The battle is quite a bloodshed. The Dai Li had the advantage with their earthbending, but they are still out numbered 50 to 1. Kurai can see that the citizens are having some trouble, so he sends in the Sha to aid them in their battle. Soon enough, the citizens push the Dai Li back.

The Dai Li still fights as they fall back. When they're at the stairs, they raise a large earth wall to block the path. The Sha-infested citizens are upset that they are blocked out.

"Stand aside." The citizens move out of the way as Kurai walks up. He stops right in front of the large earth wall. "How cute they think a mere wall of pebbles would stop me. Kurai draws out his sword, channeling his chi into enhancing his blade with dark energy. At full power, then unleashes a powerful thrust that shatters the entire wall.

"They've broken through! Retreat to the palace!" The Dai Li commander says.

The Dai Li hurries back to the palace. Kurai smirks with delight as the citizens marches up the stairs. "Creating chaos is just too easy."

* * *

Katara returns to the docks with Rosy. Hopefully, she'll be safe since there are tons of Waterbenders and Earthbenders securing it as a base against the Dark Spirits.

Jinda and Toph fight further in the town, near City Hall. They fight countless Dark Spirits that attack them from every corner. Those on the ground are fools to come after Toph since she can "see" them coming.

The fight goes on for a couple of minutes and all of the Dark Spirits are wiped out, but the battle still isn't over. Acid shoots down at Jinda and Toph. Barely fit them by their feet. Toph wonders where that came from, since she can't feel anyone nearby.

Jinda looks up to find Kazuto on the roof of City Hall. "Kazuto!"

Toph is surprised to hear Jinda's call. Kazuto jumps off City Hall landing on the stairs. "Evening, brother. It's been a long time."

Toph collects where Kazuto is at and then she prepares herself for battle. "You and I have unfinished business. I'm gonna finish was we started all these years ago."

"I agree. But this time, it is you who will fall by my hand." Kazuto makes the first strike, sending a blast of acid.

"Toph! get down!" Jinda tackles Toph to push her out of the way right before the Acid blasts them. Once they recover, Jinda does an angle strike on Kazuto. Kazuto blocks with an ice shield, then Toph sends metal coils to shatter the ice.

Meanwhile, Katara, Sokka and the rest of the Republic City elite force drive out the Dark Spirits. But are not retreating, for the Dark Spirits are fighting back hard against the benders. Rosy is now able to relax, knowing that she is safe and everything is being handled. She even cheers for her mother Katara.

Jinda and Toph are both fighting hard against Kazuto. The Acidbender mainly focuses on avoiding and counterattacking. He mostly throws his acid at Toph to melt her metal and earth. For Jinda, he sometimes takes control of the water he throws at him and sends them back at him.

Jinda covers his arms in water, freezing them into ice blades and charges at Kazuto. Kazuto repeats the same method and they both end up in a clash.

"You use to be one of our powerful waterbenders! We made a pact after we turn away from Bloodbending. You're just as bad as Yakone!" Jinda shouts.

They both perform swift and heavy strikes with their ice arms, blocking and striking. In the end, Kazuto gets the upper hand on Jinda. "You took everything from me! It was I who was suppose to be the leader of the Northern Tribe! All of you are a bunch of weaklings if you refuse to see true power within Acidbending!"

"You are a traitor, Kazuto!" Jinda kicks Kazuto hard in the stomach. Kazuto staggers and slices back from the force, then Toph encases him in an earth cone. He is now trapped, with Toph and Jinda in front of them. "Your time is now up. I'm taking you in."

Kazuto chuckles deviously. "Are you really?" They both know he's up to something. What they didn't realize is he has a hidden water pouch, and he turns it into acid the melt the earth. Once he breaks up, Jinda and Toph were knocked back.

Kazuto jumps high, with the avoid of a burst of water, and he lands on a Dark Spirit that flies by. "Until next time, brother!" He shouts as he flies away on the spirit.

Jinda watches him get away. "He's getting away!"

"We'll catch him. He can't hide forever." Toph says.

* * *

Aang flies as fast as he can on his Glider, and Hikari holds on as tight as she can with the force of winds blowing against her. They don't have much time, they must reach Ba Sing Se before Kurai gets away with his evil plan.

Finally, they arrive in Ba Sing Se. But they are beyond astonished to see all the damage that has been caused within the city, both physically and in spirit.

"Oh no...we're too late." Aang says.

They both land in the courtyard. "Maybe not. Look."

They both see the Earthbenders are struggling to repel the citizens right at the gates of the palace. "Come on!"

They both hurry for the palace. Just before they could reach the stairs, they have an unexpected guest blocking their way. The Sha of Greed jumps out of no where and roars right at Aang and Hikari. Aang is surprised and Hikari screams.

"A Sha!" Sha of Greed slams its fist on the ground. Aang and Hikari both leap back, avoiding the attack. Aang didn't land well, but Hikari did and she draws out her rapier sword. The Sha of Greed gazes at Hikari, in amusement.

He chuckles wickedly. "So...it is true. The maiden of light returns."

"Aang...stop Kurai." Hikari says.

Aang nods, then gets on his feet and runs. He airbends a high jump, leaping over the Sha of Greed. He lands at the head of the stairs and hurries into the palace. Now it's just Hikari against the Sha of Greed. She enhances her sword in holy energy and does a sonic thrust.

Sha of Greed strikes, but Hikari is moving fast his attack missed.

Aang hurries himself into the palace. The citizens have already pushed through the hallways. They are most likely in the throne room. Just as he feared, the large double doors leading to the throne room are broken down. Once he's inside, he sees that Earth King Kuei is in deep trouble.

He is held prisoner in a large crowd of Sha-infested citizens, all their pitchforks aimed at him. He's very nervous and sweeting like crazy.

Kurai stands right in front of the Earth King, drawing his sword out. "I was wondering when you would arrive. Didn't want you to miss the show."

Aang is in quite a pickle, no more then Kuei is.

Hikari's battle against the Sha of Greed still goes on. She shows no signs of struggle or worry against the spirit beast. The Sha of Greed is starting to turn into the Sha of Anger. He keeps missing all of his attacks on Hikari, and she always counterattacks whenever there's an opening.

"Hold still you little RAT!" Sha of Greed shouts.

Once he smashes both of his fists on the ground, Hikari pins her sword arm into the shadowy bone arm then fires a bolt of light directly at the Sha of Greeds face.

The Sha of Greed shouts in agony. Hikari holds onto the monsters arm, then jumps high and performs a dive strike, with her attack enhanced in powerful light energy. Powerful enough to destroy the Sha of Greed.

It doesn't disintegrate yet, just falls unconscious.

Nothing changes in Aang's situation. The Earth King is just one sword away from being killed. "Let the Earth King go, Kurai."

Kurai smiles with a delighted chuckle. "I'm afraid I cannot. You see. The darkness in this world is too weak, with the whole world being at peace after the hundred year war against the Fire Nation. So, I'm bring the darkness back. But in order to do that, I need to create chaos. And the only way to do that, is bring disorder to the world."

Aang knows what he means by that: Kill the Earth King. Aang tries to stop Kurai, but he blocks Aang's attack and absords the wind energy and blows it back at him.

Kurai holds his sword up. Aang gets back on his feet, only to watch as Kurai says the final words for Kuei.

"Long live the Earth King!" Then Kurai stabs his sword right through his heart. Aang screams in horror as he watches Kuei die.

Hikari awaits right on the steps of the palace. Citizens come out, mostly tired and with headaches. They have been cured of the Sha-infection and they do not realize what just happened. But there are very few who decided to raid the Earth Kings treasure fault.

Finally, Aang comes out. "What happened?" Hikari asks.

Aang's expression is sorrow, disappointment. "I was too late...Kurai killed the Earth King.'

Hikari gasps. "Oh no...This is terrible."

"Indeed. His plan is to create Chaos throughout the world." Aang says. They are both silent. Hikari is lost in her thought, thinking about Kurai. But she snaps right out of her mind once Aang breaks the silence. "Just what is going on? Who is kurai really?"

Hikari sighs. "Well...it's a long story."


	99. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Ten

**A/N: Book eight, chapter ten of the Avatar story. After everything that's happened, Hikari finally reveals secrets of her forgotten past. All of you may wanna get comfort, cause there is going to be big surprises on this one.**

Chapter 10 - Baransu

* * *

Chaos rampages throughout Ba Sing Se. Many of the citizens panicked when they realize that the Earth King is dead. Others, like poor and criminals, raid the palace to steal the Earth King's treasures. Many of the Earthbenders tried to stop them, but they were overpowered, mostly exhausted from the raid that Kurai was taking control of.

Aang tried to fix everything in the city, but it was beyond his control. His and Hikari's. The head of the Earth Kingdom security told the Avatar he'll get everything under control, so Aang and Hikari returns to Republic City.

Republic City is just recovering from an attack against the Dark Spirits and Kazuto. Katara and few Metalbenders work on fixing up their room when the Dark Spirits attacked it. Rosy had barely left Katara's side, she was pretty scared when those Dark Spirits attacked her. You can't blame the little girl.

Aang and Hikari had returned to Republic City. Just by looking at the damage and security throughout the streets, they know a battle has happened here. A rough one.

"What happened here?" Aang asks.

"Well, Twinkletoes, good to see you again." Toph says. Aang is still bummed that Toph is calling him that. He's about 30 years old and she's still given him that nickname. "Republic City was attacked by that criminal, Kazuto."

"Avatar Aang." Chief Jinda is surprised to see Aang then he respectfully bows. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Chief Jinda. I had no idea you were visiting Republic City." Aang says.

"I came here to stop my brother. I hear he's been causing trouble in Republic City." Jinda says.

"Yeah. Such as invading the town with Dark Spirits." Toph says.

Aang and Hikari are both surprised to hear that, mostly Hikari. A human commanding dark spirits? "Sounds like Kurai is part of that plot."

"Maybe he was attacking Republic City as a diversion to assault the Earth King." Aang says.

Aang and Hikari both return to Air Temple Island. They were both surprised by the damages. Katara is glad to see Aang is back, but she is surprise to hear the news about the Earth King.

"He is dead?" Katara says with a gasp.

"I'm afraid so. I was too late to save him. Kurai is just too powerful." Aang says.

Katara doesn't say anything, but she can feel Aang's pain. That kind of feeling when you could not protect others. Still, there's still one matter to deal it.

"Hikari. You got your memories?" Katara asks.

Hikari nods.

They have decided to take this meeting into the kitchen. Right after Katara puts Rosy to bed, she makes some tea. It's going to be a long night perhaps, but that all depends on how much Hikari has to say. Aang and Hikari sits across from each other of the table. Katara approaches with a tray of three cups of tea. She sits next to Aang as they both take a cup.

Hikari takes a cup herself and sighs. "This is...very difficult. But I am going to tell you everything I know."

And Hikari begins her story:

* * *

'Since the beginning of time, man and spirits lived together in harmony. All of this was before the Chaos was created. That's because there was one powerful spirit that kept peace between the two races:

Baransu, spirit of Balance'

Baransu is a large phantom spirit with a Yin and Yang for a face. He may seem shady and fearful, but he is loyal to those who living in peace and believe in harmony.

'As long as he lived, only light existed. Not a single chaotic thought plagued anyone's minds. But one day, everything changed when Baransu had two children. One was born midday, blessed by the power of the light. Hikari, the Lightbender. That is me. One was born in the midnight, enhanced in the power of darkness. Kurai, the Darkbender.'

Aang and Katara are both surprised to hear this. "You two...were born of the same spirit?"

"Indeed." Hikari says.

'Kurai wasn't the same as he is now. He use to be very friendly. Smart, kind, charming too. However, Baransu fears the darkness within him, worried that it will disrupt the balance of the world. I thought there was good in him to prevent the darkness from spreading. I believed that Kurai would prove himself to be one of the great spirits...that was when everything went wrong.'

Hikari admired the beauty of the world's nature in its early age. Many other spirits can agree as well. Kurai sits on a pedestal right outside of an ancient temple. All though I wouldn't call it ancient since the temple is newly made. On his arm a feather dragon sits while it's eating some feed from Kurai's free hand.

Hikari smiles at her brother. She really enjoys seeing him being on the light side, despite his power of darkness. "Kurai."

Kurai turns to look at his sister. "Hikari. Good morning."

Hikari pets the feather dragon. It enjoys her pets right before it takes off. "I haven't seen you for a while. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Kurai says.

"You sure you're not having any...troubles?" Hikari asks, sounding concern in the end.

Kurai is disappointed. He knows what she means. "Yes, I'm doing fine. Why is it that you and Baransu are getting on my case?"

Kurai starts walking away and Hikari follows him. "It's not what you think, brother. I know you're doing fine, it's just that Baransu worries about you. You possess a power that is not like in this world or the Spirit World. If it's proven to be dangerous, it could be a threat to the very balance."

Kurai stops. "Yes, yes. I know that. I just wish I could stop being reminded every damn minute."

Hikari puts her hands on Kurais shoulders. "Look. You are my brother and I love you. I know you are capable of becoming a great spirit, and if you say you'll have your powers under control and will serve the light, I believe you." Kurai says nothing. Silent plagues the two for a while. "You know this as well as we do."

Kurai looks over his shoulder to her sister. He didn't really expect to see a smile on her face, despite her tone and words. He looks forward and lets out a sigh. "Yeah. I do...I'm sorry. I just..." Hikari waits for a further answers, but nothing comes and Kurai ends up walking away without her. "I probably just need some time alone."

Hikari watches her brother with worry.

'Even though I meant what I said, I can't help but worry. The darkness within him grew. It festers his irritation whenever Baransu and I worries over him about his power. I try my hardest to calm Kurai, to reason with him, make him understand that we all care and love him. We are only doing what was best for him and the world.

Until one day, everything changed.'

Hikari is tending to the garden with a couple of human gardeners. The lesser spirits also lend a hand. However, they remain completely unaware of what's coming at them.

The ground shakes, startling everything. There never has been a earthquake upon the world. This is the very first time it's happen, only it wasn't an earthquake.

'We didn't know how it happened or where it came from. But we were attacked.'

Hikari looks and she is surprised. Horrified even. It's a Dark Spirit. A large one. About nearly as big as Baransu. All the humans run away screaming in fear while the spirits panic as well and Hikari try to get everything under control.

'I did not believe something like that could even happen. It was the very first time I've seen it, and it was horrifying. The spirit went savage, festered by the darkness. Becoming a dark spirit.'

Everyone is horrified at the sight of the corrupted spirit. Kurai runs from the hill, but stops on his feet to see what the dark spirit is doing. "Oh no." He hurries into the garden to fix his mistake.

Hikari tries her best to hold off the dark spirit. She is not a full experienced fighter. Even there there is nothing but peace, Baransu and his child has to stay prepared and trained incase any form of chaos dares to threaten their world. Looks like it has finally come.

Hikari displays skillful attacks with her rapier. Her attacks and Lightbending hardly does much effect against the monster. Soon enough, the beast has her knocked down. Just when it's about to finish her off, Kurai jumps on its back and jabs his sword in it.

The dark spirit roars in agony from being stabbed in the back. Hikari can see her own brother fighting against the monster. Once she's regain her strength, and aids him. The two of them work together to stop and defeat the dark spirit. In the end, it has been defeated, as well as the garden.

'Right after the battle, Baransu heard what has happened and he is not pleased.'

Kurai is now in the temple, Baransu standing before him with Hikari standing on the side, watching in worry.

'We have learned the Kurai was just practicing his Darkbending, and he end up accidentally corrupting a spirit. Baransu is not proud of it, and Kurai is sent to trial.'

"Kurai. You have caused a disturbance to the very balance of the world!" Baransu says.

"Baransu, please just listen. It was an accident!" Kurai says.

"Your powers are far too dangerous, young one. I am sorry, but I here by banish you to the Shadowlands." Baransu says.

Hikari and many other spirits, including Kurai, gasp in horror. "What? No! You can't!"

"My decision is final. Be gone by sundown and you will be forced." Baransu says.

Kurai cannot believe at what is happening, neither can Hikari. She feels horrible for her own brother. But she can also see the hatred and anger boiling inside of him. His faces take form into fists, shaking as the blood boils, then he storms out of the room, and Hikari chases after him.

"Wait! Kurai!" Kurai doesn't listen to his sister for the entire time he marches out of the village, out of the Physical World and into the Spirit World. Finally, she catches up to him just as he's about to enter the Shadowlands. "Kurai! Wait stop!"

She puts a hand on his shoulder and her jerks away. "Don't! Touch me!" Kurai growls in rage.

Hikari is surprised by his burst of anger. "K...Kurai?"

"You're all traitors! I was only trying to practice my Darkbending, and after one little mistake, all of you turned against me!" Kurai says.

"No! That's not true. I'm still on your side. Brother, please just listen-"

Kurai turns shouting at Hikari, shoving her hard. "I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Hikari falls hard on the ground. She looks up at her brother, scared and confused. She can't believe that he actually attacked her like that. "This isn't over...I will return, and someday...you're all gonna pay!"

Without saying another word, Kurai turns and walks away into the Shadowlands.

'On that day, Kurai changed. I no longer know him anymore, he was not the same brother I knew and loved. After he vanished into the Shadowlands, I tried to convince Baransu to reconsider his decision. No matter how much I begged and plead, no matter what I say or do, he won't listen. He still believes Kurai is far too dangerous.'

* * *

Hikari pauses as she takes a sip of her tea. Aang and Katara are both speechless when they hear the story. "I'm sorry that happened to you." Katara says.

"I can't believe Kurai use to be good." Aang says. Given to Kurai's evil nature, Aang cannot be blamed for thinking like that. "What happened afterwards?"

Hikari sighs and continues the story. "Something I'd rather forget."

* * *

'Thousands of years have passed since Kurai was banished. I didn't get much sleep, worrying about him. He never meant any harm, and now he's overwhelmed in anger and vengeance. Baransu forbid me from ever entering the Shadowlands or making contact with Kurai.

Each year, I get more and more worried about him. What if he succumbs to the darkness and creates Chaos? I prayed and hope that day will never come, but it did.

Lately, population of evil spirits have been increasing overtime. Baransu and I have been handling them, but we can hardly keep up. That was when the Energybenders came in when the Dragon Spirit bestowed this power upon them. Since then, humans have been able to defend themselves.

Everything was under control, until one day...Kurai returns.'

Hikari spends her time healing the wounded. Everyone loves and admires Hikari for her kindness and healing capability. She's very flattered by everybody, but it does not cover the depression she feels in her heart that shadows her. All cause of Kurai's banishment.

Over the hills, Kurai looks down upon the world where his sister and Baransu is at. On his shoulder is a dark spirit raven. "Prepare the invasion." Kurai says, and the raven screeches and flies off.

While everybody is weak and unaware, Kurai will be able to catch them off guard. Ambush them all.

What he doesn't know is that Hikari can still feel his dark presence. The second she catches a glimpse of it, she knows he's here. "Kurai?" Hikari thought she would be happy her brother returned after all this years, but she's really horrified. With him is a large raid of Dark Spirits. Savage. Dark. Corrupted. All with only one purpose:

Destroy the human race and the light spirits. "The Dark Spirits are coming! To battle!" Baransu commands.

Energybenders ready themselves for battle. Dark Spirits made contact. Hikari does her best to fight, but she can hardly stay focused, thinking about all this bloodshed her own brother would make.

'The battle was quite a bloodshed. The darks spirits out numbered us. Even with my and Baransu's power, we struggle to win. As I fight, I have found my brother fighting Baransu.'

Kurai strikes hard against the large spirit with his sword. Baransu doesn't hesitate to fight back, but Kurai is too fast. He can hardly be touched.

"How dare you leave the Shadowlands. I banished you!" Baransu says.

"That is what you think, traitor! But I am here to make you suffer the same terrible as I did." Kurai channels a binding shadowbending technique that seals Baransu in rings of darkness like chains. "Deep within the Shadowlands, I have learned a forbidden Darkbending technique that will allow me to turn even the strongest of spirits dark and corruptive. And YOU are going to be that spirit!"

"You wouldn't." Baransu says.

"Try me." Kurai growls.

Kurai begins the forbidden technique, but is shortly interrupted when shoot with a bolt of light. Kurai is able to deflect the magic on time, he looks to see where it came from. Hikari, who runs to defend Baransu by standing between him and Kurai.

"Kurai! Please stop this madness! This isn't you!" Hikari says.

"Time's changed, Hikari. Now out of my way!" Kurai hostilely says.

"It's not too late, brother. Do the right thing and stop!" Hikari begs.

"Why should I? If all of you have done the right thing...this would still be my home! And I would still have a family! But you all betrayed me!" Kurai draws out his sword and attacks Hikari. Hikari quickly draws out her rapier and blocks the attack, only she didn't put in enough strength and she ends up being knocked away.

'Kurai uses the forbidden spell to transform Baransu.'

Kurai begins his technique. Hikari gets on her hands and knees, only to see it's too late. Baransu shouts in agony as the darkest of magic burns through his body. Hikari quickly gets on her feet and uses her Lightbending to cleanse the darkness and heals Baransu. Only instead of doing it, it just stops the corruption and fights it. Sending Baransu into a fifty-fifty clash of light and darkness.

'I used my Lightning with all of my power to try and save Baransu. I thought I could stop Kurai from hurting him, but I was wrong, and I ended up making his conditions even worse.'

Hikari struggles to keep up with her power. The energy within her starts to drain. Baransu can't take it anymore, and the clash power of light and darkness overwhelming him causes a massive explosion.

Hikari and Kurai were both blown by the force wave of the explosion. It takes a while for them to recover, once they did, they see Baransu is dead. His spirit body dissolving. Hikari uses what little strength she has to get on her feet and rush to her master.

By the time she reaches him, it's too late. All that remains of him is his face. The Yin and Yang.

Even thought Baransu is gone, his power still remains, and the mask absorbs it all. Yin and Yang floats. Hikari can feel all of the energy and power within it. Kurai approaches to see what is happening. Their battle is on hold to take in the situation right in front of them.

Yin and Yang grows large, changing colors. The black in the yang turning blue and the white in the Yin turning red. The two symbols split and take form.

'The powerful clash of Kurai's and my light has caused Baransu's life, and forced the spirit to split into two. And Raava and Vaatu were born.'

* * *

"Raava and Vaatu were once a single spirit? That's unbelievable." The way Aang says defiantly made it unbelievable.

"It is. Kurai and I didn't believe it as well." Hikari says. "They both carry the powers of the once spirit of balance they use to be. One used it for light and peace, which I followed. And the other for dark and chaos, which Kurai followed." Hikari takes a sip of her tea and continues to speak. "The battle between me and Raava against Kurai and Vaatu lasted for years, it brought total chaos to the world...then one day, a special day came, where the energies of light and darkness become stronger then ever. But we soon learned that the event is meant to decide the very fate of the world."

Aang realizes what this could be. "Harmonic Convergence."

"That is right. After that...I can't remember anything. Next thing I knew, I woke up in your home." Hikari says. "What I can never figure out is...why I was asleep all these years?"

"What if Harmonic Convergence is the reason?" Hiakri looks at Katara hearing that. "Think about it. You vanished when it ended back then, and it's coming back again...isn't it?"

"That's right. It is. Kurai said so himself." Hikari says. "Harmonic Convergence is coming, and we need to be prepared to fight the darkness." Hikari faces Aang. "Aang. Kurai is going to be at his strongest. We're going need to ready ourselves for the day. The very fate of the world depends on us."

Aang puts on a serious expression and nods. "I understand."


	100. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Let me tell you guys something, I read this one fanfiction story of Final Fantasy XIII, Reserved Misfortuned. It's a very interesting story, but the downside it's incomplete and is most likely to stay that way. By the way, Xinyii Xo, If you're reading this: Leaving the story incomplete on a cliff hanger and just give up on completing it, not cool! If there's one thing I hate in fanfiction, is authors who just gave up on their stories when they publish them incomplete. Which is why I choose to finish the whole story before publishing it.**

 ***Clears throat* Sorry about that. Anyways, I figured I try something like that for Avatar: The Last Airbender. This is book eight, chapter eleven in the Avatar Story: A storm is blowing and Katara and Suki gets involved with a thunder strike, and it causes them to switch bodies. I honestly can't explain how that would even happen. But it's the best I can do, cause I'm not even sure how else to make it work in the world of Avatar. Well, they switched bodies, hoping to figure out a way to switch back. But in the meantime, they have to live in each others lives.**

Chapter 11 - Sukara

* * *

It's pretty stormy tonight. Normally, everyone would be inside the house, protected from the heavy rain and lightning strikes. But sadly, Katara and Suki cannot.

Katara and Suki are both catching criminals that escaped from the attack upon Republic City that happened not too long ago. Metalbenders cannot go out on a stormy weather. Last time they did, they got electrocuted in painful ways. Their metal armor and weapons can attract lightning as much as a lightning rod.

If only Toph had thought of that happening, maybe then she can come up with a solution to the problem. Since she didn't, it's all up to the Waterbender and the Kyoshi Warrior.

They have manage to capture a number of criminals, but only one remains. And he is leaping roof to roof on the buildings of the city. Kyoshi is following him from behind, so is Katara, but she's really surfing on water, from the rain, instead of running and jumping on the roof like Suki and the criminal.

"Keep on him! Don't let him get away!" Suki says.

"I'm on it!" Katara says.

Katara surfs ahead of the path, then lands on a roof and bends the water to create a large ice wall, blocking the criminals way of escape. He is pretty shocked to see the sudden ice wall a couple of feet away. He quickly breaks on his tracks then does a sharp right turn.

That didn't seem to stop him too well. Still, Suki and Katara continues to chase him down. Suki takes out her fans, toss them to the sides. The fans fly in the skies, coming at the criminal in an angle strike. He didn't see the fans coming and gets up getting hit, one in between the eyes and other on the foot.

He ends up losing his balance and falls.

Katara and Suki now stands over the criminal, and he looks up at them in worry. "It's over. You are going back to prison."

"Not a chance." The criminal quickly gets on his feet, he crushes a small ball of blinding powder in his hands and blows it on the girls faces. They both scream in agony as the powder strikes them in the eyes.

While they're in pain, he strikes them hard. Suki and Katara both end up crashing against a metal rod. Just their luck, lightning strikes the rod, electrocuting them both. The criminal is in shock seeing that, he did not expect the lightning to strike them one he attacked them, but it doesn't matter. He takes advantage of the situation and escape.

The second the storm clears up, the police arrives at the scene where Katara and Suki took place into capturing the criminal. But all they found was Katara and Suki are fried and out like a light. They are not too injured, but are completely unconscious.

Toph is not too happy to hear the report as Katara and Suki are taken into the ambulances. "I can't believe they leave him get away like that! I bet they were both having that stupid girl talk like they do all the time instead on focusing on apprehending the criminal!"

"Chief, with all due respect, I'm sure they did everything they can. From the looks of it, they just got struck with lightning." Officer Song says.

Toph groans in disappointed. She clearly did not listen to Song. Funny thing since she's blind, not deaf. "I knew I shouldn't have asked them. I should have just asked Aang and that Lightbending friend of his."

After hearing the news, Aang, Rosy and Sokka visited their loved ones in the hospital. Even though the girls are in a stable condition, they can't help but worry. They were struck by lightning. They are glad to know they are doing okay, but they are going to be surprise if they ever find out what really happen to them.

Katara and Suki lay asleep in the hospital, recovering. Days have passed, they have been put into a coma sleep. Sokka and Aang are both worried, especially since they both know what happened to Aang when he was shot by lightning. He's been asleep for weeks. What if the same thing happens to them? Aang needs Katara for Harmonic Convergence, and it's weeks away.

On the third day, they start to regain conscious.

They woke up together, only they notice something strange. Katara is looking at her hands, astonished. There's nothing wrong, physically, but mentality. Katara traces her eyes to her arms, up until her long hair comes within the corner of the vision. "What the? ...My skin and hair..."

"My skin is...pale." Hearing that voice, Katana is surprised, and turns to see Suki.

"What the? ...Is that...me?" Katara asks.

Suki is shocked as she looks at Katara. "Is that...me?"

None of them are believing what they're saying. To make sure, they search and grab anything reflective on the table beside their beds and looks at their own reflection. With one shocked expression, they scream in fear at the top of their lungs.

They've switched bodies.

* * *

"We...WE'VE SWITCHED BODIES!" Katara shouts within Suki's body.

Suki cannot believe it anymore then Katara says. "How this is possible? ...This must be a bad dream. I know. We just have to wake ourselves up."

Without any hesitation, Suki jumps out of bed and bolts to the other side of the hospital room. She believes that hurting herself majorly would snap her away from this nightmare, but the second she hits the wall, nothing happens. All that happens is she falls, paralyzed as the pain harden her body like stone. Draining all of her recently recovered strength.

"Not...a dream." Suki says, voice straining.

"Hey! Watch it! That's my body you're hurting." Katara says.

Katara gets out of bed and helps Suki stand up. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know...the last thing I remember was that we were chasing somebody and then...I was seeing flying colors."

"All I remember was hitting a metal rod and then...we were struck by lightning." Katara has a realization on the second part of the sentence.

"You saying that lightning strike had something to do with this?" Suki asks.

"I-I don't know...yes? Maybe?" Katara says, confused with doubt.

Suki pacing around, panicking, trying hard to contain it and without bursting it all in a massive explosion. "Oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man. We've got to do something. I can't spend the rest of my life in this would Sokka say when he's married to his own sister?"

Hearing that disgusted Katara. The thought of marrying her own brother, then she realizes it's much worse for her. "Please don't bring that up. I'm the one who's living in his wife's body!"

Suki gasps. "I just realized something...nobody can know about this." Katara looks surprise and tries to protest, then Suki continues. "If we try to tell them, everyone will think we've gone crazy! Losing our minds. Becoming Azula." I wouldn't go that far into thinking they'll be as crazy as Azula, but saying they switched bodies is pretty crazy.

"Are you kidding? There's no why I'm going to spent my life pretending to be Sokka's wife." Just the thought of it makes Katara sick to her stomach.

"It's not going to be easy for me, either. I'm going to be living with Aang." Suki says. Hearing that part offends Katara. It's one thing for Suki to understand Katara feeling sick to be with Sokka, he's her brother after all, but Aang is a friend to Suki. "Don't get me wrong, I love him, but he's...just not my type at all. He was pretty goofy as a kid."

"So was Sokka and you fell for him." Katara says. "Fine...we'll pretend to be each other for a day."

* * *

Katara and Suki were both soon released from the Hospital. Roleplaying as each other isn't going to be easy. Katara and Suki know each other well, but not well enough to make Sokka and Aang and Rosy buy who they are. Soon enough, they'll realizing something is up.

One thing that's good for Katara is that she still has her Waterbending, even in Suki's body. But that's not going to be enough to make up for the bad event that's about to happen in the next three seconds. Katara stands right in front of the door set of her temporary new home.

Sokka's and Suki's.

Katara shallows hard. She is not going to last fifteen minutes falling in love with her own brother. It's a official: Her life is over.

After frozen in worry and disgust, Katara opens the door. So sign of Sokka when she walks in. She sighs and relief then closes the door behind her. Sadly, that was a mistake. "Who's there?" Katara nearly jumps hearing Sokka's shout. Not only cause it startled her, but also because he's about to discover her. Sokka comes into the room, suddenly turn from defensive assault to surprised relief. "Suki? You're finally awake."

Katara nervously smiles and waves. She was about to speak, but she can't catch her breath as Sokka rushes to her and hugs her as tight as he can. 'Oh brother! I forgot how strong he is.' Katara thought.

"I thought you never wake up." Sokka says. Sokka releases Katara from his grip, which causes Katara to gasp for air. He notices the expression on Suki's face, completely unaware it's really his sister in that body. "Suki? You okay?"

Katara has to think fast, or Sokka might get suspicious. After clearing her throat, Katara struggles to find the words to tell Sokka. "Oh...Sokka...my dear...dear Sokka...who I...l-love so much...I...missed...you." Katara is fighting the incredible urge to throw up, all for just saying that sentence. Wait until she gets to the serious part in her "relationship" with her brother.

Suki has it easy so far. Aang is busy working at City Hall and Hikari is focusing on meditation. She needs to focus her mind and power on time for Harmonic Convergence. Suki had a nice quiet time until Rosy came home from school. She can only hope that she doesn't have to do any waterbending. Even if she did possess the power, she's completely inexperienced. Be a dead give away that she's not really Katara.

By sunset, Aang has returned from his job, and he is happy that he is seeing Katara awake and well. "Katara! You're back." Aang advanced towards Suki, engulfing her in a tight hug. Suki flinched slightly as she didn't see the sudden hug coming so soon.

"A-Aang!" Once she heard how high-pitched her voice was, giving away her sudden surprise. That has Aang suspicious and he ends the hug to get a good look at Katara.

"You okay? ...You seem...different." Aang says.

Saying that sends Suki to a worry. He's probably on to her. "Wh-what? No. Oh, no. You're being silly. I'm still the same old Katara you know...a-and love." It's a bit of a struggle for Suki to say that last part cause she does not feel the sameway for him as Katara would.

Aang doesn't say anything, just seems a bit confused. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes...Yes I'm sure." Suki says.

He's not exactly buying it, but he just goes with it. "O...kay then."

Suki is having a hard time keeping the act around Aang. He knows Katara too well, she's not even sure how long she can keep it up. But she's in a better condition with Katara.

Katara's been spending the day with her brother, she wishes she can be put out of her misery. If only. Finally, she manages to get some alone time for Sokka, where she makes an excuse to use the bathroom, if only she thought of that five hours ago. The second she's end, her mouth is full of barf and she unleashes it all out the window.

Unfortunately, the Cabbage merchant is walking by the house. The moment is right underneath the bathroom window, all of the barf hits him. He is pretty disgusted, but more disappointed as he screams at the sight of his cart.

"MY CABBAGES!"

* * *

After nightfall, when Sokka and Aang both fall into a deep sleep, Suki and Katara both sneak out. Katara waiting impatiently to do this since she's stuck sharing the same bed with her brother. It was one thing to do it when they were kids and traveling around the world with the Avatar, but now it just makes things worse.

It's after midnight and it's pretty cloudy. Suki and Katara meet at the docks. "We've got to switch back." Suki says.

"Immediately! Please! Being my brother's wife is the most sufferable torment I have ever endured! And that's saying something since I became a Bloodbender!" Katara says, panicking.

"Okay, okay. Katara. Calm down...We just need to figure out a plan." Suki says. "How are we gonna switch back?"

This is a tough question. How are they gonna switch back indeed? As they think, thunder booms from a distance. They both look to see that a storm is coming, and then it hit Katara. "I've got an idea."

Suki sees the idea look on her own face, and she can tell what Katara is planning. "No! No, no, no! We are not risking our lives being struck by lightning again."

"Oh...so I am forced to go along with your idea of being in love with my brother, but when I suggest to repeat the same method that caused us to switch our bodies, you refuse to do it?" Katara asks.

Suki doesn't say anything. She realizes Katara does have a point. She suffering being in a relationship with her own brother, now Suki's gonna go along with Katara's crazy plan. In defeat, Suki sighs. "All right...I just hope this works."

Sadly, she spoke too soon. "This is so not gonna work!"

Katara is sitting on Suki's shoulders, as the two girls are both on the roof top of a building, wearing Metalbending armor. They stoled some of the police armor in order to draw the lightning towards them. Making them both a lightning rod.

"You got any other ideas?" Katara asks.

Suki strains as she tries to hold Katara in place. "Apparently not."

Katara plan is pretty silly. That they would wear metal and stand on the the roof of a building. So far, the storms been sending down lightning and none of them have hit the girls. Suki is starting to go annoyed, being apart of this stupid plan.

Eventually, lightning strikes and hits the two girls. They are both fried into a crisp.

An hour later, the two of them were both discovered. Toph, Aang and Sokka all got the word, only Toph is not happy at all hearing that they are wearing her metalbending armor. The three of the talk while Katara and Suki are being put in the ambulance.

"Grr! Just what the hell is going on their heads? Wearing metal armor in a middle of a thunderstorm...let alone stealing them!" Toph says.

"I'll admit, that's very weird of them to do it." Aang says.

"I think Sokka's stupidity is rubbing off on them too much." Toph says.

"I'm right here." Sokka says, offended.

While the three of them are talking, Katara and Suki are both now at the hospital. Just like before, they have fallen into a sleep state coma. Only lasts for a few days. Once they wake up, they only hope that they are in their proper bodies.

"Suki?"

"Katara?"

They both look at each other, then looks at themselves, mainly hands, hair and then their reflections on the mirror. They are relieved. They have returned to their normal bodies.

"Thank goodness...I'm back." Katara says.

"So am I." Suki says.

Now they can only hope that this little incident will not happen again. But what they fail to realize is that they both are going to have quite a lecture from Toph and their husbands, a steaming one from the chief of police and Aang and Sokka are both gonna question their insanity.


	101. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Twelve

**A/N: This idea was kind of my sisters. When I was telling her about Lightbender101's idea of the characters Hikari and Kurai, I was wondering if she had any ideas of how to make a darkbender work, and my sister thinks one of it's abilities would be sickness, since the lightbender can heal. Personally, I'm not even sure if that would be possible but yet somehow, it makes sense, so I figured I** **could make it work.**

 **This is book eight, chapter Twelve in the Avatar Story: Republic City is under a grave threat from a disease known as the Black Plague. It's spreading like wildfire. Hikari tries her best to heal the sick, but she'll soon see that her evil brother is behind all this madness.**

Chapter 12 - The Plague

* * *

Rosy is outside playing with her pet spirit. Katara is taking care of the flowers in their garden. Aang is meditating with Hikari on the roof of the air temple. Aang needs some help with his Lightbending. His power is yet to be improving. Hikari believes it could be a lack of peace and focus.

What makes her mostly believe that is all the suffering Aang's been through in his past. Aang must admit, he still has been having a hard time letting go of his past. The Airbenders are gone. In deep trouble and they needed the Avatar the most.

Even though he knows it's what it was meant to be, because if he stayed he would have died off along with the rest of the Airbenders. But he still cannot let go of the guilt. Sometimes, guilt and remorse runs deep within the wound. Even the slightest can disturb the peace within you.

"Concentrate." Hikari speaks, still in a deep trance. "Let your chi energy flow through you. Allow the light to bring you peace."

Aang does what Hikari instructs. As he concentrates, his hands slowly take form into a cup, and a small orb of light is in place. The orb grows, ever so slowly, but no further as Aang struggles to remain in a trance. "Concentrate." Hikari reminds him. Aang tries his hardest, but his concentration broke.

"I'm trying. But it's hard." Aang says. "I don't understand why this is happening."

"Peace is like glass. Clear and fragile. When Chaos plaques the mind, even the slightest, peace shatters." Hikari says.

"But I don't understand. I know and understand it was best for me to disappear. Why am I still upset about it?" Aang asks.

"The past is like a scar. Always there, never to be healed. If you look at it, what do you see? A lesson to move forward, or a pain to hold you back?" Hikari says, still in a trance. "In the light, we believe that peace can be found when one experiences true suffering."

"That...hardly makes much sense." Aang says.

"Nor it does to me, yet I manage to master it." Hikari says. "Try again. Focus. Find your peace."

Aang lets out a sigh, takes a deep breath and resumes his meditation. The two of them mention their trance. After a while, Aang attempts his Lightbending once again. The orb of light lasts longer in his hands, but he still cannot keep his concentration. He ends up breaking out of his trance.

Hikari realizes Aang's broken meditation and she stops hers as well with a sigh. "Perhaps we've done enough for today. We'll resume this tomorrow."

Aang feels bad that he has failed his lesson.

Nighttime has fallen. Kurai needs a plan in order to defeat his sister for Harmonic Convergence.

Kurai and Kazuto are both wearing black hooded cloaks. They make their march upon a factory that contains most of the city's water supply. The guards stand outside, and they take notice of the strange hooded man who are about to approach.

"Who goes there?" The guard asks.

Kurai and Kazuto do not answer. They only keep approaching. The guards are on the offense as they shoot their firebending at them. But that is sadly a mistake for them to make. As they attack, Kurai dodges, charge towards them and strikes the firebenders hard in the eyes with his darkbending. Blinding them.

The two guards lay on the ground, moaning in pain, as Kurai and Kazuto continue on. They enter the factory, making their way to the main water supplies. There are only very few night guards roaming the hallways. Kurai takes the guards down, each of them falls so easily. No different then the waterbenders he faced in the North Pole.

In no time, Kazuto and Kurai made it to the water main. "So what's the plan?" Kazuto asks.

"Hikari's nature is kindness and selflessness." Kurai says. "Harmonic Convergence is close. I still need more power. More negativity from the humans." Kurai is silent for a quick second then he looks at Kazuto. "We poison the city's water supply. With the humans sick, Hikari has no other choice but to heal them."

"So why am I here? Wouldn't my acid just kill them?" Kazuto asks.

Kurai sighs in disappointment. "Must I explain everything about the plan? ...You create a small concentration of acid within the water and I'll use my dark powers to finish the rest. Once the citizens get a taste of the toxic water, we shall recreate the Black Plague."

"The Black Plague? But That stuff is dangerous. It went extinct 500 years ago." Kazuto sounds pretty shocked, almost like he's going against the whole plan, but after that moment, he grins. "I'm in!"

Once they open the pipes, Kazuto does his work. He bends a ball of water right out of system, turning it into acid. Kurai uses his darkbending, concentrating hard on the ball of acid. Dark energys pulse through the green liquid, and slowly transforms the acid into plagued liquid, and then Kazuto bends it into the water main.

Republic City is in grave danger.

* * *

Aang and Hikari both remain unaware of the dangerous situation. On the very next day, hospitals are packed. Many of the town's citizens are sick with the Black Plague. Katara immediately heard of the situation, especially since her child Rosy became apart of the sickness.

At seven in the morning, Aang had heard the news. He and Hikari hurries over to the hospital. On their way, they pretty much know what's going on and they are sad at the very sight of it.

On the streets, the citizens are suffering. Pale. Weak and sick. Nothing but pain and suffering.

They make it to the hospital, only it's hard to go around with all the doctors, nurses and waterbending healers running around tending the sick.

"Avatar Aang. Thank goodness you are here." The head nurse says.

"What is happening?" Hikari asks.

"I honestly have no idea. But it seems that the Black Plague has returned." The nurse says.

"But...that's impossible. That disease was wiped out hundreds of years ago. How could it have return?" Aang asks.

"None of us know." The nurse says.

"We might know." Aang and Hikari both turn to see it's Zuko.

Zuko takes Aang and Hikari to the water supply. He explains to them what happened last night. Where his Firebenders that was guarding the vault were attacked. From what Zuko described, it was the acidbending criminal and some dark man in black.

Hikari knows that black man is her brother Kurai. "We're not exactly sure what they did, but they somehow manage to poison the city's water supply."

Aang and Hikari have separate believes of how this could have happened. Aang's would be the fact that Kazuto is an acidbender. But it makes no sense to him since drinking acid would kill people instead of sickening them. Hikari's is that her brother is a Darkbender. His power of darkness would cause illness. She's not fully sure how that would be possible since the sickness of the dark would cause mental illness over physical.

After taking a close look at the water, they can see how plagued it is. A mix of purple and acid green. "This is bad. this is very bad." Hikari says.

"Very few of the citizens manage to avoid drinking the towns water, but that doesn't put everyone at ease for the sick." Zuko says.

"Isn't there something we can do to cure this disease?" Aang asks.

"From what I've learned, the Black Plague is uncureable. I bet not even Katara can heal the sick from it." Zuko says.

"I might be able to help out." Hikari says, earning looks from Aang and Zuko. "I know a Lightbending technique the heals and sick and injured. If I'm correct, it might break this plague."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to work." Zuko says.

"But it's not that simple. I also need special healing water to counter against the dark illness." Hikari says.

Hikari need's a special healing water in order to sure everyone from the Black Plague. Now their missions to save everyone is a race against time.

Rosy is not doing so good at all. She is suffering. Pale with black veins. Aang is not going to be around and Katara can only spend so little time with her since she has to help out with the other sick patients. Only Rozarain can give her the comfort she needs.

What wouldn't Katara give to cure her poor, sweet little daughter.

* * *

Hikari helps the hospitals with the sick. She cannot just yet fully cure the sick, but the least she can do is slow down the poison. While she's doing so, Aang and Zuko with both go to Mt. Wu Xing. It's rumored that at the top of the large mountain, there lies a spring where the water as healing capabilities. As much as Spirit Water does.

"Is Hikari sure about this?" Zuko asks.

"I have doubts as well, but we have little choose at the moment." Aang says.

"Good point. Let's get moving." Zuko says.

Aang cannot use his glider cause Zuko is too heavy to be carried, and it'll be harder to airbend when the air gets thinner in the high skies. They do not have much time, so Aang uses his airbending and give Zuko a jumping boost and he grabs the rocks for landing. Whenever Zuko loses his grip, Aang uses his earthbending to catch him.

It's going to be a long climb on a tall mountain.

While Aang and Zuko are doing their mission, a situation takes place in Republic City. Kurai walks on the streets with Kazuto by his side. "So why are we going to the prison hold?"

"Republic City holds one of the most dangerous, insanity criminals ever...and she is going to be a perfect comrade of our game." Kurai says. "Since Republic City is weakened and busy with the plague, their defenses are weak."

In no time, they have arrived at the police department. Only a couple of guards remain in at their posts. The second Kurai and Kazuto comes close to the building, the guards notice and make their move.

"It's the criminals!" The first guard says.

"Apprehend them!" The second guard says.

The two guards shoot metal coils at them. Kazuto counterattacks with his acid. The second the metal makes contact with the wall of acid, they melt. Both of the Metalbenders are surprised, but they act fast and switch to earthbending. Both Kurai and Kazuto attack the two guards.

The metalbenders fight hard, but the one facing Kurai falls quickly. Kazuto uses his waterbending in angle strikes against the earthbender. The guard sends earth boulders and raises earth spikes from the ground. Kazuto slashes the boulders with his water and avoids the incoming earth raising by his feet.

The second there's an opening, Kazuto delivers the final blow, knocking out the guard. With the front guards defeated, that just leaves the remaining metalbenders within the building.

Metalbenders fight hard against the Darkbender and the Acidbender. Even out numbered, Kurai shows no fear. Clearly, the metalbenders are outmatched. Kurai and Kazuto fights their way through the army of Metalbenders. Kurai dodges the metal coils flying towards him. Nothing but childs play. Kazuto also dodges, mainly as part of performing his waterbending and acidbending.

The metalbenders fall quickly and easily. The last one standing, Toph Beifong, was the hardest. She lasted longer then three minutes in the fight and fought with powerful metalbending technique. While Kazuto held her off, Kurai bring s Toph down with his binding darkness attack then uses his sword to knock her out.

Now, the only thing that stands in their way is a heavily locked metal door. "Melt it." Kurai orders.

Kazuto nods and then he performs his acidbending. Acid forms as big as the whole door and Kazuto bends it on the door, melting the whole thing. There's nothing but darkness, and the light shining inside only reveals so little.

There's a single prisoner inside, bounded by countless chains. Her hands encased in fireproof metal, and wearing a fireproof metal mask. Kurai and Kazuto walk inside. Kurai looks down at the prisoner.

"I know exactly who you are. For your whole life, you were gifted with incredible talent and a destiny to rule the fire nation. But then it was all taken away from you...by your own brother and the avatar. I can feel your negative energy. Anger. Hatred. Vengeance. You have lost everything...you wish to reclaim it all. Become the true Fire Lord. I shall grant you your wish, if you will serve me."

Kurai gives Kazuto a nod. Kazuto uses his acidbeending to break the chains that holds the prisoner in place. The chains fall apart as she stands, then she removes the mask, revealing her face with an evil smirk.

"I will serve." Is all she says.

Aang and Zuko are almost at the top of the mountain. As they clime, Zuko is getting a bad feeling. Almost like his greatest enemy of the family has just been released from prison. It could be either that or the lack of oxygen as the air gets thinner when they climb. Even Aang struggles to perform his airbending as they go higher.

Finally, they make it to the summit. There's a single well in a middle of the small summit. "There." Aang says.

"All right. Let's get what we came for and get out." Zuko puts a hand on his head, feeling a bit dazed. "I'm starting to feel lightheaded."

"Better hope it's not the plague." Aang says.

Aang stands right in front of the well. He takes out a water pouch and fill it up. "All right. Now to get-" Aang is quickly interrupted by a loud crash.

They both feared it could be something monstrous, an they hope it isn't. Only one of them can be right. They turn, and they can see that their hope...is wrong.

A large spirit bird sits on the top of the mountain. "Oh no. This is bad."

"And I thought the dragon spirit from the spirit world mountain was terrifying." Aang says.

The giant spirit sees Aang and Zuko, and it is not happy. Aang and Zuko attacks it with their firebending. They can hardly perform much since it also takes air to firebending. Their attacks do no harm to the spirit. The large spirit roars in anger.

"I think we made it mad." Aang says.

"We need to get out of here. I can't fight in this altitude." Zuko says, and Aang agrees.

"We're going have to jump." Aang says.

That idea puts Zuko in fear. "Jump? What are you crazy?"

"Trust me! Just do it!" Without saying another word or giving no more hesitation, Aang makes a jump for it. Zuko is now all alone with the enemy spirit. Even under all that fear and worry, he has no other choice but to jump. It's either this or get devoured by the spirit. He's dead either way.

Aang dives head on as he falls closer to the earth. About fifty feet close to the ground, he uses his airbending to slow fall. The slow fall doesn't come instant, but he does have a safe landing. Aang looks up to see Zuko is falling close, screaming as well. Aang creates a bed of wind, forming a tornado, right underneath Zuko. Zuko lands on it, but still falls, until he's six feet from the ground and lands on the air.

Zuko stops screaming and takes the moment to realize what has happened. Once he relaxes, Aang stops his airbending, and Zuko ends up mud in the face. He raises his head and gives Aang a mean look. "Sorry."

Zuko stands back up, wiping the mud off of his face. "Let's just get out of here before that spirit catches us."

That said, the two of them get on the War Balloon and fly off.

* * *

Republic City struggles into fighting against the plague. Already, people are dying. And hardly anyone are aware of the escape from prison. The second Aang and Zuko return to the city, they spend no hesitation to hurry towards the hospital to give Hikari the water she needs.

It takes a while at first, but so far, very few people were healed. Rosy was the very first one she tested her Lightbending on, and the girl is healthy once again.

"Thank you so much, Avatar Aang. In a day or two, the Black Plague will be dealt with." The head nurse says.

"Well. That's good to hear. I still can't believe Kurai was about to do something like this." Aang says. If Kurai is about to resurrect an extinct plague, he is more dangerous then Aang realizes.

"Hey Twinkletoes, hot man." Toph approaches Aang and Zuko. Zuko is really not fond with the nickname. Especially 'hotman'. "We've got a problem. Come with me."

Toph takes Aang and Zuko to the police station. When they arrive, they have noticed most of the remaining officers are tire and injured. Toph escorts the two men down the hallway. "While you were are on your little quest, there's been a prison break at the station."

"Someone broke out of prison?" Aang asks.

"More like somebody broken in and break someone out." Toph says. "And just as I feared. It was one our most dangerous prisoners."

They have arrived at the prison hold. Aang and Zuko are very familiar with this cell, and it horrifies them. Inside the cell, nothing but broken and melted metal and chains. Their worst fears have been realized:

Azula has escaped.


	102. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Book eight, chapter thirteen of the Avatar Story. Azula is now on the loose. This is major trouble for team Avatar. But an even greater threat awaits for them. Harmonic Convergence is close, and Kurai doesn't want the Avatar interfering. If he wishes to win, he must find a way to weaken Aang. So he goes to the most dangerous hunter in the Spirit World.**

Chapter 13 - Armaggon

* * *

His plan to infect Republic City with the plague didn't go well. Hikari was able to heal the sick. Only very few of the citizens were killed in the sickness. Under all that, Hikari's light is still strong.

Since Hikari's light cannot be weakened, Kurai has decided to destroy and weaken the Avatar, as well to keep the Avatar busy while he goes on with his plan to win Harmonic Convergence and destroy Raava and Hikari. Aang may carry Raava within him, but he is still human. Kurai has decided to take a quick journey into the Spirit World, to uncover the most dangerous, ruthless, merciless spirit of all.

Kurai waits at the entrance of the Valley of the Death. One of the dark sides of the Spirit World. A dread land with a thick fog and eerie mists on the ground, it covers up to your feet.

As he waits, a huge spirit walks out of the dangerous valley. A massive shark-like humanoid spirit filled with mechinically artillery armor suit.

"Armaggon. It's been a long time." Kurai says.

"Indeed it has. Ten-thousand years." Armaggon says. "You got a job for me, Kurai?"

"Indeed I do." Kurai says. "An air nomad. Arrow tattoos. Lives with a Waterbender. He is Avatar Aang, the human fused together with Raava, the spirit of Light and Peace. Harmonic Convergence is coming close and he is going to get in the way of my triumph. So I call upon your special talents."

Armaggon chuckles. "Oh, I've got talents all right. You want him dead?"

"No. He carries the spirit of Raava within him. If he dies, Raava will be reborn into the next Avatar. Keep him busy long enough until Harmonic Convergence come." Kurai says. "You can eat the Waterbender and the little child he lives with for all I care."

Armaggon licks his lips and moans in delight. "Human flesh. It's been too long since I last had some. Where can I find this...Avatar?"

"In the Physical World, there's a town in the Earthen Kingdom called Republic City. That is where you will find him." Kurai says. "Do not underestimate him. He maybe human, but he is a very powerful bender."

Armaggon understands, and begins his search for the Avatar, once he gets to the Physical World. Kurai stays behind, watching his newly hired bounty hunter leave to begin his hunt. "Avatar Aang. You are about to be introduced to a whole new meaning of pain."

Back in the physical world, Aang, Toph and the rest of the councilman couldn't rest. One of their most dangerous and insanity criminals: Azula of the Fire Nation, escaped from prison. There's no telling what that crazy girl is going to do. Toph and her police have searched all over town since the Black Plague was lifted, and she is no where to be found.

It is clear that she is outside of the city.

Azula's escape worries Aang. She could be anywhere in the world. And what's worse: The people who broke her out of prison is Kurai and Kazuto. Last time Azula teamed up with criminals, it was the Dragon Spirit and Yakone. Being with Kurai and Kazuto, son of Vaatu and dangerous Acidbender, it's going to be chaotic.

Now Aang is at home, and can hardly relax. "Aang. Are you okay?" Katara asks.

Katara hands Aang a cup of tea. "Ye-yeah...I'm fine. I'm just...exhausted."

"You've been working too hard. You really need to take it easy." Katara says.

"I understand your concern, but Azula is on the loose. We have no idea where she is or what dangers she could bring to the world." Aang says.

"I know about Azula's escape, and we will capture her. We've done it before, and we can do it again." Katara says.

Katara's words encouraged Aang. Azula will be taken into custody once again.

Toph sits in her office, feeling over the police reports. All of those including the search for Azula come up negative. Few search teams have been sent outside the city to find Azula, but they come back only to report that nothing has been found. No sign or traces of Azula.

"There's no way she could have gotten far from the city." Toph says. "How is it that none of you could even find her?"

"We have searched everywhere, Chief. She's pretty sneak apparently." Officer Song says.

"She's a slippery as a serpent." Qu'mei says.

Toph slams her hands on her desk, causing the two officers to suddenly stand straight and frozen. "I don't want to hear excuses!" Toph moves, arms behind and standing firm, as she marches and stands in front of her two officers. "Azula is one of the most dangerous criminals we have. Because of our lack of security from last week, she broke out of prison and is on the run! You will find her or it is your jobs!"

"Yes, Chief Beifong." They both say.

Just as they're about to depart, an explosion happens that shakes the building. Toph felt that and she knows it's something big. "What was that?"

The three officers hurries out of the building. On the streets of the city, the citizens are panicking. Mostly standing in fear. Toph can't see their fears, but the other two can. They both turn to see what the citizens are looking out.

Armaggon makes his appearance by landing right on the steps of the police station. Toph felt the creatures landing. It's nothing like she's ever felt.

"What is that thing?" Toph asks, right before Armaggon unleashes a loud growl that terrorizes the citizens.

* * *

Azula and Kazuto both waits for Kurai to return from the Spirit World. They both wonder what it is he is planning this time. As far as they have been told, he hires a deadly assassin to target the Avatar. What is he planning next?

A dark portal appears, which surprised the two. Kurai comes right out. "It's all set. The Avatar will have his hands full."

"Well, that's great." Azula says. "What now?"

"We move on to phase two." Kurai says. "Let us hurry for the Fire Nation Palace." Kurai turns to Azula. "And show them their real Fire Lord."

Azula smirk. She is beginning to enjoy the idea.

In Republic City, Armaggon is causing major trouble. Attacking citizens. Flipping carriages. Smashing through buildings. And worst of all: Devouring the entire Cabbage Cart. The Cabbage Man yells in fear as he watches his precious cabbages being devoured by a ravenous spirit shark.

"MY CABBAGES!"

As the spirit shark eats the meatless food, Metalbenders surround the spirit shark and they capture it with their metal coils. Armaggon is not happy once he notices the police are trying containing him.

"Hold him steady, boys!" Toph orders.

Armaggon fights the restrictions. Pulls the coils and the Metalbenders with them. Chomps on the metal coils, breaking them. Most of the Metalbenders have fallen. Now it's just Toph standing against it.

"Where is the Avatar!?" Armaggon shouts.

Most of the citizens are surprised the shark is talking. Not really Toph. She has seen, or met in her conditions, weirder things ever since her travels with the Avatar.

Aang is well aware of the situation in town. He, Hikari, Katara, Sokka and Suki are on the roof of a building, watching the whole fight from above. All of them are pretty in shocked. "What is that thing? A shark?" Suki asks.

"Is it a spirit?" Katara asks.

"It's not like any spirit I ever saw." Aang says.

Hikari gets a good look at Armaggon as he fights Toph. "Oh no...it can't be." Everyone looks at Hikari in confusion. "Armaggon!"

"You know this creature?" Suki asks.

Hikari nods. "He's a dangerous spirit assassin. Kurai once hired him during the assault on the Spirit Wolrd ten-thousand years ago."

"A spirit shark?" Sokka sounds unbelievable, then what he says next is in a tone of excited. "That is so awesome! I get to take down another shark!"

Aang, Hikari and Suki looks at Sokka, surprisingly. "You took out a shark?"

"Yeah. Right. It was more like the shark taking him out." Katara says. "One time, we both went fishing for food back at the South Pole, but we drifted too far and end up fighting a shark."

Sokka stands and smiles with pride. "I throw off its attack with my boomerang and then fought it hand to...fin. Point is I punch it right in the nose."

"Are you kidding? The shark attacked you and you cried like a girl." Katara says. "You were pretty much lunch."

Suki laughs, and now Sokka is embarrassed, and mad at his sister for embarrassing him in front of his wife. "As much as I want to hear a daring moment. But we have a situation." Hikari agrees with Aang.

Toph fights hard against Armaggon, but she is hardly able to last long in combat. Toph has already tried to metalbend Armaggon's armor, but it's solid platinum. Not a single piece of earth for her to bend. Toph attacks head on, bending metal spikes from her wrists.

Armaggon blocks her attacks. Once there's an opening, Armaggon grabs one of Toph's legs then tosses her to a lamppost, hit that metal pole right in the middle of her spine. Even with the metal armor on, it still hurt pretty bad.

Armaggon approaches Toph. "Hmm. You are going to make quite a snack." He licks his lips.

What he doesn't see coming is a blast of air pushing him away. He gets blown away at first, but he then digs his claws into the ground. Once the wind clears, he looks to see it's Aang using his airbending. "So. You're the Avatar, huh?" Armaggon stands back up. "You don't look so tough."

Aang doesn't say anything, he positions himself for fighting. He plants his feet to ready his earthbending. Armaggon roars and leaps towards Aang. While Aang is fighting off Armaggon, Katara and Suki help Toph stand and help get somewhere safe.

Once Toph is out, Katara leaves and helps Aang fight the spirit. Aang shields himself in an earth barrier. Armaggon punches the barrier, trying to break it open. "Hiding like a coward? Some avatar you are!"

Armaggon gets blasted by a pump of water from Katara, at the very second he finishes his sentence. Aang returns the barrier into the earth. Armaggon gets back up once the water stops pressuring on him. "Thanks, was getting a little dehydrated." Oh, not only he's deadly, he's also a jokester.

"Talk about fish out of water." Sokka says as he takes out his sword.

Armaggon is now facing two benders and a water tribe warrior. Nothing he can't handle. With his power, it's really team avatar that should worry.

Aang and Katara fights hard against the spirit shark. Sokka just tries to rush in and attack from behind, shouting 'Sneak attack'. No matter how many times Aang tells Sokka that sneak attacks won't work if you shout it, he just won't listen. Sokka just ends up getting beaten by the shark, saved by either his waterbending sister or his avatar stepbrother.

Many of the remaining metalbenders help out with the battle against Armaggon. The fight goes on for quite a while. most of the Metalbenders are defeated, and Katara's waterbending is hardly much help since being part fish makes the spirit shark make him highly resisted against water. Even when she tries to attack him with ice, it just ends him with him breaking out of icebergs or blocking ice shards without a scratch.

Aang, Katara and Sokka hides behind a building. They stick their heads out to watch the fight, which is now just Armaggon against a small army of police.

"How are we gonna stop this thing?" Katara asks.

Aang sticks his head out to look at the fight. Armaggon is winning the fight with holding two Metalbenders and smashing them to the ground, while the last three are sending metal coils at him. Armaggon bites at the incoming wires from two of them, but one of them hits nearly the tip of his nose and the spirit shark recoils, letting out a small cry of pain and grabbing his snout.

That's when Aang realizes how to stop Armaggon. "I've got an idea."

The three metalbenders charges at the spirit shark. Armaggon recovers from the attack and then takes the remaining army down. "What? Is that everyone? Come on! I need a real challenge!" Just to his luck, Aang, Katara and Sokka have returned and reengage combat with Armaggon. "Back for more, aren't yea?" Armaggon cracks his knuckles. "Well then prepare for a beat down."

Armaggon makes the first strike. Aang and Katara avoids but Sokka blocks the attack with his sword. He didn't block it very well, but he's still standing his ground. Katara uses her waterbending to splash and freeze Armaggon in place, and once he is held, Aang uses his earthbending to send boulders at the spirit shark. He aims for the snout, his weak spot.

As they are fighting Armaggon, Hikari and Suki help get the wounded out of the battle and heal them. Armaggon realizes the danger he is in as the fight goes on. He's not happy when they're using his weakness against him and fights hard and reckless.

The battle sends the spirit shark into staggering back as he fights and keeps getting hit in the weak spot. "It's working! We are pushing him back!" Aang says.

Armaggon growls and leaps, Aang counterattacks by blowing air at him. Armaggon gets blown away and Katara does the water whip, hitting the spirit right in it's weak spot. Armaggon is given all the way back at the docks.

He looks up to see that he is cornered. At least that's what they think. "It's over. You have lost." Aang says.

Armaggon gets back on his feet. "This is not over! I will not stop hunting you, Avatar. And once I have you, you will watch as I make dinner out of each of your little friends! One! By! One!"

Armaggon turns and makes a big leap into the waters, swimming away with it's head fin sticking out. Swimming just like a regular shark. With the battle over, Aang and the police fix the damages that was caused around the city. No citizens got hurt thank goodness, but that doesn't settle everything. Aang and Hikari both worry about the darkbender Kurai.

"Kurai must be planning something big." Aang says. "First it's Kazuto, then Azula. And now some spirit shark named Armaggon. He's building one heck of an army."

"I know my brother very well. He must be planning something sinister for Harmonic Convergence." Hikari says in worry. "If he is...then we are all in very deep trouble."

Aang realizes that could be true. Which means me must be stopped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurai and Azula have just arrive at the Fire Nation. They head towards the palace flying on a raven dark spirit. Azula can feel her anger burning. She's going to the very heart of the people who betrayed her. What's more: It's the very spot where her own brother stood against and defeated her. Stealing her rightful place as heir to the throne.

"I can feel your anger and vengeance." Kurai says.

"It was my destiny to become the Fire Lord! I worked my entire life for this destiny! But then it was STOLEN for me!" Azula says.

"Yes. What you say is indeed true. You are Azula. Daughter of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Princess of the Fire Nation and the true heir to the throne. It was your destiny to become the Fire Lord. And now, with my Dark Spirits by your side, you may reclaim everything once again." Azula and Kurai draws closer to the courtyard. "With my power, your anger and rage will become your greatest ally. Let it fuel your fire. Allow your Insanity...to burn this place to the ground."

Soldiers at the palace have spotted the dark spirit flying towards the palace. "In coming intruders!" The commander shouts.

Firebenders rush out into the courtyard to ready themselves for battle. The raven lands, Kurai and Azula jump right off of it. The captain sees Azula and he is not happy. "It's the traitor!"

"I am no traitor! I am the one and only true Fire Lord!" Azula says.

Saying that, she unleashes a wall of flames, and Dark Spirits, both Sha and Spirits. "Attack!" Both Kurai and the Fire Nation captain orders, and both teams engage in battle.

The whole time, Kurai stands by, watching. She grins in amusement. Azula and his spirits are prevailing against the Fire Nation. One-by-one, six-by-six, Firebenders have fallen. Azula and the Spirits raid into the palace. On that moment, massive Sha energy bursts right out of the earth that surrounds the palace.

Out of the ashes, a large powerful Sha raises, growing just as large as the palace tower. It unleashes a loud, wicked cackling as it raises.

The Sha of Insanity.


	103. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Azula's Insanity has unleashed a dangerous Sha in the Fire Nation Palace. We can all agree that is bad news, right? I mean, come on people, it's Azula. Harmonic Convergence is drawing in close and the Dark Spirits are growing stronger by the day.**

Chapter 14 - Insanity

* * *

Things haven't gonna well for Republic City. First a disease spread through the city, and now a spirit shark attacked the police and the Avatar. At least Kurai's and Kazuto's poisonous water is out of the cities water main, but that still doesn't make up for those who have been infected.

But nothing can top the council's and the police's top crisis situation: Azula's escape.

Right now, Aang and Zuko are having a meeting with Chief Beifong and the rest of the council men. They are trying to figure out what to do about Azula's escape. Zuko knows that she would most likely go for the Fire Nation Palace.

"There's no way she'll go for the palace. It's heavily armed with elite firebenders. No one's foolish enough to raid it alone." Chi-Fu says.

"Have you met my sister? Of course she would do something this foolish." Zuko says.

"I agree with Zuko. Azula is probably heading over for the Fire Nation Palace. She wanted to become the Fire Lord." Aang says. "If there's one place we could search for, it's the Palace."

"Even if she is there, our armies are too weak from the poison or injured by this...Armaggon to travel all the way to the Fire Nation." Sho Lee says.

"We won't need an army. It's most like to be just Azula. My Firebending guards at the palace will be enough. We can handle Azula ourselves." Zuko says.

That is what he thinks, but he remains completely unaware of what is really happening in the Fire Nation Palace.

Aang decides to go with Zuko. If Azula really is at the Fire Nation Palace, then he needs to be there. Azula's power is dangerous beyond any Firebender carries, even during Sozin's Comet. That is the kind of bending he has to take away. Though Aang did remove Azula's bending one time, but it was soon restored when she ended up working with the Dragon Spirit sixteen years ago.

With the Dragon Spirit defeated, and Amon really a hundred years into the future, this time for sure Azula will have her bending taken away.

Hikari, Toph and Sokka have also decided to come to the Fire Palace to help Zuko. Katara stays behind to watch over Rosy, and take care of the few remaining sick people in the hospital.

* * *

They all head for the Fire Nation Palace on the metal war blimp. It's nearly sunset and they are almost there. "Can this thing go any slower?" Toph complains. "I've felt turtle-slugs move faster then this hunk of junk."

"Quit complaining, Toph. We're almost there anyways." Zuko says.

The whole time, Hikari looks out the windows at the front of the bridge. As they draw closer to the palace, something in the air feels...negative.

"What do you suppose is the plan for capturing Azula?" Sokka asks.

"We're not sure if she's made it to the palace just yet. The plan is if she's in the palace, we split up and search for her. If she's still on the way, we lay low and once she's deep within the palace, we ambush her." Zuko knows that Azula would try and escape if her brother and the rest of team Avatar appears before her. It's best to have her cornered and then capture her.

Aang notices Hikari and is concerned about her worries. He approaches her from behind. "Are you okay? You've been quiet this whole trip."

Hikari closes her eyes, focusing on her mind. "I sense something...something negative...Getting stronger."

"It's probably just Azula." Aang says.

"No...a human darkness is never this strong. I fear that this energy could be-" Hikari is shortly interrupted by Zuko.

"We're approaching the palace." He says.

Everyone turns their attention to the window. They are all in shock. The Fire Palace is up head, but what they are not expecting is the Fire Nation Palace is shrouded in Sha energy. It's pretty horrifying. Now Hikari understands the negative energy she was feeling when they draw close to the palace.

"The Sha." Hikari says, in a shocked tone.

"Oh no. Not again." Zuko says, remember the last time his home was invaded by the Sha. It was the Sha of Fear.

"I'm guessing that Azula is defiantly here." Sokka says.

Toph slams the back of Sokka's head. She does not need to see to know what's going on down there. "Well, thanks for pointing that out, captain obvious."

"It's okay. We've beaten the Sha out of the Fire Nation, we can do it again. Shouldn't be a problem." Aang says.

Aang has a point, but it's not the same. The Fear Sha was triggered from the violent war between the two sides of the Fire Nation. The Insanity Sha are triggered by Azula's Insanity. Azula, the most dangerous and insane criminal ever to have walked on this planet.

The Sha are going to be more dangerous then from before.

The blimp lands at the docks. The whole land is covered with Sha and Dark Spirits. The only safest place for landing is at the harbor, at the every edge of the island. Kurai stands on one of the cliffs of the volcano mountain. He spots the blimp. This time, he's not more nor pleased. Just looks at it arms crossed.

"So you've found out Azula's location, huh? No matter. You're already too late. You cannot stop Azula's Insanity." Kurai says, and he starts vanishing. "Feed on their light, my children."

Aang and his team get ready for battle against Kurai's minions.

The Sha and Dark Spirits gaze on team Avatar the second they set foot on this ever burning land. Aang didn't expect for them to come unnoticed. They ready their bending, and in Sokka's case draws out his meteor sword, and they all bring themselves to battle.

Dark spirits come at them in large groups, even against Sokka. But Toph stays by his side to even the odds. Aang and Hikari both take the lead on the charge. Sha and Dark Spirits are focusing on Hikari. Her light draws their attention. Hikari uses her Lightbending to repel the dark creatures. Many became too weak by the light to fight back, while few others still fights against the Lightbending spirit.

Toph is quick with her metal and earthbending against the spirits. The crawlers Sha and ground animals of the Dark Spirits she can feel them coming a mile away. The real challenge for the blind metalbender is the winged Dark Spirits in the air.

Team Avatar presses on against the dark spirits. They have already made it past the docks, now they hurry on the uphill road, making their way to the top of the volcano hill.

Once they reach the top, they get a good few of the palace. Up close and in this view, it's pretty horrifying. The Sha of Insanity stands upon the Fire Nation Palace, standing around the tower like it's trying to grab hold onto it. The Sha of Insanity unleashes a loud, cackling wicked laughter and roar.

"Wow...That's...insane." Sokka says.

Even though it's funny, this isn't the time and place for jokes.

'We have to defeat the Sha if we are to save the Fire Nation." Zuko says.

Hikari looks at the Sha of Insanity in worry. "I don't know, Fire Lord Zuko. I'm sensing a dangerous level amount of negative energy in this one. Nothing like I've ever seen."

"We have to try." Aang says.

The town is empty of civilization, crawling with nothing but dark spirits and Sha. Team Avatar fights their way through the dark spirits. Zuko is all fired up. He's mad that his people are hurt, all because of his evil sister.

Dark Spirits and the Sha become more powerful the further they reach to the palace. Hikari unleashes most of her powerful Lightbending upon the creatures. Aang fights them with his multiple bending. Earth. Fire. Air. Even Energy. He has no water and can barely making any powerful Lightbending attacks against the evil spirits.

Sokka hardly stands a chance against them, for the spirits grows more vicious for him.

Azula watches the whole battlefield from the top of the palace. She is not happy at all to see the Avatar and her brother. She's mad. And insane. Insanely made. "How DARE!" Azula unleashes an explosion burst of blue fire. "Those filthy PEASANTS set foot on MY KINGDOM! It's time I teach them a lesson!"

The Dark Spirits and Sha have fallen. Team Avatar arrives at the courtyard. Sokka is pretty exhausted from all the fighting. Everyone else excluding Hikari is exhausted as well, but not enough to show it. Hikari uses her Lightbending to restore everyone's lost energy.

They now stand, facing the Sha infested palace. the front doors open, revealing the mad crazy traitor princess. Zuko steps forward, looking hostile at his sister.

"Azula." Zuko says.

"Throne stealer!" Azula says.

"I didn't steal the throne! You and our father were unworthy to be Fire Lord!" Zuko says.

"LIER!" Azula shouts. "I am the TRUE HEIR to the throne! I am the ONE and ONLY Fire Lord in this world!" Azula snaps her fingers. Out of no where, elite firebenders appears right behind Azula. Zuko is shocked, then horrified. They're his Firebenders. Corrupted in Sha energy. "Firebenders! DESTROY THEM!"

With no hesitation, even against their real Fire Lord, the Firebenders attack. They all come at team Avatar in one big group. Aang and his friends scatter from each other before the multiple burning attacks came.

The Firebenders mainly focus on Aang and Zuko. It's because of them Azula lost everything. The Sha energy infused in the firebenders shares Azula's feelings. Mainly her Insanity, but also her despair and anger and vengeance. They're a hive mind and Azula is the queen of that mind.

Hikari does not fight back, she just focuses on avoid contact. There are only two Firebenders on her, trying to scorch her flesh. Toph focuses on defenses, raising earth walls to block the oncoming flames. Whenever the Firebenders stop, Toph fights back by summoning a rock boulder and shooting at them, or shooting her metal coils.

Aang and Zuko are both up against two Firebenders. All of benders shoots their fire at them, all once once. Zuko and Aang uses their bending to redirect the fire around them, like a dome.

Sokka is just up against three Firebenders. That seems kind of unfair, three benders against a normal water tribe warrior. If only they cared.

Azula watches the whole fight, and she smiles with delight. "That's right, my people. Make them suffer!"

Every Firebender defeated, another jumps in and takes his/her place. Hikari uses her Lightbending to temporarily blind her enemies. The second the two are down, she stays on guard any other enemies. Just as she thought, dark spirits jumps right in, along with the Sha. They're numbers, pretty immense.

"It's an ambush!" Hikari shouts as she takes out her rapier. The spirits attack Hikari, most of them mainly focused on the light human spirit. But that does not make things any easier for everyone else.

The Sha of Insanity shouts as his laughs wickedly. "Destroy! Destory! DESTROY ALL! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Azula laughs wickedly along with the Sha of Insanity.

Team Avatar struggles in their battle against the enemy. Sokka is already defeated, and Zuko and Toph can hardly keep up with the enemies. Eventually, everyone is cornered, and Aang and Hikari are the only ones who can fight.

"There's too many of them!" Sokka says.

"We have to go!" Hikari says, holding back a Sha spirit.

Aang unleashes a large dome of air, extending to blow away the enemy. Second they're gone, they make a run for it. Azula is pretty mad that her enemies is escaping. "Don't let them get away!" Azula orders, and the spirits and Firebenders chase after team Avatar.

They run up hill then down hill of the volcanic mountain. Toph can feel the hundreds of footsteps right behind them. "They're chasing after us!" She warns.

Hikari looks back. It's true. Dark Spirits. Sha. Firebenders. All on their trail. "We've got to slow them down!" Hikari shouts.

"I'm on it!" Toph says. Toph stops on her tracks to use her earthbending, she bends large earth walls to raise from the ground, blocking the path behind them. Even though the wall is large and thick, Toph knows they'll get through it somehow. One way or another. After placing the large wall, Toph continues to make a run for it.

The wall does not hold the enemies for long. Some climb over the wall, others try to break through it. At least team Avatar has a head start. Toph felt her earth wall crumble and fall, then she places up another wall.

"There's the ship!" Zuko says.

The ship is within everyone's sights. Well, everyone excluding Toph. Flying Dark Spirits make it past the wall and they catch up to their enemies. By the time Aang and his friends have reached the airship, the Dark Spirits stand in their way.

Everyone still has the energy to fight, but they have to defeat the Dark Spirits quickly. If they take too long, reinforcements will be here before they ever know it. The rest of the enemies are being held by the next wall. In no time, they bring it down.

The battle still goes on and Toph can feel reinforcements approaching. "They're getting close!" Toph creates another earth wall. "Hurry it up! I can't hold them back for long!" Already, the Dark Spirits are attempting to break down the wall.

"I'll hold them off! Everyone get in and ready the ship." Aang says.

Nobody else argues. They go alone with Aangs plan and head for the ship. Zuko and Sokka hurries up and start the warship. Aang uses all of his power to hold back the Dark Spirits. He's able to handle the small fry they are facing, but it's only a matter of time when the endless wave will break down the earth wall and come at him.

The Sha quickly falls from Aang's bending. Aang unleashes waves of air at the flying spirits coming at him, blowing them away. Aang defeats most of the spirits, leaving five of them right in front of him. Finally, the warship starts up, and in the neck of time too, cause the final earthen wall falls.

"Aang! Hurry! Get inside!" Hikari shouts.

Aang unleashes a final wave of wind, knocking back several dark spirits. After that, Aang hurries into the airship as it starts to take off. By the time the spirits and firebenders reach the landing bay of the airship, it's already taking off.

All the way back at the palace, Azula can see the warship taking off. She knows very well that they have escaped. She roars a fire breath as she shouts in anger. The second her screams die down, Kurai appears and approaches from behind. "Let them go...The world must know about the Fire Nations downfall."

"Wouldn't that bring the army here to take away what's rightfully mine?" Azula says angrily.

"Not likely, but quite similar. War will bring fear and violence to the world. Those negative energies will fuel the Sha, Making the darkness powerful in the Harmonic Convergence. And when that time comes, Hikari will fall and this world will belong to the darkness." Kurai says.

Kurai and Azula start at the disappearing warship until it's completely out of sight.

* * *

The warship soon returns to Republic City. Katara and Rosy both worried about Aang the whole time. They know how dangerous Azula is. Even though Aang is the Avatar, they can't help but worry.

What surprises them most is that everyone came home, exhausted and either partly or pretty wounded.

Aang, Hikari and Zuko returns to the City Council. They deliver the news that the Fire Nation Palace has taken, taken by Azula and the Sha. The rest of the council man are in shock to hear that.

"How is this possible?" Chi-fu says.

"The Sha we were facing is Insanity, Azula's negative emontion. Azula's Insanity is incredibly dangerous, and the Sha that came from her are just as power and dangerous as her Insanity is." Hikari says.

"So as long as the Insanity Sha are around, we are not going to stop Azula or save the Fire Nation?" Aang asks.

"It would seem that way." Zuko says.

"But it gets worse." Hikari says. "With powerful dark spirits, such as those Sha in Kurai's arsenal, he'll grow far more powerful, even during Harmonic Convergence. If darkness wins, then it will rule the world for the next ten thousand years."

Everyone is pretty horrified by Hikari's words. With Harmonic Convergence weeks away, they need to find a solution to stop Azula and the Sha of Insanity. And fast.


	104. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: Book eight, chapter fifteen on the Avatar story. This chapter is based on my idea for book two of my Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction. One of the powers of the Darkbender would have to be nightmares. Instead of giving everyone nightmares when they sleep, how about make their nightmare come true instead?**

Chapter 15 - Nightmares are Real

* * *

The Fire Nation Palace is overrun and taken over by Azula and the Sha. It is Zuko's worse nightmare come true. With Azula in control, the Fire Nation will once again turn against the world and burn it to the ground.

However, Hikari thinks differently for she knows that Kurai, for she knows that he is only using Azula for his army on the day of Harmonic Convergence. Who knows what'll happen once the day is done and he'll come out victory to rule the world with ten thousand years of darkness.

After taken over the Fire Nation Palace and sending Aang and his team in full retreat, Kurai went out on a mission into the Spirit World.

In the Chasm of Dreams, Yume meditates.

It's nighttime and she must keep all the dreams under control. Watch other each of them to banish the Nightmares within.

During her concentration, Yume feels a disturbance. She looks at the visions of Dreams. Most of them are being coated in darkness, and the dreams are suddenly turning into nightmares. Yume grows worry. What makes things even worse is that she feels a dark presence coming.

Yume turns to see it's the son of Vaatu. While he gazes at the Dream Spirit, he is channeling his darkbending. He is the one who is creating the nightmares.

"Kurai. I never thought you would return." Yume says.

"Yume. The Spirit of Dreams." Kurai says.

"What is a deceiving Darkbender like you doing here?" Yume asks.

"I have come to plunge the human world into chaos!" Kurai says. "I have already build an army of Dark Spirits and Sha, but it's not enough to bring the world into darkness."

"I know what it is you're after: Harmonic Convergence." Yumi says.

"Indeed. I must become more powerful! And you are going to help me...By creating nightmares." Kurai says.

"I will never work with a monster like you!" Yume says.

Kurai uses his bending to summon dark orbs in his hands. "You have no choice!"

Yume is not really much of a fighting spirit, but she knows how to defend herself. It's just too bad it's not gonna help her in her battle against Kurai.

Kurai starts out the fight by sending a barrage of soul bolts. Yume took some hits before she has a chance to defend herself from the attacks. While she's being hit by the dark magic, Kurai draws out his sword and charges at her. Using the purple smoke of magic as a smokescreen, he dives in and strikes her.

Yume is caught off guard and gets hit. Even under much damage, Yume still stands. Kurai begins bending powerful darkness, gathering as much of it even. "You are no match for the son of the Chaos Spirit!"

A circle of darkness appears in front of Kurai, Ring of the Devil, then he unleashes a powerful blast. Not only does the blast hurt Yume, but it also corrupts her. Dramatically increasing.

Kurai stands still as Yume lays down. She starts to regain conscious and looks at Kurai evilly. "Now...what is your purpose, Yume?"

"I am Yume, the Nightmare Spirit." Yume says, in a possessive tone. "My purpose is...Nightmares."

Kurai smirks. "Excellent. Now get to work."

* * *

Days have passed.

Aang and Zuko didn't get a good night sleep. Not really because of Yume, but mostly because they couldn't shut their minds off at what happened at the Fire Nation Palace. They wanted to send an army to go against them, but the United Forces are still weak and injured from from Kurai's attacks.

Aang meditates in the gardens with Hikari. After what's happen, she needs to train Aang with his Lightbending. Aang and Hikari both hold a ball of light in their hands while they meditate.

After an hour of this, they stop their bending and leave their meditation. "Excellent work. You're Lightbending has improved."

"Thank you, Hikari." Aang says.

"I expect nothing more then the person who carries the power of my mother. However, your Lightbending still needs work." Hikari says.

Aang has a lot of work to do before Harmonic Convergence comes.

The school bells ring and all the students left. Rosy is making her leave as well, to return to her home on Air Temple Island. As she leaves, Kurai watches the little girl from the top of a building. Kurai is well aware who Rosy is. The Adoptive child of Avatar Aang and Katara.

He begins channeling his darkbending. Rosy becomes mentally attacked by the darkness without even noticing. As Rosy is wondering, darkness appears right in front of her. The little girl is startled, but then looks at it confused.

The darkness then takes form, as someone she would cower in fear facing. "I am Zhao! The Moonslayer!"

Rosy screams in fear. After standing frozen, she makes a run for it. The darkness then fades as the little girl runs. Kurai struggles as he performs his darkbending. Eventually giving up in overwhelming exhaustion.

"Creating Nightmares is harder then I thought...Yume." Kurai makes his stance again, holding his hand out as he begins channeling the darkness. "Lend me your strength."

Kurai once again attempts his Nightmare-bending. Rosy hurries over to her home, not even stopping to look back and see her own worst nightmare isn't even following her.

All over town, darkness is formed. From the start, in small places. For most of large ones, they appear right in front of the Republic Citizens and form and shape into their worst fears.

The city is soon overrun in panic.

Aang notices from his islands there is darkness appearing. "The city is under attack."

"I sense my brothers power is behind this." Hikari says.

"We've got to do something." Katara says. Rosy's shouting grabs Aang and Katara's attention. They both see her running towards them, out of fear. Rosy runs towards Aang and Katara and holds onto Katara, breathing heavily. "Rosy?" Katara hugs Rosy and then lifts her in her arms. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Rosy just squeals in sorrow and fear for a while then speaks. "Th-th-the bad man...The Firebender! He's back!"

Aang and Katara are both confused. But Aang realizes who it is she's talking about. "You mean Zhao? But that's impossible. He's behind bars."

"Unless he somehow broke out when the city was under the chaos from Armaggon and the Plague." Hikari says.

Aang realizes that could be true.

Aang and Katara both go into the city to check out the situation. In the city, everyone is running away from the creatures of the darkness. Most of them pretty much confuses Aang. The creatures are large in dark, but their forms are different and some of them weird. Such as large cats, moths, Polar bear-deers. Even the creature of darkness the cabbage man is running from is a giant stomp trying to stomp him and his cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" He shouts as he flees in fear with his cabbage cart.

After returning from the confusion of the giant boot, Aang and Katara returns their attention to the situation. "What...is happening?"

"It's almost like everyone is experiencing their worst fears." Katara says.

Just as Katara says that, darkness appears right in front of them. They wonder what they have to face. Until it takes form of a certain Firebender, and now Katara is in fear. "I have come to destroy the last Waterbender!" He says.

Yon Rah.

Aang notices how deep in fear Katara is. The Nightmare Yon Rah attacks Katara. With one strike of his fear and Katara is knocked back. The Nightmare makes his next move, but Aang stands in between him and Katara and block the attack.

After blocking the purple fire, Aang pounds the earth wall in front of him, shooting bullets of earth at the Nightmare Yon Rah. Like an illusion, the bullets fly right through the Nightmare.

Seeing Yon Rah gone, Katara calms down. "I say Kurai is behind this. But living in their worst fears."

"Do you think that Dream Spirit knows something?" Katara asks.

"Hmm...Maybe. I'm gonna pay a visit to Yume in the Spirit World." Aang says.

Katara nods. "Don't worry. I'll do what I can to help out everyone here."

* * *

Aang gets on Appa and he hurries over to Avatar Island to open a physical portal into the Spirit World.

In Republic city. It's raining pretty hard. Pretty much the whole population of the city is in fear from their own nightmares. Katara is the only one who isn't overwhelmed in her own fears. She does everything she can to help out the citizens. But there are so many of them. Even in the rain, her waterbending cannot keep up.

Kurai watches Katara from above. His expression is dark and cold. But he shows no signs of anger or disappointed. "Hmm...As expected from the wife of the Avatar."

Aang arrives at the Spirit World. He makes his way to Yume's lair. However, as he makes his way he encounters dark spirits. It's not a real surprise for him since Kurai has taken over most of the Spirit World. What surprises him is that Stars of Moon, Yume's home, is overruled by the darkness.

Aang fears for the worst that Yume could have fallen into the darkness like a spirit would.

Aang fights his way through Dark Spirits that guard the lair. Even again 10 to 1, that doesn't stop him. Yume once saved him life when he feel into Eternal Slumber, even after everything his own sister has done to put him in that condition to steal the Avatar Spirit.

If anything were to happen to her, under his duty as the Avatar, he couldn't forgive himself. Dark Spirits try to stop Aang, even fight at once. But there were no match for the Avatar.

After defeating the Spirits, Aang hurries inside. But like his greatest fears coming true, he finds Yume is not only corrupted by darkness, but she's also in control in creating nightmares.

Katara waterbends massive waves to splash away the Nightmares. She often opens holes in waves to avoid the citizens getting hit. With each Nightmare defeated, more appear. Hikari stays at Air Temple Island with Rosy. The poor girl is sitting on the couch, shaking in fear, with Rozarain in her arms.

Hikari just sits by the window, barely looking out of it. She sees all the dark chaos happening in the city. "Kurai...How could you fall this far in the darkness?"

Katara uses her waterbending to give herself a bust from the ground and land on a building.

She looks down at the city. She's already taken down nearly a hundred nightmares, but the view up here only made her worries worse. There are thousands of them, maybe in tenths, that are running away in fear.

Katara gets down on her knees and lets out an exhausted sigh. However, she's not alone.

"I'm surprised you've made it this far." Katara is startled a little, then she turns and look. There stands Kurai, tall and dark. "Of course I expected nothing less from Lady Katara herself."

Katara looks at Kurai. The outfit. That dark presence. It can only mean one way. "You...Are you the Kurai I've heard about?"

"Well. Not only you are powerful, you're smart too." Kurai says. "You've got a lot of nerve interfere with my task. Guess now I'm gonna have to deal with you."

Kurai draws out his sword.

Katara gets on her feet, looking angrily at Kurai. "It's because of you a lot of people have suffered! Suffering right now! Even Rosy!"

"What you see suffering. I see power!" Kurai says. Upon saying that, Katara shouts in rage and then blasts a pump of water at him. Upon contact, Kurai turns into shadowy mists. Katara is surprise by the disappearance, then Kurai reappears behind Katara and hits her. Katara gets knocked back from the attack. "With every negativity in the world. Every darkness. Every fear and anger! I grow stronger." Katara is on her hands and knees as she looks up at the Darkbender. "And this is only the icing on the cake. Once Harmonic Convergence comes and I destroy Raava, I will plunge this world into darkness!"

Katara gets back on her feet. "Aang will stop you! And so will we!"

Katara and Kurai engage in combat with each other.

Aang cannot believe that standing before him is the corrupted darkness of Yume. "Yume..."

"Avatar Aang. What a surprise for you to come visit." Yume says. "I assume you are here to stop me from creating Nightmares?"

Now Aang gets serious. "Yes. But it's not just that. I'm also here to save you from Kurai's corruption!"

"Go ahead and try." Yume says. She's taunting him. Like she already knows she is corrupted.

Aang remembers a water and lightbending technique Hikari has done in the Spirit World. It allows to exile the darkness within the spirits, granting them peace.

He plans to use that technique on Yume.

However, doing it is going to be harder then he thought. Yume is fast and powerful. Even when he first tried, Aang was surprised by her quick speed.

Katara is having a hard time with her fight as well. She's not struggling like Aang, but Kurai is powerful and she can barely even touch him with her Waterbending, even in the rain.

Kurai is dodge every water splashing at him. Katara bends the rain drops to gather and turn into ice shards and make them rain down at the Darkbender. Kurai uses his bending to extends his blade in dark energy and twirls it in front of him at high speed, blocking the icicles coming at him.

Kurai slams his blade to the ground sending a blast wave of dark energy at Katara. Katara blocks the energy wave with an ice wall. Upon impact, the wall shatters.

"You fight bravely." Kurai says. "It's no wonder you are a well known waterbender." Katara bends another hydro pump at Kurai. But he blocks it with his dark magic, sending the water in all directions over him. "But not as powerful as I hoped."

Kurai does Sinister Coil, bending a line of shadow energy to coil around Katara and wrap her. Katara shouts in pain as the coil tightens.

Aang blasts light as Yume and she blasts dark energy back at him and the two energy blasts clash.

Their power is equal. None of the light or darkness moved an inch. Aang inhales deeply and then exhales a powerful blast of air. The air hits directly at Yume in the face. She loses her concentration and the light beam blasts right through the darkness.

Yume shouts as the light knocks her back and cash against the wall. After enduring the power, Yume still stands. Aang does a bending fusion of air and fire and unleashes a blast at her. Yume defends herself with Dark Shield. There is only little water around and Aang needs to for the Peace of Light technique.

Yume does Souls of Darkness. Aang encases him in an earth shield and uses his energybending to amplify the density of the earth shield. The bolts of darkness impale in the earth barrier, but none of them can break through.

After the attack, the earth shield explodes from Aang's unleashed wrath.

Aang and Yume both fight for a while. The battle is pretty hard. Aang doesn't hold back, even against Yume. In the end, he has her defeated. Not killed, but weakened. With Yume weaken, Aang is able to do do the Peace of Light technique on Yume.

Yume remains unconscious as the corruption slowly drains away and the light restores her. The corruption drains slowly, even slower overtime as Aang struggles to keep up with the technique. Once the spell is complete, the corruption darkness is gone and Yume is back to her old self.

Aang bows before Yume. "Go at peace."

Yume's injures even disappeared once the Peace of Light was used on her.

Yume awakens. "Oh..." She looks to see Aang. "Aang? ...What happened?" Yume looks around to see her chambers is in darkness. "My home...Why is?" She looks at the countless visions of dreams. They're not dreams. They're nightmares. "Wh-My work!"

"There isn't much time to explain. But Republic City is in danger." Aang says.

In the real world. Katara is beaten. Kurai is standing over her, his sword held out. He's ready to impale her, however he stops. Kurai senses a disturbing in the air. Like the darkness has suddenly weakened. Then he looks at the city below.

Just as he thought. All the Living Nightmares of darkness suddenly stopped, and then they started fading away. The Nightmares are over.

"Hmm." Kurai looks down at Katara. He sheathes his sword away. "It seems you have won this round. But the war is far from over."

Kurai vanishes as he dissolves into shadowy mists.

Katara is confused at Kurai's sudden surrender. "What was that about?"

After restoring the dreams, Aang explains everything to Yume. It all starts to come back to her. The last thing she remembers is facing Kurai, then he used his darkness to corrupt her. Everything that happened while she was under the corruption is a bit hazy, but it comes back.

"I can't believe Kurai would use my powers for such terror." Yume says.

"I would. He's just as evil as his father." Aang says.

"Still. Thank you for saving me and all the dreams, Avatar Aang." Yume says.

Aang gives Yume a respectful bow and then leaves. He managed to stop Kurai's plan into creating nightmares, and bringing them to life. Not only that, but he successfully pulled off a Peace of Light.

Under all that, he still has a long way to go to be prepared for Harmonic Convergence.


	105. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: This is book eight, chapter sixteen of the Avatar Story. After handling the Living Nightmare that Kurai caused, the world is coming closer to falling into total cause. So Aang decides to go to a spiritual forest with Hikari to find answers into defeating the darkness.**

Chapter 16 - The Black Forest

* * *

Many of the citizens of Republic City are having a hard time.

Very few have recovered from the Nightmare that invaded the real world. Many are either in comas or are hospitalized with insanity fears, which are them still living in their worst fears.

Katara and Hikari both try their best to help the citizens, using their light and water bendings to heal their mental minds.

Yume is doing okay after Aang rescued her from Kurai's corruption, but that still doesn't ease her guilt of causing the suffering of millions of people.

During his meditations, Aang can feel the very balance of the world breaking apart. It appears that Kurai's corruption is causing a great disruption on the worlds very balance.

Hikari and Aang are both wondering if there is a way to stop Kurai, before he gets the advantage for Harmonic Convergence.

They are left with no other option.

Aang, Hikari and Toph ride on Appa over the Earth Kingdom. The flying bison travels towards a dense forest, one that is filled with black trees, creeping with a aura of dark corruption. It even sends chills in Aang's and Hikari's spine.

Appa lands close to the entry point of the forest. "I don't get what's so scary about a forest." Toph says as everyone hops off of the saddle.

"Funny coming from the Blind Earthbender who's never witnessed the horrified events of a magical swamp after visiting for the first time by flying into a tornado." Aang says.

Toph gives a bit of a grumpy look. "I liked that swamp. It's so spiritual."

"I know it is. But you should have seen how my friends and I were when that swamp brought us into it." Aang says.

"I heard Sokka screamed like a girl." Toph says with a laugh. "Wouldn't I give to hear it."

"We must stay focused." Hikari warns Toph and Aang. "The Black Forest is nothing to tread lightly. It's crawling with dangerous darkness. Even Raava wouldn't dare to step into these woods."

"Sounds like my kind of place." Toph says with a smirk. "I can really use a challenge. The comrades and the criminals back in the city are no fun."

"We're not here for a challenge, Toph." Aang says. "We're here to find a way to stop Kurai and the Darkness."

Toph careless waves her hand. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Once Toph is done being confident, the three heroes set off within the forest. While they are venturing into the woods, risking the ultimate dangers within, they remain unaware that they have an unwelcome guest following them from behind.

Armaggon arrive at the entrance of the forest, not long before Aang and his friends entered the woods. "So. My little friends have entered the dangerous Black Forest, huh?" Armaggon chuckles. "They have made a grave mistake in entering my kind of turf. It's for me to get some revenge." Armaggon licks his lips. "I'm gonna be having quite a feast tonight."

Armaggon rushes into the forest.

The Black Forest is as dark and shadowy as it is outside. Large, countless trees with black leafs. The roots are large and covered most of the ground, which puts Toph at a disadvantage. Even all the planet are large and mysterious, with the appearance of ugliness and poison.

"Wow. This place is...pretty dark." Aang says.

"It's even worse then I thought." Hikari says. Toph trips over a root and falls. Aang and Hikari are concern and surprised. "Toph? Are you okay?"

Toph growls in irritation as she stands. "No! I am not. There is so much wood on the ground. I can barely feel any vibrations. Let alone know where I'm going." Toph stands back up and faces directly at a tree. "I don't see why you asked me to come along, Twinkletoes!"

Aang is a bit disturbed by Toph not knowing where he is standing. "I'm right over here Toph. Katara, Sokka and Zuko are all busy handling the situation back in the city from the Nightmare. Besides, it's not like I knew it would be hard for you to see in here."

"Let's just try to focus on the task at hand." Hikari says. And Aang agrees.

"Right. So where do we head from here?" Aang asks.

Hikari looks at the path ahead and things. "I'm not sure. I've never been here and it's been so long since Raava mentioned a specific route."

"Oh great. Only like, what, ten feet in and we're already lost." Toph says.

"We're not lost. We're just...gonna have to be more cautious on our travel in here." Aang says.

"Agreed. Let's start off in this direction, and just stay straight." Hikari says.

Aang and his friends travel around the Black Forest. Toph can barely feel her way around, she ends up strapping a metal coil around Aang like a leash, having him to serve as her seeing-eye dog.

They've traveled for quite a while. Toph even starts to grow tired. Even though she can't see they know that they have been going in circles.

"Are you sure you know the way around here? Feel's like we've been walking for miles." Toph complains.

Aang looks up at the trees. "It does seem like we've been going in circles."

"That can't be possible. We've been moving straight." Hikari says. She sounds sure at fire, but now doubts it as she looks back at Aang and Toph wondering. "Haven't we?"

"Don't ask me. I can barely feel we were going." Toph says.

On that note, Aang realizes the situation they are now in. "We're lost. Now what?"

With being lost in the Black Forest, Aang and his friends don't really have any idea on how to get out of their situation. Just to their luck, they are being attacked by missile launchers. "Get down!"

Hikari and Toph does want Aang says, and the missiles flies over them and explodes on some trees. They stand to see who it is they're up against. Armaggon is upset. "Bah! So annoying! Why can't you be good prey and stand still so I can chomp yea?!"

"It's Armaggon!" Hikari says, horrified.

Aang is surprised to see the spirit shark. "What is he doing here?"

Toph stands up. "Must have followed us here." Toph smirks as she pounds her fists together. "Finally! I've been waiting for a challenge!"

Toph shoots her metal coils directly at Armaggon. Armaggon bites on the coils like it was no problem and then he jerks his head back, dragging Toph. Toph stands her ground and uses all of her strength to resist the spirit's power. While Toph has Armaggon busy, Aang and Hikari attacks him. Aang using a blast of air and Hikari shooting a beam of light.

Armaggon sees both attacks coming. He releases his bite on the metal coils, which causes Toph to fall back due to her overuse force, then he jumps back. The blast of air and light impact on the ground, causing an explosion.

Once Armaggon lands, he summons his laser missiles and shooting lasers at them. Aang Energybends a barrier to block the lasers. "We don't have time for this. We must find the answers."

"I agree." Hikari says. Hikari begins channeling a bright light in her hands. "Radiant Light!" Hikari unleashes the light. It shines so bright it's blinding.

Armaggon shouts as he covers his eyes and looks away. Aang can hardly see with the bright light either. Toph is the only one who can't affected cause she's already blind. Hikari ends the light spell. "Let's run."

Hikari turns and runs, then Aang grabs Tophs arm and drags her, until eventually she starts running. Armaggon is blind for a moment, even after the Radiant Light ends. His vision starts to glare, then he growls once he sees that his prey is gone.

"Now they gone and made me mad!" Armaggon shouts. Once Armaggon's vision clears, he continues his hunt for Aang and his friends.

Aang, Toph and Hikari runs away from Armaggon. Toph sometimes ends up tripping over large roots or crashing into trees. She begins to get very annoyed at not being able to see with her Earthbending. If only there's earth on the ground they stand on instead of endless roots.

"I think we lost him." Hikari says, out of breath.

"We should have stayed and made him into a seafood special." Toph says.

"We don't have much time to waste. Harmonic Convergence is close. Every minute we spent cannot be wasted. We must be prepared for the event." Hikari says.

Aang knows it's true, and he is the main part of the event since he carries Raava within him. "Funny thing to say that while we are lost in some dark forest." Toph says.

Aang looks around while Toph and Hikari are both talking, Aang takes a look around. He doesn't go far, just stay within the area he's in with the girls. Aang looks over the bushes and he is shocked once he sees something ahead.

"Guys...you might wanna see this." Aang says.

Hikari and Toph moves towards Aang. Toph however is a bit upset. "What do you mean 'see this'? I'm blind and can't see anything under all this wood!"

Hikari looks, while Toph faces, at what Aang is looking out. Hikari is amazed. "Whoa..." Before them is a large temple made of purple and black stones.

"A temple." Aang says.

"I can feel powerful darkness within in." Hikari says. "Perhaps this will have the answers we're seeking."

The group decides to go into the temple to investigate. Once we're out of the trees, Toph makes her first step on solid ground. And she is happy. "Ah! Solid ground!" Toph falls on her back, waving her arms and legs, making an earth angel. "I've missed you so much."

Hikari looks at Toph confused. "Is she always like this whenever she's off the ground too long?"

"Pretty much. You should have seen her when were were stuck in the dessert." Aang says.

"I can still hear you. I'm blind, not deaf." Toph shouts defensively.

Aang and his friends walk up the stairs and enter the temple. The inside of the temple is as dark on the inside. Not only that, but the dark presence is stronger then the outside, so eerie that it sends chills down Aang and Hikari's spines. It's pretty horrifying.

"This is...nothing like I've ever seen." Hikari says.

Toph kneels down and feels the ground with her hand. "Even the earth in here feels different. Pretty dark."

Aang, Toph and Hikari takes a look inside. The path inside the temple is in multiple ways. Even with Toph's earthbending to feel every section of the temple's hallways and levels, it's like a difficult maze to puzzle your way through.

Not only that, but they are not alone. The temple is heavily guarded by powerful Dark Spirits. Aang and Toph both fight against them with their powerful bending. Hikari only fights once the spirits are close to her and use mainly uses her Lightbending to blind them, which is enough to hurt them badly.

The Dark Spirits are pretty powerful. Toph can barely handle one on her own and Aang's battle against them are just a struggling as hers.

Toph uses her Earthbending to seal away the hallway, sealing the Dark Spirits away from them. Finally out of combat, Aang and Toph get exhausted.

"These spirits are pretty strong." Toph says.

"It's the temple. It pulses with dark energy. It gives them strength." Hikari says.

"There's probably move of them inside. We must be careful." Aang says.

They all venture deep within the temple. As they do, it gets darker and darker. Once it's pitch black, Hikari forms a spark of light, lighting the room and halls where they stand.

Soon, they arrive in a large room. Hikari's light brightens the darkness within it. The room has markings all over the walls. Once Aang and Hikari gets a close look at it, they noticed it's more then just markings. It's writings. It's nothing like Aang has ever seen, both physical and spiritual worlds.

"What kind of writing is this?" Aang asks.

"It's Spiritual Writing. Written in the old tongue." Hikari says.

"Well, can you make out of it?" Toph asks.

"I can try...But it's so ancient even I barely know about it." Hikari says. "Toph, you stay by the door and keep an...vibrate out."

Toph turns and heads for the door. "I was about to do it anyways." Toph stands by the door and just hangs against it, almost like she's not even gonna bother to keep an eye out. But she does, feeling any part of the earth, even with her finger, is enough to feel anything coming for miles.

Aang and Hikari investigates the ancient writings over the walls. Hikari can make out a few of them.

Minutes have passed and Aang and Hikari are close to figuring out the ancient writings. Toph is starting to feel pretty bored, but she's not bored anymore once she is on alert.

"Guys! Something's coming!" Toph says.

Hikari and Aang look back, then an explosion happens on the exit, leaving a dense smoke in its wake. Once the smoke clears, Armaggon stomps his way into the chamber. "You pathetic humans think you can stop me? Fat chance! Armaggon summons missile launchers from his shoulders and fires them. Toph and Aan summons a mixture of earth and energy barrier/walls. They block the missiles causing a major explosion.

"Hurry up, Hikari! We're dealing with a nut job back here!" Toph shouts.

"Don't rush me! I'm doing my best!" Hikari says.

Aang and Toph do their best to face against and hold off Armaggon. Aang attacks with his air blasts, which hardly do any affect against Armaggon's metal armor. Armaggon charges towards Aang. He makes contain and head smashes him against the wall.

Aang suffers major damage from that attack, he even falls on his knees and collapses. Toph shoots Metal Coils at Armaggon, getting his attention. "You and me, fish face!"

Armaggon cracks her knuckles. "I'm gonna make quiet a meal out of you."

Armaggon shoots lasers and launches missiles at Toph. Toph submerges into the earth, avoiding the lasers and the missiles hits the temple walls and explodes. Toph Returns to the surface, with two earth boulders, and launches them at Armaggon, crushing him against the wall.

Toph helps Aang stand up.

Toph and Aang looks at their enemy. He's unconscious and the boulders crush him. Not only that, but there's also some rumbling. The sound becomes greater, then the earth and pillars comes crashing down from the ceiling onto Armaggon.

Toph can feel it, and so can Aang. "The temple is starting to collapse!"

All that earthbending and exploding that's been happening must have cause the temple to become unstable. "We must get out of here! Quickly!" Hikari says.

Aang, Toph and Hikari all make a run for it to escape the temple as it collapses on top of them. Toph tries to use her earth bending to keep the ceilings from collapsing on top of them.

They barely made it out of the temple, alive. But they are not out of danger. They are still in the dangerous forest of darkness. After escaping the temple, they fight their way against dark spirits to escape the forest.

After all they, they make it out of the forest. By then, it was night time. They're lucky since the Black Forest is known to be even more dangerous at night. On that note, everyone gets on Appa and then flies off.

Toph lets out a tiring sigh. "Oh man. Those spirits are tough. The forest is even worse."

"Yeah. Cause of all those roots." Aang says.

Toph agrees to that. It's annoying how she's on the ground but can't feel anything cause of a lack of solid earth. "So, did you guys find out anything?"

"We've manage to make out a few of the ancient writings, but I believe we have found our answer." Hikari says. "But the question is what about the evil spirit my brother sent? Wasn't he back at the temple?"

"He was crushed by the collapsing temple. I believe we won't be able to see him again." Aang says. "But we don't have time to worry about it. We must make ready for Harmonic Convergence."


	106. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Seventeen

**A/N:** **This is book eight, chapter sixteen of the Avatar Story. It's been months since I last worked on updating this story. I've been pretty busy since then with my other stories and just finishing up my Artifact Hunt's on WOW.**

 **In this chapter, a new enemy comes that threatens the world with darkness. With the power of Harmony.**

Chapter 17 - Chaotic Harmony

* * *

It's nighttime in the Southern Earth Kingdom.

There's a massive and loud argument going on with the citizens and earthbenders inside a bar. The loud and large argument is a free for all. Everyone shouting at one another. In their argument, shadowy mists are coated around them like an aura. The negative energies leaves them and they stream towards three women.

These three women, who are in disguised hooded cloaks, are vocalizing in hypnotic harmony.

Each of them feed upon the dark energies as they sing.

"That was quite the feast." Aglaope says.

"Not really. It's as dull and boring as the last one. I need a real meal!" Molpe says.

"Hey. I can use a good one too, but there isn't much negative energy to feast upon." Aglaope says.

The two sisters have it out against each other, where the oldest of the trio starts to get annoyed. "Calm yourselves, sisters!" Thelxiope says. "We are very much aware that the energy in the physical world has shortened with the Harmonic Convergence is almost upon us.

"Well then why don't we return to the Spirit World and feast upon it's energy?" Aglaope asks.

Molpe facepalms and groans in irritation. "We cannot return! We've been banned from the Spirit World. We've been trapped in the physical for so long that our powers are greatly depleted."

"Do not worry, sisters." Thelxiope stands and she turns her attention to the window, staring at the distance horizon. "Soon, we will regain our power to break into the Spirit World and devour all of it's spiritual energy."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Molpe asks.

Thelxiope turns to face her sisters. "We shall feed upon Negative Energy from the city that has the most human society within it...Republic City!"

* * *

It's a week before Harmonic Convergence.

Republic City is recuperating well after the attack of the Nightmares. But with the Convergence upon them, the city needs to raise it's defenses against Kurai and his Dark Spirits. But not only that. Zuko and his nation are in need of aid to take back the Fire Palace that was stolen from Azula and the Sha of Insanity.

Aang and the Emperor of the United Forces are both having a tough struggle.

Hikari is helping Katara tending to the gardens of the Air Temple Island. It has been pretty peaceful, yet she can't drop the feeling that Kurai is soon planning another attack to drag the world closer to the darkness. It's quiet. Too quiet.

"I'm starting to worry about Aang." Katara says. "Lately the City Council has been pulling him into so much work for the city."

"Harmonic Convergence is coming in close. With all the attacks my brother have been doing, the city is in a wide panic." Hikari says.

"Not to mention the Firebenders still lost control of their nation. I feel bad for Zuko." Katara says.

"His sister sure is a wild one." Hikari says.

"You have no idea." Katara says.

Sokka and Suki are walking through town, picking up their little Rosy niece from school. Sokka and Suki are both holding hands, enjoying their little scroll. Rosy pays no attention to them.

As they are walking, they have noticed a poster on a wall. "Hey. What's this?" Sokka takes the poster down and they all get a look at it.

The poster is about a concert that's happening here in Republic City. On the poster are the three singers who are throwing the concert.

"The Triple Harmony? Who's that?" Sokka asks.

"Can't say I ever heard of them." Suki says. "They must be pretty popular."

"You've never heard of the Triple Harmony?" A merchant asks, who has earned their attention. He just polishing his cart as he explains to them about the group of singers. "They are quite amazing singers. So amazing that everyone who hears their angelic singing falls in love and grows into bitter jealous with any other fan. Ha! I'll be damned if I ever heard a fan group of the T. Harms."

"My. That sounds pretty intense." Suki says.

"I know. I've seen several crazy fanbases during our travels of the Fire Nation war, but never heard of anything like this." Sokka says.

Suki gives Sokka an unconvinced look. "Were they all Aang's fanbases?" She knows that is true, cause her island village is where one of them took place. Katara was jealous and Aang kept getting into so much trouble he had to get away from it some of the time. Then there was also the time Aang tried to impress them by riding the Unagi.

"Uh...well. Not ALL of them were." Sokka says.

Suki's still not buying it. "Anyways, it's going to be pretty big. The girls are even gonna hold it right outside of City Hall so that everyone in the whole city can come."

"Yeah, that sounds like a big deal." Suki says.

"Oh. I wanna go." Rosy says.

"Okay, but lets see what Aang and Katara have to say about it." Suki says.

"Or...We could just go without telling them." Sokka says. At first, he thinks that is a pretty good idea. Suki gives him a glare. Cold and scary. Just one look and Sokka is already scared. He knows not to mess with his wife, and leader of the Kyoshi Sisters. "Asking my sister and the Avatar it is." He says in defeat.

Sokka and Suki both make their way through the city streets to take Rosy back to her home on Air Temple Island.

Aang finally returns after a long day. He is pretty exhausted. Both Katara and Hikari help him relax a bit while he is home. Katara walks in with a cup of tea when Sokka and Suki returns Rosy to the house.

"Hey, guys. We were wondering if Rosy can go to this concert in Republic City." Suki asks.

"Concert? What concert?" Katara asks.

Rosy hands them both the poster about the Triple Harmony. "Triple Harmony. They are a very popular singing group."

Katara, Aang and Hikari all take a look at the poster. "I've never heard of them." Katara says.

"I never even heard of a concert happening in the city." Aang says. "Doesn't that sound a bit suspicious?"

Sokka puts his fingers on his chin as he thinks. "Since you mentioned never hearing about it, I''m just thinking the same thing...The merchant did mention something about the fans becoming very brutal when they hear their singing."

Everyone else discusses about the concert. Hikari just stares at the poster, nearly tuning everyone out. There's something familiar about these singers and it really has captured her thought.

"What do you think? Hikari?" Hikari snaps out of her deep thought.

"Huh?" Everyone looks at Hikari. "...S-Sorry. I tuned out for a moment. What were we discussing?"

"We've decided to go to the concert." Katara says. "What do you think? Wanna come?"

"Oh...Uh, I can't actually." Hikari looks back at the poster. "There's...something familiar about these singers."

"Some people you know?" Suki asks.

"Being asleep in crystal for thousands of years, I doubt it." Sokka says.

There's nothing but silence for a while. Hikari can't take her eyes of the singers on the poster. Hikari breaks the silence. "I don't know. I've got a bad feeling about these singers."

"I'm sure it's just stress. Maybe you should come. Perhaps listening to their singing might calm the old spirits on yea." Sokka says.

Hikari didn't get the whole 'old spirits' personally well, given that she's a spirit herself. As everyone moves into another room to discuss the day, as well as the concert, Hikari stays behind looking closely and cautiously at the singers on the poster.

* * *

Hikari can't cleanse her mind of the familiar feeling she has with the Triple Harmony. So she meditates at the top of Air Temple Island into the Spirit World.

The Spirit World has become darker since the last time she came here with Aang. It appears that Kurai and his plans have become a major influence upon the spiritual energy in this world. There can only be hope that Aang will defeat him and restore balance to both world.

Hikari rides on a winged spirit through the Spirit World. She searches everywhere in the for it...until she finally founds it.

"There it is!" Ahead is a large castle that is hanging upside down from the world. "Wan Shi Tong's Library!"

The spirit flies Hikari into the giant library through the window. Once it lands, Hikari jumps off and the spirit flies off. Hikari looks at her surroundings. A massive library filled with countless ancient knowledge.

She doesn't know where to begin with. But she's about to.

Hikari is suddenly covered by a large shadow. Hikari is confused at first, then suddenly remembers who it could be.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my Library?" The shadow says.

Hikari turns to see a massive spirit owl shadowing over her. Wan Shi Tong. "Oh. Wan Shi Tong. I am Hikari, the Lightbender and daughter of Raava."

Wan Shi Tong gets a close look at Hikari. "Hmm...You ahve the appearance of a human...yet I sense that you are...indeed a fellow spirit."

"That is right." Hikari says.

"...Still. I forbid any humans and spirits to further abuse my knowledge." Wan Shi Tong says. "I've had countless humans abuse my knowledge for power and war upon the physical world! Then there's the Avatar and his friends coming back here to further abuse my ancient knowledge!"

Hikari's a bit surprised to hear that. Apparently Aang has forgotten to tell her about his time and adventure at the Library.

"I can assure you, Shi Tong, I am not here for that exact reason. In fact, I admire your ancient knowledge. I use to enjoy coming to your library, both my brother and I." Hikari says.

Wan Shi Tong looks at Hikari as he thinks about, as well as back, what she said. "Yes...I remember a time when you two come and admire my knowledge...Very well. But as you know, you must provide some knowledge for my collection."

Hikari didn't have much to offer, then realizes that she is the first and only Lightbender ever to be created. With a pen and paper, she writes all of her knowledge of Lightbending power and techniques.

Wan Shi Tong waits patiently for her to finish her offer. Finally, she offers him an ancient scroll of Lightbending. "Very well. Enjoy your stay. Just don't break anything."

Wan Shi Tong takes flight throughout his library. Once the spirit is out of sight, Hikari begins her research upon the library.

Meanwhile, in Republic City, nighttime comes shortly, and all the citizens of Republic City gather around the City Hall courtyard, where the Concert takes place.

The three singers, Aglaope, Molpe and Thelxiope, are all getting set in their dressing rooms. Molpe is looking out the window to see all the citizens of the city gather.

"Oh. Look at all the humans." Molpe says.

"Indeed. This is going to be quite the feast." Aglaope says.

"Yes, especially when the Avatar is here." Theixiope says with an evil grin. "With his spiritual energy, we will have the power to once again return to the Spirit World and devour it whole!"

The courtyard is crowded. The audience chats that the while area is filled with loud noises. Team Avatar is in the very middle of the crowd. Rosy is sitting on Katara's shoulders, excited, for a better view of the concert.

"I don't know why...but I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Aang says.

"I'm sure you're just nervous. Maybe some singing will help calm you down." Suki says.

"It's not just that...for some reason...I'm sensing dark spiritual energy." Aang says.

"Really? How come?" Katara asks.

"I'm not sure." Aang says.

Sokka wraps an arm around Aang. "You're starting to sound like Hikari. Lighten up, man." Sokka laughs as he elbow bumps his wife. "Get it? Lighten up? Lightbender?"

Suki just groans in annoyance as she rolls her eyes.

Back at the Library, Hikari has gone over several books and scrolls. She read and read book after book, scroll after scroll.

Finally, Hikari finds something. A scroll that shows a picture of these singers...from thousands of years ago.

"I knew it. They're not humans." Hikari reads the description about these 'Singers' written below the picture. "The Sirens...Three beautiful but dangerous spirits that can use their singing to create chaotic negative energy."

The lights dim and the crowd falls silent as they turn their attention to the stage.

"They gain power by feeding upon the negative energy created by the humans who succumb to the hypnotic spell of their singing. They're goal: Devour the Entire Spirit World!"

The stage lights come on and the three singers walk on stage. The crowd cheers as the singers take stage, and begin singing in vocalizing harmony. And so the chaos begins.

* * *

Hikari returns to the Physical World, her body waking up like a jolt of electricity just surged through her. Not even spending a moment of hesitation, Hikari rushes off the island through the town, making her way to the concert.

By the time she reaches the concert, it's too late.

Hikari is shocked to see the entire population of Republic City raging out against one another, shutting and pushing, as well in critical situations brawling out one another.

One of the citizens rages out against the Cabbage Merchant. The fight ends with the citizen tipping over the cabbage cart and stomping all over the cabbages. The Cabbage Merchant screams at the sight of his beloved cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" He shouts.

"Oh no. I'm too late." Hikari says. She can see all the negative energy coating everybody's aura. On stage, the Sirens are vocalizing, which are also siphoning all the negative energy in the audience. In doing so, the Sirens float midair, eyes turning bloodshot red, growing fangs and demonic wings.

They are beginning to restore their lost power.

Hikari has to act fact. She makes her way through the crowd of outraged citizens, brawling out against one another. Until she finally reaches her friends. Only she can now see that she's still too late.

They are all fighting and arguing against each other. Even sweet innocent Rosy is infected by the black magic.

Hikari grabs Aang to pull him out of the fight. "Aang! Snap out of it!"

Aang responds hostile to Hikari's plead. "Get your hands off of me!" He says as he jerks himself off of Hikari. Hikari is shocked that he would behave this way, but she still remembers that he is under the Siren's spell.

Hikari attempts to free Aang from the darkness. She puts her hands on his head and begins healing with her Lightbending. Aang fights at first, but his body begins to relax as the light starts to cleanse his mind from the darkness.

Once Hikari is done, Aang is a little dazed then comes to his senses. "Hi..Hikari? What happened?" Aang looks around to notice the chaotic crowd that surrounds him. "What's going on with everyone?"

"There isn't much time to explain." Hikari turns her attention to the Sirens, and Aang follows soon after. "Right now we need to stop them!"

The Sirens sing as they feed upon the negative energy that's being created by the chaos roaming through the audience's all out war. The Sirens rise further and further into the air.

As they do, they get hit by a blast of air and it causes them to lose their concentration, but it didn't do much effect on them. The Sirens look around until they have found Aang in the front row. The way he looks, they can tell that has is free from their evil spell.

"Sisters! The Avatar is free!" Molpe says. But he is not alone . The Siren Sisters see that Hikari is standing beside him.

"Well. If it isn't Raava's little girl." Theixiope says. "You've got a lot of nerve to come here, all on your own."

"We are here to put an end to your reign!" Hikari says.

Theixiope chuckles evilly. "Foolish spirit! You are no match for the Sirens! Tonight, we will celebrate our glorious feast upon the Spirit World by devouring you whole!"

The Sirens eyes glow bright red and they hiss down at them. Hikari and Aang prepare themselves for battle.

The Sirens makes the first strike using a loud vocalizing blast. Aang raises an earth wall to block the blast, Hikari does the same creating a dome of light. The blast impacts on both of the shields The Siren's song attack is too powerful, they can barely hold the blast back.

When the attack ends, it leaves both of the barriers barely alive and standing. The Sirens spread out midair. "They're scattering! We cannot let one of them escape into the Spirit World!" Hikari warns.

Aang and Hikari splits up. Hikari takes on Molpe and Aglaope and Aang fights against the leader Theixiope.

The battle against the Sirens is pretty rough. Hikari focuses mostly on defense and healing. Molpe and Aglaope throws everything they have on her, they even do a method where one of them fights and the other stands back to watch, when the fighter is exhausted the other sister takes over the fighting.

Aang and Theixiope are going all out against each other. During the fight half of the fight, Aang was fighting with all of his bending at his own state. But Theixope was faster and more powerful. Aang could even barely stand his ground when she unleashes a Sonic Vocal blast at him.

After seeing the fight is difficult, he starts fighting in the Avatar State.

The battle against the Sirens nearly comes to the end. The sisters combine their powers and, all together, unleashes a Triple Mega Blare Blast. they vocalize so loud, so fierce, that the very earth shakes.

Still in the Avatar State, Aang combines his banding, unleashing a devastating roar of fire and air, blasting energy from both of his hands. The elements combine directly at the point of hitting the Siren Blasts.

Both blasts clashes into each other. The moment is so intense that Hikari is standing, frozen and speechless. She has never seen a single human unleashing such powerful bending, even when he's merged with her mother Raava.

The Sirens raise their volumes, and they're blast pushes through Aang's attack, slowly. Aang pushes hard, putting more power into his bending, roars even louder too.

Aang's power starts pushing back. The Sirens starts to look worried, but they still fight.

Soon, Aang's power overwhelms the Siren's and they get hit by all that unleashed power.

The Sirens are knocked down, singed and out cold. Their power even siphons away, returning them to their normal human state. The Argument even dies down in the audience, leaving everyone confused.

Aang looks down at the beaten Sirens. Once he leaves the Avatar State, he falls to his knees in exhaustion. Hikari moves to his side and heals him up.

* * *

In the Spirit World, Kurai stands at the edge of the float. He feels an unbalanced presence.

"The Sirens...are defeated." Kurai says. "...This is good. They'll do nothing but devour all the dark energy I have worked. They'll only get in my way."

Kazuto approaches. "Kurai. Azula as reported. The Fire Nation is completely under our control."

"Excellent." Kurai looks up at the spiritual skies. "The time is almost upon us. A new Era of the Darkness!"


	107. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: This is Book Eight Chapter Eighteen of the Avatar Story. After 10,000 years, Harmonic Convergence comes close. During that time, the Sha and the Nightmares attacks the physical world, giving Kurai the advantage to strengthen the darkness through the world. Meanwhile, Aang must learn to master a powerful Lightbending for the battle against Kurai.**

Chapter 18 - Harmonic Convergence part I: Overwhelming Darkness

* * *

Two days until Harmonic Convergence comes.

The on coming event has everyone in the United Nations in a state of panic. The Fire Nation still has lost control over their palace, now in the hands of Azula and the crazed Sha of Insanity. Avatar Aang is yet to be ready for his battle against Kurai, and the Darkbender has a large army of dark spirits at his side.

In the Black Forest, Aang and Hikari searched inside a hidden temple, where they had to fight against a spirit known as Armaggon for their lives. Deep within the temple, Hikari has made a wonderous discovery that could aid Aang in his battle against Kurai on Harmonic Convergence.

"A Lightbending Technique?" Aang asks.

Right now, the two of them are just outside of their home on Air Temple Island. Aang is starting his next, and possibly his final lesson on Lightbending.

"Yes. One that is as ancient as Harmonic Convergence. Not only that, but it was created by the Dragon Spirit himself." Hikari says. "It's extremely powerful. Only my mother would have the power to wield it. Even I can't surpass it."

"And you think I can master it?" Aang asks, having doubt.

"Well, you are fused with Raava. Being the Avatar, you might be able to pull it off. But you must be prepared for the worse. Even through you have Raava's spirit within you, you may lose control over the ability. Or suffer cursed side effects."

Aang struggles to take in all that Hikari said. The spell is indeed dangerous. And if he uses it on Kurai, it could also have a major affect on him. Beginning an end to not only the Air Nation, but the cycle of the Avatar. But he can't let Kurai end. As the Avatar, he has a duty to bring Balance to the world. Even at the cost of his own life.

"I'll take my chances." Aang says.

Hikari would be proud of this, but she isn't. She's not disappointed, but worried. After he hesitation, she continues. "All right...It's called Divine Law. It's an ability that channels all of the energy within you that vanquishes darkness with sacred light. Not only it destroys the darkness, but it also unharms those who the caster sees as their ally and friend. It maybe be powerful enough to destory the Sha and Dark Spirits along with putting an end to Kurai's plot."

Aang nods. "How do I do this?"

"I can tell you, it's not easy." Hikari warns him.

First things first, Aang and Hikari sits and meditates. Before it begins, Hikari explains what must be done. "I'm sure you are aware that there is a flow of chi energy known as Chakras."

"I do. A Guru I made in the Eastern Air Temple taught me about it when I was learning how to master the Avatar State." Aang says.

Hikari smiles. Now she doesn't have to explain the whole thing. "The first step into mastering Divine Law is the flow of energy. Divine Law requires a massive amount of energy. You must allow all of that energy to flow through you, like a river of chi. If you let that energy clog, even if it's just one Chakra, all the energy with overflow within you and you will be destroyed."

Hearing that worries Aang. He may have unlocked all his Chakra's once, but he went through some hardships in achieving that goal. First there was blocking his final one to save Katara, and then Azula shooting him with Lightning, to his death, while unlocking the Avatar State.

He was only able to unlock it during his battle against Fire Lord Ozai and he hit the scar on his back with a rock.

"Let's begin. Start by medicating, channeling the chi within you." Hikari says.

Much like his lesson into mastering the Avatar State, Aang meditates. The whole day, he sits stead. Mind focused. He can feel the energy flowing through within him. Once and a while, Hikari has Aang summon orbs of light in his hand, as a way to extend the power of light, much like his hands are the outer flow of the energetic river.

Aang was able to pass this first part of the lesson. The next day, Hikari and Aang stand on the rooftops of the temple.

"You have mastered the first part of the lesson. The next is the position. Your form must be perfect when channeling all the light energy and performing Divine Law. Hikari demonstrates the form Aang must do. Legs spread, knees bend, elbows bent, back straight, one hand hovering above, the other below. "Now you try."

Aang repeats the same method Hikari does. "Now Focus. Clear your mind, and your body still. Allow the chi within you to flow through. Breath."

This part of the lesson is a bit difficult for Aang. He can hardly keep his body still, even if it's just a minor shake. It's a good thing he isn't actually performing the spell otherwise he would have screwed up.

Aang spends the whole day treating with Hikari to prepare his battle tomorrow night. Katara and Rosy couldn't help but worry. They're afraid that he's gonna push himself hard and won't be able to fight Kurai. Katara certainly hasn't forgotten what a mess Aang was all because he's stressed for the Black Sun Invasion.

Later on that day, navy ships at the docks of Republic City make ready for leaving. The last few ships are still loading. Zuko makes his way to one of the ships with Sokka and Toph following him.

"Are you sure you're going to face her on your own?" Sokka asks.

"Yes I'm sure. This is between Azula and I." Zuko says.

Zuko is just getting ready to make his trip to take back his Fire Nation from his evil sister. "We get that, but you faced her once and barely made it back alive. And now she's even more powerful."

"Not to mention she has that whole Sha monster behind her back." Toph says.

"Believe me, I know what I'm up against." Zuko says.

"Well if you're going to face her and take some of my Metalbending officers, then I'm coming along." Toph says.

Zuko rolls his eyes and signs. He finds it annoying that Toph can be pretty stubborn. "Fine. But that's it."

Toph smiles then she turns her attention to Sokka. "I'm putting you in charge of the police force-"

"WHAT?!" Sokka is shocked to hear that. There's no way he can handle being chief of police after the last time not too long ago. "No! No, no, no! I can't handle being the chief."

"Sokka! I know you can do this." Toph says. "It won't be long, just maintain order. And keep an eye out for that Kuzato criminal. The second you see him, notify Jinda."

Sokka salutes. "All right. You can count on me, Chief Baifong."

Toph gives Sokka a disappoint look. "Don't overdo it."

With the final ship ready to depart, Zuko and Toph get on board, and all the of navy ships head out for the Fire Nation. From the Distance, Kazuto and Kurai watch the ships leaving Republic City. They know full and well that Zuko and the Fire Nation, along with the possibility of a few Metalbenders, would leave the city to rescue the Fire Palace from Azula's control.

"They are fools to come after the Fire Nation. They have left their city defenseless." Kazuto says.

"Not entirely. All they have done is spread their defenses thin." Kurai says. "Nonetheless, they are indeed fools. What they fail to realize is Harmonic Convergence comes. And with it, my Sha will become ever so powerful. Including the Sha that's taken hold of Azula."

Kazuto cracks his knuckles. "This is gonna be fun. While you are waiting for the Avatar in the spirit world, I will raid this city of it's filth."

Without even saying a single word, Kurai turns and leaves.

* * *

The next day, the day of Harmonic Convergence.

Aang has either mastered or learn well each of the lessons to perform Divine Law. He's mainly suppose to master the whole thing, under months or years of training, but time is short. It all comes down to one final part of the lesson.

Actually performing the Divine Law.

"I'm not sure if I can do this." Aang says, feeling nervous.

"It's ture you haven't fully mastered the spell, but we have little choice. Harmonic Convergence is tonight and we cannot let Kurai win this battle." Hikari says. "If anything, you'll only have to use the spell as a last resort. Now. Take your position."

Aang makes his stance into performing the Divine Law like Hikari taught him. "To perform Divine Law, you must allow a massive amount of Light Energy to flow within your chi. Let the light energy flow and take form within your hands."

Aang concentrates, deeply within his thoughts. The area around them both has grown silent. Aang remains in this position for minutes. Finally, a small spark of light takes form in between his hands.

Hikari cheers. "Yes! That's it! Now, stay focused."

"How...do I unleash the light?" Aang asks.

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now, you just need to perform a massive amount of Light Energy." Hikari says. "Now, stay focused. Concentrate on more energy. Once the orb is as big as the gap in your hands, you are ready to perform the Divine Law."

Aang furthers his concentration in gathering the massive amounts of light energy, allowing the orb in his hands to grow bigger and and bigger. Once it's at the halfway point, Aang starts to struggle. Even the orb in his hands starts to bubble. Hikari takes notice.

"Focus, Aang! Concentrate." Hikari says.

Aang tries to keep his focus. He does for a moment, allowing the orb to gather further energy, but his concentration breaks and the orb of light vanishes, and Aang falls in exhaustion.

Hikari sighs in disappointment. "You weren't concentrating."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm trying." Aang says.

"Let's try this again." Hikari says.

Aang tries again to perform the Divine Law. Again, it didn't work. Ended up failing.

For the whole morning and noon, Aang has been attempting to perform the Divine Law, over and over again he tried and failed, even after every attempt he loses most of his energy, falling in complete exhaustion.

By the end of his training, Aang is now resting at home. Katara makes some tea that can help restore his energy. "You need to rest. You've really lost a lot of energy."

"I can't. Harmonic Convergence is tonight and I need to be ready for the fight." Aang says.

Sudden, everyone grows silent. The sound of thunder rumbles deep within the sky. They thought it could be a storm brewing, but it sounds...different. Unusual.

Hikari hurries outside to take a look. It's just as she feared.

The skies have turn dark. And purple lightning strikes along with the deep rumblings of thunder. There's an uncomfortable presence in the air. A force of winds blowing.

Katara approaches next to Hikari. "What's going on?" She asks.

"I don't know...but i hope it's not what I think it is." Hikari says.

* * *

The city is at a stand there as everyone notices the sudden change of the unusual environment. Something big is happening. Electricity of purple lightning starts crackling all over town. The citizens are on high alert seeing them.

Out of the electricities, portals take form. Everywhere in the cities. And then spirits are coming right out of. Dark Spirits and the Sha. The citizens are screaming in a wide spread panic. All of them are running with the spirits chasing after them.

Even the Cabbage Man is running for his life with his cabbage cart, when he trips and his cart tumbles over spilling cabbages. As if things couldn't get any worse, it just did. The dark spirits that were chasing the merchant were piling up on the cabbages, devouring them like wild animals.

The cabbage merchant screams in horrific fear. "MY CABBAGES!"

Metalbenders take immediate action into fighting the dark spirits, but there isn't much left within this city since most of the forces left to aid Zuko.

Katara, Aang and Hikari all are watching the event's happening to the city. "This is unbelievable." Katara says.

"This is Kurai's doing." Aang says. "He must be trying to keep us busy."

"No, I don't think so. He's attacking the city while most of it's forces are heading for the Fire Nation." Hikari says. "He wants to make sure you come to the fight alone, with all allies and forces fighting to defend both nations."

Even Katara and Aand are starting to see it. Aang is being forced to face Kurai alone. Not even with the aid of his wife Katara.

"If it's a fight Kurai wants, I'll give it to him." Aang says. "I will go to the spirit world with Hikari. Katara, can you handle things in the city?"

Katara nods. "I will. But please be careful out there."

Aang smiles as he puts a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Don't worry. I will." Katara smiles back and then they both hug.

After Hikari and Aang departs on Appa, Katara hurries her way into Republic City. Rosy stays at the house, safely hidden. She's hiding in the basement of the temple, with her spirit pet Rozarain on her shoulder. Even underground, she can still hear the roaring sounds of the angered spirits and strikes of lightning and the booms of thunder.

The poor girl can't help but worry. "I'm scared." She whimpers. "Mommy and daddy are both gone and I'm left alone." Rozarain softly cries out and starts rubbing on Rosy's cheek. That manages to calm her down.

Suddenly, it all turns quiet. Rosy gets up and moves around a bit, moving mostly to the stairs. She stops right on the second step, listening closely. That's when the rampaging sounds of the outside resumes and startles Rosy.

Suddenly, Rosy is starting to hear some disturbing sounds. It's close...right behind her. Scared and worried, Rosy turns.

There's a dark spirit. One that's huge, with a body encoated in dark flames, large wings spread. The spirit glares down at Rosy like a predator to it's pray.

Rosy's frozen in place. Not just in fear, but also from witnessing the transformation of a familiar friend. "Roza...rain?"

Dark Spirits rampage through Republic City. Any of the helpless citizens are hiding in their homes or safe houses. Any human standing outside are warriors or benders fighting against the invasion of spirits.

Jinda is unleashing a powerful method fighting of his waterbending. He's taking on powerful spirits on the streets. With each spirit wave defeated, he hurries around the city.

Jinda arrives at the courtyard of City Hall, where he's completely surrounded by dark spirits. Jinda stands tall and proud, bending the water around him into the Octopus Defensive Technique. Suddenly, something shoots him. He manages to dodge it, but not fast enough, only to end up scratching his shoulder with intense pain.

The blast that hit him causes the ground it impacts on to melt. Jina is shocked, he knows it could only mean one thing.

Looking up on the rooftop of City Hall, Jinda sees his own brother. "Well, fancy seeing you again, brother!" Kazuto says.

"Kazuto!" Jinda growls.

In the Spirit World, Kurai stands in the Spiritual Collision. A great world where the ground is the very picture of the Yin and Yang. And on the eyes of the two heads are spirit portals that lead to the Northern and Southern poles in the physical world. Kurai stands in front of the southern portal, awaking for Aang's arrive.

Kurai looks up in the endless void. The planets begin to align. Kurai smirks. "The time has come."

Once the planets are fully align, a massive amounts of energy, as if power from the Gods themselves, burst right out of the spirit portals. Southern of darkness. Northern of light.

Even the entire world becomes covered by spirit lights under the amplification of the spiritual energy.

Harmonic Convergence has come.

Kurai can feel the power of darkness flow through time. Overflowing in his veins. With re eyes, he glares at the direct towards the Northern Portal.

"Come and face me...Avatar Aang!" He say, drawing out his sword.


	108. Book Eight L&D: Chapter Nineteen

**A/N:This is Book Eight Chapter Nineteen of the Avatar story. The time has come to determine the very fate of the world. Kurai now awaits for his opponent in the Spirit World. Kazuto leads the assault on the Republic City. Azula and the Sha of Insanity will maintain control over the Fire Nation. Who will win? Light side or Dark side?**

Chapter 19 - Harmonic Convergence part II: Fate of the World

* * *

The entire world is overwhelming in spiritual energy. The energies all over the planet do no effect to the humans, but the spirits are becoming bigger, stronger. And since the world is mostly covered in dark energy, they become dark and wicked. Even the dark spirits in Republic City are more ferocious then ever.

Republic City is at an all out war. Countless Metalbenders and Waterbenders and Kyoshi Warriors fight in vein against the dark spirits.

Sokka holds out his sword. "Close ranks! Advanced at one!" The Water and Metalbenders follows Sokka's orders. "For Republic City!" Dark Spirits charge at them. The monsters are stronger then ever. Metalbenders are able to stand their ground, but the waterbenders struggle.

Sokka and Suki stay close as they fight together. Sword and Fan, against a massive horde of Dark Spirits. But they're not the only ones that are having a war in the city.

Jinda stands in the courtyard of City Hall. Standing against him is his own brother Kazuto.

"Now, finally, we will finish what we started all those years ago." Kazuto says.

Jinda cracks his neck. "...Bring it on!"

The two of them brawl it out against each other. Kazuto launches waves of his Acidbending. Jinda uses his waterbending to strike at the acid coming at him. Using ice shields is pointless, the acid will melt through the ice like fire melting it. Jinda bends a wave of water to splash all over the courtyard, then turns the floor into side with Kaztuo's feet encased in them.

Kazuto acts quickly. He uses his normal waterbending to turn the ice surrounding his feet into water to break free. He then turns the water into acid and resumes attacking his brother.

Meanwhile, Aang and Hikari makes their way through the Spirit World. They know where Kurai is gonna be, here where the battle between Light and Darkness takes place to determine the very fate of the world.

As they wonder, they couldn't help but noticed how empty it is in the Spirit World. "Where are all the spirits?"

"I can feel the Spiritual energy in this world depleting. All the spirits must have been sent to the physical world under Kurai's influence." Hikari says.

Aang doesn't say anything else, realizing that is true. They continue onward through the spirit world. Even through the spirits are no longer here, Aang and Hikari can't shake away the chilling feeling. The dark presence in this world is dense, it's almost like there are bloodthirsty creatures just watching them in the darkness, waiting to pounce on them.

Hikari knows this could be one of her brother's tricks, to throw them off. Make them lose their focus on the battle that awaits them.

Finally, they have arrive at their destination: Spiritual Collision.

Aang is amazing at the very sight of his unusual part of the Spirit world. Hikari isn't too surprised, she has indeed been here once.

"So, you have come after all!" Aang and Hikari turns towards the Southern Spirit Portal. Kurai stands before them right in front of the portal. "Harmonic Convergence is upon us now."

Hikari steps forward. "Kurai. You don't have to do this. Remember who you are. Who you use to be!"

Kurai glares at Hikari. "I do remember. The person I USE to be, sister!" Kurai looks down at his left hand. Opened, indicating it's grabbing on something. Then closes it into a fist, shaking. "A monster! All my life! Everyone, both human and spirits, feared me, hated me." Kurai lowers his fist and looks directly at Aang and Hikari. "I was an outcast! But then Vaatu came and took me in! He taught me the ways of being a Dark Spirit!" Kurai draws out his sword. "And I shall fulfill his desires! Too drown the world in Eternal Darkness! Come, Avatar Aang! Bearer of the Light Spirit Raava! The time has come too determine the very fate of the world!"

Hikari is heart broken to hear this. Kurai is deep in the corruption of the darkness. She actually hoped that she could still save him, bring back the loveable brother he once was before the misunderstanding.

But it didn't work.

Aang positions himself to fight. "I once stopped Vaatu from destroying both worlds! I will do the same with you."

Hikari stands aside. She knows this isn't her place to fight. The battle of Harmonic Convergence is meant for the rulers of light and darkness. Kurai stands in Vaatu's place. Aangn stands in Raava's place. Or rather, Raava takes her place with Aang as his vessel.

Hikari sends a soft prayer to her mother. "Please, Raava. Defeat Kurai and save the world from the darkness."

On that prayer, both Aang and Kurai begin the brawl.

* * *

Republic City Navy Ships sail their way across the seas, drawing close to the Fire Nation lands. The very sight of his homeland disgusts Zuko.

The Fire Nation lands is bursting with black and white chaotic energies of the Sha.

Many of the Firebenders who come with Zuko on this invasion are in shock at their fallen home. Toph is a bit annoyed. She can tell by the vibrations of everyone's heart and breathings that they're in a pretty big shock.

"Just how bad is it really?" Toph asks.

"You don't wanna know." Zuko says.

The captain approaches before his Fire Lord. "Fire Lord Zuko, we'll be arriving at the docks very soon."

"Once we land, we make our way to the Fire Nation Palace." Zuko turns to his army of Fire and Metalbenders. "Under no circumstances are our enemies to be harmed. They may be influenced by dark spirits, but they are still my people. Soldiers and citizens of the Fire Nation. Only fight to subdue. But remember most of all: Azula is mine to handle."

The Fire and Metalbenders salute in unison. "Sir yes sir!"

The ships have landed at the docks. Sha-infected Firebenders and soldiers await for their enemies to arrive at the homeland. Azula knew that Zuko would return one day. That day has come.

"Enemy intruders!" Sha-Infected leader says. "Destroy them all! Bring the scarred one to Fire Lord Azula!"

Both sides of the Fire Nations engage in all out war against each other. Azula's people fight in bloodlust to kill while Zuko's team only fight in defense and to subdue. The Firebenders block and redirect the Sha Firebenders fire, they work in support to allow the Metalbenders to ensnare and trap them in their metal wires.

Azula sits upon her throne in the Fire Palace. She's as wicked and crazy as usual, ruling the fire nation to her dark evil desires.

' _The enemies approach before you, Fire Lord Azula.'_ Sha of Insanity says in her head.

Azula smiles wicked with an evil chuckle. "So, my cowardly brother finally decides to pay a visit...I think it's time we give him a warm welcome."

Azula stands. Her entire body burns ablaze in fire. Not red flames. Not blue flames. But black flames.

Her insanity has made her strong. And eats away her very soul to the darkness.

Meanwhile, in the Spirit World.

Hikari stands on the side lines as she watches Aang fight against her brother. The two of them are fighting at their full force. Harmonic Convergence has made their powers beyond measurements. The Darkness fuels Kurai. And the Light strengthens Aang due to being infused with Raava.

Aang floats in an air sphere. He shoots down Energy Bombs onto Kurai, who is running really fast in dark speed to avoid the incoming bombs. During his run and evasion, Kurai summons dozens of dark bolts and launch them all towards Aang. Aang Earthbends two plates of earth to raise and take form right in front of them as a shield. The bolts hit and explode on the earth shield.

In the dust, Aang stays put awaiting for clear vision to get a sight on his opponent. As the earthly smoke clears, he soon sees that Kurai is leaping towards him with his sword drawn back to strike.

Aang is surprised to see his and firebends a breath of fire at Kurai. Kurai uses his sword to cut through the flames. Aang maintains his fire breath as he uses his airbending to bring himself down to the ground.

Once on ground, Aang ceases his fire breath. The fire clears, revealing Kurai unharmed but more fired up for combat. In the air that surrounds him, it's covered in thousands of blades of darkness. Kurai commends the blades to launch themselves onto Aang. With his airbending, Aang bends the air around him within 20 yards to cyclone at a rapid speed that can cut steel. The wind redirects the blades, impaling the grounds at Aang's sides.

Kurai lowers himself to the ground until he lands. "I must admit. You have grown strong, Raava! But so am I!" Kurai clinches his fists. His entire body becomes blazing with a dark aura. "The Darkness flows in my veins! The Spirits bent to my will! My command! I am Darkness Incarnate!"

And just like that, Kurai unleashes a blast of darkness towards Aang.

Azula stands in front of the doors of the Palace. She knows Zuko is coming to reclaim his title as Fire Lord.

After several minutes of struggling to fight through his own people, Zuko and his army finally makes it to the Fire Nation Palace. There, he finds his own sister. But he is mostly in a shocking surprise once he sees the towering monster hanging on the Palace and it unleashes a wicked laughter.

"Is it just me...or has that thing grown bigger?" One of the Firebenders asks, speechless.

"That thing is Insanity itself. It must be feeding off of my sister." Zuko says.

"Don't worry, hothead." Toph says. "We will deal with that monstrosity. You take care of Azula!"

Firebenders use their fire to shoot themselves, while Toph and the Metalbenders shoot their metal coils and launch themselves, all directly to the Sha of Insanity.

Just like 17 years ago, Zuko stands before his own sister in battle for the title of the Fire Lord. But this time is different. Zuko knows there's something incredibly off of Azula, nothing like she was on the day of Zosin's Comet.

It's bad. Real bad. And the black flames that burns her is proof of it.

"Well! Well! Nice to see you come all this way, brother! Only to DIE by my hand!" Azula says.

Zuko does not show any signs of fear. Even at the thought of facing against odds. "No! I'm am putting an end to all this, Azula!"

That only earns Zuko an insane laughter from Azula. "How laughable dear brother! To actually believe that I will EVER be defeated by a traitor!"

She's gone. She has forgotten that Zuko beaten Azula on that day. Then again, he was mostly out of commission and Katara stepped in to finish her off. "You could have been a proud leader of our nation! We could have worked together to lead our people, our nation, to a peaceful life! But instead, you've chosen to follow our father's evil path!"

"That is right, Zuko! Our father is the true Fire Lord! And I, his proud and true prodigy daughter, will fulfill his legancy!" Her body burns in intense flames of the blackest darkness.

Zuko knew talking won't make any difference, yet he still did it. He has no other opinion. "Not unless I stop you!"

There were no more words between the two siblings. Now they engage in combat but unleashing a massive blast of fire, black fires from Azula. Azula's black flames burns right through Zuko. The Scarred Fire Lord is surprised and then dodges the fire, just barely.

Azula is far more stronger then he thought. This fight is literally a battle between life and death.

Aang and Kurai's battle in the Spirit World grows harsh. Kurai is unleashing a powerful blast of his Darkbending. Aang counters with the same technique but in Light. Their pwoers are seemingly equal, but Kurai's dark magic pushes through Aang's light slightly. Even Aang's struggle starts to show overtime.

About looking half of his power push, Aang uses his Earthbending to dive into the earth, and Kurai's dark blast pushes onward. Kurai knows that attack didn't overwhelm Aang. He merely flee from the clash battle.

Kurai keeps alert on his surrounds. He has no idea when or where Aang might pop up and attack. Nothing comes. Kurai grows impatient over time.

He impales his sword into the ground, unleashing a devastating blast of dark energy into the ground that crumbles within. The ground soon explodes, all but the circular ground Kurai stands on.

Aang raises out of the crumbling explosions in a shield of air and energy, floating himself to the surface level. Aang earth bends boulders, it's pointed spikes aimed at Kurai, and launches them to him.

Kurai uses his Darkbending to summons a barrage of darkness and launch them, destroying the boulders. Vision becomes blinded by the earthly smoke. Aang floats firm, ready for the next attack.

The smoke clears, all to reveal Kurai has vanished. Nothing happens, and that worries the young Avatar. Even with his guard up high, he was unprepared for Kurai's next oncoming attack, which is bursting towards Aang at high speed and striking with his blade enhanced in powerful dark magic.

The strike hits him hard, he can barely even dodge or block it on time. Aang is launched back and crashes to the ground. Kurai sends himself towards Aang's location and jams his sword into the ground, creating a large chasm that shallows Aang. With a turn os his blade, the chasm starts closing in, crushing Aang.

Aang uses his Earthbending to push back the walls, but Kurai's power is too strong. "Give up! You were powerless against the darkness!"

Aang groans as he struggles to survive and resist Kurai's attack. The Chasms close in. The darkness starts surround Aang. This seems like the end for him. Until he hears her voice.

"Aang! This fight is not over." Aang recognizes that voice.

"Raava..." Aang whispers.

"Vaatu must not win." Even though it's really Kurai that's fighting this war, he's really fighting in placement of his father. As Vaatu's legacy. "Do not give up! Do not give in to ten thousand years of darkness...remember. You are the Avatar!"

Darkness is all that surrounds him. Defeat is imminent for him. But he still fights.

Aang's eyes and tattoos glow. He enters the Avatar State. The ground shakes. Kauri is even surprised. "Wh...What is this!?"

A massive explosion bursts out of the earth, sending Kurai back. Aang floats in the air, his body encased in a gust of wind, his body glowing in holy radiance.

He glares down at his opponent. "You cannot win!" He says, in the voice of himself and Raava.

* * *

Republic City still fights in it's war against Kazuto and the Dark Spirits. Many of the Police Metalbenders and the Waterbenders spread out to cover every ground of the city from the Dark Spirits.

Jinda and Kazuto still brawl out against each other at City Hall. Kazuto makes his attacks swift and powerful with his Acidbending. Jinda focuses on evasion and using his Waterbendering for countermeasures against the acid. In the struggle, Kazuto uses his waterbending to freeze the water under Jinda's feet into ice. The Northern Chief slips on the ice and falls.

Jinda is left on the ground, helpless and vulnerable to an attack. Kazuto raises his acid for the final blow. When all of a sudden he gets hit from behind by water slices.

Kazuto is stroke hard. He turns to find the source of the blow. To his surprise, it's the worse enemy of one of his brothers.

He smirks with delight. "Well, well. If it isn't Master Katara! I owe you for defeating my pathetic brother Yakone." Kazuto bends himself some water arms, the ends turning into acidic claws. "Here! Let me thank you!" He draws back one of his acid hands to strike at Katara, whom which dodges the attack. During that dodge, he does an angle strike on Kazuto. He blocks the strike with an ice shield.

Jinda gets back on his feet to join in on Katara's side. Working together, the two of them take on the criminal Acidbender.

Elsewhere in the city, Sokka and Suki fight together against a full army of Dark Spirits. The monsters are tough against the two warriors, but they don't back down from the fight.

In the end, they defeated all the Dark Spirits, leaving the two of them exhausted. Just when they finally get to take a breather, they hear the sound of a little girl screaming. Running towards them.

Sokka and Suki are both surprised to see Rosy running to them screaming. "Rosy?" Rosy runs to Sokka, holding on to him.

"Rosy? What's going on?" Suki asks.

Rosy couldn't no speak. She is whimpering scarce. Sokka and Suki still wonder what ht eproblem could be, then they were shortly answered. A monstrous roar echoes through the city. Sokka and Suki looks ahead to find a Dark Spirit.

A monstrous bird in dark purple and red flames, a beast about the size of a Fire Nation Battle Airship.

Both Sokka and Suki are surprised to see the monster. This dark spirit is nothing like they have ever seen, and yet they very much know the spirit since Rosy's birthday.

"What is that?" Sokka asks.

Rosy can only slightly look at the Dark Spirit. "I-i-it's Rozarain!"

Suki can hardly believe it's the same cute little Phoenix Spirit. "That's Rozarain?"

Dark Rozarain roars down at its enemies. Rosy couldn't help but little away and scream. Sokka and Suki ready their weapons. Even though it's Rosy's spirit pet, Rozarain has grown in size and in aggressive hostility.

Even as a monster, that still doesn't change Rosy's thoughts about Rozarain. "No! Don't hurt him!"

Sokka and Suki hesitate their attacks mid-strike from Rosy's call. That only earns them a burning attack from Dark Rozarain.

At the Fire Nation Palace, Toph and her Metalbenders shoot their metal coils at the Sha of Insanity. They use their Earthbending to root their feet into the ground.

The Sha of Insanity becomes immobilized by their tactics. The Dark Monster attempts to break itself free of their ensnarements. While it's in place, Firebenders shoot flames right at the monster. The fire doesn't do much harm, but the Sha of Insanity roars aggressively.

They only made it mad. "Stand your ground!" Toph orders.

"You fools think you'll ever be a match for ME!?" The Sha of Insanity laughs loud and wickedly.

While Toph and her team are dealing with the Sha, Zuko and Azula are brawling it all against each other. Azula strikes at high speed, laughing with complete insanity. Zuko does his best to keep up with his sister. But the Darkness within her makes her more stronger then she ever was. He even tries to shoot fires at Azula, but her black fires burn away his own.

"What's the matter, brother?" Azula says with a wicked smile as she shoots fire at Zuko. "Why you holding back? You scared of me!? Come on! Give me a REAL challenge!" She laughs in crazed insanity as her fire shooting becomes faster and faster.

The battles happening in the two cities are nothing compared to what's happening between Aang and Kurai in the Spirit World.

Aang attacks in the Avatar State, unleashing catastrophic tornados, massive water pumps, devastating earthquake and even intense burning flames. Lightning and Energy bending are just as dangerous as the other elements.

Aang's attacks are so fast and fierce, Kurai can mainly focus only on evading and counterattacking with his Dark Powers towards the elements and energies coming at him. Kurai gets little openings to attack at Aang. For each of him, Aang blocks with his attacks and counterattacks with an even more powerful blow.

The battle goes on for countless times. Neither one of them shows any signs of exhaustion. Hikari even grows more worried. Worried for her brother and the Avatar who becomes her mothers host.

Aang slams his hands into the ground, unleashing a wave of earth quakes towards Kurai Kurai jumps high to avoid the earth attack and ends a wave of dark bolts at him. Aang blocks with an Energy barrier with one hand. The other, he shoots a water current to grab Kurai by the arm. The attack interrupts Kurai's attack, which allows Aang to use the same tactic to grab the other arm. And then Aang freezes the arm in Kurai's arm for better grab to smash him into the ground.

Kurai soson comes to his senses. His eyes glow red and uses his dark bending to get control of the water to grab Aang.

The two of them struggle to fight control over the other. Their power is equal. They were pull themselves closer, and closer, and closer, up until they are face to face.

So much power is being unleashed the very earth below them shatters and sinks in. If one of them were to give off 1%, tip off the balance between the two powers, they would be overthrown.

Kurai smirks. His neck and head twitches. Then sudden, his mouth opens wide with razor sharp teeth. Kurai devours Aang's face into his mouth.

From that attack, Aang suddenly loses control over his powers. The water drops like flies. Kurai pulls back his face. Darkness covers Aang's face, it flows into the air as Kurai retraces his head. As the darkness raises, light escapes Aang's eyes and mouth.

The light extracts from Aang, his energy greatly depletes as it does. Once all the light is drained, Aang is on his knees, and then falls unconscious to the ground.

Hikari is deeply shocked at the very sight of her mother's true form.

Kurai extracts Raava from Aang.

Kurai traps the light spirit in a dark shield. "MOTHER!" Hikari couldn't help but charge at her brother.

Kurai sees his sister coming to stop him. He disrupts her attempt by unleashing explosive darkness in her away. Hikari gets blown away and falls to the ground weak and injured.

Kurai turns his attention back to Rava, and smirks evily. With his Darkbending, he tosses Raava into a boulder, smashing her.

Aang couldn't help but watch his partner fall ill into the situation. He reaches out for Ravaa, but his body is too weak and injured to get up.

Kurai summons a dark orb in his hand and shoots it at Ravaa, harming her enough to take away a life.

Aang suddenly feels intense pain, as if his heart was ripped right out of his chest. With it, Roku's Spirit is destroyed. Kurai strikes Raava again. Aang suffers the pain, and Kyoshi is destroyed. Another deadly blow for the Light Spirit, and another. Kuruk and Yangchen are gone.

One by one, the spirits of the past Avatars are destroyed with each blow Kurai deals to Raava. For the final blow, Kurai summons a massive about of dark energy, it grew and grew until it's double Kurai's size...And then he fires it all on Raava.

At the impact of the final blow, Raava dissolves and fades away. With it, the first Avatar, Avatar Wan, is destroyed.


End file.
